La línea Roja
by Padme Relena
Summary: Edward es un bailarín exótico.  Bella una estudiante de psicología y necesita a una persona sobre la cual escribir. Bella le paga a Edward para que le pertenezca por 2 semanas y así poder estudiarlo. Las cosas pronto se pondran interesantes entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.

**Debo** señalar que llevo meses esperando la respuesta de WinndSinger para traducirlo pero parece haberse esfumado del mundo de , espero no le moleste que ponga la traducción, todo el crédito por esta increíble historia es suyo y solo suyo.

**LA LÍNEA ROJA**

Ningún niño se pone de pie en el escenario en la escuela y dice: "Quiero ser un prostituto."

En aquel entonces, solía decir que quería ser médico. Mis amigos decían policía, bombero, soldado... esos son sueños agradables también.

Pero este es el mundo real... y los sueños no se hacen realidad. Ahora lo sé.

Soy un prostituto. Mi nombre es Edward. No hay apellidos cuando eres un prostituto, así que ahora no soy un Cullen. Es hora de prepararse para el trabajo.

Cada noche puedo ser un policía, un bombero, un soldado, o Tarzán... en cierta manera.

Entro por la puerta trasera a este enorme establecimiento llamado "Fuego". Es un club para mujeres, no hay noche de chicos, no se permite clientela gay. Esa es la única cosa que nunca he hecho, por lo menos a eso puedo aferrarme.

Soy solo para las mujeres. Y no bromeo. No se dejen engañar. No veo sólo mujeres jóvenes o hermosas, sino de todas las edades, jóvenes, de mediana edad, incluso damas de la tercera edad me persiguen aquí. Siempre soy bueno con todas.

Las mujeres pueden ser tan calientes como los hombres, y creo que aún más desde que llegué a trabajar aquí.

Pensé que las mujeres serían suaves y gentiles conmigo. Pensé mal. Ellas vienen aquí para embriagarse y acariciar hombres medio desnudos.

Era raro encontrar una que me toque suavemente en lugar de ser ruda. Sus gritos me ensordecen a veces. Siempre me río cuando oigo que alguien llamarlas sexo débil. Se equivocan. Son poderosas, fuertes, e insaciables. Yo lo sé.

Después de marcar mi tarjeta, camino por el pasillo para ver donde empezaré esta noche. Son apenas las 5, el sol se esta poniendo. Crepúsculo. Lo hora más triste del día para mí. Es cuando mi día como el normal Edward Cullen termina... y me convierto en lo que está escrito en mi cuadro en la pizarra. Debajo de mi nombre, veo escrito en negro "vampiro". ¡Mierda!, ¿ya es octubre otra vez?

Emmett se sienta en su silla de metal frente a su espejo y sonríe hacía a mí.

"¡Hombre Vampiro!" se burló "¡Halloween se acerca otra vez!"

Luego mue suelta su usual siseo de vampiro mientras le sonrío y pasó detrás de su silla para llegar a la mía, a la izquierda de su área.

Nunca fui de los que se quejaba de mi rol o de mi trabajo. Es por eso que a Victoria le agradé desde el principio… ¡Oh! Victoria es la jefa aquí.

A los otros chicos le gustaba quejarse de estupideces, pero yo no quiero poner en peligro mi trabajo aquí. Lo necesito. Así que hago lo que se me dice y cierro la boca.

"No me importa ser un vampiro," dije, mientras ponía mi bolsa en el suelo a mis pies, abriendo el cajón para sacar me contenedor de plástico que decía "vampiro"- "pero el maquillaje es molestia al quitarlo. "

"Lo sé." dijo Emmett, "Por lo menos eres bastante pálido y no tienes ponerlo en todo de tu cuerpo. Una vez tenía un buen bronceado y tuve que cubrirlo con esa porquería blanca".

Resople, dando gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores de la vida mientras me quitaba la camisa, tirándola en la bolsa de lona a mis pies para que no se arruinara.

En silencio me puse la base blanca hasta que mi piel se veía extremadamente blanca. No me gusta hacer de vampiro cursi. Traté de que fuera sutil, pero capaz de verse que era uno. Puse un poco de maquillaje alrededor de mis ojos y un poco de rojo profundo en mis labios para resaltarlo, embarrándolo para no se desapareciera al besar a alguien.

Estaba listo para ponerme mis ojos. Rojos... o dorados? Incliné mi cabeza de lado a lado, decidiendo ser un vampiro bueno esta noche: los ojos dorados. Tal vez más adelante en el mes, más cerca de Halloween, sería el malvado.

Odiaba los dientes vampiro de plástico. Viscosos y demasiado blancos, asquerosos. Tenía los auténticos, colmillos de porcelana que se pegaban a mis dientes, del mismo color que los reales. Incluso me había vuelto muy bueno para hablar con ellos. Además, las mujeres aman al dulce, triste e inocente vampiro Edward más que al demente sexy vampiro Edward. También porque los contactos de color rojo lastiman más mis ojos, por alguna razón.

En minutos mis ojos dorados estuvieron listos y sisee al espejo, entrando en e papel. Una cosa en la que tienes que ser bueno aquí, es actuando. Otra razón por la que le agrado a Victoria se debe a que pase lo que pase, no importa cómo me siento, cuando cruzo la línea roja en el área del club, donde están los clientes, me convierto en lo que estoy vestido. Y nunca, nunca trato mal a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera pongo mala cara. Soy de ellas y siempre parece que pasándomela genial, siempre sonriendo y riendo, siempre amando lo que sea que hagan conmigo.

Las mujeres me usan - ese es mi trabajo. Y soy muy bueno en eso.

Mi disfraz esta noche consiste en bandas de cuero negro alrededor de las muñecas, sin camisa, y ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que en realidad eran más bien cortos, con fragmentos irregulares rasgados y colgando un poco por mis piernas, la mitad de mi trasero al descubierto.

La idea era que alguna vez había estado usando pantalones de cuero, pero me fueron arrancados brutalmente, casi. A Victoria le encantó la primera vez que se lo mostré. Ella siempre tiene la última palabra en el vestuario. Sin zapatos ni calcetines, tampoco. Y entonces, por supuesto, mi collar. Era un simple collar de cuero negro, que abarcaba toda mi garganta. Tenía un anillo de plata grande en medio que sonaban cada vez que me movía.

Aceité mi cuerpo después, lo que tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo. Pero esto es otra regla aquí. Siempre aceitados, siempre con un aspecto brillante en todo momento.

Son las 7:45 y ya es hora de ser llevado a mi jaula…. Sí, el vampiro trabaja en una jaula. Después de todo es muy peligroso. Al bailarín que es el vampiro, Victoria personalmente le acompaña a la jaula, y es ella quien tienen el mando sobre quién entra en ella. Cuanto más paga una mujer para estar en la jaula, más tiempo puede pasar conmigo.

Incluso, por el precio correcto, a veces tengo mis manos atadas encima de mi cabeza mientras hacen lo que quieren conmigo. Nada sexual, claro. En _Fuego_, no hay prostitución. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que dicen a la policía. La verdad es que no hay prostitución al descubierto, donde los clientes en sus mesas puedan ver. Pero las mujeres no son tímidas para pedirme en privado. Recibo entre 15 o 20 proposiciones cada noche, números de teléfono, tarjetas o invitaciones.

Victoria también escolta a los vampiros a su jaula, porque nunca quiere romper el personaje frente a los clientes. Si hay mujeres allí, nunca podría caminar tranquilamente hacia la jaula y entrar en ella. Victoria tiene que ponerme la correa en el cuello y arrastrarme a la jaula, obligándome, como sí tratara a un vampiro real…. Ok, Victoria, lo que tu digas. Creo que solo se le gusta hacerlo, pero ella es la jefa.

Estaba esperando que viniera por mí, sentado en mi mostrador charlando con Emmett mientras se ponía los últimos toques a su traje de camuflaje militar. Jasper, otro bailarín, también era amigo mío. Estaba a la derecha de Emmett y sería primero un policía esta noche.

Estaba bebiendo mi acostumbrado _Icee_ de cereza, que hacía mis labios se vieran aún más rojos, mientras esperaba a mi captora. Victoria y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y la verdad he tenido jefes mucho peores.

Finalmente pudimos escuchar las voces de las mujeres afuera, en el área del club y vi a Victoria caminando a través de las cortinas del vestuario. Me levante, tirando mi bebida y revisando mis dientes en el espejo. Bien! limpios y blancos… colmillos asegurados.

"Edward?" me sonrió con sus brillantes ojos azules, su pelo caía en rizos largos pasados sobre sus hombros marfileños. Muy hermosa. ¿A qué el hombre no le gustaría estar sujeto a una correa con ella al mando?

"Victoria!" Le sonreí, inclinándome y besándola en los labios. Ella siempre nos besa a todos. Era perfectamente normal.

"Mmmm.", Ella me sonrió, "Cereza. Buen toque."

Saqué mi correa del armario, puse el anillo de plata en mi cuello, y le entregué el otro extremo.

"560 calorías en cada granizado." Emmett me recordó, mirándonos, sentado en su silla, "Deberías prohibirle beber eso Vic".

"Hey", indicó por encima de mi cuerpo con la mano, "Mientras se vea así, puede beber cualquier maldita cosa que quiera, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me reí, rodando los ojos y Emmett se echó a reír, y comenzó a comer trozos de manzana antes de la primera exhibición.

Victoria me miró y preguntó: "¿me vas a hacer pasar un mal rato, Edward?"

"No lo hago siempre?" Le sonreí, con una mira ardiente mientras ella tiraba de mi correa.

"Sí". Ella sonrió más, "Eres uno de mis vampiros favoritos. Siempre das buena pelea."

"Yo también!" Emmett le recordó, no queriendo quedarse sin el amor de Victoria.

"Sí, tú también, Emmett, aún te amo, no te preocupes." Victoria le dio un buen beso en los labios mientras yo esperaba, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndome de ellos. Emmett ha estado aquí más tiempo, uno de los primeros bailarines en trabajar en fuego desde hace unos años. Yo he estado aquí un par de años y cada vez que Victoria me mostraba afecto, Emmett se sentía amenazado.

"Celoso". Le dije tomándole el pelo, camine lentamente poco a poco tras Victoria a través de las cortinas, por un pasillo largo y negro. Al final del pasillo estaba la línea roja en el suelo. Esta es la línea entre los clientes y yo. Una vez que la cruzo, les yo pertenezco a ellas.

Una cosa que me encanta de trabajar aquí es que el club es muy oscuro. Nunca me veo en un espejo en el club y puedo actuar como tan raro como quiera, y no sentirme humillado, porque paso anónimamente en la oscuridad. Hay luces para que las mujeres puedan verme, pero para mí es como estar bajo el agua. Me convierto en una persona diferente cuando cruzo la línea roja y Edward Cullen no existe. Me siento seguro de esta forma.

Victoria cruzó la línea roja ahora y dio un fuerte jalón en mi correa.

Comienza.

Caigo de rodillas y grito fuerte, tirando un poco hacia atrás, no dándole de verdad mucha resistencia. Pero siempre hacemos que se vea real.

"Vamos, perras obstinada!" rugió ella, gimiendo, luchando y arrastrándome por la línea roja ahora, a la luz pública.

Ahora soy un vampiro capturado, que es arrastrado a la jaula para entretener a las mujeres mortales. Edward se ha ido ahora.

"RRRRRRRR!" Gruño, jalando y avanzando poco a poco hacia las mesas de las mujeres, cada vez más cerca de la sangre humana.

"No tengan miedo, damas. Lo tengo bajo control." Victoria anunció mientras ella me acercaba. En seguida oí gritos, risas, y maullidos.

"Este es nuestro vampiro." Victoria tenía un pequeño micrófono en la solapa mientras hablaba.

Me lancé hacía ella y sisee ruidosamente mientras las mujeres gritaban, parece que ya les gusto.

"Está siendo muy travieso esta noche." Victoria gruñó, tirando de mí más fuerte, "Y va a ser castigado por nosotras, más tarde esta noche!"

Gritos, risas. Me arrastré de mala gana, luchando un poco más.

"Pero cuidado, muerde". Victoria dijo con un tono sexy en su voz, consiguiendo ansiosos gritos de las clientes: "Es muy peligroso así que lo tenemos en su pequeña jaula de aquí."

Me arrastré detrás de ella a través de las mesas, y sentí unas pocas manos tocarme brevemente mientras continuaba mi falso lucha. Acercándome más a la jaula, hice un último intento de liberarme rugiendo, saltando y alcanzando una mesa donde tres chicas jóvenes estaban sentadas. Gritaron mientras gruñía, mostrando los dientes y apretando su mesa, mirándolas mientras Victoria me arrastraba por el pelo.

"Chico malo!". Victoria me arrojó en la jaula redonda, cerrando la puerta, sisee hacia ella, con mirada enojada y letal. Me lancé hacia ella, estirando mi brazo entre los barrotes y jalando su vestido mientras se volvía, a punto de iniciar la presentación.

Las mujeres aullaban, riendo y animando a Victoria mientras se volvía hacia mí y con la correa me azotaba la mano hasta que me retiré a mi pequeña celda gruñendo de dolor, sosteniendo mi brazo, lamiendo la zona de dolor a medida que más mujeres rugían.

"Si eres bueno, tal vez más tarde te deje tener amiguitas ahí adentro" Victoria me amenazó con la correa de nuevo mientras me gruñía defensiva, mostrando los dientes, "Qué les parece chicas? quién quiere pasar un poco de tiempo en la jaula esta noche?"

El ruido era suficiente para reventar mis tímpanos mientras todas gritaban y aullaban de nuevo.

"Muy bien, chicas!" Victoria salió al escenario principal, y me dejó en mi jaula, pero eso no quería decir que me quedaba ahí, aburrido. Seguía actuando mi parte de vampiro secuestrado.

Ella estaba anunciando al primer bailarín, Jasper. La habitación se quedó a oscuras, sonaron sirenas de la policía, las luces rojas y blancas bailaban a su alrededor como si un coche de policía se acercara. A continuación, se podía oír la voz de Jasper en un radio de policía, en respuesta a una llamada, sonaba muy oficial.

Él estaba en el escenario con gafas de sol y su uniforme de la policía, su bastón en la mano, mientras comenzaba su rutina. Ni siquiera podía verlo, estaba actuando como un vampiro malo.

Mi jaula se elevó en su propia plataforma, pero estaba cerca de la parte derecha de la audiencia, rodeada de mesas. También mantenía a las mujeres animadas entre bailarines para que no se aburrieran.

Trepé en los barrotes de mi jaula y fingí que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de salir. Arrojándome sobre los barrotes siseando y de rodillas, nunca parándome... aun esclavo. Me asomé hacía algunas mujeres a mi izquierda, a través de los barrotes, mirándola inocentemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, como tratando de entender que tipo de criaturas eran. Estaban en los 30´s, pero eran atractivas.

"El vampiro te está mirando." Dijo una de ellas a la otra, empujándola con el codo.

Tenía que ganarme a las chicas si las quería en mi jaula esta noche. Hago mucho dinero cuando pagan para entrar en mi jaula.

La otra mujer me miró más de cerca mientras me arrastraba sensualmente contra las barras, ronroneando con mi garganta. Había aprendido a hacer eso muy bien.

"Dios! Está que arde!." Dijo una mujer mientras le siseaba.

"Awww! Lo asústate Nancy, súper!"

Todas rieron cuando les sonreí un poco, curvando mis dedos sobre los barrotes y aplastando mi pecho sobre ellos para tenerlas más cerca.

Una chica fue creativa. Parecía de unos veinte y tantos, quizás una chica de universidad, su mesa estaba muy cerca de mi jaula. Ofreciéndome una fresa a través de las barras, supuse de su bebida, estaba tratando de tentarme hacia su lado.

Cayendo de rodillas me arrastré hacia ella, ronroneando de nuevo, sus amigas se echaron a reír con entusiasmo mientras me acercaba.

"Oh Dios!" dijo la chica de pelo largo y rubio sosteniendo la fresa, parecía nerviosa, temblando un poco mientras me acercaba.

Interpretando bien mi papel me di cuenta de que un vampiro no comería una fresa, pero estaba aquí para complacer a mis chicas. Ignoré la fresa para tomar su muñeca y morderla, pero era temprano aun, el juego vendría más tarde y no quería espantar a los clientes.

Aspiré la fresa, casí con timidez al principio, como lo haría un ciervo, pero entonces le mostré mi confianza después de un minuto y abrí mi boca bien, tomando la fresa en mi boca y cerrando mis húmedos labios sobre sus dedos, lamiendo y chupándolos, besándolos en apreciación.

"¡Maldita sea!" ella gritó, "Su boca es tan suave!"

Ronronee, cerré los ojos y dejé que jugara con mi pelo, todavía en cuatro patas.

"Creo que le gustas, Rosalie!" su pequeña amiga de pelo negro y puntiagudo se echó a reír.

"Por supuesto, lo estoy alimentando." Ella me sonrió, sin sacar los dedos de mi pelo. Tengo que admitir que se sentía muy bien. Ella era suave. Pero, como dije, la noche es joven. Seguramente habría mucho dolor una vez que estas chicas se hubieran embriagado. Las jóvenes pueden ser brutales.

"Él no quiere eso." Dijo la de pelo negro, sacando un montón de billetes.

¡Oh, mi tipo chica! Sí, me gusta esta mesa.

"Dale esto." Ella dijo, entregándole a la rubia cinco dólares.

Me acerqué más a las barras, la mitad de mi cuerpo contra las barras esperándola. Me agarré con las manos en la parte superior, cerca de la jaula, ella temblaba un poco, levantando el dobladillo de mi pequeño pantalón de cuero, colocando cerca los cinco dólares en el interior.

Comenzó a alejarse pero caí de rodillas y través de los barrotes de mi jaula la atraje tirando de su chaqueta y le di un lametón en la boca seguido de un largo y apasionado beso. Si quería más, podía pagarme más.

La dejé ir con un rudo empujón, a sabiendas de que a las chicas más jóvenes les gusta este tipo de cosas.

Se quedó allí, sin palabras por un momento, luego se volvió hacia su amiga y gritó: "Dame más de esos!"

Tomó el dinero de su amiga como un animal. ¿Ven? No se tarda mucho en pasar de chica inocente a furiosa atacante.

También vi a una tercera chica la mesa que estaba observando, y tenía un cuaderno abierto frente de ella. ¿Qué onda con ella? ¿Está haciendo bocetos de mí o algo así? La saque de mi mente, adentrándome en mi personaje cuando la rubia me dio un billete de diez dólares, y esta vez, me tocó el pecho un poco mientras me inclinaba sobre las barras para que pudiera darme mi regalo.

Gruñí con voz ronca mientras me tocaba y su pequeña amiga de cabello puntiagudo se levantó y se unió a ella, también, dándole un apretón a mi trasero antes de sentarse. Las dejé tocar tanto como querían, estaban siendo amables conmigo y eran ardientes así que disfruté el momento.

"¿hablas?" pregunto la de pelo negro con curiosidad, sonriendo hacia mí.

Decidí negar con la cabeza luciendo triste. Me gustaría hablar con ellas más tarde, cuando entrara en mi jaula.

"Awwww!" lucía triste por mí.

"Oh, vamos, un hombre que no habla es DIVINO!" dijo un ama de casa en su mesa, sus amigas rieron con ella. Hasta yo me reía por eso.

Se acercó al otro lado de mi jaula y agitó su dinero hacía mí. Detesté dejar la mesa de las chicas universitarias, pero no podía detenerme en una mesa demasiado tiempo. Me arrastré hasta las amas de casa y tomé el billete de la dama con los dientes, gruñendo complacido.

Me apoyé contra de las barras hacía ellas y sentí inmediatamente cinco pares de manos tocándome, a través de las barras y el tocándome el trasero. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero siempre me sorprendía, las que parecen la típica madre correcta siempre me hacen sentir como un pedazo de carne.

"Que buen trasero". Comentaron entre ellas mientras me acariciaban, una de ellas incluso deslizó la mano por el otro lado de mi pantalón para sentir mi piel desnuda allí. Me sonrió y se mostró complacida por ello y ronroneo de satisfacción.

"Olvida el culo, tengo algo mejor aquí." Otra frotaba mi entrepierna sin una gota de vergüenza, rozando de arriba y hacia abajo con su mano, al instante me sentí endurecer, una reacción involuntaria, pero que siempre me ha ganado algunos regalos adicionales.

"Woah!" aullaron y gritaron mientras las dedicaba una mirada profunda y ardiente.

"Maldición chico!," la mujer que me acariciaba dijo: "Toma... mi esposo no podría hacer eso aun si lo intentara!" Y un billete de $ 50 fue colocado con gratitud en mis pantalones, en la parte delantera.

Más tarde, después de que se fueron, lo guardé dentro de forma segura. Después de que las chicas universitarias me dieran a comer sus fresas, estaba empezando a recibir gran cantidad de pequeños bocados de otras mesas. Parecían encantas cuando comía de sus manos y lamía y chupaba sus dedos. Tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, me estaba ganando buenas propinas.

Victoria había venido un par de veces durante la noche, bromeando con los clientes que estaban "echando a perder su vampiro" y de ser demasiado dulces conmigo. Dijo que yo era un vampiro malo y necesitaba disciplina. Grandioso! gracias Victoria!. Ahora que empezaran a golpearme.

Les dijo que no me alimentaran con fruta, porque después, cuando pudieran entrar en mi jaula, realmente podrían alimentarme. Eso avivó el fuego aún más y tuve que darle crédito a Victoria, sabía cómo mantener a estas mujeres interesadas.

Emmett había hecho su número y atrajo mucha atención de las mujeres, como siempre. Estuvo a punto de quitarme a algunas de mis chicas, pero luego cuando me coloque de cabeza en mi jaula, sosteniéndome con las piernas a las barras, obtuve su atención de nuevo. Me sostuve de la parte inferior de las barras con las manos, fingiendo que estaba atado, mi puños de cuero alrededor de las muñecas como si estuviera atado.

Ronroneé y sisee mientras cada mujer en el lugar se acercaba y tomaba su turno para acariciarme a través de los barrotes. Entre bailes, mi espalda fue acariciada por una mujer mayor de pelo gris. Yo estaba en cuatro patas, lo más cerca que pude llegar a los barrotes, mientras que ella acariciaba mi espalda. Me gustaba la experiencia y aunque no lo crean, las mujeres mayores eran más amables, la mayoría de ellas. Nunca insultaban, nunca eran muy rudas, siempre admirando y apreciando, siempre generosas con las propinas.

"eres un amor, ¿no es así?" dijo la mujer mientras yo ronroneaba, no queriendo que se detuviera. Dios, soy un enfermo pervertido.

Sólo rascó mi espalda y puso un billete de cien dólares doblado cerca de mi boca y no en mis pantalones. ¡Qué gran dama!.

Tomé el dinero con mis colmillos y agache la cabeza para que acariciara mi cabello, y lo hizo, tocando gentilmente. Deslizando el dinero para asegurarlo, deje que me acariciaba, después la mire sonriendo y metí un poco la cara entre los barrotes, invitándola a besarme, separé mis labios y meneé mi lengua en el aire.

Ella era linda, se sonrojó y se acerco, dándome un fugaz beso en los labios, y luego salió corriendo. Me gustaba y probablemente no se acercaría a mí de nuevo.

Me di vuelta y al mirar alrededor, vi a la chica sentada a solas con su cuaderno, escribiendo mientras me arrastraba hacía ella, tratando de ver qué demonios estaba haciendo. Me vio y saltó, dando un pequeño gritito mientras yo le siseaba, interpretando aun mi papel.

"Lo siento". Dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco. Parecía que quería decir más, pero dudó.

Siempre me sentía desafiado cuando no podía llamar la atención de una chica al bailar o trabajar. Ésta presentaba un verdadero reto. ¡Traía un cuaderno! Tal vez es una de esas chicas inteligentes que piensa que está por encima de todo este desenfreno. Haría que abandonara ese cuaderno, aun sí me llevaba toda la noche.

Estaba suficientemente cerca. Decidí arriesgarme y hacerlo.

Me agaché y le arrebate el cuaderno de la mano, metiéndolo en mi jaula, estampando mi espalda contra el otro lado, tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. Me gritó y se puso de pie, viniendo hacia mi jaula y metiendo la mano para tratar de alcanzarme.

"Hey! eso es mío!" -gritó sobre la música: "Por favor? necesito eso! Es para la escuela!"

No lo hice y lo abrí, haciendo una mueca como si no entendiera las marcas extrañas del interior, como un estúpido vampiro animal. En la oscuridad, no podía ver mucho de todos modos, a excepción de las palabras "hombre vampiro" en letras grandes. Estaba escribiendo sobre mí.

Bueno, si lo quiere de regreso, va a tener que pagar mucho.

"Por favor, chico vampiro?" me hablaba como si fuera realmente un animal tonto. Sus lindas amigas regresaron del baño de damas, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Me miraron sonriendo mientras metía la pequeña libreta en la parte delantera de mi pantalón, consiguiendo una sonora reacción de parte de la morena que trataba de alcanzarme. Extendí las manos sobre mi cabeza hacia las barras haciendo flexiones, fingiendo ignorarla.

"Genial, ahora esta ejercitando! Sudando sobre mis notas!" se quejó mientras sonreía para mi mismo.

"Y te quejas, ¿por qué…?" dijo la pequeña de pelo negro. La rubia me miró con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Está como quiere!" La rubia estaba disfrutando de mi entrenamiento.

"Tomó mi cuaderno de notas!" les dijo la morena, "necesito que me lo regrese."

"Bueno," la chica de pelo negro tomó su bolso, sacando más billetes, "Dale unos cuantos dólares y estoy segura de que te lo devolverá, DUH!"

La pequeña parecía pensar que haría cualquier cosa por unos dólares. Error. Ahora necesitarían veinte para recuperar este cuaderno. Ahora que había visto lo que valía para la morena.

La morena agitó un par de billetes hacía mí como si fuera un perro hambriento y estos fueran las galletas. Me sorprendía que no hiciera sonidos con la boca para atraerme.

La ignoré, haciendo algunos movimientos el tubo Stripper, trepando por los barrotes, de cabeza, tirando mi cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, dando tumbos, como si tratará de salir de mi celda, gruñendo frustrado.

"No está funcionando, Alice." La morena se quejó con su amiga.

"Quiere más, entonces." Alice señaló acertadamente y murmurando: "¿Sabes que estos individuos hacen cualquier cosa por dinero... sólo tienes que darle la cantidad correcta."

Entonces la chica Alice comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos, llamándome.

"Aquí, chico." Me llamo mientras estaba de cabeza, con las manos colgando inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

"Mira, chico... 140 dólares!" hizo un gesto con unos cuantos billetes, mientras comenzaba a bajar, cayendo de rodillas de nuevo, tomando mi tiempo para arrastrarme hacia el trío.

"No le hables como si fuera un perro, Alice!" la rubia la regañó: "Es un vampiro. Sé amable con él."

"Sólo estoy tratando de que nos regrese el cuaderno." Rezongó Alice a su amiga rubia.

Ahora, cuando hay una propina generosa a veces la quitan en el último minuto, así que pronto y prudentemente aprendí a que no les daría nada hasta asegurarme el dinero.

Me arrastré hasta los barrotes, metiendo primero la nariz un poco, con la esperanza de que pusiera el dinero en mis dientes. No lo hizo.

-No, no. "me hablaba como si tuviera tres años, "Dale a Bella su libreta y podrás tener esto."

¿Quieres jugar así, ¿eh? Bueno, tengo un par de trucos propios.

Me moví hacia atrás y saqué el cuaderno de mi pantalón, abriéndolo un lugar donde estaba escrito y tomando un pedazo de papel, lo puse en mis dientes, sin arrancarlo solo amenazando.

"NO, NO!" esta la Bella gritó, y puse mis ojos en ella sonriendo con Alice.

"Dáselo, Alice!" Bella le gritó a su amiga.

La victoria es mía.

"Sí que eres malo!" coincidió Alice con las advertencias de Victoria y arrojó el dinero a mi jaula.

Les di una sonrisa, para que no quedaran resentimientos y puse la libreta cerrada, arrastrándose para dárselo a ella. Lo tomó con suavidad, incluso me dijo, "Gracias, vampiro."

Me sonrió y le ofrecí mis labios.

"Oooh, Bella, quiere darle un beso!" Rosalie parecía emocionada por su amiga, "Es fabuloso, tienes que hacerlo!"

"Oh, no, gracias..." Se sonrojó profusamente y le sonreía calidamente.

Di gruñido disgustado y empuje los hombros en los barrotes, dándole otra oportunidad más. Vamos, Bella, seamos amigos. Sin resentimientos.

Pero se acobardó, salió huyendo a su mesa con la libreta, y tomando más notas.

Victoria vino después, y pregunto al trío "¿Se esta comportando, chicas?"

Se rieron, diciendo: "Oh, sí!" y "Es muy bueno!"

Sólo Alice se quejó, "No, es un chico malo, justo como dijiste!"

Le gruñí. Hoy era el vampiro bueno. Me gustaría que regresara la semana siguiente a verme jugar al vampiro malo, que era mucho peor.

"Te lo advertí". Dijo Victoria y se volvió hacia mí, golpeando un palo contra los barrotes.

"HEY!" me gritó mientras yo le gruñía, lejos de su lado de la jaula: "¿Quieres que te azoten? ¿Verdad?

Oh sí! eso es en 30 minutos, ¿no? Maldición.

Rugí. Toma eso Victoria.

"Compórtate ahí dentro o te haré llorar!" amenazó sonriendo a las chicas y volviendo al escenario principal para continuar el show.

"Genial, lo metiste en problemas!" Bella regañó la pequeña, al tiempo que recibían su bebida del camarero, un hombre, sin camisa y usando un cuello blanco, corbata negra y puños en las muñecas, y con pantalón negro ajustado. Yo también atendería mesas esta noche, después de que la función del vampiro terminara.

"Ay, es todo parte del show, relájate!" le informó Alice.

Ésta Alice conoce de estos lugares. Sin embargo, nunca la he visto aquí antes,.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

LATIGAZO!

"RRRRRRR!" gruñí más fuerte, dentro de mi jaula, la puerta abierta, y mis muñecas atadas por encima de mi cabeza en las barras en el techo de mi celda.

Era hora de azotar al vampiro y por $ 30 cada uno de los clientes podrían darme cinco latigazos con el látigo de cuero Victoria había adquirido un día conmigo.

Este látigo tenía un aspecto desagradable, y se escuchaba un buen latigazo al tocar mi piel, pero no lastimaba mucho. Y no dejaba marcas.

Había una larga fila para entrar aquí y darme con él. Después castigar al vampiro, después de haber sido azotado para portarme bien, se formaba otra línea para que las mujeres pudieran entrar en la jaula conmigo, al cerrarse la puerta tras nosotros podía bailar con ellas. Bueno, yo bailaba mientras ellas me agarraban.

La rubia y Bella con la libreta odiaban ver que me azotaran. No participaron en eso y cada vez que me golpeaban y gritaba, se enojaban. Incluso Bella gritó: "Eres una mujer terrible, golpear algo tan hermoso!"

Tal vez la vería más tarde en la jaula. Tal vez vendría a consolarme después de mi castigo.

Alice, le dijo de nuevo que todo era un acto y que no estaba siendo herido en absoluto. Desearía que se callara. Estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Por más de una hora, fui sumisamente azotado. Victoria entró en la jaula después de la fila se terminó y cerró la puerta, sólo ella y yo ahora.

Solloce un poco, colgando inerte de las muñecas mientras revisaba si ahora ya era más obediente. En el micrófono, Victoria me regañaba.

"¿Vas a portarte mal ahora?" -gritó, azotándome la espalda de nuevo.

LATIGAZO! "RRRRRRRRRRR!" arquee mi cuerpo y rugí furioso.

"¿Sí o no?" -preguntó, golpeando de nuevo.

LATIGAZO. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" grite, apretando los puños y pateando con mis pies descalzos.

"¿Sí?" me agarró del pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Incluso jadee más fuerte, como si me doliera.

"¿Puedo traer a los seres humanos aquí?" me preguntó: "¿prometes no matarlos?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

LATIGAZO. LATIGAZO. Grité de nuevo, en agonía.

"Dilo". Victoria gruño "Puedes hablar. No le gusta hablar con los seres humanos, le gusta hablar mentalmente con otros vampiros. Pero creo que está dispuesto a hablar ahora. Promételo."

Gruñendo, dudé. Todos los clientes observaban y esperaban. Victoria puso el micrófono a mi cara.

"Lo prometo...". Usé una voz profunda y suave, consiguiendo un club lleno de gritos, mujeres salvajes formaban una línea afuera de mi jaula.

"la promesa de un vampiro." Victoria dijo, "Si pueden creerla, y tienen el valor... atrévanse a entrar a la jaula del vampiro. Díganme lo que quieran y controlare al vampiro. Pero cuidado... es muy travieso y no siempre obedecer. "

Creo que todas las mujeres en el club se levantaron ese momento. Todo lo que vi detrás de mí eran mesas vacías. Incluso la mesa de Bella estaba vacía. Sonreí contento de que vería al trío aquí esta noche. Parecían divertidas.

Música vampirezca sonaba fuerte, oscura, música fantasmal del tipo de mansiones embrujadas. Los seres humanos comenzaron a pagar para entrar en mi celda. Me soltaron las muñecas aunque otras veces pagaron para que me esposaran de nuevo para poder tocarme, besar mi cuello y el pecho, incluso algunos de ellas mis pezones. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, sonreí y me eché a reír, silbaba cuando algo realmente audaz sucedía. Traté de hablar lo menos posible para mantener el personaje, a nadie parecía importarle eso. Era mi cuerpo lo que querían, no conversar.

Una mujer vino y me quería atado, las manos sobre mi cabeza. Solo puse mis manos en el techo pretendiendo estar esposado, pero podía soltarme en cualquier momento. Pero nunca rompía la ilusión. Cualquier cosa que hicieran estaba bien. Victoria sonreía todo el tiempo, le encaba la forma en complacía a todas y cada una de ellas, sin mostrar asco o repugnancia. Tenía una sonrisa, y mirada sexy para cada una de ellas.

Creí que una mujer de 40 me sofocaría. Me besó en los labios mientras estaba "atado" y me agarró del pelo, empujando su lengua en mi garganta, sin soltarme por un largo rato, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban una contra la otra. Traté de devolverle el beso, pero su beso era duro y furioso, quizá algún hombre se había ganado su ira y se desquitaba conmigo, un beso de venganza, quizá.

Victoria casi intervino para salvarme, justo cuando pensé que perdería el sentido su tiempo terminó y me soltó. Jadee pesadamente al recibir por fin oxígeno, Victoria sonreía.

"Estás bien vampiro? me preguntó, realmente preocupada.

"Estoy bien." Le guiñé un ojo, sonriendo, "Wow. ¡Vaya forma de besar!"

Con una sonrisa, Victoria fue al siguiente grupo de chicas, tomando su dinero y su petición. Eran las tres chicas! La de la libreta, Bella, creo que se llamaba. Me preguntaba qué les gustaría que hiciera con ellas.

"Sin esposas, vampiro." me dijo Victoria y baje las manos, agarrado de los barrotes mientras me ponían en posición, esperando que entraran en mi pequeños dominios.

"Sólo baila." Victoria abrió la puerta de la celda y me sonrió. Eran chicas buenas.

Empecé a bailar lentamente, cerrando los ojos y moviendo mis caderas en pequeños círculos, todavía con los barrotes detrás de mí. Por un segundo dudaron en entrar, pero les di una suave mirada entre pestañas.

"Adelante" dije les dije suavemente, "Las he estado esperando a las tres toda la noche."

Risitas femeninas danzaron en mis oídos cuando la de pelo rubio entró primero.

"Vamos". Dijo a sus dos amigas, agarrando a la morena y arrastrándola adentro, la pequeña entro a la final nerviosa.

La puerta de la jaula se cerró de golpe, asustándolas, saltando por el susto.

"Bienvenidas." ronronee con alegría tomando la mano de la rubia en la mía, besándola como un caballero.

"H-hola". Tartamudeó, sus ojos vacilando sobre mis pectorales. Antes de que se diera cuenta la gire y tenía su espalda contra los barrotes, yo estaba apoyado contra ella, moviendo mis caderas sugestivamente contra la de ella.

"¡OH MIERDA!" la rubia gritó ante mi sonrisa mientras restregaba mi pecho contra el de ella, queriendo que se llevara a casa el olor de mi aceite en su ropa.

"DONDE ESTAN CHICAS?" la rubia pedía a gritos ayuda de sus amigas, pero estaban detrás de nosotros, mirándonos con la boca abierta.

No hice caso de sus gritos y le mostré los dientes de vampiro, inclinándome para encontrar su cuello, quitando su collar del camino, y presionando suavemente mis colmillos falsos contra su carne, dando un lametón húmedo a su perfumada piel.

"OHHH POR DIOOOS!" ahora era jalea en mis brazos, mientras restregaba mi entrepierna.

Entonces sentí un pequeño par de manos a tocando mi trasero detrás de mí. Es la chica del libreta? Me di la vuelta, siseando a la pequeña de pelo puntiagudo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, le gustaba mi juego de vampiro.

"Dios, eres LINDO!" me dijo mientras la alzaba encima sobre mi hombro y la llevaba al lado vacío de la jaula, dándole a su trasero un par de palmadas y apretones mientras ella gritaba y reía.

"Nada de matar!" Victoria sonrió, me advirtió mientras trabajaba a estas chicas.

"Quizá". Gruñí, poniendo a la pequeña Alice contra los barrotes y colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sujetando los barrotes para no dejarla caer.

Enterré mi cara en su blusa mientras ella gritaba y sujetaba también los barrotes, incapaz siquiera de alejarme. No la mordí, ni nada, sólo restregué le rostro un segundo, le di un pequeño mordisco y unos besos suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula.

La puse en el suelo y corrió hacía a la rubia. Miré a la chica del cuaderno y gruñí amenazador, sonriendo sensualmente y acechándola.

"Oh Dios... No..." sea arrincono, tratando de alejarse de mí, pero pronto lo agarré, la miraba fijamente, atrapé su cuerpo entre el mío y los barrotes, susurre, "¿Qué es lo que deseas, notebook girl?" [Suena mejor en inglés n_n]

Reía nerviosa y estaba tan ruborizada que se veía morada.

"No tengas miedo." Susurre con mi voz de vampiro "no muerdo... mucho."

"Oh, Bella, deja que te muerda, es jodidamente increíble!" Rosalie se echó a reír.

Acerqué mi rostro al hueco de su cuello, respirando acaloradamente, preparándome para morder suavemente con mis colmillos falsos. A todas las mujeres les encantaba que las mordiera el vampiro.

"Espera, no". Cambió de idea: "¿Puedo... simplemente... besarte?"

Parecía avergonzada de pedirme eso, como si fuera una chica sucia. De verdad, había inocencia aquí, refrescante y extraño. Pero me encantó.

"¿Dónde te gustaría?" Me incliné sobre ella, dándole mis ojos adormilados, presionando mi sedoso y lampiño pecho contra sus pechos.

"Ummm..." se sonrojó de nuevo, "En los labios... Mi boca!" se apresuró a añadir al final, temiendo que iría por sus otros labios. Me reí.

"Un honor." susurre, abriendo mi boca y plantando el más suave, húmedo, y apasionado beso que pude crear, queriendo que obtuviera el valor de su dinero. No era barato entrar en la jaula. Y lo único que quería era solo un beso. Me gustó esta.

Sus dos amigas estaban gritando detrás de mí mientras movía mis caderas hacia ella, al besarla. Mis manos sostuvieron su rostro con firmeza para que no pudiera escapar de mí hasta que estuviera listo para liberarla.

Wow, realmente disfruté eso. La mire fijamente mientras daba pequeños besos sobre su barbilla, sin apartar mis ojos de ella mientras desperdigaba tiernos besos alrededor de su inocente rostro. Bueno, su inocente y rojo brillante rostro.

Finalmente le pregunté: "¿Cómo estuvo eso?"

Me miró, sin palabras. Su libreta golpeo el piso con un sonido sordo y le di mi sonrisa de chica bueno, riendo un poco por su reacción. Muy inocente. Muy linda. Sería una linda novia para algún chico. Tal vez en unos años sería el bailarín en su despedida de soltera.

"Muy bien, suficiente, TU!" Victoria vio que su tiempo había terminado y me empujo contra los barrotes con su bat. Fingí que estaba realmente me estaba deteniendo ahí, pero no era así.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Ronronee mientras salían poco a poco. La chica de la libreta fue la última en salir, sus ojos fijos en mí. Le sonreí de nuevo y dije: "Buenas noches, notebook girl."

Se sonrojó de nuevo, tomando su libreta del suelo y me dejó a las 200 mujeres de la fila.

"Grilletes, vampiro!" Victoria anunció a las siguientes mujeres mientras comencé a sonreír deslizando mis manos hacía arriba, a la espera.

**BPOV**

Oh, Dios mío, ese fue sin duda el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido de la jaula y haberme ido a mi mesa, pero así fue, porque así estoy, sentada, mirando mi bebida.

"Dios!, es increíble!" Rosalie balbuceó mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar al vampiro que estaba con dos mujeres que tocaban sus piernas y agarrando el trasero, tomándose su tiempo para explorar sus músculos mientras tenía las manos sujetadas.

"Ukkk..." odiaba ver lo que esas mujeres estaban haciéndole, "Algunas mujeres son como cerdos, lo juro. Míralas! ¡Oh Dios, le está chupando el pezón y estrujando el otro! Lo está MORDIENDO!"

"Apuesto a que pagó $ 500 para poder a hacerle eso." comentó Alice, mirando con una sonrisa.

Miré el rostro del chico vampiro, pensé que vería desagrado o humillación en el, pero lo estaba disfrutando con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente, con quejidos y gemidos de placer!

Luego sonrió y besó sus labios, al igual que había besado los míos! Una parte de mí se sintió estúpida. Todo fue un acto para él. Era así con cada una de las mujeres que estaban aquí.

Pensé que nuestro momento había sido de alguna manera... especial. Al menos, lo fue para mí. Pero, ¿cómo podría significar algo para él? Que está siendo tocado y besado por todas las mujeres de aquí.

Abrí mi cuaderno de notas e hice estas observaciones por escrito cuando Alice se inclinó hacía mí.

"Así que, ¿vas a pedírselo?" sonrió hacia el chico vampiro.

"Es perfecto." Respondí. "Me desconcierta. Es mi favorito de todos los chicos que hemos visto aquí, y el más guapo, eso es seguro. Y luce bien, de la personalidad correcta. Me gustaría saber su nombre para que pudiera hacer una revisión de antecedentes. "

"Bueno, después de que lo hayan terminado de violar, tal vez podrías preguntarle a la mujer del micrófono, Victoria, algo acerca de él. Tal vez puedas hablar con él tras bastidores o algo así." Rosalie sugirió: "No es como si fuera una estrella de rock, PUEDES hablar con él, sabes."

"Oh Dios". Me volví hacía él y tres chicas de veintitantos, vestidas como zorras, mostrando mucha piel, lo rodeaban restregándose contra el y le besaban la espalda y el pecho, una de las chica lo sujetaba del cabello y atacaba salvajemente su cuello. Una de ellas incluso puso la cara en su entrepierna!

Y sin embargo, parecía estar encantado, amando cada cosa que hacían con él. Era definitivamente alguien de quien podría hacer un buen estudio. Sabía que había más que sólo un cuerpo y un rostro. Quería entrar en su cabeza y saber que le hizo hacer de esto un modo vida, qué es lo que pasaba por su mente mientras estas mujeres abusaban de él de esa manera. Tenía una gran sonrisa, pero yo sabía que había algo más. Quería llegar al fondo de este hombre vampiro.

Y en ese momento, lo elegí para ser el tema de mi tesis. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era… convencerlo de que hablar conmigo.

Uffff, porfin lo he subido corregido.

Espero que los disfruten. Prometo que trataré de actualizar una vez por semana, si no lo logró no desesperen, no tardaré mucho.


	2. 2 Comprando un vampiro

Hola Chicas, les pido mil disculpas por los errores de omisión y de dedazo del primer capítulo.

Perdonen también si de repente tardo mucho en actualizar, como pueden ver los capítulos son muy largos y pues me toma mi tiempo traducir y corregir, y también debo trabajar, aunque no lo crean.

Disfrútenlo! Porque yo creo que actualizaré hasta la próxima, así que tomen este capítulo y estiiiiiirenlo todo lo que puedan.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**2**

**Comprando un vampiro**

**BPOV**

Ya me había bebido 3 Sex in the beach cuando que volví a ver al vampiro de nuevo. Lo habían llevado arrastrando después de dos horas de complacer a las mujeres que se alinearon en su jaula y pasó todavía otra hora hasta que volvió de nuevo.

Caí en la cuenta de que probablemente necesitaba y merecía un buen descanso después de una larga noche en esa pequeña jaula, pero estaba muriendo de nervios mientras lo esperaba.

¿Qué le digo?

"¡Oh, hola, me preguntaba si querrías pasar un par unas semanas conmigo, para poder preguntarte todo sobre tu vida y saber ver por qué estás tan dañado…. No, no está bien. No quería que sonara como si lo fuera a acosar o a llamarlo chiflado o desequilibrado, pero no parecer una ninfómana tampoco.

Rosalie fue la que lo vio en la oscuridad mientras se abría camino con gracia a través de las mesas, ahora vestido con traje de camarero, el cuello de esmoquin y puños a juego, sin camisa, que era algo realmente... hermoso de ver. Y los ajustados pantalones negros... wow.

Tengo que dejar de babear por este tipo, estoy aquí por motivos educativos. ¡Sí, claro! Una parte de mí tenía que admitir que encontraba este lugar y todo este mundo fascinante y prohibido.

Mi papá es el jefe de la policía en nuestra ciudad natal Forks, donde vive, y donde odiaría verme en un lugar como este, olvídense de invitar a un chico vampiro a mi casa y platicar con él. No podré hablarle nunca sobre esto. Pero esto es Nueva York al otro lado del mundo. Papá jamás se enterara. Así que tengo que sacarlo de mi mente y hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

"Wow! también es muy guapo sin el maquillaje de vampiro." dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora, ya estaba enamorada de él, era obvio.

Estaba en el bar, riendo con la chica bartender, echando un vistazo al lugar mientras la música sonaba y otros tres bailarines iban de una mesa a otra para dar bailes a las mujeres mientras agitaban su dinero en el aire. Los otros chicos también eran guapos, pero el vampiro de alguna manera era más especial, para mí tenía había algo extra. No podía decir qué ytampoco podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Su cara ya no era tan pálida, pero aun era muy clara en comparación con su pelo cobrizo y sus labios de color marrón oscuro. Mis piernas, realmente comenzaron a temblar con tan sólo mirándolo moverse entre las mesas normalmente, fuera de su jaula y sin su collar. Se movía como el humo, planeando y girándose con facilidad y fluidez, como agua caliente.

Tomó la bandeja de bebidas y dijo adiós a la bartender rubia, poniéndose a trabajar y entregando las bebidas a una mesa a 5 m de la nuestra.

Quería oírle hablar de nuevo, verlo interactuar con las mujeres fuera de la jaula, no como un vampiro que no podía hablar, sino como él mismo.

Creo que a las tres nos silenció la sorpresa, porque ninguna hablaba, estábamos mirando boca abiertas y babeando al dios que servía bebidas a las mujeres mayores.

"CHICAS!" el hombre vampiro gritó feliz a las "chicas" en esa mesa que tenían al menos 50 años más. Sonreí, advirtiendo que con eso ya las estaba haciendo sentir como niñas otra vez. Todas se animaron como por arte de magia y rieron como adolescentes.

"Oh, ahí está!" gritaron cuando comenzó a repartir las bebidas a las mujeres, "El chico vampiro! Te amamos! Eres TAN guapo!" las voces y los elogios se amontonaban.

"INCREIBLE!" otra le gritó.

Sonrió como un niño, halagado, con sus dientes, ahora sin colmillos, tan blancos como la nieve. Perfecto.

"Gracias damas." Era amable y parecía un poco tímido mientras colocaba sus bebidas y luego una de las mujeres a su lado le preguntó algo que no pude oír. Todas las mujeres gritaron cuando se echó a reír y bajo la bandeja, acostándose a mitad de la mesa al centro de ellas.

"Oh, mierda!" las tres gritamos al mismo tiempo, colgando la lengua.

Se lanzaron sobre él como si fuera su última comida. Incluso me puse de pie para ver mejor, pero estaba recostado sobre la mesa, con los brazos arriba, una de las mujeres sostenía sus muñecas hacia abajo mientras otras diez en su mesa se turnaban para besar su boca. Me acerqué para ver más de cerca, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y vi como daba un pequeño gemido de placer, dos de las mujeres tomaron cubitos de hielo de sus vasos y les daban vueltas sobre sus pezones descubiertos, lamiendo y mordiéndolos. Vi manos por todo su cuerpo, incluso frotando arriba y abajo de su entrepierna a través de sus pantalones apretados. Él sólo gemía y las besaba a todas, dejando a otra estar mujer de pie entre sus piernas abiertas, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él con la ropa puesta.

Quería salvarlo, parecía tan terrible la forma en que todas lo rodeaban y abusaban de diferentes maneras.

Miré alrededor y noté que no había guardias seguridad para ayudar al hombre vampiro. Pero por otro lado, no parecía necesitar ayuda. Estaba sonriendo y riendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras espiaba y sentía los cubos de hielo ahora moviéndose sobre su bien marcado abdomen.

"Me encanta esta mesa." ronroneó, abriendo los labios cuando otra mujer se lanzó sobre él, sofocando su boca mientras se gemía de nuevo.

"Sí... síiiiiiii..." Gimió mientras hacía un sonido de SSSSSSSSSSSS, soportando el hielo de nuevo mientras otra mujer en la mesa le daba una rebanada de piña de la bebida, mojando su labio inferior con él primero antes de colocarlo en sus suaves labios. Ella lo tentaba mientras el intentaba lamerlo. Después dejó que lo comiera.

"Gracias, hermosa." ronroneó mientras masticaba la piña, y se la pasaba rápidamente, consiguiendo un coro de risas de las mujeres.

"Oh Dioooossss..." gimió cuando una mujer le pellizcó los pezones y los mordió "Maldición chicas... me estás excitando..." se rió con ellas.

Parecía que le gustaba todo lo que le hacían. Se veía tan delicioso ahí, indefenso y ofreciéndose a estas mujeres, dejándolas hacer lo que quisieran con él. Y no se veía incómodo o molesto.

Regresé de nuevo a nuestra mesa, ahora con más miedo de acercarme a él. Pero más intrigada por él. Sí, claro. Sabía por qué me tenía intrigada y no tenía nada que ver con la escuela o la psiquiatría.

Muy dentro de mí, quería que se acostara sobre nuestra mesa, pero ahora sólo parecería que lo estábamos copiando.

"Dale la vuelta!" gritó una de las mujeres de la mesa, gritó y festejando "WOOOOO!"

Miré de nuevo, viendo que en verdad lo giraraban sobre su estómago besando y tocando su musculosa espalda, arañándolo mientras se quedaba acostado de buena gana, a pesar de eso sujetaron sus manos detrás de él, poniendo peso sobre ellas para que no pudiera escapar.

"Vampiro malo!" otra de ellas gritó y comenzó a darle nalgadas con la bandeja redonda que llevaba. Escuché para ver si se quejaba o le dolía, pero él se reía cuando vi su expresión, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando recibía un golpe fuerte.

Entonces le oí decir: "Gracias, ¿me dan otro?"

Eso las volvió locas y luego de verdad que le dieron. Me estremecí sólo viendo como lo golpeaban, pero nunca hizo un sonido de desagrado o caras.

Una señora en realidad le preguntó, mirándolo a la cara, si le hacían daño y él le guiñó un ojo, y dijo sonriendo: "No, me encanta cuando duele nena."

"Él no nació, fue esculpido y traído a la vida!" Alice agitó la cabeza, "¿Cómo puede dejar que le hagan eso? Yo estaría tan..."

"Lo sé. "Respiré sorprendida y sin poder apartar la mirada.

Victoria fue a la mesa después de 20 minutos y dijo en broma: "Oigan ustedes, chicas ¿qué le están haciendo a mi mesero?"

"Nos está atendiendo." Una señora se echó a reír, las demás gritando y riendo también.

Victoria tiró del hombre vampiro por el pelo y se lo retorció, haciéndole estremecerse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Descansando en el trabajo, Edward?" -preguntó, dando a las mujeres un poco de espectáculo antes de soltarlo.

"No, jefa." Respiró.

"Vuelve al trabajo, perra." Ella se burló, soltándolo, sonriendo a las mujeres mientras dejaba al ebrio grupo.

"Lo siento, chicas." Se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo, agachándose y recogiendo su bandeja, mientras cada mujer se le acercaba y ponían billetes grandes en sus pantalones. En 20 minutos, tenía billetes por todo su pantalón solo de esta mesa.

"No, eres demasiado buena conmigo... No…" Estaba siendo modesto, mientras lo consentían con grandes propinas, "Gracias, chicas, esta es ahora mi mesa favorita. Vuelvo más tarde, cuando pierda a la jefa. Disfruten sus bebidas! "

Se fue sonriendo. Esperé a ver si la cara feliz cambiaba una vez que estuviera lejos de ellos, pero no fue así. Tal vez era un robot. Simplemente no lo podía leer. Y era buena para eso maldición!. Pero él era mejor.

"Adiós, divino!", "Hasta luego, sexy!", Y "no te demores, vampiro!" fueron algunas despedidas que le daban.

Estaban muy satisfechas cuando las dejó y una mujer le robó un rápido beso antes de que regresara velozmente a la barra para traer otra orden.

"Pidamos más bebidas" Dijo Rosalie: "Eso lo traerá aquí y podrás hablar con él."

"Hablar? Mierda, yo quiero que se acueste en NUESTRA mesa!" Alice gruñócon avidez.

Levantó los dedos mientras yo moría de nervios.

"No le puedo preguntar sobre eso en la mesa ahora!" sisee viéndolo poner algunas bebidas en un mesa cerca. Les sonrió a las mujeres allí, guiñándole un ojo a una de ellas, pero luego vio a Rosalie levantar la mano.

"Disculpen chicas." dándoles esa sonrisa perfecta, y después caminó hacia nosotros.

"Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío..." gemí, abriendo mi cuaderno de nuevo, aterrorizada de repente de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hola chicas". Usaba una voz seductora ahora, con las manos detrás de él, levantando una ceja, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

Parecía que no sólo preguntaba si queríamos más bebidas.

"Hola". Rosalie sonrió, sin decir nada más, con los ojos fijos en él.

Él se rió, y fue melodioso. "Hola" saludó, inclinándose y diciendo: "Debo decirles, que son tres de las mujeres más bellas aquí esta noche. Mis ojos siguen volteando a verlas."

Rosalie y Alice se rieron como quinceañeras y Rosalie sacó un billete de veinte dólares y se lo dio directo a él.

Parecía confundido, pero feliz. "¿Es esto para un trago... o?"

"Es tuyo". Rosalie soltó. Tenía la sensación de que si él quería, ella le daría su tarjeta.

"Muchas gracias". Él sonrió, deslizándoselo en el bolsillo, "¿Cómo están sus bebidas? ¿Alguien tiene sed?"

Alice habló. Rosalie estaba ida, en _La La Landia_.

"Nos encantó ese juego del vampiro, allá." Alice hizo un gesto hacia la jaula, "Nunca he visto algo así antes. Fue ardiente!"

"Gracias." Sonrió otra sonrisa torcida ¡wow, me encanta esa sonrisa! Tan masculinamente linda!

Era claro para mí ahora que estaba un poco fuera de práctica en hablar largo con las mujeres, supuse que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer plática en este trabajo. Quería decir: "¿Ahora puedes acostarte en nuestra mesa?" pero moriría en el segundo en que las palabras escaparan de mis labios.

"¿Puedo tomar una Coca-Cola?" escupí.

Él me miró y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin tomar ninguna nota, luego miró a Alice y Rosalie, ¿Y para ustedes, chicas? "

"¿Puedo pedirte a ti?" Rosalie le preguntó, haciéndolo reír. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y parecía horrorizada, rectificando en voz alta, "Quiero decir, puedo tener un Martini de manzana?"

Rosalie parecía que quería esconderse en un agujero y morir. Me sonrojé de vergüenza por ella, feliz de que no fui yo quien la regó.

Alice soltó una risita y ordenó una Alabama Slammer.

"Eso es todo?" -preguntó, esperando pacientemente.

"Sí". Sonreí, entonces el hombre vampiro se inclinó de nuevo hacia Rosalie, murmurándole algo.

Se fue hacía a la barra y la boca de Rosalie estaba abierta de par en par.

Inmediatamente Alice y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella.

"¿Qué dijo?" exigimos.

"Me dijo que podía tenerlo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar." Casi empezó a saltar de arriba y abajo en su silla. Nunca vi a Rosalie de esta manera. Ella solía ser tan apatica cerca de los chicos en la escuela. Tal vez era sólo este hombre el que le provocaba esto.

"¡Te odio!" Alice estaba celosa mientras yo tomaba notas sobre este efecto que estaba teniendo en amigas.

"Shhh, ahí viene." Las callé mientras él se deslizaba de nuevo a nuestra mesa.

"Muy bien, diosas," ronroneó cuando volvió, dándonos nuestra bebidas, "Coca-Cola, Slammer Alabama, y un Martini de manzana. Hice que le pusiera azúcar extra alrededor de este solo para ti."

Pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa de Martini, cubriéndolo con polvo blanco y lo puso en los labios de Rosalie "Prueba". Le dijo sonriéndole.

Alice y yo casi abrimos nuestras bocas cuando Rosalie abrió la suya, tomando la punta del dedo con cautela en los labios, logrando que él sonriera mientras ella probaba de su dedo, lamiendo el azúcar lentamente. Ella le sostuvo la mano con las suyas, entrecerrando los ojos.

Maldita sea. Odio a Rosalie también. ¡Perra! Dios, ahora estoy celosa. Voy a tener que tomar nota de eso.

"¿Suficientemente dulce?" su voz destilaba seducción.

"Sí". Su voz chilló como Elmo de Plaza Sésamo. Alice y yo tratamos de aguantar nuestras carcajadas hasta que el Adonis dejara la mesa.

"Perfecto". Su pulgar le acarició la mejilla se volvió hacia nosotros, preguntando: "¿Hay algo más que deseen?"

**¡Dios, Te amo**!

"No, gracias." Difícilmente encontré palabras. Alice no podía ni hablar.

"Bueno, ya saben dónde encontrarme si cambian de opinión." Él sonrió, inclinando levemente la cabeza y el deslizándose lejos, hacia alguna mesa con suerte.

Rosalie lo vio irse como si fuera su esposo partiendo hacia la guerra. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice y yo soltamos la carcajada, ni siquiera tratábamos de contenerla mientras nos miraba con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -preguntó.

"Dios, caíste derechito!" negué con la cabeza, secretamente, estaba totalmente celosa de la atención que le mostró, "Veinte dólares por lamer su dedo!"

Siempre me he sido simple, pero a lado de Rosalie, era casi invisible. Nunca me molestó mucho hasta ahora. Me gustaría ser el tipo de mujer a la que él notaría. Siempre quise ser sexy y que todos los chicos babearan por mi cuando entrara en una habitación. Pero simplemente... no lo era.

"Te desea, Rosalie!" Alice apuntó: "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué?" parecía sacada de onda.

"Uh, ¡nada!" dije de golpe mirando a Alice, "Ella no va a dormir con una stripper, Alice! Probablemente lo hace con 100 mujeres a la semana!" Traté de mantener mi voz.

"A quién le importa?" Alice preguntó: "Estos chicos son muy limpios, también les hacen la prueba del SIDA como cada semana!"

"Está bien, basta." Las corté a los dos, "Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera piensen en ello. Vamos a divertirnos y van a ayudarme a averiguar cómo me voy a acercar este tipo para que me permita entrevistarlo."

"¡Tienes miedo siquiera de mirarlo!" Rosalie me informó.

_**Sí que me da un miedo terrible. ¿Por qué**_?

"El hecho de que no voy por ahí chupando el azúcar de sus dedos no significa que tenga miedo de hablar con él!" le escupí dejando mis celos al descubierto.

"Era tan dulce y delicioso." Rosalie sonrió restregándomelo y tomo un sorbo de su bebida alegremente, "Y no estoy hablando del azúcar, tampoco."

Lo miramos por par de horas más mientras servía las bebidas. También me sorprendió que tuviera mucho tiempo para flirtear, jugar con las mujeres y servir las bebidas de una forma rápida y eficiente. Pero dudaba de que alguna mujer aquí alguna vez se quejara de que les llevaba tarde su bebida.

Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a trabajar en mis nervios e ir a hablar con él, pero siempre había algo que me espantaba de regreso. Era casi la 1 de la mañana cuando Alice fue se harto de mí y mi cobardía.

"Es todo..." Alice se levantó de un salto, y la vi ir derecha hasta Victoria, la dueña el club. Yo estaba horrorizada, no pude hablar como por diez minutos, no oía nada más que la música.

Finalmente regresó y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?" Grité.

"He preparado todo para ti." Alice informó, "Hay cuartos privadosen la parte trasera. Tienes 30 minutos a solas con él y de acuerdo con Victoria, puede hacer lo que quieras, pero si quieres algo extra travieso, tienes que pagar más".

"¡ALICE, POR DIOS!" Me di la vuelta, mirando a escondidas mientras él estaba de pie en una mesa lejos, riendo y hablando con las mujeres allí. Era sin duda encantador, eso es seguro. Todo el mundo lo amaba. ¿Y por qué no? Míralo, ¡Jesús!

Vi a Victoria poco a poco abriéndose paso hacia él, casi me muerto, iba a ir a un cuarto privado... conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿O hacer?

"Voy a matarte a Alice!" estaba temblando de terror cuando vi a Victoria hablando con el hombre vampiro. ¡MIERDA!

Mi sangre corría y mis latidos eran tan rápidos como los de un conejo. Alice y Rosalie estaban hablando y riendo cuando Alice se giró hacía a mí de repente y casi gritó: "Viene para acá!"

¡Perra¡ Podría aplastarle la cabeza por esto ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada y molesta? Hmmm... Este lugar estaba lleno de misterios ocultos... mientras más estaba sentada aquí, más que quería estudiar todas estas cosas extrañas y estos sentimientos.

Miré para ver dónde estaba y de repente una voz profunda y aterciopelada sonó detrás de mí. ¡Justo detrás de mí, en mi oído!

"Bella, ¿podrías por favor seguirme?" su voz hizo que mis piernas temblaran sin control. Su voz era baja y sexy, llena de necesidad y deseo. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¡ALICE!

Miré a mis amigas y casi le dije no, pero se despidieron de mí con un gesto, y supe que era ahora o nunca. Decidí ser valiente e ir a por ello. Quería que este hombre fuera el tema de mi estudio. Lo peor que podía decir era que no. Dios, estoy tan asustada! Siento que de repente tengo que ir al baño.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, vi su sonrisa cálida, afectuosa flotando por encima de mí, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía oler su dulce aliento a cereza y su excitante fragancia.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras se enderezó y mi voz sonó muy baja al decir, "Sí".

Él me sonrió más y retiro la silla para mí, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Me estremecí y puse mi mano en su grande y suave mano, y poco a poco me alejó de las mesas.

Miré a mis amigas por última vez que estaban de pie, aplaudiendo y saltando de arriba a abajo por mí.

Estúpidas!

Me hubiera gustado decirle algo antes de llegar a cualquier lugar al que me estaba llevando, pero la música era tan fuerte. Todo lo que podía ver era su espalda de porcelana y la parte posterior de su cabello, que estaba perfectamente desordenado y sexy como recién salido de la cama.

Sólo sé que me va a hacer algo sexual tan pronto como llegamos a ese cuarto. Tengo que detenerlo en cuanto empiece. Sólo quería hablar con él, no hacer…. algo.

Probablemente le enferma tener que hacer algo conmigo de todos modos. Olvidé mi cuaderno. ¡Oh, al diablo con eso!. Lo tonta que me vería llevando un cuaderno a una habitación privada con este tipo?

El camino al cuarto pareció durar un año. No me estaba apresurando, ni me hacia sentir como si le urgiera llevarme ahí y eso me gustó. Este hombre era muy suave y experto en su trabajo, Ya sabía eso. Pero hay más en él que su trabajo y eso es lo que quería saber.

Su mano era tan suave y firme en torno a las mía, sentía que la palma de mi mano empezaba a sudar y se humedecerse. ¡Oh, no, no ahora!.

Habíamos dejado muy atrás las mesas y caminamos a un pasillo curvo, el ruido se desvaneció rápidamente y estábamos en un pasillo rojo. Había muy poca luz aquí, pero era más cálido que el área del club, relajante y romántico. Cada puerta tenía una palabra en ella, escrito como si fueran llamas.

"Fantasía" estaba en una puerta, "Lujuria" en otra, "Pasión" en la puerta de al lado. Me pregunté en cuál acabaríamos. Tal vez hay una puerta que dice "Tonta" a la que me está llevando.

Dios, esto es un error. ¿Cómo puedo salir de esto ahora? Charlie me asesinará! Y el hombre vampiro!

_Hambre. Dolor. Sed_. Más nombres en las puertas a nuestro paso.

Nos detuvimos y finalmente me di cuenta que estaba bastante tranquilo como para hablar con él, pero mi voz había desaparecido totalmente. Estábamos en una puerta que decía "Despertar" en él y pensé que me caería justo ahí.

Se volvió hacia mí y abrió la puerta y estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver su cara por un momento.

"Entra, Bella" Su voz era tan suave como si fuera un amante que me conocía hace años .

Mi aliento se detuvo de repente cuando una pequeña luz roja se encendió. La habitación era muy cálida y silenciosa con el débil sonido de la música club en la distancia. Había un sofá gigante negro y una silla, y una chimenea con un crepitante fuego en su interior.

Lo seguí, mis piernas no eran muy funcionales por lo que tropecé, cayendo sobre él cuando entramos. Me cogió en sus brazos y le dio un poco de risa, me sonreía dulcemente, como si realmente le gustara.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" le brillaban los ojos y me di cuenta de lo verde que eran a la luz del fuego, sin los lentes de contactos de vampiro que tenía antes.

"Sí". Me estremecí, "Soy torpe, no estoy borracha, no te preocupes. Tus ojos son taaaan verdes..."

Sonaba como un idiota.

"Quiero decir... que son muy bonitos." Añadí y eso no mejoró mi situación.

Él sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, gracias Bella. No consigo muchos elogios por mis ojos aquí. Te lo agradezco."

Estábamos en la habitación roja, la alfombra era tan espesa y suave que mis pies se deslizaron por ella. Comenzó a tomar mi mano de nuevo y se la di. Me llevo hasta el sofá, moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente, sintiendo mi terror.

"¡Espera!" Me quedé helada cuando se volvió hacia mí en silencio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté temblando, "¿Puedo preguntar eso?"

"Claro". Sonrió, " soy Edward".

"Me gusta ese nombre." dije con honestidad, no sonaba como un nombre porno ni nada, y agregué: "te sienta."

"También me gusta tu nombre, Bella." Lentamente se acercó a donde yo estaba rígidamente de pie, "No tienes que temerme, sabes. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga."

Exhalé, cayendo en la cuenta de que este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle acerca de ser el tema de mi tesis. Pero mi cerebro estaba siendo secuestrado por mis hormonas. No querían hablar. Querían ver lo que Edward iba a hacernos.

Sus manos eran tan suaves y gentiles... me sorprendió. Bailaron hasta mis brazos y me tocó el cuello, por último acunaron mi rostro y lo inclino hacia arriba un poco para que su frente descansara sobre la mía.

"Sé que te gusta ser besada..." susurró, recordando lo de la jaula, y en cuestión de segundos sus labios tocaron los míos tan inocentemente y tan breve que inmediatamente quise más. Esperó a que yo le besara la segunda vez y lo hice, atraída por eso los labios que me hicieron enamorarme de él, antes en la jaula.

No tenía idea de qué hacer con mis manos. Colgaban a ambos lados como dos peces muertos. Soy tan mala en esta mierda. No es de extrañar que no tenga novio.

¡Su beso fue tan perfecto que seguro debía haber estudiado el arte por años! En poco segundo, nos besábamos con la lengua, tan fuerte que empecé a sentir que la mía me quemaba. Pero ¿a quién le importa?

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, me susurró, "Bella, eres muy buena besando".

¿Lo soy? Sí, está bien. Alice debe haber pagado mucho dinero por esto.

"Ven aquí". Me llevó a la silla, quitándose los puños de la muñeca y el cuello esmoquin, arrojándolos al suelo, "Siéntate". Me ofreció de una forma no exigente.

Me senté, agradecida de no estar sobre mis inestables pies. La silla era tan grande y confortable que me recosté en ella. Supuse que ese era el punto porque Edward separó mis piernas suavemente, poniéndose de rodillas ante mí y acercándose para besar mis labios otra vez, sumergiendo sus dedos en mi pelo.

Gemí en voz alta, incapaz de aguantar más. No estaba segura de cómo llegué aquí, o lo que estaba pasando, pero que me maten si iba a hablar de la tesis o una clase ahora.

Tengo 20 años y nunca he sido tocada o besada de esta forma en mi vida. Y ciertamente nunca vi a un hombre tan deslumbrante. Veré a donde va esto antes de que se acabe.

"¿Te gusta como te beso, Bella?" me susurró al oído, tan ansioso por hacerme feliz. Dios, es bueno en esto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su boca estaba besando mi cuello provocando inmediatamente que soltara un gemido de éxtasis. Estaba en llamas cuando me besó en el cuello de esa manera, presionando su pecho desnudo contra mis pequeños pechos.

Dios lo deseo... tanto. Pero esto es tan mal.

"Ss-ii". Me oí responder a su pregunta, diciendo la pura verdad.

"Si hago algo que no te gusta..." seguía besando mi garganta, las manos bajando por mis brazos, "Sólo di alto. Y lo haré. Soy tuyo ahora. Haré lo que tu digas."

Dios, Te adoro Alice. Me pregunté de nuevo la cantidad que estos 30 minutos le costaron. Es probablemente el equivalente a 10 regalos de Navidad.

Dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa, echó un vistazo hacia mí, pidiendo permiso con la mirada.

¿Qué digo?

Me sujeté de los brazos de la acolchada silla y clavé las uñas en ellos, deslizándome casi hasta abajo.

"No, amor, relajarte... "sonrió con gusto, tomando mis garras de la silla y besando ambas manos, suavemente las movió para que quedaran sobre mi cabeza, temblando pero menos tensas ahora.

"Esa es mi chica..." casi cantó las palabras, "Déjame complacerte Bella. No tengas miedo."

Cerré los ojos y sentí sus dedos de nuevo en los botones de mi camisa, poco a poco abriendo más y más de ella, dando un beso suave en la piel que era revelada cada vez que abría un botón. Yo jadeaba como si acabara de correr una carrera, pero no me avergonzó diciendo algo respecto.

Por fin, mi blusa estaba abierta y el sujetador de encaje blanco estaba a la vista de él. Me mordí el labio inferior, nervioso por lo que estaba pensando.

"Whoa, espera!" Salté de la silla, casi lo derribé cuando lo empuje tratando de cerrar mi blusa, abotonándolos mal estoy segura.

Girándose hacía a mí, aun en el suelo, me miro realmente preocupado.

"¿Hice algo malo, Bella?" -preguntó en voz baja.

"No" Me encogí, "yo lo hice. Lo siento, Edward. No eres tú. Tú eres perfecto... y ardiente... y dulce... no deseo esto..."

Edward levantó una ceja y di un buen vistazo a su cuerpo.

"Bueno, sí lo deseo..." corregí: "Pero realmente quería hablar contigo y Alice arreglo esto. Lo siento mucho."

Me sonrió. "Eso está bien. Podemos hablar, si es lo que prefieres. Soy muy buen conversador."

Dios, es sorprendente. No puedo creer que rechace sexo con él. Soy una idiota.

"Ven aquí". Dio unas palmaditas en el suelo, "Te puedo dar un masaje agradable mientras estamos hablando. ¿Qué tal eso?"

Hmmm. No es mala idea. Estoy muy tensa.

"Ummm..." Mantuve mi blusa cerrada con las dos manos, "Está bien."

"Bien". Edward se alegro, me atrajo hacía llamándome con su dedo índice.

**Mami**.

Me puse en el suelo blando y me acomodó, así que quede boca abajo sobre el suelo. Él se sentó a horcajadas, sus piernas sobre mi trasero pero sin poner su peso sobre mí, y me preguntó: "¿te importaría quitarte la blusa, Bella?"

"Oh, está bien." La desabrochó y me la quitó. La tome y la puse encima de mi sujetador, temblando. No me presionó para quitarme el sujetador y agradecí eso.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a través de mi espalda como un masajista profesional. Mi cuerpo rígido rápidamente comenzó a relajarse mientras trabajaba mis hombros primero. No me opuse cuando sus dedos poco a poco retiraron los tirantes de mis hombros.

"Entonces, Bella... ¿sobre que tema quieres platicar?" Edward comenzó la conversación.

Tal vez podría entrar fácilmente al tema. Hacer primero un poco de plática.

"Mis amigas y yo..." comencé, "la estamos pasando muy bien aquí. Eres el que más nos gusta."

Ugh! Me quiero morir.

"Bueno, gracias, Bella." Sonaba realmente agradecido, "creo que ustedes son las que más me gustan también."

Sí, seguro le dice a toda mujer aquí lo mismo.

"Estás callada", su voz se fundía como miel caliente, "Eres dulce y gentil, de las pocas mujeres que no me lastimaron en la jaula."

El corazón me brincó ante esta revelación y me oí decir: "Vi cómo te estaban tratando. Debe ser difícil soportar eso. Sentía ganas de arrancarlas fuera de allí y..."

Sus manos fascinaban mi cuerpo mientras bajaba por mis brazos.

"Ninguna chica antes trato de rescatarme." Declaró sin amargura, sólo diversión, "Es parte del trabajo, pero... aquí prácticamente estas solo. No tenemos guardias de seguridad. Suceda lo que suceda."

"Odie cuando te estaban dando latigazos." Seguí hablando como una flechada chica de secundaria.

Se rió en voz baja. "No me dolió".

Inclinándose, puso un profundo y ardiente beso en mi espalda y comenzó a dar masajes en el centro de ella.

Wow. Mi espalda irradiaba un calor salvaje desde el pequeño lugar donde me había dado el beso.

-"Gracias..." susurró "por preocuparte".

Quiero uno de estos para mi casa.

Bueno, tuve que llegar ahora a mi pregunta.

"Uhh, Edward?" Empecé.

"Uhh, Bella?" sonreía, me di cuenta por su voz.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarle." Me aclaré la garganta.

"Continua". Ronroneó.

Parecía como si supiera que le iba a pedir sexo. De nuevo ¿Por qué no estaba pidiéndole eso?

"Estoy en la universidad, la Universidad de Nueva York, y estoy estudiando para ser psiquiatra. Una gran parte de mi calificación este año viene de hacer una tesis para estudiar la mente de alguien complejo y especial. En cierto modo, convertirse en el psiquiatra del sujeto de mi estudio".

"Eso suena muy interesante, Bella." Estaba trabajando con vigor mi espalda aflojando los nudos en los músculos tan bien que daba miedo.

"Sí". Abrí mis ojos, sintiendo que sus manos derretían mi determinación. Lo deseaba… estaba tan excitada que quería saltar sobre él en este mismo segundo. Pero seguí hablando.

"Pensé que había elegido a alguien, pero se echo atrás en el último minuto." Le informe, descasando mi mejilla en el suelo, satisfecha por lo que sus manos me estaban haciendo. Aun podía sentir su caliente beso en la columna vertebral.

"Que mal." Estaba realmente escuchando... creo.

Me di la vuelta de repente, sosteniendo la camisa sobre mi sujetador, ahora debajo de él.

"¿Serías mío?" solté y él me sonrió.

"Quiero decir..." Puse una mano en su pecho cuando comenzó a bajar hacia mí "Quiero decir, serías mi tema? Creo que eres muy interesante."

Parecía confundido. Me pregunté si alguna vez había recibido una oferta como esta antes.

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo, exactamente?" -preguntó con ternura, ningún indicio de mala educación.

"Puedo pagarte..." le dije de frente, recordando las palabras de Alice sobre que los strippers sólo hacen las cosas por dinero, "Tengo un poco de la herencia que mi abuela me dejó."

Se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme.¿Iba a echarme ahora? Le di mi mano y me ayudó gentilmente a ponerme de pie.

"Vamos a sentarnos". Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. Me apresuré a ponerme camisa y la cerré, sentándose muy cerca de mí. Creo que el espacio personal no era gran cosa por aquí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te gustaría?" -preguntó en tono ahora serio hablando sobre esto.

"Uhh... una o dos semanas... supongo." Me encogí de hombros.

"Dos semanas?" dobló las manos, "Los días y noches?"

"Sí". Le respondí, codiciosa, "Pero cuando tenga una clase, puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"Tengo trabajo agendado en las próximas semanas." Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos: "Soy muy popular." Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

"Oh, bueno, me gustaría ir contigo a eso." informé "Eso también sería parte de mi trabajo, ver tu vida, llegar a conocerte..."

"Bueno, creo que puedo llevarte a algunos de esos trabajos." Reflexionó en voz alta, mirándome de arriba y abajo brevemente, "Pero no estoy seguro si mi vida es para ti. ... Es extraña."

"Es por eso que te quiero." señale, "es decir…como mi tema."

"¿Cuánto estas ofreciendo?" -preguntó, todavía muy cortés y amable.

"¿Cuánto estás pidiendo?" No tenía ni idea de que ofrecer. De repente parecía que 5 millones de dólares no serían suficientes.

¿Estaba hablando en realidad de alquiler a este hombre? Dios, Charlie me hará barbacoa.

"Veinticinco mil dólares." Dijo con una voz profunda, sus ojos ardientes.

Dejo un salir el aire de golpe. ¿Por 14 días? ¿Soy tan repugnante?

"Eso es como... $ 1,500 al día!" Me quejé.

"1,785 dólares al día." Corrigió, muy calculador ahora, inclinándose en un movimiento levanto mi manga, colocando un beso húmedo en mi hombro y mordiéndolo ligeramente "Me **ganaría** mi sueldo, Bella."

Wow. Ahora, 25.000 dólares no me parece tan disparatado.

Y me parece que todavía piensa que lo estoy comprando para juegos sexuales por 2 semanas. Ni siquiera creo que él crea la historia de mi tesis. Hombres.

"Tengo $ 20.000." Dije con sinceridad.

De pronto se veía muy listo para los negocios y fue aquí donde vi el cerebro detrás del cuerpo. Esta no era su primera vez haciendo esto y eso era evidente.

"¿Tienes un dormitorio o apartamento?" -preguntó, queriendo los detalles de este trabajo.

"Apartamento". Le respondí: "Vivo sola."

"Una cama?"

"Sí". Empecé a decir algo más pero él sonrió y dijo: "Shhh, no hay problema, sólo estoy preguntando."

Me callé y respondí más de sus preguntas.

Por último, dijo, "Te daré mi respuesta dentro de una hora. Espera en la mesa y yo iré a ti. Si acepto, me darás un cheque de caja por los $20.000 dólares por adelantado. Si fallo al ejercer mis funciones, eres libre de cancelar el cheque. Si cancelas el cheque después de que he completado mis 2 semanas, abrirás una muy desagradable lata de gusanos. No me gusta sonar así, Bella, estoy seguro de que eres honesta, pero tengo que decirlo antes de que vayamos más lejos. Me han quemado antes y tengo que protegerme, Entiendes? "

Me asustó ahí por un segundo, pero sus ojos volvieron a ser amables y amistosos.

"Sí lo entiendo." Dije con una vocecita: "No cancelare el cheque, Edward."

Se inclinó y me besó en los labios de nuevo, sin lengua, pero aún así eróticamente y largo rato. Tenía una boca más suave que la mantequilla derretida y se sabía a cerezas. ¿Cómo hace eso?

"Me gusta tu boca". Gruñó dando otro beso a mi cuello.

"La tuya no es tan mal, tampoco." Dije con sarcasmo, tocando su hombro con mi temblorosa mano. Se sentía como mármol caliente.

"Deja que te lleve de nuevo a tus amigas." Me besó en el cuello de nuevo, se puso de pie lentamente y recogió sus piezas de vestuario del piso. Tomó mi mano la suya de nuevo y me llevo fuera de la habitación. Caminamos en silencio de regreso a la zona ruidosa del club. Yo caminaba como en un sueño.

En realidad le había pedido este hombre que me perteneciera por dos semanas y lo iba a considerar ahora! Oh Dios, soy una transgresora de la ley! Y JOHN **[No tengo idea de lo que significa eso]** Iré al infierno por esto. Peor aún, seré invitada en el programa de Jerry Springer!

Edward me llevó a mi mesa donde Alice y Rosalie nos miraban, sonriendo. Tomó mi mano dándole un largo beso y susurró: "Gracias, Bella, por un maravilloso momento."

Empujó la silla para mí, besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, y luego se fue, se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Se lanzaron sobre mí, en frenesí para obtener información.

"¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!" reñí, "No pasó nada así que no pregunten."

"¿Nada?" Alice preguntó con incredulidad: "¡Oh, vamos!"

"Me dio un masaje." He informado.

"¿Hablaste con él sobre la tesis?" Rosalie preguntó, comiendo la cereza de su bebida.

"Sí". Dije, deseando otra bebida, pero demasiado asustada de que Edward fuera el camarero que me lo trajera, "Él... lo esta pensando. Dijo que me daría la respuesta en un hora."

"¡Así se hace chica!" Alice golpeó mi brazo, casi me derriba.

Pero no lo dije a mis amigas que ofrecí pagarle todo ese dinero. Si decía que sí, les diría mañana, en un lugar tranquilo y agradable donde pudieran gritarme a gusto.

"No lo hará." Rosalie se había decidió. Pero por otra lado, no sabía sobre el sueldo que le había ofrecidó.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**EPOV**

Me acerqué a la oficina de Victoria y llame a la puerta.

"Entre" dijo.

Me asome, dándole una sonrisa. "¿Tienes un minuto, Victoria?"

"Para ti siempre, cariño." Se despabilo cuando me vio y se apartó de su equipo, recostándose en la silla de su escritorio cuando entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Estoy pensando en hacer un trabajo." dije como siempre, cada vez que me ofrecían un trabajo bueno "dos semanas, como juguete personal una chica."

Ella sonrió, no se sorprendió y comenzó a escribir en su computadora.

"¿Nombre?" -preguntó ella.

"Bella Swan". Le informé a la espera de que hiciera la verificación de antecedentes, como siempre hacía.

Victoria miró la pantalla, leyendo mientras le sonreía.

"Estudiante universitaria, Universidad de Nueva York." continúo, "Aburrida. Una multa de por estacionarse mal hace un año, pagada en su totalidad. Su padre es el jefe de la policía en Forks, Washington. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Eso no me molesta." Me encogí de hombros, "No habrá ninguna prueba de nada. No podría llegar a mi."

"Bueno, aparte de eso... no hay nada más aquí... nada!" Victoria informó, decepcionada.

"Eso es bueno, ¿no?" Sonreí, no realmente sorprendido de que Bella estaba limpia.

"Supongo". Victoria se encogió de hombros, recostándose en su silla de nuevo, "¿Eso significa que no puedes estar aquí en las noches?"

"Puedo venir algunas noches." Le informé, "¿Puedo avisarte la mañana de cada día si voy a venir?"

"Claro" asintió ella, siempre dispuesta a ser flexible conmigo.

"Obtén primero el dinero", me recordó: "No hay que olvidar que esa vez".

"Lo sé, ya le dije" No quería que me recordara cuando era estúpido e ingenuo.

"Bien". Victoria ladeó la cabeza, mirándome de arriba abajo, "Estuviste muy bien. Cada mujer me dijo lo feliz que las hiciste."

"Gracias, Victoria." Puse las manos en la espalda, sonriéndole.

"Ven aquí". Ronroneó.

Sonreí un poco más, acercándome a su silla y poniéndome de rodillas mientras abría sus piernas, su mini vestido no cubría gran parte de ella.

Me quité el cuello del esmoquin y los puños y los arroje al suelo.

La besé inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que quería. Ven aquí siempre significa fóllame. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que lo hice con ella.

"Edward Ohhh..." gimió, amando mis rudos besos mientras le quitaba su pequeño vestido, revelando su coño desnudo y totalmente afeitado. Al subir más el vestido, me encontré con unos pechos irlandeses extremadamente blancos, no grandes, sino pequeños y descarados. Le quite todo el vestido y lo coloque en el escritorio. Una vez, tire su vestido al suelo y me castigo por eso. Nunca lo volví a hacer.

Estaba desnuda ahora, en su sillón de cuero, yo gemía besando su cuello, mientras sostenía sus brazos hacia abajo, como a ella le gustaba, duro y forcejando. Comencé lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos, haciendo que soltara leves gritos.

La arranque de la silla y la lance sobre su escritorio, arrodillándome ante ella, abriendo sus piernas abiertas y hundiendo en mi boca su suave y afeitado coño, mordiendo y chupando, lamiendo... succionando.

Los sonidos de Victoria siempre me hacían volverme más rudo. Hacía sonidos salvajes, gruñidos, rugidos y jadeos pesados.

Después de haberla complacido con mi lengua un par de veces, ella estaba alegre y feliz, le volqué sobre su estómago y se puso de pie, desabroche mis pantalones y los dejar caer hasta mis rodillas, mi palpitante erección penetro en su caliente y húmedo cuerpo.

Gritó una y otra vez mientras yo penetraba duro en ella, mis manos agarrando sus piernas, usándolas para impulsarme de atrás a adelante, duro contra mi cadera, mientras me azotaba contra su pequeño y apretado coño. Su pequeño culo golpeaba mi pelvis, produciendo un sonido agradable mientras yo me clavaba en ella una y otra vez. Así es como a le gustaba.

Sus manos se aferraban al borde de su escritorio que yacía bajo ella, su larga melena ocultando su rostro mientras me montaba.

Estaba a punto de venirme cuando gruñí, "Victoria..."

"Lo sé, estoy cerca EDWARD!" ella gritó, chillando y arañando la mesa, "SÍ, SÍ! MIERDA SÍ!"

Ella alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo antes que yo, después deje salir un fuerte y áspero rugido mientras la sostenía fuertemente contra mí, derramando mis jugos en ella y aullando de satisfacción.

Después de unos minutos, empezamos a recuperar el aliento y me incliné para besar su pequeño trasero blanco, dándole un pequeño mordisco provocando que dejara salir un pequeño gritito, riendo. Salí de ella, agarrando un par de toallas calientes del gabinete a la derecha del escritorio. Ella siempre tiene estas listas y cerca. Comencé a limpiar y puse una toalla sobre su trasero, mirándola comenzar a moverse lentamente y girarse hasta que estuvo estaba sentada desnuda sobre su escritorio, mirándome.

Subí mi cremallera y abotone mis pantalones, sabiendo que podría tomar una ducha en la planta baja, en al vestuario antes de salir, como siempre.

Le sonreí y me acerque por más besos, sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza entre mis manos.

"Eres muuuuy bueno, Edward." Me alagó, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"No tan bueno como Emmett, estoy seguro." Bromeé.

"Oh Dios, se comporta como un bebé últimamente, ¿no?" Victoria se rió conmigo.

"Lo es." Le sonreí. "Pero deberías mimarlo un poco, mientras yo no este. Los prostitutos necesitan que los hagas sentir deseados, sabes, de vez en cuando. Déjale saber que sigue siendo su favorito."

"¿Y si no lo es?" Victoria me sonrió insinuante, sin apresurarse en vestirse.

La miré, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"Creo que te estás convirtiendo en mi nuevo favorito, Edward." Me informó sin vergüenza o miedo a mi reacción.

Sonreí, inclinándome hacia ella, ronroneando, "¿Viene un aumento de sueldo con ese honor?"

Mis dedos apretaron en sus pequeños pezones.

"Pequeña zorra..." sonrió cariñosamente, "Vuelve al trabajo".

"Sí, Jefa". Le di un pequeño beso de despedida, por ahora, poniéndome el cuello y los puños de nuevo para bajar a la invisibilidad agradable del oscuro club.

Serví más bebidas e ignoré la mesa de Bella a propósito, dejando que su cocinará un rato. Las mujeres en el club estaban muy borrachas y hoscas ahora y sentí arañazos en la espalda, se sentían mojados.

Un par de mujeres me arrojaron contra una pared y derramaron mi bandeja de bebidas. Una mujer grande me clavo contra la pared, tenía su brazo contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, no me soltaba hasta que ella y su amiga metieron las manos debajo de mis pantalones, encantada de no sentir más que la piel ahí.

Sentí a la mujer que me sostenía contra la pared y su otra mano me agarró de la muñeca, torciéndola atrás de mi espalda, en un ángulo incómodo. Sentía que si me movía demasiado, seguramente se rompería.

"Puedo voltearme?" Traté de sonar sensual, con la esperanza de liberar mi mejilla del duro cemento de la pared.

"¡NO!" la mujer me gritó mientras su amiga se reía ruidosamente. Traté de separarme de la pared, pero la mujer era fuerte y me empujó a ella con violencia.

Le gruñí levemente, no queriendo molestarlas, pero me estaban haciendo daño. Mi cara estaba palpitando donde se había estrellado en la pared y aun seguía aplastada contra la pared ahora.

"Hazlo, Bette". La mujer grande le dijo a la otra.

La otra mujer se echó a reír, rápidamente alcanzo mi cintura, desabrocho mis pantalones.

"Chicas… tranquilas... no hay necesidad de ser bruscas..." les dije como un arrulló, aunque en mi mente estaba encabronado [**o cabreado, o echando chispas, se entiende?**].

"Cállate, puta!" la mujer me agarró del pelo y golpeó mi mejilla en la pared de nuevo.

**DIABLOS! esa es mi CARA PERRA!**

Cerré los ojos y espere a que terminaran conmigo para que pudiera irme. A veces, esto sucedía al final de la noche. Una desafortunada parte del trabajo ya que no teníamos seguridad aquí.

"Ooooh, sin ropa interior..." sonaba contenta, ya que jalo mis pantalones hasta las rodillas. Dejé escapar un quejido mientras que me tocaba con manos insensibles. La mujer que no me sostenía sacudía mi pene erecto mientras yo gruñía sin palabras.

Mirando alrededor, traté de encontrar a Emmett o a Jasper... no vi a nadie. Estaba en una zona oscura y nadie podía verme. Alguien estaba bailando en el escenario y las mujeres se reunieron allí, gritando y bailando.

"Por favor... señoritas..." Traté de mantener mi voz profesional mientras mi pene se endurecia involuntariamente en su mano. Hice una mueca, odiando lo fácil que era mi pene. Cualquier cosa, al parecer, me daría una erección. Aun ser violado.

Entonces sentí uno dientes mordiendome el culo y DURO!

Rompí mi personaje y grité fuerte, sintiendo una mano tratar de cubrir mi boca, los dedos se hundían en mi cara mientras trataba de la lucha contra ella, agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder alejarme de la enorme mano que estaba sobre mis labios.

"Sostenlo!" la otra mujer dijo a la grande que me sostenía y sentí que metía mi pene en su boca.

¡Joder! Ejercito todos los días, ¿cómo es no puedo quitarme a esta mujer de encima? Debe haber escapado de la cárcel o algo, era mucho más fuerte que yo!

Por favor, no muerdas, no muerdas... Recé.

"HEY!" Oí la voz de una chica que estaba detrás de nosotros ", SUELTALO!"

Una riña que no podía ver comenzó detrás de mí y en segundos estaba libre. Subí mis pantalones y mi cremallera, girándome para ver a las tres universitarias peleando contra las dos mujeres que me estaban acosando. Bella estaba atrás de la mujer de 2mts de alto, golpeándola con sus pequeños puños, tirando de su cabello.

No podía creerlo, sentí que una sonrisa atravesando en mi rostro. Rosalie y Alice estaban luchando contra la otra. Me lance a la riña, tratando de ayudar a Bella con la mujer increíblemente alta y musculosa con la que estaba luchando.

"Chicas! Chicas!" Traté de calmar a todos, no queriendo que se lastimaran por mi causa, "Vamos, basta ya! Sean buenas niñas!"

Emmett nos encontró a continuación, y corrió para separar a las mujeres.

"Vayan a sus mesas, vamos!" le dijo a todas. Bella me dio una mirada llena de preocupación mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesa. Le sonreí a su grupo y seguí a Emmett a los vestuarios.

"Te atacaron de nuevo?" Emmett pregunto al cruzar la línea de salida de la zona roja del club.

"Sí". Toqué con mis dedos mi mejilla, sintiéndola sangrar, sólo un poco.

Me apresuré y revisé mi rostro en el espejo, no era tan malo como se sentía. Un pequeño bulto de color rosa, una pequeña raya al lado. Debía tardar un día en sanar.

Baje mis pantalones, mirando mi trasero en el espejo, una marca roja de una mordida, un poco de sangre en ella.

Emmett se reía cuando fui por mi pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en mi cajón y empecé a poner ungüento en él.

"Maldición!". Sisee mientras la medicina comenzó a arderme.

"¡Pobre pequeña. " Emmett se rió de mí.

"No soy pequeño, eran ENORMES!" me defendí, "La que me sostenía contra la pared era como André el Gigante!" **[Ese cuento no lo conozco]**

Después de unos minutos, Jasper entró y me preguntó: "¿Quieres ver a una chica llamada Bella? Está afuera, preguntando por ti."

"Sí, déjala entrar" Me puse un curita grande en la marca de la mordedura y me puse los pantalones.

Un minuto más tarde, Bella entró, cargando su cuaderno. Pensé que estaría nerviosa de venir aquí, pero parecía más preocupada por mí.

"¿Estás bien?" temblaba un poco, sus ojos brillantes, "Lo siento, no te vi antes, hubiera..."

"Está bien, Bella, estoy bien." Me encogí de hombros, "Las cosas se ponen un poco tenebrosas al final de la noche. Se emborracharon y se dejaron llevar. Sucede".

"Sí, cuatro veces a la semana a este!" Emmett añadió mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa a Bella, tranquilice su mente.

"Todo está bien Bella." le asegure: "Soy un chico grande. Estoy acostumbrado."

"Nada te molesta". Dijo: "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Volviendo a nuestro negocio." Tomé el cuaderno de su mano, abriéndola a una página en blanco, escribiendo, "Me encantaría trabajar contigo, Bella. Este es el nombre al que debes hacer el cheque de caja y te voy a dar un poco de mi información personal para que puedas verificar mis antecedentes, para tu propia seguridad, por supuesto. Comprueba siempre a cualquier persona que conozcas, Bella. Es simplemente más inteligente y seguro si alguna vez vuelves a hacer esto en el futuro. "

Escribí _C.E. Construcción_ en su libreta, ese es a quien se dirigiría el cheque. Victoria tenía una cuenta preparada para mí, para que yo pudiera poner mi dinero ahí y hacerlo limpio, como si fuera un contratista que construía techos para ganarse la vida. Ella era más que una jefa aquí en el club, era como agente de negocios no oficial. Ella me enseñó cosas, me guió, me mantuvo a salvo y fuera de la cárcel.

Le devolví su libreta y mire su sonrisa un poco extraño.

"Le dije a Victoria que podía trabajar un par de noches aquí y allá en las próximas dos semanas y ella está bien con eso. Puedes unirte a mí aquí esas noche, sin costo alguno, si quieres."

"Eso está muy bien," ella respondió, "Me ayudará a ver más de ti, en el trabajo y en privado."

Emmett se sentó allí, pero metido en sus asuntos, sin decir una palabra. Lo agradecí.

"Y si quieres escribirme tu dirección para mí..." Le entregué mi pluma.

"Oh Dios, duh." Bella se ruborizó, regañándose por no pensar en darme esa información. Le sonreí mientras ella escribía en otra hoja de papel, luego la arrancó y me la entregó.

Incluía su número de teléfono, junto con su dirección. Tuve una clara impresión que de que nunca había hecho nada como esto antes y estaba perdida en esto, pero los principiantes no me molestan. Los prefería a las duras y castrantes que actuaban como si supieran todo.

"Genial". Le sonreí como doblando el papel, "¿Cuando me quieres?"

Sus mejillas se tornaron moradas. Sonreí, adorando ese rubor que me decía que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

"Ummm..." Tropezó verbalmente, "Cuando estés libre..."

**Libre. Nunca soy libre.**

"Hoy es sábado", dije en voz alta: "El domingo es día de descanso, así que voy a darte el día libre mañana, ¿qué tal el lunes?"

Ella miró sorprendida de que estuviera pensando en ir tan rápido, pero dijo, "Súper!"

"Súper". Repetí, sonriendo ante su inocencia, "puedo ir y hacerte el desayuno si te parece bien... Como a las nueve?"

Su rostro se sonrojó de nuevo. Tuve que reír con ella, era muy linda. Esta sería un trabajo divertido y fácil.

"Eso suena grandioso." dijo casi en un susurro, "No me gusta cocinar, así que... y no tengo clases hasta como a la una de la tarde. Entonces llego a casa alrededor... de las 4, así que tendrías como 3 horas para ti solo."

Podría limpiar su casa mientras no estaba... hacerle tal vez una buena cena. No es en realidad para lo que me contrató, pero me gustaba hacer lo posible por complacer a mi dueña, mientras me tenía.

Me estaba pagando mucho dinero y yo siempre me ganaba mi sueldo, haciendo lo que podía para complacerla.

Descubrí que a las mujeres les gustaba que limpiara su casa y cocinara para ellas, además del sexo. Detestaría ser como algunos de mis amigos y perder el tiempo mientras ella estaba en la escuela. Es perezoso y deshonesto. Bella es mi dueña durante dos semanas y tendría dos semanas de mí, incluso si no estaba ahí.

Sí, arruiné a algunas mujeres para cualquier otro hombre normal después de que pasaron un pequeño periodo conmigo. A menudo me llaman para volver para hacer otro trabajito. Tenía un par de clientes regulares, lo que me hacía sentir mejor que ir con extraños todo el tiempo. Sabía Bella sólo tenía este dinero y que era una herencia especial. Probablemente no sabría de ella otra vez después de este trabajo, así que tenía la intención de ser muy bueno con ella.

Parecía lista, del tipo de chica con la nariz metida en los libros y que no se ha divertido mucho. Pensaba arreglar en las próximas dos semanas.

"Está bien." Coincidí, sonriéndole y mordiéndome el labio inferior con curiosidad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella tomó aire, abanicándose con su cuaderno.

"Dios, hace calor aquí dentro." jadeó ligeramente.

"Sí". Le dije, dejando que mis ojos se hundieran en ella sin decir una palabra.

Parecía nerviosa y cansada.

"Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos a ir." Bella dio un paso o dos alejándose de mí.

"Oye ¿a dónde crees que vas?" Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, eclipsándola mientras mis manos se colocaron en las paredes a cada lado de ella, bloqueando cualquier posibilidades de que escapar de mí.

Parecía asustada, incapaz de conseguir las palabras. Era divertido jugar con ella.

"¿Ningún beso para tu chico?" Le pregunté tristeza, nariz a nariz con ella.

"Oh... Okay..." se estremeció cuando me incliné, mi dedo debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su rostro hacia mí, esperando sin aliento mientras le daba un buen beso profundo.

No use mi lengua, solo abrí y cerré mi boca sobre la de ella una y otra vez... cerrando mis ojos suavemente probando el _sex in the beach que _había bebido antes, los perfectos chasquidos y sonidos de nuestros labios húmedos colisionando en el aire.

Su voz gimió y dejó caer su cuaderno, lanzando sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus pequeñas uñas moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo en mi espalda, sintiéndose cálidos.

Le gusto.

Terminé el beso uno o dos momentos más tarde, mi nariz acariciando la suya mientras le daba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

"Me extrañaras". Le di una pequeña orden y ella me sonrió como una niña pequeña.

"Lo haré" suspiró ella.

"Nos vemos lunes, Bella." Tomé sus manos y di un beso en cada una de ellas. Me agaché y tome su cuaderno, y se lo entregue.

"Llámame si ves algo en mi historial que no te guste, pero te aseguro que soy un buen chico. No hay nada ahí. ¿Pero hazlo de todos modos. Lo prometes?"

"Sí, Edward." Sonrió.

"Buena chica". Arreglé su cabello un poco, "Deja que te lleve a su mesa. Esperemos que el gigante se haya calmado por ahí."

La acompañe afuera de los vestuarios y al área del club, donde sus lindas amiguitas esperaban por ella.

"Hola chicas". Las saludé.

"Oh Dios, ¿estás bien?" -Preguntó Alice, Rosalie también parecía preocupada por mí.

"Oh sí, ya lo olvide." las saludé con la mano, "Suele suceder. Por favor, no se preocupen por mí."

"¿Pasaron todas un buen rato esta noche?" les pregunté, sin soltar la mano de Bella mientras vi que sus amigas tomaban nota en silencio, disparándole a Bella miradas interesadas.

"Oh sí!" Rosalie respondió, riendo: "Nos encanta estar aquí! Nunca hemos hecho nada como esto antes, pero vamos a ser habituales ahora!"

Me reí. "Bueno, nos gusta tener jóvenes hermosas cerca. Especialmente rudas que pueden rescatarme cuando estoy en líos".

"Seremos tus guardaespaldas." Alice se echó a reír, poniendo en alto sus puños, "Te cuidamos la espalda, vampiro!"

"Su nombre es Edward." Bella la interrumpió.

"Edward!" una chica de la barra lo llamaba, "te necesito en un segundo!"

"Le estamos acaparando, debemos irnos." Bella soltó de mi mano.

"Gracias a todas de nuevo por su ayuda." Les dije, un poco avergonzado, pero realmente agradecido.

"No hay problema." Rosalie sonrió.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Asentí hacía a ellas, y luego a Bella, "Nos vemos pronto, amor."

Bese su mejilla de forma rápida y me excusé, yendo hacia la barra para regresar en mis funciones de bartender.

Las vi de reojo mientras abandonaban el club, ansiando mis próximas dos semanas con una inocente chica universitaria, una cerebrito, también. Conocía toda esta historia sobre sus tesis y que era sólo una excusa que usaba para hacerme sentir más cómodo con su oferta. Fue amable de su parte pensar en mí, pero me compran y venden todo el tiempo. No me escandaliza más.

Tenía mis bebidas y equilibraba la bandeja en la palma de mi mano, moviéndome ágilmente entre las mujeres que parrandeaban para llegar a mi mesa, cuidándome esta vez de las esquinas oscuras y las mujeres de gran tamaño.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jajaja Hola Chicas!

Espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto comenzará la diversión, las risas y los suspiros.

De verdad gracias de nuevo a Winndsinger por escribir una historia tan maravillosa y compleja.


	3. Relga Número Uno

Hola a todas! Gracias por sus comentarios, yo también espero que Winndsinger no se tome a mal que haya puesto su fic, solo quiero permitir que más chicas lean su magnifica historia.

Quizá les parezca un poco lenta, pero créanme vale la pena, porque podremos ver las perspectivas de ambos personajes y divertirnos de lo lindo.

3

**REGLA NÚMERO UNO**

**BPOV**

El domingo me la pasé limpiando mi apartamento. Incluso ahora, domingo por la noche, no estoy segura de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él. Con todo el dinero que estaba segura que ganaba, seguro que su casa era como una mansión de MTV. Yo sólo tenía una cama tamaño King que compartir. Me gustaría tener otra habitación para él, o por lo menos un sofá cama que pudiera utilizar.

Pero a él no parecía importarle eso de solo una cama cuando se lo mencioné. Una parte de mí estaba realmente entusiasmada de que durmiera a mi lado, pero la idea de que me viera por la mañana hizo que me tensara y comenzara a sudar de miedo. Estoy segura él se ve sexy y perfecto por la mañana... y mi mente alucinó con esa imagen por unos minutos.

Me dijo que lo extrañara, y lo hago. Maldita sea, algo anda muy mal conmigo. Ni siquiera conozco realmente a ese tipo.

Pero esos besos. ¡Demonios!

Tenía su cheque listo, a nombre de _C.E. construction_, en un sobre encima la de mesa de la cocina, solo la palabra EDWARD escrita en él. Le pedí disculpas de nuevo a mi difunta abuela, esperando que lo entendiera. Incluso imaginaba que mi abuela era una mujer buena onda, si había algo que realmente valía la pena comprar, era esta, y ella lo aprobaba.

Mi padre me había llamado esta mañana con los resultados de la investigación de antecedentes. Edward Cullen es un ciudadano recto, limpio y confiable. Por lo menos en papel. Le dije a Charlie que Rosalie estaba saliendo con él y que sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Tengo mucha comida chatarra. Estaba buscando en mis gabinetes, para ver si tenía comida adecuada para mi invitado. Probablemente era el Sr. alimentación saludable, con ese cuerpo suyo. ¡Ay, al diablo! podemos ir a comprar comida mañana en la noche, si quiere algo.

Dios, estoy nerviosa. Había comprado cinco libretas nuevas para empezar a tomar notas y tenía mi grabadora lista con 6 nuevas cintas para grabar las entrevistas. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera hacer un buen trabajo haciéndole preguntas que no lo insultaran, pero lo llevaran a abrirse a mí.

Ya había visto lo bueno que era para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, incluso cuando estaba siendo atacado en ese rincón oscuro en _Fuego_. Dios, era horrible.

Se sintió muy bien enfrentar a esas mujeres, y tener a mis amigas detrás de mí ayudándome fue grandioso, también. Ni siquiera pensé en ello... Solo vi lo que estaban haciéndole y perdí los estribos. Estaba corriendo hacia ellas antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería salvarlo.

Esa es probablemente, en mi cabeza, la verdadera razón por la que le estoy pagando todo ese dinero por tenerlo aquí... quiero salvarlo.

¿Quiere él ser salvado?

Pero lo que más nos molestó a las tres, fue la manera en que Edward tomó el ataque. Tan tranquilo, tan "no es gran cosa" ... no lo creo ni por un segundo. Se estaba escondiendo. Cubriendo las cosas, poniendo una cara feliz. Quiero quitarle esa cara feliz. Quiero ver al verdadero Edward.

Tomé una buena ducha después de la cena y por alguna razón, me afeité las piernas y cualquier tipo de vello antiestético en cualquier otro lugar en mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba esperando que viera mi cuerpo? No! Sí! No lo sé.

Estaba tan confundida que mi cabeza empezó a latir con fuerza. Me fui a la cama a las 9 de la noche, demasiado cansada mentalmente para preocuparme por otra cosa más.

A la mañana siguiente mi alarma sonó a las 7 am, pero estaba despierta desde las 5:30. No podía dormir. Me sentía como si tuviera 3 años la mañana de Navidad y estuviera esperando a Santa.

Es mayo por lo que el clima es cálido y soleado y la luz del sol llenaba cada espacio aquí. Por supuesto, sólo hay cuatro habitaciones. Mi dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y la sala de estar. Las habitaciones eran de buen tamaño y era un lugarcito acogedor. Si Edward se enojaba conmigo en las próximas dos semanas, no iba a poder perderme aquí. Probablemente tendría que salir un rato para calmarse.

Estaba vestida y preparada a las 6:24. Así que ahora solo había que esperar hasta las 9 para que Edward llegara. Ajusté todo tres veces, limpie un poco más, y mire hacia la ventana varias veces, viendo pasar a extraños. El tiempo parecía arrastrarse.

Casi me quedé dormida otra vez cuando a las 9:34, un toque juguetón llamó a la puerta.

Odio a la gente impuntual.

Me encontré corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando en realidad no debería haberme molestado en pararme. Me pregunté si podría restarle algo a su cheque de veinte grandes si iba a llegar tarde todo el tiempo.

No sabía qué esperar cuando abrí la puerta, pero, ahí estaba él, vestido muy normal, con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules, quitándose los lentes de sol negros mientras yo abría la puerta, revelando unos feroces ojos verdes brillantes. Tenía una bolsa de lona colgando sobre su hombro y al verme, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

No puedo estar enojada con él teniendo esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante. Dios, soy muy fácil.

"Bella". Esperó ahí, "No supe de ti, así que supuse... esperaba... que todo estuviera bien. Hiciste el chequeo sobre mí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Esperé a que entrara, "Todo está bien. Adelante, Edward."

"Gracias." Dijo igual de amable como lo fue en el club la otra noche.

"Wow... esto es lindo." Entró, y dijo respetuosamente, mintiendo.

"Bueno, es limpio y cálido." Me encogí de hombros, "Sin bichos. En Nueva York, eso es un palacio."

Se rió en voz baja: "Sí que lo es."

Le di un pequeño tour y me siguió cinco pasos hacía el baño, después, diez pasos hacia atrás para ver el dormitorio y el tour había terminado.

"Sé que es pequeño." Miré hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca, "Si quieres cambiar de opinión... no tenemos que hacer esto."

"Alto". Edward puso su bolsa en el suelo con cuidado y se acerco a mí, movió sus manos sobre mi pelo y me tomó el rostro. Se inclinó, dándome un tierno y húmedo beso, y me dijo en voz baja, "Me gusta estar aquí, Bella."

Maldita sea, que bien huele. Y su boca... ¿cómo logra que sea tan suave todo el tiempo? Su aliento era fresco y sabía a menta... mmmmm.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, sin saber por qué.

"Sí". Él miró a los ojos, haciéndome caer como tonta de inmediato, "Aquí es donde **tu** estás."

Dios, es bueno diciendo sus líneas. Antes de darme cuenta, me estaba besando de nuevo, y mi espalda se apoyaba contra la pared de la sala.

Mi estómago rugió y sus ojos se abrieron, notando mis súper abiertos y avergonzados ojos. Su boca que me besaba sonrió e interrumpió el beso.

"¿Tienes hambre?" ronroneó, fue a la bolsa, saco un par de bolsas de plástico con comida y entró en la cocina, " tengo huevos, queso, cebolla, un poco de tocino... ¿te gustan los omelettes?"

Podría cocinar piedras para desayunar y las comería con gusto, me encantarían.

Me miró con una mirada enérgica en sus ojos. ¿Está actuando de nuevo? Ni siquiera sé decirlo. En un segundo logró ir de Don Juan a Julia Child. **[Chef estadounidense muy famosa, las que vieron **_**Julie & Julia**_** seguro entienden la referencia]**

"Sí, me encantan los huevos." Le dije mirándolo, maravillada por él. Sería un estudio muy complejo en verdad. Me siento como una científica loca.

Es como... lo que sea que él cree que quiero... se convierte en ello en un instante.

"Bien". Sonrió, "voy a hacerte el mejor omelet que hayas probado, _Omelet a la Eduardo_". Se rió de su falso acento español apenas terminó la frase.

"Vaya, también cocinas." Dije acercándome y sentándome en el pequeño taburete del mostrador de la cocina, viéndolo familiarizarse con la cocina. Encontró fácilmente una sartén y un tazón y tomo una espátula, preparándolo todo.

"Yo hago de **todo**". Levantó una ceja sugestivamente, moviéndose como una abejita trabajadora mientras yo le sonreía.

Wow.

"Ah… ¿Sí?" dije provocándolo y sonriendo, con la esperanza de que disminuyera el calor que ya sentía en la boca del estómago, "Entonces, ¿qué hace a tu _Omelet a la Eduardo _ tan especial?"

Se mordió el labio inferior, "**Yo**". Dijo y rió entre dientes mientras yo le sonreía de nuevo, me gustaba su estilo y confianza. Me gustaría tener cualquiera de esos dos.

No supe que significaba exactamente, pero al mirar mi tv guía, fingiendo que no estaba realmente interesada en lo que estaba haciendo, le vi hacer algo con su camisa.

Volteado rápidamente hacia arriba, vi que se quitó la camiseta y la convirtió en un pequeño delantal, metiendo las mangas cortas en sus jeans, su pecho suave y sin aceite lucía ahora mucho más suave, fácil de ver a la luz del sol. Iba a decirle que se pusiera de nuevo la camisa, pero se **estaba** poniendo cada vez más caluroso aquí... y mis ojos aun no terminaban de estudiar cada línea y curva en la que podían hundirse

Encendió el fuego debajo de la sartén y arrojó un trozo de mantequilla a la superficie caliente mezclando los huevos en el recipiente. Me echó un vistazo por debajo de sus largas pestañas, y sonrió.

"Respira Bella." Se burló, viendo a través de mi actuación fría e indiferente.

"**Estoy** respirando". Le dije un poco a la defensiva cuando se volvió de espaldas a mí, cocinando los huevos ahora. Sentí mi cara al rojo vivo. ¡No! no lo hagas, no te ruborices, no te ruborices...

"Oh." Vi su sobre justo delante de mí, "Esto es para ti."

Se lo entregué, sabiendo que este momento era el que me definía como alguien que le pagaba dinero a un prostituto. Casi esperaba que las cámaras de "_To Catch a Predator" _de NBC aparecieran en cualquier minuto**. [To catch a predator es un programa estadounidense donde ponen "señuelos" en sitios de chats buscando adultos que quieran entablar relaciones sexuales con menores de edad.]**

Dejando que los huevos se cocinaran en la sartén Edward se volvió hacia mí, tomando el sobre lentamente en su mano, mirándome a la cara, luego, a regañadientes, lo abrió y le echo un pequeño vistazo.

"Gracias, Bella." Dijo simplemente, doblándolo por la mitad y empujándolo en su bolsillo trasero, "No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo."

Regresó a la cocina y observé su espalda, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que decir. Todo lo que salió, sin embargo, fue la verdad.

"Me siento muy rara..." admití: "Nunca antes había pagado a nadie para que viviera conmigo. No es nada personal. De verás... me gustas. Es simplemente extraño para mí. El hacer esto."

"No es gran cosa." me sonrió y me aseguró, "Olvida que me pagas. O no. Lo que te haga sentir bien y cómoda a mi alrededor. La gente compra cosas todos los días, en las tiendas, cosas que necesitan. ¿Cómo es esto diferente? No lo es. No te preocupes, Bella. Sé cómo hacer que te relajes. Será fantástico, confía en mí. "

De alguna manera ya confiaba en él, un poco.

De pronto ya estaba poniendo los huevos en dos platos y dejando uno frente a mí, junto con una tostada con mantequilla y tocino. Me sirvió un vaso de leche, y se acercó al taburete a mi lado.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó.

"Claro". Saqué la silla un poco para él, "Y no hace falta ser tan formal. Ésta es tu casa también ahora y por las próximas 2 semanas. Quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras en tu hogar. ¿Esta bien, Edward? "

"Muy bien. Gracias." Me sonrió con gusto, tomando un mordisco de su tocino.

Comencé a comer y era realmente bueno. Delicioso, con queso y un ligero sabor a cebolla.

Y entonces comenzó a hablarme.

"Así que..." comía mientras me preguntaba: "¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

"¿Reglas?" Le pregunté, dejando el vaso de leche.

"Sí". Se lamió los labios, terminando su tocino incluso antes de tocar los huevos.

"Yo realmente no hice... ninguna regla". Hesité, tratando de pensar en algunas, y quedándome en blanco, "Como dije, soy nueva en esto. ¿Qué tipo de reglas son las que normalmente tienes?"

"Cada quién es diferente." Se encogió de hombros, "Por ejemplo, hay una mujer a la que le gusta que me arrodille desnudo frente a la puerta todas las noches cuando llega a casa del trabajo. Cosas así."

Dios mío, qué humillante. Una vez más, mi estómago se retorcía de compasión por lo que este hombre tenía que pasar.

"No" Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, perdí toda sonrisa de la cara, "No te pediré algo así... No me gustan esas cosas."

Se rió de mí, cuando mis mejillas se tornaron rojas imaginándolo desnudo de rodillas en mi puerta cuando llegara a casa de la escuela. ¿Qué pasa si Rosalie o Alice están conmigo?

Sí, lo sé, nunca dejarían de darme las gracias.

"Vamos, Bella, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Seguramente tienes **algunas** fantasías." Edward me miraba con curiosidad mientras comía con el tenedor ahora, tomando grandes bocados del omelet. Me fije que no picaba la comida, la devoraba.

"Sí, convertirme en psiquiatra." le informé llanamente: "Y después de comer, podemos ir a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo llames trabajo, Bella, vamos a divertirnos y disfrutar el uno del otro." Dijo con voz ligera.

"Bueno, podemos divertirnos a veces, pero no todo será diversión." Señale, casi había terminado de comer. " Eventualmente habrá preguntas muy difíciles de responder y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Nunca te juzgaré o te haré sentir menos, lo prometo. Sólo quiero que seas tan abierto y honesto como puedas. 2 semanas no es tanto tiempo para llegar a conocerte realmente, pero si estás dispuesto a cooperar y ser sincero, creo que podemos lograr algún progreso antes de que nuestro tiempo juntos se termine. "

"Okay, espera..." algo estaba naciendo en él, "Creo que entiendo. Quieres que yo sea tu paciente y tú la psiquiatra. ¿Es eso correcto?"

"Sí". Lo miré como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, "Pensé que estaba claro. Te conté sobre esto. En ese cuarto, _Despertar_, ¿recuerdas?"

Su sonrisa parecía de diversión. "Así puedo ser el pobre paciente adicto al sexo... y tu puedes tratar de curarme de mis perversos hábitos... Me gusta este juego!"

Se inclinó, tratando de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, casi de pie, listo para comenzar a jugar.

"No, Edward." me queje: "No estoy interpretando un rol. Estoy en la universidad estudiando para ser una psiquiatra. DE VERDAD. Quiero que seas mi sujeto de estudio. Voy a conocerte… tu vida, tu pasado... hablamos de esto la otra noche. "

¿Acaso los hombres siempre no escuchan? Ni siquiera los ardientes hombres medio desnudos?

"¿Eso era real?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, "pensé que estabas demasiado asustada para pedirme que fuera tu juguete y que estabas siendo elegante al pedírmelo."

"¿Juguete?" Me sentía más caliente ahora. Lo sabía. Él piensa que está aquí a mi servicio durante dos semanas. ¿Y estoy discutiendo con él, porque…?

"Sí". Se encogió de hombros, mirándome a la cara más de cerca, "¿No quieres jugar conmigo, Bella?"

Perdí el habla en este punto. Incluso ahora mi difunta abuela está diciendo "¡SÍ!" en algún lugar del cosmos, estoy segura.

Mi boca colgaba abierta mientras él se ponía de pie y se inclinaba de nuevo para besar mi cuello. Creo que ha descubierto mi punto débil. Maldita sea, eso se siente muuuy bien. Calor. Mojado. Lengua. Lame. Dientes. Cierra suavemente. Aire caliente.

"Voy a ser un juguete bueno, Bella..." susurró cariñosamente, lamiendo mí vena yugular.

Uhhhh... Sentí que mis ojos rodaban hacia atrás de mi cabeza, pero de algún modo encontré algo de fuerza para resistirme un poco a él, parándome del banquillo y poniendo el mostrador entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Edward parecían un poco tristes, cuando dije: "¿Por favor, Edward? Esto es muy importante para mí, es una parte importante de mi evaluación, por favor… haz esto por mí."

Miró a su alrededor ahora, viendo el sofá y la mesa de café con la grabadora en ella, las cintas en blanco, y mis cuadernos, plumas sobre ellos.

Creo que vi un poco de miedo en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

Por primera vez no estaba viendo al feliz y despreocupado Edward del club. Esto es bueno... un vistazo al hombre detrás de la máscara.

"Estás diciendo que estoy enfermo" Afirmó, no preguntaba, me miraba dolido.

"¡No!" Traté de dar uno o dos pasos hacia él, "¡Nunca!"

"¿Y quieres analizarme como a un germen bajo el microscopio, es eso?" me preguntó, tirando de la camiseta fuera del pantalón, avergonzado de repente y poniéndosela de nuevo.

¡Rayos!

"No, Edward!" Me obligué a tomar sus brazos desnudos en mis manos mientras miraba su cara, "sólo necesitaba encontrar a una persona interesante para entrevistarla un tiempo, y luego escribir un informe de lo que hubiera descubierto. Eso es todo."

Respiró molesto, pero sin alejarse de mí. "No me gusta esto, Bella." murmuró en voz baja.

"Pero estabas dispuesto a…" Empecé, deteniéndome, viendo en sus ojos una chispa de entendimiento.

"¿Estaba dispuesto a ser tu juguete por 14 días?" terminó por mí, "Sí. Eso es lo que hago, en lo que soy bueno. No me encontraste en una biblioteca, Bella, sabes lo que soy."

"Por favor... me mal interpretas..." le expliqué, odiando la mirada en su rostro. Ya estaba lastimando a mi paciente. Tenía que calmarlo y tranquilizarlo.

"Entiendo que tienes problemas con la confianza." Empecé, "Pero…"

"¿Cómo sabrías eso de mí?" Edward frunció el ceño ante mí, "Tu no sabes **nada** acerca de mí. No tienes idea de cuales son mis problemas."

Estaba jodida, esto está tan mal, y ni siquiera hemos empezado. ¡Vamos Bella! soluciona este problema ahora.

"Me gustaría, Edward." dije con voz tierna, "Por favor... dame una oportunidad. Por favor, ayúdame. Te necesito. Creo que esto es mucho más fácil que... todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que hables conmigo. No te pido que hagas nada más. "

Sabía que le estaba pidiendo salir de su zona de confort y podría cerrarse a mí.

"No" se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo y me miró con más tristeza, "no puedo... aceptar 20 mil dólares de ti por dos semanas, sólo para hablar. ¿Por qué me pagarías tanto dinero sólo para hacerme algunas preguntas sobre mi infancia? "

"Porque eso es cuanto lo deseo". Admití, cediendo "Lo siento, Edward. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal o... como un germen. Me gustas mucho y nunca haría eso intencionalmente. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Pero en verdad espero que te quedes".

Me senté en mi taburete, incapaz de ver más la mirada de cachorrito herido en su rostro. Yo le hacía sentir enfermo. ¡Apesto!. Tal vez debería ser una cajera de banco, o algo donde no pudiera lastimar a la gente **[una referencia de la autora un poco rara]**. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos, esperando el momento en el que me regresara el cheque.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward finalmente habló.

"Si hago esto...", comenzó, "Tienes que darme el mismo tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es, seré tu paciente... **y**… tu juguete. Puedes estudiarme y a cambio permíteme... estudiarte a ti. Esa es la única forma en la que puedo quedarme".

Respire profundamente. Si quería que fuera honesto, entonces debo ser sincera con él también.

"Voy a ser totalmente honesta contigo Edward." Dije: "Sí, me siento muy atraída por ti, y sé que lo sabes. No he tenido una gran vida sexual. He estado con una sola persona y duró 33 segundos, apenas si lo recuerdo. Sí, tengo fantasías y sueños y deseos sobre los que no he hecho nada al respecto. Y una gran parte de mí quiere mostrarlos... pero yo... tengo miedo. "

"Voy a ser totalmente honesto contigo, Bella." Me dijo: "Sí, estoy muy (cerró los ojos por un segundo después los abrió) dañado - y sé que tú sabes que no he tenido una gran... vida. He estado con muchas, muchas… mujeres, y no tengo una verdadera conexión con a ellas a menos que haya sexo involucrado. Tengo sueños y deseos sobre los tampoco que he hecho nada al respecto. Y una gran parte de mí quiere compartirlos contigo... pero... también tengo miedo. Yo no... hablo con la gente... sobre MÍ. Nunca. "

"Así que tenemos mucho en común, entonces." Dije mirando de mis sneakers a su tenso rostro, "Muy bien, Edward. Trato hecho. Pero... por favor se paciente conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasa es que me asustas y me deslumbras al mismo tiempo y me pones muy nerviosa. No estoy acostumbrada a estos sentimientos. Tal vez a medida que te conozca más, comenzaré a sentirme más cómoda... a tu alrededor. "

Él sonrió, cruzando los brazos, "Yo te deslumbró?"

"Con frecuencia".

Él sonrió y volvió a relajarse, ronroneando, "Iré lento si tu lo haces."

"De acuerdo." le dije, respirando y sintiéndome mejor sobre nuestro arreglo.

Entonces, mí parte traviesa mostró su lado oscuro y agregó: "Y quítate la camisa. Regla número uno - No uses camisas aquí."

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro y yo le di mi propia sonrisa de niña mala. Parecía sorprendido, yo lo estaba también.

"Wow, Bella..." fingió sorpresa quitándose la camisa, "creo que podré ayudarte después de todo."

Se acercó a mí y puso su camisa alrededor de mi cuello como si fuera una bufanda. Me quedé allí, mirando esos ojos intensos, preguntándome qué estaba pasando dentro de él ahora.

"Me gusta la regla número uno." dijo casi en un susurro, acercándose por otro beso, sus dedos curvándose levemente debajo de mi barbilla. Nunca puedo resistirme a sus besos. Eran calientes y sensuales. Pero por encima de todo, la forma en que me hacían sentir. Sexy y hermosa... y deseable, como alguien completamente diferente.

Me estaba creyendo la mentira. Me estaba enamorando como cualquier otra mujer para la que trabajó antes. Necesitaba detener esto y actuar profesionalmente, como una psiquiatra. ¿Un médico se aprovecharía así de su paciente?

Di un paso hacia atrás y rompí el beso, mientras la boca de Edward aun estaba fruncida. Me miró alejarme como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo, pero luego su rostro se tornó rápidamente amable y diabólico, de nuevo.

"Tengo que ir la escuela en un par de horas, así que pensé que sería bueno tener una pequeña sesión antes de irme." Caminé junto a él, hacia la sala de estar. Me senté en el sofá verde y pensé que podía sentarse en la cómoda silla frente a mí. Tenía la primera cinta en blanco en la grabadora, así que cogí mi cuaderno nuevo y abrí la primera página, tomando una pluma.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte, Edward?" le pregunté muy dulcemente, señalando casualmente la silla con mi pluma.

"Pensé que al paciente le tocaba el sofá." Trató de bromear mientras caminaba a la sala de estar.

"¿Quieres el sofá?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Ya se estaba poniendo un poco difícil, pero no demasiado.

"Bien". Me puse de pie y tomé la silla.

Lo vi moverse lentamente hacia mi sofá. Pensé que se sentaría ahí, pero se acostó boca arriba poniendo una pierna sobre la otra. Su pecho estaba completamente desnudo y me era tan atractivo, odiaba que los hombres tuvieran demasiado vello. Sus fuertes brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sin vello en las axilas tampoco. Perfecto. Me di cuenta de que sus pantalones eran tan bajos en las caderas que podía ver las líneas de su pelvis. ¿Me pregunto si lleva ropa interior? Debería estar en un calendario. Maldita sea, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

Sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Distraerme. No iba a funcionar. Mucho.

Nunca más veré mi sofá de la misma manera. Dios, se ve bien acostado ahí.

"Estoy listo Dra. Bella". Dijo con voz calmada, "Puede hacer lo que quiera con mi cerebro... y después, mi cuerpo. Aunque creo que puede disfrutar de uno más que del otro."

Rió y me miró a escondidas como un niño pequeño. No pude evitar sonreírle. Es tan lindo cuando se ríe.

"Está bien." Empecé, presionando el botón de grabar y diciendo: "Edward Cullen - Sesión uno"

"Sólo Edward." dijo con firmeza: "Edward... ¿de acuerdo?"

No parecía sentirse insultado, simplemente pidiéndolo.

"Muy bien, Edward - Primera sesión". Corregí: "Te molesta cuando utilizo tu apellido?"

"No tengo apellido cuando estoy trabajando." Todavía usaba una voz agradable, mirando al techo.

Asuntos familiares.

"¿Tienes familia?" Le pregunté.

Cerró los ojos y supe que ya le estaba costando trabajo.

"No, llegué aquí en una nave espacial cuando tenía tres años." Dijo destilando sarcasmo.

"Edward..." me reí.

"Mis padres sabían que mi planeta iba a explotar así que me pusieron en esta pequeña nave..." continuó, sonriendo un poco, sus ojos mirando hacia mí.

Tengo que ser paciente y comprensiva con él. Estaba tratando.

Evasivo.

Esperé, sin decir nada hasta que decidió volver a hablar. Todavía tenía el cheque en su bolsillo trasero. Quería traer eso a colación, pero no lo hice. Tengo que dejar que venga a mí.

"Sí, tenía una familia." dijo en voz baja, los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

"Tenías..." repetí, "¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"Nada." Dio un pequeño suspiro, "quiero decir... no sé. Ya no los veo."

Eso no me sorprendió.

"¿Saben que... trabajas en _Fuego_?" Le pregunté, deseando que sonara más como una conversación real y no sólo como un interrogatorio. Por eso necesitaba estas tareas. Tenía que mejorar en esto. Practicar sería la única manera de hacerlo mejor.

"No" mantuvo los ojos cerrados, "No lo creo. Empecé a trabajar ahí después de que perdí contacto con ellos."

Hmm. Otra cosa lo separó de su familia. Interesante.

"Edward..." Me gustaba usar su nombre, quería que se sintiera cómodo hablando conmigo, "¿Qué fue lo que causó que dejaras de hablar con tu familia?"

"¿Puedo hacerte… algunas preguntas... después de contestar una de las tuyas?" me miró, esos ojos suyos... ¿podría decirle que no a alguna cosa que quisiera?

¿Es profesional? Los pacientes no llegan a hacer a sus médicos preguntas personales.

"¿Por favor?" añadió.

Dios.

"Muy bien, Edward."

"Mi familia - mi madre y mi padre, son muy ricos... y muy fríos." dijo: "Nunca estuvieron mientras yo crecía. Siempre estaban demasiado ocupados. No tenía hermanos, ni hermanas. Me hice más cercano al personal de la casa que a ellos. Pero me acostumbré a eso. Entonces, cuando fui a la universidad, conocí a una chica que no les gustaba, no la **aprobaban**. No creo que les gustara nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Me dijeron que era ella o ellos. Y tuve que elegir. La elegí a **ella**. "

Se detuvo y luego se volcó sobre su estómago, haciendo gala de su buen trasero, un poco apretado en su prisión ajustada de mezclilla.

"Mi turno". Me sonrió, mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Está bien." Sonreí, contenta de que ahora parecía más relajado.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo?" me preguntó directo, como si me preguntara el número de mis zapatos.

"¡Dios!" Me volví de color rojo brillante y lo sabía. Él sonrió, le gustaba que me avergonzara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente, "Es una cuestión de sí o no, pensé que era fácil."

Él podría pensar eso.

"No" dije simplemente y él bajo su mirada un poco. Estaba mirando mi cuerpo ahora. ¡Mierda!

Levanté mi cuaderno abierto un poco, con la esperanza de ocultar lo que estaba mirando.

"Así que..." Fui a mi siguiente pregunta: "Cuando tus padres vieron que elegiste a esta mujer, ellos, simplemente... te echaron de casa?"

"De casa, del colegio, del dinero, todo." Edward dijo, mirando a través de la sala ahora, pero yo sabía que en su cabeza, los veía a ellos.

"Están muertos para mí." Dijo que después de un momento, "¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? Nunca fueron una parte real de mi vida. No los extraño."

"Pero puedo ver que te molesta." dije suavemente, "¿Alguna vez has tratado de tener algún contacto con ellos desde esa discusión?

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y miró hacia abajo en el sofá. Esperé, sin decir nada hasta que él levantó la cabeza y dijo: "Una vez".

Empecé a hablar de nuevo, pero me interrumpió bruscamente: "Y no hablaré de eso ahora, así que no preguntes."

Nunca fueron una parte real de su vida, dice él. ¡Oh, no… sólo son el cuchillo que sale de su corazón, ¡no son importantes!

Ser rechazado en una edad tan temprana... y abandonado a lo largo de su infancia. ¿Significa eso que nunca llegó a terminar la universidad, entonces?

Sus padres sin duda le hicieron mucho daño.

Él no había aprendido el amor de ellos. Tal vez, en parte, es por eso le es tan difícil mostrar amor por otros.

Era su turno para preguntarme algo. Tenía la sensación de que esta pregunta sería más difícil.

"Dime una de tus fantasías." Su voz destilaba sensualidad y su mirada ahora era sexy, esperando.

Puso sus brazos debajo de su barbilla y me sonrió cuando comencé a tratar de hablar. ¿Está jugando conmigo o realmente quiere saber?

"Ummm..." Sentí mi rostro caliente otra vez: "Tengo algunos problemas de abandono, lo sé. Mi padre se divorció de mi mamá cuando yo tenía 3 años, así que... Tengo algunas fantasías... oscuras."

"Ooooh, bien!" Edward no tenía miedo de esto "Continua. Y dejar de hablar como psiquiatra, por favor."

¿Por qué estoy tendiéndole mi alma a este tipo? Incluso mis mejores amigas no conocían mis fantasías secretas más oscuras.

"Bueno, tengo esta, como fantasía de que soy... forzada." Miré a mi cuaderno, con miedo de mirarlo a la cara.

"La fantasía de violación". Dijo todavía sin miedo y sonriente: "¿Cómo?"

Tragué saliva y me encogí de hombros, "Algunas fantasías diferentes. A veces sueño que llegó a casa y me toman por detrás. A veces voy caminando a casa y alguien me agarra por detrás y me arroja a una camioneta o algo... así."

Sentí como si me hubiera tomado 30 años decir esas pocas frases. Empezaba a ver cómo se sintió Edward al responder a mis preguntas. Tal vez ese es su plan, mostrarme lo que se siente, estar en el banquillo. Es muy inteligente.

"Pareces que te gusta la idea de ser tomada por detrás." Bromeó con el rostro todavía descansando sobre los fornidos brazos, su sonrisa seguía ahí sin darme alguna razón para sentir vergüenza.

"De regreso a mi pregunta." Le recordé, ruborizada y tratando de mantener mi cara seria.

"Dispara". Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia mí, preparado.

"Háblame de la chica que conociste en la universidad..." Decidí alejarme de sus padres por un rato.

"¿Por qué?" parecía un poco tenso de nuevo.

"Bueno, es obvio que significaba algo para ti." Le dije: "Renunciaste a todo para estar con ella. ¿La amabas?"

Él me miró con una expresión dura.

"No, simplemente me gustaba el olor de su perfume." Evitó mi pregunta de nuevo con un comentario sarcástico, levantando el rostro de sus brazos.

"Está bien." Coincidí."... Entonces la amabas."

Esto es bueno, siento que ya estoy llegando a conocerlo mejor, a pesar de que no está cediendo fácilmente.

No discutió mi declaración. Había amado a alguien. Pero ahora estaba solo aparentemente, y era un bailarín de striptease, prostituyéndose. Algo horrible debe haber pasado. No puedo preguntar eso en la primera sesión. Es demasiado pronto.

"¿Puedo preguntarte su nombre?" Le pregunte lentamente.

Dudó. Algo muy profundo estaba pasando dentro de sus ojos, y miró hacia otro lado. Lo que sea que haya pasado debe haber sido terrible. Ni siquiera puede decirme su nombre. Yo sólo esperaba, sin presionar.

Minutos más tarde, él me miró con verdadero dolor en los ojos y exhaló: "no puedo".

"Está bien, no tienes que decirlo." Le aseguré con mi voz y sonriendo.

"Lo siento, Bella." Respiró otra vez, mirando sus manos abiertas levemente avergonzado.

"Está bien." Dije de nuevo, con el mismo cuidado que antes, "Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sé que esto es duro. Aprecio que estés hablando conmigo."

Esto pareció hacerlo sentir mejor y exhaló un profundo suspiro, relajando su cuerpo de nuevo.

"¿Me toca a mí?" me preguntó, sin saber ahora, ya que no pudo responder a mi última pregunta.

"Adelante". Le dije.

"¿Alguna vez soñaste con ser atada?" preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente, siempre yendo al punto de las cosas.

"Con frecuencia". Decidí confesar. Esto era común por lo que no me importó responder. Era eso, o estar con Edward me hacía más valiente de lo habitual.

"Bella..." ronroneó Edward con deleite: "Nos vamos divertir tanto en mi tiempo..."

Me sonrojé y sonreí al mismo tiempo, cansada de hacerme la rígida y profesional. Me di cuenta de que con Edward, mientras más abierta fuera con él, más confiaría en mí y me dejaría entrar un poco más.

Traté de concentrarme en que más preguntarle, pero todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era en Edward atándome.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, pregunte: "¿Alguna vez te han atado?"

"Con frecuencia". Utilizó mis palabra sin perder el ritmo, su sonrisa de ensueño seguía jugando en sus labios brillantes y húmedos.

Wow. Me gustaría poder escuchar algunas de esas historias. Espera, puedo, si quiere hablar de ello.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, dije mi cara estaba arrugada: "¿Cómo es?"

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente, "Todo depende de quién te esté amarrando. Si estás con una persona enojada, violenta, va a doler. Si estás con una persona sexual, ardiente, es muy agradable, en realidad. A veces todo lo que quieren es la ilusión de que estás indefenso y atado. Al igual que en la jaula de vampiros. Puedo soltar en mis manos de los grilletes cuando quiera y todo el mundo lo ve. Pero mientras simule que no puedo liberarme y grito y lucho un poco, obtienen su fantasía. "

"¿Y dejas que personas enojadas o violentas te aten? "Le pregunté sin pensar.

"La paga es muy buena." Dijo rotundamente.

"Pero podrían hacerte daño." Le dije un poco más fuerte, tratando de calmar mi voz. De repente, tuve miedo por él y quería hacerle entrar en razón.

"Ellos me **hacen** daño, ese es el punto." Dijo sin comprender.

"¿Y qué pasa si se sale de control y alguien te hiciera daño gravemente?" Le pregunté en voz alta.

"Tengo un agente". Informó: "Ella sabe donde son mis trabajos y cuándo. Si algo me pasa, lo sabría y vendría por mi."

"¿Cómo te lastiman?" Le pregunté, sintiéndome muy protectora de él ahora.

"Hay muchas maneras de torturar a un esclavo, Bella." Se encogió de hombros, moviendo la cabeza un poco, "podría seguir por siempre. Sin embargo, algunos son... el látigo, la vara, el juego de agujas, electricidad, fuego, pinzas en los pezones..."

"Whoa, espera." alcé una mano, " ¿electricidad?"

"No es lo que estás pensando." Él sonrió, "Hay diferentes máquinas pequeñas ahora. Algunas de ellas tienen pequeños parches adhesivos que se colocan sobre la piel en diferentes lugares y, tienen un pequeño disco con el que la mujer puede controlar la intensidad... Luego presiona un botón para obtener una pequeña descarga".

"Dios, Edward..." Me estremecí sólo de pensar en ello.

"Está bien." Sonrió, "No deja marcas ni nada. No hay daño permanente."

No, sólo daño mental. No es gran cosa.

"¡Ey, hiciste un montón de preguntas, creo que es mi turno." Me recordó con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, sí, lo siento." Olvidé nuestro acuerdo por un minuto. Dios, ya me está importando y mucho. No se supone que debería involucrarme tanto con un paciente. Estoy arruinando esta tarea.

"¿Te gusta el dolor?" Edward me preguntó, tratando de averiguar lo que me gustaba, lo que quiero que él me haga.

"No" Le dije terminante, "No quiero que me electrocuten, ni nada de eso."

"No, no." Se rió de mí: "No te haría eso. Te lo dije, sólo voy a hacer lo que quieres que haga. Quise decir, dolor leve. ¿Alguna vez has querido que te nalgueen un poco? ¡ligeramente!"

"No lo sé..." Me sentí acalorada de nuevo, "Quizás".

Esto hizo sonreír a Edward. Veo algo de azotes en mi futuro. Algo dentro de mí estaba realmente feliz por eso. Sentí que mi corazón latía con emoción.

"Me doy cuenta de que estás bien cuando hablamos de sexo." Dije cuando él me miraba divertido: "Pero cuando te hago preguntas personales te es más difícil hablar."

"Eso no es una pregunta." Dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en mí.

"Está bien." Mordí la tapa de la pluma, "¿Encuentras... más fácil soportar el dolor físico que…

el dolor emocional?"

Creo que estaba tras algo aquí.

Parecía que estaba pensando sobre sí mismo cuando finalmente dijo: "Déjame ponerlo de esta manera - si tuviera que elegir entre hablar con mis padres otra vez o ser atravesado por todo el cuerpo con agujas..."

Hubo una breve pausa.

"Escogería las agujas". Dijo, su voz como el hielo, "Haz con eso lo que quieras."

Dios, le han clavado agujas. Es un hombre muy triste, eso está claro. No estoy segura si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo. Pero quiero.

Y ahora, esto ya no es sobre mi calificación. En verdad quiero ayudarlo. Ayudarlo a dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo y tener una vida mejor. Se ha convertido en mi nueva misión.

Sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y salté por la súbita interrupción. Edward no se inmutó ni movió lo más mínimo, sólo para lanzar sus ojos a la puerta y luego a mí.

"¿Quieres que abra?" -preguntó, empezando a ponerse de pie.

Vi el reloj, era casi la hora de irme a la escuela. Sabía que eran Rosalie y Alice que venían por mí como de costumbre, para ir a clases. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en mis labios y dije: "Sí, gracias Edward."

Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, regresando a la modalidad del club, se mordió el labio inferior, y abrió la puerta a medias, viendo a mis amigas y revelando lo suficiente de él como para que pudieran echarle un buen vistazo.

Levantando su brazo sobre la puerta, les sonrió y dijo sensualmente: "Hola de nuevo."

Yo estaba tratando de no reírme en mi silla, deseando poder ver sus caras. No les había dicho que estaría aquí hoy. Sería una sorpresa para ellas, ver a Edward medio desnudo, abriendo mi puerta.

Sólo oí un conjuntos voces jadeantes y ahogadas en el pasillo.

Oí a Alice soltando "Es el departamento correcto..., sí, ¿está Bella aquí?"

Oh, genial. La pobre Alice pensó por un segundo que estaba en el apartamento equivocado. ¡Tan sólo he vivido aquí durante 3 años!

"Bueno, sí, pero está muy cansada." La voz de Edward era como sexo derretido, "Y no estoy seguro de haber terminado con ella todavía."

¡Pequeño demonio!.

Corrí a la puerta antes de que les dijera a mis amigas que no iba a ir a la escuela hoy. Tengo que ir, necesito un pequeño respiro de Edward, ya me estaba doblegando, muy hábilmente.

La escuela sería el único lugar donde podría aclarar mi mente y hablar con mis amigas acerca de qué diablos debo hacer. Oh Dios, este arreglo que hice. Cuando llegue a casa más tarde, sería su turno de hacerse cargo de nuestras actividades. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"Hola chicas". Agarré el pomo y tire de él completamente, viendo a Edward sonreírme y alejarse de la puerta.

"Entren" Les dije. Siempre entraban un rato para charlar antes de ponernos en marcha.

"Uh, hola Bella." dijo Rosalie, un poco venenosa mientras entraban un poco.

Edward estaba en la cocina, tomando los platos y cubiertos usados de la mesa, y comenzó a lavarlos sin decir una palabra.

¡Dios! Eso es sexy. Un hombre lavando los platos sin que se le pida. Y con ese torso desnudo... Me gustaría que se mojara y se llenara de jabón por accidente. Casi olvido que mi amigas estaban aquí hasta que Alice empezó a hablar.

"Hey, Rose." Me senté en un taburete del mostrador de la cocina, pues no quería perder la vista de mi nuevo lavavajillas.

Alice dio la vuelta a mi lado de la barra, ocultándose de la vista de Edward y golpeó fuerte mi brazo, su boca forman la palabra "WOW!"

Sus manos se agitaban alrededor de su cabeza en silencio gritándome mientras yo me reía. Rosalie estaba mirando a Edward también, especialmente a la zona de su entrepierna, a juzgar por la dirección de sus ojos.

Estoy segura de que Edward notó la falta de plática, pero no actuó de manera extraña en absoluto. Se acercó a nosotras, al otro lado del mostrador con trapo sobre un hombro, "¿Quieren algo de comer... o beber? Puedo preparar algo muy rápido si lo desean."

Me miró, Rosalie y Alice, esperando una respuesta. Este hombre mi iba a echar a perder en serio.

Rosalie le sonrió ahora como si su esposo acabara de volver de la guerra. Le di una patada en el tobillo para despertarla.

"Oh, no, estoy bien." Se enderezó, parecía nerviosa.

"No, gracias." Alice le sonrío. "Ya comí."

"Bueno, si cambian de opinión, simplemente silben". Les guiñó un ojo y volvió a la esquina de la habitación, fuera de la vista, el agua sonó de nuevo mientras lavaba la sartén.

Estaba tarareando para sí en voz baja, no se entrometía en nuestra silenciosa conversación. La melodía era hermosa, por no hablar de su voz profundamente erótica.

Alice hizo un círculo alrededor de nosotras tres con el dedo e indicó a la puerta. Quería hacerme pedazos o felicitarme afuera, por lo que parecía.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a buscar mi bolso, llevando mi cuaderno conmigo. Agarré mi bolso y saqué la llave de mi puerta de mi llavero, dándole vueltas al aro de metal redondo hasta que se soltó.

Les hice señas con la mano, diciéndoles que salieran.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía el área de la cocina, delante de mí, comportándose extra dulces ahora que estaban en el campo de visión de Edward.

"Edward, nos vamos a la escuela." Me obligué a decir algo en voz alta. El agua dejo de caer y cuando entré en la cocina caminaba hacia nosotras, secándose las perfectas manos con la toalla que estaba felizmente colgada sobre su hombro desnudo hace un momento.

"Fue agradable verlas de nuevo." Sonrió a las chicas con las manos en sus caderas, "La próxima vez deben quedarse más tiempo."

Encantador. Diablos, es bueno.

Ambas se rieron y tropezaron con la puerta, al parecer se les olvidó cómo usar una perilla en presencia de Edward. Jugó al perfecto caballero, diciendo: "Permítanme, por favor." Y abrió la puerta para ellas.

Debe pensar que las mujeres son retrasadas sí todas actúan así cuando les habla.

Alice y Rosalie cruzaron por la puerta, esperándome en el pasillo. Ahora que yo estaba frente a Edward, entregándole la llave.

"Esta es la llave de la casa en caso de que quieras salir." Empecé: "Yo tengo otra para que puedas usar esta todo el tiempo que estés aquí."

"Está bien." Tenía una expresión agradable en su rostro mientras me escuchaba, la tomó y la metió en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

"Y... siéntete como tu casa." Repetí, en verdad deseaba que se sintiera a gusto aquí. Por la forma en que se recostó en el sofá tal vez estaba preocupándome sin necesidad.

"Haz lo que quieras." Señale con la mano el apartamento, sin saber por qué, y deje caer la mano a mi lado, "Estaré en casa alrededor de las cuatro. Si hay algo que necesites, como comida, solo hazme una lista y la traeré. "

¿Qué más? Sentía que dejaba a un niño solo aquí todo el día. Tengo que parar. Es un hombre, ¿Incluso mayor que yo! No es un idiota, va a estar bien. Solo déjalo ya.

El borde de su boca se curvó hacía arriba mientras yo divagaba. Lo estaba divirtiendo ahora.

"Dejé mi número de celular en la mesita cerca del teléfono si necesitas llamarme." Le informe. Sí, eso va a suceder.

"Todo va a estar bien, Bella." Me aseguró, "No te preocupes".

Bajó la voz para que sólo él y yo pudiéramos escuchar y se inclinó, cerca de mi oído, agregando: "Sé que amas preocuparte, pero no lo hagas. Una cosa que voy a enseñarte es cómo relajarte. "

Se enderezó y me dio esa sonrisa torcida maravillosa.

"Uhh... bien, entonces." No podía pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa, "Te veré... a las cuatro."

Se quedó ahí, sonriéndome, sin decir nada.

"Adiós Edward." Sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron un poco, sin saber por qué. En el fondo me preguntaba si iba a estar aquí cuando llegara a casa. ¿Me estaba engañando? Tal vez no le gustaron mis preguntas de hace rato y no quiere estar más aquí. Tal vez...

Caminé hacia la puerta, con la mochila al hombro, cuando dijo, "Bella" un poco fuerte, no enojado, simplemente actuando como si hubiera olvidado algo.

"¿Sí?" Me detuve y me volví hacia él.

Alice y Rosalie estaban de pie justo delante del umbral de la puerta, los ojos pegados a nosotros.

"Ven aquí". Dijo tentador.

Me acerqué a él, sintiendo mi sangre acelerarse y mi corazón palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho, preguntándome si quería lo que yo creía que quería. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esto, tener la atención de un hombre tan delicioso. O cualquier hombre, en ese caso.

"Discúlpenos señoritas." Edward aun actuado correctamente, cerró sólo un poco la puerta, para escondernos de su vista momentáneamente.

Eché un vistazo a ellas mientras quedaban ocultas por la puerta y mire sus radiantes ojos verdes.

"Sigues tratando de alejarte de mí sin despedirte. No me gusta". Ronroneó él, actuando dolido mientras me tomaba de los brazos y llevando mi boca hasta la suya, abierta y hambrienta.

El beso fue un poco brusco, pero increíble! Sus labios tenían que ser los más brillantes, cálidos y húmedos en Estados Unidos. Aun no podía superarlo. El débil sabor del omelette de Edward y el tocino, mezclado con un poco de menta verde que bailaba hacia mi boca mientras yo le devolvía el beso, tratando de igualar su energía y entusiasmo.

Estoy segura de que Rosalie y Alice podía oír el sonido de nuestros besos ahí afuera, pero me olvidé de ellas. Y todo lo que había en el mundo éramos él y yo.

Sin previo aviso, soltó mis brazos y mi cuerpo descendió un poco, mi boca perdió demasiado pronto la suya.

"!Ve! aprende algo." Abrió la puerta para mí y apoyó su mejilla contra el borde de ella, sonriéndome como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

Abuela, gracias por la herencia. No tenía idea de que el dinero podría comprar algo como ESTO, pero estaba tan satisfecha con mi compra hasta ahora. ¡Y este era solo el primer día!

De inmediato me odié por pensar en Edward de esa manera. Soy tan mala como las perras que lo lastiman y lo hacen arrodillarse desnudo en la puerta cuando llegan. Realmente tengo algunos rincones oscuros dentro de mí. Siempre lo he sabido, pero con Edward aquí, estoy más consciente de ellos.

Lo curioso, sin embargo es que me enoja tanto cuando pienso en otras personas usando o dañando a Edward. Decidí que haría algunas notas sobre ello más tarde.

"Alguna instrucción especial para mí antes de irte?" -preguntó, la maravillosa sonrisa sexy todavía en su rostro. Sus expresiones se ven tan reales, nada falsas en absoluto. Es un actor muy bueno, tengo que admitirlo.

"Uhhh... no". Me sonrojé un poco, y lo imaginé desnudo y de rodillas delante de mí, "Solo... haz lo que quieras."

¿Por qué sigo repitiendo lo mismo? Tengo que irme.

"Como quieras". Su voz hizo que los dedos de mis pies hormiguearan.

"Adiós". Me ruboricé como una niña de cinco años.

"Adiós". Hizo que su voz sonara como la de un niño de cinco años.

Me obligue a caminar y no mirar hacia atrás. No oí cerrarse la puerta hasta que estuve bajando las escaleras, hacia la puerta de entrada que conducía afuera.

¿Estaba viéndome irme? Dios, ¿Estaba mirando mi trasero, no?

Aquí viene.

"Joder, ¡Bella!" Alice se puso frente a mí en cuanto salimos a la tarde cálida y luminosa, en una calle de la ruidosa ciudad, llena de gente que caminaba, llena de comercios, pizzerías y tiendas.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí, lavando tus platos?" Rosalie escupió en voz alta, "¿Dormiste con él anoche?"

"¡NO!" -Grité, caminando rápido, sosteniendo mi bolsa protectoramente, "Llegó esta mañana."

"Ah, llego, ¿eh?" Alice dijo burlándose de mí, soltaba pequeñas risas tontas, caminando a mi izquierda y Rosalie a mi derecha.

"TSK." **[es algo así como una expresión o sonido que hacen para desaprobar algo] **Las miré con reproche "No es nada de eso, sucias! LLEGÒ esta mañana. Accedió a ser mi tema y tuvimos una entrevista antes de que ustedes llegaran."

"¿Hace entrevistas sin camisa?" Rosalie me miró, "Entonces, ¿por qué dijo que estabas cansada y que no había terminado contigo?"

"¡Duh!" rodé mis ojos, "¡Estaba jugando con ustedes! Le gusta hacer eso. Él es así."

"¡Oh mira! ¡ya lo conoce!" Alice soltó una risita: "¡Eso es tan lindo!"

"¡Te estaba besando!" Rosalie recordó, "Las dos lo escuchamos. ¿O nos va a decir que solo te estaba dando un poco de oxígeno para las próximos tres horas en caso de que se te agotara?"

Alice soltó una risita. "¡Tal vez estaba revisando sus dientes con la lengua!"

"¡Ustedes son tan asquerosas!" Mire a ambos lados de la calle y la crucé, corriendo mientras los coches comenzaban a acercarse a nosotras.

Logamos cruzar con vida, ni siquiera pensándolo dos veces, y la conversación continuó.

"No te culpamos, Bella." Alice dijo, poniéndonos en marcha por la tranquila calle hacia la escuela, "Ésta que arde y es muy agradable, pero tu fuiste la primera en decir que no debíamos salir con un stripper. Oh, Dios mío, sin duda tu padre te matará"

Rosalie soltó una carcajada. "Me encantaría ver que esa CENA pasara."

"No estamos saliendo". Estaba dispuesta a confesarlo, sólo a ellas.

"Vengan aquí". Les hice un gesto con la cabeza, caminando hacia atrás de un edificio donde era tranquilo y privado.

Estaban conmigo en el momento en que me incline y dije en voz baja, "Ambas tienen que jurar por Dios que no van a repetir lo que les voy a decir."

"¡Lo juramos!" la lengua de Alice estaba en el suelo.

"Rosalie". La miré con severidad.

"Sí, lo juro." Se veía molesta, pero interesada.

"Está bien." Tomé aliento, "Le pagué. Para que viviera en mi apartamento conmigo. Y ser mi tema. Por las próximas dos semanas."

Y para ser mi juguete.

Pero no les dije esa parte.

"Oh ¡Dios!" Alice sonrió, saltando de arriba a abajo, con las manos en su pelo.

"¡No es cierto!" Rosalie ahora parecía un poco sorprendía y dijo: "¿Cuánto?"

"Mi herencia". Admití, mirando hacia abajo por un segundo.

"¿Veinte mil dólares?" Alice casi gritó.

"¡¿Te quieres callar?" Hice una mueca, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

"Espera". Rosalie levantó una mano con perfectamente manicura, "¿Sólo para responder a algunas preguntas te está cobrando veinte mil dólares? Te están estafando completamente".

Alice dijo ahora, "Deberías habernos llamado para ayudarte a cerrar el trato. Es indignante, Bella."

"Bueno, resulta que..." dije tragando y mordiéndome el labio inferior, "Él pensó que yo lo había contratado para otra cosa. Supongo que no me explique bien, o él no me escucho bien por la música o algo... pero... él piensa que lo contraté para... sexo".

Las bocas de Rosalie y Alice se abrieron de par en par y me encogí de hombros, esperando escuchar lo que dirían a continuación.

"Bueno, digan algo!" Finalmente les ordene: "Lo corregí esta mañana o algo así. Él sabe ahora que es mi tema de estudio, pero también sigue pensando que es mi... juguete".

"¿JUGUETE?" Rosalie se volvió de color rojo brillante.

"Así se llama a si mismo". Le dije con tristeza, sintiendo que mi estómago se hundía de nuevo, recordando el dolor, que me había contado, que sufría a manos de las mujeres. No es de extrañar que no pudiera confiar en nosotras y porque sentía tanto miedo de exponerse a mí.

Las dos se estaban riendo y al instante enfurecí.

"No se RÌAN!" Les grite, mirándolas molesta, "No se **atrevan** a reírse de él!"

"No me estoy riendo de él, me estoy riendo de ti!" Rosalie señaló: "Estás en serios problemas".

"Lo sé. "

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Rosalie preguntó además, "¿Dormir con él?"

"No" Dije, y después: "No SÉ!"

Agarré mi largo cabello y tiré de él, mis emociones estaban descontroladas. Sentí lágrimas inundando en mis ojos.

"Bueno, si lo haces, es mejor que uses condones!" dijo Alice: " Es mejor que compres cuando vayas de regreso a casa - Grandes"

"Ella ni siquiera sabe cómo comprar condones." Rosalie miró a Alice, y después a mí, "Te ayudaremos, Bella. Sin embargo, date cuenta de esto, no tienes nada experiencia. No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo."

"Bueno, entonces, él puede enseñarme algunas cosas." Dije revelando que tal vez quería jugar con Edward un poco. En realidad, mucho.

"¡Oh Dios, VAS a dormir con él!" Alice se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

"BELLA!" Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron, "¿Podemos jugar con él, también?"

Alice se levantó de un salto, casi chillando, mientras Rosalie le decía que se callara para poder obtener permiso.

"¡No, no, no!" Me encogí, "No creo que eso sea una buena idea. No quiero pedirle que haga... ese tipo de cosas."

"Oh, lo haría." Rosalie parecía frustrada ahora, "Vamos, al menos puedes preguntarle."

"¡Tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde!" Evité sus preguntas y me fui corriendo hacia la clase, escuchándolas tras de mí, rogándome permiso.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))9999

Jeje, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ay! ay! Tengo una imaginación muy vivida y eso de imaginarme a Edward con mirada coqueta recostado sobre el sofà pone una sonrisa en mi rostro n_n

¡Que opinan? ¿Creen que Rosalie y Alice podrán jugar con Edward?

Las veré en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Despertando a la Diosa

Hola a todas! Mil gracias por sus reviews, son el alimento del alma de esta humilde traductora, jajaja, demasiado dramática.

Jeje para contestar al comentario de Black Cullen debo decir que Edward dice literalmente "Omelette a la Eduardo" recordemos que estaba hablando en inglés y lo dijo en español. n_n

De nuevo gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

**4 **

**Despertando a la Diosa**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

EPOV

Después de que Bella se fuera, miré alrededor viendo que cosas que podía limpiar. El lugar estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Debe haber hecho esto por mí. Dulce chica.

Ya me gustaba Bella, mucho. Era tímida y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Eso debía mantener lejos a los chicos, la mayoría de los hombres se sienten intimidados por eso. Yo no. Veía a Bella como un capullo cerrado. Hermosa, fresca, nueva... parte de mí se sentía malvada por aceptar este trabajo. No quería arruinarla o corromperla. Pero quería liberarla, hacer florecer al capullo, que se abriera... lentamente... con delicadeza... con mucho cuidado.

Es tan refrescante y diferente de la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido.

Una chica universitaria. Igual que ella, mi chica. También era inteligente, toda libros y escuela. Y se sonroja, también. Mi chica solía sonrojarse. No de la misma manera que Bella, pero me la recuerda.

Bella me pidió que dijera su nombre el día de hoy y no pude hacerlo. Quería, pero mi garganta no funcionaba. Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre eso, nunca. Lo extraño que es que una chica me compre por dos semanas y quiera que hable sobre los problemas de mi pasado. Tal vez no es una coincidencia. Quería creer que en algún lugar, allá arriba, alguien podría haber enviado a Bella a mí por una razón, a ayudarme, para tratar de alcanzarme.

Pero no hay un "allá arriba" y no hay alguien a quien le importe mi dolor o mi futuro. Si lo hay, ¿dónde ha estado hasta ahora? Si quería ayudarme, era jodidamente tarde.

Mire la hora. 1:30 pm. Tengo que hacer mi llamada de las 3 pm, así que tengo un poco de tiempo. Ya llame Victoria y le dije que no podría ir al club esta noche.

Esta noche era de Bella, nuestra primera noche, juntos.

Ella me miró asustada esta mañana cuando me quité la camisa. Pobrecilla. Tendría que ser menos brusco de lo normal con ella. Lo supe de inmediato. No me importa. Sería un buen cambio, tomarme mi tiempo, seducirla, sin apresurarme. No podía recordar la última vez que fui lento con una mujer.

Hay muchas ventajas de ir lento. La mayoría de las mujeres para las que trabajo no lo ven, pero si se hace correctamente, la construcción de la anticipación, el misterio, la sensualidad de explorar y tomar primero pequeños bocados me estimulaba mucho. Cuanto más tiempo esperara a Bella, más la querría y mayor serían las delicias cuando por fin pudiera tenerla.

Me había dicho que no era virgen, pero también dijo que solo lo hizo una vez antes y duró... 33 segundos? ¿Era una broma? Sonaba seria cuando lo dijo. Si esto es cierto, entonces realmente no ha hecho el amor antes, ni tuvo relaciones sexuales, en cierta forma. No buen sexo, en todo caso. Así que la trataré como si todavía fuera virgen. Se merecía volver a empezar de nuevo. Yo podría ser su primera vez real.

Algunas madres me han pagado para dar a sus hijas su primera vez. Esa parte siempre fue un poco rara, incluso para mí, pero la mayoría de las veces había estado con las madres y les había gustado tanto que me quería dar como regalo a sus hijas. Nada de chicas menores de 18 años, sin embargo. Todavía tengo un par de reglas mías que no he roto.

Las hijas nunca se enteraron de que me pagaban por estar con ellos. Tuve que hacer el papel de un hombre con el que se tropezaban en Blockbuster, o establecer una cita con ellas, el hijo de una colega de su madre, inventar una historia que me introdujera en sus vidas de alguna manera.

Comprarme para sus hijas era su forma de garantizar el sexo seguro, que siempre practico, y a veces separarlas de algún novio perdedor que no las trataba correctamente. Y también, para darles una primera experiencia maravillosa y sensual.

Después, tenía una conversación muy delicada con la chica e inventaba una excusa de por qué no podía verla nunca más. Siempre podía decir algo como, vivo en Cancún o Hawai y tengo que volver a casa ahora. Tenía un millón de razones decentes para no hacerles daño y que me sacaban de su vida rápidamente. Pero siempre me molestaba, incluso días y semanas más tarde. Siempre sentí que las había lastimado al final.

Pero el punto es, sé cómo ser amable y suave y lento. Me hacia más feliz que algunas de las cosas rudas que hacia con las mujeres.

Así es como me gustaría empezar con Bella. Y después, si ella quería explorar sus fantasías más oscuras, podría hacer eso también. Puedo ser un ángel... y también puedo ser un demonio,.

Hice una carrera rápida al banco y deposité lo que Bella me había dado, fui a un par de tiendas de alimentos por algunas provisiones para la cena, y algunas cosas de mi casa que necesitaría para esta noche.

Volví al apartamento de Bella justo a tiempo para hacer mi llamada telefónica diaria y todo salió bien hoy a este respecto.

Revisé mi agenda para mañana y vi que tenia una despedida de soltera, sólo por 2 horas en una casa privada. Le preguntaré a Bella más tarde si realmente quiere ir conmigo a estos trabajos.

Pasé la página y el miércoles vi: 12p.m – Entrega de Pizza - Paige.

Bella no puede venir a ese trabajo. Tal vez tendría clase ese día. Eso espero.

Nada para el jueves - bien.

El viernes por la noche tendría que estar en Fuego. Los viernes eran buenas noches allí y Bella podría venir con sus amigas si quería.

Luego pasé la página y vi: Sábado – 1pm - Raven.

Mierda. Raven no era su verdadero nombre, nunca supe su verdadero nombre pero el sábado sería un día difícil para mí. Tendría que inventar algo para que Bella no fuera conmigo a eso.

Domingo dijo - Película - 16:00. La casa de Jackie.

Esa es difícil. No estoy seguro si Bella querría verme actuar un papel en una película de sexo de bajo presupuesto. Tal vez podría hacer algo para librarme de esa o cambiarla hasta que hubiera terminado mi tiempo con Bella.

Dejé mi agenda y comencé a preparar las cosas para cuando mi Bella llegara a casa.

Iba a cocinar camarones en aceite y ajo con pasta de _cabello de ángel_ con un buen pan francés. Casi compró vino, pero decidí no hacerlo. Viendo el refrigerador de Bella pude ver que no solía beber. Sólo había sodas y jugos ahí. Y además no quería que pensara que usaría el vino para seducirla más fácil.

Quería esta noche sólo para tocarnos... conversar... y conocernos, para romper un poco el hielo. No tenía intenciones de hacer el amor con ella todavía. Tenemos tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Preparé algunos aceites de masaje agradables en un pequeño cuenco de agua caliente. Encontré algunas toallas de Bella y puse unas cuantas en una canasta cerca de la cama. Y sí, puse pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y algunos de velas alrededor de la habitación.

Incluso puse un foco de luz de color rosa en la lámpara del dormitorio para crear un resplandor suave de luz. Y tenía mi ipod preparado en el dormitorio, con una lista de música sensual, suave y perfecta para relajarse. Había creado el paraíso de una chica y estaba muy orgulloso de mí mismo cuando yo había terminado.

El sol aun iluminaría, para cuando hubiéramos terminado de cenar, y al comenzar a oscurecer, me centraría en hacer a feliz Bella. Estaba usando jeans negros y sin camisa, como dictaba la regla, cuando la oí subir las escaleras. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera sola. Mis pies estaban siempre descalzos adentro y a veces también afuera. Odiaba los zapatos.

Por décima vez, me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la parte posterior de la puerta del baño de Bella. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, pero no demasiado. Muy bien afeitado, sin barba en la cara, los dientes - blancos y limpios, aliento - sabor canela. Todo tan perfecto como se podía. Me gustaría poder borrar esa maldita marca de mordida de mi trasero. Todavía estaba allí. Pero no podía evitarlo en este momento.

Fui hasta mi comida en la estufa y la removí un poco más, esperando que ella pidiera olerla en el pasillo.

El que le abriera la puerta antes de que Bella llegará la sorprendió. Estaba sola.

Le di una sonrisa calida, no queriendo tensarla más.

"Hola, doctora Bella". La salude queriendo ver su sonrisa. Me incliné y le di un pequeño y suave beso.

Ella me sonrió y se echó a reír mientras me retiraba y la dejaba entrar. Se ve más nerviosa ahora que ésta mañana. La sacaría de su miseria en unos minutos, pero todavía no. Me gustaba verla retorcerse un poco.

Cerré suavemente la puerta cuando entro en la cocina.

"Tenía miedo de que estuvieras de rodillas cuando llegara" Bella admitió, a continuación, vio la comida y agregó, "Oh Dios, ¿qué huele tan bien? Pude olerlo desde abajo, pero no pensé... que venía de mi casa."

"Me siento insultado". Dije con una voz profunda: "Te dije que soy un juguete muy bueno, ¿dudabas de mi?"

Le di un beso lento, tomando su mochila de su hombro, dejadora en la esquina de la sala.

"Y no me pondré de rodillas hasta que me lo ordenes." le informe, "La única regla que me diste esta siendo obedecida."

"Eso veo y me alegro." Dijo: "No me gustaría tener que castigarte."

Se sonrojó de nuevo y me reí tendiendo un mantel en el suelo de la sala.

Bella tiene un gran potencial. Un capullo que se muere por florecer y mostrar sus maravillas.

"Cenaremos aquí esta noche." Le informé, "voy a poner la mesa, no te preocupes."

Empecé a poner la comida en platos y tome los cubiertos. Puse todo sobre la tela en el suelo. Esto sería mucho mejor, mirando por la ventana viendo la puesta de sol en lugar de estar inclinados sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Se veía muy contenta con mi idea y le ofrecí asiento frente a mí mientras me sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá detrás de mí.

Puse la música de fondo muy ligera para que pudiéramos hablar.

Serví dos refrescos en vasos bien fríos y los coloque también en nuestra manta de picnic.

Bella se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo y yo tenía las piernas estiradas frente a mí, mis pies cruzados.

Empezamos a comer y Bella confesó: "Me encanta los camarones. Son mis favoritos. Muchísimas gracias por hacer todo esto. No tenías que hacerlo, ya sabes."

"Shushhhh". La detuve, "Yo quería. Ahora come."

"Sí, señor." bromeó, comiendo de su tenedor.

"Oooh, me gustó eso. Dilo otra vez." Bromeé un poco como y ella se rió, cubriéndose la boca.

"Bella, ¿puedo decir algo antes de ir más lejos?" Le pregunté educadamente, deseando tranquilizar su mente.

Todavía se veía tan rígida y nerviosa. Y cuando le pregunté eso, ella me miró pasmada.

"Claro" dijo tensa.

"Después de que hablamos antes," comencé, sonriendo con ternura, "me di cuenta que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, como dijiste. Así que quiero que lo sepas. Esta noche tengo algunas cosas planeadas, pero no se trata de tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para conocernos esta noche. Quiero tocarte y quiero que me toques. Quiero hablar contigo y besarte. Quiero abrazarte y masajear cada pulgada de tu cuerpo y entonces quiero que tú me des un masaje. Y quiero que durmamos juntos, envueltos el uno en el otro. Pero no voy a presionarte para que tengas sexo conmigo esta noche. Quiero que me digas que me deseas. Y entonces estaré encantado de tomarte. No quiero que me tengas miedo, o estés nerviosa. ¿Eso suena bien para ti? "

Me miró y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No me moví. Durante unos segundos, se quedó en silencio y luego exhaló un largo suspiro.

Su voz se quebró, pero dijo: "Eso suena perfecto."

Y sonrió una sonrisa increíble que no había visto antes. Le gustaba mi plan para esta noche! Me sentí tan aliviado y contento de haber interpretado correctamente. Me era muy difícil leerla. Esta vez lo había hecho bien.

Mi diosa estaba contenta conmigo. Y relaje mi pecho.

Le di también una gran sonrisa, emocionado por lo que esta noche nos deparaba. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía comer.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

EPOV

Después de que su último camarón hubo desaparecido y el pan era un vago recuerdo, recogí los platos, dejándolos remojar en el fregadero hasta mañana. Cuando regresé a los pocos minutos, lleve mis manos hacia ella.

Me miró con timidez y me dio sus suyas. La ayude a levantarse y le pregunte: "¿Puedo besarte, Bella?"

Parecía mucho más relajada ahora después de haberle hecho mi aclaración anterior, estaba tan contento de que se sintiera cómoda.

Asintió con la cabeza, y se sonrojó.

La besé lentamente, no siendo demasiado brusco, como a veces suelen hacerlo. Deje un montón de besos pequeños en su boca y sus labios estaban respondiendo de la misma manera.

Poco a poco, estaba bailando con ella, mis pies moviéndose a su alrededor muy lentamente en un pequeño círculo.

"Soy tuyo, Bella." Cerré los ojos y susurre: "No hay nada mal para nosotros. Todo lo que quieras... es tuyo. Nunca tengas miedo de mí. Nunca te negaré... nada."

Tenía los ojos cerrados ahora, y dejó que mis palabras flotaran en sus oídos, sin responder aun.

Esperé unos cuantos minutos más y luego le pregunte: "¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha conmigo?"

Ella me sonrió y supe que su respuesta era afirmativa.

"Vamos, Bella." La lleve hacia el baño, mi espalda de cara a la puerta del baño, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras mantenía mis ojos en su inocente cara.

Una vez dentro me mostró el orden de las llaves y la palanca para que el agua cayera de la regadera. Su ducha tenía puertas de vidrio polarizado, si mirabas desde afuera no podías ver a quien se duchaba.

Agua caliente comenzó a caer detrás de nosotros, sonreía sensualmente cuando empecé a desnudar a mi Bella.

Parecía que tenía un poco de miedo, pero trató de ocultarlo. La bese de nuevo para calmarla y le susurre: "No tengas miedo, Bella. Cumpliré lo que dije. Iré despacio."

"Gracias, Edward." me devolvió el beso, sonaba más valiente ahora, alzos sus manos y sujetó la parte posterior de mi pelo, el deseo crecía en sus besos.

"Por nada." Traté de decir, entre sus largos besos, mis dedos removieron lentamente su suéter verde hasta su estómago, tomándome mi tiempo. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que me pareció era de placer. Levanté su suéter por encima sus pechos, un sostén blanco los amoldaba con un escote en forma de corazón.

Por último, levanté el suéter por encima de su cabeza, dejando que sus pequeñas manos salieran de las mangas desnudando su cuerpo y colocándolo sobre el mueble detrás de mí.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella." Le dije, todavía besándola, sin aliento mientras trataba de igualar sus besos más enérgicos ahora.

Tiene que detener esto si no quiere que la tome justo aquí en la ducha.

"No deberías cubrirte con suéteres". Añadí, alejando en mis labios lejos de su hambrienta boca, llevándolos hasta su hombro, besándolos suavemente mientras retiraba las tirantes de su sostén y desabrochaba el sujetador por la espalda, sin problemas.

Dejo escapar otro gemido sexy cuando su sostén cayó al suelo. Me tomé mi tiempo y besó su cremoso cuello, arrodillándome lentamente besé cada centímetro de ella. No me fui directo a sus pechos, como la mayoría de los hombres harían. Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar ahí.

Aprisioné sus muñecas con las manos, sujetándolas a los lados, casi de forma restrictiva, para mantenerla quieta mientras cubría cada punta y valle de sus hombros a su ombligo, lamiendo con mi lengua en el interior de la pequeña abertura, arrancándole cada vez más suspiros de placer.

Volvería a esto más adelante, pero por ahora la quería en la ducha conmigo. Abrí sus jeans mientras estaba de rodillas ante ella, bajando el cierre y tirando suavemente hacia abajo hasta los tobillos, y luego también sus panties.

Me puse de pie y sostuve su mano mientras ella sacaba sus pies, ahora completamente desnuda para mí. A mis ojos les gustó lo que vieron y salí rápidamente de mis propios jeans, no llevaba ropa interior.

Entré primero a la ducha y justo detrás ella. Me encantó el ligero ardor del agua caliente sobre mi piel y pasé los dedos a través de sus largos y gruesos rizos, mirando el agua mojarlos y suavizarlos, dejándolos pronto en un solo grueso mechón color ébano. La besé la barbilla y la boca, la nariz, los párpados cerrados, la frente y sus pómulos. La dejé de pie bajo el agua caliente mientras yo temblaba ligeramente un poco justo afuera de su alcance.

Estaba adorando a mi diosa, venerándola en todas partes, sin omitir ninguna parte más insignificante.

Baje mis manos por su cuello y luego acaricie sus pechos suavemente mientras abría la boca ligeramente, su respiración era pasada y estaba agitada, disfrutando de las sensaciones del agua y los dedos, mis palmas... amasando con cuidado, no solo a tientas.

"¿Cómo se siente esto, Bella?" Le pregunté en un susurro, mi pelo se mojaba ahora.

"Dios." Jadeó, "Es tan bueno. No te detengas, por favor..."

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes". Le susurre en broma, moviendo las manos hacia abajo hacia sus costillas, encontrando su bonito trasero, apretando ligeramente, acariciándolo en círculos con mis manos.

"¿Puedo tocar... Bella?" Puse mi mano entre sus piernas con cuidado, acariciando muy suavemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para introducir los dedos todavía.

"Sí, Edward." Me miro brevemente y luego cerró los ojos otra vez.

Acaricié un poco el vello que tenía, el agua caliente lo oscureció también.

"Quiero enjabonarte." Le dije sin vacilar, tomando una de las esponjas y vertiendo un poco de gel de baño en ella.

Ella temblaba un poco cuando empecé, girándola de espaldas a mí y moviendo delicadamente su pelo mojado a un lado. Besé la piel de su espalda, enjabonándola con grandes círculos después de cada beso, mi otra mano movía suavemente la espuma por su cuerpo. Su voz era como un murmullo en respuesta, diciéndome que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Usando mi mano deslice las burbujas hacia abajo por el blanco trasero de Bella, resistiendo la tentación de deslizar los dedos en su pliegue. No, no quería asustar a mi diosa. Estaba aquí para servirla, no a mi.

Arrodillándome, poco a poco lave sus piernas suaves y brillantes. Hmm, alguien se ha afeitado recientemente, sonreí en mi interior. Moví lentamente sus piernas para que quedara frente a mí ahora, continuando con mis caricias llenas de espuma en la mano derecha.

Levanté cada pie con cuidado, dejando que se apoyara en mis hombros, mientras yo los lavaba, amando su pequeños deditos. Me incliné y bese su pie y ella dio un grito ahogado.

"No, Edward, no tienes que besar mis pies." –Susurró y parecía un poco triste.

"Sí, Bella." Le dije sin rechistar (nunca discutas con tu diosa), "Lo siento".

"No lo hagas". Sonrió dulcemente hacia mí, acariciándome el pelo mojado, "Tú eres tan maravilloso. Nunca nadie me había bañado antes."

Sonreí y le dije en voz baja: "Has sido descuidada, Bella. Pero estoy aquí ahora."

Moví mi mano sobre la parte delantera de sus piernas, sobre sus huesudas rodillas y hasta los muslos. Poco a poco y con cuidado, deslice mi mano entre sus piernas, haciendo que las abriera un poco. Enjabone y froté las burbujas de su pequeño mechón de vello púbico y coloque un pequeño beso ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Más tarde.

Las duchas eran buenas para lavarse y tocarse, pero a pesar de las novelas románticas, una ducha no es un buen lugar para cualquier tipo de actividad sexual. Especialmente, si usabas jabón y champú. Si no hay fricción piel contra piel es un gran problema y la mayoría de las veces, 20 minutos es todo lo que dura el agua caliente. Es una sensación horrible estar haciendo el amor con una mujer y sentir de repente el agua fría.

La seguridad también es una gran preocupación. La ducha es un buen lugar para comenzar la noche, pero yo prefería no coger ahí, aun sí hubiera planeado esta noche tomar tener Bella.

Poniéndome de pies otra vez, seguí esparciendo la espuma de fresa blanca sobre ella.

Enjaboné su estómago, y luego sus costillas, salpicando más suaves besos ahí después de enjuagarlos, me moví hasta sus pechos. Les di una buena y sensual limpieza, metódicamente, sin pellizcar o morder los pezones todavía.

Tomé el champú, aun no había terminado con ella todavía.

"¿Este?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Elegí el champú de fresa, para que coincidiera con el lavado del cuerpo. Parece que le gusta la fresa.

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza y sentí que el ambiente ya era más ligero entre nosotros. No me di cuenta si ella estaba mirando mi cuerpo, pero eso también vendría más tarde. Antes del final de la noche, iba a ver y sentir cada centímetro de mí y esperaba que su nerviosismo se desvaneciera un poco de ahora en adelante.

"Ven aquí". La besé en la nariz y moví su cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola hacia un lado para que el agua no le mojara pelo. Tenía mis dedos allí y masajeé su cuero cabelludo con la espuma del champú.

"Uuuhhhh Dios." Gimió y cerró los ojos mientras usaba las dos manos, usando toda mi energía y colmándola de mis atenciones.

"Me encanta tu pelo, Bella." La bese en la boca de nuevo, moviéndola rápidamente de vuelta a las caricias de la ducha caliente. Mis dedos trabajaban lentamente su pelo grueso y húmedo, sin que mis labios abandonaran los suyos todavía.

"Mmmmm, tan cálido..." No podía despegar mis labios de ella y no quería.

Entonces sentí que sus labios se separaron poco a poco y, de verdad agarró mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia abajo, para poder besar mi cuello. Sentí dientes y mordiscos suaves y su lengua.

Sí, Bella quiere ser un ser sexual, me di cuenta desde que echó los brazos alrededor de mí en el vestidor del club. Y antes de que me vaya, ella lo será. No quería hacer de ella en una zorra, sólo quería fuera libre de hacer lo que deseara y dejar de ser tan cerrada y temerosa de actuar siguiendo sus deseos.

Hay otra Bella en su interior, atrapada, desesperada por salir. Te liberaré Bella, no tengas miedo.

"Bella..." Gemí ahora, amando lo que estaba haciendo a mi cuello, sus uñas cortas se hundían un poco en mis hombros.

Entonces me movió para que quedara debajo del agua que caía. Tuve que admitir que me sentía muuuy bien sentir el calor y mojarme antes que ella.

"Tu turno". Susurró, girándome bruscamente de espaldas a ella. Mis labios sonrieron involuntariamente. Me gusta esto.

Besó mi espalda, moviendo los dedos sobre ella, explorando todas las líneas y curvas, tal como yo lo había hecho con ella. Levantó la mano y entrelazo sus dedos en mi pelo, jalando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás haciendo que casi mirara hacia arriba. No fue brusca conmigo, dulce pero firme.

El agua corría por mi garganta mientras sostenía mi cabeza de esta manera y podía sentir su otra mano moviéndose bajo mi brazo, sobre mi pecho en pequeños círculos.

Moví las manos detrás de mí, deslizándolas hacia arriba y abajo a los lados de sus piernas, no podía dejar de tocarla.

"Dios, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso..." me susurró sexy al oído, "Sobre todo mojado."

Dejé escapar un suspiro, una sonrisa. Tal vez este capullo de rosa florecería más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

"También el tuyo Bella."

"Vamos a ver que tan bien te ves con espuma por todo tu cuerpo." Me abrazó por detrás, presionando sus pechos en mi húmeda y tibia espalda.

"Sí, Bella." Coincidí otra vez, sonriendo más.

Me lavó todo el cuerpo, tal como yo lo había hecho con ella. Bella es inteligente y aprende rápido. Me gustaba ser su maestro. Era en cada punto tan minuciosa como yo, aún más suave de lo que yo había sido con ella, lo que me sorprendió, no podía recordar un momento en el que me hubieran cuidado tanto como esta noche.

Cuando sentí espuma de jabón danzando sobre mi trasero y su mano acariciando, sentí algo que no esperaba. Besó a la marca de mordida que aun estaba ahí.

Algo en mi interior se estrujo y de verdad sentí lagrimas alcanzar mis ojos. Parpadeé para deshacerme de ellas. Gracias a Dios estaban en la ducha y estaba de espaldas a ella. No lo vio. Pero la había sentido, preocupándose por mí otra vez. Y tuve que admitirme, por lo menos, que era un sentimiento monumentalmente hermoso para mí.

Ella terminó de lavarme, evitando mí pene lo más que pudo sin insultarme. Solo sonreí a eso. Bella estaba envuelta todavía en su rol de chica tímida y eso estaba bien por ahora. Le arrancaría ese papel pronto.

Salí primero de la ducha, toda el agua caliente se había agotado, y tomé la toalla de la barra en la pared. Envolviéndola en ella, sequé su cabello, su rostro, el cuello, los hombros, debajo de los brazos, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Me volví a tomar mi tiempo secando cada centímetro de piel, colocando pequeños besos húmedos a todo lo que se había terminado de secar.

Su respiración se hizo profunda y pesada y cuando me asome a su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados felices, con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba el momento.

Le di a su pequeño trasero un lindo y vigoroso masaje con la toalla mientras ella se reía y trataba de escapar, pero no se lo permití.

Por último, envolví la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo seco y la bese en los labios, mi cuerpo aún estaba desnudo y húmedo.

Después de que la besé, le dije que fuera a nuestro dormitorio. Utilicé la palabra "nuestro" con la esperanza de que le agradaba. Le dije fuera a nuestro dormitorio y se acostara en la cama, sobre las toallas.

Se fue sin decir una palabra, sonriendo mientras me secaba rápidamente y salía tras ella. La encontré recostada ahí, completamente desnuda y luciendo contenta.

"Edward..." susurró, "Mi habitación se ve tan hermosa..."

Se refería a las velas, la luz rosada, los pétalos de rosas, la música de ópera sonando lejana, pero no era nada en comparación a su cuerpo expuesto completamente ante mí, sin tener ya miedo o estar nerviosa. Era una hermosa visión.

"Shhh". Me senté en la cama a su lado, puse se mi dedo ligeramente sobre sus labios, "Lo único hermoso aquí eres tú. Y no he terminado contigo todavía. Date la vuelta pequeña."

Su pelo mojado y salvaje se veía tan negro mientras me ponía encima de ella para darle mi masaje erótico sobre ella, recostada sobre su almohada, sus ojos cerrados.

"Eso es, relájate." Dije con voz suave, moviéndome para quedar sentado en mis rodillas entre sus piernas separadas. Utilicé mis aceites y lociones, trabajando con mis diestras manos arriba y abajo toda la longitud de sus piernas primero, una a la vez. Arriba y abajo, mi pulgar en el centro de su pierna, presionando firmemente y deslizándolo hacia abajo con el espeso calor de los aceites.

Trabaje la parte inferior de sus pies, también, moviéndome terriblemente lento mientras ella gemía y respiraba más lento, sin moverse en absoluto.

Después de que sus pies quedaron bien y relajados, comencé a mover las manos aceitadas por sus piernas un poco más arriba, empezando a dejar que mis manos llegando a centímetros de la parte inferior de su trasero, apenas cruzando la línea como para que ella lo notara.

"Oooohhhhh..." Exhaló, dejándome tocarla como quisiera, sin resistirse, pero disfrutándome otra vez. Sentí en mis labios una sonrisa, pero mis ojos seguían en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba decidido a darle el mejor masaje de su vida, uno que nunca olvidaría.

"Amo tocarte, Bella." Compartí en voz baja, "Tu piel es perfecta."

"Oh, Dios mío..." apenas susurró, casi para sí misma.

Ahora estaba moviendo mis calientes y lubricadas manos en maravillosos círculos amplios, con una mano en cada mejilla de su trasero, dando vueltas sobre ellos y luego deslizándose con facilidad por el centro, por la hendidura entre ellas, una y otra vez... lentamente... dolorosamente lento, haciendo que durara una eternidad.

Podía sentir mi miembro endureciendo pero traté de ignorarlo. No, le dije mentalmente, no habrá sexo esta noche. Tomate una noche libre, ¿quieres? Ve a ver una película o algo así. Déjame en paz, tu, cosa insaciable.

Puse una mano en la parte inferior de cada nalga, y lentamente, muy lentamente empuje hacia arriba, haciendo que su piel se contoneara poco a poco.

Seguí moviendo mis manos sobre su trasero ahora con firmeza y arrastrándose lentamente hasta la parte baja de su columna vertebral, conservando ahora una ola de calor húmedo en su espalda. Mientas hacía esto puse mi pecho desnudo sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos, y luego descanse mis pectorales sobre su redondo trasero, dejándola sentir mi piel contra la suya.

Las palmas de mis manos se deslizaron por toda su espalda, mis brazos casi juntos al llegar hasta arriba, mientras cerrabas mis ojos cerrados, mis labios solo bajaron unos centímetros y la encontraron. El olor almizclado del aceite inundando mi nariz mientras le daba un profundo y húmedo beso sobre la hendidura de su trasero. Justo sobre ese beso, le di un suave lametón, y la besé otra vez. Subí mi cuerpo poco, mis dedos se movían profundamente con los aceites mientas le daba un beso más largo en la parte baja de la columna y después en su espalda, mi pecho recostado plenamente sobre su apretado trasero.

Ya no estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, ahora estaba justo ahí, sobre su cuerpo, mis piernas sobre las de ellas, mientras que sus propias piernas se enderezaron y colocaron ligeramente entre las mías, sujetadas por mí. Ella no iría a ninguna parte.

Sus sonidos eran constantes y excitados y me trastornaban, amaba cuando complacía a mi dueña. Nada me daba más placer que hacerlas a todas felices conmigo, sólo conmigo.

Mis manos se movieron a lo largo del cuerpo de Bella, arrancándole algunas risitas ya que le daban cosquillas. Dejé que mi respiración también acariciara lo largo de su espalda entre los besos que dejaba llover sobre su columna y los omóplatos.

33 segundos... me repetí ¿Qué bufón dejó entrar a su cama? ¡Diablos!, me llevó más de 33 segundos tan sólo desnudar a esta pequeña diosa estudiosa. Pobre Bella, tener que soportar la versión de un niño de hacer el amor. Bueno, esperemos que después de mí, ella supiera lo que era el sexo real y que no lo era, y lo que es un hombre y no un niño.

"Edwarddddd..." Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre entre sus gemidos y pesadas exhalaciones. Me encanta eso. Me encanta que haya dicho mi nombre. Podía escucharla por siempre.

Deslice mis manos debajo de sus brazos, moviéndolas lentamente, un poco debajo de sus pechos, luego de vuelta hacia el centro de su espalda, tocando apenas sus pechos mientras me extendía el aceite por todo su cuerpo.

"Se sienta taaaan... ... bieeeeeen, Edddwaarrrrdddd..." Ella jadeo, su respiración lenta y profunda. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo muy bien a mis manos… y labios.

"Amo complacerte, Bella. Me gusta mucho." Hablé en voz baja, besando el centro de su espalda, dejando mi mejilla ahí por un momento mientas mis manos permanecían tocándola, brevemente en sus pechos para luego retirarlas, demasiado pronto tal vez.

Mis palabras la excitaban aún más y dejó escapar un gemido profundo, con las manos casi en puños sobre su cabeza mojada.

"Relaja esas manos, Bella." Casi le ordene, después suavizando la voz "Afloja los puños… buena chica... bien. Relaja tus dedos... siiiii... olvida todo... excepto mis manos... y mis labios" añadí dándole besando uno de sus costado, cerca de su pecho derecho, suspiró profundamente, su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Suspiro agudamente y seguí besando alrededor de esa área. No es muy conocido, pero este pequeño valle es muy erótico. Moví el cuerpo de Bella de costado un poco, levantando su brazo para dar besos lentos y sensuales a los lados de sus pechos y a lo largo de su torso.

"¡Oh Dios!" estaba casi gritando mientras mis dedos mantenían cautiva su muñeca, sin dejarla retorcerse. Mis piernas enredadas de forma protectora alrededor de las suyas, sosteniendo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con ardientes ondas de placer. Le di pequeños mordiscos a su piel sobre sus costillas arrancándole un enérgico jadeo como respuesta.

Como dije, esa zona era muy sensible y muy estimulante. Me encanta tocarlas ahí. A todas las mujeres les encantaba y sorprendían de sus propias reacciones cuando yo las tocaba ahí.

Debes moverte con cuidado, mucho cuidado, y lentamente... muy lentamente... al despertar a una diosa. Especialmente al hacerlo por primera vez en su vida, después de veinte años.

La espalda de Bella era todo territorio conquistado ahora, pulido y brillante con el aceite caliente. Levanté mi cuerpo y la gire tierna y sensualmente de espaldas, sonriendo maliciosamente a esos angelicales ojos marrones, brillantes y húmedos que también me miraban a mí, sin decir palabras.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración que tomaba y le di una silenciosa y amorosa sonrisa, deslicé la palma de mi mano por sus mejillas, mis dedos se curvaron y cerraron los preciosos ojos de mi diosa. Relájate, Bella, disfruta. Todavía no he terminado contigo todavía.

Tuve que sonreír cuando me moví mis manos hasta los tobillos en vez de ir directo a sus pechos. Ella gruño un poco molesta, me miró a escondidas cuando comencé a hacer círculos en el interior sus tobillos.

Me reí por lo bajo, resistiendo la tentación de bromear con ella un poco sobre querer mis manos en sus pechos. No quería bromear con ella esta noche, quería que conociera el verdadero placer, ser tocada con amor, y la suave excitación.

Tome más aceite en mis manos y puse en sus piernas, como lo hice con la parte de atrás, subiendo a sus muslos y separándolos lentamente, deslizando mis dedos con firmeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tocando casi su entrepierna, aun esperando, pero no todavía. Repetí este movimiento una y otra y otra vez, llevándola hasta el límite, pero no lanzándome.

Su respiración estaba aumentando, acelerando, el deseo acrecentándose mientras más jugaba con ella. Siguió esperando mis caricias entre sus piernas, pero yo seguía moviendo mis dedos en los pliegues internos de los muslos. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esto antes de que ella comenzara a gritarme.

Mi pene estaba completamente duro y furioso, pero lo ignoré de nuevo, hundiendo mis dedos en un poco más profundo, moviéndose arriba y abajo a los lados de su pequeño sexo de vello oscuro.

Vi que apretó ojos un poco y comenzó a jadear, gimoteando ahora.

"Bella, respira." le susurre, haciéndole saber que estaba prestando atención a sus ruidos en ese momento.

"Por favor... por favor..." me susurraba. Sonreí para mí, sin cruzar la línea, sólo bailaba a lo largo de sus costados.

Sus piernas se estaban tensando y estirando, retorciéndose entre las mías.

"Detente Bella." Le advertí con voz severa: "Estás arruinando todo mi arduo trabajo retorciéndote. Quédate quieta."

Soy un poco canalla.

Trató de mantenerse quieta y relajada, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo casi imposible para ella. Empecé a masajear el área del estómago y la pelvis por encima de su clítoris, pero ignorándolo por completo.

Sus pequeños puños apretando la almohada sobre la que tenía la cabeza, casi me reí.

Alguien está empezando a despertar... pequeña diosa Bella... has dormido suficiente, ¿no te parece, cariño?

Pequeña testaruda, aun no lo pide. Le dije lo que quiera, todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedírmelo. Pero es tan difícil para ella. Haría que me lo pida, inclusive que me lo ordene.

Moví las manos con aceite hasta las costillas otra vez, trabajando ahí y hacia fuera, dejando un diseño en forma de alas con los aceites. A lo largo de las costillas, hundiéndome en su torso, y después la pelvis, casi tocando su sexo... pero aun no. A continuación, hacia arriba y de nuevo abajo, muy lento...

Más gemidos de la diosa Bella... pobre pequeña, me está resistiendo. No va a ganar. Tratando tanto de ser una chica buena. El sexo no es sucio y los orgasmos no son un delito. Vamos, Bella, déjate ir.

Dios, es tan excitada, puedo olerlo...

Muy bien, mi última colina... los pechos y el cuello. Mis dedos tomaron más aceite y comencé a hacer círculos alrededor de los firmes pechos, una mano en cada uno.

"DIOS!" -gritó, lamiéndose los labios, tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados.

Él no está aquí... intenta de nuevo, Bella.

Moví mis mojadas y calientes manos hacía arriba y abajo en sus pechos, amasándolos con firmeza y trabajándolos en pequeños círculos lentos. Incliné mi cabeza y le di en los rosados pezones un lametón húmedo, circular, luego al revés. Uno... después otro. Mi erección estaba tocando su vientre y estoy seguro de que lo sentía, pero tenía otras cosas que centrarse en este momento.

Chupaba el pezón derecho en mi húmeda boca primero, succionaba. Humo. Soltándolo. Mis manos aceitadas hacían el patrón de las alas a lo largo de su cuello, luego se precipitaron hacia abajo, sobre sus pechos. Después una… y otra vez. Y otra... y otra... y otra.

"Edward!" gritó y gimió ahora.

"Sí, Bella? "Actué como si ignorará su dilema.

"Se siente tan bien... tan bien... lo que..." jadeó, abriendo sus ojos un poco para mí.

Pobrecilla. No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Soy tan malvado.

"¿ah sí?" Sonreí, mis manos de nuevo en sus muslos, dentro y fuera, apenas tocando su oscuro vello... pero aun no.

"UUUHHHHH" arqueo la espalda, gruñendo aun más fuerte ahora.

Casi sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero no me detuve.

Empecé a mover mis perversos dedos debajo de ella, hundiéndolos en su trasero, después, curvándolos en el interior de los muslos, hasta su entrepierna, y de regreso. Una y otra vez. Horriblemente lento. Mis dedos eran como garras afiladas ahora.

Casi listo. Su cuerpo esta justo en el borde.

"Edward, por favor!" rogó, sus piernas se retorcían de nuevo, "Por favor... oh Dios... Dios!"

"¿Te gustaría que hiciera que te vinieras, Bella?" Se lo deje fácil esta única vez.

"¡SÍ!" gritó, "¡SÍ, POR FAVOR - SÍ"

"¿Está segura?" me burlé, casi riendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto, y tan enloquecidos que casi me asustó.

"Sí, estoy segura EDWARD!" gritó ahora "¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! estoy muriendo!"

Eso me tenía que dar un poco de risa. La diosa QUIERE despertar ahora… y mucho.

"Como desees". Le susurre, moviendo mis dedos calientes y aceitosos a los labios de su vagina, dándoles el mismo masaje lento que di al resto de su cuerpo. Espera Bella, pensé internamente cuando gemía y sollozaba un poco más.

Su sexo estaba empapado y caliente. Wow, realmente estaba disfrutando de mi masaje!

Me recline sobre mi estómago y lamí mis labios, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas con las manos sobre sus muslos, abriéndolas tanto como podía.

Su voz era como gruñidos y gemidos más fuertes mientras me daba una mirada asustada y a la vez curiosa.

No tengas miedo Bella... te va a encantar esto.

Mi lengua trabajo bien esta tarea. Era segura y fuerte y muy húmeda a medida que avanzaba en esos los labios de fresa húmedos de ella. Lamí todo el dulce jugo que pude encontrar y tarareaba mis vibraciones de agradecimiento en sus temblorosos y débiles labios.

MMMMMMMM es algo genial que puedes hacer mientras estás girando la lengua dentro y fuera de un monte sensual y apretado como éste.

Ella gritó con voz fuerte ahora, mirando fijamente al techo mientras cerraba mi boca una y otra vez sobre su clítoris rosado, y después, movía mi pesada lengua tan rápido de lado a lado, luego hacia arriba y hacia abajo... y luego en círculos, círculos húmedos y calientes. Hay un montón de trucos que puedo hacer con mi lengua. Los hice todos.

"MIERDA! Ohhhh!" la inocente Bella gritó, golpeando con sus puños violentamente la almohada.

"Dios... Dios... Dios... Edward... Edward... Edward..." Siguió jadeando y gimiendo y gritando.

Uh oh. Soy yo contra Dios de nuevo. Gano esta batalla cada vez. Lo siento Dios. Tú hiciste el instrumento, yo sólo tocó la canción.

Voy a ir al infierno algún día. Bueno, si es así, sólo haré lo que quiera y dejaré que las fichas caigan donde sea.

No usé mis dedos todavía, quería que se viniera solo con mi lengua.

Estaba lamiendo y chupando y besando, girando mi lengua, lamiendo. Entonces empecé a trabajar mi lengua en los pliegues interiores, a lo largo de ambos lados de su clítoris.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" de repente gritó.

¡Eureka! Me siento como Lewis y Clark cada vez, que descubro dónde está el tesoro. **[Lewis y Clark fueron dos exploradores famosos de EU que recorrieron la toda la costa del pacífico norteamericano]**

"Edward!" ella gritaba como un animal salvaje ahora, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose de arriba y abajo mientras yo la sujetaba abajo, sin parar, no importaba lo que dijera.

"Edward... Edward Edward,!" ella seguía aullando.

Gané.

Me imaginaba a mi y a Dios jugando vencidas, y azotando su túnica blanca con fuerza contra la mesa!

Seguí lamiendo el área que había descubierto y ella gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Por último, sus piernas se tensaron y comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente mientras yo seguía manteniéndolas separadas. Estaba sucediendo.

Gruñía salvajemente otra vez, y pude probar los jugos de su interior. Gritos... sin palabras ininteligibles solo gritos salvajes.

"Mmmmmmm!" gemí tan fuerte que incluso opaqué sus gritos. No moví mis labios y la lengua fuera hasta que completó su orgasmo y empezó a bajar de la cima.

Ella jadeaba, lanzando sus pechos adentro y afuera cuando finalmente liberé hinchado su clítoris de mi boca y empecé a subir a su lado, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su estómago. Sólo la acariciaba... Inhalaba su olor... uno de los mejores aromas que hubiera olido antes y no solo por decirlo. Era cierto.

Mis dedos jugaban, haciendo pequeños diseños sobe su piel blanca cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia mi pelo, apretándolo en apreciación mientras yo sonreía, besé su piel donde estaba tenía mi cabeza. Esperé a que ella recuperara el habla de nuevo, y ahora tenía dos dedos moviéndose vertiginosamente sobre su estómago plano.

Finalmente rió, sintiendo cosquillas a mi tacto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" no me veía, pero lo sentía.

"Ratones". Le informe.

"¿Ratones?" sonaba fuera de sí, y con razón.

"Sí". Le dije: "Dos ratoncitos, patinando sobre tu estómago."

Comencé a tararear música para acompañar la rutina de patinaje que estaba haciendo en el estómago de Bella cuando ella se echó a reír.

"¡Ratoncitos olímpicos!" le anuncié alegremente mientras se reía más fuerte, cuando le hice un poco cosquillas en las costillas.

"No, basta, por favor..." pidió y me detuve, besando su ombligo, y poniendo mi cabeza hacia a su lado.

"Edward..." respiro, luego se detuvo y dijo, tocando mi espalda, "Date la vuelta, quiero ver tu cara."

"Wow, un orgasmo y de repente te pones exigente." sonreí, dándome vuelta y poniendo mi cara en su estómago, mirando su cara ahora.

"Edward..." dijo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera era un susurro, sus dedos se movían a través de mi frente, sobre mis ojos, por encima de mi nariz y lo largo de mis mejillas, como si fuera ciega y leyera mi rostro con cariño.

Bese sus dedos a medida que los deslizaba sobre mi boca, queriendo más de ella.

Entonces mis ojos se enfocaron en los de ella y había lágrimas en ellos.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Sentí miedo y casi me senté pero ella me sonrió y se veía tan hermosa que casi no pude moverme.

"Nada, Edward." Respiró, "Eso fue lo más... ni siquiera puedo encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente grande... para describir lo increíble que me hiciste sentir. Estaba ardiendo y quemándome, y se sentía tan bien... y agonizante al mismo tiempo... y luego, cuando... ¡Oh Dios mío... "

Solté una pequeña risa y le sonreí, aliviado de que estaba bien. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y cerré los ojos, aún reposando mi mejilla sobre su vientre caliente y brillante, con ganas de pasar la noche aquí. Llevé su mano a mis labios y le di un profundo y fuerte beso.

"¿Así que puedo asumir que te gustó?" Sonreí más, mirando hacia arriba y viendo el lado inferior de su pecho y salté juguetonamente un poco, tratando de darle un mordisco.

El sexo es divertido. Quería que supiera eso también. La risa y el sexo van muy bien juntos. Mientras la mujer no se este riendo de ti mientras estás tratando de acostarte con ella, claro.

"Oh, Dios mío, sí, me gustó!" respondió: "DUH! creo que casi me vengo mientras me dabas el masaje!"

Cerré los ojos un momento y sonreí contento, feliz de poder hacer de su primer orgasmo una gran experiencia.

"¿Sabes que es aún mejor que tu primer orgasmo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella, sin tener idea, pero sonando muy curiosa.

Abrí los ojos y me puse en cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo mientras ella reía, besándola tranquilamente por un momento.

"¿Qué?" -repitió ella.

"El segundo orgasmo!" Informé con un brillo perverso en mis ojos, forzando sus muslos a separarse otra vez, y cerrando los labios sobre su clítoris de nuevo mientras ella gritaba, sus ojos salvajes y abiertos de par en par una vez más.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

BPOV

"No puedo creerte..." dije arrastrando mi lengua mientras el yacía en mis brazos, su mejilla derecha encima de mi pecho desnudo, "Siete... Siete orgasmos seguidos... Tengo las piernas como gelatina!"

"Sabía que ibas a ser multi-orgásmica". Edward sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo, pero todo lo que podía ver era su cabello desordenado debajo de mi cara. Besé su cabeza, realmente tratando de trasmitir un profundo amor en ese beso.

"Eres es demasiada apasionado para correrte solo una vez." Informó, sonando un poco cansado.

"¿Apasionada?" Me estremeció la palabra.

"Muchísimo". Dijo sin dudar.

Me sentí como si estuviera volando y me encantó la forma en que eso sentía. No habíamos tenido sexo... pero que había experimentado el orgasmo. Siete veces. ¡Y maldita sea, me encantó cada uno de ellas! Nunca supe que podía sentirse tan bien. ¡Que me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo! Si no fuera por Edward... probablemente nunca lo habría sentido. ¡Jesús!, ¡él tiene talento!

"Me tocaste en todas partes..." le susurre mientras sentí su lengua lamer mi pecho donde estaba recostado.

"Sí, lo sé." Tomó mi pezón en su boca, ligeramente chupándolo.

Creo que puedo ver estrellas! ¡Mierda!

"Espera a que este dentro de ti." Murmuró, chupando mi otro pezón ahora.

¡Oh Santo Dios!. ¿Quieres decir que se sentirá mejor que esto?

Yacimos ahí por un rato después de eso, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Era bueno para hacerme reír y nunca dejó de tocarme o besarme o lamerme. Realmente me sentí como si verdaderamente me deseara y no se cansaba de mí.

Pero le pagan por ser así.

Casi sentí una lágrima en mis ojos, pero la aleje, no queriendo pensar en nada que me desanimara esta noche. Yacimos en silencio durante unos minutos y luego Edward rodó sobre su espalda a mi lado en la enorme cama, diciendo: "Quiero que me toques ahora, Bella."

Sentí miedo, cuando sus angelicales ojos encontraron los míos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo justo aquí, esperando por mí y sabía que no podría hacer a su cuerpo lo que él había hecho al mío. Estaría muy decepcionado.

"No sé cómo hacerte ese fantástico masaje que me hiciste... Desearía poder!" le confesé.

"Está bien, no quiero todo eso." Dijo tranquilamente, su mano acariciando mi cabello, "Sólo quiero que me toques... en la forma que desees, para tu placer, no el mío. Quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo. Que me explores a mí."

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando. Apoyó los brazos a los costados y se quedo tan quieto como una estatua. Una estatua perfecta y adorable.

Sonriendo para mí, no podía negar que mis manos querían ir vagar en _Edwardville_. **[Como Smallville n_n]**

"¿Qué pasa si te decepciono?" escuche mi insegura voz preguntar en un chillido.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ahora eran feroces.

"Nunca podrías decepcionarme, Bella." Afirmó rotundamente, "No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez."

Entonces él se acercó y tomó mi cara con una mano, besándome profundamente y tocando su lengua con la mía hasta que olvidé mi nombre otra vez.

Así que empecé a tocarlo. Y fue casi natural para mí y comencé con su dulce rostro, bajando por su musculoso y grueso cuello. No podía dejar de besar todo lo que tocaba. El solo quedo ahí y cerró los ojos, una mirada placentera en su rostro mientras me deslizaba más cerca de él, tomando la oportunidad y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, sentado mi trasero desnudo en su cintura.

"Mmmmmm". Sonrió, sin mirar "Me gusta a donde va esto."

Casi me tomo de la cintura, pero detuvo sus manos y las subió dejándolas descansar cerca de su cabeza, abiertas y relajadas.

Me sentí orgullosa de tener las agallas de sentarme sobre él y que no se quejara. Moví los dedos temblando sobre sus pectorales, intimidada por lo perfectos que eran.

"Es por esto que necesito que me toques, Bella." Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, "Nunca has tocado a un hombre así antes, ¿verdad?"

Luego los abrió y me miró a los ojos, tratando de no hacerme sentirme ingenua o sin experiencia, pero como si quisiera que enseñarme lo que sabía.

"No realmente." Admití honestamente.

"Bueno, entonces toca todo lo que quieras." Cerró los ojos, "Cuando tus manos dejen de temblar, entonces te tocaré un poco mas."

Oh Dios... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más de eso. Mi entrepierna está palpitando en estos momentos. Creo que si una brisa soplara sobre ella, me vendría de nuevo... o gritaría.

Así que por la siguiente hora, mis manos lo tocaron y acariciaron. Mis labios lo cubrieron Me tomé mi tiempo explorando el pecho de Edward, con los brazos, las manos, las piernas y sus adorables pies. Evité el área de la entrepierna por ahora y lo rodeé sin decir una palabra, ascendiendo por la parte posterior de las piernas decidiendo ser valiente, puse las manos sobre su dulce y perfecto trasero.

Oh Dios. Soy una chica trasero.

"Wow..." No pude evitar exhalar mientras movía mis manos a lo largo de sus curvas sobre sus hoyuelos ahí, siendo lo suficientemente valiente para oprimir la punta de mis dedos sobre su suave carne.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bella." Gimió, "Tiene unas manos increíbles."

Vaya, ¿lo estaba excitando? Cool! Mírame, Bella Swan, jugando con el trasero de un hombre. Y no el de cualquiera, sino de esta pieza celestial y sexy ante mi.

"No te detengas, sigue..." su voz sonó adormilado y soñadora, "Ah, sí... Me encanta cuando me agarras así, duro."

Tuve que parar después de un rato, para no asustarme, pero tenía que admitir, después de tocar Edward de la manera que quería y por tanto tiempo, no sentía tanto miedo. Me hizo sentir tan bien con él, porque él estaba a gusto con eso. No me sentía sucia o pervertida como pensé que lo haría.

Me sentía... bien... y libre.

Besaba su espalda, mi mano frotaba suave y cuidadosamente la marca de mordida que tenía en la nalga derecha, deseando que mis dedos pudieran poner tanto cariño ahí, que se desvanecería y sanaría.

Pensé que Edward se había quedado dormido porque estaba muy tranquilo, pero luego poco a poco se dio la vuelta y me tomó la mano, besándola.

"La lección aún no ha terminado, Bella." Edward informó, "Te acobardaste con esto."

Y puso mi mano sobre su pene, tensándome involuntariamente, incapaz de mirar hacia abajo.

"Bella... cariño... relajarte..." dijo con un tono tranquilizador "Shhh... es piel solamente. No tengas miedo. Es sólo una parte de mí, como mi brazo o mi pie."

Sí, claro.

"Te ayudaré... confía en mí." Me guió con paciencia, moviendo la mano lentamente sobre su dureza erecta.

"En este momento, está muy duro, gracias a ti." Sonrió, haciendo estremeciéndose un poco mientras él envolvía mis dedos alrededor de él, "Vamos, Bella puedes verlo, no muerde..."

Empezó a contarme todo sobre su pene y casi me reí. Me mostró su longitud, la cabeza, los testículos. Una vez más, mientras más miraba, tocaba y lo escuchaba... sentía menos miedo.

Tenía miedo de que quisiera que le hiciera cosas a su pene, pero dijo que no, no esta noche. Me dijo que esta noche era sólo para mí, no para él. Quería que me sintiera cómoda y sin miedo hacia él... y para cuando comenzamos a dormirnos, ya no le temía.

"Siempre duermo desnudo, Bella." Edward dijo con cuidado cuando empezamos a meternos debajo de las mantas, los dos completamente desnudos y muy felices por ello, "¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí, mucho." Le respondí, haciéndolo sonreír: "Creo que de ahora en adelante, yo también."

Se acostó de lado, mirándome cuando yo lo hice también, mirándolo cuando tomó mis manos en las suyas, dándoles pequeños besitos.

"Estoy muy feliz esta noche." Edward dijo medio adormilado, sus ojos ardientes danzaban sobre mi rostro, "¿Te hice feliz, Bella?"

"Sí". Dije en voz muy alta, "me siento... tan... (Exhale un suspiro)... viva. Nunca supe que podía ser así de maravilloso."

Sentí las lágrimas bordeando mis ojos pero no me importó ocultarlas. Les dejé estar allí y añadí: "Muchas gracias, Edward."

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, levantando el mentón un poco mientras me abrazaba, me apretujo suavemente un poco: "Fue todo un placer, Bella. Me encanta pertenecerte."

Mis ojos se cerraron y dejé escapar una pequeña lágrima. Limpiándola sin que notara, resollé y me acosté sobre de nuevo en mi almohada, junto a él.

"¿Puedo abrazarte hasta te duermas?" -preguntó, susurrando.

Mis labios sonreían. Como si me molestara.

"Me encantaría." Le confesé susurrando también.

"Yey". Parecía muy contento y dijo que le encanta la posición spoon **[cuchara]**. No sabía lo que era. Él se rió, mostrándome.

Me dio la vuelta, para quedar de espaldas a él, su cuerpo se enroscado a lo largo del mío, detrás de mi, su brazo se curvaba protectoramente sobre mi cintura desnuda, bajo el edredón, sus dedos descansaban en mi ombligo. Podía sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía y no podía negar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo hacia el mío. Sus labios besaban mi espalda y después se enderezó, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, y entonces sentí su pecho contra mi espalda. Dios, se siente tan bien. Su nariz en mi pelo.

La música de la ópera sensual aun se oía en la oscuridad, comencé a ir a la deriva, arrullada por el sonido de su respiración y la manera gloriosa sus pectorales subían y bajaban contra mi espalda.

Hola a todas! Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está, trataré de actualizar otra vez en la semana.

Saludos a todas!

Los reviews son casi tan buenos como Edward jugando "Mice Olympics" en el estomago de Bella!


	5. Yo mando

Les debo una y mil disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, quienes me conocen sabes que fueron causas de fuerza mayor, pero de ahora en adelante prometo retomar la costumbre de subir capitulo por semana, a menos que se me cruce alguna otra causa de fuera mayor, en todo caso prometo avisar y compensarlas.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

5

**¿Yo mando?**

**BPOV**

Estaba sentada en mi mesa de la cocina, escribiendo en mi cuaderno a las 8 de la mañana. Dormir con Edward anoche no había sido tan incomodo y todo fue por él.

No me sofocó toda la noche en la cama y estaba contenta por ello. Una vez que me quedé dormida, se dio la vuelta y tomó su lado de la gran cama, dejándome dormir tranquila. Así que realmente dormí un poco, y estaba agradecida por ello.

Creo que fui la primera en abrir los ojos cuando la alarma sonó esta mañana a las 7:30. Rápidamente presioné el botón de pausa por el horrible zumbido y luego rodé sobre mi espalda, mirando a escondidas a Edward, esperando que no le molestara.

Me quede sin aliento ante lo perfecto que se veía dormido. Y ni siquiera había mirado su pecho cincelado todavía. Fue su rostro lo que me capturó. Sus labios en forma de puchero me recordaban a un niño, terco, pero dulce. Tenía una boca tan perfecta y sus labios se veían tan llenos y suaves que me daban ganas de besarlo todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos cerrados me atrajeron en aún más. ¡Mira esas pestañas!, son más largas que las mías! De color negro, y contrastan notablemente con su piel tan clara, si dabas un vistazo rápido casi parecía que llevaba delineador de ojos, pero ahora bajo el sol, tan cerca, puedo ver su párpado inferior, sus pestañas son increíbles. Casi extendí la mano para tocarlas, pero decidí mejor no. A Edward le encantaría despertar y que yo le picara el ojo, seguro.

Sonreí, viendo un poco de barba en su rostro y me preguntaba como se vería con barba de tres días y el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros. Sí, ya sé que tengo una fascinación con los chicos malos.

Me he analizado durante años, usando mi propio cerebro como sujeto. Ahora era mi primera vez haciéndolo con otra persona.

Ya estaba enojada conmigo por arruinar esto. Estaba cerca de Edward, demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo puedo preguntarle cosas sobre su vida o su trabajo y acostarme con él por la noche y no pensar en las cosas que ha dicho?

_Me encanta pertenecerte._

¿Por que me hace sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?

Sonriéndole, lo mire unos minutos más. Me encanta la forma en que sus brazos están bajo su rostro, abrazando la colcha contra sí, volteado hacia mi lado, como si hubiera estado mirando la parte trasera de mi cabeza cuando se quedó dormido. Tal vez eso era sólo lo que yo deseaba.

_Abrazándose a sí mismo_. La forma en que duerme, decía mucho sobre su mente. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo han abrazado, sin estar desnudo o después de tener relaciones sexuales. Probablemente no en mucho tiempo. Sé que siempre hay dos lados en cada historia, pero me encontré odiando a su madre.

Puedo ver a un padre duro y frío, pero se supone que su madre debía amarlo, cuidarlo, enseñarle amor. Y es su único hijo. ¿Cómo podría no amar esa cara? Y apuesto a que cuando era pequeño era 10.000 veces más adorable. Me pregunto como sonaba su voz en aquel entonces. Y entonces imaginé a un pequeño Edward tratando de llamar la atención de su madre y a ella ignorándolo. Quería encontrarla y abofetearla

Lo sé, sueno como el típico psiquiatra, culpando a la madre de inmediato.

Cambie de rumbo, recordé algunas cosas más agradables...

¡Anoche fue tan increíble! Aún me sentía bien, incluso ahora. Mi sexo se sentía mucho mejor ahora, no tan sensible y ni siquiera un poco de adolorido, como anoche. No, ahora... se sentía muy feliz y creo que si que pudiera haber dado un suspiro de felicidad, lo habría hecho.

Quería inclinarme y besar esa preciosa boca que tenía ahora, pero estoy segura de que tengo mal aliento. Y anoche comimos camarones y ajo. ¡Uyyy! Puse mi mano sobre mi boca y me aleje de él un poco. Tengo que esconder un cepillo de dientes pequeño y un vaso de agua con un traste debajo de mi lado de la cama a partir de ahora. Un artista de maquillaje escondido ahí tampoco sería tan mala idea.

Entonces, la alarma sonó de nuevo y me lancé para apagarla de nuevo de golpe.

Vi a Edward y no movió ni un pelo. Es de sueño pesado. Apuesto a que no está acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano en su línea de trabajo. ¿Cómo puedo salir sin despertarlo? ¿Lo sacudo o algo así? Estas cosas siempre se ven tan fáciles en las películas. La pareja se despierta, al mismo tiempo, se abrazan por unos minutos y bromean ingeniosamente antes de que el hombre se levante y muestre su trasero a las cámaras. ¿Por qué no puede la vida ser así de fácil?

¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy desnuda bajo las sábanas! Casi lo olvidé. Aunque me sentí muy bien desnuda bajo la colcha toda la noche. Podía ver porque Edward prefería dormir de esta manera. Era muy natural, muy relajante.

Sólo que ahora el sol está arriba y me siento muy extraña al caminar desnuda. Me reprendí a mí misma avergonzada, después todo lo que hizo Edward para hacerme sentir cómoda con nuestra desnudez. Pero 12 años de escuela católica no se borran después de una noche, ni siquiera por alguien tan talentoso como Edward.

Espero que no crea que caminaré desnuda todo el día y él también. Nunca terminaría mi trabajo.

Hoy en la escuela tengo que decirle a mi profesor cuál es mi sujeto y tengo que darle un poco de información sobre Edward. Nada muy profundo, sólo algo de información básica acerca de él. Qué creo que lo hace tan interesante.

Nuestro profesor es el Dr. James Collier y tiene casi la edad de Edward, creo, alrededor de 27 o 28 años. Recordé su pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, siempre un poco de barba en su rostro.

A las tres nos gustaba, pero me las había arreglado para mantenerme centrada y profesional con él. Sabía que no podía decirle que Mi sujeto me había estado dando orgasmos la noche anterior, pero quería preguntarle algunas cosas en privado, algo a lo que siempre estaba dispuesto después de clase, a diferencia de algunos profesores que te hacían agendar una cita con ellos.

Era parte de nuestro trabajo, si alguien se atoraba o teníamos preguntas sobre cómo proceder con nuestro sujeto, quería que acudiéramos a él. Se trata de personas, después de todo, y no quiere que dañemos a nadie. Por ejemplo, nunca nos dejaban tener un sujetos suicidas. No estábamos preparados para ese tipo de presión todavía. Y sí algo de eso ocurría, debíamos llamar a James o al 911 inmediatamente.

El Dr. Collier, como yo lo llamo, no James. Siempre era muy cool y no rígido como la mayoría de los profesores. Estoy segura de que podría hablar con él y me ayudaría.

Esperé allí, tendida en la cama por un par de minutos más y luego supe que no podía postergar por más tiempo. Tenía que hacer del baño. Poco a poco, empecé a sentarme, vi a Edward como un halcón durante todo el tiempo. No se movió. Duerme como un muerto. (LOL) **[****Laughing****at****loud****… o riéndose sonoramente]**

Me mordí el labio inferior y mi cuerpo se deslizó de debajo de la colcha como si pesara una tonelada. Estaba fuera, Edward aun estaba dormido y crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos, caminando de puntillas por la habitación, mis ojos fijos en él mientras me iba.

¡PUFF! Tropecé y caí al suelo como un trozo de hamburguesa. Mis pechos se sentían como si hubieran amortiguado el impacto y probablemente ahora eran más planos de lo que eran antes! ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Miré cerca de mis pies y vi que me había tropezado con los sneakers de Edward.

Oh Dios, por favor que no despierte, por favor, que no despierte, por favor, por favor, por favor!

Levante mi cabeza como una ardilla en un agujero, y viendo a través de mi pelo como paja que me cubría la mitad de los ojos, todavía estaba allí, pero comenzó a gemir suavemente con la garganta y se volcó sobre su estómago ahora, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su almohada, con el rostro todavía pacífico y el contenido.

¿Cómo puedes estar así de cómodo en la cama de un extraño?

Y en medio de esto, comencé a psicoanalizarlo otra vez.

Ésta abrazando la almohada. ¿Abraza a su madre? ¿Abraza a la chica que solía amar?

Jesús, Bella, tal vez sólo le gusta abrazar la almohada y no hay un significado más profundo detrás de ello, ¿NO PODRÍA SER ESO POSIBLE?

Tenía que salir de aquí ahora, antes de que realmente despierte. Arrastrándome por el suelo rápidamente, corrí como un ratón al baño, poniéndome de pie y mi bata de baño de forma rápida. Dios, por favor, dime que no está realmente despierto y me vio gatear desnuda por el apartamento, por favor! Te estaré en deuda siempre.

Mientras que en el interior, pase al baño y me lavé los dientes dos veces y trate de cepillarme el pelo a un tamaño no afro, casi me sentí miedo de volver ahí. Esperaba verlo sentado en la cama, completamente despierto, riéndose de mí. Yo solo moriría y entonces me estafarían 13 días más de felicidad, seguro esa sería mi suerte.

Vi aquí un par de sus cosas personales, su cepillo de dientes - uno negro y un rojo, y un desodorante en aerosol.

Y sonreí, mientras regresaba a mi rebelde pelo, me gustaban estos pequeños toques personales de él,.

Maldita sea, nunca iba a la cama con el pelo mojado, siempre luzco como Don King, al día siguiente! Por supuesto, el pelo mojado de Edward sólo se seca y aparece en su lugar después de que él pasa sus dedos por él. ¡Maldito sea! Por Dios, ahora estoy celosa de la belleza de Edward. Tal vez podría ser mi propio sujeto. Dios sabe que necesito la ayuda tal vez más que él.

Oí la televisión afuera en la sala y me congelé, mis manos en el aire sobre mi cabeza mientras escuchaba, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Está despierto.

Oí como cambiaba los canales y sonreí, preguntándome que elegiría.

¿Las noticias? CLICK. No. Bien, no me gustan las noticias. Nunca son buenas.

Un programa de entrenamiento? CLICK. No. Bien, detesto a las personas que se despiertan y comienzan a ejercitar.

¿Bob Esponja? Sonreí, esperando un CLICK de nuevo y otros sonidos, pero le dejo ahí. Oí a lo lejos como el control tocaba la mesa con cuidado y de inmediato abrí mi boca en forma de óvalo, horrorizada, con las cejas unidas.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿está viendo Bob Esponja? Me cubrí la boca, temiendo que empezaría a reírme como un bufón.

¿Por qué está viendo eso? Sabe que estoy despierta y aquí. ¿No le importa lo que piense sobre eso? Tal vez está jugando conmigo de nuevo. Tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.

Prefiero creer que cualquier cosa que el hecho de que le gusta ver Bob Esponja todas las mañanas. Es inteligente, no retrasado. Ahora escuchaba movimientos en la cocina. Los gabinetes abriéndose y cerrándose, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. ¿Iba a cocinar de nuevo?

Me siento tan culpable por esto, pero no puedo negar que me gusta verlo cocinar. Y me encanta comer su comida. Es un pequeño gran chef.

A mi madre no le gustaba cocinar mucho y siempre me daba una pop tart o algo para desayunar todos los días. Y ahora que vivía sola, odiaba cocinar sólo para mí misma. Era deprimente.

Por lo general como en la cafetería o en un par de lugares cerca de la escuela. Comer sola simplemente apesta y no hay azúcar que mejoré eso eso. Rosalie y Alice comían conmigo a veces, pero vivían con sus padres cerca y por lo general comían con ellos.

Decidí que era bueno tener a alguien aquí conmigo. Estar de regreso en casa anoche y tener a alguien que me recibiera se sentía realmente bien. Y los saludos de Edward eran fenomenales.

Esperaba que no se fuera demasiado raro hablar con Edward ahora, después de lo de anoche. No, de inmediato pensé, nunca me hace sentir extraña, solo bien y especial... y bonita y… nerviosa.

"Oye, Gary, ¿dónde estás?" Bob Esponja gritó cuando me decidí, respire profundamente y salí. Edward puede necesitar usar el baño y no quería que me maldijera internamente por tardar todo el día mientras él bailaba en la cocina, esperando un poco de alivio.

Me gire hacia la perilla y tiré, tratando de abrir la puerta de una manera fresca, deslizándome afuera, casualmente y madura.

Pero, por supuesto, la puerta se atasco de nuevo.

"No" Respiré, temblando, mis ojos abiertos hacía la perilla oxidada de color marrón oscuro, "Por favor, no. Ahora no."

Esto sucede todo el tiempo. Puerta de mierda, perilla de mierda!

¡No!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Dios realmente me odia. Di vuelta a la perilla de la puerta hasta el final y más duro, sacudiéndola. A veces eso funcionaba. Por supuesto, ahora, la idea de entrar en la sala de una manera fresca se había ido al fondo de un acantilado.

El ruido de una puerta siendo sacudida, madera golpeando madera inútilmente una y otra vez anunciándose en voz alta como si gritara: ¡La tonta escandalosa se ha atascado en el baño!

Puedo hacer esto. ¡Pon algo de fuerza, chica! ¡Vamos! Sacudiéndola de nuevo, comenzó a hacer sonidos como crujidos, por un segundo pensé que cedería un poco, pero... no lo hizo.

Era inevitable e ineludible. Pero ahora iba a suceder. Y aquí viene...

"¿Bella?" una voz profunda sonó al otro lado de la puerta, "¿Estás bien?"

Parecía estarse divirtiendo, no era obvio, pero lo oí.

Puse mi pie derecho contra la pared junto a la puerta y pedí en silencio poder abrirla o quitaría las bisagras ¡HOY!

"Estoy bien." dije a través de la puerta, tratando incluso de sonar ligera y adulta, "La puerta se atora a veces. ¡Ya la tengo!."

Muévete, hija de puta, muévete ¡AHORA! Estaba mentalmente hablando con la puerta, no con Edward.

"Está bien." Dijo y lo oí alejarse. Esperaba escuchar risitas o carcajadas, pero no fue así. Todo lo que podía oír era Bob Esponja y las voces de las caricaturas, riéndose de mí.

Sentí mi boca ahora gruñendo mientras tiraba con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, empujando el pie más fuerte contra la pared, haciendo que la perilla rechinara. Dios, suena como si tratará de escapar de un armario cerrado con llave, como un preso desesperado.

El pánico comenzó a cundir, sabiendo que la gente necesitaba ir al baño a primera hora de la mañana, al menos yo sí. Estoy segura que Edward quiere entrar aquí y probablemente me esta odiando en este momento. El único otro lugar que podría utilizar sería el fregadero de la cocina. ¡Oh, no, que asco!

Otras veces la puerta se abre después de unos tirones! Hoy, por supuesto, va a ser obstinada y actuar como cemento!

Odio mi vida.

Oí el agua en la cocina y pensé que estaba lavando los platos. ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo puede usar el agua a primera hora de la mañana y no tener que orinar? Tal vez es un robot.

Unos minutos más pasaron y todo lo que escuchaba de Edward era el chapoteo del agua y los platos, junto con la caricatura que estaba viendo.

Finalmente me rendí, jadeante y admití la derrota. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Lo llamo? Dios, que vergüenza. ¿Toco la puerta? ¡No, estúpida! Pero estaba claro que no vendrá por su cuenta otra vez, así que cerré los ojos, dejando caer mi cara en mis rojas y adoloridas manos, me tragué mi orgullo y lo llame, "¿Edward?"

El agua se fue y oí el sonido de sus pasos acercándose lentamente a la puerta.

"Sí, Bella?" Ronroneó, actuando como si no tuviera idea de lo que quería.

Observé que puede ser un poco cretino,.

Mire mi cara rojo brillante en el espejo a mi izquierda y cerré los ojos.

"No puedo abrir la puerta, esta atascada." Forcé las palabras, con ganas de meterme en un agujero y morir.

"Oh, ya veo." Parecía como si estuviera sonriendo.

Mi cara se llenó de furia en un segundo y endurecí mi mandíbula.

"¿Me puedes ayudar?" Le pregunté, mientras se me revolvía el estómago. Él me hacía pedirle ayuda, a sabiendas de lo humillante que es para mí. ¿Era revancha por las preguntas de ayer... o tal vez por las de hoy?

"Tal vez". Él contestó, rebosante de energía, "O... podría dejarte sentada allí todo el día. Eso podría ser divertido. Podrías ser mi prisionera. Pero no creo que pueda pasat alimento por esa puerta."

Wow, eso suena muy bien. Pero, espera, no, tengo clases hoy.

"¿Edward, por favor?" Respiré, casi temblando, su voz me hacia esto "tengo clases realmente importantes hoy."

"Hmmm..." su voz era tan suave, "Eso es un problema. Pobre Bella..."

Gruñí en mi cabeza. Estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo. Pensaba que él era juguete aquí, no yo. No. Él no es un juguete, no digas eso, me regañé. Es juguetón e infantil a veces. Me gusta esa parte de él... la mayoría de las veces.

"Edward..." me queje un poco, actuando como un niña de cuatro años "dijiste que serías un buen chico..." Cambié la palabra juguete por chico, esperando que no captara eso. Nunca lo degradaría o lo llamaría juguete. Quiero que se vea como algo más que eso. Él ya era más que eso... para mí.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que dejara de jugar conmigo.

"Muy bien, dulce Bella, un paso atrás! Voy a salvarte!" Me hizo sonreír, cuando hizo una voz príncipe muy exagerada, como si viniera en mi rescate. Es muy lindo.

Patán.

Llegué hasta donde pude, de pie en la bañera. No había mucho espacio aquí y no quería morir asesinada por una puerta voladora.

Esto va a estar bueno, pensé, esperando a ver que pasaría.

Con un fuerte jalón y el sonido de sus pies contra la madera, la puerta, se abrió estrepitosamente, impactando la pared y dejando un agujero mediano en la pared.

Solté un gritito cuando la puerta salió volando, sin esperar que lo abriera tan rápido. ¡Estaba realmente atorada! Usé todas mis fuerzas y no se movió. Dios, soy tan débil. Tengo que empezar a tomar más leche.

Edward entró, moviendo la manija un poco hacia sí, y asomándose atrás, viendo el polvo blanco en el suelo y el enorme agujero negro.

Dios, tiró la puerta con una sola patada... y sin zapatos. Estoy muy excitada en este momento.

"Ooops". Se encogió un poco, mirando el agujero y luego a mí disculpándose con los ojos, "arreglare eso, Bella."

No podía dejar de sonreírle.

"No te preocupes por eso." Me quedé donde estaba, hipnotizada por la visión de él ahí, sólo con un par de ajustados pantalones cortos de algodón gris.

Me miró y sus ojos se hundieron profundamente en los míos.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, preocupado por mí.

"Sí, estoy bien," sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, "Siempre me quedo atrapada aquí con esa maldita puerta. Gracias."

Me dio tanta vergüenza y sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando de mí. Apuesto que las no-geeks sólo le pagan $ 10,000 por dos semanas de su tiempo.

"Bueno, te he salvado, dulce Bella". Se dirigió hacía mi, haciendo la voz de nuevo, su ardorosos ojos en los míos, y cara a cara conmigo cuando preguntó, "¿Qué premio me otorgareis?"

Puedes tener cualquier cosa mía que quieras, casi dije, si tuviera algo que valiera la pena. Pero tuve una fuerte sensación de que no estaba pidiendo cualquier COSA.

Dios, sus ojos son mortales, me di cuenta de nuevo, ya que puso su hechizo sobre mí. Tal vez puso algo especial en mis huevos ayer y ahora cada vez que está cerca de mí, me convierto en un costal tembloroso y estúpido.

No sé qué más decir, excepto a chillar: "¿Un beso?"

Me aclaré la garganta, sin querer sonar como el Sr. Bill.[**Ni idea a que se refiera la autora con eso]**

"Mmmmm... sí." Sonrió y abrió la boca, cerniéndola sobre mis labios, una mano apoyada en la puerta de la ducha y la otra en la pared de azulejos.

Estaba tan feliz de haberme cepillado los dientes y la lengua dos veces. Pero, aunque el no lo había hecho aun, sabía maravilloso. ¿Cómo hace eso?

Me besó una y otra vez y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero mi cuerpo se movió hacia atrás, todavía de pie en la ducha, hasta que mi espalda dio en contra el azulejo.

No dejándome escapar de él, me siguió en la ducha, paso a paso y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla tras de él, al mismo tiempo me besaba con un estilo experto.

Me oí gemir, esperando que no abriera el agua.

"Deja de tratar de escapar de mí." Susurró, besándome un poco más fuerte, "no me gusta".

"Lo siento". Respiré, incapaz de alejarme más de él, y no queriendo tampoco.

Sus brazos descansaban en las paredes de azulejo alrededor de mí mientras su lengua suavemente me exploraba, moviéndose suavemente al principio.

Le devolví el beso, haciendo lo que era natural para mis labios, esperando que le agradara. Soy una maldita principiante. No me gusta eso.

Entonces él gimió, de verdad! WOW, ¿lo hice gemir? Soy genial!

"Bella..." susurró, su mano derecha bajó y deshizo el cinturón de mi bata, y abriéndola, apreté los puños a mis costados, sin saber qué hacer con mis manos. ¡Malditas manos!

"Aquí". Parecía leer mi mente y tomó mis manos en la suyas, agitándolas y sonriéndome, aun con su nariz sobre la mía, "Tócame, Bella."

Llevó mis manos a su espalda mientras volvía a besarme. Sentí mis manos moviéndose arriba y abajo por su espalda. Es tan cálido y suave, su piel es como la de un bebé. No como se ve, sino como se siente, sólo músculos tensos bajo la superficie suave y sedosa.

Le tomó sólo unos segundos a mis manos llegar a sus pantalones cortos, acariciando la firmeza de su trasero, curvando mis dedos un poco.

Su voz gimió en mi boca abierta, mientras su mano derecha bajaba a mi revuelto estómago, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente de arriba a abajo mi clítoris. Jadee y abrí los ojos. No, no otra vez... no ahora... no más... ¡necesita descansar! ¿No?

Mi cuerpo de inmediato se acordó de sus dedos y despertó con una sonrisa feliz, saltando como un perrito ansioso que quería a su dueño. Pero todo dentro de mí.

"Ummm..." Escuche mi voz, aunque no quería hablar, "¿No tienes que ir al baño?"

¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA RETRASADA!

Sonrió y me miró un poco, pero seguía besando y lamiendo mis labios.

"No en este momento." Murmuró, besándome rápidamente otra vez, "Pero gracias por preguntar."

"Lo siento". Estaba diciendo otra vez: "No sé qué me pasa." BESO.

"Creo que me tiraron sobre mi cabeza cuando era bebé." Estaba hablando en su boca.

BESO.

"No hay nada malo contigo." Me besó otra vez. Nos resbala lentamente por la pared de azulejos, hacia el fondo de la tina. ¡Oh, no, ¿qué está haciendo?

"Ummm... Edward... ¿qué hora es?" Estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Cállate, Bella." Pidió en voz baja, devorando mis labios otra vez.

Esa es una muy buena sugerencia. Cállate, Bella. Sí. Voy a hacerlo. Gracias, Edward.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba recostada en la porcelana y sus labios viajaban por mi cuello, mi bata más abierta. Su mano sobre mi pecho, estrujando, ahuecándolo... su boca húmeda se movía sobre mi pezón mientras su mano lo mantenía quieto.

"Uhhhh..." Miré hacia el techo, respirando pesadamente. Yo era su esclava.

Es la criatura más peligrosa de todas. Un depredador tras mi corazón, y esta hundiendo sus colmillos en mí. Todo en él me atrae - su rostro, su voz... incluso su olor. Como si pudiera negarme a él... Como si podía luchar contra él... o quisiera. Peor que un asesino... fue diseñado para seducir. Y había conquistado a todas esas mujeres antes que a mi, con más experiencia, más cosmopolitas que yo. Va a matarme. Va a romper mi corazón.

Ahora estaba conquistándome y seduciéndome, tan fácil... demasiado fácil.

Nunca he deseado a un hombre tanto... en mi vida. Lo deseo ahora.

Y me dijo que confiara en él. Quiero... pero algo dentro de mí sigue diciendo... "No".

Pero incluso ahora, sabiendo todo esto, y después de sólo una noche, no puedo controlar mi sed de él... lo quiero, lo necesito, lo anhelo. Es como una droga para mí... una sin la que sufro físicamente... es como mi marca personal de heroína. Odié estar en la escuela ayer, y hoy va apestar aun más. El tiempo sin él es inútil y cruel.

No sé si puedo controlarme. Estoy bajo su control ahora. Estoy atrapada en su trampa. Él me tiene ahora.

No puedo leer su mente... y no me deja entrar ella. Desearía que me dijera que esta pensando. Tengo tanto miedo de que en cualquier momento, simplemente desaparezca, un pecaminoso y maravilloso sueño que se convertirá en humo cuando el sol haya salido.

"No tienes idea... de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti." Mi voz susurró afectivamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se sumergieron profundo bajo mis huesos, y luego los dirigió a mis brillantes ojos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas y él estaba entre ella... y sentí su cuerpo endurecerse contra mi.

Si él me pide que explique eso... Ni siquiera sé si puedo. Es solo lo que siento.

Después de una pausa en silencio su voz se enroscó como el calor alrededor de mí.

"Ya no tienes que esperar más, Bella." Dijo en voz baja: "Estoy aquí... y te deseo. Te deseo tanto".

No sabía qué decir. En mi cerebro las cosas se estaban moviendose a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar una manera de no ir a la escuela hoy.

Edward miró donde estábamos y me miró como disculpándose, "Pero tal vez este no sea el momento y ni el lugar."

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, levantándome con él, cerrando suavemente mi bata y anudándola. Me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

"Está bien, Bella." Prometió con su voz, "voy a esperar por ti. Cuando estés lista, estaré ahí. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Perdón por… eso. (Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el piso de la ducha)... siempre parecemos terminar en la ducha. Tiene que haber algo de magia aquí. "

_Hay magia donde quiera que estes._

Dios, estoy cayendo y rápido. Creo que ya estoy enamorada de él. Soy una tonta.

"Vamos, te haré el desayuno." Me sacó de la ducha, vigilando mis pasos para no matarme. Seguía sosteniendo mi mano, y me llevó a la cocina, sentándome en un banquillo.

En mi mente, por un segundo, estaba en el club _Fuego_ y él me conducía a la habitación privada.

Colocó un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza, fue por un vaso de jugo de naranja, colocándolo delante de mí.

"Bebe". Sonrió seductoramente y se alejó, dejando el jugo en el refrigerador, y luego volvió, colocando mi cuaderno al lado del vaso, y una pluma encima.

"Haz tu tarea y enseguida vuelvo." Edward fue hacía el baño, "estaba bien hasta que TÚ lo mencionaste!"

Oh, ahora tiene que hacer pis. Me reí de mí un poco, esperando que no se quedara encerrado. Pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar la puerta entreabierta. Traté de no escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo sobre agua, abriendo mi cuaderno y tratando de enfocar mi mente, con la esperanza de que aun no estaba tan ida que no pudiera hacer mi trabajo.

Ahora estoy sentada aquí, escuchando a Edward cepillarse los dientes y mi mano comenzó a escribir:

_Amo tu cabello._

_Amo tu piel._

_Amo tocarte._

_Amo complacerte._

_Amo pertenecerte._

¿De dónde viene eso? Es como si mi mano actuara sola, escribiendo las cosas que él me había dicho la noche anterior.

Bella, ¿ves un tema aquí? Mierda.

Ya regresaba, y cerré mi cuaderno de golpe, alejando mi pluma, dejándola en el mostrador.

Mi cerebro quería estar enojado con él cuando regresó a la cocina. Pero tan pronto como lo vi con su pecho desnudo y su perfecto trasero metido en esos pantalones cortos... y los perfectos pies descalzos... no podía estarlo.

Estudiarlo es más complicado de lo que pensé. Además estaba aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas nuevas sobre mí también.

"¿A qué hora te tienes que ir hoy?" preguntó, sin saber de mis planes.

"Oh, en una hora." Me asomé al reloj de pared sobre la estufa, "probablemente llegare a casa alrededor de 2:00 de la tarde."

"Bien entonces tengo que mover mi trasero." Dijo, juguetón y ligero de nuevo, se reclinó encima del mostrador sobre sus brazos, mirándome, "¿Qué te gustaría desayunar esta mañana?"

Le di una sonrisa, mi lado de niña mala emergiendo de nuevo.

"Wowwwww..." Edward susurró con una sonrisa: "¡Mira esa sonrisa malvada! Estoy muy impresionado! Y después de sólo una noche... me fascinas."

Me mordí el labio inferior y me ruboricé, sin saber por qué, sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien.

"Pan tostado está bien." Se lo deje fácil hoy, realmente no tenía mucha hambre.

"Eso es todo?" parecía un poco decepcionado.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -preguntó, preocupado, sacando el pan de la nevera.

"¿Estás bromeando?" replique: "Me siento de maravilla. Voy a ser un desastre hoy en la escuela pensando en lo de anoche."

Sonrió, poniendo el pan en las ranuras de la tostadora y presionando hacia abajo con la palanca.

"¿Vas a pensar en mí en la escuela hoy?" miró sorprendido y feliz por esto.

"Definitivamente". Admití, bebiendo mi jugo.

"También voy a pensar en ti, Bella." Se mordió el labio inferior ahora, mirándome, esperando el pan, "no me la he pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo."

Sonreí, amando el sonido de su voz y cada cosa que él dijo.

Tratando de recuperar mi profesionalismo, si no era muy tarde, dije "Bueno, ahora que nos la hemos pasado bien, cuando regrese a casa, tenemos una cita. No llegues tarde".

El pan salió disparado y estaba rico y ligero, exactamente como me gustaba.

"¿mantequilla?" me preguntó.

"Por favor". Me sonrió, tomando la mantequilla y empezando a untarla en el pan caliente, "¿Oíste lo que dije... sobre nuestra cita?"

"Sí lo oí." Dijo en tono amigable: "Estaré aquí, a tiempo, en el sofá como un buen paciente, Dra. Bella".

Colocó el pan frente de mí y sonrió, y girándose para lavar los platos de anoche. En verdad detesto verlo hacer esas cosas para mí, pero maldición!, me encanta verlo lavar un plato. Tampoco tengo idea de por qué. Me excita.

Tengo que tomar nota de eso.

¿Se burla de mí cuando dice Dra. Bella? Me gustaría saberlo. Tendría que abordar eso hoy, entre otras cosas.

"Umm, Bella?" miró hacia arriba, pero seguía lavando, "Tengo algunos planes hoy, no mucho, sólo una despedida de soltera que comienza a las 12. Habré terminado alrededor de la 1 o 1:30, pero volveré a casa justo después. Suelo tomar el tren, por si acaso llegó unos minutos tarde, no quiero que pienses que te estoy dejando plantada ni nada. ¿Está bien?"

Siempre me pregunta si está bien. Como si tuviera miedo de mí o algo así. Realmente está trabajando con la mentalidad de que SOY SU DUEÑA y eso me molesta. Y se doblega tan fácilmente a mis necesidades y al "_sí, Bella_" cada vez que digo algo. Es muy obediente, como una mascota y eso me molesta mucho. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a él? Tengo que pensar eso hoy en la escuela y conseguir un consejo del Dr. Collier.

Decidí intentar algo, aunque no estábamos en una sesión en este momento.

"Edward..." Traté de mantener mi voz agradable, "¿Qué pasa si te digo... no, no está bien? Quiero que te quedes aquí todo el día y no te muevas de la silla. ¿Lo harías?"

"Sí". Dijo, sin siquiera pensar en ello, lamiendo la mantequilla de su pulgar, mientras la guardaba, "¿Me quieres vestido o desnudo?"

Me quede sin aire, dándole a entender que estaba asombrado. Tenía la boca abierta en estado de shock. Pero para él parecía que todo era perfectamente normal.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

No pude devolverle la sonrisa esta vez. Sentí un sentimiento de lástima por él que no pude evitar.

"Eso serían 5 horas, Edward, sentado en una silla, sin moverse." Le dije, deletreándolo para él.

"Eso es fácil." Se encogió de hombros, "No tengo problema con eso, si es lo que quieres."

"Bueno, no quiero." Oí a mi voz responder: "No se me debería permitir pedirte hacer algo así. Nadie debería. Deberías decirme que vas a hacer lo que tú quieras y que no puedo ordenarte. Perderías dinero si te dijera que no fueras a tu cita de hoy. Te metería en problemas con tu jefa. ¿No te molesta?"

"No importa". Se encogió de hombros: "Te pertenezco ahora y tu ordenas lo que debo hacer. Si me dices que haga algo, lo haré. Mis sentimientos aquí no importan. Estoy aquí para ti, Bella."

"¿Yo mando?" Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, me tambalee.

Tenía que calmarme, tenía que mantener una fachada tranquila, no importaba lo que dijera. Ese es el núcleo de ser un psiquiatra, no reaccionar con tanta fuerza que alejes a tu paciente. Pero yo había roto las reglas. Me preocupo por él y estaba enojada con él por ser así, por decir estas cosas. Pero quiero que diga lo que piensa, aunque sea una locura.

"Tu pan se está enfriando, Bella." Trató de cambiar el tema.

"Espera". Lo miré poner un plato limpio mojado en el escurridor a su lado, "Edward, escucha, no quiero que actúes más, ¿ok? Quiero que seas tu mismo durante dos semanas. A partir de ahora, si sientes algo, si no te gusta algo, o tiene algo en mente que quieras decir, quiero que lo digas o hagas. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" me miró confundido, "¿Actuar?"

Y sí, Bob Esponja se seguía escuchando, pero no presté atención, lo deje pasar.

"Sé que debes actuar cierto papel cuando haces lo que haces para ganarte la vida." Empecé muy bien, permanecía relajada, "Y tal vez después de un tiempo, se convierte en lo que eres... es como sí te acostumbraras a ello y de pronto ya no tienes voluntad propia. ¿Sabes? Cómo... ¿cuáles son TUS opiniones? ¿Qué te gusta? Cómo, por ejemplo anoche, cuando besaste mis pies, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"Eran hermosos." Me miró, respondiendo con honestidad, sin ninguna pausa.

"Y te detuviste. ¿Por qué?" -Pregunté, tomando un bocado de pan para que no se molestara.

"Me lo pediste." Dijo, sonando de repente muy inocente.

"Pero si tu querías, ¿por qué no solo dijiste: No Bella, quiero besar tus pies y lo haré?" Le pregunté.

"No" sus ojos parecían más duros ahora, "No quiero que te enojes conmigo."

"Pero si tu…"

"Y además de eso, te pertenezco." Me cortó, añadiendo otra razón.

"Edward, tu eres una persona". Me calme a pesar de que quería gritarle, "nadie puede POSEER a nadie. No eres de mi propiedad. Tu me está ayudando con mi trabajo y también me estas ayudando con... otras… cosas. Pero no soy tu dueña, Edward. Nunca actuaría como si lo fuera,. Sé que mucha gente te ha tratado de esa manera. Pero debes saber que no es realmente cierto que me pertenezcas, ¿No? "

"Entiendo lo que dices, Bella." Su voz sonaba sabia de repente, "Y te agradezco el sentimiento detrás de eso. Pero te olvidas de una cosa. Tú me pagaste veinte mil dólares. Durante 13 días más, TE PERTENEZCO. Si me dices que me siente, me sentaré. Si me dices que coma comida de perro, lo haré. Si me lastimas, me quedará aquí. Me he vendido a ti, Bella. He perdido toda opinión sobre mí. Eso es lo que significa ser un prost-"

Se detuvo, pero yo sabía como iba a llamarse a sí mismo. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con él. No creo que sea lo suficientemente buena para rescatarlo. Mi primer paciente. Mi primer amor. Sí, maldita sea, lo amo. Soy una idiota. ¿Cómo me enamore en un día? ¡Ah sí! siete orgasmos.

"No te enojes conmigo, por favor?" casi me suplicaba, con los ojos haciendo lo mismo. Había terminado con los platos y se secó las manos.

Dios, escucha que asustado esta de que este enojada con él. Quiere complacer a todos. Le aterra que no lo aprueben. Eso viene de sus padres. Nunca tuvo su tiempo o aprobación, teme tanto que eso pase con cualquiera que cruce su vida. Y eso quiere decir, que haría todo lo que le dijeran para que le muestren su aprobación y apreciación. Edward... yo quería llorar.

"No quiero pelear contigo, Bella." Caminaba lentamente hacia mí, acercándose por mi espalda. Sus brazos me rodearon y me mantuvo cerca de él. Justo debajo de mi mentón, sus musculosos brazos se cruzaron sobre mí como alas de ángeles. Sus labios besaron mi sien y dijo: "Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas a partir de ahora, te lo prometo. Voy a tratar. Pero tengo miedo de cómo me miraras una vez que sepas todo sobre de mí. Seré horrible a tus ojos. "

"No, no, Edward." Toqué suavemente sus brazos con las manos, frotándolas, "Eres hermoso. Nunca serás horrible para mí."

Sus labios besaron mi mejilla profundamente y bajo sus manos por mis brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

No habló durante mucho tiempo y tendría que irme a la escuela pronto. No estaba enojada con Edward, sólo quería que dejara de verse a sí mismo como una cosa. Un juguete, un esclavo, un bailarín. Tomaría tiempo, mucho más de 2 semanas para hacérselo ver. Pero sólo tengo dos semanas.

Odiaba pensar de Edward me dejaría y que iba a pertenecerle a otra zorra que le haría comer comida de perro y o lo haría arrodillarse desnudo en su puerta. Sobre todo porque sabía que lo haría si le pagaban. Quería saber cómo había llegado a esta vida, qué lo convirtió en lo que es hoy, qué dolor aplastó su espíritu tan cruelmente.

Tenía que arremangarme las mangas y ponerme a trabajar. Preguntas difíciles tenían que ser respondidas. No tenía tiempo de no preguntarlas para no herir sus sentimientos, solo porque me estaba enamorando de él. Incluso si se enoja conmigo, tengo que tratar de ayudarlo y atravesar sus muros.

Si fallo y algo horrible le pasa a manos de alguien, nunca me lo perdonaré

"Muy bien, Edward." Besé su brazo, "A las dos en punto es nuestra cita. Si llegas tarde, está bien. Pero tratar de llegar a tiempo."

Me dejó párarme y tomar mi mochila. Puse mi cuaderno y una pluma en su interior, cerrándola.

"Ve a tu cita de hoy." Me volví hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos. Se veía tan frágil de repente, "Y hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Luego sonrió con alivio. ¿Eso es porque no estoy enojada con él?

"Sí, Bella." Estuvo de acuerdo, con su frase marca registrada, "Gracias".

No estaba segura de por que me estaba dando las gracias, pero de todos modos dije: "De nada".

"Hasta luego". Casi salí por la puerta, pero luego me di la vuelta, al ver su rostro que me miraba fijamente.

"Ven aquí". Le sonreí, incapaz de resistirme a esa cara.

Se acercó a mí, sonriendo, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos, ronroneo, "Lo recordaste."

"Como si fuera a OLVIDARME besarte de despedida." Le dije, sintiendo sus labios, tan perfectamente húmedos y suaves, lisos como agua tibia. Sabe tan bien.

Me dio un profundo, conmovedor y vibrante beso esta mañana. Tendría que regañarlo con más frecuencia antes de salir.

Por último, me soltó, probablemente esperando que aun fuéramos amigos. Tuve que esperar un segundo para que mis ojos dejaran de temblar antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Parecía que Edward estaba tratando de no reírse de mí y me pregunté por qué.

"Que tengas un buen día, Bella." Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Tú también". Le sonreí, preguntándome cuál era su problema, "Hasta luego, muñeco".

Miró hacia abajo mientras me iba y luego oí una risita escapar de sus labios.

Decidí hacer caso omiso de eso y seguí caminando por el pasillo, sin escuchar la puerta cerrándose todavía.

"No puedo..." Escuché su voz profunda murmurar para sí mismo y me volví, temiendo que él quisiera decir que no podía quedarse conmigo. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con lo que dije. Estaba lista para comenzar a rogarle, cuando camino hacia mí.

"¿Bella?" puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"¿Sí?" Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

Sonriendo una vez más y trató de evitarlo, aguantando la risa, noté.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No crees que... deberías usar algo más en la escuela?" -preguntó, manteniendo un rostro semi-recto.

Miré hacia abajo y vi mi corta y descuida bata rosa de oso, casi abierta por delante y con un nudo simple muy flojo.

"¡OH RAYOS!" -Grité, no pudiendo creer mi falta de cerebro.

Edward se echó a reír, siguiéndome mientras me apresuraba al apartamento. Incluso casi le cerré la puerta en la cara cuando trató de cruzar el umbral para entrar, pero él sólo se reía, cayendo de rodillas, sosteniendo su estómago cuando cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio para vestirme.

"Ahora decide ser él mismo". Me queje, oyendo su risa cada vez más fuerte. Sonreí, riendo también. Escuchándolo embrujarme y odiándolo, yo también me reía fuerte.

Tratando de hablar entre risas, Edward estaba jadeando, diciendo: "A tu profesor de psiquiatría le hubiera gustado verte... ir a la escuela de esa forma... estoy seguro..."

"Cállate". Me reí, arrojándole una almohada en la cara.

"Las lindas rodillas..." se seguía riendo, ya sin aliento, "Y un osito en tu espalda! En la universidad!"

Se ahogaba de la risa y me alegré.

Cuando salí de mi habitación en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, él estaba boca abajo en el suelo, todavía histérico. Creo que hasta vi sus ojos saltándole.

"Espera, espera Bella!" me agarró la pierna mientras trataba de pasar junto a él, tratando de acallar su risa.

"¿Qué, pequeño y tontito elfo domestico?" lo llamé al azar, mi bolso en mi hombro.

"¿Era un oso enojón el de tu espalda?" se echó a reír otra vez.

Sonriendo, me sacudí la pierna y bromeé: "Tal vez pueda cambiar de idea sobre ser tu mismo si es así como eres! Vuelve de nuevo a ser tu yo obediente!"

Estaba en el pasillo, mientras que Edward se reía y me llamaba "BELLA ESPERA, ESPERA!"

"¿Qué?" Me di la vuelta, medio sonriéndole mientras se v recargaba contra la puerta, manteniéndola un poco abierta.

"Te echaré de menos." Sonrió, ahora sonaba muy serio, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban.

"Te echaré de menos también, tonto". Sonreí, sin querer, alejándome, las risitas de Edward Cullen me acompañaban con una sonrisa en los labios y risa en mi corazón.

Tal vez pueda ayudarlo después de todo. Por favor, Dios, déjame ayudarlo.

Corrí a clase con la esperanza de que podría conseguir algunas respuestas del Dr. Collier. Traté de que mi cerebro a trabajara ahora que no estaba cerca de Edward. Parecía estar en modalidad "zzzzz" cada vez que estaba en presencia de ese hombre. Tenia que concentrarme.

¿Les gustó?

De nuevo mil disculpa por la larga demora, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	6. Cuentame como uno de tus amigos

**HOLA CHICAS! MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA, ESTE CAPI ES COMO UNA TRAVESURA PORKE ME LE ESCAPE UN RATIN A MI TRABAJO PARA PODER TERMINARLO, DISFRUTENLO!**

**Cuéntame como una de tus amigos**

**6**

BPOV

La clase ha terminado y estoy de pie frente al escritorio del Dr. Collier, dejándolo examinar una lista de preguntas y cosas que quiero hablar con Edward. James no dice nada en por el momento, está revisando mi trabajo y estoy contando los segundos para poder ver a Edward otra vez.

Miré el reloj de la pared. 01:06 pm. Edward esta medio desnudo en algún lugar en este momento, en una habitación llena de mujeres calientes. Probablemente están buscando a tocar su cuerpo en las formas más repugnantes. Dios, estoy celosa.

James comenzó a hacer un par de anotaciones en mi cuaderno, y empezó a hablar.

"Deberías preguntarle si hay algún un abuso sexual en su pasado." Dijo mientras escribía, sin mirarme aun, "Además, cualquier abuso de sustancias... las drogas, el alcohol... algo que le ayude a lidiar con lo que hace. ¿Suele estar con mujeres Y CON hombres? ¿Alguna actividad homosexual?"

Oh, Dios mío. Me siento enferma sólo de escuchar que me diga que le pregunte a estas cosas Edward. Y… ¿en realidad quiero escuchar las respuestas a esas preguntas? Me gustaría tener las agallas para decirle James toda la historia de Edward y yo, y pedir su consejo. Aunque probablemente me diría que recuperara mi dinero y le pediera a Edward que se fuera y lo estudiara simplemente de una manera profesional. Mi calificación se jodería, por no hablar de mi vida si Edward se fuera ahora.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" James hizo contacto visual conmigo ahora.

"Sí, bien." Le sonreí y me anime, actuando como si solo estuviera concentrándome.

"Otra cosa de la que tengo curiosidad es..." Me aclaré la garganta, "Dice cosas como _amo tu pelo_, _amo tu piel__, amo, amo, amo_ todo el tiempo. Me imagino que significa que es probable que diga todas esas cosas que las mujeres quieren escuchar, ¿verdad? Como, si fuera probable que no lo dijera en serio cuando dice esas cosas a las mujeres. "

James sonrió y me miró a través de la habitación.

"Probablemente no". Respondió, confirmando mis sospechas "Pero podría estar tan sumergido en eso, que realmente cree lo que dice, pero ama a todos. Probablemente se ha acostumbrado a decir esas líneas y hacer ciertas expresiones que hacen que las mujeres crean que es sincero... no sabe lo que ama, en realidad. Ama todo porque tiene que hacerlo. Para sobrevivir en su vida, tiene que encontrar a cada mujer atractiva, tiene que sonreírles a todas, dejar que lo toquen, hacerles creer que ama sus atenciones. Debes preguntarle sobre eso, pero apuesto a que entra dentro de la categoría de no darse cuenta ni siquiera de que lo hace. Se ha arraigado en su personalidad."

"Wow". Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y parpadee. No ahora.

"No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para ayudarlo." Admití, mirando mi cuaderno abierto, "Quiero hacerlo. Es una persona dulce, de verdad."

"Sólo se puede un tanto, Bella". James me dijo con comprensión en su voz, "Eres una estudiante, pero... después de haber hecho lo que esta en tu poder, puedes recomendarle algunos médicos brillantes. Te voy a dar sus nombres. Este Edward puede ir a verlos si lo desea. Pero es su elección. Podría no querer. Pero tu tarea no es _ayudarlo_. No estás preparada para eso Bella. Sólo estudia lo que ves y escribe sobre ello. No trates de hacer nada. Podrías causar más daño que bien. Pero eres buena, Bella. Es una persona complicada la que has elegido para trabajar, pero creo que puedes hacerlo y bien. Pero también sé que eres muy bondadosa. Debes dejar eso aquí, Bella. No te involucres demasiado con él. Y si algo sale mal o comienza a actuar extraño o raro de alguna manera, llámame. Aun tienes mi número? "

"Sí, en mi celular". Asentí con la cabeza. Cada estudiante tiene su número en caso de una emergencia con su sujeto.

"Bien". Miró de nuevo mis notas y preguntó: "Tsu preguntas son buenas también. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?"

Tenía mucho más que preguntarle, pero eso significaría decirle sobre mi relación con Edward, si así es como le llaman cuando pagas a alguien para darte orgasmos. Estaba por mi cuenta y lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en Rosalie y Alice con esta información. Las amo, pero me siento sucia contándoles sobre nosotros. Esos momentos son privados, sólo de Edward y míos.

"Bueno, también iba a tratar ese ejercicio de asociación de palabras del que nos hablaste." Le informe.

"Bien, bien!" los ojos de James se iluminaron un poco: "Creo que te sorprenderá lo que puedes averiguar a través de una sola palabra. Déjame saber después que lo hagas, lo que obtuviste."

"Lo haré." Sonreí un poco, "Gracias, Dr. Collier. Le agradezco su ayuda."

"Cuando sea, para ti Bella." James tomó su maletín de cuero de su escritorio, a punto de salir detrás de mí, "Que tengas un buen día y nos vemos mañana".

"Está bien. Adiós." Le sonreí y salí del aula vacía, corriendo a encontrarme con las chicas para almorzar en la cafetería.

**EPOV**

Siempre me pregunto que piensan estos taxistas que cuando voy sentado en el asiento trasero, vestido como policía. Tal vez que mi patrulla se descompuso o que me robaron el coche. Probablemente ni siquiera le importa un carajo, ¿por qué me importa lo que piensen?

"Puedes dejarme aquí". Le dije con firmeza, no quería que me dejara frente de la casa. Pagué mi pasaje, dándole una generosa propina y poniéndome mis lentes de sol de policía. El taxi se detuvo y me baje, poniéndome el sombrero de policía sobre mi pelo, ocultando que estaba revuelto.

He visto los uniformes de "policía" de algunos otros bailarines y la mayoría de ellos son realmente cursi. El mío no lo es. Tengo el uniforme real, comprado a una empresa que suministra verdaderos uniformes de policía.

Pantalones azul marino oscuro, la correa de cuero para la pistola, la linterna, y la macana, la camisa azul claro con los parches reales de policía de Nueva York a los lados de mis mangas largas. La corbata de color azul marino, los pines de oro que van en el cuello que llevan cuatro letras, policía de Nueva York NYPD. Tengo que admitir que me gusta lucir así. Casi me sentía como un policía, como un héroe. Pero no soy un héroe, soy el malo de la película. Haciéndome pasar por un oficial. Usando aceite y brillo sobre el cuerpo y una tanga de hilo dental bajo de este noble uniforme. Sí, lo sé, me voy a ir al infierno. Dime algo que no sepa.

Diablos, hasta tengo una identificación real con funda de cuero en mi bolsillo trasero. Tengo un silbato, incluso tengo un arma real, descargada, por supuesto, pero ¿quien sabe eso?

Odiaba a verme falso cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo y las mujeres apreciaban la atención en los detalles. Viéndome ahora, no podrían saber que era un stripper haciendo de policía. Lo único que faltaba era la patrulla. Bueno, tal vez Santa cumplirá ese sueño algún día.

Tal vez use este atuendo en la casa de Bella y la asuste un poco. Eso sería divertido, si no se asusta ni nada.

Dios, ella es muy divertida. Me sentí sonriendo mientras caminaba un par de cuadras a la casa donde trabajaría. No sé cuando me reí tanto antes, pero una vez que empecé, no pude parar. Y ella se veía tan linda, fingiendo estar enojada conmigo, incluso gritándome. Pero sé que no estaba enojada conmigo.

Ella simplemente esta... triste por mí. Y puedo ver eso a veces cuando me mira. No lo entiende... y ¿cómo podría? Ella no es una _puta_ fácil como yo y no quiero que lo sea nunca. Y voy a responder a sus preguntas si eso significa que puedo quedarme con ella y dormir a su lado, oler su pelo y adorar su cuerpo, como debería ser adorado. Está empezando a florecer y para mi... es precioso verlo.

Anoche fue increíble, no tanto porque la bañe y masajee y le di placer. Todo eso fue GENIAL y lo disfruté mucho... sin embargo había algo más. No sé lo que es, pero me gusta estar cerca de ella.

Me gusta hablar con ella, aunque sea durante las sesiones de terapia de la escuela que ella insiste en que tengamos. Quería decirle que se rindiera conmigo, que no soy digno de que me ayude, pero nunca escucha. Necesitaba una calificación sobre esto así que voy a seguir su juego y le diré algunas cosas jugosas sobre mi pasado, pero nada que quiera mantener en privado, y le ayudare a conseguir una buena calificación.

Luego, cuando mis dos semanas hayan terminado, seguire mi camino y ella volverá a su vida, espero, un poco más segura y con experiencia para saber lo que quiere en una pareja y, ser valiente y de disfrutar de su lado sensual.

Realmente la extrañaré por un tiempo después de que termine mi trabajo aquí. Pero no siento como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo con ella, siento como si estuviera en casa de mi novia, pasándola bien. Había olvidado como era eso.

No te encariñes Edward, me regañé, no te involucres demasiado. Hiciste el asunto romántico la primera noche, ahora hay que ver que sigue.

Relaciones sexuales es lo que sigue. Casi la hago mía esta mañana en la ducha. Atrapado en el momento en que la rescaté de su pequeña prisión, casi perdí el control de mí mismo. Gracias a Dios que no se callaba, me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tengo que esperar a que ella me lo pida. No es muy buena para decir lo que necesita o lo que quiere. ¡Por Dios! Se quedo atrapada en el baño durante 15 minutos, y ni siquiera me pidió que la ayudara. Terca. Obstinada. Un reto.

Ni siquiera me dijo nada sobre Bob Esponja. Ella se amarra la lengua demasiado. Quiero que me digas qué hacer, quiero que diga lo que desea.

Por un momento pensé que había ocurrido un milagro y había encontrado su voz cuando dijo que no quería que fuera a trabajar hoy y me sentara en la silla hasta que llegara a casa. ¡Al fin!, algo que podría hacer que ella había exigido y deseado. Pero ella me estaba probando para ver qué diría yo.

¿Quiere que me enoje y grite y arroje cosas? Tal vez eso es lo que quiere. A veces estoy tan inseguro de ella. Me es muy difícil leerla. Podría preguntarle más en mi sesión con la Dr. Bella.

Un minuto, se ve complacida conmigo, y al siguiente se ve triste, como si sintiera lástima por mí, entonces se vuelve muy tranquila. Eso es lo que menos me gusta, cuando no dice nada. Siempre me preocupa lo que está pasando por esa cabeza suya.

Sé que quiere cambiarme y sacarme de la vida que tengo, pero eso es simplemente imposible. Lo he aceptado. Pero ella es muy cariñosa al tratar de llegar hasta mí. De verdad me conmovió cuando me dijo que no le pertenecía a nadie y que debo ser yo mismo y dejar de actuar. Espero que eso no se desvíe demasiado y tenga que abandonar este trabajo antes de tiempo, no me gustaría eso.

Es muy diferente ser su juguete parte del tiempo y, después de hablar con ella, contándole todos mis secretos. ¿Cómo puedo decirle cosas privadas que me mantienen cuerdo mientras trabajo y luego hacer todo eso con ella, después haberle contado? La haría daño y arruinaría la ilusión y el romance y NUNCA le hacía eso, a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Raven y esa mujer es una asesina en potencia. Debo decirle a Bella sobre Raven, esas son algunas historias reales que incluso a mi me estremecen. Sería un capítulo convincente en su trabajo y con suerte la alejaría de mi pasado.

De verdad quiero ayudarla a conseguir una buena nota... pero no voy a contarle mi verdadera historia. Odio que me compadezcan y hay algunas puertas que nunca le permitiré abrir, no importa cuanto lo intente. Es todo lo que realmente me queda, que es sólo mío.

Esta es la casa, Agnes Lane 2435. Puedo ver los coches estacionados a lo largo de toda la calle. Sí, esta es la despedida de soltera. Sólo espero que no piense que sólo iba a llegar a la puerta y anunciarme como el stripper. Una cosa que me enseñó Victoria es a actuar y ser diferente de la manada, poniendo mi sello personal en las cosas. Esto no sería diferente.

Miré el radio de policía y todavía estaba bien y funcionando. Bien

Fui de la puerta trasera a la puerta principal, mi arma falsa en mano.

Podía escuchar un poco de música en el interior y pude ver a muchas de las mujeres allí, regalos, comida. Sonreí, me gusta esta parte.

En silencio, me acerqué a la puerta de atrás y traté con la perilla. ¡Abierta! Son mías.

"¡Policía! TODOS AL SUELO!" -Grité con voz de policía, asustando a cada ser vivo en la sala.

Gritos salieron de cada mujer soltera mientras aseguraba la pistola, mi dedo en el gatillo mientras daba dos pasos más, exudando autoridad y poder.

"COMO DIJE, EN EL PISO! TODAS USTEDES! TIRENSE AL PISO Y QUEDENSE AHÍ! BOCA ABAJO!" les ordené, gritando más fuerte al mismo tiempo que todas se apresuraban a la alfombra como rehenes de banco.

Oí a un par de ellas riéndose, sabiendo quién era yo y lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero la mayoría no tenía ni idea y gemían, parecían asustadas y nerviosas.

"¡Silencio!" grité, y todas enmudecieron al instante.

Bueno, unas 30 mujeres noté mientras caminaba por encima delos cuerpos bocabajo **[no sobre ellas**].

Bien, un gran número.

"No se muevan, ninguna de ustedes." Ordené, caminando alrededor de los cuerpos todavía. Chicas jóvenes, mujeres de edad, delgadas, más grandes, estaban todas aquí, como siempre. Y yo las complacería a todas, como siempre.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" -Pregunté, todavía usando mis gafas de sol para dar efecto.

"¡TÚ!" Alargue una mano y tire suavemente de un mechón de cabello rubia, levantando su cara hacia mí. Ella sonreía, pero su rostro estaba rojo, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Repetí, en plena ebullición.

"Una despedida de soltera." Dijo con una voz diminuta.

"¿Una QUÉ?" Fruncí el ceño, actuando como si no le creyera.

"Una despedida de soltera." Repitió y otra mujer también lo dijo, a su lado.

"¡¿ESTABA HABLANDO CONTIGO?" Le grité y ella se echó a reír, pero yo continué actuando.

"No, oficial" respondió obedientemente la dama.

"Despedida de soltera. Deben pensar que soy estúpido o algo así." Me burle con incredulidad poniéndome de pie, dejando de lado la mujer que había estado interrogando. Yo tengo control de todo el grupo, la pistola en mi mano, apuntando hacia arriba al techo por el momento.

"¿Cuál de ustedes es Anna Nickles?" -Pregunté, sin gritar, pero todavía muy agitado. Yo estaba buscando a mi novia.

"Aquí". Oí una voz aún más débil desde el otro lado de la habitación y un par de chicas de esa área también voltearon y se apuntaban a una morena.

"¿DÓNDE?" Grité, acercándome a ellas.

"Aquí". Dijo de nuevo voz de mujer levantando la mano un poco y luego me encontré con ella. Me miró de reojo, con la cabeza vuelta un poco hacia mí, parecía muy nerviosa.

"¿Usted?" La miré y le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y agarró suavemente su pelo largo y rizado, en realidad no lo tiraba de el, solo era para el efecto: "¡Levántate!"

Sus amigas rieron y vieron como yo enfundada mi pistola y agarré una silla del comedor, dejándola en el centro de la sala, donde estaban todas mis prisioneras, mirando.

Puse la silla con fuerza y puse a la novia en ella, empujándola hacia abajo y grité, "SIENTATE. Estas en graves problemas, Anna."

Más risitas agudas se escucharon... lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora. La pobre novia estaba absolutamente petrificada, claramente sin saber qué esperar de mí.

Separe sus piernas de golpe. Vestía jeans y una blusa bonita, muy atractiva, seguramente estaba a mediados de los 20´s, me imagino. Ahora sabía sabe que soy su stripper, pero yo no era un stripper común. Puedo interpretar mi papel a la perfección.

"Dame tu mano". Me puse detrás de ella, y saqué mis esposas de la policía reales, haciéndolo de la misma forma que un policía lo haría, poniendo su mano derecha, detrás de ella y poniendo la esposa en su muñeca. Ella gritó, sorprendida por esto y tome la otra mano y golpeando el brazalete en ella también.

La sala entera estaba gritando y riendo boca abajo mirando fijamente. Un par de ellas grito "ANNA! Woooo!"

"Oh Dios mío!" Anna gritó, riendo, una sombra brillante de neón de color rosa.

Pobre Anna parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Pero todas las novias son así. No están acostumbradas a tales cosas. A punto de casarse, a punto de iniciar una familia propia, a punto de ver como su apuesto marido poco a poco se convierte en una patata en el sofá, viendo caer su cabello, y como su estómago se hace más y más grandes. Pobres mujeres. Ninguna tuvo fantasía en su vida, es por eso por lo que tengo un trabajo tan bien pagado.

Estaré en sus recuerdos, si hago bien mi trabajo, cuando eso le ocurra a ella.

Detrás de ella, en la mesa del comedor, puse mi "radio" hacia abajo. Había puesto un iPod con una lista de canciones que había establecido para esta fiesta, que pondría cuando estuviera listo para ello. Todavía no.

"¡SILENCIO, DIJE!" Le grité y se mordió los labios hacia abajo, tratando de no reaccionar aun, "Anna Nickles. Usted está bajo arresto. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio."

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellas permaneció en silencio. Tuve que levantar mi voz para decir el resto de mi discurso mientras la miraba a través de mis gafas de sol con severidad, tensando la mandíbula.

"Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia." Seguí mientras Anna hacía la posible por mantener una cara seria.

"Tiene derecho a un abogado presente ahora y durante cualquier interrogatorio futuro." Seguí firme, retirando mi macana y sujetandola a mi lado, "Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno. ¿Entiendes los derechos que te he explicado, Anna?"

"Sí". Ella dijo con timidez.

"Bien". Dijo secamente, cruzando los brazos, "Ahora ¿por qué no confiesas lo que has hecho y lo haces más fácil para ti?"

"No he hecho nada." Ella respondió, riendo cuando todo el mundo comenzó a animarse, riendo y gritando.

"Vamos, Anna." Moví mi macana hasta la pierna derecha, a lo largo de la cara interna de su muslo, consiguiendo aullidos de todas las mujeres, y los chillidos propios de Anna, "No me obligues a ponerme rudo contigo. Dime lo que has hecho y tal vez tendré misericordia de ti. "

Más gritos y risas.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Anna declaró, su piel todavía radiante de miedo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, "Se lo juro, señor oficial, señor. ¡De verdad!"

Ahora está siendo linda. Buena chica.

"Eso no es lo que Michael dice." Dije. (Michael es el novio).

"¿Qué te dijo?" los ojos de Anna se ensancharon mientras ser echaba a reír con todas las otras mujeres.

"Dice que eres una chica muy mala, Anna." Dije pasando la macana sobre sus pechos, de un lado a otro mientras ella forcejeaba y pataleaba un poco, chillando y riendo.

"Me han enviado aquí para reformarte. Y tengo toda la intención de hacerlo." Le dije, autoritario.

WOOOOOOHHHH! Gritaron todas a mi alrededor, y riendo, siempre riendo. Una reacción nerviosa.

"Y te sentaras ahí en silencio y aceptaras tu castigo, ¿me entendiste, Anna?" Seguí, acariciando la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo ahora con la macana, consiguiendo ruidosas reacciones de todo el mundo.

"Tal vez si te comportas a mi entera satisfacción, te deje ir. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor." dijo, casi haciéndome sonreír. Pero su voz sonaba todavía débil y asustada.

"Dije ¡¿ESTA CLARO?" Lee grite a la cara.

"¡SÍ!" -gritó de nuevo, riendo después.

"Muy bien, Anna." Acaricié su pelo suavemente, y luego sujetándolo fuertemente, "Vamos a ver qué tan inocente eres realmente, ¿ok?"

Puse la macana en mi cinturón y me detrás de ella, presionando PLAY mi iPod.

"¡MAMÁ!" Anna se echó a reír, pateando su pierna un poco, "AYUDAME!"

"De ninguna manera, nena, estás por tu cuenta!" la madre de Anna se echó a reír.

Oh, no te preocupes mamá, más tarde me ocupare de ti también.

Los fabulosos acordes de la guitarra _Elvis "Carcelero" Rock_ comenzó a sonar fuerte cuando me puse de nuevo frente a la novia.

Las mujeres gritaban por todas partes, me quité el sombrero y lo puse sobre la pequeña cabeza de Anna.

Gritos, risas.

Poco a poco, me quité las gafas de sol, dejando que mi mirada sobre Anna mientras las deslizaba por mi nariz. Ella me sonrió, le estaba gustando ahora.

Enganché las gafas de sol en el cuello de su blusa y me quité la corbata, lentamente, tenía un nudo real, no una corbata de clip. La enredé alrededor de su cuello, jugando con su largo y oscuro pelo un poco, dándole un golpe en la mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

Más gritos. Anna estaba sonriendo dulcemente hacia mí, viéndome a la cara. Enfoque mis ojos en ella, mientras daba un tirón a mi camisa de policía, los botones salieron volando y la camisa se abrió.

Aullando. Animando. Riendo.

Poco a poco, deslizando las mangas por mis hombros, una por una, dejando caer la camisa y atrapándola en mis manos detrás de mí y poniéndola alrededor de Anna, moviéndola al ritmos de la música hacia abajo, alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran arriba y abajo levantándola un poco de su silla hacía mientras me inclinaba hacia ella, sosteniendo mis caderas contra la suyas, moviendo mi pelvis en círculos contra sus jeans.

"Oh por DIOOOOOOS" Anna gritó, sus piernas patearon en el suelo un poco más "¡Mami!"

"Deja eso." Me burle de ella, "Nada te va a salvar ahora. "Eres Mía".

Deje de mi camisa allí alrededor de sus caderas, y poco a poco me quité el cinturón.

Di un paso atrás para tirar de mis pantalones, los botones se abrieron liberando mis pantalones de mi cuerpo instantáneamente mientras los gritos casi me ensordecieron.

Mi trasero completamente expuesto, y mi pene apenas cubierto por el pedazo de paño negro expuesto a los ojos de cada mujer mientras arrojaba los pantalones a las damas en la sala.

Anna estaba gritando y luchando en su silla, incapaz de hacer nada para detenerme mientras me movía a su alrededor con mi cuerpo ligeramente aceitado hasta que me moví mis manos hacia abajo a lo largo de mi torso, aun viendo sólo a la futura novia, haciendo esto para ella, y para nadie más.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de ella ahora pude ponerme de rodillas y colocarme a cuatro patas, arrastrándose hacia ella como un gran gato salvaje, balanceando los hombros con cada movimiento de mis brazos.

Subiendo fácilmente en la silla, poco a poco su trepé por sus piernas, sonriendo ante su risa, su indefensa cara casi oculta por mi sombrero policía y su cabello.

MAULLIDOS, gritos, risas.

Me levanté sobre mis rodillas en la silla para que mi duro pene estuviera prácticamente fuera de su pequeño paño de seda moviéndolo de arriba y abajo sobre estómago y cintura. Estaba retorciéndose ahora, pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que terminara con ella.

Al mismo tiempo mi pene pulsante se movía de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo, mi pecho desnudo estaba casi sobre su rostro. Trató de mover la cabeza hacia atrás, pero estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada excepto gritar y gritar.

Sentí la mano de alguien detrás de mí darle un duro golpe a mi trasero y reí en voz alta sin darme cuenta cuál de ellas había sido.

¿Ven?, no hay mujeres inocentes.

Deslice mi pecho hacia abajo sobre el de ella muy lentamente siguiendo la música acompañado por el ruido constante de las mujeres a mi alrededor, instándome a seguir adelante. Me mordí el labio inferior, mirando hacia arriba a su expresión emocionada y salvaje.

Ahora estaba de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Anna y mis labios besaron a través de su blusa, justo entre los senos y ella gritó más fuerte, aún era mi prisionera.

Me moví lentamente hacia abajo, colocando besos profundos hacia debajo de su blusa blanca mientras las invitadas gritaban en aprobación de las atenciones que le estaba dando a su amiga.

Mis manos acariciaban de arriba y abajo las piernas de Anna, la fricción caliente de la mezclilla era agradable.

Pronto estaba besando la costura de mezclilla entre las piernas de Anna, exhalando aire muy caliente a través del grueso material. Ella chillo y rugió en señal de protesta, riendo y ruborizándose en ocho tonos diferentes de color rosa.

Rápidamente subí de nuevo hacia ella, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre ella de nuevo, dejando mi trasero desnudo se posara ligeramente sobre sus piernas y tomando su cara entre mis manos y plantando un gran beso en sus labios... y ella me devolvió el beso. Aquí viene la novia...

Todo lo que podía oír ahora era ¡WOOOOOOOO!

Baje mis besos a su mentón y luego por su cuello, tomándome mi tiempo para bautizar todos los rincones que pude encontrar.

"¡Oh por Dios!" No paraba de gritar, incapaz de resistirse a mis besos sobre su cuello y la vi fruncir los labios hacía mí otra vez, queriendo más de mí en sus labios.

"Lo sabía, ERES un niña mala." Rugí abrir mi boca y otorgándole otro ardiente beso, esta vez de dándole a probar un poco de mi lengua.

Después de un buen rato, y un par de canciones más tarde, decidí poner en libertad a la novia. Pero no sin antes de que ella hubiera lamido y chupado mis pezones y mordiéndolos como un animal hambriento. Ella besó mi torso y espalda mientras bailaba con movimientos sensuales y provocativos. Mi trasero también era de su gusto y disfrutó de acariciar y morderlo también. Por suerte sin dejar marcas de mordidas.

Anna había tomado todo lo que legalmente podía darle frente a sus próximas cuñadas y su madre y había otras mujeres a las que atender, cada una se acercó para tocarme en cualquier lugar y forma que quisieran. Reí, besé y bailé hasta el cansancio para cada una de ellas y antes de darme cuenta, era la 1:30 pm.

Su fiesta iba a continuar después de que me fuera, pero ninguna quería que me fuera. Todas eran muy agradables y recibí muchas propinas, además de mis honorarios, por supuesto.

"Adiós Edward." Anna me dio un fuerte abrazo una vez que me vestí de nuevo con mi uniforme de policía, mis gafas de sol en el bolsillo de mi camisa, "Gracias por haber venido! Todas la pasamos en GRANDE contigo! Quizá ya no quiera para casarte! "

Le abrace con gusto, disfrutando su afecto, y la besé en la mejilla.

"Felicidades, Anna." Le dije con sinceridad: "Vas a hacer una sexy y endemoniada novia."

Ella se rió, como si tuviera 13, y me besó brevemente en los labios, sonriéndome.

"Chao". Parecía un poco triste decirlo.

"Chao". Le sonreí, diciendo adiós a su madre, que me había contratado, también sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me puso las manos encima más hoy, que su hija. Ella me adoró en cuento la eché sobre mi hombro y actué como si la llevaba en una de las habitaciones cercanas, para hacerle lo que yo quisiera.

No, no tuve sexo con la madre de Anna, ni con ninguna de ellas. Se trataba de una despedida de soltera, nada de eso sucede aquí. Pero me dieron un montón de números de telefónicos, a escondidas, lo que es normal. Las acepté, sonreí y dije: gracias, estaré en contacto, dándoles después un beso profundo. El trabajo futuro, nuevos clientes.

Un coro de despedida me aclamó mientras caminaba por las escaleras del porche, volviendo a la calle para tomar el tren de regreso a la casa de Bella.

No corrí, pero sí me apresure. No quería llegar tarde a la terapia con mi hermosa Dra. Bella. Y tenía una llamada telefónica que hacer a las 3 pm, como siempre.

**BPOV**

Cuando llegué a casa, escuché la ducha. Sonriendo, me alegré de que ya estuviera aquí. En sólo un par de días, tengo que admitir que me gustaba volver a casa y tenerlo conmigo, esperando. Una gran parte de mí quería ir al baño y tirar la puerta de la ducha, tal vez darle un pequeño susto.

Eso me sacaría un susto de muerte a MÍ. Desde que vi Psicosis cuando tenía ocho años, tuve una extraña sensación al estar sola en mi ducha. Incluso prefiero las puertas de cristal en lugar de una cortina, porque me siento más segura de poder ver lo que está pasando, mientras me bañaba.

No que pudiera hacer algo para salvarme a mí misma si alguna vez sucedía, pero aun así ...

Estaba a punto de llamarla para que no se asustara si me escuchaba, pero luego su voz empezó a cantar.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes and stirs imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night."

Cantaba como un ángel oscuro, sonando igual que Gerard Butler en El Fantasma de la Opera. Me encanta esa película! Y sí, sé que es una obra de teatro, también. Pero sólo había tenido la suerte de haber visto la película. Esta canción se llama, _Música de la Noche _recordé.** [Music of the Night, la autora recomienda ir a youtube y escucharla, "it´s amazingly hot" jejeje]**. Me senté en mi silla en el salón, escuchando en silencio, sonriendo, y preparando mi libreta y mi grabadora.

Su magnífica voz resonando desde el baño lleno de vapor, como una nube de negra de magia, que buscaba mi alma con su melodía encantada.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_**Close **__**your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_ (Sostuvo esa increiblemente nota larga)

_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_ (Exhalo la canción, suavemente)

¿Está haciendo calor aquí o soy yo?

Abanique mi bloc de notas sobre mi cara como una fan, sintiendo una sensación de hormigueo y de repente sudorosa.

Traté de concentrarme en las preguntas que había preparado para él, pero había leído la misma cinco veces, insegura todavía de lo que había escrito allí hace horas.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_**Open up your mind,**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a __**strange, new world**_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_**Only then can you belong …to me."**_ (De nuevo, su voz irresistiblemente suave)

¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Está cantando para mí?... esas líneas se quedaron en mí mente, suena como si estuviera refiriéndose a mí_** "Abre tu mente, deja a tus fantasías relajarse - En la oscuridad en la que sé que no puedes luchar".**_

Y la parte de "dejar la vida como la conoces", y dejar que mi alma "me llevase a donde quiero estar"... Me pregunto si Andrew Lloyd Weber, de alguna manera sabía sobre Edward y yo, hace años.

Me encanta la forma en que cantó la última línea "Sólo entonces puedes pertenecerme a mí". Él piensa que me pertenece, pero en realidad, yo le pertenezco.

Hey! sesión de terapia, recuerdas Dra. Bella? Oh sí….Dios no tengo remedio.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_**Touch me, trust me**__, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, __**let your darker side give in**_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night."_

Tarareaba la melodía ahora y sentí mi pecho relajarse, como si hubiera estado apretando los dedos a su alrededor y ahora estaba soltándolo, poco a poco.

Debería ser cantante con esa maldita voz. Tengo que dejar de usar la palabra con **M**. Es tan mala. Sólo desde que él está aquí que la palabra sigue apoderándose de mis pensamientos y mi boca. Es un chico malo. Y me lo está pegando.

Pero nunca olvidaré esa canción... y la voz de Edward. Es parte de mí ahora. ¡Estoy temblando! Tomé algunas notas en la parte trasera de mi cuaderno, donde escribí mis sentimientos. Edward era la primera mitad.

Vi a mis manos actuando solas de nuevo, sólo escribiendo: _Yo lo adoro._

Aturdida, mis ojos fijos en esas palabras. En 13 días, casi 12 ahora, estaría fuera de mi vida. Nunca lo volvería a ver.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para mí eran como segundos. Casi me dio un infarto cuando repentinamente escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí, saliendo por la puerta del baño.

"¡Dra. Bella!" dijo un poco alto, riéndose mientras yo saltaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras él se acercaba rápidamente al sofá verde, sentado en él hoy, en lugar tenderse ahí como un sexy ser humano.

"Lo siento". Sonrió, moviendo las manos a través de su toalla húmeda, secando su cabello. Se veía oscuro, casi negro por agua, pero con el sol brillando sobre él se veía rojizo.

No llevaba camisa, como la regla número uno lo establecía, y un par de pantalones de pijama de franela negra, líneas rojas sobre el patrón oscuro.

Pies descalzos, como de costumbre. Se quedó allí sentado, respetuoso, me pareció que trataba de ser bueno ahora, después de la plática de esta mañana.

"¿Llegué a tiempo?" -preguntó, mirando su reloj.

-Sí, Edward, estas a tiempo. " Le sonreí.

Te amo.

"Bueno..." Fui a hacia el cuaderno y tome la pluma en la mano, luego me incliné y presioné el botón de PLAY de mi grabadora, diciendo: "Edward -. Sesión dos"

Empieza ligero, me dije, mirando mi lista de preguntas.

"Entonces, Edward," sonreí, mirando a escondidas hacia él por debajo de mis pestañas, "¿Te gusta Bob Esponja?"

Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara un poco avergonzada y se echó a reír, mirando por la ventana a continuación, y volviendo a mí. Yo me reí, también, recordando.

"Finalmente lo mencionas." Miró sus pies y luego a mí, "me preguntaba si lo habías notado."

"Yo noto todo." Le dije "Ese es mi trabajo, o... quiero que lo sea."

Se rascó la mejilla, mirando a su rodilla por un momento.

"¿Y?" Presioné ligeramente.

"Yo, no lo VEO realmente...", explicó y pude ver que no me estaba diciendo todo: "Me... me gusta tenerlo sintonizado. Escucharlo, como sonido de fondo, a veces... me relaja."

Se encogió de hombros, moviendo la cabeza un par de veces y mirando como si algo sucediera detrás de sus ojos, pensando en su respuesta.

"Las caricaturas son puras." Y añadió: "Inocentes. Me gusta eso ..."

Eso tiene sentido. Su vida cotidiana es tan impura, supongo, que cuando está fuera del trabajo, quizá necesita ver algo que contraste con la oscuridad sexual de su trabajo.

Tomé algunas notas de manera rápida y dije: "Entiendo eso."

"¿_Lo haces_?" dijo retóricamente, cruzando los brazos y luego bajándolos.

Oh oh. Le estoy perdiendo. Miró alrededor buscando algo que hacer con las manos, me recordaba a mí misma. Nunca sé qué hacer con mis manos, tampoco. Divertido, él es tan nervioso como yo cuando está usaba sus hechizos en mí. Somos como los lados opuestos de una misma moneda.

Tomó una revista de la mesa de café y la enrolló, agitándola contra su rodilla. Ok, bueno, tiene algo con qué jugar.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Le pregunté presionar.

"Sí, estoy bien." Él me sonrió, "Adelante."

"Está bien." Tomé aire, "Sólo voy preguntarte algunas cosas rápido, sólo para sacarlas del camino, ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas a molestar".

"Está bien." Me miró curioso.

"¿Alguna vez ha sido objeto de abusos sexuales... cuando eras niño?" Apreté la mandíbula preguntando eso, y luego me obligue a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No" sonrió, le gustaba el miedo en mis ojos, supuse.

Esperé, sin decir nada, para ver qué diría después.

"La gente que me cuidó mientras mis padres estaban ausentes fueron maravillosos conmigo. Joseph, el mayordomo de la cabeza, era como un padre para mí. Amaba la ópera y la música y me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre eso. Me enseñó a tocar el piano y la guitarra. Y luego estaba Katherine, una mujer maravillosa que trabajaba en la cocina. Ella era mi madre suplente y me la pasaba en la cocina con ella, mucho, ayudándola a cortar las cosas, mezclar y cocinar. Nadie en la casa habría hecho algo para lastimarme. Ellos me criaron. ELLOS me amaban."

Allí se detuvo y trasladó la revista enrollada hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre sus piernas, mirándola.

"¿Alguna vez los has vuelto a ver? A Joseph o Katherine, o cualquiera de ellos?" Le pregunté.

"Ellos trabajan para mis padres." Me miró con severidad, y luego agregó: "No"

"Pero ellos se preocupan por ti, obviamente." Señalé "¿No podían verte fuera de la casa de tus padres o algo así? O llamarte?"

"Ellos trabajan para mis padres." -Repitió, tensándose "no quiero que pierdan empleos. Viven en la casa también. No hare que los despidan, ¿a dónde irían? Ya no son tan jóvenes. No tendrían nada."

"Está bien." Mantuve la calma, ya estaba empezando a enojarse un poco.

"Si mis padres pudieron darme la espalda a mí y echarme de su vida, sin duda lo harían con cualquiera de sus empleados, ¿no te parece?" señaló.

"Veo lo que estás diciendo." Asentí con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él.

"¿Tal vez... puedas tocar algo para mí... en algún momento?" Le pregunté, siendo Bella ahora y dejando a la doctora de lado.

Su triste rostro se volvió relajado y dulce en un segundo cuando me miró.

"Me encantaría, Bella." Susurró: "Haré que pase dentro de unos días. Saldremos."

Sonriendo más, me encantó la idea de sentarme junto a él mientras tocaba el piano para mí.

"También eres un gran cantante, por cierto." Solté, entonces sentí mis mejillas calientes mientras miraba mi lista de preguntas.

"Gracias, Bella fisgona". Bromeó, sonriendo y jugando con la revista de nuevo.

Escogiendo otra pregunta ligera "Háblame de tus amigos... personas cercanas a ti".

"Hmmm, en el club, esta Emmett, un buen amigo, Jasper, otro bailarín de allí, es un amigo también. A veces nos divertimos juntos. Y Victoria, ella es la pelirroja dueña de _Fuego_, es muy cercana a mí. Ella maneja las cosas por mí. "

Se detuvo, mirando como si estuviera pensando, y luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Supongo que eso es todo."

Genial, otros bailarines y su jefa. No ayudarían a sacarlo de este estilo de vida. Estaban metidos eso también.

"¿Nadie más?" Le pregunté, manteniendo mi sonrisa sin juzgarlo.

"No" él me miró, casi avergonzado.

Tomé una nota y luego Edward dijo de repente: "Preferiría tener sólo tres amigos verdaderos que 100 falsos."

Piensa que lo estoy juzgando, porque sólo tiene tres amigos? Voy a tener que corregirlo en eso.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo." Lo mire directamente a los ojos "Mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, son mis verdaderas amigas. Todo los demás son solo compañeros de clase para mí."

Miró a su revista y pensé decir algo importante para él, así que agregué: "Y Edward?"

Él me miró a los ojos, un poco nervioso.

"Puedes contarme como uno de tus amigos." Le dijo en tono grave, diciéndolo en serio, esperando que pudiera escuchar que no lo decía por decir "¿de acuerdo?"

Él sonrió y miró hacia abajo, lucía feliz y tal vez ¿conmovido... por mis palabras?

"Gracias, Bella." Volvió su hermosa e inocente mirada hacia mí y dijo: "Puedes contarme como tu amigo, también."

"Así lo haré, gracias." Casi sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Sí, espero que ese sea nuestro primer paso hacia la confianza mutua. Se sentía como un gran momento para mí.

"Aquí hay una pregunta graciosa." Bromee o lo intentaba, "¿Duermes con mujeres y hombres? ¿O sólo a las mujeres?"

Por favor, di que solo mujeres, por favor, por favor, oh oh, por favor.

Sus ojos parpadearon, un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta y rápidamente dijo: "No, SOLO mujeres. Ni hombres, ni niños. Mujeres, de 18 años en adelante."

Gracias, gracias. ¿Por qué le estoy dando las gracias a Dios? Él aún duerme con miles de mujeres por dinero, y ¿yo me siento aliviada de alguna manera?

"¿Has usado drogas o alcohol?" Seguí, queriendo terminar con estas preguntas de una vez.

"No a las drogas." Sonrió, "El alcohol, sólo de vez en cuando, en una cena o una fiesta, una copa de vino, nada demasiado fuerte. Los borrachos y adictos a las drogas no se ven muy bien después de una noche de fiesta. Y no podría hacer mi trabajo correctamente si estuviera ebrio o drogado. Y además... esta mal... para mí. Es un mal ejemplo para... otros. "

Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero no lo dijo. ¡HOMBRE! Desearía que se abriera. Pero estaba siendo impaciente. Se necesita tiempo para confiar más en mí. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien al honesto conmigo y todo. No puedo quejarme.

"Bien". Hice una nota: "No tienes... enfermedades, o algo así?"

No me gustaba preguntar esta mierda. Odio a James.

Él me miró, una sonrisa en los labios.

"Nunca tocaría a otra persona si tuviera alguna enfermedad o algo parecido, Bella." Dijo sin dudarlo, "Victoria nos hace chequeos semanales. Todos estamos limpios. En el momento en que no lo estamos, perdemos nuestro trabajo. Uso protección, siempre. No te haría eso, Bella. Por favor... quiero que lo sepas. "

"Lo sé. " dije, sabiendo en mi corazón que era verdad "James hizo que te preguntara eso. Lo siento."

"¿Quién es James?" Edward arrugó la frente.

"¡Oh, quiero decir el Dr. Collier, mi maestro." Le informe.

"Oh."

Elegí mi siguiente pregunta -¿_Tienes una amante ahora?_ No sé por qué tenía miedo de la respuesta.

"Y..." empecé, mirando a mi cuaderno, apretando mi pluma, "¿Tienes a alguien especial... ahora, en tu vida? Como, una novia o..."

"Tú eres mi novia en este momento." Él sonrió, picándome aparentemente** [cucándola o provocándola, esa es la idea]**, "Y sí, eres muy especial".

Genial. Es esta su manera de decir que soy una retrasada que no puede salir de su propio baño sola?

"No, quiero decir... aparte de mí." Seguí intentando, "En tu vida personal? Puedes decirlo, no voy a enojarme ni nada. Ya te dije, no soy tu dueña. Está bien."

"No hay novia." Exhaló un suspiro, "Siendo lo que soy... no muchas mujeres están de acuerdo con eso. Las mujeres que conozco... no me quieren cerca después de que hayan terminado conmigo. Y eso está bien. Yo tampoco saldría conmigo, si yo fuera una chica. "

"¿Por qué dices eso, Edward?" Le hice una pregunta abierta, queriendo conocer sus pensamientos sobre esto.

Esto es importante. Debe saber que es deseable y no sólo para juegos sexuales por dinero. Su autoestima es casi inexistente. Deseé tener tiempo para construirla con él. Pero se necesita tiempo... y no tenemos esa clase de tiempo.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros: "Es cierto. Querías la verdad. Soy un prostituto, si llevo una chica a cenar y empezamos a hablar, ¿qué es lo primero que suele venir? _¿A qué te dedicas, Edward? _Entonces, puedo mentir, lo que está mal porque toda la relación se basa en un engaño, o puedo decir la verdad. Una vez, dije la verdad y la chica me tiró su bebida a la cara y se fue del restaurante. Esa fue la última "cita" que tuve. "

Dios. La humillación de que una chica te lancé una bebida en la cara en público. ¿Y qué perra le hizo eso? Estoy comenzando a odiar a mi propio género. Ellas han torcido la cabeza de este hombre en 100 direcciones equivocadas.

No ayudes, James había dicho, solo estudia e informa.

Suspiré y decidí proceder con otra pregunta.

"Bueno, aquí está una buena, creo." Elegí una, "Dime buenos recuerdos que tengas de tus padres."

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un momento y luego apretó un poco más la revista enrollada.

"¿Por qué seguimos regresando a ellos?" -preguntó, apretando los dientes.

"Bueno, Edward..." Le expliqué, "Tus padres son donde tu vida comenzó, a pesar de que estés enojado con ellos, siguen siendo importantes y.."

"Ellos no son nada." Sus ojos se volvieron crueles, casi causándome dolor físico, "Están muertos. MUERTOS para mí. Fui a ellos, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y les _suplique_ que la ayudaran! Me tragué cada trozo de orgullo que haya tenido y les ROGUÉ como un _perro_, llorando en la nieve y ellos me cerraron la puerta en la CARA como si nunca me hubiesen visto antes! "

Se relajó al ver el miedo en mi rostro. En cuestión de segundos, se tranquilizó y respiró hondo, diciendo: "Espera. Dame un segundo."

No dije nada y no sabía de qué estaba hablando y quien era esta mujer que estaba sosteniendo mientras rogaba a sus padres por ayuda, pero no importaba. Un poco de veneno se había escapado de él y eso era muy bueno. Tenía que sacarlo o lo comería vivo por dentro. Ya lo ha hecho, obviamente.

"No tienes que calmarte, Edward." Me incliné hacia adelante, dejando mi cuaderno a un lado por un segundo, sus ojos me evitaban mientras miraba sus nudillos, "Está bien gritar y vociferar si eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Puede dejarlo salir, no va a asustarme. No tengo miedo de ti. "

Dejó escapar una risa. "En realidad no deberías haber dicho eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Traté de sonreír y ser amable y suave.

"Nunca puedo perder el control contigo... ni con nadie." Lo dijo con tristeza, sonaba tan solo, sin mirarme a los ojos, "Mi rabia... es como un horrible demonio dentro de mí. Tengo que mantenerlo en calma todo el tiempo. No puedo dejarlo salir. No quiero a ser un monstruo. Y eso es lo que sería si lo desató. No te lo haría a ti, Bella, no a ti de entre todas las personas. "

"Puedo manejarlo, Edward." Mentí, tratando de sonar fuerte y valiente, "No puedes seguir siendo un esclavo de ese enojo. Te está consumiendo. ¿Quieres hablar un poco más acerca de sus padres, acerca de lo que acabas de decir?"

"¿Podemos ir a la siguiente pregunta?" -preguntó en voz tan baja, sin hacer contacto con los ojos.

"Muy bien, Edward." dije relajada, tomando mi cuaderno de nuevo, con la esperanza de encontrar una mejor y más fácil pregunta. Me gustaría volver a este tema más adelante.

Aquí hay una buena, esperemos. Nunca sé con Edward.

"Hábleme de algunos trabajos que tuviste antes de empezar a trabajar en _Fuego_." Le sugerí, "Fue en _Fuego_, donde empezó todo?"

"Sí". Edward parecía menos tenso ahora, tomo aire y me miro a la cara otra vez, "Antes de eso, después de que tuve que abandonar la universidad, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Mi novia en ese momento, se quedó en la universidad y yo solía dormir en secreto en su dormitorio durante la noche porque no tenía donde para vivir entonces.

Rápidamente nos descubrieron y me echaron de ahí, así que por un tiempo viví en las calles. Trabajé en un montón de empleos de porquería, teniendo sólo un diploma de secundaria.

Hice pizzas, fui ayudante en Red Lobster, camarero en Denny's, lugares de comida sobre todo, porque podía comer ahí. Es increíble lo que la gente no come y deja. Nunca me pareció pasar hambre durante mucho tiempo, mientras estuviera trabajando en alguna parte.

Y en el invierno, me la pasaba en el interior de donde estuviera trabajando solo para mantenerme caliente, desde que abrían hasta que cerraban. Por lo general, no les importaba, a mis jefes. Así que, realmente, sólo tenía que encontrar un lugar para dormir después de que el lugar hubiera cerrado por la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Extrañé mucho a mi auto entonces. Podría haber dormido en él y mantenerme caliente. Pero encontré algunos lugares. Bancas, cabinas de autobuses, cementerios – es realmente tranquilo ahí y oscuro. Dormí muy bien ahí.

Sin embargo siempre estaba limpio. No podía tomar duchas en cualquier lugar, pero podía limpiarme en el baño de alguna gasolinera, utilizando mi propio jabón y champú. "

Me congelé en mi asiento. Pensé que esta era una pregunta fácil y Edward estaba respondiendo sin ningún tipo de enojo o tristeza, pero... yo estaba muy triste por él y enojada.

¿Cómo pudieron sus padres sólo rechazarlo, permitir que viviera en la calle? ¿Y cómo fue que su novia, el amor de su vida, permitió que esto le sucediera? Si fuera mío y tirara por la borda su vida, su dinero, su coche, la universidad, su familia, todo por mí - no lo dejaría hacerlo. Preferiría dejarlo ir que someterlo a todo esto!

"¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Bella?" me preguntó suavemente, sintiendo mi horror, y rompiendo la pausa pequeña en el ambiente.

Me sacó de mi trance y dije, "Oh, no, estoy bien. Yo solo estaba pensando. Perdón."

Edward me sonrió un poco mientras escribía por un segundo y me oí preguntar, "¿Cómo se sintió tu novia acerca de todo esto?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros pequeños, miró hacia otro lado.

"No le gustaba, lo odiaba." Admitió: "Pero así es como fue. No podíamos cambiarlo. Incluso trató de dejarme una vez, pero un par de semanas más tarde, cuando me vio aun haciendo pizzas y me preguntó por ello. Le dije que no importaba si me dejaba o no. No volvería a mis padres, a su dinero o a su universidad. Le rogué por mucho tiempo y ella me aceptó de vuelta. Me amaba. "

Lo dijo casi como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. Lo capte al momento.

_Ella me amaba_. Tiempo pasado.

"Sé que ella lo hizo." Dije con ternura y siendo honesta.

Yo lo haría. LO HAGO. Y probablemente es estúpido de mi parte, estar enamorada de "Edward prostituto" en lugar de esa chica amando al "pobre Edward." Dios, me sueno como el Dr. Seuss.

"¿Crees que... tal vez hoy me puedas decir su nombre, Edward?" Fui poco a poco lento aquí, sabía que esto era doloroso de él, lo que se había roto lo suficiente como para hacerlo girar a la vida que estaba viviendo ahora.

Exhalo aire de nuevo, y me di cuenta de una de sus manos estaba apretada en un puño a su lado. Sus ojos parecían tan solemnes, luchando en silencio mirando la revista. Creo que realmente quiere decirme... pero no está listo todavía.

Lo siento Edward. No quiero causarte ningún dolor, en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué estoy haciéndole esto? Preferiría abrirme la piel con un cuchillo que hacerlo atravesar por esto. Pero este es el sueño de mi vida, ser una psiquiatra. Dios, ¿y si esto significa que no estoy hecha para esta carrera? Pero esa preocupación era secundaria a lo que le estaba haciendo al pobre de Edward.

"Está bien." dije, poniendo fin a su batalla interna, "Hoy no. Está bien Edward."

Otro largo suspiro salió de él y sus ojos me miraron de nuevo, había vergüenza en ellos.

"Gracias, Bella." dijo en voz baja, "Lo siento. Estoy tratando..."

"Lo sé, Edward. " Le sonreí, asegurándole: "Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, de verdad. Lo digo en serio. No te disculpes."

Él respiró con fuerza de nuevo, relajándose poco a poco. Me di cuenta de que era muy bueno para componerse rápidamente y recuperarse de su dolor. Él simplemente lo hace a un lado, una y otra vez. Es muy bueno en eso, me di cuenta por sus expresiones faciales.

"Entonces, tu novia, siguió yendo a la universidad al tiempo que tu hacías lo que podías para ganarte la vida... alguna vez sentiste... ¿cómo te sentiste, siendo ella estudiante y tu... estando... fuera de la escuela?"

Mordió un poco su labio inferior, desenrollando la revista y enrollándola en dirección opuesta.

"Tal vez estaba un poco celoso... Ahora lo sé." admitió: "Tuvimos muchas peleas durante ese tiempo. Yo era un niño y no fue justo para ella. No fue su culpa. Esperaba todo el día e iba a su habitación por la noche para pasar tiempo con ella y ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Me enojaba tanto. Ella tenía amigos, actividades y clubes de estudio en la biblioteca. Y yo ya no podía ser parte de eso. Odiaba eso. Fui ruin con ella algunas veces. La hacía llorar todo el tiempo. Pero ella se quedó conmigo. Siempre me perdonó. Dios sabe por qué. "

"Ella te amaba." Dije, recordándoselo.

Él me miró con un dolor en los ojos, e sonrío ligeramente.

"Sí". Dijo, sin añadir nada más.

Me incliné y pulse STOP en mi grabadora.

"Tengo hambre". Dándole un respiro por ahora, "Vamos por algo de comida china".

"¿En serio?" sus cejas se elevaron y sus labios comenzaron a aparecer relajarse.

"En serio". Le dije sonriendo, cerrando mi cuaderno. Tenía muchas preguntas más, pero este fue un buen comienzo, y era suficiente por hoy.

"Eso suena muy bien." Sonrió y se levantó "tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Puedo hacerlo rápido. Espera aquí."

Se precipitó a mi habitación - nuestra habitación - y oí crujir la ropa. Es muy lindo, corriendo como si fuera a dejarlo si no se apresuraba.

"Oh, espera." Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, lucía un poco tenso, pero vestido con blue jeans y una camiseta roja, los hombros agradablemente expuestos, "Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica. Siempre tengo que hacer una llamada a las 3. No tomará mucho tiempo, te lo prometo. ¿Está bien? "

"¿Qué te dije, Edward?" Casi le regañé como si fuera su madre, "No tienes que pedir permiso. Si tienes que hacer una llamada, has una llamada. Está bien. Puedo esperar."

Vaciló, mirándome.

"¿Está bien si…" se detuvo "debería salir y hacerla. Es... personal".

Tragó saliva, mirándome nerviosamente.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, no tenía ningún problema con darle algo de privacidad. Es agradable ver que hay cosas que para él eran demasiado personales para compartir con los demás. Hay un poco de esperanza. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme a quien era a quien llamaba y de qué se trataba.

"No hay problema." Le sonreí, "Tómate tu tiempo, te esperare aquí. Voy a ver Bob Esponja". Me burlé, deseando ver su sonrisa.

Teléfono celular en mano y sí que me sonrió, gruñendo y murmurando algo entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Me reí, volviendo la cabeza mientras él salía por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

"¡Nada! Vuelvo enseguida". Casi lo cantó, sonriendo amablemente-.

Vi Juez Judy por cerca de media hora y luego Edward entro en el apartamento de nuevo, anunciando: "Soy todo tuyo, Dulce Bella. Vamos."

Apagando la tv, le sonreí y tomé mi bolso.

"¡Sí, estoy muriendo de hambre!" Exageré, llegando a él mientras me tomaba de la de la mano, y me llevaba hacia la calle.

"No podemos permitir eso, ahora, ¿verdad?" Edward sonrió, "Debes alimentarte, necesitaras toda tu energía esta noche."

Y acerco mi boca a la suya mientras nos deteníamos a la mitad de la calle, la gente se moviía al azar a nuestro alrededor cuando abrió los labios y los cerró sobre los míos, sabía a fresa ahora. ¡YUMI!

Después de que rompió el beso, seguimos caminando. Me reí, sin saber por qué, o si tenía algo planeado para mí esta noche. ¡Oh, a quién estoy engañando, lo más probable es que tenga algo planeado!. Me sentía tan nerviosa de repente, pero también, eufórica y ansiosa.

Fue muy divertido, estar en el tren subterráneo con él. Estábamos de pie, sosteniendo el tubo de plata, inclinándonos hacia atrás y dejar que nuestros cuerpos se balancearon, y después chocar entre sí y echándonos a reír. Después de unos minutos de eso, me sostuve del poste y él  
se puso detrás de mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío y tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndose del poste con ambas manos, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

"Mueve tu pelo." Su voz en mi oído mientras reía como niña y sacudía la cabeza, los mechones de mi cabello caían sobre mi hombro.

"Eso es." Susurró, "bueeeena chica."

Y su boca se acercó caliente y maravillosamente húmeda, besando mi oído, deslizándose lentamente por mi cuello, dando suaves y eróticos mordiscos, volviéndome loca.

Susurrando en mi oído entre sus besos, dijo: "Mira a todo el mundo observandote, Bella. Están tan celosos de mí... BESO. MORDIDA. Y están fantaseando contigo. BESO. Quieren a desnudarte como yo lo hago". MORDIDA. LENGUA

"Uuuhhhh ..." Cerré los ojos y sentí mis rodillas debilitarse un poco.

"Sientes esto?" su sexy voz, caliente gemía en mi oído y lo sentí mover mi cuerpo con fuerza contra el poste, presionando su dura erección contra mi trasero mientras un pequeño gemido escapaba de mis labios, mire inmediatamente a la gente a nuestro alrededor para ver si alguien realmente nos está observando.

"Sí". -Susurré, sintiendo la emoción de no sólo sentir su pene presionando mi trasero, sino también el poste estaba presionando justo entre mis piernas, oculto a los ojos de la gente por las manos de Edward en el poste, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

"Mira lo que me estás haciendo...", gruñó de nuevo, suena insatisfecha.

MORDIDA. BESO. LENGUA.

Una parte oscura, malvada de mí quería levantar mis manos y agarrar su pelo mientras él me tomaba justo aquí, golpeándome contra el frío posteo, delante de todos, golpeando mi pelvis mientras empujaba una y otra vez contra el metal.

Empuño mi pelo en su mano y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás un poco, "Excitante, ¿no? Yo controlando tu cuerpo en medio de un tren, con todos estos testigos? Di que sí".

"Sí". Confesó, al diablo con las consecuencias. Él era tan bueno para derribar mis inhibiciones. Siento que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona completamente diferente y que sólo ha pasado menos de 2 días!

Estoy trabajándolo durante mi tiempo... y definitivamente él está trabajándome a mí durante el suyo.

Dios, tiene talento. Me gustaría ser tan buena en mi interrogatorio psiquiátrico como él en su trabajo.

"Sí.", se lanzó a devorar mi cuello con los dientes y la lengua y los labios salvajemente.

Mis suspiros y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, pero extrañamente no me importaba. Edward me hacía sentir tan bien que empecé a bloquear a la gente que nos rodeaba.

Su mano deambuló por mi trasero y lo apretó, incluso me dio una nalgada contra mis jeans mientras exclamaba, sorprendida pero no enojada. Entonces su mano se movió hacía mis pechos, sobre la camiseta, seguía presionándome contra el poste, manteniéndome presionada ahí, contra su cuerpo duro como roca a mi espalda.

No parecía que muchas personas nos estuvieran prestando atención, pero mi mente comenzó a vagar en la paranoia, pensando que todo el mundo podía vernos.

¿Cómo diablos voy a resistirlo? Iba a hacer que tal vez Edward esperara por lo menos un par de noches antes de hacer el amor con él, pero si sigue haciendo este tipo de cosas, no hay manera de que pueda hacerme esperar! Sí, ya había decidido entregarme a él, a pesar de las advertencias de mi cerebro. Tal vez él sabe lo que estaba pensando. ¡MALDICIÓN! Va a pensar que soy tan fácil! Quiero ser diferente a otras mujeres que conoce, pero... soy humana! Necesito esto... mi cuerpo lo necesita. Soy demasiado débil para resistirme.

"Una chica muy buena..." ronroneó, susurrando mientras sus manos se movían de arriba y a debajo de mis caderas, curvando sus dedos y acariciando mi trasero, "Te estás comportando muuuy bien, no opones resistencia en absoluto... estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dulce Bella... "

Edward estaba haciendo un buen trabajo conmigo en mis sesiones y me alegró saber que yo estaba siendo igual durante sus sesiones.

Mi boca y mi cerebro no podían formar palabras en este momento, todo lo que pude decir tan elocuentemente fue "Ohhhhhhhhh... .." y jadear.

"Todo el mundo está babeando por ti... mirándome sentirte como un gata en celo antes sus ojos..." su voz se movía como humo en mis oídos, tan baja, tan sexual y profunda, "Todos están deseando ser yo... casi pueden verme en sus mentes... inclinándote sobre el asiento, tirando de tus jeans... BESO. MORDIDA. LAMER... empujando mi pene dentro de ti y penetrándote... "

Oh, mierda! Este chico sí que sabe hablar! Su voz hace cosas a mi cuerpo! No tenía ni idea de que oír algo podría ponerme tan húmeda y caliente!

Exhalado un suspiro profundo, cerrando los ojos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba más.

"Una y otra vez... y otra vez..." gruñó a mi oído: "Tomándote... haciéndote gritar mientras todo el mundo sólo se sienta aquí y nos mira follar... nadie te ayudara... nadie me detendrá de poseerte, Bella."

Su mano sujetaba mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cara un poco hacía arriba, el poste entre mis pechos mientras me empujaba suavemente contra él.

"Mmmmmm..." Edward susurró, mirándome desde su punto de vista, "Tan dulce… e inocente... la forma en que tiemblas y te ruborizas... haces que te desee aún más... quiero un vistazo de esa pequeña zorra dentro de ti. "

"Oh, Dios mío ..." Yo jadeaba y sentía la humedad entre las piernas en este momento.

"RAYOS, me tienes ardiendo ahora, niñita..." era tan malo y tan caliente que quería violarlo aquí y ahora. ¿Qué está haciéndome? Yo no soy así! ¿Lo soy?

Se los dije, me encantan los chicos malos. Y Edward estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso siendo malo. No sabía que existía este lado de él. Está lleno de sorpresas.

"Puede que Dios se apiade de ti, pero yo no." susurró profundo en mi oído, mordiendo firmemente el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo apretaba más el poste, mis dedos comenzaban a enrojecer.

La puerta del tren se abrió y Edward me agarró la mano, tirando de mí tras de él, saliendo del vagón al área de la plataforma.

"Esta es nuestra parada, vamos a comer!" su voz volvió a la normalidad en un instante, y me arrastró tras de él por las escaleras de la plataforma, hacia la calle.

¡Hijo de puta!

/ / / / / / / / / / /

P.D. de la Autora: No se preocupen, Edward sólo está explorando lo gustos y deseos de Bella, saber que la excita. Quiere ampliar sus horizontes un poco, no la violaría en el tren. Él disfruta de su trabajo hasta en llegar a un frenesí y luego dejarla sentada allí, volviéndose loca! Él quiere que ella vaya a él y le pida su primera vez con él, así que no piensen mal de Edward si tiende a ser un poco subido de tono a veces. No se olviden, esto es lo que es ahora y tal vez más adelante en la historia podría cambiar. Pero no va a suceder de la noche a la mañana. Así que tenga paciencia con él, está muy dañado. Pero es terriblemente dulce.

Y espero que les guste sobre Edward de este capítulo. Habrá más pronto de su pasado. Bella quiere obtener la información, pero no quiere empujarlo mucho, demasiado rápido. Ella es buena y va a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir todos los misterios de Edward.

Rose y Alice estarán de regreso en un par de capítulos, pensé que era importante primero a explorar Edward y Bella solos, y luego, más tarde, tendremos a Emmett, Jasper, y las niñas de regreso.

Sí, Carlisle y Esme son unos padres del asco, lo siento. Me encanta Carlisle, pero para esta historia es un hijo de puta, lo siento de nuevo. Tal vez vamos a saber de él más adelante en la historia.

/ / / /

Para las que se quedaron con la incognita sobre lo que dice la canción de Edward, aquí esta en español:

_Poco a poco, suavemente, noche despliega su esplendor_

_Sujete ella, sentido, trémula y tierna_

_Oír es creer, la música es engañar_

_Tan duro como un rayo, suave como la luz de las velas._

_¿Te atreves a confiar en la música de la noche?_

_Cierra los ojos -_

_Sólo para sus ojos le dirá la verdad_

_Y la verdad no es lo que quieres ver_

_En la oscuridad es fácil fingir_

_Que la verdad es lo que debería ser._

_Suavemente, con destreza, música os caricia_

_Oye, siente, que oculta poseen_

_Abre tu mente, Deja que tus fantasías relajarse_

_En esta oscuridad que usted sabe que no puede luchar,_

_La oscuridad de la Música de la Noche!_

_Cierra los ojos -_

_Iniciar un viaje a través de una nueva y extraña World_

_Deja todos los pensamientos del mundo le conocía antes de_

_Cierra los ojos -_

_Y dejar que la música te liberará._

_Sólo entonces puede usted pertenece a mí_

_Flotantes, disminuyendo, dulce intoxicación_

_Tócame, créeme, saborea cada sensación_

_Que el sueño de comenzar, Deje que su lado más oscuro ceder_

_Para el poder de la música que escribo,_

_El Poder de la Música de la Noche!_

ES TODO POR HOY…. JEJEJE Ténganme paciencia con los capítulos, me escape un rato de mi trabajo para terminar de traducirlo, ya se los debía.

El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos porque me hace reir muchísimo, se titulA: CAPITULO 1 Primera Cita


	7. Primera Cita

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.

Siguiendo el consejo de Cindy-Cullen pondré el Disclaimer en todos los capítulos, no vaya a ser… ya saben, la gente mal pensada. Windsinger aun no ha respondido mi petición de permiso expreso para traducirlo aunque lo curioso es que me di cuenta que ya tiene un par de meses posteando la continuación del fic, así que seguiré intentándolo. Recen a la divinidad de los fanfic para ke sí se entera de la traducción tomé en cuenta que traté de contactarme con ella para pedir su permiso y no lance su ira contra mi n_n.

Gracias a todas de nuevo, para sus maravillosos comentarios! Me encanta leerlos!

Ahora volvamos a nuestro dúo dinámico!

_"Hearts are not to be had as a gift. Hearts are to be earned"_

_"Los corazones no deben regalares. Los corazones deben ganarse." - W.B. Yeats_

**7 PRIMER CITA**

EPOV

Guie a Bella por las escaleras del metro hacia la transitada calle, escuché su respiracion pesada de sorpresa y frustración. Tal vez porque hace sólo un momentoen el tren, yo era su sombrío captor y ahora era el novio hambriento, apresurándola al restaurante chino que conocía.

Espero que no piense que solo estaba bromeando. Oh, mierda! Tal vez lo cree. Cambié de personalidad en dos segundos. RAYOS. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que así es como soy? Herí sus sentimientos, MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA!

Decidí explicarle una vez que estuviéramos sentados y esperando nuestra comida.

Tenía que decir algo para llenar el vacío.

"Este es el mejor restaurante chino en Nueva York". Le informe, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta. A mi me gustaba. No es muy exagerado o demasiado grande, no hay mucha gente. Y la comida es excelente.

"Oh, sí?" -preguntó ella, corriendo tratando de seguir mí paso.

"Oh, sí." dije seguro, "Yo invito."

"No, tengo.." dijo, pero comencé a hablar en voz alta.

"No te escucho, Bella." Puse mis manos sobre mis orejas, "Bella sigue hablando pero no puedo oírla ... LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Me encanta hacer eso con las chicas. Se lo robé a Eddie Murphy - Beverly Hills Cop.

"Malcriado". Protesto mientras yo me quitaba las manos de los oído, y le sonreí y tomé su mano de nuevo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. No parece estar enojada conmigo. Bien. Sentí mi pecho suspirar involuntariamente, aliviado . Odio la ira.

Bella se veía cómoda una vez que le mostré la puerta para entrar. La empujé y ella parecía aliviada de que no era un restaurante fino y elegante . Había acertado, prefería cosas normales, no lujosas. 2 puntos para mí.

Aun así la llevaría a una noche de lujosa y ostentosa. Se lo merecía, pero no le daría dos semanas completas de lo mismo. La incomodaría y pondría más nerviosa, así que tenía que evitar excederme en algo que la hiciera sentirse de esa manera.

"¿Quieres sentarte aquí?" Le ofrecí, yendo a una mesa redonda en la esquina, una gran mampara negra junto a ella con un gran dragón rojo se extendía a través de la sala dividiéndola.

"Claro". Se acercó, aún dejándome sostener su mano.

Nos sentamos, los menús estaban el centro de la mesa. Le entregué uno y abrí el mío, se trataba de un menú de papel con sólo dos páginas interiores.

"Entonces, Bella... ¿ves algo que hayas estado deseando?" Ronroneé, sabiendo que eso me ganaría un vistazo a ese rubor tan lindo que tiene a menudo.

Y ahí está. Sonreí y baje los ojos al menú, manteniendo mi risita para mí mismo. No quería que pensara que me estaba burlando de ella o disfrutando ponerla nerviosa. Todo lo contrario, quería me respondiera con algo igual del travieso. Pero acababa de empezar con Bella, tal vez, con tiempo, ella también se burlaría de mí.

Se aclaró la garganta y la vi mirar hacia mí sobre el borde de su menú. Pero entonces se obligó a concentrarse en lo que quería comer y se acobardó.

"Uhh". Frunció el ceño un poco, tratando de recordar cómo leer mientras yo me reía entre dientes, mirándola más de cerca, "El ehm, l-lo-mein, (se aclaro la garganta) el Lo mein de camarones se ve bien. Y me gustar el bistec a la pimienta."

Pobre Bella. Espero que una vez que hagamos el amor pueda relajarse cerca de mí. Lo llamo hacer el amor. Suena tan sórdido diciendo una vez que me la coja. Además, podría llamarlo hacer el amor con Bella. Es tan extraña y honesta y linda. No sé si ella podría llamarlo hacer el amor. Soy un prostituto bien pagado que necesita terapia.

Sé que no debo o puedo amar a Bella en el sentido de que podría casarme con ella ni nada. Esa parte de mi vida se termino y no me impondre a ella enamorándome, pero si fuera un hombre normal, real... iría tras ella. Pero no soy real y no soy un hombre. Y no puedo tenerla.

Sólo has tu trabajo, Edward, y hazla feliz mientras puedas y luego vete. Deja de pensar en amor siempre que estas cerca de ella. Las Chicas no aman a los prostitutos. Solo quedarías como un completo tonto si realmente te enamoraras de ella o de cualquier otra persona.

La persona que amas está en otro lugar, lejos de aquí, no te olvides de eso. Y eso es todo lo que tienes, eso es todo lo que necesitas. Concéntrate. Ella cuenta contigo. Lo sé, le respondí a mi voz interior, lo sé.

Tal vez después de Bella, pensédebería empezar a rechazar a las mujeres jóvenes. Es más fácil quedarse sin ataduras con las mayores, las que no se aferran a ti y ni se ruborizan cuando las halagas. Y un montón de chicas jóvenes se encariñan conmigo, sobre todo las vírgenes. Cuando le das a una mujer su primera prueba de la pasión, se enamoran de ti, sin querer, estúpidamente, de forma devastadora.

Sé que Bella no es virgen, pero casi lo es. 33 segundos. En mi libro, es virgen. Mi primera vez con ella tiene que ser suave y sensual, como el masaje. Pero tal vez pueda hacerlo un poco más emocionante para ella, de alguna manera. Me encantaría tomarla fuera, en alguna parte donde la brisa tocara nuestros cuerpos. Pero en Nueva York, encontrar un lugar afuera y secreto es como buscar libros en el apartamento de Paris Hilton.

Sí, he estado allí. No hay libros. Pero muchos juguetes. Gracias a Dios que no tuve que hablar con ella mucho. Ven, lo hago con cualquiera.

Pero me estoy desviando. Oh, sí, encontrar algo que ordenar. Comida, ¿recuerdas? Sí, sí, sí.

"Eso suena muy bien." Le contesté, "Pero me gustan las cosas peligrosamente picantes. Acostumbro pedir el pollo Tso con brócoli".

Ella hizo una mueca, sonriendo, "Ouch. Demasiado caliente para mí!"

"Oh, vamos, puedes probar un bocado del mío." Le sonreí, cerrando mi menú, dándole ahora toda mi atención, alargando mi mano y tomando su mano libre en la mía, apoyada en la mesa, entre nosotros, "Puedes que te guste caliente Bella, si le das una oportunidad."

Tengo sus ojos y su gran sonrisa, y bajo su menú. Sí, Bella, vamos, dilo... dilo en voz alta... algo malo y sensual. Puedes hacerlo.

Estoy a borde de mi asiento.

"Quiero probar..." dijo suavemente, "¿Y si me quemo demasiado?"

¡Oh, no está mal. Le devolví la sonrisa, acariciando con mis dedos su mano. La atraje a mis labios y la bese con verdadero sentimiento. Ella me desea pero tiene miedo. Me pregunto si es el dolor físico o dolor emocional de lo que está hablando.

"No quemara demasiado." Le dije en serio, mi mirada era honesta, "te lo prometo. Seré bueno contigo."

Acarició mi mano con su pulgar, suavemente, con los ojos un poco más brillantes ahora.

"Lo sé." Dijo, sonaba tan sincera. Parece que quiere confiar en mí, a pesar de que no debe.

"Además..." Quería aligerar el ambiente, "Sé donde están los hielos si las cosas se ponen demasiado calientes para ti."

Rió conmigo y puso un agradable color en sus mejillas. Dejé Bella ordenar su comida y pedí la mía. A algunas mujeres le gusta que tome las riendas y ordene su comida por ellas, a las que les gusta que sea dominante y que tenga el control sobre ellas. Pero no es el caso Bella. Todavía no, de todos modos. Quiero jugar ese juego más adelante en nuestra relación, si ella lo permite.

"Malcriado". Finalmente, bromeó, tomando un respiro, y pude ver que se estaba relajando. Buena chica.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita de hoy?" -preguntó, tratando de entablar conversación. Estaba mirando directo a mi cara y vacile, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Debería contarle? ¿Se pondrá celosa?

"Edward, puedes contarme." Ella leyó mi mente: "En realidad, me gustaría saber más acerca de tus citas y esas cosas. Ayudaría a mi estudio. Y sé que no te importa hablar de sexo."

Hmmm, tal vez es más perceptiva de lo que pensé. Bueno, si quiere saber, no tengo problema en hablar sobre esto.

"Está bien." Doblé mis manos, mirando lejos por un segundo, luego directo a ella, sabiendo que esto, probablemente, me estallaría en la cara.

"Bueno, en realidad tuve una despedida de soltera." Empecé, "Fui como un policía. Me encanta ser un policía. La novia era muy agradable. Todas eran bastante agradables... Y todo salió bien."

Bella me miró y sonrió. "Dios, pero claro que dejaste fuera la mejor parte."

"Muy bien, Bella." Sonreí, listo para desatar toda la historia.

Le dije todos los detalles de cómo entré en la casa y puse a mi novia en su silla, esposándola. Bella sonrió a esto y escucho con gran interés.

"Empecé a bailar y una vez que me quité la ropa, el hielo se rompió" Estaba diciendo mientras que la camarera, una mujer china con el pelo corto y negro de unos 40 años se acercó, nos traía nuestros refrescos.

Bella se puso de color rojo brillante, pero seguí hablando, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de la camarera sobre mí.

"Froté mi pene arriba y abajo por todo su cuerpo y eso por lo general pone a la novia caliente y feliz para comenzar." Le dije mientras que Bella evitaba los ojos de la camarera, con la cara roja haciéndose ahora de un rojo más profundo. Creo que la camarera se demoraba demasiado tiempo en nuestra mesa sólo para poder escuchar nuestra conversación.

Bella me miró y cortó el aire con la mano, como para decirme que parara o me callarse. Pero no lo hice.

"Y una vez que puse mi boca contra la entrepierna de sus jeans, fue mía." Dije con indiferencia.

Tomé un sorbo de mi coca cola y continúe con mi historia.

Una vez que la camarera se hubo ido, todo parecía estar bien con Bella. Ella se echó a reír, escucho mis historias e hizo algunas preguntas. Apuesto a que estaba deseando tener su libreta consigo.

Cuando llegó la comida, casi había terminado de contarle todas las cosas que había hecho en la casa de Anna y no parecía que estuviera enojada. Mis amigos eran los únicos a quienes podía contarles. Entonces recordé, Bella es mi amiga también. Y ahora, estoy seguro de ello.

"Te convirtieron en un helado?" ella se rió cuando saque mis palillos del papel, separándolos y acomodándolos en mi mano.

"Sí". Sonreí, "Se les ocurrió por su propia cuenta. Me pusieron sobre la mesa, sobre algunas toallas y pusieron todo tipo de helados y pasteles, crema batida y jarabe de chocolate sobre mí. Entonces todas se sentaron alrededor y utilizaron cucharas para comer helado de mí. Empezó bien y todo muy educado al principio, y luego se fueron todas a la vez sobre mí, lamiéndome y poniendo más crema batida y jarabe sobre mí, para lamerlo de nuevo. Fue muy divertido. No me mordieron, y eso me alegró"

En mi mente, me acordé de Anna, la novia ruborizada, cubriendo mi boca con jarabe de chocolate y devorandome con la suya, lamiendo y gruñéndome.

Bella sostenía de un tenedor y violando la ley sagrada de la comida china, pero lo dejé pasar. Era muy agradable tener a alguien a quien contarle sobre mi día, y ella no parecía molesta o asqueada conmigo.

"¿En qué pensabas, mientras eso pasaba?" -preguntó ella de una manera agradable, sin juzgar.

Solté una risita, respondiendo, "Sobre todo - _Frío, frío, frío!_ durante la parte del helado, cuando estaban poniendo los diferentes sabores sobre mi cuerpo. Luego, más tarde, cuando los estaban lamiendo, Estaba pensando, ¡_Gracias, gracias ... tibio, tan tibio. _Y luego, más tarde: _Dios, estoy pegajoso_! "

Bella se rió de mí durante mi respuesta, pero luego sólo me miró, sonriendo, y dijo: "Sabes lo que quiero decir, Edward. No te hagas el tonto."

Sonreí, tomando un bocado de mi pollo con mis palillos mientras ella daba vueltas a su tenedor en la pasta, colocándolo cuidadosamente en su boca abierta, lamiéndose los labios rápidamente, temerosa de tener la boca sucia conmigo sentado justo frente a ella. Las chicas son así. Pero me gustaría ver la boca de Bella sucia y brillante con salsa. La limpiaria con mi lengua en un segundo. Pero - espera - volviendo a la pregunta de Bella.

"¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?" Le pregunte con un tono muy agradable, incluso dándole una pequeña sonrisa, "Que estaba pensando, por favor, que alguien me ayude... salvenme ... no me toquen...?" Utilicé una frágil voz cobarde al decir esas frases y me pregunte qué haría Bella ahora.

"Creo que, algo así... no lo sé." Murmuró, volviendo a su comida.

"Ya no tengo ninguno de esos pensamientos, Bella." Le dije, sin vergüenza de admitirlo "Los apagué hace mucho tiempo y ahora, ni siquiera pienso en ello. Sólo se han ido. No sé exactamente cuando sucedió, pero lo hicieron. No siento vergüenza o pena. "

"Que afortunado". Dijo Bella en voz baja, "Ojalá yo pudiera perderlos".

"No, no quieres." Le dije con severidad, y ella me miró en silencio cuestionándome con la mirada.

Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso y me obligué a tomar un respiro, y agregué: "No desees eso."

"Está bien, me retracto." Sonrió, y le sonreí de regreso.

Comí por un momento y luego me preguntó con tono más curioso que analizando, "¿Qué dices cuando... te hacen eso? ¿Hay algo así como, líneas que siempre usas, o... dices lo que te viene a la mente? "

"Suelo ir con lo que me viene a la mente." le respondí, "Usar las líneas de siempre sólo le quita la autenticidad al menos para mí. Y, esta vez, no tuve que decir nada, estaba amordazado."

Se detuvo a medio mordida y me miró.

"Amordazado?" medio gritó en tono sorprendido. Luego miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie la hubiera odio pronunciar esa palabra.

Asentí con la cabeza, masticando.

"¿Con qué?" sondeó más, susurrando ahora.

Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo haría ahora.

Me incliné y le susurré: "Un plátano".

"Oh por D-" miró a su alrededor, sonrojándose, susurrando más bajo, "Un plátano? Pelado?"

Casi se echó a reír, ¿qué diferencia hacía eso?

"No, sin pelar". Le respondí con honestidad, "Es mejor así, no se ablanda tanto y dura más tiempo. No fue planeado, yo solo grite un segundo, cuando el helado tocó mi entrepierna... y uno de ellas, dijo, "cállalo" y antes de darme cuenta, un plátano golpeo el fondo de mi garganta. Supongo que podría haberlo escupirlo con bastante facilidad, pero me dijeron que lo mantuviera allí. "

"Y lo hiciste." Ella terminó por mí, mirándome fijamente, casi como si fuera un alien.

Encogiéndome de hombros, asintí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior por un segundo, y tome otro bocado de mi pollo.

"Tu sólo... me asombras." dijo, sorbiendo su popote.

Me gusta verla hacerlo. Dios, mi mente está en un hoyo. No me extraña que me vea como si fuera de otra especie. Tal vez lo soy.

Le sonreí y comencé a robar pedazos de camarones de su plato, poniendo cada uno en mi boca mientras trataba de proteger su preciosa comida.

"HEY TU!" -protestó ella con una risita: "¿Has oído hablar de límites?"

"No, nunca." Me burlé, tomando otro.

"Vándalo!" gritó, incapaz de detenerme con sus defensas.

"Aquí, te daré un poco del mío." Me ofrecí, tomando un trozo de tamaño medio, con mis palillos, "Sin manos, sólo abre."

Ella se sonrojo un poco y dejó sus manos a los costados, abriendo la boca ligeramente, e inclinándose hacia mí.

Maldita sea, ahora estoy duro. Dios, odio mi pene, es la perra más fácil en Nueva York.

"Más". -Pedí con una sonrisa torcida y ella obedeció, "Buena Bella. Aquí tienes."

Lo coloque dentro con cuidado sobre su lengua y comenzó a masticarlo. La miré fijamente, y luego de unos segundos, ella abrió sus ojos y bebió de su refresco con rapidez, y mucho.

Me reí, "¡Oh, no ... Bella ... demasiado caliente?" **[Más bien se refiere a si esta picoso, pero entiéndase en los propósitos del fic, Hot = ardiente, caliente]**

Me reí por un segundo y finalmente soltó el popote y jadeo un poco.

"Wow... muy caliente..." dijo entre jadeos.

"Lo siento, cariño." Me disculpe, "pensé que te gustaría que. Pero por lo menos lo intentaste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y eso me recuerda..."

Ella me miró, sin comprender, como un ciervo asustado.

"En las próxcimas dos semanas," empecé a decir, mirando su comida, y luego a ella, "Va a haber cosas... cosas que me gustaría que intentemos. Nada demasiado salvajes, pero, creo que deberíamos hablar de ello primero, y decidir que estas de acuerdo con ellas. Como, digamos que si quieres que me detenga, quiero que digas las palabras... _lo mein_. De esta manera, puedes gritar no y luchar y divertirte al mismo tiempo que estamos jugando, pero yo sabría que en realidad no quieres que me detenga. "

Ella estaba roja, pero me sonrió.

"Es para después, en nuestro tiempo, si alguna vez llegamos a ese nivel de juego. No tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres. Como dije, todo depende de ti. Tal vez podrías incluso escribir algo para mí antes de irte a la escuela, sólo una línea, algo que te gustaría que hiciera contigo esa noche. ¿Cómo suena eso? Veo que no te gusta DECIR lo que deseas, así que tal vez eso sea mejor para ti. ¿Qué opinas? "

Después de una larga pausa, por fin habló y susurró: "Me gustan esas ideas. Eso es muy observador... de tu parte... y muy dulce... Edward."

Le complace. ¡SÍ! Y todavía estoy duro como una roca, ¿por qué dije gritar y luchar? Eso siempre despierta a _Eddie Munster_. Quería llegar al escenario de la fantasía de violación con Bella. Malvado. Pero sabía que tendría que esperar un poco más para llegar a ese nivel de confianza con ella. Ese juego requiere verdadera confianza de su parte. Y todavía esta muy nerviosa y temblorosa cerca de mí. Tendría que esperar un poco.

Cuando ya no tiemble o tartamudeé cerca de mi, voy a empezar a planear ese juego.

"Hey, sabes," me di cuenta en voz alta mientra comía "No te he hecho ninguna pregunta hoy."

Bella se tensó un poco y después se obligó a relajarse. Ah, tal vez ella está aprendiendo algo de mí después de todo... relajarse.

"Me preguntaba cuando te acordarías de eso." Parecía que la había atrapado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, "Adelante".

Había estado haciendo algunos planes en mi mente, pero necesitaba un poco más información sobre ella, antes de hacerlas realidad. Debería haber ido más lento, pero mi cerebro se olvida de la "gente normal" a veces, y ya que Bella había estado hablándome de forma tan abierta y libre antes, olvide ser delicado.

"¿Has chupado una verga antes?" Le pregunté mientras estaba bebiendo su refresco.

Un horrible sonido estrangulado brotó de su garganta y me escupió un chorro de coca cola, mientras yo retrocedía un poco.

Tenía la cara morada y cubría su boca con una mano, y con la otra se golpeaba el pecho para soltar lo que la estaba matando.

"BELLA!" Me levanté y fui detrás de ella, golpeando su espalda ligeramente, "Agáchate un poco... bien". Seguí frotando y golpeando su espalda hasta que finalmente, después de un minuto, se calmó y empezó a respirar normalmente otra vez.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y se los secó con la servilleta, sonrojándose de nuevo cuando me incliné para mirar de cerca su cara, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Murmuró en voz baja.

La camarera, la única persona en la sala con nosotros, estaba de pie a un par de metros de distancia, preocupada.

"Ella está bien." Le dije: "Gracias. ... Tal vez un poco de agua para ella? Gracias."

De mala gana tomé asiento y la mire, sintiéndome horrible. Casi la mató con la pregunta del pene. Me pregunto si eso se aceptaría en un tribunal de justicia.

"Cariño, lo siento." Ronroneé, diciéndolo en serio, "¿Estás segura de que estás bien, nena?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo entre dientes, sonriendo a la camarera que le dio un vaso de agua.

"Lo siento." Bella me miró con vergüenza, "Mira, esto es por lo que desearía no tener tanta vergüenza."

"Está bien, me gustas así." Le dije honestamente: "Fue mi culpa, no debía preguntártelo así de ... rápido."

Ella respiro profundamente, y miró hacia mí, sonriendo un poco, y luego comenzó a reírse de sí misma. Me encanta eso. Es realmente una persona agradable. Me gusta Bella Swan. Mucho. Me reí también, de verdad.

"Me debes una camisa nueva. Mira lo que me hiciste." Ahora miró mi camisa con los puntos oscuros de soda salpicadas por todas partes, mientras me limpiaba con la servilleta.

"Lo siento". Ella se rió, ayudándome a limpiarme, casi levantándose para llegar a mí.

"No te perdono." Me burlé, riendo también, "Tendrás que hacerme perdonarte más tarde."

"Oh sí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?" jugó un poco. ¡Bien Bella!

Levanté una ceja, "Oh, estoy seguro que tienes tus maneras. Estoy empezando a sospechar que no eres tan inocente como pareces, después de todo. Hay una zorra que se muere por salir. Y cuando lo haga, creo que voy a estar en muchos problemas".

Ella sólo se rió de esa observación y se puso a comer de nuevo, esta vez siendo muy cautelosa.

"Entonces, ¿vas a contestarme?" La miré, tomando un sorbo de mi propio refresco, a la espera.

"Ummm..." Bella apartó la mirada a las mesas vacías detrás de mí, "Sí".

¿Es eso todo lo que voy a conseguir? ¿De verdad?

"¿Podría responder simplemente "sí" a algunas de tus preguntas, Dra. Bella?" -Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta: "Se justa, Bella, explícate por favor."

Ella exhalo. "Tuve un par de... novios... durante la secundaria. No quería... dormir con ellos, no estaba lista. Pero... yo... le hice oral a un par de ellos. Eso los hizo quedarse conmigo por un tiempo, hasta que encontraron a alguien que haría más. Así que... sí. "

Parecía como si acabara de admitir haber abusado sexualmente de niños pequeños. Su cabeza cayó en sus manos y no podía mirarme.

"Hey". Fruncí el ceño, mirándola, "Hey, mírame, Bella."

Ella me miró y le di una cálida sonrisa. "No te avergüences, Bella. Nada de lo que digas me sorprenderá o me alejará. ¿De acuerdo? Ese es nuestro acuerdo. Me abriré contigo y tú puedes ser abierta conmigo. ¿Ok? Me alegro que hayas hecho cosas, es bueno. Significa que estás viva y eres sensual y me encanta. Y me alegro de que hayas hecho eso en particular. Me pone duro el pensar que me hagas cosas a mí. ¿Te gustó hacerlo? Sólo dilo, no te escondas".

"Sí". Respondió, sonriéndome como una niña, tan orgullosa de sí misma.

Sentí mi sonrisa en mi rostro de nuevo antes de darme cuenta y susurre: "Excelente".

Tenía otra pregunta ahora.

"Tengo otra pregunta". Le advertí, alejando su refresco y poniéndolo en el extremo de la mesa, entonces alejé el tenedor también. Ella se reía de mí.

Entonces le pregunté, "te lo pasaste?"

"Lo hice, no tengo nada en mi boca, puedes preguntar." Se burló de mí un poco más.

"No, mi pregunta es – te lo pasas?" Rodé mis ojos un poco, para darle una pista.

Se apagaron las luces en el interior de sus ojos y se tapó la boca, otra vez sorprendida, riendo.

Después de unos segundos, ella asintió con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa socarrona, le entregué su refresco de nuevo y el tenedor, sin decir nada más sobre este tema. No quería matarla.

"Mira, no eres tan inocente." Bromeé, ronroneándole mis palabras.

Ella me sacó la lengua, siempre una niña.

"No saques eso a menos que planees usarla en mí y no me hagas pensar en fantasías de niñitas, no me gustan esas." Fingí severidad.

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó.

"Simplemente no me gustan, eso es todo." Estaba casi terminado de comer y no le dí más información al respecto. Cambia el tema. No la dejes acercarse a eso.

"Entonces, mi siguiente pregunta..." decidí cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, lejos de ese lugar, "¿Tus amigas saben que me compraste ayer?"

Le pregunté sonriente y bromeando.

"Oh Dios..." sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras comía, "Sí, les dije."

Luego de repente me miró asustada, "Oh Dios, esta permitido? No quise... te metí en problemas?"

"Shhh shhh shhh!" le dije y sonreí, "Está bien si saben. No me importa."

Se veía tan aliviada y siguió comiendo. "Deberías haberlas escuchado. Nunca había visto esa parte de ellas."

"¿Qué lado?" abrí mis ojos, fingiendo sorprenderme, "¿Qué dijeron?"

"Ni siquiera quiero repetirlo". Evitó mis ojos, enfocándose en su comida, "pensé que me insultarían o algo así, pero en lugar de eso simplemente me preguntaron si podían jugar contigo también ."

Me reí, esto no me sorprendió. A menudo era compartido por dos o tres mujeres, todas amigas.

Se lo pregunte porque me preguntaba si tal vez ella fantaseaba con compartirme con las dos chicas. Muchas amigas tenían esta fantasía.

"Fue muy vergonzoso." Bella me miró otra vez, "Creo que muestra realmente de lo que la gente es capaz, en el fondo, cuando se trabaja en este negocio... Siempre ves las partes internas de las personas, haciendo lo que haces. Me molestó un poco, ver a mis amigas actuando así. "

Tome mi refresco, "veo con claridad a las mujeres, si es lo que quieres decir. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Las mujeres nunca muestan su verdadero yo a sus novios o maridos. Pero yo lo veo. "

Ella me miró de cerca y le tomó un minuto preguntar: "¿Cuál soy yo?"

Sonreí y a continuación respondí honestamente : "Tú eres la buena."

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, entonces levantó los ojos hacia mí.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí, Edward?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Wow. Qué pregunta tan valiente.

"Quiero decir, nada de idioteces." dijo sorprendiéndome, "Puedes decir lo que quieras, simplemente... lo puedo soportar. Quiero saber."

Me hundí en mi silla, cruzando los brazos y apoyándolas sobre mi pecho, dejándola caldear por un momento, mientras paseaba mis ojos sobre ella. Esperó pacientemente, como si estuviera siendo torturada mentalmente.

"Eres buena". Empecé, "Pero quieres ser mala. No muy mala, sólo un poco. Piensas que eres simple y nada extraordinaria. Prefieres estar en el fondo, detrás de escenas. Odias tener demasiada atención. Eres muy inteligente y eso te asusta. Tu cerebro mantiene a los chicos estúpidos a distancia por lo que crees que no eres deseable. Eres muy sensual y curiosa y quieres explorar tus deseos, pero no has tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Eres cálida y amorosa. Tu cuerpo es hermoso. Siempre hueles increíble. Tu tacto es suave, tímido e inocente. Tu voz es profunda y gutural y endemoniadamente sexy. Haces sonidos que hacen que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Y, Bella, no hay nada simple en ti. Eres deseable. "

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, escuchando mi apreciación. No dijo nada, sólo me miró con asombro.

"Oh." Añadí, "Y eres torpe y hablas demasiado."

Comenzó a reír y yo también, fue maravilloso.

"Bueno, eso es cierto." Se rió.

"Todo es cierto y tu lo sabes." Me senté y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.

"Wow". No podía articular mucho en este momento, su mente estaba trabajando justo detrás de sus ojos, "¿Cómo sabes que soy torpe?"

"Esta mañana..." le dije casualmente "cuando tropezaste con los zapatos y aterrizaste justo sobre tus pechos."

Su boca se abrió y no pude contener la risa mucho tiempo. Explotó y comenzó a reír también.

"Pensé que estabas dormido!" me golpeó el brazo.

"Lo estaba hasta eso!" Me reí, "Pero mi parte favorita fue verte arrastrarte hasta el baño desnuda. Ese fue un momento Kodak".

"Oh, rayos." Golpeó la mesa, avergonzada, pero dejándome reír.

"Te odio". Se sonrojó y fingió estar enojada conmigo.

"Awww..." Traté de sujetar sus piernas con las mías bajo la mesa, "No... no digas eso. Hieres mis sentimientos!"

"¡Bien!" se retorció, tratando de liberar sus piernas de las mías, mientras yo agarraba sus rodillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Se buena conmigo... dime que soy el mejor." Le dije, jugando con ella.

"¡NO!" se rió.

"Dime que soy ardiente, vamos, dime cuánto me adoras, puedo manejar ese tipo de críticas. Vamos." La molesté.

"¡NO! SUELTAME!" gritó y se rió. Ahora apretaba sus rodillas de verdad, haciendo una nota mental. Tiene muchas cosquillas aquí.

"Dilo". -Pedí, "Dilo!"

"¡Muy bien!" ella gritó, "Muy bien, te adoro, eres MUY ARDIENTE! te deseo, ¿de acuerdo?"

La solté, consiguiendo mi respuesta.

"¿Era tan difícil?" Le pregunté: "Por Dios, te di un discurso entero sobre ti y yo no recibo nada."

Bromeaba con ella y pensé que lo sabía.

Luego dijo: "Eres increíblemente rápido y fuerte... Tu piel es de un blanco increíble como el mármol... pero cálida. Sé que probablemente eso es porque... no estas demasiado a la luz del sol. Te escondes en lugares oscuros... Clubes, calabozos, habitaciones... Tus ojos son de un maravilloso color esmeralda que nunca había visto antes. Cambian de color. Cuando te ríes se ven ligeros y resplandecientes. Cuando estás triste o enojado son más oscuros. Y la forma en que hablas... a veces... es como... si fueras de otro mundo. Has sentido tanto dolor, a veces parece como si tuvieras 100 años de edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes? "

Casi no pude hablar. Todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre mí era cierto. Pero estaba dejando todo lo malo fuera y ambos lo sabíamos. Lo diría pronto y me preparé para tomar el impacto.

"Veintiseis." Le respondí, mi voz sonaba áspera y vacía.

Me miró con tristeza en sus ojos y tomó un respiro, prosiguiendo con su inventario sobre mí.

"Crees que tu valor sólo está en tu cara o tu cuerpo." Continuó: "Crees que no hay nada dentro de ti. Piensas muy bajo de ti. Anhelas complacer a todo el mundo excepto a ti. Has sufrido mucho dolor, pero sonríes y ríes y juegas. Usas una buena máscara. Pero es sólo para alejar a la gente. No quieres una novia. Utilizas tu trabajo para alejar a las personas. Incluso a esa chica que te arrojo la bebida a la cara. Debes haber dicho tu profesión a propósito de manera vulgar para poder deshacerse de ella, porque tal vez te diste cuenta de que te gustaba mucho y eso te asusto. Eres divertido y dulce. Tu voz es hermosa... me hace sentir cosas. Cantas como un ángel desconsolado, la canción más hermosa que he oído nunca de ti, en la ducha. Anhelas una familia. Eres un amigo leal y verdadero. Y... (Dudó un segundo)... tú vales tanto, Edward. Eres valioso y único y especial. Desearía que lo supieras. Y no quiero compartirte con mis amigas. Te quiero todo para mí, tanto tiempo como pueda tenerte. Odio cuando la gente te hace daño. Quiero salvarte pero no sé cómo. Amo la forma en que me miras y me tocas todo el tiempo y amo la forma en que me abrazas en la noche. Amo tus besos. Y quiero entregarme a ti. Y no es por tu cuerpo o tu perfecto rostro. Eres hermoso... por dentro y por fuera. "

Me quedé sentado, perdido. Por primera vez no sabía qué decir. Requirió agallas decir esas cosas. Pero yo ya sabía que era valiente, llevando un hombre extraño a su casa, a su vida.

Quería llorar, pero apague ese sentimiento, no quería mostrarle mis emociones, la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Cada vez que lo hacía, salía lastimado, peor que cualquier látigo o cadena, y no tenía más tolerancia para este tipo de dolor.

En el exterior, puedo tener moretones y sangrar y eso está bien... pero si mi corazón recibe otro golpe de esos, no creo que pueda sobrevivir. En mi interior, mis manos estaban levantadas, en defensa propia, protegiendo mi cerrado y roto corazón. Las mujeres como Bella son las más peligrosas de todas, las más letales. Te hacen enamorarte de ellas y luego arruinan tu vida. No es su intención... pero lo hacen.

"Oh." Ella dijo: "Y eres un malcriado, ladrón de camarones y fanático de Bob Esponja."

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Nos reímos un buen rato.

Nos quedamos sentados y no hablamos durante unos minutos. Ambos había dicho mucho, demasiado. Pero, aún así, era agradable de escucharlo. Aunque no fuera cierto.

"Bella?" Le pregunté, ya no tenía hambre, "Quiero que me prometas una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? No te enojes."

"Claro". Me sonrió placenteramente.

"Por favor, no te enamores de mí." Traté de no parecer suplicante mientras miraba esos increíbles ojos "Prométemelo, por favor."

Ella me miró con una extraña mirada que no supe leer.

Resopló: "No estoy enamorada de ti, Edward. Sólo quería que supieras lo que pienso de ti. Todo lo que dije es verdad. Te lo dije, soy tu amiga".

Suspire aliviado y sonreí, "Bien. Quiero decir, gracias por todas las cosas que dijiste. De verdad lo aprecio. Pero no sería bueno para ti... si empezaras a tener esos sentimientos... por mí. No me malinterpretes. Son verdad, todas las cosas que dije sobre ti. Te deseo y no puedo esperar para disfrutar de todas las cosas que tú deseas. Amo pertenecerte, como dije. "

"Lo sé, Edward. " Sonrió, parecía estas bien, "Amo tenerte también."

"Bien". Repetí, sintiendo como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ella no parecía está enojada conmigo, gracias a Dios.

La camarera se acercó y nos preguntó si queríamos algún postre. Bella dijo que estaba llena y yo también

Pagué la cuenta con una generosa propina y luego colocó dos galletas de la fortuna envueltas en plástico en el centro de nuestra mesa, deseándonos buenas noches.

"Oh, me encanta leer mi fortuna." Le sonreí alegremente, y al verla ella también me sonrío. Abrí mi galleta y cerré los ojos, comportándome como un niño pequeño para animar a Bella después de nuestras fuertes palabras. Ella abrió la suya lentamente, mirándome actuar como un niño de 5 años.

Rompí la envoltura y abrí los ojos y sostuve el papel contra mi pecho.

"No lo puedes leer, es privado." Me burlé de ella, se había inclinado, tratando de leer el tuyo. "Solo leer el tuyo, pequeña."

"Malcriado". Murmuró, abriendo el suyo mientras yo le echaba al visto al mío.

Decía: El amor es la única medicina para un corazón roto.

Bueno, ¿por qué mi estómago acaba de caer de golpe sobre mis intestinos? Siento que están estirando mi pecho desde adentro. ¡Es sólo una estúpida galleta de la fortuna, por el amor de Dios! Respira, Edward.

**Bella POV:**

Abrí mi galleta de la fortuna, con la esperanza de que me diera un consejo con mi problema. Le había prometido a Edward no enamorarme de él, pero ya lo estaba. Después de solo dos días.

Entonces tuve que actuar como si no estuviera enamorada de él en lo más mínimo y eso me costó un poco de trabajo. Espero que se lo haya tragado. Y espera que no lo hubiera hecho. Odio mi vida.

Sobre tres cosas estaba absolutamente segura:

Primero, Edward era un prostituto.

En segundo lugar, había una parte de él - y no sabía cuan dominante era esa parte – estaba sediento de mi cuerpo y había planeaba hacerme cosas, un montón de diferentes cosas en los próximos 12 días.

Y en tercer lugar, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Necesito ayuda, galleta de la fortuna, ayudeme.

La mía decía: Aquel al que amas está más cerca de lo que piensas.

Fruncí el ceño y lo sentí mientras pensaba en lo que esto significaba. Sé que lo está, está justo frente amí. Pero, ¿significa que esta emocionalmente más cerca de mí de lo que creo? ¿O sólo está hablando de geografía?

Estúpida galleta de la fortuna.

**EPOV**

"¿Recibiste una buena fortuna?" Le pregunté, ella parecía confundida.

"Sí". Me miró, sonriendo, "Supongo. ¿Qué dice la tuya? ¿Es buena?"

"Uh-uh". Jugué, aun lo mantenía pegado a mi pecho, "Dime la tuya y te diré la mía."

Ella lo miró y leyó: "Un tiempo emocionante está en tu futuro cercano."

"Oooh", sonreí mientras se sonrojó y mucho "Sabe lo que te aguarda, Bella. Y esta en lo correcto ".

"Está bien, escupe." Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Que dice el tuyo?"

"Uhhh..." Miré la mía, tratando de pensar en algo que decir en lugar de lo que estaba escrito en realidad.

No quería que leerla y que Bella creyera que el camino para curar mi maltratada alma era amarme. Eso era basura y no quería que ella me amara. Mi vida es una letrina y yo soy un pedazo de mierda. Ella merece algo mucho mejor que yo. Le gusto ahora porque soy atractivo y le di siete orgasmos - nada más.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para leer las palabras largas?" bromeó, riéndose de su propia broma.

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí hacia ella. Esa estuvo buena. Me tuve que reír. Bien Bella!

"No, puedo leerlo." Le dije, "Dice, _El momento es adecuado para hacer nuevos amigos_."

Su sonrisa de hizo más grande. "¿Ves? Sabe lo que es bueno para ti. Y esta en lo correcto". Dijo robando mi frase de hace un momento.

"No vamos, Dulce Bella?" Me puse de pie, moviendo su silla mientras ella se levantaba.

"Claro, gracias por la cena." Me dijo mientras deslizaba la fortuna en mi bolsillo, planeaba guardarla.

Un pequeño recuerdo de mi primera cita con Bella, una cita real, mi primera cita exitosa en 7 años.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Bella." Dije sin pensar mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo, y llevándola hacia el metro.

**¡Hermoso! ¿A poco no? En lo personal me encanta cuando cada uno confiesa lo que piensan del otro.**

**Ahora sí, agárrense, porque ya viene lo bueno, les dejo una probadita del Capítulo 8: "No te encariñes":**

**_"Te deseo, Edward." finalmente dijo las palabras, "Ahora"_**

**_"Sí, Bella." Sonreí, estaba preparado para ser su maestro._**


	8. No Te Encariñes

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, este fue un capítulo largo y difícil de traducir, requería ser minuciosa con las palabras y la interpretación de las frases, pero ya saben lo que dicen "Cosas buenas vienen para aquello que esperan" y crean, esto les va a gustar n_n Disfrútenlo!**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a mi asesora de lenguaje, jajaja gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.

8 ¡ **NO TE ENCARIÑES!**

EPOV

De regreso a casa en el tren me puse a pensar en algunas ideas que tenía para la primera vez de Bella conmigo. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y le susurré al oído, mi mano tocaba su cintura.

"¿Esta noche?" pregunté.

"Sí". Respondió, murmurando en mi oído.

"¿Segura?" Le pregunté en voz muy baja, "puedo esperar tanto tiempo como quieras."

¿PUEDO? Ese es mi pene hablando. Cállate, Eddie. Vete a dormir.

"No, estoy lista." Dijo, sin asomo de vacilación o miedo, "Quiero estar contigo, Edward. No tengo miedo. No es necesario que me trates como si fuera a rompérme. No soy virgen y sé lo que quiero. Y eres tú. Te quiero esta noche. "

Estaba tan contento de escuchar eso. Quiero tratar a Bella con mucho cuidado, ya que es nueva en todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero estar con ella, jugar con ella.

Cuando nos bajamos del tren y subimos las escaleras del metro, llovía afuera. Bella se quedó allí, como si fuera a esperar a que dejara de llover, pero yo no podía esperar. La agarré y eché sobre mi hombro derecho, y salí corriendo hacia la calle mojada, corriendo las 10 manzanas que nos separaban de su casa.

Estábamos empapados y Bella gritaba y pataleaba bastante fuerte, pero no podía parar de reír. De alguna manera me sentía como un niño otra vez. Sólo un chico más feliz y despreocupado que nunca antes. Es tan fácil estar con Bella.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer por las nubes negras y grises.

Iba a dejar que subiera las escaleras por su cuenta, sin saber si le tenía miedo a las alturas o algo así. Ella se me adelanto, empapada, chorreando y riendo mientras me movía lentamente por las escaleras detrás de ella, aferrándome a su mojada y fría blusa. Se pegaba a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos. Me gustaría que no llevara sujetador. Me encantan los pezones húmedos a través de una camiseta.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para tomar sus labios en los míos y le di un intenso beso casi rudo, agarrando su cabello con mis puños, tratando de controlar mi fuerza con ella.

Ella soltó un gritito y cayó sobre la alfombra roja de las escaleras v me puse encima de ella, sujetándola debajo de mí, mi pelo mojado goteaba sobre ella.

"Gran idea, Bella," le gruñí: "Vamos a hacerlo aquí en las escaleras."

"Uhh, no." Se puso rojo brillante, mientras me empujaba un poco, "no creo que a la señora Nevitz le agrade. Vamos perverso."

Se alejó de mí y subió corriendo las escaleras. Gruñí y la perseguí escaleras arriba igualando su velocidad. Gritó riendo cuando la atrapé y la eché sobre mi hombro de nuevo como el neanderthal que soy.

Si estaba tratando de escapar, era mala y ahora no tenía ningún problema con cargarla arriba, a su pequeña habitación en la torre.

Gritando un poco más, se sujeto a mi camisa por la espalda, gritando que no quería caerse.

"Creo que entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa." Le dije con calma, subiendo las escaleras, sosteniéndola segura. Nunca se caería de mis brazos, pero le dije: "La vista de esa larga caída no puede ser nada agradable. Pobre Bella".

"EDWARD!" -gritó, pataleando al tiempo que llegué a la parte superior de la escalera, ahora estaba frente a su puerta.

Usé mi llave y abrí la puerta, pateándola para abrirla mientras llevaba a mi chica al interior.

Bueno, al menos la cargue a través de la puerta. Eso es romántico, ¿no?

Un trueno rugió de repente, pero ella no hizo caso. Para mí, parecía como si el demonio al que todos llaman Dios estuviera ahí, furioso, tratando de advertir a Bella sobre los castigos por acostarse con un prostituto.

Pero para cuando atravesamos la puerta no podíamos dejar de tocarnos. La empuje contra la pared de la cocina, besándola duro, consiguiendo que ella me besara ansiosa.

Deberíamos estar temblando con frío, estando tan empapados, pero me sentía acalorado... y me estaba calentando más al sentir las manos de Bella tirando la camisa mojada pegada a mi cuerpo. Di un paso atrás, dejando que tirara de mi camisa hacia arriba quitándomela, interrumpiendo nuestro beso durante un segundo, pero luego mis labios volvieron a los suyos aún más ansiosos, golpeando su espalda contra la pared de nuevo con un ruido sordo mientras ella gemía en voz alta.

Ella jadeó cuando le devolví el favor. Yo también quería quitarle su camiseta, pero no quería separar su boca de la mía, así que la desgarré por la mitad. Fue demasiado fácil. Ella gritó cuando tiré la camisa mojada y arruinada en el suelo linóleo y comencé a buscar el broche de su maldito sujetador que siempre insiste en usar. Lo juro, revisaré sus cajones mañana y ocultaré todos sus sujetadores.

"En la espalda." jadeó, entre besos. Me movía rápido y lo desenganche sin ningún problema, era experto en estas cosas. Le arranque el sujetador mientras ella gemía y yo le agarraba el pelo de nuevo en uno de mis puños, la otra mano sobre su uno de sus pechos, amasándolo y apretándolo con necesidad pura.

Estaba completamente oscuro, sólo los ocasionales destellos de los relámpagos nos revelaba el uno al otro mientras la iba levantando un poco, enredando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y colocando mis manos en su dulce y húmedo trasero, llevándola a la habitación mientras seguía besándome con toda la pasión de la que la había acusado antes.

"No dejes de besarme..." Jadeé profundo en su boca, hambriento de ella.

"Nunca..." jadeó de nuevo, llenando mi boca con su lengua mientras sus manos se hundían en mi pelo mojado.

La puse en la cama y ambos caímos sobre ella, Bella sobre su espalda y yo encima de ella. Tenía las piernas abiertas y agarré el botón de sus pantalones, para abrirlo y le baje la cremallera rápidamente, tirando del lado derecho hacia abajo bruscamente mientras ella gemía y gritaba, sonidos que rápidamente me estaba convirtiéndo en un animal.

Esto era maravilloso, pero no como quería que fuera nuestra primera vez. Así que tenía que cambiar las cosas un poco, por ella.

"Bella". Le dije, apenas logrando decir la palabra entre sus besos, "quiero que esta noche tú tengas el control."

"¿Hmmm?" ella no estaba escuchando mucho, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de mi cintura y su pelvis se movía de arriba a abajo, presionándose contra mi endurecido miembro.

"Eres tú esta noche". Le dije, acercando mis rodillas a la cama y tirando de su jeans.

Yacía ahí, sonriendo hacia mí mientras yo usaba ambas manos para deslizar sus pantys de algodón. Dí una ligera palmada a sus rizos íntimos, mientras maullaba como un pequeño gatito y, a continuación las deslice completamente fuera de ella, sus lindos pies se movieron hacia arriba y fuera de ellas.

Desabroche mis pantalones y me los quité, mostrando mi ropa interior de algodón negro y ella me sonrió.

Me la quite también, la arroje al suelo acercándome a Bella.

La besé de nuevo, con toda la energía de antes y su pierna comenzó a rodear mi cintura de nuevo.

"No, no. "La regañe suavemente, sonriendo, "chica mala. Ven aquí."

La moví de manera que ahora yo estaba de espaldas, en el centro de la cama, y ella estaba encima de mí, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi.

"Mis manos se quedarán aquí, en todo momento." Le informe, sosteniendo la cabecera blanca que tenía un diseño de rosas y vides, "Tu tienes el control Bella, ESTA vez. Hazme lo que quieras."

Esto la hizo feliz y tuve la sensación de que lo sería. Estoy seguro de que su primera vez, el maratón de 33 segundos consistió en él sólo poniéndose encima, adentrándose en ella y rebotando hasta que se corrió y luego se salió de ella, dejándola completamente humillada e insatisfecha. Esta experiencia sería muy diferente para ella.

Cerré los ojos, una sonrisa agradable recurría mis labios mientras esperaba el tacto de Bella.

Seguramente me haría cargo y estaría en control en nuestros próximos encuentros, por lo que era justo que esta primera vez, la dejara tomar las riendas. También me diria mucho de ella dejarla dirigir.

Se movió por un segundo, pero no se levanto todavía. La miré y tenía mi camiseta roja, la doblaba en una pieza rectangular larga. Sonriendo e inclinándose hacia abajo, me besó suavemente y luego puso la camiseta sobre de mis ojos, sin atarla detrás de mi cabeza, sólo la dejó ahí, ocultándola de mi vista.

"Hasta ahorita esto me encanta." Le dije con alegría.

Me horroriza cuando algunas mujeres me vendan los ojos, ponen tijeras cerca de mi oído, encienden fósforos... Una vez Raven afiló su cuchillo muy cerca de mí cuando tenía los ojos vendados.

Pero confío en Bella. Con ella, no tengo miedo.

Antes de que hiciera algo, dejó caer pequeños y dulces besos en mis labios, mi barbilla, la cuerva en ella, y en cada centímetro de mi rostro, incluso en mi frente.

"Edward..." dijo mientras me besaba, "No eres un juguete... no eres un objeto... eres un hombre maravilloso, hermoso y no estoy hablando de lo que veo. Me refiero a TI. No soy tu dueña, pero... esta noche... me perteneces. ¿Está claro? "

La sentí subir por mi pecho y después sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, un maravilloso aroma danzaba por encima de mí muy cerca.

"Sí, Bella." Le respondí, mi voz llena de sentimiento, y las esquinas de mis labios se curvaban hacía arriba. Espero que escuche en mi voz cuanto me gusta lo que acaba de decir, por falso que fuera.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, me gustaría que solo dijera "Lame". O algo por el estilo, pero su lengua de niña buena no le permite pronunciar esas cosas. Su voz solo decía palabras de amor y entendimiento.

Una vez más, se lo hice fácil, pero en el futuro, no habría más indulgencia. Aprenderá a expresar lo que quiere antes de que mi tiempo aquí se haya acabado.

Di un pequeña lamida, provocándola y exhalando fuertemente. Sentí un tirón en la cabecera y pude verla con las manos sosteniendo la parte superior de la cabecera.

"Se bueno, Edward." Dijo en voz muy baja: "No quieres que te castigué, ¿verdad?" Y su pequeña risa me hizo saber que estaba jugando conmigo. ¡Sí!

Le di otro pequeño lametón, deteniéndome de nuevo, tratando de no reírme.

"Muy bien, Edward, eso es todo." Advirtió una vez más: "No más Bob Esponja mañana."

"Mmmmm..." Proteste con ligeros ruidos y luego empujé mi lengua por encima de mí, encontrando su caliente, húmeda y suave piel, tan delicada y fina, pulsante mientras presionaba mi boca y curvaba mi lengua en ella.

Chica codiciosa. Supongo que siete orgasmos no fueron suficientes. Creo que estoy creando un monstruo. Pero no puedo molestarme con ella. Estaba buscando lo que deseaba y estaba orgulloso de ella. Quería verla hacer esto más y más a medida que pasara el tiempo.

"Mmmmm!" gruñía y gemía mientras chupaba y mordisquea, haciendo sonidos por ella, mientras Bella aullaba y gemía y gritaba para mí. Hacíamos un hermoso dueto juntos, y no quería que terminara. La lamería toda la noche de nuevo, si eso es lo que quería.

"Oh Dios, ¡SÍ!" Bella se sujetaba de la cabecera de la cama, tirando de ella mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse escapando de su propio control vibrando y convulsionándose alrededor de mi cara mientras yo seguía moviendo mi lengua lo más rápido que podía, al lado de su clítoris justo en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

"Ohhh, sí, Edward, ¡SÍ!" gritó y jadeaba fuerte, como una tigresa herida, "NO PARES, MALDITA SEA, NO PARES EDWARD, POR FAVOR!"

Me encanta cuando las mujeres maldicen como marineros. Especialmente las inocentes que nunca maldicen en su vida diaria.

Mis manos seguían atrapadas en la cabecera, mientras lamia los cálidos jugos que fluían lentamente de mi diosa. Gemí fuerte, adorando su sabor, era mucho más dulce que la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido. Me pregunto cuál es su secreto. Debe ser algo que come.

Mi Bella se estaba corriendo realmente duro y me alegré. Seguí besando los labios sensibles encima de mí mientras ella comenzaba a relajarse descendiendo de su orgasmo. Dio un respingo y se estremeció alejándose, muy sensible al menor roce.

La venda fue removida de mis ojos y sentí como limpiaba mi cara, mi boca. Me sonrió y mantuvo la camiseta sobre mis labios por un segundo.

"Mmmm." Hice un sonido por debajo de él, de placer y de impotencia al mismo tiempo, mirándola con ojos hipnotizantes y pesados, deseándola, pero sin poder suplicarle por ella.

"Tu turno". Sonrió coqueta y regresó la venda a mis ojos mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo, besando todo los lugares a lo largo del camino, su pelo mojado fue dejando un camino húmedo por mi cuerpo.

Esperé como si le hubiera tomado 100 años llegar. Mis dedos se apretaron al borde duro de la cabecera de la cama. Sentí su suaves dedos envolverse alrededor de la longitud de mi miembro y comenzando a moverse lentamente hacia arriba y abajo.

"Uuuhhhhhh!" inmediatamente comencé a rugir muy fuerte, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientra mi espalda se arqueaba un poco por cuenta propia.

Ahora jadeaba y me retorcía como una chica, tratando de permanecer quieto y tranquilo, pero fallando miserablemente.

"¿Te gusta lento..." preguntó en voz baja, moviéndose más lento mientras yo gemía un poco más, "O ... ¿te gusta rápido?"

Y entonces comenzó a mover su mando arriba y abajo a un ritmo mucho más rápido, haciéndome querer gritar.

"BELLA". Hice una mueca, con los brazos temblando fuertemente, tratando de no soltar la cabecera.

"¿Y bien?" Su mano se movía más lentamente ahora, "¿Cual será?"

No podía decidir. Las dos eran maravillosas. Pero sabía que no era lo que Bella quería oír, pero, quería lo que ella quisiera. Tal vez tiene razón en una cosa. Ya ni siquiera tengo una opinión propia.

"Quiero escuchar lo que quieres, Edward." dijo: "Si no me dices, me detendré y volveremos a tiempo de terapia."

"No, no! " Lloriquee, tratando de decidir que me gustaba más.

"Bueno, entonces, dime." Presionó "Tienes diez segundos."

Lo hacía más rápido ahora y me estaba volviendo loco. Pero más lento me permitiría durar más tiempo y tal vez pueda lamer y chupar al ir más lento.

"Cinco segundos..." me advirtió Bella.

"¡Lento! ¡Lento!" Elegí. Ahora me sentía acalorado y sudoroso.

"Buen chico". Se movió más lento mientras yo jadeaba y puso sus labios justo en la punta de mi pene, chupando por un segundo y lamiendo una gota de humedad de la cabeza.

Rugí lleno de pura lujuria y ella comenzó a hacer MMMMMM disfrutando, degustando mi sabor.

Moviéndose de arriba a abajo de manera muy lenta, con movimientos suaves, por fin me preguntó: "¿Quieres que te la chupe, Edward?"

No, realmente no. Mejor vamos a jugar damas chinas. ¡SÍ, QUIERO QUE ME LA CHUPES!

-Sí, Bella... por favor..." Respiré hondo, lo necesitaba ahora, tanto como el aire.

Provocándome, empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas a mi pene justo como había hecho yo antes. Estaba prestando atención, tengo que darle crédito, y ahora está haciéndome exactamente las mismas cosas, mostrándome lo que se siente. Aprende rápido.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, a pesar de la camisa que cubría mis ojos. Por favor, por favor, le recé mi diosa Bella, por favor, hazlo... esta tan sensible de repente, por lo general se necesita mucho para ponerme todo encendido y frenético. Pero Bella me había puesto así en solo unos momentos.

"Por favor..." -le susurré, gimiendo y apretando los dientes cuando ella dio un gran y largo lengüetazo a mi longitud, curvando la lengua alrededor de la cabeza y succionando fuertemente con sus labios mientras gritaba yo gritaba sin palabras, convirtiéndome en un objeto sin mente, sólo reaccionando a la estimulación de la aspereza aterciopelada de su lengua.

"Tan grande..." dijo suavemente: "Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo aquí".

Todo lo que podía hacer era gruñir y gemir mientras seguía moviéndose a arriba y abajo, lamiendo y chupando sólo la punta por el momento. Me estaba matando de placer, la punta estaba hipersensible y ella me provocaba endemoniadamente.

Quería gritarle que me pusiera en su boca, pero me mordí el labio inferior, para detenerme.

"Creo que voy a sacarte de tu miseria, Edward." Dijo con mucho cariño, y un segundo después, su boca estaba a mí alrededor, húmeda, caliente, apretada. Chupando, lamiendo, acariciando.

"¡MIERDA!" Gemía y jadeaba, mis ojos se abrieron completamente contra mi voluntad, el rojo de mi camisa directamente sobre mí.

"DIOS! MALDICIÓN!" Maldije mientras ella movía su boca y su lengua hacia arriba y abajo ahora yendo un poco más rápido, y continuaba moviendo su mano al mismo tiempo. Entonces sentí su otra mano masajeando mis testículos.

¡Me estaba matando y me encantaba! Creo que aquí, en este departamento, Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ven, son siempre las más calladas...

"BELLA! Bella!" Mascullé con los dientes apretados.

Ella me ignoró y siguió trabajando como una experta, subiendo y bajando más y más rápido, mi pene entero en su boca. A veces, sentía la punta golpear la parte posterior de su garganta y medio grité por esa cruda sensación.

Y podía oír sus sonidos, mientras ella me daba placer, pequeños gags, gemidos, MMMMM, todos me empujaban más y más al borde.

"Oh mierda, Bella, me voy venir!" dije entre dientes, advirtiéndole en caso de que quisiera separarse antes de pasara. Algunas mujeres no les importar pasárselo.

Pero esto la hizo ir MÁS RÁPIDO y más duro! -Aullé con mi voz sonando verdaderamente masculina, a la espera... sintiendo mi cuerpo convulsionándose en éxtasis y lujuria.

Me sentí explotar duro y caliente y me puse rígido, con la esperanza de que a Bella no le desagradara. Pero en lugar de eso, sentí una oleada de placer nuevo cuando su boca continuó succionándome y sentí cómo todo pasaba por su garganta.

Y ahora empezaba a lamer y chupar la punta. ¡DIOS, NO! Ahora esta jodidamente sensible para eso.

Me retorcía y sacudía al tiempo que gruñía y Bella se rió nuevamente, deteniéndose y recostándose junto a mis piernas, sus labios dejando besos en el hueco de mi pelvis.

"Dios..." Gemí, todavía enclenque y sintiéndome débil, pero de una manera gloriosa.

"¿Yo... lo hice bien?" -preguntó ella, tan inocentemente como un alumno de primaría. ¿A quién cree que engaña?

"No, fue terrible". Bromeé, "Solo me vine así, porque sentí lástima por ti."

Ella se rió y me pellizcó la cara interna del muslo.

"¡Auch!" Me reí, casi soltando mis manos de la cabecera: "Estaba bromeando! Bromeaba! Sí, lo hiciste bien- ¡MALDITAMENTE increíble Bella! ¡No creo que he me haya venido tan duro antes! ¡nunca! De verdad"

"Bueno, te lo mereces." Bella respondió, aun sin quitarme la venda, "Me gustaría poder darte otros seis como esos, como hiciste por mí."

"Siete". La corregí: "Ahora te he dado ocho."

"Gracias, Sr. Llevo la cuenta." Dijo, acariciando mis piernas con una mano.

"No hay de qué, Sra. Suck It". Le dije bromeando, sonriendo y tratando de calmar mi respiración un poco más. [**o Sra. Chupalo n_n]**

"¿Puedo acostarme sobre ti?" -preguntó ella.

"Siempre." Le respondí.

Ella subió y puso su cuerpo caliente y desnudo directamente sobre el mío, sus pechos, dos círculos ardientes apretados contra mi pecho mientras acomodaba su cabeza debajo de mi mentón. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo y frío, pero se sentía bien en mi piel al rojo vivo y pude sentir sus pliegues húmedos contra mi satisfecho y dormido pene.

No tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que despertara de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo decirle esto a Bella. Pocos minutos era todo lo que necesitaba, a diferencia de muchos de los hombres que normalmente necesitan 15 o 20 minutos. Sí, soy un bicho raro. Franken-cock. **[ojala puedan entender el nombre que Edward le puso a su miembro, una mezcla entre Frankenstein y Cock= polla, pene o verga]**

"Estoy empezando a ver por qué la gente siempre empujar cosas en tu boca." Se burló mientras se relajaba sobre mí, "Hablas mucho, como yo."

Le sonreí, "Bueno, al menos yo no pregunto si necesitas ir al baño".

Ambos nos reímos de un par de minutos y dijo: "Me gusta como gritas y ruges. Me excitó tanto que me hizo ir más rápido y más fuerte de lo que había ido antes. Me inspiraste."

"Gracias… creo." Me gustaría poder abrazarla, pero aun no me había liberado.

"Oh oh". Bella dijo, moviéndose un poco, "Alguien ya esta despierto."

Podía sentir mi pene preparado de nuevo, listo para más.

"Perdón Bella" Dije en voz baja: "Es solo que…"

"Shhhh". Puso su dedo sobre mis labios "Deja de disculparte. No me gusta".

Ahora se está robando mis líneas. Vaya ladronzuela. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

"Sí, Bella." Le dijo con voz profunda.

"Voy a dejarte ver ahora." Me informó, quitando la camiseta de mis ojos. La luz era tenue y suave y mis ojos no necesitaron mucho tiempo para adaptarse.

El cuerpo de Bella se veía tan hermoso ahí, encima de mí, tan perfecto.

"Puede que necesite tu ayuda, Edward." -Susurró con timidez, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

"¿Puedo usar mis manos, Bella?" Le pregunté, queriendo ayudarla con toda mi alma.

"Oh! sí" dijo confundida por un segundo.

Solté la cabecera y me senté un poco, "Ven aquí.", Le dije y tomé sus labios en los míos de nuevo, agradeciéndole por hacerme sentir tan jodidamente vivo. Tomé un puñado de su cabello en mi mano y le di un largo y profundo beso lleno de emoción.

Cuando solté su cabello, abrió los ojos, parecía un poco mareada. Sonreí y pregunte: "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se sonrojó y me sonrió.

Me di la vuelta hacia el lado de la cama y me acerque a la mesita de noche, donde había puesto mis condones. Arranque la envoltura con los dientes y lo deslice con rapidez y sin problemas. Podría hacer esto dormido.

Victoria es la única mujer con la que nunca uso condón. No podía tener hijos y dijo que sólo dormía conmigo y con Emmett. Podría haber discutido eso, pero era una regla de ella. A Victoria no le gustaban los condones y si yo insistía en usar uno, estaba fuera. Y Victoria había salvado mi vida, no estaba para darle mucha lata sobre eso.

"Te deseo, Edward." dijo finalmente las palabras, "Ahora"

"Sí, Bella." Sonreí, estaba preparado para ser su maestro. "¿Alguna vez has estado arriba?"

"No" dijo sin vergüenza.

"Está bien, es fácil." Le aseguré, "siéntate sobre mí."

Ella se ruborizó otra vez, haciéndolo, sus vagina justo sobre mi erección.

"Muévete un poco hacia atrás." La guíe, "Acomódate justo sobre mí."

Sostuve la base de mi pene y la miré acomodarse con timidez en la posición correcta.

"Buena chica". Dije con aprobación, "Lentamente déjame entrar en ti... húndete sobre mi..."

Una de mis manos acariciaba la parte externa de su muslo mientras seguía mis instrucciones... moviéndose lentamente... abajo... abajo... uhhhhhh, la punta está adentro… penetrando... Sí…. DIOS, es estrecha! No mentía sobre eso.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras me permitía empalarme en su caliente humedad. Sentía como mi pene estaba siendo estrujado cuando se movió hasta la base. Estoy dentro de ella... por completo. Paraíso.

"Espera". Tomé sus manos, quería sentirme ahí, solo por un momento, sin moverme, sin que nada me distrajera de esta maravillosa sensación. Nos ajustamos a la perfección. Ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento y no pude desmentirlo o alejarlo.

Ella estaba haciendo sonidos placenteros también, tal vez también lo sentía.

"Muy bien, Bella." Solté sus manos, poniendo un beso en cada una, "Sostente de la cabecera y al ritmo que quieras puedes comenzar a moverte arriba y abajo."

Mis dedos tocaron su trasero desnudo mientras ella comenzaba a montarme, lentamente al principio, tomando su tiempo para sentirme y al mismo tiempo disfrutar sus propias sensaciones.

"Siiiiiii…Ohhhh..." rugí, haciéndole saber que todo bajo ella, en _Villa Edward_ estaba feliz y contento, "Ohhh, Bella."

"Edward...". Respiró, "lo estoy haciendo bien?"

"Impecablemente bien". Me estremecí, mordiéndome el labio, casi podía probar mi sangre, "Estas tan mojada y estrecha, me estás matando, Bella. Pero se siente tan bien. No te detengas."

Unos quince minutos después, ella me estaba montando muy duro y penetrándola, sujetando su trasero ayudándola a moverse más profundo y más duro cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar un poco.

"RAYOS BELLA, MIERDA!" Estaba gritando, levantando mis caderas y golpeando su trasero hacia arriba y abajo sobre mis testículos, los fuertes ruidos del colchón luchaban contra el chirrido de la cabecera que Bella movía con las manos, sus pechos balanceándose y su boca gritaba junto con la mía.

33 segundos. No es un record muy difícil de romper.

"Ohhhh!" Bella aullaba y se impulsaba hacia abajo, "EDWARD! OH DIOS, Edward!"

Estaba sudando y ella también. Por lo general podía dura de 15 minutos, pero, ella era tan estrecha que no podría durar mucho más tiempo.

"¡Pequeña Zorra!" Escuché mi voz gruñendo y aullé mientras me montaba duro. Sí, yo también puedo maldecir como marinero cuando estoy caliente.

Ella gritaba tan estridentemente y sin palabras que sospeché que estaba cerca otra vez. También yo lo estaba.

"UUGGGHHHHHHH!" Rugí, sintiéndome mis fluidos liberarse en ella, bueno, en mi condón, en realidad. No pude moverme por un delirante minuto.

Jadeaba y exhalaba como un animal que acabara de correr 16 km, mientras alzaba el trasero de Bella, lentamente, apretando los ojos mientras la levantaba para salir de ella

Respire hondo de alivio y alegría absoluta mientras ella se tendía a mi lado, en el hueco de mi brazo, que se enrosco a su alrededor estrechándola, manteniéndola segura junto a mi mientras tratábamos de respirar, sin palabras y sufriendo lado a lado en la más dulce tortura imaginable.

Éramos dos temblorosos, mojados y sudorosos desastres, pero nos aferrábamos juntos desesperadamente, ninguno queriendo liberar al otro.

Después de unos diez minutos, después de deshacerme discretamente del condón usado, le pregunté: "¿Así que... estar arriba... te gustó?"

"Dios, sí." Respiró, moviendo su cabello húmedo de sus ojos, besando mi pezón y jugando con él con su dedo.

"Bien". Metí la mano en la mesita de noche: "Creo entonces que te has ganado una pequeña sorpresa. Recuéstate."

Ella me sonrió y frunció el ceño, confundida.

Pero hizo lo que le dije y le mostré una de mis cosas favoritas.

Lucía como un huevito de plástico ovalado, pero muy pequeño. Tiene un pequeño cable que sale de un extremo y que esta conectado a una cajita blanca del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

"Este es un juguete nuevo mío, Bella, y es sólo para ti." Le informe primero, "No es _hard-core_ **[como muy pesado, muy rudo]**, es muy pequeño y no da miedo en absoluto. ¿Ves? Es sólo un objeto diminuto. ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Está bien." Parecía curiosa, separo un poco las piernas.

"Si no te gusta, sólo dilo y se ira, ¿de acuerdo?" -Pregunté, besando su boca tres veces.

"Está bien." Cerró los ojos y se relajo, confiado ahora en mí por completo.

"Aunque sospecho que te gustará." Le aseguré: "Ahora, cuando lo ponga, va a hacer un pequeño zumbido, pero no pasa nada."

"Edward, he escuchado hablar de vibradores antes." Bella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

"Bien, cállate, antes de que meta algo en tu boca." Sonreí, girando el botón en mi mano en BAJO para comenzar.

Puse la punta del huevo ovalado en su lugar, justo encima de su ligeramente mojado clítoris.

Comenzó a zumbar, y Bella reaccionó de inmediato. Le sonreí, mi pierna enroscada alrededor de una de las suyas, manteniendo sus piernas un poco separadas, para no dejarla escapar.

Estaba gimiendo y jadeando, abría los ojos hacía mí con incredulidad.

"Te dije que te gustaría." Le sonreí, y a continuación me concentré en donde pondría el huevo después. Lo movía lentamente, encontrando diferentes puntos donde me detenía y lo dejaba ahí, zumbando y vibrando mientras los jadeos de Bella comenzaban a intensificarse.

A veces aumentaba la velocidad y luego la reducía, haciendo que me gritara mientras me reía para mi mismo. La acercaba al orgasmo para luego bajar la velocidad en el último momento.

Tres veces hice esto y, finalmente, Bella me gritó.

"¡NO!" gritó, "¡Edward, NO! ¡POR FAVOR!¡POR FAVOR!"

Se aferró a mis brazos y la sujete con severidad.

"Comportante pequeña zorra". Puse una mano sobre su boca y le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba jugando con ella, "Lo aguantaras y te callaras o te pondré en mis rodillas. Y te vendrás cuando diga que te puedes venir. "

Después de un par más de provocaciones la deje venirse – y vaya que se corrió. DURO. Una y otra y otra vez. No tardó en gritar como una banshee después una hora con el pequeño vibrador y después la sujeté del cabello levantándola y poniéndola de rodillas, girando su trasero hacía mis caderas.

"Hora de hacer la fantasía de ser tomada por detrás realidad." Le dije y su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro mientras me ponía un nuevo condón, la incliné y la penetré, sus gritos eran como música para mis oídos.

/

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 7:30 am, traje a Bella el desayuno a la cama. La desperté con besos y caricias y aunque se veía muy feliz y exhausta, también estaba muy hambrienta.

Nos sentamos en la cama desnudos y comimos como cerdos cerca de una hora y luego dijo que tenía que ducharse y prepararse para la escuela. Dijo que hoy estaría en casa alrededor de las 4 pm.

Lo que era perfecto, porque hoy a las 12:00 tenía una entrega de pizzas con Paige.

Me sentía como un miserable pedazo de mierda por ir ahí hoy, después de la noche con Bella. Deseaba poder deshacerme de estos trabajos durante estas las dos semanas que estaría con de Bella, pero Victoria me cortaría las pelotas si lo hiciera. Y había sufrido la ira de Victoria antes. No era bonita.

Victoria siempre se lleva un porcentaje de lo que gano, pero tiene más que ver con su reputación que con el dinero. Además, quería el control total sobre sus empleados. Si ella lo decía, teníamos que hacerlo. O estábamos fuera. Y simplemente no puede quedarme afuera. Necesito todo el dinero que puede ganar. Trabajar en Red Lobster no va a pagar las cuentas del hospital.

Bueno, Bella siempre decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando ella estaba en clase. Siento como si la estuviera engañando. No me gusta esto. Ya comenzaba a SENTIRME encariñado.

Mi cerebro me gritó como un sargento. NO te encariñes, CULLEN! Haz tu trabajo y dejar de actuar como una perra!

¡ESTA BIEN! –Me respondí internamente mientras ella se vestía. Me senté en la cama, preguntándome si debía decírselo o no. Manejó muy bien lo de la despedida de soltera, pero esto era diferente.

"Hey". Me sonrió mientras se ponía su camiseta, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". Salí de mi estado de coma, sonriéndole, "yo sólo... tengo otra cita hoy, a las 12. ¿Está bien si voy o quieres que me quede aquí?"

"No, ve." Ella me miró y caminó por al apartamento guardando su cuaderno y varias cosas en su mochila, "Deja de preguntarme todo el tiempo. Ya te dije, no soy tu dueña."

"Lo sé, pero-"

Ella se inclinó, besándome profundamente antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Arrodillándose sobre la cama, sujetó mi cabello y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me dio seis pequeños besos más después y Bella me miró con ojos amorosos.

"Anoche fue mágico... Edward." Sus ojos estaban nublados y mientras hablaba podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse, también.

"Sabes, me has arruinado para alguien más." me informó, besándome otra vez y sentí mis brazos apretarse alrededor de su cintura, mis manos frotando arriba y abajo su espalda, tocando las puntas de su cabello.

No sabía qué más decir en respuesta, pero mi voz sonó casi rota cuando dije, "Bella..."

"No estoy enamorada de ti, no es lo que estoy diciendo." Me aseguró, mirando a otro lado por un segundo, luego besó la punta de mi nariz, "Sólo estoy diciendo que... fuiste... ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Sólo digo que, cuando sea vieja y canosa, sentada al lado de mi calvo y gordo esposo viendo Hollywood Squares... Sólo sé que estaré pensando en ti... soñando con la noche de ayer... con lo bien que te sientías... y cómo hiciste sentir... "

Sentí mi garganta encogerse silenciándome.

"No sé lo que estoy diciendo", sonrió Bella, jugando con mi pelo, "Tu sin duda revolviste mi cerebro anoche y ahora tengo que ir a la escuela y tratar de PENSAR. No es justo."

"Bella, tengo que-" empecé, a punto de decirle, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

"Oh, las chicas!" Se rió y retorció en mis brazos y se lanzó a abrir la puerta y cerré mis ojos. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Bella sabe lo que soy, ¡ella me compró! ¿Por qué me molesta esto ahora?

Usaba solo ropa interior cuando las chicas entraron. Yo estaba sentado sobre la colcha y las sábanas revueltas cuando cruzaron la gran puerta abierta de la habitación.

"Bella, estudiaste para el examen de…" le estaba preguntando Alice cuando se detuvo y miró hacía la habitación notándome. Rosalie no hablaba tampoco, pero me sonreía con una ceja levantada cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

"Hola chicas". Me anime y les sonreí cariñosamente, sin molestarme en taparme ni ocultar nada.

"Hola... Edward." Rosalie estaba boquiabierta cuando Bella se precipitó sobre ellas y tomó a ambas por el brazo.

"¡Tenemos que correr, vamos tarde!" gritó Bella, para que sus amigas quitaran sus ojos de mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie y las seguí, queriendo despedirme de Bella.

Alice se dio la vuelta y me vio de pie en con pequeño bikini blanco y su voz sonó cinco octavas más baja cuando exclamó: "¡OH POR DIOS!"

"Bella". Dije en voz baja, no podía quitarme esta sensación. Me sentía terrible.

"Espérenme afuera chicas, gracias! " dijo Bella, empujándolas fuera y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Bella se acercó y me abrazó, poniendo su cara en mi pecho desnudo, "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí". La abracé también, "Pero hay algo que debo decirte... sobre hoy."

"¿Qué es?" parecía preocupada por mí.

"Vamos, Bella!" Rosalie golpeó la puerta y miré hacia ella molesto, "Tenemos que estudiar un poco antes de la clase! Y sé que _TÚ_ no tuviste tiempo de estudiar anoche!"

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a ella, "¿Tenías que estudiar anoche y no lo hiciste?"

"No es gran cosa." Bella bajo la mirada, "Es sólo un pequeña prueba."

"Bella..." le reñí, no me gustaba eso "Puedo esperarte de ahora en adelante. Si tienes cosas importantes que hacer, debes hacerlas primero y entonces puedes tenerme cuanto quieras. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

"Te echaré de menos." Me oí decirle y de inmediato me arrepentí.

Demasiado cariñoso. Tal vez sea bueno que tenga este asunto de la pizza hoy. Me ayudará a re-enfocarme.

Tomare un baño, volveré a mi rutina, y este sentimiento se ira.

"¿Lo harás?" Bella sonrió, y le di una débil sonrisa, "Te echaré de menos, también."

"Debería irme, nos vemos a las 4, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, la cuál las chicas aún seguían golpeando.

"Está bien." Le guiñé un ojo.

"Ah, y para esta noche..." Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron: "Tengo un pequeño plan. Te lo diré después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, Bella." Traté de sonreír más.

"Sé bueno. Hasta luego." Se despido y abrió la puerta, dejándome.

_Ve a trabajar_ - me ordene - y fui a bañarme, lavando todos los maravillosos olores de Bella de mi cuerpo, sintiéndome más frío ahora, a pesar del agua caliente.

/

EPOV

Me paré en la puerta, sosteniendo mi pizza en su caja. Mi gorra, decía " Johnnie´s Pizza " y tenía puesta una playera y jeans, ropa interior y sneakers.

Respira. Toca el timbre.

Lo hice y esperé. Había estado aquí antes. Este lugar era una mansión, pero muy fría y vacía.

Después de que el timbre sonó por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Y estaba Paige, una mujer de 40 años de edad, seguía siendo atractiva sólo con una o dos líneas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Cabello largo y rubio, maquillaje impecable, uñas perfectamente cuidadas, vistiendo una bata larga y cara de seda color negro. También llevaba un anillo de diamantes de gran tamaño y un anillo de matrimonio.

"Entrega de Pizza." Sonreí, a punto de entregarle la caja cuando ella abrió la puerta para mí y se volvió, caminando de regreso a la enorme y costosa casa.

Me quedé donde estaba, esperando a que me pagara.

"Vamos chico, tengo que darte tu dinero." Dijo a sus espaldas y entre, la puerta de madera se cerró por su cuenta después de que entré.

Estaba de pie en su cocina ahora, bolsa en la mano, buscando su cartera.

"¿Cuánto es?" -preguntó ella, sonando aburrido.

"$12.50, señora." Le respondí, esperando educadamente, colocando la pizza en la isla de madera en el centro de la enorme cocina.

"Un robo si me lo preguntas." murmuró, sacando su cartera, "Siempre esta malditamente fría cuando llega aquí."

"Lo siento, señora, la traje directamente aquí, debería estar caliente." Dije un poco nervioso, mis ojos intimidados.

"¿Cuánto quieres apostar..." se volvió hacia mí, con una mirada molesta "que esta fría de nuevo?"

Fruncí el ceño y la mire confundido cuando ella abrió la parte superior de la caja. El queso no estaba fundido y ni siquiera remotamente caliente. Estaba fría.

"Sientes eso." Me retó.

La miré, y luego tragué, luciendo más nervioso.

Con cuidado, puse un dedo en el borde de la misma. Hice una mueca.

"¿Fría?" enarco una ceja arrogantemente.

"Sí señora". Miré hacia abajo un poco, "Uh, déjeme devolvérla y le traeré una realmente caliente."

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero ella agarró la parte posterior de mis camisa y tiró de mí hacía la isla, arrojándome sobre la pizza mientras mis ojos se agrandaban.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Traté de enderezarme, pero ella me agarró del pelo, arrojando mi cara en la pizza mientras yo gritaba y luchaba, un poco.

"Ahora si esta pizza estuviera caliente, esa bonita cara se quemaría!" -gritó, "Pero esta tan fría que solo está hecha un desastre!"

"¡Señora, por favor! " dije intentado pararme, pero ella me sujetaba. Mi cara estaba muy cerca de la pizza, pero sin tocarla. Sólo había un poco de salsa en mi boca y un poco en la mejilla "Le dije que lo siento. Por favor, déjame traerle otra-"

"Estoy harta de que me estafen!" siseó, tomando un afilado cuchillo de un bloque de madera y lo puso a unos centímetros de mi cara. Cerca de mi mejilla y dijo: "Dame tus manos y si intentas huir, te apuñalo en la cara!"

Puse mis manos detrás de mí, temblando un poco mientras abría un cajón cercano.

"Señora..." comencé, "Por favor, no estoy tratando de estafarla... Solo entrego las pizzas".

"¡Cállate!" gritó y sentí cinta adhesiva enrollando mis muñecas, alrededor de unas cinco vueltas, luego mordió la cinta y la rompió, asegurando mis brazos.

"¡Levántate!" tiró de mi cabello para para levantarme y me estremecí mientras me arrojaba contra la pared de espaldas.

Tomó unas tijeras de plata grandes de carne y me agarró la garganta con la mano.

"¿Qué es lo que haces en lugar de la entregarme mi pizza a tiempo, muchacho, hmmm? Movió la punta de las tijeras a lo largo de mi mandíbula, "¿Qué haces, me observas mientras me baño? ¿Es eso?"

"No, señora, lo juro! " Hice una mirada llenar de terror.

Abrió las tijeras y las colocó debajo de mis bolas mientras me gritaba. Apretó su mano sobre mi boca y me susurró: "Admítelo. Sé que me miras."

Quito su mano de mi boca y esperó.

"Está bien." Apreté los ojos: "La vi bañándose y la observe. ¡Toda la pared es de cristal!"

"Bueno, mordiste más de lo que puedes masticar, chico." Tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar una línea recta en playera, arrancándome el resto mientras yo jadeaba y temblaba.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Dándote lo que querías." Puso las tijeras a mi pecho, "No te muevas".

Ella clavó las tijeras en la isla de madera y se volvió hacia mí, desabrochando mis jeans. Tomó mi gorra y la tiró al suelo.

"Oh Dios, por favor, no..." me encogí, mi respiración pesada, "Lo siento mucho, por favor..."

"¡Dije que te calles!" Me ignoró y me bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos, a continuación, tomó las tijeras, abriéndolas y haciendo un corte nítido a uno de los lados de mi ropa interior, mientras yo exhalaba hondo.

Luego cortó el otro lado, tomando la prenda arruinada en la mano y sonriéndome mientras yo la miraba con miedo.

"Abre". Puso las tijeras bajo mi garganta.

Abrí la boca y empujó la ropa interior dentro, mientras hacía sonidos amortiguados de renuencia.

"Mira eso... duro como una roca.", Agarró mi pene en su mano mientras yo gemía a través de la tela de algodón en mi boca.

"Quieto". Me miró disgustada y tomó la cinta adhesiva de nuevo, arrancó una tira larga. Cerré los ojos mientras la pegaba sobre mi boca, mis labios completamente ocultos ahora por debajo de la banda plateada, que abarcaban también mis mejillas entera.

"Mmmmm" Traté de hacer ruidos a través de mi mordaza. A Paige le gusta eso. Suena como si suplicará que me soltara, mis ojos temerosos.

"Sí, suplica." Me miro a los ojos "Así es. Escucharé eso mientras te la chupo hasta secarte pequeño pervertido."

"Mmmpphhhh!" Protesté cuando mordió mi endurecido pezón y cayó sobre sus rodillas, salvajemente chupando mi pene con su boca, incluso raspaba con sus dientes mientras me quedaba allí, con los ojos cerrados, soltando gritos amortiguados y sonidos de dolor y de protesta... y suplicantes.

Después de un rato, agarró mi pene y me llevó fuera de la cocina. Yo soltaba quejidos sordos a través de mi mordaza mientras mis pies atrapados por mis jeans, sólo podían dar pequeños pasos tras de ella mientras me arrastraba al comedor.

"Ven, sígueme, cariño." Susurró dulcemente, "Shhhh, no tengas miedo. Te dejaré ir cuando termine contigo, te lo prometo."

"MMmmnnnn" dije, tirando de mi cara hacia un lado, tratando de luchar tanto como me fuera posible mientras ella me llevaba a la lujosa mesa de caoba.

Se desató la bata, sacando el cinturón negro de seda de la misma y poniéndola alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo un nudo especial para que cuando lo apretara, me ahogara un poco.

"Ahí... muy bonito." Movió su mano sobre mi rostro y mi pecho, y pellizco mis pezones, di un pequeño grito ahogado y traté de apartar la mirada de ella, resistiendo todavía un poco.

"Ahora..." abrió su bata y la dejó caer al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba en forma y firme, cirugía plástica en los senos, definitivamente.

Se puso de espaldas sobre la mesa y tiró de mí hacia adelante, entre sus piernas abiertas, jalando mi correa ahogándome un poco, acercándome.

Recordó las reglas y se sentó, tomando un condón de la mesa y abriéndolo, lo deslizó sobre mi pene listo mientras yo tratado de rogar y suplicar otra vez a través de mi mordaza.

"No... ¡no! "Trataba de resistirme a través de la tela de algodón en mi boca y garganta.

"Me vas a coger ahora, _chico pizza_." Ordenó: "Si no puedo tener una pizza caliente, al menos te sacaré algo a ti."

Ella tiró de mi correa y apretó duro. "AHORA!" ordenó enojada.

Recorrí todo el camino entre sus piernas y me inserté en su clítoris mojado y dispuesto cuando gimió y yo ahogué un pequeño gemido.

"Vamos, eso es. Haz un buen trabajo por una vez y tal vez te deje ir." Levanto sus pies, poniéndolos sobre la mesa mientras me movía hacía atrás y hacia delante cada vez más duro, mis manos detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Me alegra que ejercite todos los días y tenga buenas caderas, de lo contrario esto sería casi imposible para algunos hombres.

-Oh, SÍ! SÍ, SÍ! " pronto estaba gritando, recibiéndolo tan fuerte como yo la penetraba "Sí, duro, MÁS DURO! PENETRAME!... tu, caliente, MALDICION ¡SÍ!"

Con Bella, correrme era natural y fácil. En este momento, era un poco más difícil. Pero eso eran buenas noticias para Paige, significaba que tenía que seguir cogiendomela hasta que me corriera. Fue una buena media hora de gritos y tirones de mi correa de seda hasta que me sentí llegar por fin.

Seguía pensando en la noche anterior con Bella y eso me estaba ayudando mucho. Me imaginaba que era ella en la mesa mientras la atravesaba una y otra vez, casi con rabia ahora, deseando simplemente correrme ya para poder salir de aquí.

Dejé escapar un ahogado grito cuando me sentí eyacular y segundos después, los gritos de Paige disminuyeron y cesaron.

"Mmmmmhhhhh..." Gemí, saliendo de ella con un escalofrío y ella me sonrió, relajándose... sin moverse.

"Mmmm, chico pizza..." ronroneó, tocando sus pechos, sentándose lentamente, tirando de mí correa acercándome. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en el pecho durante unos minutos. Me hice poner mi cabeza en la de ella, acariciándola afectivamente un poco.

"Eres... tan dulce..." movió sus uñas a lo largo de mi torso, con cuidado ahora.

Me miró y sus dos manos acariciaron mis mejillas con cinta.

"Una cara tan bonita." Comenzó a levantar el borde de la cinta de mi piel, y agregó: "Un bonito... todo".

Y con un rápido tirón, arrancó la cinta adhesiva de mis labios. Mis ojos soltaron cuando el dolor me alcanzó.

Sin una palabra de disculpa, sacó la ropa interior húmeda de mi boca.

"Ahí esta, cariño." Actuó como si hubiera hecho algo bueno por mí.

"Gracias, Paige". Me incliné y la besé en la boca, recibiendo su beso de regreso.

Aún sin hacer ningún movimiento para desatar mis muñecas detrás de mí, retiró el condón de mí y se alejó para deshacerse de él. Me quedé allí, esperando a que regresara, apretando la mandíbula un poco ahora que no estaba a la vista.

En un minuto, regresó y tenía las tijeras en la mano.

"Date la vueltas, _trasero lindo_." Sonrió mientras le daba la espalda y acarició mi trasero, dándome un par de nalgadas antes de soltarme.

"Ahí tienes." Dijo de nuevo, ayudando a quitar la cinta de mis muñecas.

Esta es una de las razones por las que no me gusta tener mucho pelo en mi cuerpo.

"Gracias, Paige". Le dije otra vez.

Empecé a levantar mis pantalones y ella me miraba.

Me volví hacia ella y me entregó un sobre. No necesitaba revisarlo. He tratado con Paige desde hace meses. Era rica, casada y desatendida y, siempre paga bien.

"Te has ganado cada centavo, lindura". Me felicitó, "En verdad te veías asustado y humillado. Eres muy bueno."

Apuesto a que ni siquiera conoce mi verdadero nombre. Nunca lo dice.

"Gracias." Sonreí, y puse el sobre en mi bolsillo trasero.

"Ven, toma una ducha amor." Me tomó de la mano y me condujo por el pasillo hacia el baño principal.

"Sí, Paige". Le sonreí y envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de los de ella.

**/**

¿Qué tal?

Ese Edward es verdaderamente extraño, y será realmente interesante ir develando como funciona su mente, y su cuerpo también n_n. No odien a Edward, ya podemos darnos cuenta que Bella realmente lo afecta.

Y como han dicho algunas de mis colegas en este rubro: los reviews son casi tan buenas como leer sobre Edward. Porfa, déjenme saber si les esta gustando la historia, así no me sentiré enferma por ser la única que adora esta historia.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Capítulo 9 Su nombre era Tanya:**

_Te amo… Te amo… dilo…Te amo…tres pequeñas palabras…no __es gran cosa. Pero lo es.._


	9. Su nombre era Tanya

Hola a todas, gracias por sus paciencia y aun más por sus reviews, me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones. Ufffff este fue un capítulo de lo más largo ¡66 PÁGINAS! así que porfa jaja háganlo durar n_n

**Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene un contenido fuerte que puede ser ofensivo para algunas personas, con escenas de sexo explicito y un poquitín de violencia, así que queda a la disposición de su lectura bajo ADVERTENCIA**.

Que luego no digan que aviso, y… Disfrútenlo! n_n

Disclaimers: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.

9

Su Nombre era Tanya

EPOV

Gracias a Dios por los gimnasios las barras y el sudor. Acaba de terminar de levantar pesas y ya había hecho mi carrera de 8km, así que ya estaba en forma y mi camiseta gris estaba oscura con humedad debajo de los brazos y alrededor de mi cuello.

Ahora estaba golpeando con mi puño en el saco de boxeo, el otro seguía golpeando con rapidez, perforando profundamente la superficie dura t voluminosa.

Emmett lo mantenía sujeto para mí mientras tomaba aire y me lanzaba contra él otra vez con ferocidad.

"Muy bien, Edward, cuando vas a hablar conmigo, hermano?" me miró y sonrió, como si supiera algo.

"¿Hablar de qué?" Exhale, golpeando el saco de nuevo, como si le estuviera pegando en el estómago, una mano, luego la otra.

"Bueno, o este saco te hizo algo realmente malo y estas tratando de matarlo, o algo más que te molesta." Dijo, volteándose un poco, sujetando el saco mientras me movía con él.

"Solo estoy ejercitando, Emmett." Le dije, boxeando contra el saco y dándole dos golpes más.

"Está bien." Lo dejó pasar y luego preguntó: "¿Cómo van las cosas con esa chica?"

"Bien". Dije secamente, dos golpes más.

"Ajá...", dio una mirada de complicidad.

Lo ignoré y seguí golpeando

"Vamos, hombre, soy yo." Emmett me miraba a la cara ahora, "¿No he estado ahí para ti, Edward? Puede hablar conmigo, lo sabes. Soy tu amigo."

Cerré los ojos y ahora me sentía culpable, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Estoy construyendo muros a mi alrededor, incluso entre la gente en la que pensé que podía confiar. Emmett no merece que lo evada. Es un verdadero amigo.

"MALDITA SEA". Siseé, deteniendo los golpes, apoyado mi espalda contra la pared, mirando a Emmett que había soltado la bolsa y dio un paso hacia mí, cruzando los brazos, esperando, "Lo siento, Emmett. Sé que eres mi amigo. Simplemente no me abro fácilmente. "

"Ya lo sé." Se rió entre dientes, nada sorprendido por mi confesión, "Entonces, ¿qué te molesta? ¿Esa chica es mala en la cama o algo así? ¿Tiene espantoso pelo por todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué?"

Sonreí a pesar de mi mal humor. Pero ¿por qué estoy de mal humor? Nada diferente me había pasado hoy. Hago esto todo el tiempo.

"No, ella es INCREÍBLE en la cama." Amplié mis ojos para enfatizar mi punto, "Y es muy hermosa... pero... (Tomé aire profundamente)... ella... quiere hablar conmigo todo el tiempo. Me hace un montón de preguntas personales. Hay un trabajo que está escribiendo o algo así, me encuentra interesante y estuve de acuerdo en que me estudiara o más o menos... Al principio pensé que estaría bien. No tengo intención de contarle la historia de mi toda vida, pero, pensé que algunas cosas no estaría mal contarle algunas cosas. Pero ahora... (Lo miré)... me siento extraño. "

"Extraño, ¿cómo?" su frente estaba arrugada con curiosidad mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"Siento nudos en mi estómago y me duele la cabeza". Le di primero los síntomas físicos, "Y hoy, durante un trabajo, por poco y no pude tocar el timbre. Por un par de segundos sentí que no podía respirar. Es decir, nunca tuve un problema haciendo juegos de rol, especialmente con la mujer de hoy. Siempre llego al final, rápidamente, pero hoy, me tomó mucho más tiempo. A ella no le importó, obtuvo un buena y jodidamente larga cogida, pero me molestaba, quiero decir, gracias a Dios me tocó el rol sumiso hoy, pero que pasa cuando tengo que ser la personalidad dominante, ¿entiendes? "

"Se está metiendo en tu cabeza, eso es." Emmett dijo, "Ella sacar a relucir todos estos pensamientos en tu mente que enterraste y te está afectando. Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Edward, si te vuelves suave, no serás capaz de trabajar y no quiero pensar en lo que Victoria te haría entonces. "

"Dímelo a mi". Casi me estremecí, pensando en una Victoria furiosa, "Y tengo Raven este sábado."

"¡Ouch!" Emmett dijo entre dientes, no me envidiaba: "Bueno, al menos con ella si gritas, ruegas y lloras, ganaras más dinero. No es que tengas elección de hacerlo cuando te tiene amarrado de todos formas."

"Tengo que inventarle algo a Bella sobre eso, es en fin de semana, no tendrá que ir escuela." Pensé en voz alta: "Y no puedo decirle la verdad, nunca me dejaría ir".

"Dejarte?" Emmett me provocó con eso.

"Cállate". Dije molesto y se echó a reír.

"¿Qué pasa si Raven no te deja ir de nuevo, como la última vez?" Emmett preguntó.

"Victoria dijo que se encargaría." Me escuche responder con frialdad, "Raven juró no volver a hacerlo, Victoria me dijo. Si lo hace, Victoria me prometió que nunca volvería a trabajar para ella."

¿Y tú le crees? "Emmett me miró como si fuera una niñita que creía en Santa Claus.

"Sí". Me obligué a decir.

"Esa mujer tu puso en al hospital, Ed!" Emmett me recordó.

"Cállate, EM!" Le apode como él me lo había hecho conmigo, "Te lo dije, está bien. No hay nada malo va a pasarme."

"Edward, dejando de lado todo la porquería" Emmett casi me susurró: "Victoria es genial y le debo mucho, y tú también. Pero no confío en ella. Puede que te este tratando muy bien ahora, pero es sólo porque traes el dinero. A ella no le importa si resultas lastimado, siempre y cuando se puedas curarte y volver a trabajar. ¿Sabes lo que estaba preguntado al médico en el hospital? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que pueda trabajar de nuevo? Cuánto tiempo tardarías en ganar dinero otra vez. Eso es todo. ¡Se supone que Raven te tendría por un solo día y te retuvo tres!. Sólo entonces, cuando le grité, Victoria levanto el teléfono y la llamó para preguntar cuándo te regresaría. ¡OH!, y le dijo a Raven que podía quedarse contigo cuanto quisiera, pero tendría que pagar mucho más... Esa conversación ocurrió mientras estaban muriendo de sed y hambre un sótano a 35ºC de temperatura, si mal no recuerdo. "

"Victoria se encargo." Dije otra vez, sabiendo que lo que Emmett estaba diciendo era verdad, pero no quería oírlo en voz alta "Ella le enseñó una lección Raven. No trabajó con nosotros durante 6 meses después de ese truco. Ahora conoce las reglas. Será diferente ahora. "

"¿Crees que en 6 meses esa mujer perdió toda esa mierda sádica que tiene en la cabeza?" Emmett pregunto, a continuación, respondió a su propia pregunta: "No"

"¿Está tratando de ayudarme o de que me duela MÁS la cabeza?" -Pregunté, enojado.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, que sí quieres, puedes decirle a Victoria que no, que no deseas más a Raven como cliente." dijo: "Aguanta la paliza que le sigue y olvídalo. Es mejor que lo que Raven te haría y lo sabes."

"Y luego Victoria me despide." Terminé furioso, limpiándome la cara con la toalla.

"Ella no te despedirá." Emmett me miró: "Eres su favorito ahora."

"Emmett." gruñí, no quería escucharlo ahora.

"No, está bien. " Miró sus tenis, " lo sé y no estoy enojado contigo, no es culpa tuya. Haces un buen trabajo... un gran trabajo. Nunca te quejas, nunca dejas que nada te moleste... hasta ahora. Incluso cuando te atacan, sonríes y abrazas a las mujeres después. Eres como una máquina. Incluso a mi me sorprendes a veces. "

"¿Una máquina?" Repetí, murmurando más para mí mismo. Odio como suena eso... y no se siente nada bien que tu mejor amigo te diga que eres una máquina... una cosa... un pedazo de equipo.

"Está bien." Emmett continuó, "tuve a mi turno como el favorito. Tuve una buena racha de 2 años. Es un paseo agradable, así que disfrútalo. Sólo recuerdo ser humilde, como yo, con tu predecesor cuando sea el momento para que bajes de tu trono. "

Habló como si bromeara, pero capte su mensaje. Y a su manera, que estaba siendo solidario, un amigo... pero ahora estaba más confundido.

"Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando te encontré?" Emmett sonrió como si pensara un recuerdo agradable.

En un segundo, destellos de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Mi cuerpo, abrumado por el dolor, mis brazos sujetos con fuerza en mi espalda mientras el enorme y corpulento hombre golpeaba sus puños hondo de mi estómago. Afiladas cuchilladas de dolor, mi propia voz asfixiándose y tratando de respirar el oscuro y frío aire de enero.

"Queremos nuestro dinero ahora." El hombre que me sujetaba dijo amablemente: "Hoy".

"Puedo conseguirlo..." tosí con el sabor de la sangre en mis labios mientras buscaba algo que decir para ganar más tiempo.

Oí un clic y débilmente, levante mi cara mira hacia arriba, viendo una navaja en la mano del hombre.

"Respuesta equivocada." El hombre sonrió y dijo al que me sostenía, "Sujeta su cara."

Luchaba y jadeaba mientras el que estaba detrás de mí deslizaba su brazo debajo de mi barbilla, cortándome el aire y la levantando mi cabeza hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo.

"¡Espera!" Le rogué, el hombre con el cuchillo estaba muy cerca de mí ahora, sosteniendo mi mandíbula con firmeza, "Te lo juro, lo conseguiré... Mañana, solo dame hasta entonces."

"Que esto sirva de recordatorio, nunca trates de engañarnos... y nunca te retrases en pagarnos. ¿Qué ojo se desea conservar?"

No podía moverme... ni hablar. Me quedé inmóvil y tenso con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

Aquí es donde conocí a Emmett. Estábamos en el callejón en la parte posterior de Fuego y Emmett estaba afuera, en la parte trasera del club, fumando un cigarrillo. Antes, cuando fumaba. Ahora come pedazos de manzana en su lugar. Parece funcionarle.

De todos modos, Emmett golpeo al hombre con el cuchillo en la cabeza con un basurero de metal y le pateó el trasero al que me sostenía, también.

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Sonreí.

"Sé que no siempre te gusta escuchar lo que digo, Edward." Puso un brazo alrededor de mí, "Pero sabes que solo trato de ayudarte, siempre. Cuido a todos mis amigos. Y siempre te cuidaré. Porque te quiero, hombre".

"Lo sé. " Le dije con honestidad, "Gracias, Emmett."

"Di que me quieres también." Se rió, dándome un empujón.

"Te lo dije, no hago escenas gays. " Le recorde con una sonrisa.

Nos reímos y luego le dije en voz baja, " también te quiero."

Entonces los dos miramos alrededor para asegurarnos de que ningún otro hombre había escuchado eso.

Miré el reloj de la pared y marcaba 14:18.

"Tengo que irme." Me detuve "Son casi las 3".

"Oh, sí." Emmett se puso de pie, moviéndose hacia el saco de boxeo para seguir ejercitando por su cuenta, "¿Cómo va todo... con eso?"

"Lento... pero avanza." Le dije, sin poder decir mucho más. Ni siquiera entraba en detalles con Emmett sobre eso, y lo conozco desde hace años.

"¿Está bien?" sabía mantener sus preguntas vagas y breves sobre el tema.

"Es un ángel." Sonreí para mí y fui a los vestidores.

Sólo necesita que le regresen sus alas, pensé mientras me desvestía quitándome la camisa, y las alas son muy, muy caras estos días. Trabajaría para Victoria hasta que tuviera 97 años si eso es lo tomaba para que estuviera bien de nuevo. Y además del dinero, merezco todo lo que me pase. Merezco la ira de Raven, aunque dure tres días. Nunca seré capaz de sufrir o pagar lo suficiente por lo que he hecho y lo que no hice.

Lo único que realmente lamente durante los tres días de diversión de Raven, fue perder mi llamada telefónica con ella. Es por lo que vivo. Oír esa suave y dulce voz en mi oído, oír su risa y escuchar cada pequeño detalle de su día.

Y, pronto, se aburrira de hablar conmigo y querra irse... demasiado pronto. Siempre quiera alargar el rato, pero ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Entiendo eso... pero aún así, siempre cuelgo quedándome con la sensación de que me estoy volviendo cada vez menos en su vida, un poco más transparente cada día. Soy la voz en un teléfono, no de carne y hueso. Y un día, ella no me recordará en absoluto. Y no querra ni hablar durante un minuto, y mucho menos 30.

Entonces de verdad seré... una máquina.

/

BPOV

Me apresuraba a casa, extrañando tanto Edward que me dolía la piel, como si llorara porque no había sido tocada, besada o acariciada por él en largo tiempo.

Dios, sí que caí por él. Mientras caminaba a casa, no dejaba de oír mi voz en mi cabeza, diciendo a Edward: "No estoy enamorada de ti...". Lo hice sonar tan real que incluso ahora, recordándolo, se escuchaba como si fuera verdad. Y Edward parecía tan aliviado... que se lo repeti esta mañana.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Quería mostrarle mi amor, gritarlo de cada azotea, y al diablo con las consecuencias, y tal vez tratar de comprender que éste es el estilo de vida de Edward y hacer las paces con eso, y tratar de tener una verdadera relación con él. Pero en mi corazón sabía que me mentía a mi misma.

Puede que lo ame después de dos días, o puede ser la liberación sexual que estoy experimentando en sus manos. Tal vez es la adrenalina y la emoción de los orgasmos y las sensaciones las quer hacen que mi mente crea que lo amo... cuando en realidad es sólo la reacción de mi cuerpo al placer que me está dando.

Odio pensar como psiquiatra. Pero tengo que, es mi alma, analizar las cosas, sondear y estudiar porqué las cosas son como son. Y me gusta más que nada, o eso pensaba, hasta hace un par de días.

Ahora me encuentro muy incómoda metiéndome en la cabeza de Edward y su pasado. No me gusta hacerle daño o ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos cuando comienzo a resquebrajar esa gruesa coraza exterior.

Pero tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, si de verdad quiero ayudar personas gente, tengo que sacudir y explorar sus dolorosas cicatrices, no importa cuan fuerte luchen conmigo o griten o lloren.

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacer enojar a Edward. Tanto que dejara salir algo de esa rabia. Pero no estoy lista para eso. También sé que tendré que hacerle enfrentar sus penas y que habrá lágrimas. Y no sé si estoy lista para eso, tampoco. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo llorar? Prefiero perder mis brazos. Muchas personas le han hecho daño y no quiero ser una de ellas.

Y me siento como un hipócrita pidiéndole que sea honesto conmigo y luego me doy la vuelta y le miento a la cara.

Pero sé que si le digo a Edward que lo amo, se irá.

No sé como, pero lo sé. Y no quiero que se vaya. Lo amo. Puedo decirme lo sea sobre la reacción de mi mente a sus atenciones físicas, pero lo siento en mi corazón. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él. No sé cómo sucedió tan rápido, pero lo estoy. Y sólo tengo que lidiar con eso y prepararme para lo inevitable.

Él va a irse. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero pronto. Voy a tener que acostarme en la cama y él no estará conmigo, acunándome en sus brazos mientras me quedo dormida. Me levantaré y tendré que hacer mi desayuno, si me dan ganas de hacerlo, y él no estará viendo Bob Esponja y sonriéndome cuando me siente. Voy a ducharme pensando en su voz cantando Music of the Night.

Esas son sólo tres pequeñas cosas a las que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a cuando se vaya, e incluso esos pensamientos son como pequeñas espadas al rojo vivo atravesando lentamente mi corazón.

Y al final de estas dos semanas voy a tener mil cosas más que extrañar cuando se vaya. Sé que se supone que el primer amor es doloroso y agridulce, pero esta situación es demasiado surrealista. No muchas chicas se enamoran de un stripper que compraron pordos semanas para que también pudieran estudiar su mente.

Tal vez sea porque es mi primer paciente real, tal vez por eso me importa tanto. Mi necesidad por ayudarlo, para salvarlo, puede que me este conduciendo hacia algún complejo de héroe. Y él es mi Lois Lane, mi damisela en apuros de quien me he enamorado.

Bella Swan, esa la cosa más tonta que se te haya ocurrido.

E incluso ahora, camino a casa, sigo imaginándome a Edward con diferentes estilos de vida. Vestido con una camisa y corbata, en un escritorio, contestando un teléfono, tal vez vendiendo coches, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo a una mujer para que pruebe uno; oooh, ahora, esta es una linda imagen... Edward trabajando en una construcción, usando un brillante casco amarillo, sin camisa, brillando y bronceándose en el sol, trabajando esos perfectos pectorales... y cuando tome un descanso, tomará un trago de agua helada que resbalara y correra por su garganta y las líneas de su pecho...

¡GAH! Necesito una ducha fría, esa la solución. Había recogido mi sorpresa para Edward camino a casa y lo había escondido en la mochila, mirando el reloj. Voy temprano, ¡bien! No puedo esperar a ver su sonrisa de nuevo y que me de un buen beso.

A medida que subía la escalera, pude escuchar su voz, ligeramente. Las paredes son demasiado delgadas. Siempre escuchaba a la señora Nevitz al otro lado del pasillo poniendo sus álbumes Julio Iglesias los sábados en la noche.

Él se reía y me hizo sonreír, moviéndome lentamente y en silencio para poder seguir oyéndolo. No escuché otras voces, y me sentí aliviada. Espero que Edward sepa que no lo quiero trabajando en mi apartamento.

"¿Oh, sí?" su voz preguntó dulcemente y me sentí un poco celosa de la persona con la que estaba hablando, muy probablemente por teléfono.

Se rió de nuevo cuando llegue arriba y comencé a entrar por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

"¡Oh! está bien." Dijo de repente: "¡Oh, espera!"

Una pequeña pausa.

"Te amo". Dijo lleno de emoción y con un poco de tristeza.

Me detuve, sintiendo mi corazón comprimirse. Me alegra que Edward tenga a alguien... que Edward ame a alguien. Quiere decir que no está completamente solo y que hay alguien por quien Edward tiene sentimientos. Eso es maravilloso y puede ayudarlo a superar su dolor.

Entonces ¿por qué mi primera reacción es dolor... sentirme herida... y celosa?

"Bueno Adiós." Edward se apresuró a decir ahora, y agregó, "Te hablo-"

Hizo otra pausa y pulso un botón de su celular, sonó como un bip.

Y dijo con tristeza: "mañana". Finalizando la oración para sí mismo.

Di un respingo cuando lo escuche moviéndose para entrar. Ahora no puedo solo abrir la puerta, sabría que escuché algo de eso. Y llegué demasiado temprano. Tal vez debería salir y volver a las 4, como le dije. ¿A dónde voy?

¡Oh, esto es Nueva York, Bella! Hay 1.000 tiendas y heladerías por ahí! ¡Ve a comprarte un refresco, un helado - algo!

Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar de puntillas por el pasillo cuando la puerta se abrió. ¡Oh, rayos!

"¿Bella?" su voz preguntó mientras se acercaba por mi espalda.

Me volví, sonriendo como una idiota, preguntándome cuál sería mi brillante explicación para caminar en dirección opuesta, lejos de mi puerta.

Me sonreía y sostenía una bolsa de basura, parecía que iba a sacarla al basurero. Odio que siga haciendo tareas domésticas aquí. Pero, tal vez esto le ayuda a sentirse más en casa. Así que lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

"Hola". Respondí astutamente, mi cerebro rápidamente empezaba a escribir en su computadora, tratando de ayudarme a encontrar una excusa posible. Esperé con impaciencia los resultados.

"Hermosa". Se inclinó, beso mis labios suavemente y durante un buen rato.

Dios, te extrañé. Nunca te alejes de mi lado otra vez, Edward, te lo ruego. Robaré bancos para mantenerte conmigo si tengo que hacerlo. ¡Te encadenaré al lavabo de mi baño!

No, ese no es mi cerebro hablando, es otra profunda y oscura parte de mí. Mi cerebro le cerró la puerta a esa pequeña voz y siguió escribiendo sin descanso, tratando de trabajar.

Cuando el beso terminó, y solté el pelo del pobre de Edward, espero que no lo haya jalado demasiado fuerte, sabía que este era el momento de la verdad.

"¿Qué hacías, caminando hacia allá?" Edward sonrió un poco, dejándome armar el rompecabezas. "¿Olvidaste el correo o algo así?"

"¡BIEN!" dije en voz alta, haciendolo saltar y comenzó a reír, me cubrí la boca, y agregué: "Umm, sí, pasé por el buzón y olvide recoger el correo."

¡Muchas gracias, cerebro, por tu ayuda! Tomaté un tiempo respiro - diez minutos.

"Iba a hacerlo esta mañana, pero no tengo la llave y no quería entrometerme." Dijo mientras caminaba conmigo escaleras abajo con el brazo libre en la parte baja de mi espalda, acariciándome íntimamente.

¡Dios, incluso este ligero toque me está volviendo loca de deseo! Y su olor... mis labios aún saben a él, después de ese beso. Es como... menta con un toque de chocolate. Tal vez comió helado de menta con chispas de chocolate hoy. MMMM, me encantaría verlo comer helado...

¿Qué diablos me está pasando? No puedo tener un pensamiento coherente, sin Edward en él. Incluso pensar en la escuela no fue bien hoy, seguía imaginándome a Edward como mi maestro en lugar de James, nalgueando mi trasero desnudo con su vara. Me compraré una camisa de fuerza para Navidad este año. Me lo merezco.

"No te entrometes, Edward." Respondí a su afirmación con honestidad, "Créeme, el correo más interesante que recibo es la revista People y tal vez una oferta gratuita para el nuevo libro de cocina de Betty Crocker, junto con tres recetas gratis para brownies, lasaña, y papas rojas".

Se echó a reír con ganas por mis tonterías y reí con él. ¡Oh, ¿piensa que estoy bromeando? Pobre e ingenuo Edward... piensa que no soy una total idiota.

"Sólo tu puedes hacer eso." Me besó suavemente en la mejilla, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, "Hacerme reír después del día que tuve. No puedo creer que sólo han pasado un par de días..."

Rozó su cara en mi cuello y me besó ahí cuatro ardientes veces más, dándome un ligero mordisco al llegar al final de la escalera. Allí me soltó demasiado rápido y lo seguí hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo y me miró.

"¿No están los buzones de correo... ahí?" miró hacia arriba y detrás de mí con sus ojos apuntando y sentí mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

"Oh, sí." Chille, aclarando mi garganta, y agregué: "Lo siento, lo olvidé."

Me di la vuelta humillada y me moví a la pared de los buzones en el vestíbulo, mi mandíbula tiesa avergonzada de mí misma.

Era una pared con placas de color dorado y cada uno tenía un número. El mío es elv13, ¿se lo imaginan? ¿No? Con mi buena suerte.

Metí la llave plateada y lo abrí, saqué el correo basura revisándolo rápidamente uno por uno.

Aquí está mi emocionante correo:

GEICO - Usted puede ser capaz de ahorrar más de $ 500 en su seguro de auto.

No tengo coche - gracias - adiós – a la basura.

Iglesia de Santo Tomás - una tarjeta postal pre-impresa, decía: Te echamos de menos - ¿Dónde has estado?

Echan de menos mis donaciones, mejor dicho. Y además he renunciado a la iglesia, estoy durmiendo con un prostituto y me encanta. ¡Satanás manda y voy a irme derecho al infierno! gracias por preguntar - adiós - basura.

Oooh, el catálogo de Lillian Vernon! Me quedaré con esto! **[Es un catalogo de regalos y manualidades, bastante aburrido]**

Sí, sólo tengo 20 y tengo el alma de un ama de casa de 40 años, que me demanden.

Jenny Craig – ¡Tu puedes verte mucho mejor de lo que lo haces ahora! ¿Únete a nosotros!

¡Vete a la mierda, perra! Basura!

¿A qué idiota se le ocurrió la idea de atraer a los clientes así? Debe haber sido un hombre. Imbécil.

Hombre! mi boca se ha vuelto muy sucia. Incluso en mi cabeza, suena como el viejo Eddie Murphy, antes de que se uniera a Disney. Hecho de menos ese Eddie Murphy, era tan malo. Desearía que tan sólo una vez el burro de Shrek lo mirara y dijera "Vete al diablo, Shrek!"

Gracias a Dios Edward no puede leer mi mente. Habría salido corriendo y gritando. ¿Creen que sepa que escuche su llamada? No creo que lo sepa, me besó y todo eso, y se ve feliz, pero sé que puede poner una cara feliz en dos segundos cuando tiene que hacerlo. Eso significa que se esconde de nuevo, jugando bien.

Odio cuando hace eso, aunque no es su culpa. Gracias a Dios casi es hora de ir a terapia. Ayer lo deje escaparse fácil, pero hoy quiero hacer algún progreso real y tocar algunas cosas.

Una nota de mi padre. Charlie era un tipo duro, uno adorable.

Le dije que me llamara si quería platicar, tenía un mucho tiempo para sentarme y platicar por horas, bueno hasta hace un par de días, pero Charlie siempre dice que no quiere que molestarme si estoy ocupada, así que en la noche, cuando está en su escritorio, aburrido por la falta de la delincuencia en Forks durante su turno nocturno, se sienta ahí y me escribe cartas. Siempre son voluminosas y llenas de páginas.

Charlie es como yo, es más fácil escribir las cosas en lugar de decirlas. Pero, al menos se expresa de alguna forma.

La leería más tarde, cuando Edward no esté cerca. No sé si se da cuenta o lo sabe, pero creo que podría ponerlo nervioso, saber que mi papá es jefe de la policía en alguna parte, aunque sea lejos de aquí. No quiero que piense que le estoy tendiendo una trampa para algún arresto por prostitución o algo así. ¿Por qué sueno como si acabara de salir de un mal episodio de Miami Vice?

Charlie, quién probablemente piensa que soy el alma de la escuela, yendo a fiestas y saliendo con todos los chicos que conozco. O tal vez sabe que soy una gran nerd y me siento frente al televisor todas las noches viendo NCIS o a George López. Espero que no lo sepa.

De alguna manera, me hace sentir que podría decepcionarse mí, si supiera lo perdedora que soy. Y ahora, pagándole a Edward todo el dinero de mi herencia, de su difunta madre, por dos semanas de... lo que sólo puedo llamar el cielo... aunque otros pueden tener un nombre sucio y vulgar para esto... sólo lo haría sentirse más asqueado y decepcionado de mí. No puede saberlo nunca. No puede nunca conocer a Edward. Y ahora me siento muy triste.

Otra razón por la que nunca podremos ser.

Bueno, eso era todo mi correo. Así que solo me quedé con mi catálogo y la carta de Charlie, cerré con llave el buzón mientras Edward volvía a entrar en el vestíbulo y se acercaba a mi espalda.

Le oí acercarse, pero no esperaba lo que vino después.

Su brazo rápidamente rodeó mi cuello y algo pequeño y afilado presionaba contra mi espalda.

"No grites. No te muevas." Su voz susurró grave, deliciosa y profundamente, en mi oído derecho, "Sube lentamente… por las escaleras."

Me dio la vuelta y empecé a caminar, su brazo todavía apretándome un poco, levantando mi mentón un poco mientras subíamos por las escaleras. No había nadie más cerca, lo cual era bueno. Alguien podría pensar que estoy siendo secuestrada y llamaría a la policía. Pero, de nuevo, esto es Nueva York. A nadie le importa un comino en esta ciudad. Incluso si llamaran a un policía, que podía ser violada y asesinada antes de que dejaran su donas y pusieran sus gordos traseros en sus coche para venir a echar un vistazo.

¡Incluso en CSI, siempre llegan DESPUÉS de que el pobre cadáver ha estado ahí por dos días!

No dije nada durante nuestro ascenso, estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar a una buena frase en este ardiente juego. Debería decir que en realidad era tiempo de terapia, pero no quería. Quería esto. Quería ver que iba a hacerme después. Hasta ahora ya estaba mojada tan solo por su voz, y su "'secuestro". Era una fantasía mía desde hace mucho tiempo, que solo jugaba en mi mente. Y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad... con él, un actor muy hábil, que lo haría muy bien.

Me pregunto qué es esa cosa presionando mi espalda, y tan pronto como pensé en eso, estábamos frente a mi puerta y retiró la cosa de mi espalda y la insertó en la cerradura de la puerta. ¡Oh, su llave! Bien, bueno, al menos no era un cuchillo, eso daría miedo.

Pero sabía que si no quería esto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir _lo mein_. Pero no iba a decirlo todavía. Decidí empezar a seguirle la corriente para dejarle saber que me gustaba y para que fuera más divertido para él, también. Quería que me disfrutara, de verdad, y no sólo actuara para mí, sin poner su corazón en ello. Así que traté de jugar.

"Escucha..." comencé, "Tengo un poco de dinero en mi bolsa, puedes tomarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no me hagas daño".

Creo que eso estuvo bastante bien. Creíble y utilice mi nerviosismo hacerme sonar atemorizada.

Resopló, empujando la puerta abierta y dijo enojado, "¿Crees que necesito tus monedas? ¡Entra y cállate!"

Me dio un muy buen empujón y me sorprendió el no caerme, yo estaba maldecida con el milagro de la torpeza. Solté una exclamación real y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su mano estaba en mi pelo, tirando hacia atrás y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Lloré y me queje un poco, cerrando los ojos mientras me controlada, llevándome al mostrador de la cocina, forzando mi pecho contra él, doblando mis los brazos y curvandolos debajo de mí, jadeando, estaba en un estado de sueño vertiginoso, sintiendo esta gran fantasía mía, no sólo en mis pensamientos, sino en mi cuerpo, brazos reales tocándome, manos rudas contra mi cuerpo.

"Tomaré esto". Arrancó la mochila de mi brazo y luego arrancó el correo de mi mano y lo arrojó al otro lado del mostrador, "Y esto".

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones, bajando el cierre al tiempo que exhalaba, dando un gemido y luchando con mi cuerpo y alejándome hacia atrás como lo hacía siempre hacía en mi pequeño mundo de fantasía.

Estaba bien decir _no_ aquí y me alegró. Podía interpretar mi parte y no hacerle creer que no quería esto. Sólo _lo mein_ lo detendría.

"No, por favor... ¡NO!" Empecé a gritar pero su mano golpeó mi boca, duro, ni siquiera podía emitir una respiración.

"¡Cállate, perra!" se burló con maldad en mi oído, sus labios casi tocándolo, "Esto va a pasar así que solo cállate y tómalo. No me hagas lastimar esa cara bonita."

Su otra mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, la otra todavía estaba sobre mi boca con fuerza.

Di un par de gemidos, tan excitada en este momento que podía sentir un maldito charco formándose en mi ropa interior.

"¿Vas a estar callada ahora?" me preguntó.

Respiré hondo, esperando un momento y luego asentí con la cabeza un par de veces.

"Si no lo estas..." hableó en voz baja ahora, haciendo que mi piel temblara más, "te amordazaré... y te lastimaré. ¿Me entendiste?"

Lloriqueé de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien". Siseó en mi oído, "Cerebro y belleza. Me encantan las chicas universitarias."

Su mano izquierda dejo mi boca y jadeé sin palabras mientras sus manos jalaron hacia abajo mis pantalones, mi ropa interior con ellos, sus manos como garras en mi ropa como si fuera un animal impaciente. Traté de no chillar o respingar cuando mis pantalones llegaron hasta mis tobillos y luego se detuvo, gruñendo de frustración por la inconveniencia de mi ropa.

Fue, en cambio, hacia mi camiseta, sacándola de mi cuerpo, sobre mi cabeza y mis brazos y la arrojó sobre el mueble a mi derecha.

"¡Maldito sujetador!" -gruñó, desabrochándolo rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos, mi respiración era cada vez más pesado. Lo arranco también de mí y lo arrojó sobre el mostrador, mis brazos aun estaba debajo de mí, medio cubriendo mis pechos desnudos.

"Date la vuelta". Me giro rudamente, mi espalda apoyada sobre el mostrador ahora, y exhaló un gemido profundo, sus ásperas manos amasaron mis pechos como la cabeza reclinada un poco sobre el borde del mostrador, arqueando ligeramente mi espalda contra mi "voluntad".

Por la forma en que respiraba, parecía como si Edward nunca hubiera visto a mi cuerpo antes, o hubiera tocado mis pechos, mientras me tocaba rudamente sin nada de ternura. Es muy bueno. Me pregunto si alguna vez tomó clases de actuación.

"Zorra..." rezongó y sumergió su boca mi seno derecho, mordiendo y lamiendo y chupandolo salvajemente, como si tuviera que tenerlo todo, su mano apretando su base todo el tiempo.

Me encantó la forma en que su boca se movía. Tan malvada, ruda y brutal, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme daño de verdad. ¡Dios, es excelente!

Incluso no pude evitar dar de grititos y gemidos, esperando estar interpretando mi parte bien... aunque en realidad no estaba tratando de actuar... ¡Esto es increíble!

Mi atacante ignoró mis ruidos y siguió atacando mi seno izquierdo, su otra mano moviéndose a lo largo de mi torso y hacia abajo en mi trasero, y de regreso, desesperadamente tocando entre mis piernas mientras soltaba un gritito.

Su mano agarró mi garganta y sus labios ascendieron de mi pezón y apretó ligeramente.

"¿Qué dije sobre esta callada, perra?" preguntó.

Ahora estaba agitada, buscando un poco de aire y sentí mi cara calentarse un poco.

"Lo siento... lo siento..." jadeé, cerrando los ojos, "estaré callada... estaré callada... por favor..."

"Otra vez y meteré algo muy desagradable en ese agujero que tienes por boca." me advirtió: "Tal vez un par de estropajos... o tal vez una esponja con jabón."

Me calle y no quería nada eso.

Sujetó mi cuello y aflojó la presión para dejarme respirar, pero su boca ahora estaba por todo mi cuerpo... no colocando dulces y calientes besos... sino lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando... Me abrí los ojos, poniéndome cada vez más y más caliente con cada pulgada de mí que asaltaba y me di cuenta de mi cara estaba boca abajo en el borde del mostrador y podía ver a mi ventana, un árbol y los cables de teléfono... la libertad y la vida a sólo unos metros, mientras esto me ocurría a mí.

Ahora había hecho su camino hacía mi ombligo y en segundos estaba lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente mi clítoris, mi espalda se arqueaba tratando de luchar un poco, mis brazos manos inútiles yacían a mis lados, pasivos.

Mi pequeña diablilla interior me dijo que estaba dejándoselo demasiado fácil y decidimos dar un poco pelea.

"Rrrrrr!" Mis piernas patalearon más fuerte y me asomé un poco, decidiendo sujetar su cabello con ambas manos. No lo jalé, pero la idea quedaba clara.

"¡No!" Me escuché gritas: "¡No me toques! ¡NO!"

"Estúpida zorra." Se burló, y sentí la llave contra mi clítoris, no me lastimaba... pero era frío y áspera.

"¡Pelea conmigo!" frunció el ceño, retándome "¡Pelea conmigo y esto se ira!"

Cerré los ojos y deje la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Es bueno. ¡Qué manera de detener una pelea en un segundo sin esfuerzo. Sabía que sólo era una llave, pero para nuestro juego era un cuchillo.

"Saca tus malditas manos de mi pelo." Exigió y lo solté, sabiendo que estaba muerta. Estaba realmente asustada y eso me excitaba aun más.

Quitó la llave vino de mi clítoris y su mano un apretó una de mis mejillas por debajo de mi barbilla, y en un segundo estaba sentada frente a él, cara a cara con él y sus ojos parecían endemoniadamente enojados y letales, que casi gritó de nuevo.

"¿QUIERES SANGRAR?" -preguntó, bajo y siseando como una serpiente, "¡¿Quieres que te mate?"

"¡No!" jadeaba, chillando, los ojos cerrados para protegerme de esos ojos que quemaban: "No, lo siento... lo siento..."

"Por supuesto que lo sientes... O lo harás." Me dio una ligera bofetada en la mejilla y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando directamente a los suyos.

"Oh, ¿qué es eso?" me miró, "¿No te gustó que te abofeteara? ¿Vas a retarme de nuevo?"

Me abofeteó de nuevo. No muy fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer ruido. Nunca imaginé eso, pero encontré que me gustaba, también. Soy una retorcida.

"Ehhh?" sacudió mi cara un poco y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Quieres volver a pelear?"

Bofetada. "Esto no es nada." Me informó: "Si peleamos otra vez, usare mi puño. Así que respóndeme... ¿quieres pelear?"

"No" dije entre dientes y apretó más mis mejillas más fuertes: "¡No!"

"No te creo." Bufó, sujetando mis cabellos casi desde la raíz, "Levántate, pequeña mujerzuela."

Comenzó a sacarme de la cocina, pero entonces me tropecé, olvidando que alrededor de mis tobillos estaban de mis pantalones, y aun mis tenis puestos también.

Me caí boca abajo sobre la alfombra beige encogiéndome y gimiendo y escuché su risa malvada detrás de mí, de pie, mirando mi trasero desnudo al aire. Me sonrojé bastante mientra él me ordenó: "Quítate eso y párate."

Rápidamente, me senté y me quité mis sneakers, a continuación, los jeans y mis pantys, y me puse de pie, su mano en mi pelo en un instante.

"Parece que no puedo confiar en que juegues bien". Observó en voz alta, tirando de mi cabello, para pegarme a su cuerpo, de puntitas, mi trasero apoyado en su cadera.

Cogió uno de los bancos acojinados de la cocina nuestro lado, llevándolo junto conmigo a la sala, donde había un gran espacio libre.

"Perfecto". Colocó el banco y me empujó boca abajo encima de él, doblándome sobre él, mis pies apenas a centímetros del suelo. Mis brazos colgaban y sentía mis manos aferrarse a la barra inferior del banco para sostenerme.

"No te muevas". Se inclinó, sus labios estaban en mi oído y me estremecí de verdad, ahora no me atrevía a moverme. No creo que Edward de verdad me vaya a golpear en la cara, pero no quería averiguar. No, no lo haría. Pero es increíble lo real que todo esto se siente, aunque sé que estamos jugando. Hasta ahora la estaba pasando muy bien.

Encontró los lazos de las cortinas de la ventana y cuando se los quitó, las cortinas se cerraron solas, ocultándome a la vista en caso de que una paloma curiosa volara por aquí.

Yo temblaba y jadeaba cuando se sentó en el suelo por debajo de mis brazos y ató mis muñecas juntas en la barra del banco, manteniendo mis brazos hacia abajo y delante de mí, atrapados. Cerré los ojos y disfruté la sensación de ser atada por primera vez. El lazo de la cortina era verde y se parecía al color de los ojos de Edward mientras miraba mis pálidos brazos contra el color. Me sentía segura, y apretada, pero no lastimaba. Traté de mover mis muñecas, pero eran nudos atados expertamente. No iría a ninguna parte.

Solté un par de gemidos cerrando y abriendo mis puños inútilmente, Edward me ignoro y se puso de pie, moviéndose detrás de mí.

Sentí que mi tobillo derecho era rodeado por la mano de Edward y luego sentí una tela moviéndose alrededor en su lugar, rodeando mi tobillo dos veces y luego anudándolo, intenté tocar con los dedos de mis pies el suelo, como una bailarina, pero no alcanzaba. Revolví el píe y descubrí que estaba tan atrapado, como mis muñecas.

Sin una palabra más, Edward ató mi otro tobillo de la misma manera exacta, en la otra barra del banco, para que mis piernas quedaran bien abiertas.

"Listo". Parecía contento y sentí su mano darme tres nalgadas, como si yo fuera un caballo al que estaba acariciando, "Eso es, buena chica."

Gemí y ahogué el grito que quería dar. Mi cabeza colgaba y mi cabello ocultaba mi rostro mientras yo miraba mis muñecas atadas, preguntándose qué haría ahora, mi cuerpo expectante de este sentimiento de estar atada e impotente.

"Ahora solo te voy a coger " me informó, "Pero peleaste y no me gusta eso. Hiciste ruido y eso tampoco me gusta. Me agarraste el pelo y eso es lo que menos me gusta".

Caminó a la cocina mientras hablaba y traté de volver la cabeza para verlo. Pero no podía ver la cocina, todo lo que podía ver eran mi ropa tirada en el suelo.

La curiosidad estaba enloqueciéndome y mi cuerpo estaba caliente por todas partes mientras agitaba ligeramente los tobillos y las muñecas, como solía hacerlo en mi fantasía. Solté un gruñido cuando me di cuenta que de hecho estaba muy bien atada.

Regresó, y antes de que pudiera ver lo que tenía estaba detrás de mí. Luego puso algo en el suelo y caminó hacia adelante de mí, recogiendo uno de mis calcetines del suelo, enrollándolo en una pequeña bola.

"Es la hora de tus nalgadas, pero me temo que tu boca molestará de nuevo." Se puso de pie justo frente de mí, pero yo no podía mirar su cara porque no tenía un apoyo y colgaba inerte, mirando hacia el suelo.

Me agarró el pelo y dijo: "Abre la boca, zorra".

Antes de que pudiera abrirla mucho, lo metió en mi boca, no muy profunda, pero suficiente para llenarla. Mordí la bola de algodón y deje escapar un mmmmmm cuando su mano me acarició el rostro, una caricia del Edward gentil, diciéndome en silencio que lo estaba haciendo bien.

También sabía que con podría escupir facilidad esto de mi boca y en cualquier momento decir _lo mein_ si quería, y sabía que Edward había pensado esto al no amordazarme para que pudiera gritar mi contraseña.

"Te voy a dar cinco porque me siento muy generoso hoy". Anunció y se puso de pie detrás de mí, "Y tus los contarás iniciando desde 5 y yendo hacia atrás hasta llegar a 1. ¿Entendiste, perra?"

Asentí con la cabeza y respiró a través del algodón y haciendo sonidos indefensos que indicaban que tenía miedo.

"Bien" Dijo secamente y luego ¡Carajo!

Algo duro y largo y de madera aporreó mi trasero, ambas nalgas a la vez.

"UUUuuuhhhh! Jadeaba y gritaba, mi cabeza trataba de moverse hacia arriba, y luego cayendo débil hacia abajo mientras un aguijonazo comenzaba a hormiguear, apreté mis ojos y luego los abrí.

"¡No te oigo contar!" estaba tocando mi nalga izquierda con la tablilla de madera.

"¡CINCO!" grité a través de la bola de algodón en mis dientes. Sonó sordo, pero pude entender un poco.

¿Cómo diablos olvide de eso? Mi cerebro se está convirtiendo en espuma con azúcar mientras más estoy con este hombre.

"Creo que exageré con el comentario de cerebro y belleza." Dijo mientras yo fruncía el ceño por ese comentario y luego otro rápido latigazo sonó contra de mi trasero caliente y desnudo.

"RRRR!" Grité a través del calcetín y de inmediato exclamé: "Cuatro!"

Creo que no me está pegando tan duro a propósito. Apuesto a que realmente puede dar un golpe terrible, devastador si tiene que hacerlo. Mi trasero sólo se estremeció un poco y en realidad no era muy doloroso en absoluto.

"Progresamos" -Murmuró, y luego oí el látigazo en el aire y el tercer golpe azotó la parte baja de mi trasero.

¡RAYOS eso dolió!

"RRRRRRRRRR!" grité más fuerte, tratando de no estropear las cosas con mi palabra. Solo me faltaban dos azotes más... puedo hacer esto.

"Ahhhh..." se burló con simpatía, acariciando con mano mi trasero, justo donde me dolía... mmmmm... gracias Edward, gracias... Te amo... taaaaaantooo... sí... ahí... sobame... ooohhhhhhhh Dios... ¡gracias!

Estaba pensando en todas esas cosas, pero mi voz apagada gemía fuerte, diciéndole lo bien que su suave mano se sentía y agradeciéndole sin palabras.

"¿Pobre zorrita... ese te dolió?" arrulló, y se inclinó colocando un cálido y húmedo beso en la zona donde tenía marcado el golpe.

Sólo cerré los ojos y gemí, adorando la manera en que me tocaba... la forma en que sus labios se sienten...

"Y una vez más, no te escucho contar." Dijo.

¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo sigo olvidándolo? ¿Qué anda mal congmigo? Había aprendido a contar en el kinder, mi cerebro realmente esta muerto desde que compré este increíble dios oscuro.

"TRES!" Traté de contar.

"Demasiado tarde" Espetó maldad "Deje pasar el primero, pero ahora tengo que dejar de jugar y azotarte de verdad."

Hice más de ruidos no... no... no... a través del calcetín entre mis dientes, pero no prestó atención, hasta que dijo: "Oh, sí, sí, sí. No se te olvide contar otra vez o voy a añadir diez más. "

¡CRACK!

¡MALDICIÓN! Siento como si mi trasero se rompiera debajo de esa cosa de madera con la que me esta golpeando.

Me mordí el labio y contuve un par de lágrimas, gruñendo y gritando... negándome a decir mi palabra ¡RAYOS... oh!

¡DOS!" Grité mientras que sufría vocalmente. No puedo creer que casi lo olvide otra vez. Espero que lo haya dicho a tiempo.

"Justo a tiempo." Informó "Por poco y era demasiado tarde."

GOLPE. El último golpe sonó y me hormigueó un poco, pero no fuera tan doloroso como el tres y el dos.

"UNO!" dije el golpe final.

"Buena chica". Elogió y movió las manos a lo largo de mi trasero adolorido ahora, masajeando enérgicamente alejando el dolor mientras yo gimoteaba a través de la bola de algodón placenteramente. Me encanta la recompensa por haber recibido mis primeros azotes.

Pequeños besos llovieron de sus labios en mi trasero, donde quiera que hubiera habido un indicio de dolor sanó y sonreí tanto como pude con el calcetín casi saliéndose de mi boca.

"Nada como una buena paliza para que una zorra se comporte". Dijo con un tono suave y aterciopelado de la voz.

Dios, me pone caliente cuando me llama zorra y perra e incluso mujerzuela. Quiero hacer un estudio sobre eso y ver si las demás mujeres tienen la misma experiencia, o tal vez sea sólo yo. Pero las cosas dice me ponen cachonda más y más con cada oración.

Dios, es bueno. Para alguien que ya no va a la iglesia, digo mucho "Dios".

Dio la vuelta frente a mí y dijo: "Y ahora..."

Sus dedos alcanzaron y quitaron la bola de algodón que sobresalía de mi boca con un movimiento rápido, dejándola caer al suelo debajo de mi cara.

"Si me muerdes o me cortas, perra..." me advirtió al oído de nuevo, "las nalgadas te parecerán un orgasmo cuando acabe contigo. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí". Respiré, ya no había mucha lucha en mí en este momento.

Además, ¿por qué iba a morder la varita mágica que encantadoramente rociaba toda mi vida con un maravilloso polvo de hadas?

¡Qué buena estuvo esa línea!, me sonreí mentalmente a mí mismo, me gustaría de alguna manera poder ponerla en mi informe. Entonces me obligue a prestar atención a cada emoción, cada sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora... puede ser útil cuando escriba mi trabajo, experimentando las cosas desde adentro de esta manera.

Pero esto no era algo para estudiar y analizar. Había esperado 20 años para esta fantasía y que me lleve el diablo si lo voy a arruinar ahora. Cierra la boca y disfruta, me dije.

Sentí su pene introducirse en mi boca abierta y moviéndolo lentamente adentro y afuera, con su puño en mi pelo, sujetando mi cabeza lo suficiente como para sostenerla y chupar y lamer todo lo que pudiera mientras él se movía.

Hice ligeros ruidos lastimeros mientras el jadeaba, aumentando ligeramente su velocidad. Mi ruidos eran desesperados mmmms! y ruegos amordazado de piedad mientras él mismo se movía más rápido, su voz gruñendo y rugiendo mientras yo apretaba mis suaves y relajados labios a su alrededor y manteniendo mis dientes alejados, mi saliva húmeda y caliente mientras seguía su vaivén.

"Uuughhh..." gruñó: "te tragarás cada gota de mi perra, o te pesara."

Con esto, lo metió fuerte hasta el fondo de mi garganta y explotó su semen allí, ahogándome un poco mientras dejaba su pene, exigiendo "Trágalo, perra."

Medio tosiendo, sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y me lo tragué como lo ordenó... una vez... dos veces... y se retiró de mi boca y tosí por un segundo, parpadeando para librarme de las lágrimas.

Dejo caer mi cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, levantándose los pantalones y abotonándolos mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, y luego lo oí abrir una lata de refresco, un clic, el sonido del metal crujiendo y luego bebiendo.

Wow, incluso es cachondo cuando me deja sola, atada como si sólo fuera un objeto sexual.

Esto es más salvaje y caliente que mis fantasías.

Simulé que luchaba un poco más, tratando de doblar un poco las piernas, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente, tratando de mover mi estómago, que descansaba sobre la superficie del banco.

"¡Qué vista encantadora eres…!", dijo desde el interior de la cocina, pero mi pelo me impedía verlo porque colgaba sobre mi cara.

Caminaba de regreso hacía a mi cuando volvió a hablar.

"Luchando así..." dijo: "Sabiendo que no hay manera de escapar... sabiendo que no he terminado contigo todavía. Eres una perra muy ardiente."

Jadee, sin hablar y lo vi entrar en el dormitorio. Regresó, supuse que con un condón. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus piernas y sus pies.

"Fui a buscar un condón y mira lo que encontré en tu cajón". Parecía divertido, caminaba por detrás de mí.

Oí el zumbido de la noche anterior tras de mí y escuché a Edward rasgar el envoltorio de preservativo y se lo puso.

"Pequeña zorra", dijo recorriendo el vibrador a lo largo de mi trasero, y gemí en silencio mientras las sensaciones mi cuerpo recordaba lo que me había hecho con esa cosa la noche anterior.

"Escúchate gemir como una mujerzuela barata". Frunció el ceño y sintió con sus dedos entre mis piernas "¡DIOS está empapada!"

Me quedé allí, mi cabeza agachada mirando la barra a la que mis muñecas estaban atadas, deseando intensamente que me cogiera... muy duro. Ahora.

Chupo su dedo y dio un suave MMMMM, luego puso el vibrador debajo de mí, sosteniéndolo contra mi completamente rojo clítoris mientras que al mismo tiempo, me penetraba con un movimiento uniforme.

Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo en nuestra propia forma. Podía sentir su mano libre en mi trasero, aferrándose con los dedos realmente fuerte, mientras el huevo ovalado se desató en mi clítoris, tan acelerado que me llevó a un frenesí mientras empezaba gritar, sin poder controlarme.

"¡Bien, adelante y grita! " empezó a penetrarme, manteniendo la base del banco quieto para estabilizarme y no caerme, la otra mano estaba en el pequeño vibrador alrededor de la misma zona, queriendo enloquecerme de puro placer.

"¡A nadie le importara." Dijo mientras yo seguía aullando abandonadamente, "Nadie va a salvar tu trasero de mí!"

Le oí gemir y gruñir en con jadeos masculino mientras yo seguía sacudiéndome y retorciéndome y gritando por misericordia, sin poder pensar en muchas palabras.

Hubo algunos "por favor", pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de perder todo comportamiento educado y comencé a gritar: "¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡NO! MALDICIÓOON!"

Me parecio una eternidad, porque me corría de diferentes maneras, tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo y hasta olvidé que estaba atada a un banco. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una red de la lujuria, calor y orgasmos y no quería ser liberada.

Pensé por un momento que Edward jadeaba y respiraba más agitadamente anoche, mientras se corría de nuevo dentro de mí, esperando un minuto antes de salir de mí.

"Mierda..." Lo escuche exhalar cuando tropezó cerca de la puerta del baño. Escuche correr el agua por un par de segundos y luego regreso hacia mí.

No podía verlo, pero sentí una toalla caliente contra mi entrepierna.

"Uuuuhhhhh!" exhalé un gemido gutural de felicidad, mientras la tela subía y bajaba por mis sensibles labios.

No estaba segura si estaba bien hablarle ahora como Edward, pero esperaba que él estuviera bien. Nunca lo había visto tropezar antes y esperaba que lo hubiera hecho por lo bien que se había sentido para él.

Estoy segura que cuando me levanté de éste banco, voy a tropezarme, también.

"Bien nena..." exhaló, acariciando ahora mi trasero y mis piernas con ternura, "que buena chica..."

Supongo que eso significa que jugué bien nuestro primer juego. Si pudiera aplaudirle, y decir ¡Bravo!, sin duda lo habría hecho. Es un increíble violador de fantasía. Me pregunto si hay una tarjeta de Hallmark para agradecer ese sentimiento.

Comenzó a desatar mis tobillos, acariciándolo durante uno durante unos segundos, sintiendo mis pies y murmurando: "Bien, lindos y cálidos". Como comprobando y asegurandose de que no estuviera fríos por la falta de flujo sanguíneo.

Luego se dio la vuelta frente de mí, vestido con sus pantalones, sin camisa, y lo sentí revisando mis manos ahora.

"Buena chica". Dijo con aprobación, y desastando mis muñecas con cuidado.

A medida que las liberaba, mis brazos quedaron colgados allí por un segundo y frotó hasta cada una con sus manos, besándolas y masajeándolas con cuidado. Besó mi cabeza con un profunda y suave beso, y su voz flotaba por encima de mí como la de un ángel.

"Ven aquí". Dijo en voz baja, "te tengo. Levántate cuidadosamente hacía mí."

Me ayudó a levantar la parte superior de mi cuerpo, acomode mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y en un segundo, estaba en sus brazos, me cargaba como una novia a la cama. Me acomodó en el centro y me cubrió con la sabana y el edredón, rodeando la cama hasta mis pies otra vez, deslizando sus manos bajo la manta, masajeando mis tobillos y piernas con aquellas manos expertas suyas.

Yací ahí, gloriosamente ajena a todo a mi alrededor, excepto a sus expertas manos mientras él besaba y masajeaba cada centímetro de mí, no para hacerme correrme otra vez, sino para relajar mis músculos adoloridos y tranquilizarme.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" -preguntó con verdadera preocupación, sus ojos eran profundos y dudosos.

"Estoy TAN bien." murmuré, cerrando los ojos, en una bruma maravillosa, con una sensación de embriaguez, casi arrastrando las palabras, "Maldición, ¿cómo sabías... cómo lo has hecho, de la nada? ¿Lo estabas planeando?"

"No" me sonrió, frotando mi muñeca en pequeños círculos calientes, besándolas de nuevo, abriendo su boca y cerrando sus labios húmedos sobre mi piel, "Iba a reservar este juego para más tarde, pero luego te vi en los buzones de correo y recordé lo que habías dicho sobre ser tomada por la espalda. Y simplemente... lo hice. No había nadie cerca. Espero que no estés enojada conmigo. Nunca dijiste tu palabra, así que... "

"Dios, Edward, no!" Me senté, tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándolo con fuerza, "Me encantó, por favor, no... no hagas eso. Sé que puedo usar mi palabra, si no me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Y he nunca he estado tan... emocionada, asustada eufórica y FELIZ en toda mi vida. "

Enarco las cejas, como si no me creyera. Pero aun así me dio esa sonrisa torcida que adoro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó.

"No, solo me corrí así porque sentí lástima por ti. " Robé una de sus frases más divertidas y comenzó a reír conmigo.

"Era como si fueras una persona completamente diferente..." le dije después de un minuto, "Como, de verdad me creí todas esas cosas que dijiste... lo sentí hasta en mis huesos. Realmente estaba temblando, Edward, pero fue tan intenso y... salvaje. ¡Ni siquiera mis sueños son tan buenos como tu! "

Tomó aliento y sonrió más, acercándose y dejando que mi cabeza descansara en su regazo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba de nuevo.

"Me alegra..." su voz era maliciosamente profunda, cerré los ojos, queriendo sólo repasar el recuerdo, "me han dicho que interpreto ese papel muy bien, pero siempre me siento un poco nervioso cuando empiezo. "

"No podría decirlo." Admití la verdad, "te sentí complemente en control... y tan malvado. ¡Me pone la piel de gallina ahora, sólo recordar tu voz! Dios!"

Ahora sonrió como un niño, todo rastro de mi oscuro intruso había desaparecido y seguía masajeándome, cuidando excelentemente mi cuerpo después de que el juego había terminado. Tomé nota de eso. Un alma cariñosa, deseosa de cuidar de otra persona, de hacerla siempre feliz y contenta. Ese es el verdadero Edward y lo supe de inmediato. Ahora estaba siendo real, ahora no era falso o ni actuando o ni era una fantasía. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Edward me dejó acostada en la cama recuperándome mientras él se encargaba de la cena. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y recordé mi espalda contra el mostrador mientras lamía y mordía mi pezón, la sensación de que mis pantalones siendo en medio de la cocina, y la satisfacción de luchar con Edward cuando me ataba al banco e hizo lo que quiso conmigo.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba de rodillas junto a mi cama, besando mis ojos cerrados y preguntándome si quería comer allí o en la sala de nuevo. Elegí la cama y tuvimos otro agradable picnic juntos, comiendo filetes y chicharos.

Estaba riendo, en mi bata de osito cariñosito cuando estábamos terminado de comer y Edward estaba diciendo: "Estaba seguro que cuanto te azoté en el trasero iba a escuchar ¡LO MEIN! ¡LO MEIN!"

Casi escupo mi refresco de nuevo, atragantándome con un bocado y tratando de no reírme con él. Me lo pasé y me reí, amaba el sonido de su risa y sus pensamientos sobre nuestro momento de diversión juntos.

Estaba oscureciendo afuera y Edward me preguntó: "¿Aun tenemos terapia hoy?"

Casi tiré mi lata de refresco y lo mire. Tenía los ojos hacia abajo, sobre el plato, y poco a poco los levanto, por debajo sus largas pestañas, como si tuviera miedo de mi respuesta.

"Quiero decir, como que... hice mi juego en tu tiempo." dijo: "Me siento mal por eso."

"¿Tu quieres?" -Pregunté, sorprendida

"Sí, Bella. " Dijo y le lance una mirada, pero luego exhaló un suspiro y dijo en serio: "No, en serio. Me gustaría hablar con... La Dra. Bella, si eso está bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba allí en sus labios y tomé mi último bocado.

"Muy bien, Edward," me incline y besó su nariz: "Vamos a mi oficina."

"Está bien." Me siguió, agarrando su lata de refresco, supongo, para tener algo en las manos mientras hablaba. Me fije que lo hacía sentir más cómodo.

Ajusté mi bata, no me sentía muy profesional en este momento, pero tomé mi cuaderno de mi mochila y revise la grabadora. Había mucho espacio en la cinta, ya que no habíamos tenido conversaciones largas todavía. Ahora que sólo era alrededor de las 7, quizá podríamos tener una larga y agradable conversación. Eso esperaba, a pesar de que el banco seguía en el centro de la habitación, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran.

Me senté en mi silla, descansando mi espalda en el respaldo.

Presioné el botón de grabar y dije: "Edward - sesión 3."

"Hola Edward". Le sonreí como una colegiala, cuando quería ser más como el Dr. Melfi de Los Sopranos.

"Bella Dra. Hola". Sonrió de nuevo, riéndose por un segundo mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco.

"Está bien, Edward, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Empecé, encontrando un buen lugar para comenzar.

"Ummm... no muy bien, en realidad." compartió, "Hasta que llegué a casa, claro."

Me sonrojé y traté de concentrarse. Algo andaba mal y tenía de comportarme estúpidamente y concentrarme en él, tanto como él lo hace conmigo cuando está a cargo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté: "¿Antes de que llegaras a casa?"

"Bueno..." exhaló, jugando con la ficha de su lata de refresco, "tuve que ir trabajar hoy. ... Y desde que me desperté esta mañana, no me sentí como suelo sentirme... cuando tengo que ir trabajar".

Me miró, casi como disculpándose mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos, diciéndole en silencio que continuara, que realmente estaba tratando y podía verlo.

"Vamos, Edward, está bien." lo tranquilice con mi voz, "Lo que sea que digas, está bien. No hay nada malo para nosotros... ¿recuerdas?"

Parecía estar batallando con algo y dijo: "Sí... lo sé..."

Otra vez, silencio. Algo realmente le preocupada. Decidí hacerle a un par de preguntas para ayudarlo.

"¿Fuiste a _Fuego_ el día de hoy?" Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza, mirándome, y luego otra vez, hacia abajo, su lata de refresco retenía todo su interés.

"¿A otra fista?" probé, "¿En la casa de alguien?"

Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado y luego me miró... moviendo la cabeza de nuevo.

Sentía como si estuviera hablando con un niño e incluso había sus ojos una vergüenza infantil. No creo que esto sea un acto. Tengo que proceder con mucho, mucho cuidado aquí.

Muchas veces, Edward era infantil y juguetón, y sabía que era que el niño que nunca pudo ser en el pasado. Algo grave estaba pasando con él y tengo que estar aquí para él.

Edward actuando tan solemne y tan infantil podría significar que tiene miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo, miedo a la ira de un padre, miedo de estar solo otra vez y que lo abandonen otra vez.

Pensé en el tipo de cosas que podrían haber estado haciendo durante el día... y luego me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Sus ojos parecían atemorizados mientras miraban mí epifanía. Podía verlo preparase para mis reacciones. Y miró otra vez hacia abajo a su lata de refresco.

"Edward..." dije con voz muy tranquila, "¿Hiciste algo hoy... con una mujer, a parte de mi? ¿Una cliente?"

Sus ojos ahora me miraban llenos de dolor, con profundo remordimiento y amargura, apretó su mandíbula, cerró los ojos, y asintió.

Bueno, tengo que admitir a estoy enojada. Admito que me duele y me siento utilizada y tengo ganas de llorar y gritar.

Pero sé que Edward se siente todas esas cosas, también. Y la ha pasado peor que yo es hoy. ¿La perra lo lastimó? De inmediato, después de mi dolor, me di cuenta que inmediatamente estaba protegiendo a Edward. No debo exigirle información a menos que quiera dármela.

Tengo que estar ahí para él y mostrarle que, incluso si se acuesta con 200 mujeres más, quiero ayudarlo con ello y que nada de lo que diga puede hacerme abandonarlo ahora.

No es como si fuéramos novios y lo hubiera encontrado acostándose con Rosalie o algo así. Sé que esto es su trabajo y lo sabía cuando comenzó. No se trataba de mi trabajo o mi calificación ahora... lo amo. Siempre lo haré. Se estaba ahogando y trataba de llegar a mí. Voy a estar ahí, siempre, para ayudarlo a encontrar aire.

"Está bien, Edward." mantuve mi voz tan tranquila como antes y me miró con el ceño fruncido y confuso.

"¿Lo está?" -preguntó con sencillez.

"Sí". Respiré, sintiéndome demasiado lejos de él. Quería tomar si mano y poner mis brazos alrededor de él, pero es por eso que la silla de psiquiatra está tan lejos de la paciente... para que esto no suceda. Pero no puedo evitarlo... estoy cerca de él. Quiero estarlo.

"Así que... ¿por qué te sentiste... diferente hoy?" Le pregunté con delicadeza.

Sus ojos miraron los míos. "Sabes por qué." Miró abajo de nuevo.

"¿Por MI culpa?" expresé, sacándolo por fin.

Él asintió con la cabeza, no levanto los ojos.

Una parte de mí bailaba como una niñita por dentro... pero lo dejé de inmediato.

Esto no es gracioso, Edward está sufriendo.

"Muy bien, así que..." hable "Tu sentiste... ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Puedes decirme?"

Resopló otra vez, frustrado, "¡No sé! Sentí como que si te estuviera engañando o algo así. Siento como si te estuviera estoy traicionando. ¿No estas enojada conmigo?"

Pensé por un momento y dijo: "No. No estoy enojada contigo."

Abrió los ojos y me miró con incredulidad, "¿POR QUÉ?"

"Edward..." comencé, "¿Recuerdas la chica con la que dijiste que tuviste una cita? La que tiró la copa en la cara?"

"Sí". Dijo moviendo el anillo de la lata de atrás a delante.

"¿Qué le dijiste cuando te preguntó a que te dedicabas?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"No me acuerdo." Comenzó pero lo corté de inmediato, diciendo: "Sí te acuerdas... vamos, Edward."

Él suspiró y murmuró su respuesta "Dije…me acuesto con mujeres viejas."

"¿Eso es todo?" Levanté una ceja, preguntándome si omitió algo.

"No" no podía mirarme, "Entonces dije... esta noche te está costando $ 500."

Y al mismo tiempo, ambos dijimos: "Ahí fue cuando te tiró la copa en la cara."

Casi me reí, pero me contuve.

"Creí que te gustaba. ¿Qué edad tenía? "Le pregunté.

"25". Dijo.

"Y tu debes haber tenido... 24?" -Le pregunté, pidiendo que lo confirmara.

"¿Así que 25 es vieja ahora?" Le sonreí, "¿Y era muy bonita?"

"Sí, mucho." Contestó, mirando la lata de nuevo.

"Y ella te gustaba."

"Sí, hasta que me echó la copa en la cara." Señaló.

"Pero no lo ves, que te gustaba, así que la insultaste a propósito y utilizaste tu trabajo para alejarla?" Le pregunté con cautela, "Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras un bailarín? O que estabas el negocio del entretenimiento? Al menos eso sido más suave y habría facilitado las cosas un poco en lugar de tu respuesta, "me acuesto con mujeres viejas Eso no es todo lo que haces, Edward. "

"¿Qué sentido tiene?" me miró y alzó la voz un poco, "Podría haber dicho esas cosas, y luego habría salido conmigo una y otra vez... y me encariñaría... y entonces averiguaría a lo que realmente me dedico y me dejaría. Así que te pregunto... ¿qué sentido tiene? "

"¿Estás tratando de alejarme ahora, Edward?" Le pregunte en voz baja y no respondió. Se enfurruñó un poco, mirando su lata de refresco un poco más.

"¿Hmm?" -Pregunté, esperando, "Te gustó un poco y tienes miedo de encariñarte. No tenías que decirme de hoy -. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho... pero me lo dijiste, creo, porque pensaste que me enojaría tanto contigo que te correría... te diría que te fuera al infierno... y no volvieras nunca... me estoy acercando aquí? "

No quería decirlo, pero parte de mí se sentía herida al pensar que el juego de roles que hicimos juntos fue para hacer que lo odiara menos. Decirme, justo después de que habíamos hecho el amor que había estado con otra mujer temprano, el mismo día... aguanta Bella, llora después, no ahora.

"Yo... solo..." comenzó y luego se detuvo.

"No, Edward, sigue hablando... no seré la única en hablar aquí, quiero que digas lo que está en tu mente. Vamos." Lo animé en voz baja.

"Siento... cuando estoy contigo...", dijo, "Como si no estuviera trabajando... Es como jugar. Es agradable… y divertido... y tu eres tan... (Cerró los ojos y los abrió otra vez)... dulce... e inocente. Tus ojos me miran y no estoy trabajando, estoy con una hermosa amiga... y me sentía enfermo hoy, al no decirte a dónde iba y qué iba a hacer. Sentí como si estuviera... arruinando lo que pasó entre nosotros... anoche. Y no quería arruinar eso."

"Edward..."

"Quiero decir, sé que soy un juguete contratado." Empezó y yo frunci el ceño cuando me cortó: "Y sé que odias escuchar eso pero es verdad. Soy solo para complacerte, se supone que no debo herir tus sentimientos y supone que no deberías gustarme tanto como lo haces. Y no puedo dejar estos trabajos porque los necesito, Bella. No puedo perder mi trabajo. "

"Está bien, está bien." Podía verlo tensarse y molestarse cada vez, y esta vez, quise calmarlo, "Nadie te está pidiendo que dejes tu trabajo, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? Tome aire. Bien. Relájate por un minuto. Ninguno de los dos hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo cierra los ojos y respira. "

Esto parecía tranquilizarlo y me alegré.

"Bien". Dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio: "Esta... es una situación muy confusa en la que nos hemos puesto. No voy a negar eso. A mi me gustas también, y tal vez te trato diferente a tus otras clientes. Pueden lastimarte, mangonearte, tratarte tan mal como lo hacen... y después te conozco y no soy como ellas. Soy callada y trato de ser gentil... "

"ERES gentil." me corrigió.

"Gracias." Traté de no sonreír demasiado, antes continuar, "Y soy muy gentil contigo... y tal vez eso te recuerda tu pasado... cuando alguien como yo... te acarició y durmió contigo, te besó suavemente y jugó contigo, cenó contigo y te amó. Y ahora, esta sintiendo todas esas cosas de nuevo y estás recordando... lo maravilloso que era.

Creo que eso es realmente lo que estas sintiendo y estábamos sintiendo hoy, cuando llegó la hora de dejarlo e ir a trabajar. No se trata tanto de mí... es lo que te hago sentir de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. "

"No" parecía que estaba de acuerdo conmigo hasta que dije que no era sobre mí.

"Realmente me gustas, Bella." Corrigió, "No tiene nada que ver con mi pasado. No te disminuyas Bella. Eres una gran chica!"

Me sentía aliviada, pero sé que estoy tras algo aquí, aunque mi corazón no quiera aceptarlo

"Gracias a Edward." Le sonreí, mi pierna temblaba un poco. Puse mi mano sobre ella, sujetándola debajo de mi cuaderno.

"Pero creo que es realmente a tu novia a quien tenías miedo de traicionar cuando te fuiste de esta mañana... no tanto a mi. Sólo conocemos hace 3 días. Nada de lo que haga o diga te haría sentir enfermo por dentro. ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas... sobre ella? "

"¿Quién?" se rostro se convirtió en piedra, mirándome.

"La chica..." Me aclaré la garganta, "Tal vez… podrías decirme su nombre hoy?"

Ojos bajos, el cuerpo tenso. No me lo va a decir hoy.

"Está bien, olvida eso." Lo dejé, "¿Qué tal si... me dice cómo se conocieron?."

Se relajó un poco ahora y dijo: "En la escuela. En la universidad."

"Hábleme de cuando se enamoraron." Le dijo, casi como una sugerencia.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" -preguntó, claramente luchando internamente de nuevo.

"Vamos, Edward, se valiente." Le di un empujón verbalmente, "hice lo del banco."

Sonrió y luego se tensó... exhaló y dijo: "Estaba estudiando medicina. Ella estudiaba arte y fotografía. Estábamos en mundos separados. Probablemente no nos hubiéramos conocido, pero me pusieron por accidente en una de sus clases de arte, el chico realmente se había inscrito en la clase era Edward Callen. Supongo que lo escribieron mal, pero estaba sentado en esta clase de pintura y me habría salido... pero luego... la vi. ... Y no pude moverme. No pude... "

Le sonreí, amándolo tanto mientras se iba abriendo un poco más. Asombrándome a mí misma, no estaba enojada por su trabajo de hoy... o molesta. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que después de conocerme por dos días, renunciaría a su vida y me tomaría en sus brazos y viviríamos felices para siempre o algo así? Necesitaba aceptar a Edward por lo que es... LO bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Todos él. Eso es lo que hace un terapeuta... eso es lo que un AMIGO hace... eso es lo hace que alguien que... te ama

Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos y me alegró que estuviera cada vez más oscuro, además evitABA los ojos, así que era seguro que no vería lo mucho que me conmovió que me hablara así conmigo.

"Estaba tratando de pintar en mi caballete, rodeado por estos Picassos, no tenia idea de cómo mezclar los colores, mUcho menos como PINTAR algo en el lienzo. La profesora me preguntó si estaba haciendo algo abstracto. Le dije que no y ella dijo, sólo pinta lo que ves, querido. ¡Y era un plato de fruta! "

No pude evitarlo, tuve que reírme de eso. Podía imaginarlo haciendo eso, todo por la atención de una chica.

Él se rió, mirándome.

"Era tan jodidamente triste." Se mordió el labio inferior, muy a gusto ahora.

"Después de la clase paso a mi lado y le dije hola y ella me saludó y miró mi pintura con esta mirada de... horror en su cara... y dijo, tus ojos están bien? Y ambos empezamos a reír y me ofreció un poco de ayuda con mi "arte" después de la escuela, o dijo que podría recomendarme un buen oculista. Y eso fue todo. Nunca me separe de ella después de eso."

Su rostro estaba tan encendido y lleno de luz hasta que agregó, "Hasta que dejé la universidad, claro".

Odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que preguntarle de nuevo sobre de su dolor... y su fuente.

"Así que... durante toda la universidad, te quedaste con ella, y después de que la universidad terminó, después de que se graduó... que pasó entonces?"

Miró alrededor, luchando internamente otra vez... dudando.

"Bella..." me miró, con los ojos húmedos.

"Tómate tu tiempo... no me iré." Le aseguré, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Finalmente, después de un largo de respiraciones profundas e intentos, dijo, "Nos… casamos"

Inclinó la cabeza, aferrándose a su pelo y cerrando los ojos.

"Eso es bueno." Sonaba positiva, "¿Fue una boda bonita?"

"Nos casamos en una maldita estación de policía, con un Juez de Paz." Siseé, sonaba muy enojado por eso "¡Ni siquiera pude darle una hermosa boda!"

"Pero estay seguro de que no importaba." le dijo en voz baja, mirando sólo el pelo y apretando los puños en el, "Te quería y estoy segura de que no le importaba cómo o dónde se casaron. ¿No lo crees, Edward?"

"Eres una chica." No levantó la vista, pero su voz era muy tensa, "¿No quieres TU una boda bonita, un hermoso vestido, flores, tu familia, música? ¡La verdad, Bella!"

No podía mentirle ahora.

"Sí." Admití.

Exhaló, y sonaba casi como si estuviera llorando en silencio.

"Pero si eso significaba casarme con un hombre rico al que no amo..." le informó "no significaría nada. Toda esa basura es solo la crema del pastel. Lo más importante es, tener al hombre que amas... y que él desee pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Eso significa para más mí que una boda en un palacio! "

"Y después de todo a lo que renunciaste por ella, todo lo que perdiste y pasaste por ella mientras ella iba a la escuela..." le dijo, "estoy segura de que sabía lo afortunada que era, Edward. Tener amor verdadero. Es por eso que se casó contigo. Y estoy segura, también, de que estaba muy feliz ese día".

Yo lo estaría.

Una larga pausa, se sintió entre nosotros durante largo rato.

Finalmente Edward dijo: "Gracias, Bella. Nunca lo pensé... de esa manera."

Sonreí, respondiendo: "A veces estamos demasiado cerca de las cosas para ver el cuadro completo. Sólo tienes que retroceder de vez en cuando, es como mirar un cuadro."

Resolló, con la cabeza agachada todavía y yo fingí mirar mi cuaderno, mientras que Edward ponía su lata de refresco sobre la mesa y rápidamente se secó los ojos, respirando profundamente otra vez.

Odio verlo llorar. Quiero tanto abrazarlo. Quiero besar sus lágrimas y decirle que lo amo y que no está solo.

Pero no puede estar solo. Esa llamada telefónica. Él le había dicho Te amo a alguien.

No puedo admitir que escuche eso, él me mataría.

"Entonces, avancemos un poco..." Tomé una respiración y seguí adelante, sintiendo que estábamos haciendo progresos reales aquí "Después de casarse, ¿consiguieron un lugar juntos? Por lo menos esto significa que ya no estabas en las calles, ¿verdad? "

"No, no más calles." me sonrió, la piel bajo sus ojos todavía un poco brillantes, "Conseguimos un loft -. Una gran cuarto con un baño, incluso más pequeño que el tuyo"

Sonreí y me miró rápidamente.

"No quiero decir que el tuyo sea demasiado pequeño, quise decir que..." siempre era tan rápido para pedir disculpas.

"Es pequeño". Le dije: "No estoy ofendida por la verdad. Sigue."

Hizo una mueca enojado consigo mismo por un segundo y dijo: "Fuimos muy felices por un tiempo. Sin luna de miel. Sin muebles. Tuvimos que ahorrar para eso y las pocas cosas que teníamos no las dieron sus padres. Pero muchas parejas comienzan de esa manera. Teníamos una cama, en el piso, pero era suave. "

Veo problemas incluso antes de que diga las palabras. Puede ser lindo, al principio, no tener nada al principio, pero los problemas de dinero puede matar un matrimonio, en especial uno nuevo.

Esto es muy triste, Edward quería ser médico y ahora no puede darse el lujo de comprar muebles para su primer departamento con su esposa. Eso tenía que carcomerlo.

"¿Entonces sus padres eran buenos contigo?" pregunté.

"Sí, mucho." Dijo de inmediato: "Ellos siempre fueron amables conmigo y su padre incluso me ofreció un trabajo en su fábrica. Hacen ganchos, de los de plástico."

"Y... ¿tomaste ese trabajo?"

"No, Tan- "se detuvo y cerró los ojos," Ella... (Me miró con tristeza otra vez, pidiendo disculpas)... no quería dejar Nueva York. Sus padres viven en muy lejos de aquí. Ella quería ser artista y un fotógrafa y me dijo que para hacer eso, tenía que estar en Nueva York.

Así que amablemente le dijo que no a su padre y tratamos de hacer funcionar las cosas aquí. Incluso nos pidieron vivir con ellos en su casa por un tiempo, pero ella no quería hacer eso, tampoco. Sus padres no son ricos, son de... clase media baja. Ahorraron toda su vida para enviarla a la universidad y entonces tenían muy poco más en su cuenta de ahorros. Pero son gente buena y afectuosa, con los pies en la tierra. "

"Y... ¿cómo le fue?" -Pregunté, sin insistir demasiado en el hecho de que casi me dijo su nombre o donde vivían sus padres.

"No muy bien." Dijo, frotándose las manos a lo largo de su brazo, "Tomé un trabajo como cajero... Y ella trató de encontrar un trabajo tomando fotos, como, en bodas. Pero tuvo que comenzar como asistente de un fotógrafo y pagaban muy poco. Sé que como hombre, es mi trabajo para proporcionar la mayor parte del dinero para la casa, pero no podía conseguir nada remotamente bien pagado. Cada día iba a buscar otra cosa, algo mejor. Todos los días no había nada. Solía ver los estupidos anuncios para acompañantes femeninas y todo el dinero que ofrecían y me ría y le decía a ella... ¿puedes creer la mierda que hace la gente para ganarse la vida? Y nos reíamos de esas personas".

Una vez más, su cabeza cayó en sus manos y su respiración se volvió entrecortada y áspera.

"Probablemente se reiría de mí ahora... al ver lo que soy." Dijo, casi para sí mismo.

Esperé un minuto y luego pregunte: "¿Comenzaron a pelear... ustedes dos?"

Iba a preguntar si se divorciaron, pero me estaba saltando cosas y no quería entrometerme aquí demasiado pronto.

"Peleábamos todo el tiempo." Dijo, su voz llena de emoción "siempre por dinero. Maldita porquería. Una vez compró una caja de dulces y le grité y lo arrojé por la ventana. Fui un cabrón con ella..."

Lloró un poco más ahora... y tuve que mirar hacia otro lado y limpie mis propios ojos, esperando que no me viera. Odiaba verlo tan herido. Pero tenía que sacarlo.

Odio tener que preguntarle esto.

"¿Alguna vez... se torno violento?" Me atreví y me miró, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba.

"No, Bella. " Me miró como si debería saber mejor "Yo, en verdad, nunca golpearía a una mujer. Sólo ligeramente, jugando, ahora... Pero... entonces... no, nunca la habría lastimado de esa forma, quiero decir. Joseph y Katherine siempre me enseñaron... vas a reírte de esto... a respetar a las mujeres. Me alegra que tampoco puedan verme ahora. "

"Nadie se ríe, Edward." Le dijo claramente mientras él me miraba, más suavemente ahora, y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos otra vez.

"Así que, ¿alguna vez trataste de buscar ayuda?" Le pregunté: "Como terapia de pareja o..."

"No podía costearlo." espetó, como si este tema hubiera surgido antes: "¿Sabes cuanto cobran esos charlatanes?"

Me miró cuando hice una mueca y me reí, "Lo siento, Bella. No me refiera a ti. Tal vez, si hubiéramos hablado con alguien como tú, hubiéramos sido más felices. Pero nunca podría HABERTE costeado. Todo lo bueno es tan malditamente caro. "

Dímelo a mí, quería decir: $ 20.000. Pero luego me odie por pensar en ello.

De repente, me importó un bledo que le pagué para estar aquí. Está aquí y me necesita y lo amo. El resto es basura en este momento.

"¿Ella... quería ir a terapia de pareja?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Dijo recostándose en el sofá, lamiendo sus labios cuando miró hacia otro lado, pensando, "Pero le prometí que intentaría ser un mejor esposo. Lo juré."

"¿Y... lo intentaste?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Él me miró molesto "Pero aun así no iba bien entre nosotros. No peleábamos ni gritábamos más... pero no hablamos mucho, tampoco. Nos convertimos en extraños. Difícilmente…. hacíamos el amor. Y cuando lo hacíamos, era forzado y simple. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. "

"Y... ¿qué pasó entonces?" Le pregunté.

"Nada." Sus ojos se hicieron duros y fríos en un segundo.

"¿Nada?" Repetí.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora?" preguntó.

"Pero Edward, creo…"

"¿Por favor, Bella?" tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y no pude empujarlo para seguir adelante cuando me dijo por favor de esa manera. Soy demasiado blanda.

"Está bien." Fui a las preguntas de mi cuaderno: "Pero no creo que te gusten a mis preguntas, tampoco".

"Pruébame". Me retó.

"Está bien." Elegí una muy difícil porque quería seguir hablando de su matrimonio y su destrucción, a sabiendas de que era el principio del fin para Edward.

"Háblame de la primera vez que te vendiste." Le dijo con frialdad, como si leyera las pregunta.

Dios, Edward, lo siento. No respondas eso.

"Bien". Edward frunció el ceño y lo dijo siseando, no lo culpó.

"No quise decirlo así, Edward." intentado débilmente corregir mis duras palabras, pero él me lanzó una mirada.

"¿Quieres oírlo o no?" su rostro era de piedra.

"Quiero oírlo." Me obligué a decir y contuve las lágrimas.

Pero, ¿realmente quiero escuchar esto?

"Bueno, después de que fui… _contratado_ por Victoria..." Su voz era dura " aprendí el arte de bailar, actuar mi papel en el club. Emmett y Jasper eran como mis maestros. Aprendí rápido y descubrí que era bueno para ser Edward, bailarín exótico. Y eso fue todo lo que hice por un tiempo.

Una noche, Victoria me llamo a su oficina y me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí. Un trabajo que me pagaría $ 5.000 dólares extra. Me dijeo que tenía que bailar un privado para un cliente muy especial. Dijo que era dinero fácil y que tenía que acompañarla a su casa y hacer lo que me dijera. Sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo que hiciera y así se lo dije.

Dijo que ella era mi dueña y que le debía mi vida y sabía que tenía razón. Así que fui con la mujer y le hice el amor mientras su marido miraba desde su silla en la esquina, masturbándose todo el tiempo.

Luego se acercó a nosotros y me detuve, pensando que iba a golpearme o algo. Pero no, no quería golpear, me inclinó sobre su esposa y trató de cogerme por detrás mientras aun estaba dentro de su esposa.

Fue sólo la esposa la que me salvó de eso. Salí corriendo de allí y caminé 8kms de vuelta al club y le dije a Victoria que nunca se haría nada con hombres y que si eso era lo que ella quería que hiciera, prefería morir en ese momento. Declaró no saber sobre el marido, pero desde entonces, nunca intentó algo así de nuevo. Soy solo para mujeres y, desde ese día, sólo he... trabajado con mujeres. Bonita historia, ¿no? "

No dije nada y Edward dijo, "Te dije que mi vida era horrible. ¿Por qué me quieres aquí, Bella? Alguien como yo no pertenece a este lugar, con alguien como tú. Estoy en tanta mierda que nunca podré estar limpio de nuevo. "

"Te lo dije, Edward, no me vas a alejarme". Le dije de nuevo, siendo firme, "Deja de tratar. Estarás aquí por dos semanas. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero ser tu amiga... si me dejas. Por favor permítemelo Edward. Te…. (Me detuve y me miró, agudamente)... amo tenerte aquí conmigo. "

No respondió y recordé mis planes para esta noche con Edward, antes de que fuera rudamente atacado.

"Hey!" Me puse de pie y presioné el botón de stop de mi grabadora, "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Edward. Espero que te guste. Es lo que había planeado para nosotros esta noche."

Sus ojos me siguieron, en silencio y con tristeza y pensé que, por un segundo que pel creyó que iba a pedirle algo sexual... y bellamente no parecía interesado en nada de eso en este momento. Eso me alegró tanto.

Fui a mi mochila y saque una pequeña caja rectangular, envuelta en papel brillante de aluminio azul, con un pequeño listón blanco en él.

Su rostro cayó, y luego arrugo la frente, sin saber lo que me proponía.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y deje caer la caja en su regazo, "Feliz... Día de Edward". Lo inventé en ese momento.

"Feliz Día de Edward?" –preguntó mirando la caja, no me creía,

"Síp". Mentí, "Hoy es el Día de Edward y todos los Edwards del mundo celebran. Por lo tanto, ábrelo."

"Bella," me dio una mira frágil, las lágrimas todavía humedecían su cara, "No deberías comprarme regalos..."

"Sólo ábrelo, eres un dolor en el trasero!" le grite, riendo y sonriéndole. **[Literalmente dice pain in the ass, que significa "dolor en el trasero" o latoso, o fastidioso]**

Me sonrió, "dolor en el trasero, ¿eh?"

"Sí, literalmente." Miré el banco y lo empuje un poco con mi brazo, "ábrelo".

"Chiquilla tonta..." murmuró, quitando la tapa, y le sonreí a la cara mientras quitaba la envoltura de papel y viendo una camisa de dormir, grande, negra con delgadas líneas rojas atravesándola y hacia abajo.

Sonrió y la sostuvo en alto, era enorme, demasiado grande para él, pero lo tocó como si fuera invaluable.

"Oooh, una camisa... para dormir, ¿verdad? Es tan suave!" Actuó agradecido por ella, pero no lo entendió. No hasta que le dije lo que era en realidad.

Lo tomé y me deshice de la caja, diciendo: "Ven aquí cariño."

Dijo que con un profundo sentimiento verdadero, sin bromear.

Plegué la camisa a lo largo del cuello y la coloqué sobre su cabeza, diciendo: "Sé que la regla número uno dice que nunca debes usar una camisa aquí..."

Dejé que sus manos se deslizaran por las mangas mientras el me miraba cuando seguí hablando.

"Pero voy a cambiar mi regla." Le informe, ahora ambas mando en las mangas. Perfecto. Cubría cada centímetro de su pecho, y algo más, incluso ocultando su linda pelvis.

"Quiero que uses esta camisa, porque significas más para mí que un par de pectorales perfectos, un estómago de lavadero y grandes hombros musculosos. Quiero que estes calientito y cubierto y, quiero abrazarte toda la noche esta noche. Porque lo mereces, Edward. Creo que lo necesitas y lo anhelas... has sido descuidado también... y lo has sido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y porque... yo... "

Te amo… Te amo… dilo…Te amo…tres pequeñas palabras…no es gran cosa. Pero lo es.

"De verdad me preocupo por ti, Edward, muchísimo." Me acobarde.

Pero sus ojos eran tiernos, tristes y solitarios.

"¿Eso está bien?" Utilizado su frase favorita otra vez, mis brazos alrededor de él mientras apoyaba mi frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos, esperando no estar sobrepasando los límites, rezando para que me lo permitiera y no se asustara de nuevo.

Después de una larga pausa, y algunas respiraciones profundas, Edward dijo, "Sí, Bella."

Lo miré y le preguntó: "¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? ¿O solo estas tratando de tranquilizarme otra vez?"

"No" dijo sin dudarlo, con un poco de tristeza aun en su voz: "Quiero que me abraces, Bella. Creo... que incluso puede ser… mejor que el sexo... un poco."

Le sonreí, tan feliz mientras él me sonreía, y le planté un beso en los labios, era salado por sus lágrimas. Mi pobre amor.

Tomé su mano que estaba cubierta por la larga manga y dije: "Ven conmigo, ángel."

Hizo una mueca por la palabra y me siguió, "No digas eso, ¡me siento como una chica!"

"Eres... mi chica." Le informé con una risita mientras trataba de hacerme cosquillas por el comentario.

"No, no." Me aleje de él, para apagar las luces y esponjar las almohadas para que poder apoyarme correctamente para esto.

Me acosté, con mi bata puesta cuando me miró pidiéndome ayuda.

"Ven aquí". Le dije, tomando su cara entre mis manos y besando sus ojos, y cada lágrima debajo de ellos.

"No me gusta hacerte llorar, sabes." susurre, "Pero es bueno, es como se comienza a sanar, Edward. Me alegra lloraras... pero... me duele, también."

Seguí besando los lugares húmedos y salados en su rostro mientras el permanecía sentado allí, en silencio, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados.

"No debería sentir eso, al ser psiquiatra." Le dije entre besos, "Pero... me preocupo por ti tanto que soy demasiado blanda contigo. Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y besé sus labios con mi boca abierta, y lamiendo y cerrando suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos. Terminé el beso antes de tiempo porque no quería excitarlo o que me tentara a tener dulce y magnífico sexo con él otra vez. Quería que esta noche fuera pura, inocente y amorosa... sólo para él.

"Nunca lo diré." Susurró "Aunque me torturen."

Se rió de su propia broma y me recosté en la cama con él, sosteniéndolo cerca y dejando descansar su mejilla en mi pecho, mis labios dando pequeños besos en su cálido cabello. Sonreí por como las puntitas de su pelo rebelde me hacían cosquillas en el cuello y en las mejillas y escuche a Edward suspirar... un suspiro feliz, mientras cerrabamos nuestros ojos y nos dejabamos dormir así... como uno.

Escuché un par de sollozos, pero no hice caso, no quería avergonzarlo. El ego masculino es muy frágil. Seguí acariciándolo y abrazándolo un poco más fuerte hacía ami.

"¿Bella?" -susurró-.

"Sí, ¿Edward?"

"Tanya". Respiró, "Su nombre era... Tanya."

/

Próximo Capítulo:

10 Vienes al Infierno Conmigo


	10. Vas al Infierno Conmigo

**Ahora si, versión corregida y aumentada. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**10 Vienes al Infierno Conmigo**

**BPOV **

Abrí los ojos y todavía podía sentir su cara sobre mi cuerpo. Poco a poco traté de quitarme el sueño de los ojos, tratando de no moverme demasiado para no despertarlo. Anoche había sido maravilloso y creo que hubo un gran avance para nosotros dos, pero me di cuenta en el transcurso de la noche lo difícil que fue para Edward que lo abrazará.

Sospechaba que estuvo llorando en silencio en algunos momentos durante la noche, pero no hizo sonido o sollozo alguno. Pero podía sentir la humedad sobre mi bata aquí y allá, y luego estaban los resoplidos. Tal vez Edward se estaba resfriando. Sí, claro, en mayo.

Incluso una o dos veces, comenzó a alejarse de mí y hacia su lado de la cama, pero no lo solté. Odiaba admitirlo, pero abrazarlo toda la noche no era sólo para su beneficio, sino también para el mío.

Nunca antes había tenido a nadie a quien abrazar de esta manera, para acariciarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo de esta forma. Y sé que, antes de que me de cuenta... estará empacando sus cosas y se irá, nunca volveré a escuchar su voz o volveré a ver esos ojos suaves y llenos de dolor.

Siempre podía ir a _Fuego_ y encontrarlo allí si lo extrañaba mucho. Ugh. Patético. Edward va a pensar que soy una acosadora psicótica o algo así. Y la idea de que esté trabajando, mientras estoy sentada, languideciendo por él... IUUUU. No, no voy a hacer eso. Solo nos incomodaría a ambos y me recordaría que Edward solo hizo un trabajo para mí, que eso es todo lo que signifiqué para él, y que se terminó. Y a menos que tuviera otros $ 20,000 escondidos por ahí, no querría nada conmigo.

Peor aún tendría que ver como era acariciado y lamido por otras mujeres y probablemente me arrestarían por arrancarles el cabello.

Pero dijo que piensa en mí como una amiga.

Madura, Bella, probablemente se lo dice a cada mujer. ¿Cómo sabes que no está engañándote justo ahora? No, discutí conmigo misma, eso es una locura. No tengo nada más que él quiera. ¿Qué querría de mí, además de mi dinero?

Oh Dios. Un pensamiento paranoico se coló en mi mente. Tal vez esto tenga algo que ver con mi papá. Es jefe de policía. Tal vez Edward tiene algún tipo de cuenta que saldar con él... No. Yo encontré a Edward, no al revés. Que estúpida soy.

¿Por qué sigo dudando de él? ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en él?

Entonces oí la voz de Edward diciendo anoche: "Sabes porqué."

Dejé ir los pensamientos estúpidos de una venganza contra mi padre y comencé a acariciar el brazo de Edward de nuevo, el brazo que tenía sobre mi estómago, mientras su silencio y rostro angelical descansaban cómodamente en mi pecho. Mis labios suavemente besaron su cabeza, dejando que las puntas de su cabello ondulado y color bronce que parecía brillar a la luz del sol naciente cosquillearan mi nariz.

Eres terriblemente y absolutamente hermoso... pensé. Incliné mi cabeza un poco y le di un pequeño vistazo a su rostro ahora iluminado y sonreí, ahogando una risita.

Sus labios hacían un encantador puchero y se veían tan suaves y espesos, quería besarlos hasta que estuvieran adoloridos, por desgracia estaban atravesados por dos líneas húmedas.

Mi corazón me duele tanto por él, y aunque me daba vergüenza admitirlo, las lágrimas de Edward realmente me asustaron anoche. Nunca había visto llorar a un hombre antes y eso me agitó.

Pero, de nuevo, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, aprender a manejarlo si voy a ser una buena doctora algún día. Siento que tengo que cerrar mis sentimientos para hacer este trabajo correctamente. ¿Pero acaso no son los sentimientos y las emociones de lo que se trata? ¿Por qué debo ser tan dura para ayudar a mi paciente? ¿Por qué no puedo no puedo abrazarlo, sostener su mano y llorar con ellos?

Una vez pensé en hacer eso con cientos de pacientes, día a día, ahora sabía la respuesta: eso me mataría.

Me asomé a mi despertador y vi que los números digitales rojos marcaban las 6:47. Tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí un poco más con mi dulzura. Apreté mis brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor de su camisa extra grande y cerré los ojos, imaginando que era la señora Cullen, y que era un domingo cualquiera y teníamos todo el día para yacer juntos, haciendo el amor y bebiendo café, leyendo el periódico en la cama. Es un cliché que por lo general no me gustaba. Pero con él en el cuadro, parecía tan hermoso... e imposible.

Suspiré y me di cuenta de que Edward no ronca. Es tan silencioso e inmóvil. Este es el día 4. Jueves. Aun faltan diez días más. Esa es una buena cantidad de tiempo... y sin embargo es muy poco. Me lo imaginé cargando su bolso en la mano, lanzándolo por encima de su hombro y poniéndose las gafas de sol. Besándome una última vez y diciendo algo terrible, como: "Gracias Bella, por tenerme. Me la pase muy bien."

Y entonces él se va con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mi mundo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor. ¿Podré mantener una estúpida sonrisa en la cara cuando pasé eso? ¡NO! No soy tan buena actriz.

En mi mente estaba mi imagen tirada en el suelo, aferrándome a la pierna de Edward mientras él trata de liberarse de un tirón y salir mientras sollozo y le ruego que se quede. Ugh. Eso se parece más a mí.

Comencé a pensar sobre lo que dijo anoche, sabía que tendría que actualizar mis notas y escuchar las cintas en la escuela y ver que he pasado por alto hasta ahora. ¿Estoy bromeando? Me lo estoy perdiendo todo. Me tope contra un muro anoche cuando le pregunte lo qué pasó entre Tanya y él después de que se casaron y los problemas de dinero comenzaron a separarlos.

Nada, dijo. Nada.

A menos que ella se desvaneciera en el aire, había más que necesitaba entender. Tenía que ir más profundo. Ella debe haberlo dejado, o... ¡Dios! espero que no haya muerto. Eso explicaría las lágrimas y su tristeza. Si él no llora y nunca lidia con el dolor, eso explicaría la liberación emocional, ahora que lo estoy haciendo hablar más sobre esto.

Se llamaba Tanya. Eso fue lo que dijo. _LLAMABA_. Bueno, eso podría significar que todavía está viva, pero ya no esta en su vida... o podría ser que hubiera muerto.

Quizá podría pedirle a mi padre que la investigara. No, eso está muy mal. No quiero averiguar nada de esa forma. Quiero que sea Edward quien me lo diga.

Odio los misterios, ¡Esto me está volviendo loca! Me gustaría poder hipnotizarlo y preguntarle todo lo que quiero saber de una vez. Entonces podría ayudarlo más rápido. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que jugar al detective en este trabajo. Pero toda persona oculta algo, cuando comienzas a hacer preguntas. A nadie le gusta mostrar su lado malo y el dolor en las primeras visitas.

Todo el mundo miente. Todo el mundo se esconde. Incluso yo.

¿Y qué fue eso sobre Victoria? Dijo que Edward le pertenecía y que le salvó la vida ¿Y él sabía que estaba en lo cierto? Capté eso, pero lo deje pasar porque estaba enojándose. Tengo que escuchar mis cintas de nuevo, con mucha atención.

No puedo esperar para hablar un poco más con James. Tengo que ser cuidadosa y no decirle mucho. No confío completamente tanto en él, tampoco. Algo en sus ojos. No son muy cálidos.

Me gustaría tener mi cuaderno. Pero en este momento estoy debajo de 90 kg de perfección. Y muy feliz por eso.

De repente, una sirena cruzó la calle hacia abajo, un camión de bomberos creo. Era agudo y rápido, haciendo un sonido de WOOO-WOOO-WOOO. A medida que se acercaba, aumentaba en intensidad y supe que iba a despertarlo. Me gustaría poder alcanzar la ventana y cerrarla... pero anoche hizo mucho calor y estaba abrazando a mi ángel para que la brisa de la noche se sintiera celestial.

Y el camión rojo se detuvo a pocos edificios abajo, las sirenas sonaban y el motor zumbaba ruidosamente.

EPOV

Gire en la esquina de nuestra calle, contento de estar cerca de casa. Estaba cansado y avergonzado y necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un rato.

Mis ojos inmediatamente detectaron las parpadeantes luces azules y rojas – la policía. Disminuí un poco la velocidad, miré hacia al frente en la oscuridad. Hay autos por todas partes. Nuestra casa está arriba al otro lado de la calle por lo que deben haber hecho algún arresto o hubo un accidente por aquí.

Todo el maldito camino de mierda está bloqueado, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy pasar? A lo mejor se mueven y me dejan pasar.

Haciéndome hacia un lado, no pudiendo conducir más lejos por todos los coches de la policía y la gente alrededor, me detuve cerca de la policía que estaba allí de pie, hablando por una radio.

"Señor, no puede pasar por aquí." me dijo el policía, casi ni me miró mientras hablaba por su radio, haciendo caso omiso de mí.

"¿Cómo sugiere que llegue a casa con todo esto en mi camino?" Tenía una mala actitud, demasiado cansado como para ser cortés en este momento.

"No me importa cómo llegue a casa, señor" dijo el policía como un robot, sin tono,"Regrese y de la vuelta, es todo lo que puedo decirle. "

Empezó a darse la vuelta y alejarse de mí y lo llamé, muy enojado ahora.

"¡Oficial!" -Grité, pero él siguió alejándose.

Iba a llamarlo otra vez o tal vez salir del coche, pero realmente no tenía necesidad de que me arrestaran.

"Maldito idiota." Me dije, poniéndome en reversa y girando, sosteniéndome del asiento del pasajero mientras conducía hacia atrás, saliendo de mi maldita calle " increíble... son las 4 de la mañana..."

Rodee toda la calle, más allá de mi edificio de apartamentos, 10 cuadras más lejos, antes de que pudiera girar y entrar en ella. Ahora eran casi las 5 am y estaba muy enojado y fastidiado.

En este otro extremo, pude oír sirenas. Y de nuevo, más coches de policía bloquearon el camino, los policías por todos lados, rascándose el trasero, ganándose mis impuestos.

¡Maldita sea!" Dije, derrapando mi coche en la acera y salí dando un portazo fuerte mientras caminaba hacia ellos, unos cinco reunidos allí.

"Señor, señor-dijo uno de ellos me dijo: "Esta calle está cerrada, por favor, regrese a su vehículo."

"¿Qué?" Lo miré y traté de ver a través de la calle de mi edificio, pero estaba oscuro y las luces de la policía no me dejaban ver, mierda!

"¡Esta es mi calle!" Le expliqué un poco en voz alta, "Yo vivo aquí, ¿cómo es que la calle está cerrada?"

Traté de rodearlos, pero uno de los policías más me gritó y se puso delante de mí, bloqueándome.

"¡Señor!" -gritó de nuevo, " ¡Le dije que vuelva a su vehículo!"

"¡Sólo quiero ir a casa y a DORMIR, Dios!" Fruncí el ceño y les grité: "No puede decirme que no puedo ir a mi apartamento! ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Qué han hecho, encontraron a Bin Laden o algo así?"

Otro policía se acercó a nosotros mientras discutíamos y preguntó: "¿Cuál es su problema, señor?"

"Mi problema es que vivo en esta calle y no puedo entrar, por ninguno de los dos malditos lados!" Traté de mantener mi voz baja, "Es tarde, quiero dormir un poco y he estado dando vueltas como un idiota, y nadie me deja entrar!"

"Déjeme ver su licencia." me dijo, extendiendo la mano enguantada.

"Oh, ¿no me cree?" me mofé, moviendo la cabeza y tomando mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero, "bien, aquí esta".

Lo saqué y se la di, entornando los ojos y tratando de ver por la calle mientras él la miraba, luego me miró por un segundo.

"¿Ve?" Traté de sonreír, arrebatándole mi licencia de la mano, " no estaba mintiendo. No soy un periodista o lo que sea, sólo quiero ir a dormir."

"Venga conmigo, señor.", El policía me tomó del brazo y por un segundo pensé que iba a detenerme, pero comenzó a caminar rápidamente pasando los coches que me bloqueaban y caminé con él, manteniendo el paso, imaginando que recogería mi coche mañana después de que hubieran terminado lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

En un par de minutos, pude ver a mi edificio y estuve a punto de decirle al policía, "Es es mi edificio."

Pero me detuve y lo vi. Congelándome. Un estruendo espantoso sonó. Un BOOM!

"¡Uuggghhh! "Me estremecí, tensando mi cuerpo mientras gritaba, apretando los dientes. Me sentía débil y mi respiración era demasiado rápida y pesada. Mi pecho punzaba.

"Hey tu". Una dulce y suave voz estaba a mi lado mientras mis ojos se enfocaban... o lo intentaban.

"¿Estás bien?" la voz de Bella preguntaba, sus manos tocando mis mejillas mientras mis ojos se movían "Estabas tendiendo una pesadilla, creo."

"Oh..." me tranquilice: "Lo siento, Bella."

"Shhh". Me besó en la mejilla, limpiando mi cara con sus pulgares, "¿Daba miedo?"

Me sonrió y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras nos sentábamos uno frente al otro.

La apreté fuerte contra mi y besé su cuello, acariciándola con mi nariz y respondiendo: "Sí, fue horrible. Había una chica llamada Bella que nunca se callaba y no importaba que hiciera, no dejaba de hablar."

"¡Tonto!" se retorció en mis brazos cuando comencé a mordisquear su cuello y sus pequeñas carcajadas eran como medicina, derritiendo toda mi ansiedad en segundos

Rodé con ella mientras gritaba y trató de luchar contra mi, pero pronto la inmovilice, sosteniendo sus muñecas mientra lamía su boca, tentándola, sin dejar que alcanzara mi lengua mientras ella lanzaba mordidas al aire, sin alcanzarme.

"Te tengo" Le informé, "Otra vez".

"Oh, ¿eso crees?" ella sonrió confiada.

"Sí eso creo." Dije, lamiendo la piel debajo de su barbilla mientras ella gemía y movía sus caderas contra las mías.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Casi me quejé. Y con eso, mi pene estaba de nuevo despierto, duro y empujando contra mi pequeña Bella, "Mira lo que hiciste, pequeña traviesa."

Ella se echó a reír, no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

"Sólo por eso, creo que vas a ser mi prisionera hoy." Sonreí y la besé de nuevo, intensamente.

"Pensé... BESO... que fui tu prisionera ayer". Dije mientras la besaba de nuevo.

"No" La corregí, robándole otro beso, "Fuiste mi víctima. BESO. El día de hoy vas a ser mi prisionera. BESO. Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes."

"¿Y qué significa eso?" Sonrió como si confiara en mí y acerque mi rostro su túnica suelta, poniendo un beso justo sobre su pecho derecho, escuchándola suspirar profundamente.

"Te amarro, tal vez aquí, a la cama..." Empecé, besarla otra vez, "Luego te preparo un buen desayuno... después te alimento... BESO... luego te cepillo los dientitos... BESO... "

"Mmmmm" ella me devolvió el beso, "¿cepillas mis dientes? ¿Y luego qué?"

"Entonces te hago el amor durante unas horas..." La besé más profundo, y añadí: "Y sigo haciendo que te corras hasta que grites pidiendo misericordia... y agua... pero no obtendrás nada... no de mí... BESO. "

"Eso sería increíble..." Sonrió, "¡Si tan solo no tuviera escuela hoy!"

"No..." dije en su boca mientras la besaba "No voy a dejarte ir. Voy a escribirle una nota a tu maestro, firmado por el Dr. Frankencock".

Se reía y retorcía mientras movía mi labio hacia abajo, haciendo la bata hacia un lado con mi nariz y lamiendo su dulce pezón rosado.

"No le va a gustar." Dijo, mirando al techo, "Podría disciplinarme mañana."

"Absolutamente no". Mordí su pezón y ella soltó un gritito sorprendido, luego entre dientes dije: "Tu eres mi corderito."

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de las mías y justo cuando pensé que tal vez se quedaría aquí conmigo, su alarma sonó, ese molesto zumbido.

Llego hasta ella, y presionó el botón de silencio.

"Mmmm..." Gemí, "¿A qué hora te tienes que ir hoy?"

"En una hora más o menos." Me miró ceñuda mientras lamía alrededor de su pezón, a la vez que le devolvía una mirada triste.

"No creo que me guste... la forma en que me dejas todo el tiempo." Le sonreí "¿No tienes miedo de los problemas en lo que podría meterme, estando solo todo el día?"

"Aterrada". Me sonrió, "¿No tienes ninguna cita hoy?"

"No, Bella. " Le dijo con un mohín de burla.

"Bueno, voy a clase temprano y regresaré temprano hoy, alrededor de la una.", Dijo.

"Bien". Dijo, sonando muy contento, "Tal vez hoy podemos jugar otro pequeño jueguito que creo que podrías disfrutar."

Su rostro se tornó al rojo vivo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Tal vez. ", Bromeó.

"Este es un poco... salvaje." Le advertí: "Pero estas totalmente segura conmigo y si alguna vez sientes que quieres que pare..."

"Lo sé, lo mein ". Ella sonrió, mirándome un poco emocionada, pero nerviosa.

"Chica lista." La besé otra vez, me encantaba su sabor.

"Vamos, te voy a hacer algo e comer." La saqué de la cama y caminé hacia la cocina, "¿Está bien si me quito la camisa, ahora que es de día otra vez, ama?"

¡Está caluroso!, este apartamento se calienta rápidamente cuando sale el sol.

Y también, quería ver su expresión cuando lo dije. ¡No tiene precio! Su labio inferior cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Me reí y esperé su respuesta.

"Sí, chico esclavo, desnúdate.", Bromeó, mirándome mientras me quitaba mi nueva camisa favorita. La doble cuidadosamente y la puse sobre la cama para poder usarla esta noche.

Ella se excusó para ir al baño y comencé a mezclar la harina para panqueques.

Estaba demasiado silencioso aquí, así que cambié los canales y efectivamente, estaba Bob Esponja. Escuche a Bella riendo mientras corría el agua.

El día de hoy tenía en mi lista de tareas: arreglar la puerta y el agujero en la pared del baño que hice mí segunda mañana aquí. No sabía qué otra cosa debería estar haciendo todo el día. Espero que me de algo que pueda hacer.

Mientras trabajaba la masa de los panqueques, mi mente voló a la noche de ayer. Ella me abrazo durante toda la noche. Me acarició el cabello y me besó, mientras en sus brazos luchaba contra las malditas lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza que no se detendrían. Le dije que me había cogido a otra mujer anoche y ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

¿Por qué está tan amable? ¿Tan tranquila? O tal vez eso significa que no siente mucho por mí y no le importa que otra cosa haga mientras esté aquí con ella, en casa. Pero entonces... sentí lo mucho que le importo…cuando me puso esa camisa anoche... y dijo lo que dijo... Sentí amor. Al principio casi no lo recordaba, pero rápidamente volvió a mí.

Y sus brazos alrededor de mí se sentían tan malditamente increíble, que me sentí como un verdadero hombre por pocas horas. Me sentí limpio. Sentí...

"No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de sentarme en este taburete ahora, después de ayer". Dijo Bella, sentadote en uno de ellos en el mostrador, me miraba hacer los panqueques.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí maliciosamente, "Acabo de empezar a jugar contigo, Bella. Espera a que veas lo que tengo preparado para el próximo par de días. Espero que tu valor aguante."

"Deja de tratar de asustarme". Bromeó y me sonrió mientras le daba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Le di mi mejor risa malvada, sonando como el villano cursi de una película vieja, riéndose conmigo mientras ponía la masa en la sartén frente a mí.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme?" -preguntó misteriosamente, bebiendo el jugo.

"¿Decirte qué?" -Pregunté, sin saber realmente a lo que se refería.

"Tu pesadilla." Respondió con calma: "Debes saber que soy muy buena interpretando sueños."

Me tensé por un segundo y me relaje de inmediato. No necesitaba una interpretación. El sueño era claro y sabía lo que era.

"¿Sabías que hablas dormida?" Le pregunté, cambiándola de de tema.

Mis ojos fijos en ella y levante una ceja ante ella cuando sus mejillas se enrojecieron a mi antojo. Dios, eso es sexy.

Volteé un panqueque o dos mientras ella se ponía nerviosa, siendo el centro ahora.

"Me han dicho..." su voz era muy tímida y sigilosa ahora, "¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

"Mmmm..." Jugaba ahora, mientras ponía tres panqueques en un plato, "Cosas asombrosas y perversas... ardientes... cosas que nunca voy a decirte."

Puse el plato frente a ella y vi como en su boca se tornaba una delgada línea.

"Vamos". Declaró.

"No". Puse la botella de plástico de miel de maple en el mostrador y le entregué un tenedor...

"Malcriado". Hizo un mohín y después un puchero. Era tan adorable que casi me eché a reír y por poco y se lo dije. Pero no, ese es mi pequeño secreto. Quería guardármelo solo para mí por un tiempo.

Ella resopló y comenzó a comer mientras yo tomaba mi propio plato y me sentaba frente a ella en el mostrador. Al menos, olvidó preguntar por mis sueños.

"Edward... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro". Le dije, esperando que fuera algo que pudiera responder.

"Ayer por la noche, dijiste que Victoria te dijo, la primera vez que trabajaste para ella... que le perteneces y que te salvó la vida. ¿Es en serio, o es, una expresión?"

"No" Le contesté, tomando un bocado de panqueque con miel, "Le pertenezco, al principio. Y realmente salvó mi vida. Había pedido prestado mucho dinero de esta persona, unos prestamistas del que alguien me habló. Incluso cuando lo tomé, supe que nunca podrían devolver el dinero... y ellos lo querían de vuelta, más intereses. Estaba de regreso en las calles en esos días, seguía caminando y tomando trenes, a cualquier parte, al azar, tratando de esconderme de ellos. Entonces, una noche mi suerte se acabó y los oí detrás de mí. Era muy tarde en la noche, creo que las 2 de la mañana o algo así, y me agarraron, me llevaron a un callejón y me dieron una paliza, exigiendo su dinero. Yo no sabía cómo pelear en aquel entonces, e incluso si lo hubiera sabido, no era una lucha justa, un tipo sosteniéndote, mientras el otro te golpea en la cara y el estómago. No importa, este callejón resulto estar detrás de _Fuego_, y Emmett escucho toda la cosa... y apaleó a los tipos y me llevó al club, por la puerta de atrás.

Estaba muy golpeado, tenía algunas costillas rotas. Emmett me tenía en el vestidor y trataba de curarme. Victoria pronto se presentó allí y fue entonces cuando la conocí. Era muy amable, me dijo que tenía un pecho admirable y luego dijo que iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero luego los prestamistas irrumpieron por la puerta de atrás y exigieron sacarme de ahí.

Sabía que era hombre muerto, que tenían sus armas listas y aun cuando Victoria les preguntó que querían, dijeron que querían llevarme atrás y dispararme en la cara. Estaban enojados y golpeados después del ataque de Emmett.

Empecé a ponerme de pie para ir con ellos y Emmett me empujó hacia a la silla y se puso delante de mí. Y entonces Victoria se paró frente a Emmett. Les preguntó cuánto les debía.

Victoria les dijo que le dieran 15 minutos y tendrían su dinero. Me llevó a su oficina y me hizo quitarme toda la ropa. Me dijo que le mostrara... lo mucho que quería vivir y luego, que si era lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez le pagaría a los hombres y me salvaría. Yo ... lo hice con ella ... y luego pagó mi deuda.

Los tipos se fueron habiendo recibido su pago, me dijeron que tuve suerte y que no regresara nunca a ellos por dinero otra vez.

Luego, Victoria se volvió hacia mí y me dijo que le pertenecía ahora y que trabajaba para ella y debía hacer todo lo que dijera. Y fue entonces cuando empecé a trabajar en el _Fuego_. "

"Edward..." Bella dijo en voz baja, mirando a su plato, el tenedor sobre a los panqueques.

"Ella me salvó." Dije simplemente, escuchando pena en la voz de Bella, "Ella no tenía que hacerlo, podría haber dejado que me mataran. Y pensé que estaba muerto, incluso después de que lo hice con Victoria. Pensé que no lo había hecho bien porque que estaba herido y tenía las costillas rotas y dolía como el demonio, pero creo que le gusté lo suficiente como para que me ayudara. "

Seguí comiendo y vi a Bella mirando su vaso de jugo, pensando en algo que no pude leer en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué pediste prestado el dinero?, ¿para qué necesitabas todo ese dinero?" -preguntó, mirándome.

"Te lo dije... estaba en la ruina." Esperaba que dejara las cosas así. Pero es Bella y no lo hizo.

"Pero no irías a los prestamistas a pedir dinero prestado sólo para pagar alquiler o algo así, eso es una locura."

Me reí. "¿No se supone que deberías abstenerte de usar palabras como _loco_ cuando estás hablando con tus pacientes? Eso no es muy Dra. Bella de tu parte."

"No soy la Dra. Bella en este momento." Me informó, un poco frustrada.

Estaba terminando de comer y parecía que ella tampoco tenía hambre,

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunté.

"No, no he terminado. Sólo quiero saber, Edward." Sonaba tan perdida y pequeña de repente: "No estoy tratando de husmear, solo me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. Te lo dije, soy tu amiga. Puedes hablar conmigo."

Sonreí y mire directo a sus dulces ojos, rectificando.

"No, quise decir... " Levanté el plato un poco," ¿Ya terminaste de comer ...? "

"Oh." Se volvió de color rojo brillante de nuevo y no pude reprimir una risita, "Sí, gracias."

"

Bella..." Empecé con cuidado poniendo los platos cerca del fregadero, "Sé que quieres saber de mí... y estoy tratando en serio de ayudarte y responder a tus preguntas. De verdad. Pero hay algunas cosas que sólo… no puedo decirte. Cosas que si te digo, no entenderías. Confío en ti y no puedo creer que en tan solo 3 días, te haya dicho lo que te dije. Pero hay algunas puertas que están cerradas para siempre y nunca se abrirán de nuevo. ... ¿Entiendes? "

"Sí". Parecía un poco derrotada cuando me miró, y añadió: "Pero voy a seguir intentando y no puedes enojarte conmigo por eso. Es mi trabajo. Esto ya no es solo sobre mi trabajo, Edward. Realmente quiero ayudarte".

"Lo hace". Me acerqué al mostrador, tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándola, "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me ha abrazado? _BESO_. ¿Y ha querido hablar conmigo? _BESO_. Lamento estar haciéndotelo tan difícil. "

Apoyé mi frente a la suya y cerré los ojos, sonriendo y diciendo: "Tú me haces sentir real, Bella. Me gusta esto."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie, manteniéndome cerca mientras ponía otro pequeño beso en su dulce boca… sabía a miel.

"Ve a vestirte para la escuela, Bella." Le dije antes de que decidiera tomarla justo aquí en el mostrador.

/

**BPOV **

Todavía estaba absorta en mis pensamientos sobre Edward mientras caminaba con las chicas a la escuela. Me preguntaron cómo iban las cosas con Edward y solo dije: "Bien."

No quería decirles nada y sabía que estaban un poco molestas o heridas por mi silencio, pero no me importaba. Estaba tan herido y triste y confundida, frustrada y me sentía incompetente, vertiginosamente enamorada y con el corazón roto, todo al mismo tiempo.

Nunca dejaría este estilo de vida. Él lo dijo. Y no confiaba plenamente en mí, tampoco. Pero, ¿Qué puedo esperar?, sólo han pasado tres días. Esperaba demasiado, no quería trabajar duro para esto. Decidí dejar de ser una mocosa y ser más paciente ... y seguir intentándolo. No te rindas se convirtió en mi nuevo lema.

¡Esa perra de Victoria! De verdad habló como si confiara en ella, ¿Pero no puede confiar en mí? Apuesto a que sabe la historia de su vida. ¡Vaya proxeneta! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a él? Imaginaba la escena en mi cabeza ...

Edward sentado, su camisa en el suelo mientras Emmett trataba de curar sus costillas rotas, contusiones el color oscuro en su piel blanca, mientras sostenía un trapo en la boca ensangrentada.

"Owwww..." Edward aulló haciendo una mueca mientras le ponían cinta adhesiva.

Y luego la voz de Victoria flotando detrás de la espalda desnuda de Edward.

"Bien, bien, así que..." ella susurró, "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"Oh," Emmett se levantó y Edward medio se giraba hacia ella, sosteniendo una mano sobre el área de vendada de su cuerpo, "Victoria, este es Edward. Tuve un pequeño problema en la parte de atrás y lo traje adentro para parcharlo un poco".

"Emmett, eres tan lindo..." Victoria sonrió a Edward mientras hablaba a Emmett, corriendo la mano a través de los rizos bronce de Edward, y luego por su espalda "Siempre recogiendo perros callejeros..."

"Lo siento, debo irme". Edward se encogió, sosteniendo sus costillas al tratar de ponerse de pie y levantar su camisa arrugada.

"No, no, no..." Victoria lo volvió a llevar a la silla como lo hizo Emmett, "Quédate... este es mi Club y tu eres mi invitado. ¿Qué tal un buen trago y algo de comer? Y voy a llamar a una ambulancia si la necesitas. "

"¡Oh, no, no podría..." probablemente estaba avergonzado por que tenía hambre, pero al mismo tiempo, orgulloso.

"Insisto". Victoria sonrió, acariciando sus dedos a lo largo de su mejilla, "Te ves hambriento, mi amor. Voy a conseguir un buen y jugoso filete, Edward. Deja que Emmett te ayude, es muy bueno curando moretones y esas cosas. Quédate. "

Se alejó y miro a Emmett.

Imaginaba una conversación amistosa entre Edward y Emmett acerca de quienes eran los tipos que lo golpeaban y por qué... y luego Victoria trayéndole una buena comida y, probablemente se sentó allí con él y Emmett, escuchando la historia mientras Edward comía, incapaz de resistir el olor del delicioso filete. Quizá habían pasado días desde su última comida.

Y quizás para entonces, los prestamistas o sus achichincles, probablemente estaban en el callejón y muy enojados y entraron por la puerta trasera del club, con ganas de vengarse... de Edward.

Como Edward dijo, los vi en mi mente, armas en mano, mirando a un asustado pero estoico Edward.

"Levántate, niño bonito.", Dijo uno de ellos con desprecio, "Hora de pagar."

Emmett se levantó de inmediato, un muro de músculos.

"¿Quieren más?" Los amenazó violentamente, sonriente y de pie frente a Edward.

Apuntaron sus armas a la cara de Emmett y uno de ellos dijo: "A menos que puedas atrapar balas con los dientes, quítate de mi camino y déjanos arreglar nuestros negocios . Mantente fuera esto. No es de tu incumbencia."

Edward se levantó y le tocó el brazo derecho: "Emmett, no. Tienen razón, iré con ellos."

"Siéntate, Edward. " Victoria se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido y diciéndole a los hombres: "Este es mi Club, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí con armas?"

"¡Victoria, no!", Edward siseó, no queriendo que le hicieran daño

"¡Este chupa pitos nos debe mucho dinero!" uno de los hombres gritó: "Íbamos a darle un día más, después de una pequeña advertencia, pero ahora estamos cabreados! ¡Ese matón tuyo me partió la cabeza y le rompió la mano a mi compañero! Alégrate de que vamos a dispararle al niño bonito, ese, en su linda carita y no a tu juguete, también. "

"Esperen aquí". Dijo Victoria con un tono de voz mortal "Iré a arriba, tendré una pequeña charla con Edward, y entonces les traeré su dinero en efectivo."

Se movió lentamente, frente a Emmett, protegiendo a su bailarín.

Edward arrugó el ceño confundido y dudoso cuando la miró, pero ella mantenía los ojos en los hombres con las armas.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido?" uno de ellos preguntó: "No esperaremos, mientras llamas a la policía."

Ella se burló de él y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

"Policías". Ella se rió para: "Tengo drogas y prostitutas en las habitaciones privadas cogiendose a clientes aquí, crees que llamaría a los policías... por cualquier razón? No necesito a un policía, para joderte, eso puedo hacerlo por mi misma. Esta no es mi primera vez, sabes. "

Se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente, pensando.

"Sé que trabajas para alguien más." Victoria le dijo con toda calma, sonriendo, "Y que si no reciben su dinero esta noche, los dos estarán en muchos problemas. Puede tener un poco de placer al matar a Edward, pero entonces nunca obtendrás tu dinero. ¿Y que te dirá tu jefe entonces? "

Se veían nerviosos, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Dame un momento para tratar con Edward." Victoria, dijo tomando de la mano de Edward, "Una vez que arreglemos nuestro asuntos, si va bien, les traeré su dinero yo misma... en efectivo. Ése es el trato... Tómalo o déjalo".

Por fin, uno dijo: "Date prisa".

"Por supuesto. Ven, Edward." Victoria le dio una sonrisa encantadora y llevó Edward tras ella, pidiéndole Emmett que charlara con ellos hasta que regresara.

La caminata por el pasillo y sobre la línea roja que conducía al oscuro y engentado club fue difícil para Edward, con las costillas rotas. Probablemente vio en silencio, entonces, a los bailarines, las mujeres y la jaula mientras lo llevaba por las escaleras a su oficina privada.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina con seguro, y dando unos pasos hacia él se sentó en su escritorio y mirándolo directamente cruzó sus largas y cremosas piernas.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." sacudió la cabeza, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... estás en una situación terrible, ¿no es verdad, amor?"

El estaba de pie cerca de la puerta cerrada, lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que quería de él. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, sus fosas nasales se movían y su mandíbula se tenso, su boca una línea dura, con los ojos en el suelo, desesperadamente vacío, mientras trataba de pensar una manera de salir de este lío.

"No puedes pagar todo ese dinero." Dijo con un tono opaco "¿Y por qué lo harías? Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Bueno, por eso te he traje aquí." Victoria puso las manos sobre la mesa, sonriendo y jugando con él, sus ojos se deslizándose sobre su pecho, "Vamos a conocernos... y si me gusta, voy a pagarle esos idiotas. Después de ese momento, serás mío, por completo, hasta que pagues tu deuda. Harás todo lo que diga, y trabajaras para mí... O si no, puedes llevar tu trasero abajo, irte con los chicos de afuera y dejar que te jodan con sus pistolas de dispararte. Conozco a esos tipos. Sé para quién trabaja. No te mataran rápidamente. Tomará su tiempo, un largo tiempo. Y cuando te maten, te alegras. "

"¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó, cruzando los brazos sosteniendo sus costillas mientras se encorvado un poco, apoyándose en la puerta.

"Quítate la ropa, todo." Dijo, directo al punto, sin vergüenza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y clavo sus ojos en Victoria, y ella sostuvo su mirada, mostrándole que no estaba bromeando.

No se movió ni un poco, su respiración era apenas visible mientra pensaba en sus opciones, no le gustaba ninguna de ellas.

"No quieres morir, ¿verdad, Edward?" presionó suavemente con sus palabras, "Tienes algo por qué vivir, ¿no? No quieres perderlo para siempre, ¿verdad, Edward?"

Después de un minuto, Victoria entornó los ojos y dijo: "Oh, vamos, Edward, ¿de verdad prefieres una muerte dolorosa a mí?"

Edward se quedó allí un minuto más, y finalmente cerró los ojos por un segundo o dos, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón, exhalando y tirando de ellos hacia abajo, gimiendo en un poco por el dolor de sus costillas.

Victoria sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces mientras él se quitaba las botas, se deshacía de los pantalones, dejándolos en la alfombra, y quitándose rápidamente la ropa interior antes de pensárselo demasiado.

Se inclinó de nuevo en la puerta ahora con expresión preocupada, tensando sus brazos y su mano derecha se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo, con puños las manos, cubriendo sus genitales mientras su cuerpo se estremecía un poco, y clavaba los ojos en el suelo debajo de él.

"Tranquilo, amor, relájate..." sonrió ante su inocencia y se sintió excitada, "Es sólo piel, la veo todos los días... Date la vuelta lentamente. Déjame ver, ángel."

Con un escalofrío, poco a poco giro. El movimiento parecía tomar una eternidad, pero finalmente su trasero quedó frente a ella y su cabeza golpeó la puerta con un ruido sordo, descansando allí, los ojos cerrados, su respiración aumentó y se hizo cansada

Victoria, incluso creyó escucharlo gemir.

"¿Estás llorando?" se rió, "Jesús".

Él no respondió.

"Tienes un buen trasero." Le dio su opinión profesional, "Un poco más músculos no te vendría mal. Vas a ejercitar todos los días a partir de ahora. Emmett te enseñará. Voltéate de nuevo."

La obedeció, sus ojos húmedos y fríos mientras la miraba, su boca seria.

"Baja tus brazos." Ordenó .

Vaciló otra vez y ella sonrió diciendo: "Esos tipos no van a esperar para siempre. Y si le disparan a Emmett mientras esperan, será culpa tuya."

Exhaló otra vez, puso sus brazos rígidamente a sus costados, fijándolos en la puerta como si algo los retuviera contra su voluntad.

"Wow". Parecía impresionada, "Veo por qué proteges eso. Muy bien, Edward. Haz que se ponga duro."

Sus ojos la miraron sorprendidos. "¿Qué?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Ponlo. Duro". Le explicó lentamente, como si fuera retrasado o algo así.

"No puedo… hacerlo..." dijo humillado, "¡No soy una máquina!"

"Claro que lo eres." Dijo ella sin emoción: "Todos somos una máquina. Si quieres vivir, es mejor que te conviertas en una máquina. Ahora. Cuando sea tu dueña, no voy a tolerar las dudas y no habrá mimos. No soy una maestra de kindergarden y tú no eres niño. Dejé de desperdiciar mi tiempo y ponlo duro. "

Le dio un minuto o dos y mientras cerraba los ojos, luchando internamente. Y pronto, estaba erguido y lo odiaba.

"Ven aquí, Edward." Ordenó sin piedad.

Levantó su pequeño vestido, dejando al descubierto la pequeña mata de pelo rojo entre sus piernas mientras lentamente se acercaba, su rostro lleno de confusión y dolor.

"Lección uno." Victoria tomó su barbilla con su suave y perfumada mano, sacudiéndola un poco "Pierde esa cara. Ni lágrimas, ni asco, ni muecas... sonríe."

Dejó escapar un suspiro torturado ante este comentario y ella enarco las cejas apretando su cara un poco más fuerte, "Sonríe, Edward. Hazme creer que me deseas."

Sus labios trataron de elevarse un poco, tratando de sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de pérdida y dolor.

"Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo..." le susurró dulcemente, viéndolo tratar, "Déjame ver tu sonrisa bonita, amor."

Él sonrió más, pero nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

"Podemos trabajar en eso más adelante." Parecía decepcionada, "Cogeme".

"Victoria..." cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Ahora". Se recargó en su escritorio, "Me gusta duro y rudo. Sin besos. Aunque aprenderás a hacer eso para los clientes después. Vamos, Edward tic tac."

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a ella, e hizo un mohín mientras ella ponía sus piernas sobre sus hombros, dejándolas allí, esperando.

"Que sea bueno, Edward." Advirtió: "Haz que me corra y pagaré tu deuda."

La campana sonó y salté sobre mi asiento, viendo a James en frente de la clase, dejando el gis en la pizarra y quitándose el polvo de las manos, "Eso es todo. Que tenga un buen día, todos."

Mierda. La clase terminó y creo no escuché una sola palabra. Mierda, espero que no haga ningún examen sobre lo que dijo hoy.

Tomé mi bolso y comencé a caminar hacia fuera, siguiendo de cerca de los demás de cerca cuando oí a James preguntar: "¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Me puse alerta y me volví hacia él, deteniéndome.

"Sí, estoy bien." Mentí.

El resto de los chicos habían salido y James sonrió, sabiendo que no era cierto "Conozco esa mirada. Esa mirada de –estoy a millones de kilómetros de distancia - soy un profesor de psicología, ¿sabes? "

"Lo siento... yo... divagaba, supongo..." Traté de explicar, fallando miserablemente.

"Ven acá, siéntate". Me ofreció una silla en la primera fila, y se sentó al lado de mí, "Cuéntame, Bella. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Era una estúpida... Estaba herida... y sentía como si le hubiera fallado a Edward... y sin pensarlo, me puse a llorar.

Me sentía como una maldita tonta y peor aún, una niña y humillada de que James me viera así. Debe pensar que soy un desastre.

"Uh oh". James dijo con calma, fue a su escritorio y volvió con un pañuelo real de tela, ofreciéndomelo.

Lo tomé y sostuve sobre mi boca, más que nada para bloquear los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Tenía dentro de mí un enorme dolor que había estado conteniendo y ahora no podía detenerlo.

"Shhhh." James se sentó a mi lado otra vez, esperando a que hablara.

"Nunca voy a ser una siquiatra". Lloré a través de la tela.

"Si lo serás. Bella." dijo, sin pestañear, "Y una muy buena.

"Tengo tanto miedo de preguntar lo qué debo preguntarle." Dije, mis lágrimas fluyendo ahora, "Y tengo miedo de lo que responderá. Y estoy tan asustada de que vaya enojarse y se vaya si le pregunto cosas muy difíciles de contestar. ¡Quiero ayudarlo! pero continúa alejándome. Y odio hacerle daño con mis preguntas. Lo hice llorar anoche y me sentí morir. Justo cuando pienso que estoy empezando a conocerlo, no me contesta y quiere hablar de sexo otra vez. "

"Está bien, estamos hablando de Edward." dijo James "Sé que el primer paciente es difícil y te advertí que sería difícil. El sexo es su soporte, su escudo para ocultarse. Sabes eso. Pero puedes hacerlo. ¿No tengas miedo de que… crees que pueda volverse violento?

"No" gemí, "No es violento."

Imágenes de él sosteniendo su mano sobre mi boca cruzaron por mi mente y me sentí calida un par de segundo.

"De acuerdo". James parecía más relajado, por lo que pude ver entre las lágrimas, "¿De qué es de lo que tienes miedo Bella?"

"Si te lo digo... ¿prometes no decir nada?" dije llorosa.

"Te lo prometo, Bella." James entrecerró los ojos un poco, "Juramento hipocrático, ¿recuerdas?"

"Me preocupo por él." Comencé a llorar un poco más, "Creo que..."

"¿Qué es lo que crees, Bella?" James puso una mano en mi espalda.

Lo disfracé un poco y le dije: "Creo que tengo... sentimientos por él."

La verdad era - que estaba profundamente enamorada de él y supe que no podría deshacerme de ello. Quería estar con él para siempre, pero sabía que era imposible para nosotros. Un millón y tres cosas más se interponían y sé que nunca podría amarme, sobretodo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Se necesitaría un milagro para que siquiera dijera las palabras Te amo y fuera en serio.

E incluso si lo hiciera, todavía había un millón más de obstáculos que superar. Me sentía como si estuviera mirando las montañas mientras el viento soplaba y los truenos resplandecían en el cielo... y ya me sentía cansada.

No podría lograrse. Nunca lo haríamos.

"Bella". James frotó mi espalda mientras hablaba con calma, no estaba sorprendido, "Esto es muy común. Especialmente cuando todavía se está aprendiendo, como en tu caso. Está bien que te preocupes por él, eso es lo que hace un buen terapeuta. Pero no puedes tener sentimientos por él, Bella, no debes. Debes parar. Sé que dijiste que es muy atractivo y es su trabajo ser encantador y coquetear y te enganchara. Es un Amo de la manipulación por lo que he oído hasta ahora y que seguirá haciéndolo, aunque no se da cuenta de que lo hace. No puedes dejarte seducir de esa manera, Bella. Tienes que ser más fuerte que él. "

No puedo dejar que me seduzca... eso está de risa, oí bromear a mi adolescente interna al recordar los siete orgasmos, pentrandome desde atrás, el banco, el mostrador, la ducha, el masaje. ¡Él ya me había seducido en numerosas ocasiones y no solamente mi cuerpo - mi mente, mi corazón, y hasta mi alma!

Me calmé un poco y con voz ronca: "¿Qué pasa si no lo soy?"

"Entonces tienes que dejarlo encontrar un médico de verdad... y tienes que dejarlo ir." James dijo, "por su bien y por el tuyo. No puedes ayudar a una persona que se ahoga, si te estás ahogando, también, ¿cierto?"

A James le gustaba el ejemplo de la persona que se ahoga. Supongo que la imagen se quedo en mi mente también, así es como vi a Edward anoche.

"No." Resollé, secándome los ojos con el pañuelo.

"Vas a estar bien, Bella." James sonrió y me miró de cerca, "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"No." Me puse de pie, "Puedo caminar, el clima está agradable."

"Está bien." Se colocó a mi lado, acariciando mi espalda, "Que tengas un buen día. Mantén la cabeza en alto".

"Gracias". Fui a entregarle su pañuelo y levante una mano, diciendo: "Quédate con él, linda."

Sí, supongo que no lo quiere de vuelta ahora, después de que lo moquee por todas partes.

Lo doblé y traté de sonreírle al salir de clase, él detrás de mí, despidiéndose mientras iba hacia el estacionamiento y yo caminaba fuera del campus, a casa.

/

BPOV

Para cuando llegué a casa, me sentía mucho mejor – pero más como una idiota por explotar frente a James de esa manera. Supongo que tenía que dejarlo salir, sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera sido desintoxicante, en cierta forma.

Mis problemas no habían desaparecido, pero me dije que podía manejar la situación. Tendría que esforzarme más con Edward y guardarme mis sentimientos por él, para obtener y no abrumarlo.

Temía que al abrazarlo toda la noche le hubiera asustado, pero esta mañana me dijo que lo había disfrutado y realmente le creí. Me dijo que lo hacía sentirse real. Tengo ojos llorosos al recordarlo incluso ahora, al recordar su voz cuando lo dijo.

A partir de ahora, tendría que estar contenta de nuestro tiempo juntos, disfrutarlo, dar lo mejor de mí para ayudarlo, dejar de tener miedo a herir sus sentimientos, y de hacerlo enojar. Debo empezar a hacer mi trabajo...!

Ya lo extrañaba otra vez, aunque en mis pensamientos, siempre estaba conmigo. El beso de ésta mañana al dejar la casa, fue el más poderoso hasta hoy y me encontré a mí misma confiando en él, contra las advertencias de mi cerebro. Lo sentí en el corazón. Y mi corazón no estaba escuchando a mi cerebro en este momento.

Esto iba a terminar por ser un desastre y lo sabía.

Cuando a lo alto de la escalera, parte de mí se puso paranoica y mirando alrededor, preguntándome si Edward saltaría detrás de mí otra vez para repetir el juego de ayer. Pero, por desgracia, no había abusador en mi escalera hoy.

En su lugar, había una nota en la cocina. Una nota de dorada pegada que solo decía: - Ponte una camiseta sin mangas y una falda y ven a mí.-

Había una dirección, estaba a unas cuadras, en la ciudad.

Sentí mis labios formando una sonrisa y fui a mi cuarto a seguir las instrucciones de inmediato, preguntándome qué estaba pasando, pero el misterio y la anticipación me estaba volviendo loca.

Incluso me puse un poco de maquillaje, mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi baño. No me veía nada mal, pensé, era inusual, mientras miraba mi parte superior bajo la camiseta blanca que mantenía mis pechos juntos bastante bien, y me daba un escote muy bonito, y mi ligera minifalda de gasa roja, junto con un lindo par de zapatos que Alice me dio el mes pasado, rojos de tacón alto, y con correa alrededor de mis tobillos, muy sexys. Apuesto a que Edward le encantará esto.

Por poco y no me pongo ropa interior, pero decidí que mejor sí, no estaba segura de cual sería el plan exactamente. Además, si el viento soplaba fuerte, daría un buen espectáculo.

Me arreglé el pelo e incluso me puse un poco de perfume, luego me apresuré a salir, sólo llevando una bolsa roja conmigo para poner mi llave. Volví para echar un par de condones, también, por si acaso. Con Edward, nunca estaba segura de lo que estaba planeando.

Tome la nota en la mano para llegar a la calle que había escrito. Ahora sólo tenía que ubicar el edificio correcto.

243, 243... Todos estos edificios eran almacenes, tiendas, restaurantes... quizá nos veremos para comer.

Bueno, este es: 216 aquí estoy. Tenía que cruzar la calle y seguir caminando un poco más.

Pasaba a la gente y un par de hombres me sonrieron mientras los pase de largo, sintiendo ruborizarme. Los hombres son demasiado fáciles. Sólo ponte un poco de maquillaje y unos tacones altos y tendrás sus lenguas colgando.

Llegué al 243 y vi que era una librería. _The Guardian_ decía el letrero. Miré la nota y la ventana. El interior era enorme, con muy poca gente, un hombre mayor estaba sentado en la caja registradora al frente, leyendo un libro, sus gafas colgando de su nariz, parecía aburrido.

¿Por qué Edward querría que viniera aquí usando una falda y camiseta? Tal vez sea un error.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí, una pequeña campanita sonó cuando entré y el anciano se enderezó, subiéndose las gafas, la tenue luz del sol dejaba una mancha blanca pequeña en su cabeza casi calva.

Me sonrió, se veía toda amabilidad y servilismo al cliente.

"Buenas tardes, señorita" Se puso de pie con expresión alerta en su puesto.

"Buenas tardes". Me sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba muy silencioso y agradablemente oscuro aquí, no estaba lleno de luces brillantes, sólo el sol desde la ventana iluminaba. Filas y filas de libros hasta al fondo de la tienda y se veía más oscuro cuanto más atrás se veía.

"¿Puedo ayudarle a encontrar algo especial, querida?" -preguntó, tratando de ser útil.

Sí, ¿dónde está mi ardiente y endemoniado Edward?

"Umm, no, gracias, voy a ver, si eso está bien." Le contesté tímidamente.

"Por supuesto". Asintió con la cabeza, "Tómate tu tiempo. Llámame si necesitas algo".

"Gracias". Le dije mientras caminaba poco a poco por las estanterías tan altas como el techo. Me asomé en cada fila, en busca de Edward, sin encontrar a nadie. Creo que soy la única en esta tienda. Había letreros de color rojo aquí y allá, que decía cosas como: "Favor de devolver los libros a los estantes correctamente. Gracias."

Mientras caminaba más, abrió la boca sorprendida. Había pilares de piedra y columnas de mármol, el techo se elevaba al estilo de una catedral, parecía una iglesia, un castillo llenas de filas de oscuras estanterías que llegaba a unos treinta metros por encima de mi cabeza.

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tan bello! No era castillo hermoso, brillante y alegre. Parecía medieval, oscuro, y una sensación escalofriante se deslizó por mi espalda.

Debe ser una antigua iglesia o algo así, me dije, con mesas de gran tamaño recargadas en la pared, con sillas para sentarse y leer. Había una lámpara en cada mesa, pero apagadas, supongo que para ahorrar electricidad si no había nadie leyendo aquí.

Miré durante unos diez minutos y no vi ni un alma en este lugar. El anciano estaba a un mundo de distancia ahora, en la parte delantera de la tienda y me pregunte si tal vez él o yo habíamos cometido un error en alguna parte del plan.

Me volví para regresar al frente de nuevo, pero luego me fije de un pasillo largo a la izquierda que no había revisado, y un cartel sobre el pasillo de lectura decía "Ayuda Sexual".

Mi boca se torció en una sonrisa y me susurró a mí misma, "Que cretino..."

Sé que está ahí, simplemente lo sé.

Poco a poco, fui hacia el pasillo y me asomé. No había nadie. Miré a mí alrededor. Nadie en ninguna parte. Entré en el pasillo y estaba tranquila y nerviosa por la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Una pequeña luz brillaba desde el techo, pero me puse a buscar en los libros que pasaba por delante.

Deje que mis dedos tocaran uno o dos de ellos, y entonces vi a uno que parecía bastante picante. "Aprendiendo a ser un sumiso".

Echando un vistazo a mí alrededor, no vi nada y tomé aire, abrí el libro y comencé a ojearlo. ¡Wow! ¡Las fotos! Estaba fascinada por los collares de cuero negro y los trajes de goma... las increíbles posiciones donde estaban atados me desconcertaban y sentí que mi boca se abría cuando empecé a mover el libro de arriba a abajo, tratando de averiguar si era al revés o no ... .

"Ya leí ese.", Una profunda voz masculina dijo detrás de mí y por poco gritó, tirando el libro al aire y sentí que golpeaba mi nariz al caer al suelo. Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Una risita salió de la voz detrás de mí y no aun no me giraba. Me puse en cuclillas para recoger el libro y empecé a ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar, pero la mano detrás de mí se acercó y lo tomó de mis manos.

Sabía que era Edward, pero estaba tratando de recuperarme de mi infarto con una pizca de madurez. Además, quería que mi cara se enfriara para que no me viera sonrojada. Odiaba sonrojarme.

"El rol del sumiso es el de servir y dar placer." Su voz ronca leía del libro tras de mí, "Pero tiene que ser un regalo, obsequiado a su Amo libremente y con total amor y afecto."

Estuve a punto de volverme hacia él, pero me contuve. Su mano se movió lentamente por un lado de mi pierna y viajó hacía el interior de mi falda, acariciando con delicadeza hacia arriba y abajo.

"Un sumiso es voluntario." Siguió leyendo, su sensual voz era como lava fundida, "El siervo no es voluntario."

Su mano libre estaba arriba de la cara externa de mi muslo, masajeándolo un poco más profundamente, moviéndose detrás de mí, dentro de mis pantys, acariciando mi nalga derecha mientras seguía leyendo.

"El Amo puede azotar tu cuerpo con el látigo", decía él, con los dedos sujetando la orilla de mi ropa interior " Pero también es le da placer de besar y acariciar para alejar el dolor."

Empezó a tirar de mi ropa interior un poco y me miré hacia el frente, viendo a través de la estantería las pilas de los libros frente a mí, y horrorizada mire alrededor en busca de otras personas. Es un lugar público... oh no... ¿Él va a...? ¿Aquí en medio de una tienda? ¡Dios mío!

Ya puedo verme, llamando a mi padre para que me saque de la cárcel porque me atraparon fornicando en una librería.

"¿Algo de eso te interesa...?" -preguntó, ya no leía el libro.

Era su forma de preguntarme si quería llegar más lejos y me quedé mirando a través de las grietas, el otro pasillo. Su mano esperaba, aun no bajaba mis pantys.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y entonces respondí: "Sí".

"Mmmmm..." ronroneo poniendo el libro en su lugar y luego movió sus dos manos debajo de mi falda, acariciando arriba y abajo de mis piernas. Su cuerpo estaba pegado a mí, detrás de mí, presionando su erecto pene en mi trasero. Sentí su boca besar el algodón de mi playera en la espalda y sonreí, contenta de haber omitido el brasiere esta vez. Recuerdo al abusador gritándome sobre eso ayer.

Sus dedos se colaron debajo de la falda y los frotó con más fuerza sobre la parte delantera de mi ropa interior, moviéndolos a arriba y abajo justo en los pliegues entre mis muslos y la entrepierna. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire, temblando mientras sus labios y lengua viajaban por todo el interior de mi cuello.

Haciendo mi largo pelo a un lado con su cara comenzó a dar mordidas y besos más bruscos. Podía sentir sus manos deslizarse dentro de mis pantys y sus dedos tocar mi clítoris.

Di un grito ahogado, y me obligué a tranquilizarme cuando el me susurró al oído.

"Voy a follarte Bella... justo aquí... y ahora..." su voz me hizo que me humedeciera aun más y me dejo temblando "¿Quieres?"

"Sí". -Susurré, sintiéndome un poco mareada por el miedo y la excitación.

"Pequeña zorra..." siseó en mi oído, "Tan caliente, que me dejas follarte a la mitad de una librería... deberías estar avergonzada de ti misma."

"Sí, Edward." Le dije servilmente como él siempre me decía a mí. Le oí reírse de nuevo.

Sus manos movían lentamente mis pantys hacia abajo, se puso en cuclillas para quitármelas y dijo: "Levanta los pies... sostente."

Levanté un tacón para sacar la ropa interior y luego el otro, aferrándome a la plataforma frente de mí.

"¡Rayos, mira esos zapatos!" Edward comentó notándolos ahora.

Miré de nuevo a través de la biblioteca y luego a los lados, jadeando con el temor de que el anciano u otro cliente se acercaran y nos viera.

Puso mi ropa interior en entre los libros, y después sus manos se movían lentamente sobre la parte superior de mi camiseta, arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo ... creando fricción calor allí y su boca besando mis hombros desnudos, lamiendo... hundiendo los dientes en tan sólo suficiente para hacerme gemir, tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

"Me encanta lo que estás usando, Bella." Su voz derramaba sensualidad: "Eres tan jodidamente sexy y ni siquiera lo sabes. Me encanta eso de ti."

Sus dedos hicieron a un lado los tirantes de mi camiseta, moviendo hacia abajo de mis hombros y sus dedos hacia mi pecho para empujar la parte superior de la camiseta hasta la cintura.

La parte superior estaba alrededor de mis brazos y cintura, dejándome atrapada. Su boca encontró mis labios y comenzó a besarme salvajemente al tiempo que mis pechos desnudos se convertían en víctimas de sus toscas manos, apretándolos.

"Uuuuhhhhh..." Se me escapo un gemido, yendo de mantener cerrados los ojos en la lujuria y abriéndolo de repente para ver si alguien venía.

Sus labios seguían probando los míos y su lengua luchaba contra la mía por dominio mientras sus manos viajaban de nuevo hasta mi falda, levantándola y dejándola descansar sobre mi trasero desnudo.

"Pon tus pies en el primer estante.", Dijo, su respiración tan profunda como la mía.

Hice lo que me dijo, con la esperanza de no caerme, torpe como era y los tacones altos no eran mis zapatos más de costumbre, tampoco.

Pero tenía un poco de espacio en el primer estante abajo para colocar adecuadamente los zapatos, de lado a lado. Mis manos se sostuvieron el estante delante de ellas y me sentí un poco más segura así.

"Abre". Ordenó con una voz severa, separando mis piernas todo lo que pudo. Temblaron un poco y él hizo unos libros delante de mí a un lado, dejando espacio en el estante y me ordenó: "Inclínate hacia delante."

Pude poner mis pechos en el estante y doblarme un poco ahora, exhibiendo mi trasero y vagina, preparados para él.

Seguía imaginando que alguien vendría y nos vería, incluso si alguien venía al otro pasillo ver mis pechos apuntando directamente hacia ellos.

"Sí ..." Edward acarició con sus dedos a lo largo de mi clítoris y comenzó a insertar un dedo dentro de mí, bombeando dentro y fuera mientras yo trataba de gemir y jadear lo más silenciosamente posible.

"Eres tan sucia..." susurró, su pene aun estaba en sus pantalones, pero lo rozaba contra mi trasero mientras que follaba con sus fríos dedos, curvándolos dentro de mí, "Mírate, gimiendo y dejando que mi mano te joda en público, en la sección de ayuda sexual".

Sus palabras me empujaban más y más al borde y estaba tan endemoniadamente excitada por ellas, junto con las atenciones de su mano. Quería gritar, pero sujetaba mis labios con fuerza, tratando de bloquear mi entorno y sólo me concentraba en él.

Siempre había sido la "niña buena, la chica normal". Se sentía tan estimulante, prohibido y sensual ser la pequeña zorra asquerosa que esta tan cachonda que se deja coger en medio de una tienda como esta.

¡Edward es un DIOS! Es como si pudiera ver dentro de mi cerebro y saber lo que necesito.

Estaba apoyada sobre la estantería, mis pechos apoyados contra él, y mi pelo y mi cara colgaban un poco colgado del otro lado del pasillo, jadeando y gruñendo, mordiéndome los labios y contorsionándolos de pura lujuria. Podía escuchar sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí, la humedad y el calor era intenso y ardiente.

Durante mucho tiempo, me folló con sus dedos y luego lamia sus dedos, y los volvía a insertar de nuevo. Me corrí tres veces solo con eso y casi no hice ruido, a pesar de que, dentro de mi cabeza estaba gritando y aullando.

Me sentía como un libro humano en ese momento, postrada sobre un estante estrecho, libros cómodamente en ambos lados de mis brazos y mi trasero colgando del otro extremo, las piernas muy separadas y aún tambaleándome para mantenerme sujeta a la estantería, mis pies temblando y aferrándose a la madera debajo de ellos, y entonces oí a Edward detrás de mí, abrir sus pantalones.

Todo lo que Edward podía ver era mi trasero y mis piernas y encontré eso extremadamente erótico, como si fuera un objeto en las estanterías, aquí, sólo para que los clientes entraran, los que necesitan ayuda sexual, y usándome sin decir una sola palabra, atrapado aquí, atrapada y impotente.

"No tenía idea cuando vine a este pasillo, de lo útil que sería esta sección." Dijo, como si estuviera sonriendo y luego escuchar el sonido del plástico rompiéndose, su condón, supuse - y luego poco a poco fue introduciendo su punta en mi sexo empapado.

No dejaba de tentarme, adentrándolo un poco, luego retirándolo de nuevo... un poco más... Quería gritarle, pero todo lo que podía hacer era gruñir y jadear respiraciones profundas.

"Muy bien, sexy Bella", finalmente se rió entre dientes, "voy a dejar de perder el tiempo y llegar al punto."

Y con eso, se introdujo completamente dentro de mí y solté un pequeño grito y tratando de silenciarme mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, mi trasero golpeando contra sus caderas una y otra vez, más rápido y más duro.

"¿Sabías que esto era una iglesia antes de que la convirtieran en una librería?" -me preguntó mientras me seguía cogiendo, jugando con mi mente, como con mi cuerpo "Lo que significa que estas siendo follada en tierra santa, en el más sagrado de los lugares, ¡Una iglesia! Supongo que eso significa que te vas a ir infierno conmigo. "

Grité, incapaz de contenerme ante esto último.

Quiero ir al infierno, si es allí donde tu estas. Al diablo con el cielo. Las nubes y las alas están sobrevaloradas. Escogería el sexo en jaulas en llamas con Edward… cuando fuera.

"Espero que nadie te escuche y venga a buscarte". Se burló haciendo que me preocupara mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, haciendo sonidos un poco más fuertes superando mis jadeos lujuriosos.

"Eso sería tan humillante para ti, Bella...", dijo, su voz un poco tensa mientras seguía bombeando, sosteniendo miss piernas como palanca para penetrarme más profundo.

Dejó escapar un gruñido profundo y bajo, corriéndose mientras yo mordía la orilla del estante, tratando de amortiguar mis propios gritos.

Edward jadeaba pesadamente cuando salió de mí, haciendo un sonido SSSSSSSS, como si sintiera una quemadura muy sensible.

Le oí subirse el cierra y dar un paso atrás mientras mis ojos se nublaban y me sentía mareada. Ni siquiera podía formar palabras en este momento.

"Nos vemos en casa, Bella.", Dijo, y luego caminó en el pasillo, y me dejó allí mirando su espalda al pasar por el pasillo de al lado, mi cabello medio desordenado cubriendo mis ojos viendo como él se alejaba.

**¿Les gusto? n_n**

**¡Gracias a mi Beta Musolinni! **


	11. Palabras

11

**NUEVO CAPITULO!YEIIII! **

**No olviden que el capitulo pasado fue subido en dos partes, así que aquellas que solo leyeron la primera versión, quiza quieran retroceder para no perder el hilo de la historia.**

**¡Sigo traduciendo, lenta pero segura! Con ayuda de mi Beta y asesora de lenguaje soez n_n.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción. **

**11. PALABRAS**

/

BPOV

Son las 4 p. m. y Edward ya hizo su llamada telefónica privada y ahora está sentado frente a mí, en el sofá, sonriéndome amablemente mientras presiono el botón de mi grabadora y digo: "Edward - Sesión cuatro"

"Hola Edward." Comencé, tratando de ocultar la actitud en mi voz.

Tratando de reprimir una sonrisa grande, respondió: "Hola Dra. Bella".

Sabía que iba a decir eso y resoplé "¿Siquiera conoces mi apellido?"

"Sí". Dijo sin ningún cambio en su rostro, "Swan. ¿Conoces el mío?"

Suspiré y tratando de olvidar lo humillante que había sido que me dejara en el pasillo, desnuda, mientras se alejaba de mí.

¿Está tratando de hacer que me enoje con él? ¿Está tratando de alejarme? No me gusta esto... Siento como si no puediera estar enojada con él porque primero es mi paciente, y después mi amante.

Puse una sonrisa en mi cara y miré mi lista de preguntas, eligiendo una sencilla.

"Háblame de la primera vez que trabajaste en _Fuego_." Dije con voz fría.

"Espera". Entrecerró los ojos, "¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"Nada." Mentí, mis manos sujetaban con tanta fuerza la pluma que temía partirla por la mitad.

"Bella..." dijo con la mirada ensombrecida, "Estás enojada conmigo. Si algo sé, es cuando una mujer no es feliz. ¿No te he complacido?

Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, interesado en saber cómo me había lastimado. No me gustaba cuando hablaba como un esclavo. Pero no es su culpa, esto es lo que es, lo que Victoria y todas esas mujeres han hecho de él. Se paciente con él. No muestres tu enojo. Se profesional.

Iba a negar estar enojada, pero supuse que tenía razón, él sabía lo que sentía, como siempre. Debo ser honesta con él, aunque no le guste.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y vulnerable? Se ve tan triste y sombrío, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Solo dí lo que tienes en la mente, Bella. Atúrdelo un poco!

"¿Por qué me dejaste así?", Escuché mi propia voz elevarse antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es tratar de ponerte la ropa interior de nuevo con tacones, cuando tus piernas están tan débiles que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, mientras tratas de subirte la camiseta sobre tus pechos, en un lugar público, rogándole a Dios que nadie te encuentre?"

"¿Tu me estás preguntado eso a mí ?" sonrió juguetonamente, "En mi mundo, eso es un simple y agradable Domingo!

"¡Bueno, en mi mundo, eso es increíblemente humillante!" Escuché mi voz y la odié, parecía una niña quejumbrosa.

Levante un poco mi mirada a sus ojos, viendo también su pecho desnudo, un muro suave de músculo, y sus ajustados pantalones cortos azules, acentuando su virilidad claramente. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente hermoso? Ni siquiera puedo estar enojada con él. Maldito sea.

"Lo siento, Bella." Su mirada hacia abajo, de manera sumisa, avergonzado, y lo odié. Odié hacerle eso.

"Puedes castigarme." dijo en voz baja: "Es tu derecho y no me opondré. Mientras me perdones después."

"Edward, basta." Me reprendí a mi misma, sintiendome enferma, "No quiero castigarte. Y por favor no me hables como si fueras mi esclavo. Lo odio."

"Pero estás enojada conmigo." Me miró con dolor "Lo siento de verdad. Te dejé ahí porque es parte de la fantasía... no quería dejarte."

"Olvídalo", dije tensa y tomé mi cuaderno, "Vamos a volver a nuestra sesión."

Edward dejo caer su cabeza y le oí exhalar. Sus manos aferraban a su pelo y me rompió el corazón.

Arroje mi cuaderno a un lado, y mi voz se ablandó, perdiendo todo mi enojo dije: "Ven aquí, Edward. Por favor."

Y no lo pude creer, se arrastró sobre sus rodilla un par de metros hasta mi silla. Fue instintivo para él, tan natural como para una persona levantarse y cruzar la habitación.

Habría sido verdaderamente lamentable si no fuera tan increíblemente erótico y excitante ver este fuerte y perfecto ser sobre sus manos y rodillas, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a mí, puso su rostro entre mis rodillas, como si le avergonzara mostrarlo, sus manos enroscadas alrededor de mis piernas.

"No tienes que arrastrarte a mí." Dije con ternura, mi mano acariciaba su cabello mientras lágrimas abrumaban mis ojos, "Una simple disculpa esta bien."

"Lo siento, Bella." Su voz sonaba un poco sorda por mis piernas y me miró con verdadera pena en su rostro: "Sé que no soy lo que se dice normal en mi forma de hacer el amor. O normal en la forma como respondo a tu enojo. Sé que los hombres normales, probablemente gritarían y tal vez se irían, pero no puedo hacer eso. Pero puedo tratar de ser más normal, de ahora en adelante, si eso es lo que quieres. Deseo tanto hacerte feliz. Has sido tan buena conmigo... por favor, sólo... castígame. Y entonces podemos empezar de nuevo. Sé que no está en tu naturaleza ser cruel, Bella, pero quiero que lo hagas. Si quieres, puedo pensar en algo yo mismo."

"Edward..." Mis dos manos se levantaron para acariciar sus mejillas, "¿Qué te han hecho?"

Tanto dolor... tantas cicatrices... Verdaderamente han roto a este hombre. Una y otra vez.

Él sólo me miró, esperando mi castigo - uno que nunca llegaría.

"Nunca te haría daño, Edward. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?" Dije lenta y claramente, acurrucando mi cabeza contra la suya, "Y no quiero que trates de ser normal. Te quiero... como eres... me haces feliz... más de lo que crees. Me encanta tu forma de hacer el amor conmigo... y nunca borraría todo lo que hemos hecho para empezar de nuevo. Y me encantó como lo hicimos en esa librería, Edward. Bien o mal, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, inclusive el estar ahí atada al banco. Yo sólo soy nueva en todo esto y creo que exageré. Yo soy quien debería sentirlo. No sé por qué me molesté tanto. Debería agradecerte. Tu mente es tan... creativa y sensual. ¿Quién más en el mundo me habría follado a la mitad de una librería? No cambies, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por favor? Me encantan tus ideas. Y quiero más de eso. ¿Entendido? "

"Sí, Bella. " Su voz sonaba tan aliviada que me dolió más.

Lo besé tratando de hacerlo suave y profunda y enérgicamente al mismo tiempo, deseando poder hacerle saber cuánto lo amo. Deseaba tanto decírselo en ese momento.

Y sabía por qué estaba tan enojada. No por lo que hizo, o por dejarme allí en la tienda, sino por... dejarme. Me hizo pensar en que algún día realmente me dejara, desnuda y sedienta de él, y que ni siquiera mirara atrás. Y estaría tan desesperadamente sola, rota, como él en este momento.

Pero no era su culpa. Esto es todo lo que conoce. Fantasía, juegos de rol, orgasmos, liberación, el miedo, la ira, el odio, la pena y el dolor. No hay amor que pueda experimentar en su vida diaria, otro además de esa llamada telefónica que hace todos los días. En verdad ¿quiero saber quién es?, ¿Quiero saber a quien ama Edward?

Después de nuestro beso, lo abracé otra vez y se aferró a mí también, no hablamos por varios minutos. Finalmente le dije, con un tono de broma "Ahora, levántate, ve al sofá y siéntate como un niño bueno para que podamos tener nuestra terapia. Regla #2 –Nada de arrastrarse a menos que estés desangrándote. ¿Entiendes Edward? "

Se rió y me obedeció diciendo: "Sí, Dra. Swan".

Oooh!, una mejora.

Saltó al sofá y se sentó, respetuoso como siempre, Tomé mi cuaderno, y ajuste mi pelo y tratando de olvidar la ola de ardientes sensaciones, recordando lo que sentí al tener su miembro calido embistiéndome por detrás, empujándome contra los estantes.

Me aclaré la garganta y decidí cambiar mi primera pregunta.

"Edward..." Le hablaba como una amiga y no como "La doctora", "¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de la ira? Parece que, cada vez que actúo un poco enojada, tienes mucho miedo y actúas automáticamente..."

"¿Cómo Esclavo?" terminó, su rostro tranquilo y relajado.

"Sí".

"En mi estilo de vida, la ira equivale a dolor y pena. Es mi trabajo complacer a todos. Y lo hago muy bien. Puedo soportar el dolor cuando tengo que hacerlo, tengo una alta tolerancia para él. Incluso puedo soportarlo sin gritar, si me lo ordenan. Pero a la mayoría de las mujeres les encanta oírme gritar y suplicar. Es rara la persona que quiere que lo soporte en silencio. "

"Pero dijiste que tú y Tanya pasaron por un período en el que estaban muy enojados y frustrados el uno con el otro." Le recordé.

"¿Y?" lucía rígido y simple ahora.

"Y ahora haces un gran esfuerzo para complacer a todos y para ocultar tu ira... a toda costa." Le dije con una idea en mente.

"Así es como me han entrenado, Bella.", Dijo, mirando un hilo suelto en sus pantalones cortos, "Soy una máquina ahora."

"¿Le sucedió algo... a Tanya?" Le pregunte, consiguiendo que levantara sus ojos hacia mí de repente, suspicaces y reservados.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó, Edward?" Le hice una pregunta abierta, mi voz tranquila y baja, "¿Se fue? ¿Culpas al enojo como detonante para que ella se fuera? ¿O es peor que eso?"

"No quiero hablar de ella." Alzó la voz un poco, tratando de controlar el fuego en sus ojos mientras me hacía preguntas, "Ahora no, Bella, ¿por favor?"

"Tienes que hacerlo, Edward." Dije entonces, me detuve a la mitad de la frase, para calmarme, "Tacha eso. No tienes que hacerlo. Pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras".

"Aun no.", Sus ojos parecían perdidos, mirando directamente a los míos "Por favor ".

"Está bien." Di vuelta a la página de mi cuaderno: "Esto es algo que he estado queriendo hacer contigo. Se llama asociación de palabras. Te digo una palabra, y sin pensar, dices lo primero que te venga a la mente. ¿De acuerdo? Es muy fácil. "

"Nada es fácil." Dijo, y había algo en su voz.

Le sonreí "Creo que tienes razón en eso."

"¿Listo para jugar?" Le sonreí y pareció devolverme la sonrisa, relajándose un poco.

"Contigo siempre.", Respondió, con una mirada ardiente.

"Deja de hacer eso o te castigaré." Bromeé, "Voy a atarte a una silla y hacerte ver televisión educativa toda la noche."

"Yukkk!" se rió entre dientes, temblando.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos. " Vi mi lista de palabras, "Cabeza".

"Chupar". Dijo de forma automática luego su sonrisa se amplió mirándome como sorprendido por su propia respuesta. Una risita infantil escapó de sus labios cuando abrí los ojos sorprendida "¡Dijiste lo primero que me viniera a la cabeza!"

"Está bien, está bien." Seguí "Verde".

"Dinero".

Ahí no hay misterio. El dinero es como su sangre en este negocio.

"Agua".

"¡Ahora!" se puso tenso y luego me miró rápido, como si tuviera miedo de lo que había dicho.

"¿Ahora?" Le pregunté, "¿Qué significa eso?"

"No sé, es lo primero que pensé." Miró hacia otro lado, recostadose en el sofá, ocultando algo de nuevo.

"Cantar". Seguí.

"Cocinar". Sonrió y me miró, agregando: "Me gusta cantar cuando cocino... a veces."

"Está bien." Le sonreí de regreso, "Muerte".

"Fácil".

"Largo". Le dije, esperando que no hiciera otra referencia a pene.

"Vida". Dijo.

"Larga vida, como en, ¿Tener una larga y agradable vida?" Le pregunté.

"No" Los ojos de Edward se hicieron un poco fríos, mirando a otro lado, "La vida es tan jodidamente larga."

Hice una nota, comprendiéndolo por fin. No está disfrutando de su vida y es algo largo y doloroso de soportar. La muerte es fácil, tranquila, segura, sin más dolor.

"Ventana". Le dije.

"Cristal".

"Contar" Dije.

"Látigo". Dijo de inmediato y cuando lo miré, agregó, "Cuando soy… azotado... tengo que contarlos. Contar es lo que dicen antes de empezar... Algo que necesitas aprender, si alguna vez te conviertes en una sumisa, mi dulce Bella. "

"Está bien." Le di una cálida sonrisa, recordando mi turno contando cuando me amarró al banco e intentando ocultar mi tristeza por él.

"Amigable".

"Sonrisa". Dijo.

"Mesa".

"Servir". Respondió y creo que capté eso. Parte de su trabajo consistía es servir tragos... y si mismo... en las mesas. Yo había visto eso en persona.

"Pueblo".

"Idiota". Se rió y me uní a él. **[Este ****chiste ****creo ****que ****solo ****tiene ****sentido ****en ****inglés, ****pero ****nos ****lo ****podemos ****saltar]**

"Frío".

"Hielo." Fue su respuesta.

"El hielo y la nieve... o cubitos de hielo?" Pregunté teniendo una muy buena idea de cuál.

Me sonrió, impresionado de que lo hubiera captado a la primera.

"Muy bien, Bella." Susurró su aprobación, "Cubos".

"Sí, lo vi la noche que te conocí." Le dije: "A esas señoras les encanta frotar hielo sobre ti, ¿no?"

"Sólo porque soy ardiente." Bromeó, riéndose de mi cara mientras lo decía.

"Bueno, nota mental, tu ego está completamente intacto." Bromeé.

"Bailar.", Dije.

"Lento". Dijo.

"Bailar lento, con una chica?" Le pregunté, sin saber.

"No" dijo confundido por un segundo, "Nos enseñan a bailar lento... en Fuego. A Victoria le gusta así. A los clientes les gusta así... Es más sensual."

Sus respuestas definitivamente me dan información sobre cómo piensa, eso es seguro.

"Enfermo".

"Yo." Dijo sin dudar.

"Edward, no estás enfermo." Lo miré y vi los ojos bajos, "Edward, mírame."

Lo hizo y parecía que le causaba dolor físico hacerlo.

"Tú no estás enfermo." Repetí: "No quiero volverte a oír decir eso. ¿De acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza baja y jugando con la cuerda de sus pantalones cortos a medida que yo iba a la siguiente palabra.

"Malvado".

"Perra." Apenas escapo de su boca y se puso rígido ante su propia palabra.

Tuve que reír por un segundo, entendiendo por completo.

"Sí, sé que has conocido a un montón de perras malvadas." Le dije, "Lo entiendo."

"Aguja".

"Duele.", Dijo.

Me puse tensa y lo mire, él estaba viéndome cuando le pregunté con cuidado: "No estamos hablando de agujas de un médico, ¿verdad?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eso pasa muy a menudo?" Le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos, "¿Las mujeres te clavan agujas?"

"Sí.", admitió, "No dejan marcas tan grandes, pero es un juego de dolor. A muchas mujeres les gusta."

¿Quiénes demonios son estas perras enfermas?

¡Dios! Escúchame, cada vez que escucho sobre alguien que lastima a Edward me convierto en una mamá osa furiosa.

"Está bien." Respire profundamente "Azul".

"Pelotas", Dijo, riéndose de nuevo. Le sonreí, tolerante, pero con una mirada de advertencia**. ****[En ****inglés**** "****Blue ****balls****" ****es ****un ****eufemismo ****para ****decir ****que ****les ****duelen ****los ****testículos, ****es ****decir, ****que ****los ****dejaron ****con ****las ****ganas.****]**

"Edward..." lo reprendí, pasando a la siguiente palabra "Viaje".

"Ausente.", Dijo y unos segundo más tardes agregó: "Mis padres siempre salían de viaje. Nunca me llevaba con ellos."

Hice una nota mental y Edward sonrió, como si se le estuviera ocurriendo algo y dijo: "Pero si pienso en viaje de otra manera, supongo que podría decir que Bella es mi respuesta. ¿Recuerdas cuando tropezaste con los pantalones alrededor de tus tobillos cuando actué de tu violador? **". [Ok, ****aclaremos: ****Viaje ****en ****inglés ****es ****Trip, ****que ****también ****significa ****tropezar, ****entonces ****la ****palabra ****a ****la ****que ****Edward ****hace ****referencia ****es ****tripped, ****o****sea ****Caer ****en ****pasado.]**

"Oye, esto no es riete de la Asociaciín de palabras con Bella."

"Lo siento.", Hizo una mueca grave, tratando de comportarse para mí, "Seré bueno."

"Lámpara". Dije.

"Deseo.", Respondió.

"Como la lámpara de Aladino?" Sonreí, supongo que el Sr. Caricaturas pensaría en una fábula de Disney.

"Sí". Admitió, "Me encanta esa película. Me encantaría tener tres deseos, ¿Tu no?"

"Sí". Sonreí, mirando su cara que ahora se veía tan feliz, "¿Qué desearías, Edward?"

"Hmmm...", Pensó en ello, mirando hacia arriba, su boca haciendo ese puchero adorable como cuando dormía, "Bueno, no sé... ¿No queda eso entre mi genio y yo?"

"Un deseo, entonces." Negocié "Dime uno solo."

Dudó un momento y luego sus ojos me miraron y brillaron ligeramente.

"Desearía no tener que ser un prostituto." Dijo con firmeza, su voz destilaba tristeza, dolor... y vergüenza.

Sentí mi estómago dar vueltas por el dolor que sentía... mi voz había quedado terriblemente vacía y solo que quería encontrar las palabras correctas que lo reconfortaran y lo ayudaran... pero no pude. Me di cuenta de que ese sería uno de mis deseos, también. Junto con el de borrar todo el pasado y el dolor de Edward. Deseo para Edward una vida llena de felicidad, incluso si no está conmigo.

Me gustaría tener una lámpara mágica.

Pero no la tengo... así que la terapia tiene que continuar... por mucho que duela y sea horrible para Edward, ésta es la única manera de llegar allí, a una vida feliz.

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Bella?" Volvió a hablar por fin: "En verdad deseo que mi vida no fuera así. No me gusta ser... esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé." Le respondí: "Lo supe casi desde el principio... que no haces estos trabajos por la emoción o la aventura, como lo hacen algunos. De verdad... pareces no tener otra opción. Parece que lo haces por el dinero. ¿Eso es porque no tenías dinero cuando estabas con Tanya y ahora sientes como… Si no tuvieras el dinero suficiente, no puedes tener el amor o la felicidad? ¿O hay algo más de lo que no sé nada?"

Mi voz era tranquila y suave, mientras hablaba con él.

"Bella... Tanya ya no está en mi vida, por favor, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ella?" preguntó un poco rígido.

"¿Está Tanya enferma o herida?" Pregunté, otra teoría mía, "Porque eso explicaría por qué haces esto, si estás cuidando de ella tu solo. ¿Es eso?"

"Bella, detente." Advirtió, apretando la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Quería seguir presionando, pero esa no era la forma para que se abriera conmigo. No puedo obligarlo. Pero también sólo me quedaban diez días con él y temía no escuchar la historia completa a tiempo. Entonces, siempre sería un misterio que no podría resolver.

Solté un gruñido bajito y miré a mi lista de palabras. Seguía golpeando contra una pared de ladrillo y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Me siento como en un caja sin salida y sin luz, atrapada, seguramente igual que él.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer algunas palabras más..." Dije: "Pecado".

"Trabajo.", Dijo, sus ojos ahora más suaves y confiando de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban bien, siempre y cuando no tocara dolorosas sus cicatrices internas.

"Rico". Dije.

"Malo." Respondió.

"¿La gente rica es mala?" Le pregunté.

"Cada uno de los que he conocido.", Dijo sin pestañear, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Pero... no eres rico?" Le pregunté.

"No, no lo soy.", Me miró con severidad, como sintiéndose insultado.

"Pero ganas mucho dinero". Le dije: "¿No?"

"Algo es de Victoria, el resto va a otra parte." Informó, cruzando los brazos.

Está evitándome de nuevo. Suspiré, acostumbrándome a esto. No puedo ayudarlo si no conozco todos sus secretos. Dios, soy tan impaciente. Necesito trabajar en eso.

"Compasión". Dije la siguiente palabra.

"Bella.", Dijo con una sonrisa, viéndome cuando levante la mirada hacia él, "Bella siente una gran compasión por Edward. ¿No es así?"

Dejé mi cuaderno y lo mire, endureciendo mi expresión.

"Sí". Confesé "Me siento muy triste por todo lo que has pasado, las cosas que me has contado... Como has sido herido todo este tiempo... y lo que eso te está haciendo. Pero no va ayudarte, Edward, mi compasión. Es inútil. Hablando conmigo, dejándome ver lo que estás sufriendo dentro de ti, y nosotros discutiéndolo es lo qué va a hacer que te sientas mejor y comiences a sanar. Puedo ser paciente y estoy tratando de verdad, pero no puedo seguir haciéndote preguntas que te rehúsas a contestar. ¿Podrías por favor decirme algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Sé valiente. Dame una oportunidad y confía en mí. Juro por Dios que no te traicionare. Edward me preocupo por ti... tanto".

"Creí que la asociación de palabras debía ser fácil.", Respondió, quejándose mientras sus ojos se centraban en la mesa de centro.

Me entraron ganas de llorar... casi lo hice.

Fui a mi lista de palabras y como un robot, dijo la siguiente en la lista, "Orar".

"Desperdicio", Se burló fríamente, claramente no le gustaba esa.

"¿Orar es un desperdicio? ... ¿De tiempo?" Le pregunté.

"El más grande.", Se dijo casi a sí mismo, su mirada baja y los brazos cruzados a la defensiva.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, "¿Por qué has orado?"

"¿Importa?" me miró, frunciendo el ceño: "No existe Dios, no existe Santa Claus, y las oraciones no son contestadas. Todo en mi vida es como es, porque yo la he hecho."

"Qué es lo que…"

"Siguiente palabra.", Espetó secamente, tocando su nariz con el dedo y el pulgar.

Obviamente, estoy tocando algunos nervios con estas palabras. Hmm... Ésto está funcionando!

"dinero". Dije.

"Vida.", Respondió.

"Caro". Seguí sin comentarios.

"Todo..." sonaba un poco resentido.

"Injusto". Leí.

"Vida.", Dijo.

"Niño". Dije después. Y parecía como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

"Paso", Escupió, frunciendo más el ceño.

"¿Pasas?"

"Paso", Estaba que echaba chispas.

Tomé nota de eso. Un posible niño, tal vez Tanya estuvo embarazada en algún momento.

"Divorcio". Dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Dudó. Las cosas se agitaban detrás de sus ojos y eso me asustó un poco.

"Edward", le dije suavemente: "Se supone que debes responder de inmediato, lo primero que te viene a la mente."

Sin respuesta.

"Edward, ¿tú y Tanya están divorciados?" Dije en al aire.

Sus ojos me miraron entonces, y su mirada era tan cruel que me congelé por un segundo.

"No" declaró con veneno en su voz.

"Entonces, todavía están casados. " Asumí en voz alta.

Genial, agrega adulterio a mi lista de crímenes por los que estaré sirviendo mi condena en el infierno.

"No" apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos.

"Edward..." Le pregunté con mucho cuidado, manteniendo mi voz comprensiva y cariñosa, "¿Ella falleció?"

"Bella.", Su cuerpo se sacudió y su voz suplicante, su tono torturado y lastimero, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento otra vez, "Por favor... podemos detener esto? ¿Por favor?"

"No, Edward." Me quedé en mi sitio, "Quiero que me respondas... por favor."

"¿Por qué me haces esto? No puedes arreglarme, Bella.", Su voz era tensa y sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas, "Es demasiado tarde para mí, ¿no lo ves?... Sólo escribe cosas sobre mi vida ahora. Te hablaré sobre cada historia que tengo de mi trabajo, pero por favor, por favor, ya no hables más de ella. Te lo ruego, Bella. Te puedo contar sobre Raven. Hay algunas historias escalofriantes ahí. "

"¿Por qué te asusta tanto hablar de ella... de Tanya?" Le pregunté.

"Bella..." Edward se puso de pie y detuvo la grabadora, "¿No podemos hablar de esto mañana... por favor?"

Y en cuestión de segundos, estaba de rodillas frente a mí otra vez, mis piernas abiertas mientras se apoyaba muy cerca de mí, besando mis labios con fuerza y sus manos me quitaban la pluma y el cuaderno arrojándolos a mis espaldas.

"Por favor, Bella...", me besó de nuevo, su lengua enredándose con la mía, el sabor a fresa evidente, "No quiero discutir contigo... por favor... no podemos simplemente..."

Y me besó aún más profundo y más apasionadamente, ahuecando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Edward..." murmuré contra su boca, "No... espera..."

"¿No hemos tenido suficiente terapia el día de hoy?" preguntó sensualmente Edward, y empezó a tirar de mi camiseta, inclinando mi silla hacia atrás un poco mientras removía la copa derecha de mi sostén de mi pecho, lamiendo mi pezón.

Dejé escapar un gemido agudo y al instante estuve húmeda entre mis piernas.

"No, Edward... no... vamos..." Empecé a exhalar mis argumentos, queriendo volver a lo que estábamos hablando, pero él me estaba ignorando, quitando la copa izquierda de mi sostén de mi pecho, dando un mordisco profundo.

"Edward..." Gemí mientras su lengua lamía el borde de mis pantalones vaqueros por debajo de mi ombligo. Ante esto, exhale una exclamación ahogada de la lujuria.

"Disfruta de mi cuerpo, Bella, por favor..." me rogó al tiempo que desabotonaba mis jeans, abriéndolos "Deja mi mente en paz."

Estaba a punto de responder, pero ahogó mis palabras con su boca, y en segundos me tomó en sus brazos, y sentí que me puso sobre algo duro.

Al abrir los ojos, vi que estaba tendida sobre el mostrador de la cocina, esta vez, con la cabeza colgando de frente a mi estufa amarilla. Mi camiseta estaba alrededor de mi garganta y sentí mis jeans abajo alrededor de mis tobillos de nuevo, mis pantaletas también.

Ni siquiera podía verlo, pero lo sentí de inmediato, moviendo su experta lengua de izquierda a derecha sobre mi clítoris, Dios, el calor y la humedad de su MALDITA lengua, sacó todos los pensamientos sobre terapia de mi cabeza.

"Edward..." murmuraba incoherencias, "¡Ohhhhh Dios!"

"Ese es mi Bella.", Dijo, y movió sus labios contra mi sexo y casi gritó en voz alta por esa sensación, "Sólo déjame complacerte..."

Pronto me corrí cuatro veces seguidas incluso antes de que se bajara los pantalones, acomodara su condón, y me tomara ahí en el mostrador.

EPOV

Bella dormía a mi lado en la cama esa noche, y yo la abrazaba, besaba su oreja otra vez cuando empezó a quedarse dormida. La había agotado con los juegos de hoy y la pobre Doctora Bella no pudo pensar con suficiente claridad para hacer una sola pregunta más.

Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda, haciéndole eso. Pero no quería que supiera de mi pasado, mis pequeñas historias tristes. Ella sólo me tendría más lastima y no quería ningún tipo de lastima de nadie, sobre todo la de ella.

Bella pagó mucho dinero para que pudiera darle dos semanas de placer. Y cuanto más pregunta acerca de mi vida, más es el dolor que veo en sus profundos y oscuros ojos, y más me siento como un insecto en un frasco.

Quería disfrutar de mi tiempo con la dulce Bella, sabiendo que una vez que acabe nuestro caminos nunca se cruzaran de nuevo. ¿Es mucho pedir que solo tenga este tiempo con ella, sin complicaciones, sin los horrores de mi mundo, para que lo pueda recordar siempre?

Alguien como Bella jamás me volverá a ocurrir otra vez en mi vida. No quiero que mire atrás hacia nosotros y sienta tristeza por mí. Quiero que recuerde mi sonrisa, la risa que no había tenido en años, y la manera perfecta en que nuestros cuerpos se conectan.

Quiero seguir sintiéndome joven... y libre... y vivo. Así me siento cuando estoy con ella. Por favor, Dios, sólo por diez días más... aquí estoy orando de nuevo.

Desearía que Bella pudiera amarme, ese sería un deseo que pediría del Genio. Mi primer deseo sería para borrar todo el dolor y la pérdida por la que ha pasado mi bebé. Mi dinero había restaurado su rostro y algunos de sus órganos internos, pero estaba lejos de estar sana. Los injertos de piel, cirugía estética, cirugía constante a medida que crezca... la medicación para el dolor... va a ser realmente caro... por años y años.

Nunca podré dejar Fuego. Nunca podré tener a Bella para mí. No puedo dejar de prostituirme. Los deseos no se hacen realidad por el hecho de tener una jodida lámpara.

**Un capitulo hermoso y muy triste, además imagínense a la pobre de Bella, arañando por fin el interior de Edward solo para descubrir que es incapaz de resistírsele, ¿A poco ustedes no se derretirían cual mantequillita?**

**¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber porfa!**

**Gracias WinndSinger por darnos esta maravillosa historia**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: Dr. Cullen**


	12. Dr Cullen

**11 Dr. Cullen**

**Estoy de regreso, espero que les guste este capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, gracias a todas por su apoyo y por leer esta humilde traducción.**

**Gracias****Beta****Musolini33**!

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción. **

EPOV

Sonreí, acurrucado en las sábanas rosas de Tinkerbell al lado de mi pequeño ángel. Estamos acostados uno al lado del otro en la cama, viendo el último episodio de Bob Esponja y no podía dejar de reírme de Calamardo. Mi bebé siempre decía que era yo, porque mi nombre era Edward **[En****inglés****Calamardo****es****Squidward****Edward****… ****¿ven****el****parecido****?]**. Era malhumorado y siempre trataba de arruinar la diversión de Bob Esponja, pero siempre me pareció muy histérico, siempre estaba enojado.

No escuché el suave sonido de la risa de Katie y volví mi cabeza hacia ella. Sus redondeados y perfectos ojos estaban cerrados, adornados por sus preciosas y largas pestañas y su boca fruncida en un mohín. En su sueño, su labio inferior sobresalía un poco y casi me echó a reír a carcajadas de la belleza que tenía la suerte de contemplar tan cerca.

Me atreví a acercarme apenas unos centímetros y tocar mis indignos labios a sus mejillas rosadas, mi nariz acariciada por los mechones rojos de su largo y suave cabello, que cubría sus pequeños hombros. Este es el amor de mi vida... yo lo sabía, sin duda alguna. Me quede allí a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, agradeciendo a Dios por permitir que a algo tan puro y hermoso descansara al lado de algo tan imperfecto como yo.

Cuando Bob Esponja terminó, salí con cuidado de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, apagando la televisión, dejando el control, y cubriéndola hasta la barbilla con sus mantas y edredón que estaba adornado también por la descarada Tinkerbell.

Aspiré y sonreí por la dulce fragancia de fresa del baño de espuma, recordando nuestra batalla en la bañera antes. Que ella ganó. Después del baño, fácilmente yo estaba más mojado que ella. Es una maestra salpicando.

Miré bajos las mantas y vi que ya tenía bien sujeta a su jirafa, Pirata, su favorito desde que nació. Su nombre era Pirata porque había perdido uno de sus ojos y le puse un parche negro en el ojo y a Katie le encantó. Y de ahí su nombre.

Tenía más manchas y marcas de costura que un veterano de la guerra mundial, pero ella lo amaba. Había aprendido a coser este muñeco, haciendo milagros cada vez que ella lo traía a mí llorando.

Me sentía como pirata, desgarrado y parchado, pero aun así tenía todo su amor.

"¿Papi?" dijo con voz cansada.

"¿Sí, cariño?" Susurré, arrodillándome junto a su cama.

"¿Puedo comer un sándwich de helado?" dijo casi como un bostezo, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras yo me reía suavemente.

"No, Katie, ahora no". Le sonreí: "Es hora de dormir."

"Nooo.", Se quejó ligeramente, pero sus parpados eran cada vez más pesados.

"Oh, sí". Incliné mi cabeza, adorándola como de costumbre, "Tal vez si eres buena te lo de a escondidas mañana en el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?"

No puedo negarle nada. Estoy malcriándola.

"Está bien.", Sonrió feliz, y entonces otra vez, mi mundo estuvo bien.

"Buenas noches, boquita de patito". Le dije, era mi sobrenombre para ella. Cuando duerme, sus labios hacen un pequeño puchero como el pico de un pato. Tan linda... tan perfecta.

"Buenas noches, papá... te… iero", dijo tan débilmente cuando finalmente Morfeo tomaba en brazos a mi bebé.

"Te quiero". Respondí, dándole un rápido beso en su boquita, sabía a jugo de uva, sonreí.

Nota mental: Asegurarse que mañana Katie cepille muy bien sus dientes.

La lamparita estaba encendida y la use para llegar a la puerta de su pequeña habitación hasta la sala.

Parpadeó por un segundo y di un paso hacia atrás, mirándola. Lo hizo otra vez y casi considero desconectarla del enchufe de la salida. Si Katie despertaba a mitad de la noche, en la completa oscuridad, ella gritaba y lloraba.

La conecté de nuevo, metiendo bien el enchufe, y se mantuvo estable y sin pestañear. Bien. Volví a la sala para preparar las cosas para mañana.

Después de una o dos horas, ya había lavado los plato y lavado la ropa. El uniforme de Katie para la guardería mañana está listo y colgando en el pomo de la puerta y después de encontrar nada que ver en la tele, me decidí a hacerle el almuerzo.

Finalmente a las 11:32 pm escuché los pasos de mi esposa subiendo las escaleras.

Me tensé y exhalé, preparándome para otra batalla. Trataba de mantenerme fuera de su camino y ella trataba de mantenerse fuera del mío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ya estaba enojado. Nunca está aquí. Dijo que estaría temprano en casa para la cena de hoy. Dejando mis sentimientos a un lado, a Katie le gustaría tener una madre. Yo nunca la tuve... y ahora ella tampoco. Odiaba eso.

Pero los sueños y el arte de Tanya estaban primero. ¡Pooor favooor!

La llave giró en la cerradura y entró, luciendo completamente agotada, su pelo rojo recogido en un bonito moño, y se quitaba su abrigo, dejando al descubierto su bonito vestido negro. La miré de arriba a abajo, viendo los zapatos de tacón alto que completaban su atuendo.

No me gusta la forma en que se viste todo el tiempo, con elegantes vestidos demasiado cortos, medias negras, tacones altos... debería usar camisetas y jeans, casual y ligera, alguien con quien Katie podría sentarse en el suelo y jugar a los bloques. Mi madre estaba vestida así todo el tiempo, demasiado hermosa como para abrazarla y arruinarla. Demasiado perfecta para ser tocada.

No, Edward, no beses a mamá, estropearas su labial. Ve a jugar allá.

"Hola". Me miró y arrojó el abrigo sobre el sofá, yendo hacia la nevera, sin siquiera acercarse a mí para darle un abrazo o un beso, pero esto era normal ahora.

Algo dentro de mí suspiro, acaba de arrojar su abrigo en el sofá. Acabo de limpiar ahí. ¿No sabe cómo usar un gancho? Vaya ama de casa en la que me estoy convirtiendo.

"Hola". No le puse un tono feliz a mi voz mientras untaba mantequilla de maní en el pan que estaba en mi mano.

Ella tomó un vaso y se sirvió la leche, dejando muy poca en el galón.

"Hey, Tanya," frunci el ceño, "¿Podrías guardar un poco de leche para el desayuno de Katie, por favor? Tengo que comprar más mañana."

"¡Dios, ahora no puedo ni siquiera tomar un vaso de leche cuando llego a casa del trabajo!" azotó la puerta del refrigerador golpeando duro.

Cualquier cosa que dijera la llenaba de rabia en dos segundos.

Tal vez sea la falta de sexo. Sé que es uno de mis problemas últimamente. El otro día, estaba viendo la Sirenita con Katie y se me puso duro con solo ver el cuerpo de Ariel. Necesito sexo... urgentemente. Incluso mi mano se aburre de mí en estos días. Casi puedo escucharla gimotear, "¿otra vez?" Cada vez que me acuesto en mi cama solo.

"Puedes". Mantuve mis ojos sobre la mermelada que estaba untando, "Sólo por hoy toma éste pequeño vaso, y… ¿Trabajo? ¿Así es como lo llamas? ¿Llegar a casa a estas horas? Ya son más de 11. Tal vez a tu hija le gustaría darte las buenas noches de vez en cuando, si no es mucha molestia"

"¡HEY, yo trabajo!" se giró hacia a mí, golpeando su vaso contra el mostrador: "¡Trabajo hasta el cansancio todos los días! ¡Y tú estás aquí! Así que si falta leche, ¡compra! ¿O debo comprarla yo también, de camino a casa? "

"¡Yo también trabajo!" Me volteé hacia ella, con los ojos encendidos "¡Yo estoy criando a nuestra hija solo, mientras que tu tomas fotos todo el día! Entonces, en la noche, vas a estas malditas fiestas, haciendo ¡Dios quien sabe qué!. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tómanos una fotografía para que un día no entres aquí y no nos reconozcas! "

"¡Desgraciado!" Gritó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, "¡Estoy haciendo contactos! Mostrando mi trabajo para que tal vez así ¡puedan publicarlo! ¡Entonces tal vez podríamos darnos el lujo de comprar dos galones de leche al mismo tiempo!"

"¡Tal vez deberías olvidarte de que te publiquen y conseguirte un trabajo real en una oficina en alguna parte!" Le respondí, poniendo el sándwich junto a la leche.

Quería conseguir un trabajo, un trabajo de verdad. Me encantaba cuidar de Katie y pasar todo el tiempo con ella, pero me sentía menos que un hombre, teniendo a mi esposa trabajando todo el tiempo, y yo aquí planchando y cocinando. Pero habíamos hecho este arreglo hace mucho tiempo.

Y tres años después, todavía no estaba funcionando.

"¡Que te jodan!" Gritó, dejando caer las lágrimas. Típico. Llorar. El truco más sucio de una mujer durante una discusión.

"¡Fui a la universidad para esto!, ¡voy a ser una fotógrafa, Edward!" me gritó a mis espaldas, "Al menos yo tengo un título, ¿qué tienes tú?"

"¡Una hija que sabe cómo luzco!" Tiré el cuchillo de la mantequilla y mucho más fuerte que ella, ahora estaba completamente furioso.

Eso fue un golpe bajo de su parte. Ella sabe por qué no pude terminar la universidad. ¡Y es por su culpa! Y hundí la navaja profundamente en su corazón usando a Katie... y me odié por eso. Pero quería que Katie nos tuviera a los dos. No quiero que se sintiera sola y abandonada. Estaba amándola por los dos y no era suficiente. Katie quiere a su mamá y, maldita sea, quiero que tenga eso. Sin mencionar que, amo a mi esposa.

"¡Te odio!" -gritó, entre sollozos y yendo a la sala.

Esta no era la primera vez que Tanya me gritaba esa frase. Más tarde, siempre decía que no lo decía en serio. Pero cada vez era más difícil creerle.

"Bien", yo estaba muy enojado, viéndola sentarse en el sofá, "¡Es bueno saber que puedes sentir algo!"

Estaba tan tenso y lleno de amargura que me quedé escuchándola llorar mientras empacaba el almuerzo de Katie, un pastelito de chocolate y una caja de jugo para completar. Escribí el nombre de Katie en la bolsa café de su almuerzo y poniendo pequeños corazones y estrellas a cada lado. Estaba feliz de poder mostrarle mi amor a alguien.

Tanya nunca está aquí - igual que mis malditos padres.

Desearía que no fuera así. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Me gustaría poder abrazarla y besarla y hacerle el amor como antes. Pero ella se ha convertido en Esme para mí. Demasiado ocupada, demasiado vacía cuando está aquí, invisible cuando no está. Ojalá pudiera ser más cariñoso y apoyarla... y no sentir tanto enojo todo el tiempo. Me gustaría que fuéramos una familia.

Después de unos diez minutos, Tanya regresó a la cocina, con lágrimas y con el maquillaje bajo sus ojos. Llevaba un sobre que tenía las palabras KaitlynCullen – Viaje.

"¿Qué es esto?", me preguntó.

"Tal vez se te olvidó, porque no trabajas en una oficina ", Continué comportándome como un cretino con ella, no sé por qué, hablando lentamente: "Pero eso se llama sobre. Guarda cosas."

"¿Qué contiene?" Me frunció el ceño, "¿Dinero?"

Suspiré, bajando el pan, "La escuela de Katie los va a llevar a un paseo al museo mañana. Todos los niños van a ir."

"¿Cuánto?" -preguntó, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"Veintisiete dólares." Le dijo, preparándome para su arrebato.

"Y tu solo escribiste el cheque sin ninguna preocupación.", pretendiendo sonreír, "El pago de la renta está retrasado, la factura del gas tiene que ser pagada. No tenemos dinero extra para estas cosas, Edward."

"No voy decirle que no puede ir." Me sequé las manos, "Ella es tan pequeña y nunca pide mucho. Así que, sí, escribí ese cheque. Es mi cuenta, también."

"Pero es mi dinero.", Informó con frialdad.

Ahora estaba enojado.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que era nuestro dinero.", Me burle: "Pero creo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué dejarías que tu hija obtuviera un poco de felicidad con tu dinero? ¿Por qué no vas a comprarte otro vestido a PUTAS SOMOS para la próxima fiesta a la que vayas? Deben PUBLICARTE, si así es como lo llaman ahora. "

"¿Me acusas de engañarte?" entornó los ojos, consternada.

"Bueno, mírate toda en el espejo." Deje que mi mirada la barriera acusadoramente: "No crees realmente que te invitan a estas cosas para tus premiadas fotos de pájaros y árboles, ¿verdad?"

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se volvió de espaldas a mí, le temblaban las manos y cubriéndose los ojos.

Tenía que salir de allí ahora, antes de decir algo más... le estaba haciendo daño y lo sabía. Tengo que salir por aire. Estaba furioso buscando mi chaqueta, listo para ir hacía la puerta. Hacía esto varias veces durante una discusión particularmente mala y regresaba más tarde, después de que ella se había dormido.

"Ya no aguanto más, Edward." Ella sollozaba, "¡Te amo pero te odio! ¡Eres realmente muy malo conmigo todo el tiempo! ¿Qué he hecho para que me odies tanto?"

"No te odio." Le dije en voz baja, sintiéndome peor que la suciedad, con mi mano en el picaporte.

Ella sollozó de nuevo y moviéndome hacía su espalda, traté de poner mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Pero se alejó de mí, llorando un poco menos fuerte.

"Quiero el divorcio.", Respiraba, sollozando un poco más después de decirlo.

Y todo mi mundo se desplomó en ese momento.

"Tanya..." Sentía que casi no podía respirar "No... no puedes... ¿qué pasa con Katie?"

"Me la llevaré." Dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

"¿A Dónde?" Yo estaba más asustado. Por mucho que me doliera considerar la vida sin Tanya, no había manera de que pudiera quitarme a Katie. Ella es todo mi mundo. Ella es mi aire.

"Encontraré mi propio apartamento.", Se encogió de hombros.

Ella no había pensado en nada de esto.

"No puedes costearlo, y nunca estas." Señale: "No le pondrás una niñera adolescente a Katie durante todo el día. Soy todo lo que tiene, Tanya. No puedes hacernos esto."

"Está bien, olvídalo.", Dijo con voz helada, sin mirarme, "No hay divorcio. Me quedo, ¿Esta bien? ¿Estás feliz ahora?"

Nunca antes había hablado sobre divorcio. Y aunque me dijo que lo olvidara, estaba herido y molesto. No me ama. Me odia. Y si tuviera dinero, ya se habría marchado, con mi hija.

Y, aunque sabía que sonaba mal, estaba tan enojado de que después de mis años de esperar a que terminara la universidad, mis noches sin hogar durmiendo y congelándome en cementerios, los días en que no pude encontrar nada para comer, mientras mi interior gruñía con angustia, las veces que comía cosas de los botes de basura, y de repente que encontrara la vida conmigo tan insoportable, tan difícil. Había sufrido el infierno por ella, pero ahora, que estábamos teniendo unos pequeños problemas, estaba tan dispuesta a dejarme.

"Muchas gracias". Fruncí el ceño, rezumando sarcasmo en mi voz, "¡Lo hace sonar como si fuera un ogro que la ha encerrado en una jaula! ¡Voy a salir!".

Estaba de vuelta en la puerta de nuevo, tirando de ella, listo para salir de esta batalla.

Tanya puso el sobre en la pequeña mesa redonda del comedor y me dijo, casi susurrando, "Cuando tus padres te hicieron elegir entre ellos y yo, me elegiste a mí, estaba tan feliz al principio. Y entonces te hicieron pagar cada día por irte conmigo, y lo soportaste todo... y estaba tan triste por ti. Pero me dije que te haría feliz por elegirme. Trabajaría y haría mis sueños realidad y entonces te ayudaría a volver a la escuela... y tal vez podrías convertirte en doctor algún día, como siempre habías querido. Cuando nos casamos, estaba decidida a hacer que funcionara para nosotros. Quería hacer lo correcto. Y me decía a mí misma, que nos mantuviéramos juntos, que venceríamos a Carlisle y a Esme, que se los demostraríamos. Pero ahora... veo que nos vencieron. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo cuando te rechazaron. Nos destruyeron en un minuto. Sólo que no lo sabíamos todavía. Y estamos juntos y tenemos una hermosa niña... pero no somos felices. No estamos enamorados. Ganaron. Nos destruyeron".

"No se trata de mis padres." Apreté los dientes, odiando lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabiendo que era verdad, cada una de sus palabras, "Y te pedí que no hablaras de ellos, Tanya."

"Sabes que es verdad. Nos destrozaron." Ella me miró y la soledad y la tristeza que sentía se reflejaban en mis propios ojos.

"Tal vez tenían razón." Le dije, me sentía rechazado y herido, "No me perteneces".

Se merecía algo mejor que yo, es lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando cerraba de golpe la puerta y me precipitaba por las escaleras, escuche llorar a Tanya y me di cuenta de lo que mis palabras debieron significar para ella.

Que no era lo suficientemente buena para mí. ¡Mierda! Casi regresé. Me detuve en las escaleras del sexto piso y estuve a punto de regresar 3 veces a pedirle disculpas y besarla y limpiar sus lágrimas. Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo nocturno y ayudar a más. Podríamos tratar con terapia de pareja, como ella quería. Pero no lo hice. Baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a afuera y entrar en nuestro Volvo plateado, salí huyendo, necesitando conducir rápido y aclarar mi mente. Llorar a solas ante el terror que su amenaza de divorcio había inspirado en mí, e imaginando teniendo que decirle a nuestra hija de 3 años que se iría, era demasiado difícil de soportar.

Me dije que podría explicarle lo que quería decir con esas últimas palabras y hablaría con Tanya mañana cuando se despertara. Que no debería haberle dicho esas cosas tan crueles, y que lo lamentaba muchísimo. Que no quería el divorcio y que la amaba. Lo diría todo con tal de que ella me diera otra oportunidad.

Pero a veces no hay un mañana. A veces, cuando hablas con alguien... esas palabras se convierten en las últimas que les dirás. Tuve un momento en el que podría haber vuelto a arreglar las cosas con Tanya, y lo había desperdiciado tontamente pensando que tenía toda una vida para hablar con ella. Estaba equivocado. Y me arrepentiría de mis acciones al salir... y de mis últimas palabras hacia ella... para el resto de mi vida.

Mi tiempo se había terminado.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tanya.

"Edward..." susurró una voz, y salté. Bella... lo estaba abrazando, pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Seguí repitiendo mi última noche con Tanya en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

Soy un enfermo. Quiero quemarme. He querido hacer eso desde hace años. No, no aquí. Si Bella veía o escuchaba sobre eso... me echaría de aquí, sabiendo lo dañado que estoy. Podría hacer que me encierren en un manicomio. Lo haría. Pero entonces no podría trabajar. Así que eso quedaba fuera.

No he sentido dolor durante cinco días. Eso es lo que está mal conmigo. Bella es demasiado amable conmigo y mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a eso. Quiere sentir dolor de nuevo. Casi... lo ansía. Dos semanas no es suficiente tiempo para que Bella vea que tan enfermo mentalmente estoy.

Ella, por su naturaleza, es una sanadora, alguien que quiere arreglar y corregir todo lo que está dañado o mal. Su corazón es sensible y cariñoso y, sé que es por eso que ella me eligió Soy su nuevo juguete roto. Estoy dañado. Si no lo estuviera, no estaría aquí, sentado en su casa, esperando a que me cure.

Victoria me había visto una vez después de quemarme, después de soñar con Tanya. Cada vez que pensaba en esa noche, en el dolor que le había causado a ella y a mi Katie, el dolor era demasiado irreal para manejarlo. Empecé a encontrar con que quemarme, como se quemaron ellas, me traía castigo, dolor y justicia. Me hacía sentir un poco mejor... suficiente como para poder respirar un poco de nuevo. No me curaría... nada puede.

Habría preferido morir, pero no tenía el lujo de esa opción. Katie me necesita... o a mi dinero, no importa, no puedo defraudarla.

Así que una noche, me levanté de la cama de Victoria, en la oscuridad de la noche, y fui a su cocina mientras ella dormía.

Al girar el interruptor de la estufa, las llamas de gas azul irrumpieron con un pequeño silbido y lo deje a un fuego medio.

Decidí quemar mi mano, ¿Por qué?, ¿quien se fijaría en la palma de mi mano? e incluso en ¿_Fuego_? No podía marcar mi cuerpo si podía evitarlo, Victoria me despellejaría vivo.

Por lo tanto, en completo silencio, deje que mi mano se cerniera sobre las pequeñas llamas. Que me abrasaron rápidamente y apreté los ojos con fuerza, apretando mi mandíbula... soportándole mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no grite... ni me quité... ni lloré.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, no pude soportarlo más y tiré de mi mano, apagando el gas con la otra. Volviéndome, fui hacía al lavabo y abría el agua fría, cayendo a chorro sobre la fea y violenta quemadura de mi carne, y sentí un nuevo tipo de dolor. Mi cuerpo se sacudió y sacudí la cabeza hacía atrás soportándolo, sólo haciendo pequeños gruñidos que escapaban entre mis dientes apretados.

Victoria estuvo detrás de mí un segundo, abrazándome, besando mis hombros y espalda, diciéndome que admiraba mí fuerza y que le había excitado, verme hacerme esto a mí mismo. Y también, que había toda una lista de clientes nuevos que me presentaría. Me dijo que sería un esclavo de dolor maravilloso. Y al día siguiente comenzaría a prepararme para clientes que pagaban muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, me mostraron el calabozo de Victoria, construido debajo de _Fuego_. Y comencé a aprender sobre el dolor. Nunca me resistí o luché contra nada de eso. Fue casi como si me consolara, sufriendo por mis crímenes... gritando y siendo castigado por abandonar a la gente que amaba. Acepté cada cosa que me hizo.

"Edward..." la voz de Bella volvió a llamarme y entonces incliné mi cabeza, mirando hacia ella, mis ojos esclavos de su belleza mientras dormía tan profundamente. Mis dedos se movieron sobre sus cejas, sobre los detalles de su linda nariz, y tracé con adoración sus labios.

"¿Sí, Bella?" Le susurré. La última vez que había hablado en sueños tuvimos una pequeña conversación muy sexy... y me gustó. No había preguntas difíciles aquí... ninguna sucia y perversa confesión... ninguna mirada en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo repugnante que era realmente. Dormida, podía hablar con su corazón... su alma. Su mente, brillante como era, estaba descansando... no se entrometen aquí.

Se agitó bajo la sábana, como si algo le molestara. Enarque las cejas, preguntándome qué sucedía.

"Dame tu mano... Edward... por favor... alcánzame..." me decía en un suave gemido, "Sólo quiero ayudarte... no...no..."

"Shhhh, mi dulce corazón..." le susurré al oído, besándola y envolviendo mis brazos completamente alrededor de ella, "Estoy aquí... estoy bien... me tienes".

Ella quiere tanto salvarme. Me gustaría poder ser salvado.

Se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró relajándose. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa. Cerré los ojos apoyando mi mejilla contra su hombro desnudo, adicto a su piel suave y sensitiva.

"Me tienes, Bella." Me susurró: "Siempre. Te amo."

Escuchar mis propias palabras me dolió. No podía negarme que era cierto, pero también sabía que no podía decírselo y que ella nunca podría amarme. E incluso si lo hiciera, nunca podría ser.

El amor es un perro maldito. Peor que Victoria, Raven, y todos los demás juntos. Odio el amor. Me azota todos los días y sus cadenas son afiladas y queman. Y el dolor... nunca me he acostumbrado a él... No puedo soportarlo.

Y ahora, vas tras de Bella... quieres hacerle daño, marcar su puro y sin cicatrices cuerpo al igual que su corazón.

Incluso ahora, mientras abrazo a Bella, mi mente divaga hacia mañana. Tengo un papel en esa película para adultos en la tarde y después _Fuego_. Me pregunto si Bella todavía quiere ir esta noche para "observarme".

No, no puedo pedirle que haga eso. Pero dijo que quería ver qué clase de trabajo hago. A este trabajo, al menos, le estaría permitido venir, se sentaría detrás de las cámaras, como mi invitada. Decidí hablarle de él y dejar que elija. Supongo que sería un interesante capítulo en su informe. ¿Con qué frecuencia una chica como Bella llega a ver el detrás de cámaras de una película porno?

Que venga. Me verá por lo que soy y toda esta fealdad. Y no se enamorará profundamente de mí. Se salvará y se irá.

Mi cara se estremeció, odio la idea de pedirle que vaya. Tendré que actuar como si no tuviera idea, de ahora en adelante, sin mostrarle que puedo ver la tristeza que brilla en sus ojos. Sólo seré ese tipo de un par de días atrás, que le preguntó directamente en la mesa del restaurante chino, si había tenido sexo oral antes. Era tan fácil, entonces, y no sentía vergüenza alguna en lo que era. Ahora, pocos días después, me siento tan... repulsivo.

Con cuidado, me levanté de la cama y besé el pelo de Bella, alisándolo y asegurándome de que no se despertaría. Bien, todavía dormía profundamente.

Caminé desnudo a la sala y me senté en el sofá, mirando la pequeña grabadora, el botón de grabación tenía toda mi atención. Estaba tan oscuro aquí, y sólo la luz de la luna bañaba el interior. Y Bella no me estaba mirando.

Apreté el botón de grabar y cerré los ojos, y comencé a hablar.

"Edward – Sesión cinco." Empecé muy profesional, como le gustaba, "Bella... soy yo. Espero que no escuches esto hasta que me haya ido... así... puedo decir lo que quiero decir..."

/

EPOV

Hoy es viernes, día 5.

Estaba cantando en la cocina a la mañana siguiente a las 7:30 am, haciendo nuestro desayuno cuando Bella comenzó a moverse en la cama.

Poniendo todo en nuestro mantel en el suelo, eché un vistazo al dormitorio. Se estiraba y sonreía, sus ojos aún cerrados, era tan natural y hermosa que podría tumbarme junto a ella para siempre. Llevaba mis jeans y sin camisa esperando que esa siguiera siendo la regla para mí durante el día.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Me arrodillé junto a la cama frotando mi suavemente nariz contra la su pequeña naricita de elfo.

"Mmmmm..." sonaba tan contenta mientras sus ojos se abrían adormilados y miró los mios con tanta calidez que casi empiezo a sudar, "Demasiado bien. Me pregunto ¿por qué?... Señor Evasión."

Me reí por un segundo y luego la mire serio y le dije con una voz grave.

"Bella". Dije, acariciándole el pelo mientras seguía mirándome "Quería decirte que siento haber hecho lo que hice ayer. Estoy quebrantando nuestro acuerdo y sé que estas frustrada y triste... por mi culpa. "

"No, yo-" empezó a decir, pero no le permití negarlo.

"Por favor, Bella..." le dije, mirando su mano y tomándola en la mía, "Por favor, déjame decir esto. He estado pensándolo toda la noche."

"Está bien.", Se puso tensa, esperando.

"Este es un ambiente muy tenso, el que hemos creado para nosotros. Terapia de día, aventura sexual por la noche. Es mi culpa." Seguí adelante, esperando que mi voz fuera lo más suave y sincera: "No soy un buen paciente, lo sé. Y nunca pensé que diría estas palabras pero... No soy fácil"

Los dos nos reímos un par de segundos.

"Pero quiero darte las gracias... por querer ayudarme, Bella. Siempre he querido a alguien que le importe y cuando finalmente llega, me da miedo, me enojo y me alejo como un niño pequeño, y lo siento, Bella. No sé qué me pasa. Pero ya no quiero lastimarte. Debería irme".

Sus ojos se entornaron comprendiendo y me hirieron con su miedo y dolor.

"¡NO!" gritó, sujetando mi brazo: "¡No, Edward! Nuestro tiempo aun no termina... ¡lo prometiste!"

"Por supuesto, voy a devolverte todo tu dinero." Me sentía mareado en el interior, haciendo esto.

Victoria me despellejaría vivo, pero sería mejor que robarle a Bella su herencia. Estos últimos cuatro días han sido mágicos para mí, ¿Cómo iba yo a cobrarle por ellos? Creo que le debo dinero a este punto, por lidiar conmigo.

"Edward, no, espera.", Se sentó, mientras me sujetaba por los brazos, "No quiero que te vayas... por favor. Quédate conmigo. Lo sé, es mi culpa, presiono demasiado. Y no estás listo para abrirte a mí todavía. Debo ser más paciente. Lo siento, Edward. "

"No te disculpes, Bella." Apoyé mi cabeza a la suya, y luego la bese, "Me gusta cómo sigues intentando, como nunca te rindes. Sé que es porque te importa. No estoy acostumbrado a estos sentimientos. No sé cómo reaccionar. No sé cómo... dejar... que me cuiden. Y puedo ver que estoy haciéndote mal... Y no quiero hacer eso... nunca. "

Bella frunció el ceño y decidió aferrarse y luchar para derribarme.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, dejando caer la sábana y me miró de frente, desnuda, su voz era estricta ahora.

"No, no te iras.", Señaló, como un hecho, "Tú me perteneces y yo mando, ¿recuerdas? Te vas a quedar aquí, aunque tenga que encadenar tu trasero a la cama, ¿entiendes Cullen? Si así es como te sientes más cómodo, si es así como te gusta que te hable, entonces maldición, ¡lo haré! No voy a tratarte de esta manera, pero nuestro arreglo sigue en pie. ¡Ahora vas a sufrir un nuevo tipo de tortura, aprenderás a dejar que te cuiden! ¡Ese es mi fetiche y lo alimentaras hasta que sea saciado! Tú eres mío y no te irás hasta que nuestro tiempo se haya terminado. Bueno o malo, hablaremos y permaneceremos juntos. "

Wow. O va a ser un gran psiquiatra algún día... o una gran dominatriz.

No quería irme. Me enfermaba solo de pensar en dejarla. Pero quería que tuviera la opción. Me gustó la forma en que me habló hace un momento, era como si, estuviera hablando mi idioma por un minuto. Tendría que quedarme ahora. Había dicho las palabras que me mantendrían. Es súper inteligente. Y me alegré. Así que sonreí y me sonrió de regreso.

"Sí, Bella." Respondí: "Si eso te complace."

"Lo hace.", Ella sonrió. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y me sentí feliz cuando me abrazó fuertemente. Sus dedos se curvaron en mi pelo mientras cerraba los ojos y me resignaba al hecho de que si podía aprender a ser quemado y azotado y pinchado con agujas, entonces tal vez podría aprender este nuevo juego de Bella. Como un juguete, era mí deber jugar los juegos que más le gustaba. Trataría.

Más tarde, nos sentamos en el suelo, comiendo cereal Lucky Charms y viendo dibujos animados. El ambiente era muy divertido y ligero, y no estoy seguro de cómo llegó a serlo. Anoche estaba tan confundido, tan lleno de conflictos y vergüenza... y ahora parecía tener una sola preocupación en el mundo... por el momento.

"Sé que me porté mal anoche." Le dije con una sonrisa infantil en mis labios "Debería haber respondido a tus preguntas. Lo siento."

"Fuiste bastante malvado.", Me sonrió, comiendo su cereal, "También es mi culpa, así que no puedo enojarme contigo. Soy muy débil contra ti. Es enfermizo. Se supone que debo ser independiente y profesional, pero eres tan endemoniadamente hermoso y follando, mucho más, detrás de esa cara y ese cuerpo... Yo no tengo la fuerza... para mantenerme lejos de ti. "

Tomé un corazón rosa de mi plato de cereal, uno de malvavisco, y lo puse en su boca para que lo comiera. Podía tener mi corazón. ¡Lo tenía!

"Entonces... no lo hagas." Me incliné sobre ella y bese sus labios cubiertos de azucar.

Después de un minuto de silencio, le pregunté, no queriendo prolongar la inevitable mención de la vida real esperando detrás de la puerta, "Entonces... ¿cuál es la agenda de hoy, Dra.?".

"Mmmm.", Sonrió, "Observar de mi paciente... cada hermoso rincón de él, en toda su eterna gloria."

Levanté una ceja, sin palabras y aclaró: "Tenemos hoy, lunes y martes libres para observar los días en la vida de nuestros pacientes".

"Oh, ya veo." Dejó una gran sonrisa curvarse en la esquina de mis labios: "Bueno, entonces, el día de hoy... va a ser uno muy raro y extraño para usted, Dra. Bella."

"¿Por qué?" se veía nerviosa, pero seguía sonriendo de todos modos.

"Porque el día de hoy..." Mantuve mi voz divertida y sin complicaciones, "Vamos a filmar una... porno".

"¿Porno?" su voz fuerte y dura de repente.

"Sí". Me inquiete un poco en su reacción, "Me ofrecieron un papel en esta película... los amigos de Victoria... si me prohíbes hacerlo, lo cancelaré. Emmett tal vez pueda hacerlo. Aunque… Seré castigado por Victoria, si no lo hago. "

Normalmente, no le diría la última parte poco pasado, pero ella quiere honestidad.

"¿Castigado cómo?" trató de lucir calmada, pero me pareció que realmente quería saber.

"No estoy seguro." Le respondí con honestidad, "Le gustan mucho diferentes... juegos".

Bella tragó saliva y vi sus ojos, procesaba varias ideas rápidamente. ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo esto? Una parte de mí quiere que me diga: No, no vayas. Otra parte de mí quiere que vaya conmigo y me bese entre tomas. Y luego otra parte de mí quiere que le den ganas de vomitar y salga corriendo dejándome atrás para siempre. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas personalidades tengo aquí?

"Voy a ir contigo, Edward.", Dijo con firmeza y se obligó a sonreír, "Será bueno... para mi trabajo."

"También pensé eso. Trae tu cuaderno.", Dije terminando mi cereal y bebiendo la leche dulce del plato, "Pero si en algún momento, llega a ser demasiado, no tienes que quedarte. "

"¿Qué es lo que… te van a hacer...?" -Preguntó con cuidado, su mirada valiente.

"Es un video de dolor." Le informe, tratando de sonar casual "No será tan terrible. Podría ser peor. Es básicamente, una dominatriz y yo. Seré el pobre sumiso a merced de la malvada mujer. Estoy acostumbrado a todas las cosas que tienen planeadas, pero ésta probablemente será la única forma en que llegaras a verme experimentarlo. ¿Estás segura de que es algo que quieres ver, Bella? No tienes que venir, regresaré en un par de horas.

"No, Edward.", Dijo terminando su cereal "Te lo dije, no me alejaras. Iré donde vayas. Voy a estar ahí para ti. Puedo manejarlo."

No pude hacer otra cosa que inclinarme y darle el beso más apasionado que habíamos compartido. Incluso dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, sorprendida, por la intensidad al mismo tiempo que dejé caer al suelo el plato de cereal para envolverla en mis brazos.

No es tanto lo que había dicho, sino cómo había dicho las palabras. Tan sinceras, tan segura, que en verdad le creí. Estaba conmigo. No me dejaría y no me permitiría dejarla. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece a simple vista.

Después de unos minutos de cálidas y húmedas caricias, tuve una idea y reí entre dientes diciéndole al oído: "Sólo prométeme una cosa. No te le arrojes a la dominatriz para salvarme esta vez, ¿De acuerdo? Podría hacerte encadenar justo a mi lado".

Bella se rió y dijo, "Te lo prometo. Voy a sentarme allí y verte sufrir pensando: Se lo tiene merecido, después de haberme distraído anoche con sexo."

"Buena chica". Bese su barbilla y me puse de pie, la levanté echándomela al hombro mientras ella gritaba, sorprendida por la repentina acción, "Hora de bañarse. Necesitas una buena y concienzuda tallada después de lo de anoche, chiquilla sucia".

/

BPOV

Yo puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto.

No puedo hacer esto.

Me pregunto si Edward realmente había tenido la intención de irse esta mañana, o si esa era su manera de hacerme comportar y que anduviera con más cuidado la próxima vez que tuviéramos una sesión de terapia. James había dicho que Edward era un maestro de la manipulación y estaba comenzando a preguntarme si era cierto o no.

Edward tiene que saber lo mucho que me importa y quizá esté usando eso a su favor, diciéndome que se va y así le ruego que se quede. Pero yo realmente no le suplique. Se me ocurrió que tal vez estaba fuera de su elemento conmigo, porque no hay nadie alrededor dándole órdenes y tal vez a su mente le falta eso. Se sentía inseguro y fuera de control sin eso.

Así que por un momento me convertí en la "ama". Le ordené que se quedara y me escuchó. Eso es más poder del que alguien debería tener sobre otra persona. Sólo alguien tan dulce, confiado y generoso como Edward podía poner todo su ser en las manos de los demás como lo ha hecho él.

¿Debería tratar de destruir eso de él, cuando es también lo que me atrae a él? Tendría que sentarme y escuchar pronto mis grabaciones, y comenzar a escribir algunas conclusiones y sospechas que tengo, cuando no estuviera cerca. Tal vez podría hacer que diera un paseo o hiciera algún encargo.

Pero lo que sospecho es claro:

Algo terrible le ocurrió a Tanya. Temo que esté muerta.

Además, creo que tiene un hijo o hijos en alguna parte. La caricatura de Bob Esponja y el comportamiento infantil a veces lo delata. Eso explicaría por qué siente que está atrapado en esta vida y que no puede perder su trabajo, como dijo. Y creo que en algún momento Edward llevó este niño a sus padres en un momento de desesperación, a pesar de la forma en que lo trataron, y ellos fríamente y sin compasión le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Hice una nota mental para pedirle a mi padre que los localizara. Tal vez podría ayudar a encontrar algo de paz entre ellos. Siempre hay dos lados en cada historia, ¿verdad? Quizás Edward podría llamarlos, si hablar cara a cara era muy difícil. No ansío ver la reacción de Edward cuando se lo proponga. Pero creo que podría ser la forma en que consiga más de su historia y al mismo tiempo, Edward podría empezar a sanar si perdía algo de ese odio que tiene muy dentro de él.

No estoy diciendo que los perdone. Estoy diciendo que debería dejar de lado la ira que tiene a causa de ellos.

Tenía mi cuaderno y un lápiz conmigo mientras Edward y yo tomábamos un taxi a un lugar llamado Estudios Eagle. Por alguna razón, pensé que íbamos a ir a una habitación de hotel o a alguna casa, pero parecía que esta era una película de más alto presupuesto. No era una producción de Dreamworks, pero no estaba en el peldaño más bajo, como había pensado. Tal vez todo estaría bien. Sí, bien, Bella, sigue repitiéndotelo. Que tonta. Están planeando lastimar a Edward. Otra vez. ¿Qué parte de eso está bien?

En algún punto Edward trató de frotar sus dedos sobre mis jeans justo en entre mis piernas, en la parte trasera del taxi, con el conductor justo frente a nosotros, pero estaba orgullosa de haberlo detenido, a pesar de la rápida excitación que había sentido.

En ese momento estaba tratando de ser profesional y armarme de valor para aceptar las siguientes horas. Tal vez estaba tratando de aligerar mi mente, pero me dije que tenía que ser más fuerte. No seré capaz de resistirme a Edward ni de impedir que me seduzca, pero puedo tratar de limitar a que sólo ocurra en su tiempo, no en el mío. ¡Oh, por favor! ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Lo deseo justo ahora y son la 11:23 de la mañana! Dios, que débil soy.

"No te olvides, Bella." Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente, "Todo lo que ves es actuado. Si grito o lo que sea, no te enojes. Es actuación. Todo. Lo verás entre toma y toma. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Asentí con la cabeza mientras el taxi comenzó a detenerse frente a un edificio de oficinas.

"Gracias". Edward le pagó al conductor que dijo entusiasmado, "¡Guau! ¡Gracias, amigo!"

Y luego, incluso salió de la cabina y me abrió la puerta, tomando mi mano y ayudándome a salir. Edward debió darle una buena propina.

Él pensó que era gracioso y estrechó la mano del conductor al salir. Llevaba una camiseta y unos jeans, no se veía demasiado arreglado, mientras entrabamos a este enorme y alto edificio. Se veía tan nuevo y hermoso, y eso me sorprendió. No sé por qué siempre me imaginaba moteles pulgosos y almacenes sucios y vacíos cuando pensaba en filmaciones de películas porno. Un montón de sorpresas.

Seguí a Edward y se detuvo frente al ascensor, pulsando 10. Todavía sostenía mi mano y me guiñó el ojo mientras lo esperamos. Me pregunto si lucía tan asustada como lo estaba.

Las puertas plateadas se abrieron y un par de personas salieron del ascensor. Entramos y éramos las únicas personas en el interior, luego Edward presionó 10 y las puertas se cerraron.

"¡Quieto!" Señalé la esquina derecha hacía él y me fui a mi esquina del ascensor "Edward, compórtate".

"Pero Bella... ¡Los ascensores!" Edward seguía tratando de acercarse a mí, "Están hechos para tener sexo!"

Estaba besando mi cuello y luego comenzó a lamerlo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Salí como una flecha y me persiguió, corriendo como un niño por el pasillo de mármol. Era muy tranquilo y elegante y vi a una recepcionista sentada en un escritorio. Me quedé callada, pero él no lo hizo. De repente sentí como si debiéramos portarnos bien y quedarnos calladitos. Entonces recordé lo que estábamos haciendo aquí. ¿Me pregunto cómo se presenta uno a la recepcionista en este lugar?

"Oh! Hola, soy Spunk Ransom, y filmaré "Pitos grandes palpitantes" hoy".

Dios.

Decidí retroceder y dejar que Edward se encargara de esto. Me dio una nalgada, Edward no sentía vergüenza frente a la hermosa chica del mostrador.

Ella me opacaba. Diez veces. Su piel era de color blanco marfil, impecable, y su pelo de ébano estaba sujeto en una larga trenza. Parecía seda. Su maquillaje era pesado alrededor de los ojos, pero aplicado expertamente, y sus labios brillaban de color coral. Su traje sastre era de corte bajo y sus pechos eran muy grandes, la mitad de ellos expuestos para quien estuviera de pie.

Casi me le quede viendo, en su lugar tuve que mirar hacia a las flores sobre el escritorio. ¿Son crisantemos?

Edward casi no la notó y apoyó los brazos sobre el brillante mostrador de madera entre ellos, diciendo: "Hola Edward - 7589"

Sonreí. Muy inteligente. Códigos de números. Sin apellidos. Estos chicos, obviamente, han hecho esto varios años y saben cómo hacerlo con clase y legal.

Pero, ¿cómo sé eso, si acabo de llegar? Si Charlie supiera dónde estoy ahora... ¡Cristo! Me pondría un cinturón de castidad y jamás me dejaría salir de mi habitación.

Ella revisó un par de tarjetas y sonrió.

"Sí, Edward," dijo saludándolo "Estás en la habitación 45. Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la izquierda."

"Gracias.", Le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando mi mano y conduciéndome hacía esa dirección. Supongo que está bien que no tenga un código también.

Edward me mantuvo cerca, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y luego me susurró, "Ultima oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Bella. No tienes que venir conmigo."

"Quiero hacerlo". Mentí, "Y Edward..."

Me detuve y vi que estábamos casi en la puerta de la derecha. Me miró, con curiosidad, como si no supiera lo que iba a decir o hacer... yo tampoco lo sabía.

Quería decirle que lo amaba, que odiaba verlo pasar por cualquier tipo de dolor, incluso dolor fingido, y que si pudiera, le daría todo lo que tenía y que nunca tendría que hacer esta mierda otra vez. Por primera vez en mi vida, deseé ser rica.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó finalmente cuando solo me le quede viendo, sin decir nada.

Lo envolví en mis brazos. Abrazándolo como la otra noche, cerrando los ojos y deseando que no entrara allí. Pero no puedo detenerlo. Además, si Victoria lo lastima por algo que le hice o no hacer, no podría perdonármelo.

"Oh, Bella...", parecía conmovido por mis sentimientos, me dijo acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda, "No... te lo dije, todo es un acto. No te pongas triste. Diviértete. Esto es para divertirse. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Está bien." Traté de sonreír mientras me besaba brevemente y abría la puerta.

En esta sala, me sentí aliviada al ver a tres sofás de cuero, un refrigerador en la esquina, y una cama grande en la otra esquina.

"Esta habitación es para relajarse entre tomas, o después de la filmación. Cualquier cosa que quieras beber esta en el refrigerador, solo tómalo, y...", Edward comenzó a explicarme y entonces escuchamos una voz masculina, "Edward! Llegas temprano! "

"Hola, George.", Sonrió amablemente y estrechó la mano del hombre. Era mediano, con pelo largo y rizado de color marrón y un poco de sobrepeso. Supuse que era alguien de detrás de cámaras, "Bella, este es George, nuestro director. George, ella es Bella, mi asistente".

Le sonreí, sin saber si estaba bien vestida o como luciría una asistente de Edward, pero George no parecía sorprendido, así que le seguí la corriente. Vi un cartel en la pared sobre uno de los sofás, era negro con letras color rojo que decía "Hombres en"

"Bueno, llegas un poco temprano, pero si gustas, maquillaje te espera." George nos condujo por otro pasillo más allá del sofá y había un pedazo de papel pegado en la puerta que decía: Cabello y Maquillaje, escrito con rotulador negro.

"Muy bien, genial." Edward dijo mientras lo seguíamos.

"Y para empezar, sin vestuario, desnudo." Le dijo George a Edward con indiferencia, como alguien a quien le pediría una hamburguesa.

Edward sonrió y le comentó a George, "Directo al punto, ¿eh? Sin calentamiento o ni nada parecido?"

Parecía divertido, sin avergonzarse en absoluto.

"No para esto." George rodó los ojos: "Sabes cómo son estas mujeres."

"Sí". Edward se rió y me llevó de la mano a la sala de maquillaje.

Era una gran sala con sillas y espejos en frente de ellos, pero también, tres duchas en la parte de atrás y lavabos, junto con toallas en las barras y más toallas limpias dobladas en el suelo cerca.

Una mujer estaba de pie allí, hablando por su celular. Se veía bien, camiseta y jeans, como yo, el pelo rojo agarrado en una coleta, con maquillaje perfecto, y llevaba zapatillas deportivas blancas, sin tacones de aguja.

Se dio la vuelta cuando entramos y sonrió bastante. Colgando su teléfono sin una palabra, chilló: "¡Edward! ¡Bebé!"

Y en segundo, se abrazaban como viejos amigos. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo también, pero recordé que no la había nombrado en la lista de su pequeño círculo de amigos.

"¡Hola RED!" le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla con cariño, "No me dijeron que tu nos prepararías hoy."

"Bella, ella es Red". Edward nos presentó amablemente, "Red, Bella, mi asistente. Cuida muy bien de ella hoy, ¿quieres?"

"Lo haré, lo haré." Me ofreció una gran sonrisa, "Gusto de conocerte querida".

"A ti también". Sonreí.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

"Bien, llegaste temprano, como de costumbre." Red lo elogió y Edward se encogió de hombros, entonces ella me dijo, "Es un niño muy bueno, eh?".

Sólo pude sonrojarme y reír un poco.

"Ven, toma asiento." Red hizo girar la silla hacia Edward y él me miró primero.

"Bella, puedes sentarte en la silla junto a mí, si quieres." Edward me miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"De acuerdo". Tomé el asiento vacío a su lado y observe Edward sentarse en el suyo.

"Haré tu cuerpo después de tu rostro." le informó Red y le paso un paño por encima de él, como si estuviera a punto de cortar su cabello, y lo ató por detrás de su cuello.

Y así, Red empezó a poner base en el rostro de Edward, aclarándolo para coincidiera con su tono de piel, aplicándolo con una esponja húmeda, y preguntándole acerca de Victoria.

"Ella está bien.", Respondió sin decir demasiado delante de mí.

Escuche como Red le decía Edward que una mujer llamada – Escuchen esto- Nikki Sinn **[Nikki****Pecado]** era quien lo iba dominar hoy. Vi la reacción de Edward y pareció sonreír y rodar los ojos.

A continuación, Red comenzó a ponerle gel y acomodar el cabello de Edward. Se veía increíblemente sexy.

En una media hora, el rostro de Edward era aún más hermoso que antes, si eso es posible, y luego Red le quitó el paño y dijo: "Haces mi trabajo tan fácil, ya eres tan hermoso tu solo."

Edward se rió y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, cuidando no arruinar su rostro. Se movía hacia las toallas en el suelo cerca de las duchas y me miró, tal vez con miedo de que me fuera o no quisiera ver esto.

Le sonreí, simulando escribir en mi cuaderno mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. Oh, espera. Soy su asistente. Debería estar allí.

Cerré mi cuaderno y me apresure a tomar su ropa del suelo y las doblé cuidadosamente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Edward al verme actuar mi papel.

Red no le prestó mucha atención al cuerpo de Edward cuando comenzó a rociarlo con una pistola de aire por su espalda. Noté que aunque al rociarlo no era tan abundante, la espalda de Edward parecía más bronceada, uniforme, y sin defectos conforme rociaba el maquillaje de cuerpo en su piel.

Incluso cuando Edward se volvió hacia mí y maquillaban su pecho, comenzó a bromear y a platicar conmigo mientras yo miraba.

Después de eso, le dieron a Edward una suave bata negra de felpa y dejamos esa habitación.

Luego, fuimos al set, Edward dijo que le ayudaba estar alrededor antes de filmar, así que fuimos a la habitación de al lado.

No había nadie en ese momento, las cámaras estaban todas en su lugar y listas para trabajar. Me sentí enferma de inmediato en el "set". Era un calabozo con una pequeña jaula, una caja de madera, una escalera de mano, (acostada y ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba sobre otra caja), y una pared llena de una variedad de látigos, mordazas, dildos, cadenas, juguetes y herramientas.

Había también una enorme caja con diferentes condones, y cuando por fin levante la mirada y vi la cara de Edward, casi me eche a llorar.

Tenía una mueca de desagrado y tristeza y no estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

"¿Edward?" Dije suavemente: "No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes. Es tu elección."

"No es eso." Hizo que sus ojos me miraran, "No quiero que veas esto, Bella. Pensé que podía soportarlo, tú, aquí, conmigo... pero... esto no va a ser falso, Bella. Es real. Ellos van a hacerme cosas... cosas que nunca deberías tener que ver. Supongo que es como dijiste, estaba tratando de usar esto para alejarte. Pero no puedo hacerte esto. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, y yo iré allí después de terminar aquí? "

"Ven conmigo, entonces." Le dije, tomando su mano, "Sé que no quieres estar aquí tampoco, Edward, Por favor. Salgamos de aquí. Vayamos a la calle donde hay sol y césped, por favor, Edward."

Parecía como si lo estuviera considerando y mi corazón se llenó de esperanza.

"Habrá problemas, Bella.", Dijo sin emoción.

"No me iré sin ti." Le dije, tocando sus mejillas con mis manos, "Si te quedas y haces esto, me quedaré aquí y veré cada minuto de esto. Me quedaré contigo no importa lo que te hagan. No voy a abandonarte. Pero si quieres irte, entonces podemos hacerlo. Tienes que elegir. Haz lo que TÚ quieras hacer... "

Una lucha interna estaba sucediendo detrás de esos delicados ojos y entonces me sonrió, mirándome como un niño travieso y dijo: "Vamos."

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era como un milagro o magia! Tomó mi mano y me condujo por el pasillo, más allá de unas pocas personas que no dijeron nada, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta 45 detrás de nosotros.

Te amo tanto, Edward.

"¡Oh, espera, por aquí!" se rió y tiró de mí por otro pasillo mientras yo sonreía y lo seguía a otra habitación que tenía el número 39 escrito.

Estaba oscuro aquí y pensé que estábamos escondiéndonos de alguien a quien Edward reconoció en los pasillos. Estaba tan aliviada de estar fuera de allí que comencé reír y entonces sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi boca, sosteniéndome cerca de él mientras escuchábamos un par de pasos por el pasillo... y desaparecieron.

Las luces se encendieron y liberó mi boca.

"Oooh, la escena del hospital." dijo Edward, cuando mis ojos se centraron en lo que parecía una habitación real de hospital, junto con todo tipo de accesorios. Medicamentos, algodón, agujas de juguete.

"Ahora estamos en mi fantasía.", Sonrió, mirando a su alrededor, poniéndose el estetoscopio, "Ven aquí, Bella."

Estaba tan contenta de escuchar que tenía sus propias fantasías, esta era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de ellas.

Acercándome a él, le dejé colocar el estetoscopio un poco debajo de mi camisa, sobre mi corazón mientras escuchaba.

"¿Realmente funciona?" Le pregunte un poco demasiado fuerte e hizo una mueca y me tapó la boca otra vez, mientras trataba de no reírme. Creo que mi voz amplificada no era muy agradable a sus oídos.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y escuchando por un minuto o menos.

Susurre: "¿Qué está diciendo?"

Sonreí y se rió aun más, pero yo ya sabía lo que mi corazón le diría a si lo escuchaba:

Te amo - Te amo - Te amo...

"Late muy rápido.", Dijo.

Edward se alejó de mí por un segundo y fue a la esquina de la habitación, encontrando ropa de doctor. Se quitó la bata y se las puso, una sombra de polvo azul que contrastaba agradablemente contra su piel clara.

"Usted, señorita Swan, está muy enferma." Tiró la bata al suelo y se volvió hacia mí, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

"Edward, ¿te meterás en muchos problemas... con Victoria por esto?" -Le pregunté, preocupada.

Tal vez deberíamos volver. Tampoco quiero que ella lastime a Edward,. Pero parece que no importa lo que haga, siempre está en problemas.

"Shhhh..." puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me recostó sobre la mesa de examinación, "Está balbuceando incoherencias. Está muy desorientada".

Me eché a reír y empecé a quejarme, pero Edward sacó un termómetro y lo metió en mi boca, diciendo: "No hable durante 2 minutos. Sostenga eso bajo la lengua."

Gimiendo un poco lo sostuve allí y lo sentí quitarme la camisa.

"Señorita Swan, no se preocupe." Dijo: "Soy médico. Debe ser examinada a fondo."

A continuación, me quitó el sostén y me empujó de nuevo sobre la mesa, bajando a mi jeans, desabrochándolos y bajando el cierre mientras mis manos estaban nerviosamente apretadas a mis costados, y al sentir que retiraba mi ropa interior suspiré profundamente.

"Por favor, señorita Swan... no sea difícil." Dijo el doctor, "No me gustaría tener que sedarla".

Escuche un par de chasquidos y cuando miré hacia abajo vi que sacaba unos estribos de los lados de la mesa y los acomodó en su lugar a mis lados.

"¡No!" Traté de hablar, pero Edward se acercó a mi cara y sacó el termómetro de mi boca, mirándolo mientras mis ojos lo observaban nerviosos.

"Wow.", Dijo con mucha preocupación, "Tiene fiebre muy alta. Acuéstese Señorita Swan. No debería hablar".

"No tengo fiebre." Decidí a hablar de nuevo mientras se inclinaba un poco, sacando una correa de hospital y colocando mi mano dentro de ella, asegurándola un poco más apretada cuando grité y dije "Hey!"

"Shhhh..." Edward se movió hacía mi otra mano, luchado con la que ya tenía atada, y en un momento más, mi mano izquierda también estaba esposada, "Está tan enferma que podría alucinar y hacerse daño señorita Swan. Quédese quieta. Yo la ayudaré".

"¡No estoy enferma!" Decía, luchando por liberar mis brazos cuando se acercó a un cajón, sacando una pelotita de plástico con correas.

"Debe guardar su fuerza...", dijo con calma y me apretó las mejillas con una mano. Mi boca se abrió y la pelota roja entró entro en ella, llenando mi boca y manteniendo mis labios ligeramente separados, mientras él giraba mi cabeza para sujetar las correas detrás de mi cabeza, moviendo me pelo para que no estorbara y lo acomodó sobre mis hombros.

Dí unos gritos ahogados y luchaba, excitada y húmeda, cuando camino al pie de la de la mesa y habló en voz baja, mientras levantaba mis piernas sobre el estribo.

"Necesita un examen interno intenso.", Informó, ignorando mis incoherentes sonidos "y puede incluso necesitar ser internada por un largo tiempo bajo mi cuidado. Hasta que sienta que está lista para ser liberada al mundo real otra vez, me pertenece. Así que si yo fuera usted, cooperaría y trataría de mejorar".

Jale mis ataduras, arqueando mi espalda mientras intentaba escapar. Había correas de cuero enroscadas alrededor de mis rodillas manteniéndome en mi lugar y luego se separó mis piernas y las acomodó en los estribos.

"MMMM!" Traté de gritar un poco más fuerte, levante la cabeza y luego la deje caer de nuevo en la mesa, mi cuerpo se retorcía mientras se movía sobre mis pechos, tocándolos, acariciándolos de arriba a abajo mientras hablaba, gentil y suevamente.

"El examen de seno es muy importante, Señorita Swan.", Dijo autoritario, sus dedos pellizcando mis pezones, mientras soltaba gruñidos sordos, "Incluso deberías examinarte a ti misma en la ducha."

"Tus pechos están sanos y son muy hermosos..." Susurró mientras me sonreía y se inclinaba lamiendo y mordiéndolos, cerrando y abriendo sus suaves labios mientras yo seguía fingiendo tener miedo y luchar contra él.

Mis puños y mis pies se movían todo lo que podían, mientas su mano se movía por mi estómago y bajó hasta encontrar mi clítoris, moviéndolo en círculos hacía un lado y luego hacia al otro, dejándome gimiendo inútilmente.

"Señorita Swan, está demasiado enferma como para estar peleando así.", Edward volvió a advertirme, agarrándome por el pelo y mirándome a los ojos, su nariz contra la mía "Detente ahora mismo o te pondré a dormir por tres días. "

Me detuve y mire sus hermosos ojos.

"¿Quieres comportarte ahora?" -le preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, soltando un pequeño maullido cuando se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, a pesar de que estaba amordazada.

"Que chica tan dulce y enferma.", Comentó, caminando hacia el final de la mesa, y añadió: "Y ahora eres mía."

Miré hacia abajo y empezó a ponerse un par de guantes de látex, jalándolos cuando llegaron hasta su muñeca.

"¿Tal vez después de la exploración vaginal, te gustaría una anal?" bromeó, sonriéndome.

"¡NO!" Traté de hablar a través de la pelota en mi boca: "¡No, por favor!"

"Shhhh, bien entonces, compórtate bien durante el vaginal y me saltaré el anal." Informó.

Me queda callada y cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus dedos se deslizarse en mi interior, estaba tan humedad que le fue fácil entrar. Gemí en voz alta y se sentí otro dedo... luego otro... Arqueaba la espalda y protestaba mientras lentamente los sacaba y metía dentro de mí.

"Así es, señorita Swan..." susurró mientras seguía girando y moviendo los dedos más profundo, curvándolos y doblándolos, "Confía en que tu doctor te currará. Sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor..."

Después de lo que pareció toda una vida de este feliz placer, después de haber tenido ya un orgasmo, llevó su boca a mi clítoris y empezó a lamer, a chupar y a morder, separando los labios con sus dedos, lamiendo más profundo.

Gritando y aullando, mi cuerpo estaba cayendo y chocando en la gloriosa agonía de las sensaciones de su boca, sus labios y su lengua.

Me corrí de nuevo y luego otra vez después de eso y no se detuvo, cruelmente hundiéndose en mi cuando ya no podía soportarlo más.

Por fin se bajó los pantalones y su maravilloso pene erecto me amenazaba como una espada samurai.

"Ahora, sea una buena paciente, señorita Swan.", Dijo, y me penetró hasta el fondo, arqueándome de nuevo deje escapar un alarido difuso, estaba atrapada y expuesta, y me encantó, mientas mi doctor entraba y salía de mi cogiéndome lentamente.

/

BPOV

Una hora más tarde, los dos estábamos satisfechos y cansados y fui proclamada curada por el Dr. Cullen. Tenía puesta mi ropa y Edward su bata negra.

"Confía en mí." Edward tomó mi mano y la besó, me llevo a escondidas de vuelta al pasillo afuera de la habitación 45. Había una palanca de alarma de incendios y la jaló, el sonido de la campana se disparó y había agua saliendo de los aspersores sobre nosotros.

"¡Vamos!" me jaló fuerte mientras yo respingaba por el agua fría que caía sobre mí y entramos en la habitación 45 otra vez, y se sentó en el sofá de cuero.

George, Red, y algunos otros salieron corriendo de las otras habitaciones, gritando y tratando de salvar las cámaras del agua. Una chica desnuda vino también corriendo de la sala de maquillaje, lucía muy enojada y muy húmeda.

Edward miró a George y le preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?"

"No sé, hombre, lo siento." George llevaba una cámara, una toalla sobre ella, "debe haber un incendio en el edificio. Parece que cancelaremos por hoy. Voy a tener que volver a programar esto. Llamaré a Victoria y te agendaré. Lo siento."

Comencé a reírme y Edward me miró, celebrando en sus ojos, su pelo estaba mojado y su delineador de ojos se había chorreado.

Otra observación: Edward Cullen es brillante.

**/**

**¿Qué tal las confesiones de Edward?**

**¡Ahora sí agarrense! porque esto se va a poner bueno, los siguientes capítulos son la onda y suuuuper románticos así que trataré de no tardarme en publicarlos.**

**Ayyy ya me muero por llegar a las partes más hermosas de la historia.**

**Próximo capitulo: _La__Jaula__de__Fuego_**


	13. Jaula de Fuego

13

_**Notas de la autora: En referencia a la cuestión del preservativo, sí, Edward todavía usa condón cada vez con Bella, es su regla. No siempre lo menciona, sobre todo en ocasiones desde el punto de vista de Bella, porque ella está atada u otras cosas, a veces describe lo que siente, en lugar de lo que puede o no ver.**_

_**Sin embargo, pueden estar seguras, Edward siempre usa un condón con Bella y con cualquiera de sus clientes, ya que no quiere darle especialmente a Bella o alguna de ellas cualquier tipo de enfermedad sexual. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de dejar embarazada a Bella. Tienen más de lo que cualquiera de ellos necesita en este momento. Lo siento. LOL**_

_**Y sí, realmente no quise hacer que Tanya fuera una perra. Los dos estaban cansados , tristes y frustrados y así es como se ve un matrimonio cuando ambos sienten todas esas cosas. Cuesta mucho. Espero haber transmitido que Tanya amaba a Edward y él a ella, pero pasaron por muchas cosas que golpearon y dañaron ese amor. Los dos dijeron cosas horribles que no querían decir, pero eso también sucede, cuando no dices lo que verdaderamente te esta lastimando por dentro. Desafortunadamente, para Edward, no llegó a disculparse y a confesar que no quería decir esas cosas.**_

_**Es por eso que tiene tanto miedo a la ira de la gente en su vida. Su enojo fue intenso hacía Tanya y lo desató completamente sobre ella. Ahora nunca podrá corregirlo y eso lo tortura todos los días. De ahí, la necesidad de complacer a todos, no enfadar a nadie nunca otra vez, mantener su rabia dentro, incluso si eso significa dirigirlo hacía sí mismo.**_

_**WinndSinger**_

**Sabías palabras de la autora. Disfruten el capítulo.**

/

BPOV

"¿A dónde vamos?" Edward seguía sonriéndome, mientras lo llevaba al 5ª piso de mi edificio, y luego a la puerta que daba a la azotea. Es una gran zona plana, cuadrada, cornisas alrededor de nosotros. Edificios, árboles y el intenso cielo azul rodeándonos.

"A mi otra oficina.", Estábamos tomados de la mano cuando salimos a la luz del sol.

"Bonita vista.", Comentó, caminando detrás de mí, la brisa fresca jugaba con su pelo cobrizo.

"Sí, sentí que necesitabas un poco de aire y sol." Le confesé: "Y quiero probar algo. Puedo estar equivocada, aun soy estudiante, pero tengo una idea que podría hacer las cosas... más fáciles para ti. ¿Lo intentarías por mí, Edward?"

Su cara se veía tan inocente otra vez y se quedó allí, mirándome fijamente diciendo: "Confío en ti por completo. Puedes intentar conmigo lo quieras. Recuerda, no hay nada malo para nosotros."

Espero que lo diga de verdad. Espero que esto no sea un error.

"Muy bien, siéntate." Me senté en el piso de la azotea y crucé las piernas, viendo que hacía lo mismo frente a mí.

"Bien, primero, antes de comenzar, quiero decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward." Le dije, esperando que mi voz no sonara demasiado condescendiente, "Tomó mucho coraje ir en contra de lo que sabías hoy y decirle no a esa película. No estoy segura de si lo hiciste sólo por mí o por ti también, y, francamente, no quiero saber. De cualquier manera, fue genial. Decidiste. Y lo hiciste de una manera que no te meterá en problemas con la gran V. Eso fue genial. "

"La Gran V?" Edward miró divertido y se rió de eso.

"Antes de probar mi idea," empecé a decir, "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar primero? ¿Algo que te esté molestando?"

"Bueno, quería preguntarle si todavía quieres venir a _Fuego_ esta noche.", Dijo, "Como dije, puedes traer a tus amigas si quieres y ser mis invitadas. O, si prefieres que no, eso también está bien. "

"¿Quieres que vaya?" Le hice elegir de nuevo.

"Sí.", parecía preocupado de haber elegido mal.

Pero no hay respuesta correcta o incorrecta aquí.

"Entonces iré". Sonreí, resistiendo la tentación de tomar su mano, "Y entiendo que en _Fuego_, estás trabajando. No resentiré nada de lo que hagas allí, así que no te preocupes por eso. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo ni nada".

"Lo sé, Bella.", Inclinó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

"Gracias, Edward." dije, sintiendo el viento levantar un mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no permitirme ver esa tortura el día de hoy." Miré mis tenis, "Lo hubiera soportado por ti, pero... hubiera sido muy doloroso para mí, ver como te lastimaban."

Miró sus piernas y no dijo nada.

"Y voy a traer a mis amigas." Lo dije que aligerar el momento: "Han estado un poco molestas conmigo ésta semana, acaparándote solo para mí y sin contarles mucho."

"¿No les cuentas de nosotros?" me sonrió, mirándome negar la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban bajo el sol, "¿Por qué no?"

"No es que me avergüence de lo que hemos hecho, todo lo contrario." Le dije: "Pero es nuestro. Y no quiero compartirlo con nadie."

"Entiendo eso.", Respondió.

"Sí, lo sé.", Le dije: "Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente:

Abrí mi bolso en el suelo y saqué un par de mascadas, de color negro. Él me estudiaba mientras yo le sonreía y, puse un beso en su frente primero, y seguí hablando en voz baja y cariñosa.

"Hay mucho que no quieres compartir, porque duele demasiado..." Le dije lentamente colocando la mascada negra alrededor de sus ojos y haciendo un simple nudo detrás de su cabeza "Y tiendes a estar muy tenso e incómodo cuando mis preguntas se vuelven demasiado difíciles. Veo que te es difícil mirarme a los ojos cuando tienes que responder a una pregunta difícil. Pensé... que tal vez... ésto puede ayudarte un poco. "

Tomé sus manos, tratándolas como si fueran de cristal, envolviendo el pañuelo alrededor de sus muñecas frente a él mientras giraba su cabeza, su cara tan dolorosamente hermosa con la venda en los ojos... mi ángel cautivo.

Hice un nudo simple alrededor de sus muñecas, lo suficiente como para hacer que se sienta seguro... lo suficientemente flojo como para escapar si quería hacerlo.

Terminé, tocando su pierna con mi mano solidaria.

"Estoy aquí". Le dije dulcemente: "¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Te sientes más cómodo así? ¿Más seguro?"

Inclinó su cabeza un poco y sus labios temblaron un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, tomó aire y respondió: "Sí, Bella."

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Acaricié su pierna sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

"Sí, estoy bien, Bella.", Se relajó y pude ver su cuerpo relajarse con mis propios ojos.

"No olvides, tu también puedes usar las palabras _lo__mein_." Le dije: "Si algo se vuelve demasiado difícil, dilo, y nos detenemos. El acuerdo funciona en ambos sentidos. No voy a presionarte más contra tu voluntad, como tú no me obligas a mí. Quiero ser justa contigo, Edward. "

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisita y dijo: "Es una buena idea, Bella. Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido."

"Créeme, Edward, tus ideas son increíbles." Le dije y se carcajeó durante unos segundos.

"¿Te gusta que te aten?" Le pregunté, con voz inocente.

"Sí.", respondió en voz baja.

"¿Por qué te gusta?" Mi mano descansaba sobre su pierna, para asegurarle que estaba cerca de él.

"Es como si..." pensó por unos segundos y dijo: "Alguien te quiere tanto que te ata, para evitar que te vayas... me gusta sentirme deseado."

Sus respuestas eran buenas y fluían más fácilmente de lo habitual. Estaba tan contenta. Tal vez mis ojos mirando directamente hacia él con incredulidad era lo que le hacía sentir avergonzado.

"¿Y te gusta sentir dolor?" Toque su mano derecha, incapaz de resistir el impulso de acariciarlo cuando estaba de esta manera. Quería que sintiera mi tacto suave y sin dolor mientras él estaba en mis manos en lugar de la agonía que generalmente experimentaba.

"A veces...", su voz era baja y un tanto adormilada y tenía la sensación de seguir acariciándolo.

"¿Cuándo es… que no te gusta?" mis manos aún se movían lenta y suavemente sobre sus brazos.

Vaciló, pero luego dijo: "No me gusta ser violado... Pensé que, si no trabajaba con ningún hombre, que podría evitar eso... Pero era ingenuo... y olvide los consoladores.

Me alegraba tanto que no pudiera ver mis ojos ahora y no insistí mucho en este tema.

"Y... ¿qué te gusta de él?" Probé siguiendo, "De él dolor"

"Mmm, difícil.", Sonrió, pensando en ello, "Umm... el dolor es crudo... y limpio. No puedes pensar en nada más cuando te tiene atrapado, exige atención y respeto. Había una línea en una canción que decía: Me corté hoy para saber si podía sentir. No sé cómo más decirlo. Lo siento. "

"No, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Edward." Toqué sus piernas otra vez, "Estoy tan contenta de que te sientas más expresivo con los ojos vendados y todo esto. No pensé que fuera buena idea."

"Es genial, Bella.", Sonrió un poco, "Me siento mucho menos... nervioso."

"Bien". Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, estaba sorprendido porque no lo esperaba, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"Mmmm, Dra. Bella..." susurró: "Me gustan los refuerzos positivos."

"Háblame de la primera vez que comenzaste a trabajar en _Fuego_." Le sugerí, mover los dedos a lo largo de sus rodillas.

"¡Oh Dios, fue terrible!" se rió después de confesarlo y con una sonrisa continuó, "Una semana después de que me contrataran, Victoria lanzó a su nuevo chico a los leones, la noche de un viernes. Había trabajado una pequeña rutina de baile, pero estaba tratando de bailar como los otros tipos, tratando de actuar sexy o lo que fuera. Recuerdo a Emmett parado en la audiencia muerto de la vergüenza, mientras me lanzaban cubos de hielo y agua fría, y las mujeres me gritaban PENE, PENE… Gracias a Dios tuve otra oportunidad. "

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Sonrió, ante la belleza de su rostro feliz con la venda en los ojos.

"Victoria.", Dijo, "Ella me sacó de ahí y en cierto modo... me dio algunos consejos. Me dijo que soltara mi miedo, matara mi vergüenza. Traté eso esa misma noche, y funcionó. Mejoré después con mucha práctica. Aprendí a hacer mío el acto, y no copiar a otros bailarines. Eso fue lo que principalmente funcionó para mí, ser único, creo. Eso es lo que dice Emmett. "

"Emmett parece un buen amigo." Me estaba agradando más y más conforme Edward hablaba de él.

"Sí". Estuvo de acuerdo.

"Cuéntame un poco más acerca de Victoria." Toque sus manos otra vez apretándolas ligeramente.

"También Es una buena amiga", Dijo sonando agradable cuando respondió: "Ella es la jefa así que a veces puede ser un poco dura. Tiene que serlo, manejando ese lugar ella sola. Es muy inteligente. Y protege a todos los que trabajan para ella. "

"Bueno, pero hablo de ti y ella..." le señale: "Sé que hablas bien de ella y eso es genial, pero dijiste antes, que te castigaría si no hacías la película de hoy. ¿Ella te lastima, Edward? "

"No lo ha hecho hace tiempo...", admitió, "No le doy a Victoria muchos problemas. Hago lo que me ordenan."

"¿Qué pasaría... si no hicieras lo que quiere?" Le pregunté, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras presentado a esa película hoy?"

Bufó y negó con la cabeza un poco. "Como dije, problemas". Dijo Edward, "No vayas ahí. No quieres estar cara a cara con ella, confía en mí. Además, tiene poder sobre mí. Tengo que hacer lo que ella diga o estoy fuera."

Y ese pensamiento aterra a Edward, lo he visto en su rostro.

"¿Por qué confías tanto en ella, cuando te lastima?" Tuve que preguntar, me parecía que cuando sus ojos no miraban los míos tenía un poco más de valor.

"Te lo dije, Bella.", Me recordó con paciencia, "Me cuida. Si no fuera por ella, ahora estaría muerto."

"¿Eso hace que este bien que haga lo que quiera contigo?" Le pregunté.

"Por favor, Bella, es lo que es." dijo sin un solo rastro de enojo en su voz, "Lo acepté hace mucho tiempo."

"Yo era tan ingenua antes de conocernos." Le confesé: "No creía que hubiera tanta crueldad... o esclavos... o calabozos reales, como vi hoy. No me gusta que estés en este mundo, Edward. Mereces mucho más. Mereces ser feliz. "

"Pareces tan triste, Bella..." apoyó su cabeza en la mía, acurrucándonos, "No te pongas triste. Me gustaría no tener que hablar de todo esto... entonces podría concentrarme 100% en hacerte feliz. "

Sus labios tocaron suavemente mi labio inferior, tan suave que casi comencé a temblar por el sentimiento que despertó en mí.

"¿No quieres ser feliz, Bella?" Susurró, abriendo sus labios, aplastándolos sobre los míos mientras su lengua los lamia buscando entrar. En el momento en que hizo contacto, estuvo dentro, su húmeda y cálida lengua degustando la mía.

"¡Mmpphhh!" Suspiré empujándolo suavemente a su lugar, alegre de que sus traviesas y expertas manos estuvieran atadas, "Edward... pórtate bien."

"Yo siempre me porto bien.", Dijo con un poco de arrogancia y sin poder evitar sonreír.

"¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas... sobre Tanya?" Le pregunté con timidez.

"Creo que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, será afuera." Edward dijo en respuesta, "¿Qué opinas tú, Bella? Me pareció que disfrutaste la librería... hasta el final."

"Hey... Edward..." dije con un ligero toque de molestia: "Estamos en mi tiempo..."

"Sí, señora.", Puso mala cara, empujando su labio inferior hacía afuera, las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

"¿Podemos hablar un poco más acerca de Tanya?" Pregunte de nuevo.

"Sí", parecía un poco más tenso.

"¿Qué tal si hago preguntas de sí o no"? Le ofrecí, "Puedes asentir o negar con la cabeza. ¿Eso lo haría más fácil?"

Asintió en silencio. Tan adorable. No puedo esperar para acostarnos aquí afuera. ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Se profesional por una vez! Bueno, bueno... ¡deja de molestarme ya!

"¿Tú y Tanya... se divorciaron?" Empecé.

Negó con la cabeza. No.

"¿Tanya se fue?"

De nuevo negó con la cabeza. No.

Esto es malo. Tenía el presentimiento.

"¿Tanya... murió?", Casi no pude pronunciar la palabra, mis ojos entrecerrados mientras observaba su rostro, casi contenta de no poder ver esos ojos tristes y llenos de dolor.

Esperé un minuto o dos y Edward agachó la cabeza, luchando internamente por responderme. Podría haber dicho _lo__mein_, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tratando de ser valiente y responderme. Es un progreso, y estoy tan contenta de lo lejos que hemos llegado en tan sólo 5 días.

Cuando estuvo listo, levantó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, exhalando una respiración entrecortada, el dolor extendiéndose dentro de él.

Tomé sus manos atadas en la mías y les di un apretón cariñoso, deseando no tener que hacerle esto. Preferiría verlo reír y sin preocupaciones... pero quería que fuera verdad, no un acto que armaba para mí.

"Lo sé, Edward, sé que duele... está bien que duela. No tengas miedo." Le susurré, ahuecando mis manos en sus mejillas, "Lo estás haciendo muy bien... ¿podemos seguir un poco más?"

Después de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula y lentamente aflojando.

"¿Tanya, estaba enferma, Edward?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces debió suceder algún tipo de accidente. ¿No es así?", Lo aborde tan delicadamente como pude.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien." Dije: "No voy a preguntar sobre eso ahora."

"¿Por qué dijiste _paso_ ayer, cuando dije la palabra _niño_?" Le pregunté, notando que no era una pregunta de sí o no, entonces añadí: "¿Tanya y tú, tuvieron un hijo?"

Seguía sosteniendo sus manos y sus dedos que se curvaron un poco más alrededor de los míos.

"Edward, nada de lo que digas me alejará. Nada." Le reafirmé, "Quiero conocerte. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Soy tu amiga, no te abandonaré."

Tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro más fuerte, resistente, como si estuviera siendo apuñalado lentamente.

Entonces asintió con la cabeza. Sí. Hubo un niño. O lo hay. Recé porque el niño no hubiera muerto, también.

"¿Es un niño?" Me encontré preguntando, sin liberar sus temblorosas manos.

Negó con la cabeza. No.

"¿Una niña?" -Pregunté, imaginándome a una pequeña duendecilla con una hermosa piel blanca, ojos cristalinos y oscuro cabello rojizo.

Asintió con la cabeza dos veces, su boca en un gesto solemne.

"Bien, bien..." respire profundo, acariciando sus manos con los pulgares, "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Bella."

"Es suficiente por hoy." Dije, mi mano derecha se movió hacía su rostro, acariciándolo con la palma de mi mano.

Edward asintió de nuevo, inmóvil, y sin tratar de liberarse.

"Edward..." susurré, tan atraído por su inocencia y sus ojos esmeralda escondidos tras la venda... y sujeté la parte posterior de su cabello entre mis dedos, dándole besos pequeños y cálidos por toda su boca, de la esquinas hacia el centro. Me devolvió el beso, añadiendo _Fuego_ y una pasión brutal.

Lo escuché gemir mientras curvaba y estiraba sus dedos en sus ataduras y me di cuenta de que técnicamente estaba todavía atado y bajo mi control.

Finalmente, me detuve y su boca aun plantaba pequeños besos a lo largo de mis labios, y luego en mis mejillas, explorando a ciegas.

"Muy bien, lindura...", me reí, aflojando el nudo detrás de la cabeza de Edward, "Vamos a ver esos hermosos ojos..."

Y cuando le quité la mascada, vi las lágrimas en sus ojos y mis ojos también se inundaron.

"Ven aquí". Quité la bufanda de sus muñecas y lo abrace con fuerza, acariciando su cabello mientras el me abrazaba también, sus labios descansando en mi hombro.

"Muchas gracias". Le susurré al oído que estaba al lado de mis labios: "Gracias por confiar en mí."

"Bella..." susurró, besándome más afectuosamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, "Bella..."

"Shhh... no pasa nada". Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis brazos lo rodearan, deseando que fuera suficiente para secar sus lágrimas para siempre, "No tenemos que decir nada más."

/

Más tarde, hablamos un poco más en el techo y le conté a Edward más acerca de mi aburrido pasado. Parecía muy interesado en todo lo que decía. Le revelé que Charlie era un policía y no se asustó en absoluto. Dijo que admiraba a la policía.

A las 3 pm, Edward hizo su llamada y yo fui a casa para invitar a Rosalie y a Alice a _Fuego_ esta noche. Las dos tenían muchas preguntas y les dije que hablaría con ellas al respecto esta noche.

También le pedí a Rosalie que me echara un ojo esta noche. Tenía la sensación de que iba beber bastante durante toda la velada. Me sentía mal por no decirles más. Éramos las mejores amigas, pero quería guardarme a Edward para mí sola. Me sentía mal alardeando sobre los detalles de nuestras aventuras sexuales y nunca les diría lo que me contaba en privado durante nuestra terapia.

Después de 20 minutos, Edward entró en el apartamento y envolvió sus brazos detrás de mí alrededor de mi cintura, besando juguetonamente mi cuello, bajando por mi hombro.

"Mmmm... me encantan tus labios." Confesé, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho.

"Me encanta tu... todo.", Respondió, cerrando los dientes en el lugar donde mi cuello se unía a mi hombro, "Pero, por desgracia, hermosa Bella, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para acostarnos como Dios manda. Más tarde".

Se alejó de mí, mientras yo lloriqueaba. Lo mire ir hacía a mi habitación, abrir el armario y mover algunos ganchos.

Me reí por un segundo, siguiéndolo.

"¿Te vestirás como chica esta noche?" Me burlé.

"No, pero tú sí.", Sonrió, arrojando un par de cosas a mi cama, "Quiero ver a esa pequeña zorrita que me cogeré esta noche. Usaras esto. Y maquíllate, de la forma en como lo hiciste en la librería. Eso fue muy ardiente."

Miré a la cama y de repente sentí un poco de miedo, pero no lo demostré.

Y, como si leyera mi mente, se acercó y levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos.

"Tú siempre eres ardiente, Bella.", Dijo "Así que no me malentiendas. Ahora ven y ayúdame a bañarme."

Con esto, me hizo seguirlo mientras retrocedía hacia el baño.

/

EPOV

No lo puedo creer. 5 días. 5 malditos días y prácticamente le he contado todo. Todo lo que no quería que ella supiera nunca.

¿Qué clase de hechizo tiene esta chica sobre mí? ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a ella?

Ah sí, porque me enamoré de ella. Mierda. Esto va contra las reglas. Victoria me asesinaría por esto. No puedo dejar que se me note esta noche. Victoria me habrá estado extrañando toda la semana. Cada mañana que llamé y le dije que no podría ir esa noche, escuche su voz tensarse más y más. Tengo que mantener mi distancia con Bella esta noche. Me alegro de que sus amigas vayan a ir con ella.

Esto no debería ser demasiado difícil. Bella me ha visto en acción en _Fuego_. Ella sabe lo que hago allí.

Imbécil, eso fue antes de conocerte. Ahora te abraza toda la noche y entrelaza sus piernas en las tuyas mientras duermes. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Incluso cuando no me conocía, me rescató de esa mujer monstruosa. Está comenzando a encariñarse conmigo. Lo puedo sentir cada vez que me toca, sus palabras están llenas de compasión y preocupación.

No quiero su compasión y no parece compadecerse de mí de una manera obvia. Una vez que la terapia termina, se convierte de nuevo en mi chica. No me ha dicho _lo__mein_ ni una vez. Yo tampoco quiero decirlo, cuando me ha dado la opción. Quiero contarle toda mi historia. Quiero que ella esté ahí y me abrace mientras digo las palabras.

Me va a doler tanto cuando estas dos semanas terminen. Y lo que es peor, voy a tener que ocultarlo. Victoria no quiere ver que me importa alguien más. Ella no quiere verme abatido ni deprimido. Sus brazos no abrazan a nadie. Y sus palabras hieren, no son cariñosas.

Ahora mismo estamos en el tren, camino a _Fuego_. Estoy sosteniendo su mano y sus piernas están sobre las mías, que están extendidas en el asiento vacío frente a nosotros, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en nuestra última ducha juntos, hace sólo una hora.

Esta vez ella me enjabonó, removiendo todo el asqueroso maquillaje de mi cuerpo, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba de rodillas, tomando la longitud de mi pene en su boca húmeda y caliente... se veía tan jodidamente apetecible, con el agua y la espuma de jabón cayendo por encima de su brillante y casi negro cabello, pasando por su delgado cuello hacia sus senos redondos. No me tomó mucho tiempo correrme. Tiene una boca talentosa, para hablar y para succionar.

Y no fue una mamada de lástima. ¡Fue salvaje! Se sentía como si verdaderamente quisiera beberme, tomar todo lo que soy. Incluso grite un par de veces, de una manera muy masculina, por supuesto.

Me alegra que quiera venir conmigo. Una parte de mí sabía que sería difícil para ella verme trabajar esta noche, pero esto era lo más leve de mí trabajo, era una especie de clasificación A, comparado con mis actividades de clasificación C o X.

¡Dios! Bella se ve demasiado sexy con el atuendo que escogí para ella. Una mini falda diminuta de encaje negro que apenas cubría su firme trasero... medias negras, botines de tacón de aguja... y en la parte superior de su cuerpo, combinaba una blusa de encaje blanco con una blusa sin mangas negra que rasgué un poco, por la mitad para exponer un poco sus pechos desnudos, envuelta en la fina tela blanca.

Y antes de salir del apartamento, añadí una cosa más - un vibrador pequeño -sin cables esta vez- y ahora estaba acomodado en su interior. Tengo el pequeño control remoto y podía pegarlo con cinta adhesiva en la parte externa de mi pierna, cerca de la cadera, y cada vez que la vea poniéndose ansiosa o tal vez un poco celosa, le daré una probada para calmarla un poco... o también si luce deprimida o triste. Tal vez más tarde, pueda secuestrarla y llevarla de nuevo a una de las habitaciones privadas, sólo que esta vez me gustaría darle más que un masaje.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?, ¿Dentro de ti?" Puse mi mano entre sus piernas, sin importarme la gente que nos rodeaba y sintiendo las sedosas pantys que elegí para ella. Desearía que tuviera algunas tangas, pero, por desgracia no tiene. Tendré que hacer que sus amigas la lleven de compras el fin de semana. Necesita desesperadamente algunas cosas sexys.

"No." tembló un poco mientras sus ojos brillaban mirándome, lucía tan sensual desde el interior de sus ojos pintados, con la oscura sombra de ojos... el delineador negro... los labios carmesí brillantes... los suaves toques de rubor que acentuaban sus pómulos.

Apreté el botón del control remoto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, activándolo solo un poco, y le pregunte: "¿Puedes sentirlo ahora?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios me sonrieron, sus dedos sujetando mi brazo para apoyo, no para detenerme.

"¡Sí!" Jadeó, tensando las piernas mientras yo disfrutaba viéndola retorcerse.

"Ese es el nivel más bajo, Bella." Le informe con maldad, "Aquí está un poco más fuerte."

Al subir la intensidad, jadeó más fuerte y su espalda se arqueo. Sus pequeños puños apretados y entonces aproveche la oportunidad para moverla un poco, para ponerla de lado, a través de mi pecho, y sujeté su barbilla con una mano, obligándola a estar de cara a la gente en la fila a un lado de nosotros.

Mi otra mano se deslizó debajo el encaje blanco, tirando de su pezón derecho, girándolo mientas sus botas hacían clic contra los asientos de plástico sobre los que estaban.

"Dobla las piernas y ábrelas, Bella." Le ordené, "Hazlo o aumentare la velocidad... y aullaras como una fiera frente a toda esta amable gente, lo quieras o no".

Abrió los ojos como ventanas por un momento, entonces el temor a enfrentarse a los extraños hizo que los cerrara de nuevo, con más fuerza, mientras me obedecía, sus muslos y rodillas temblaban.

"Muy bien, Bella... eres una buena chica" Le alabe, besando sus labios y rozando mis dedos de arriba a abajo en sus pechos por debajo de la frágil blusa que llevaba.

Ella gimió amortiguadamente, tratando de guardar silencio. Casi me reí. Todo los que nos rodeaban tenían los ojos pegados en nosotros, así que en realidad ya no importa.

"Te gusta cómo se siente, ¿verdad, Bella?" Le gruñí al oído mientras ella jadeaba y se estremecía.

"Sí.", respondió en un susurro entrecortado.

"Más fuerte". La apremié y ella gimió.

"¡Sí!" Gimió de nuevo perdiendo rápidamente el control de sí misma y de sus inhibiciones.

"Bésame". Le ordené y se aferró a mi cabello, estampando su boca en la mía, arrasando mí boca con un brutal y húmedo beso, sus caderas meciéndose ligeramente mientras mi mano se movía hacia su ropa interior, sujetándola con mis dedos.

"Esa es mi zorra..." La susurre, "Dame tu pezón."

Ella gimió, el último vestigio de su lado de "chica buena" muriendo rápidamente. Su mano se movió a su pecho derecho, y rápidamente lo sacó por la parte superior de su blusa, sosteniéndolo hacía a mí, mientras que su otra mano, aún en mi cabello, movió mi rostro hacia él.

¡Wow. Bella, la niña mala está que ARDE! Lo ha estado haciendo mucho desde que se unió el Instituto Edward Cullen para las Futuras Chicas Malas de América. ¡Podría graduarse con honores!

Lamí, mordí, y bese ese pequeño pezón hasta que estuvo erecto y duro como rosa. Me encantaba el sonido de los roncos y sensuales gruñidos y gemidos de Bella. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de ser silenciosa ya.

¡Me encantó como me estaba obedeciendo sin ningún titubeo! ¡No puedo esperar para jugar al Amo y al esclavo la próxima semana! ¡Qué maravillosa bendición que tuviera unos días de descanso de la escuela! ¡Sería mi esclava para todo los días!

Apreté el botón para detener las vibraciones y su cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas en mis brazos, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba hacía mí con claro disgusto.

"Tendremos que correr pronto". Le expliqué, con crueldad.

"¡Yo estaba por córreme!" argumentó.

Me reí y besé sus labios con cariño, ajustando su blusa para que su pecho estuviera de vuelta en el interior. El tren se estaba deteniendo y le di un empujón en el trasero con mi dedo, incitándola a levantarse.

Ahora, así de enfermo está en Nueva York.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos paramos en las puertas del tren y... sí, esto es cierto... ¡una ronda de aplausos estalló detrás de nosotros, de donde estábamos sentados!

¡Me eché a reír, pero el rostro de Bella volvió del color de una berenjena! Ella tiró de mi camisa sacándome del vagón sin siquiera mirar a atrás, mientras se iban sin nosotros.

"Eres increíble". Le dije mientras la llevaba de la mano por las escaleras hacia la calle.

"Esta ciudad está enferma." Bella se rió entre dientes, superando la vergüenza "Le dije a mi padre que este es el lugar perfecto para ser un psiquiatra".

Le sonreí, estaba de acuerdo con ella totalmente.

"Sí, nunca te quedarás sin pacientes aquí." Coincidí.

"Bueno, tal vez tengan que encerrarnos a los dos, entonces." Ella dijo detrás de mí mientras caminábamos por la soleada calle, llena de gente caminando rápido.

"Ohhh, disfrutaste eso, ¿verdad?" Caminé al lado de ella ahora, orgulloso de su valentía.

"Claro", Dijo, haciéndolo obvio para mí.

"Me encantan los trenes." Sonreí.

"Bueno, ahora, gracias a ti, cada vez que me suba a uno, voy a estar caliente y mojada." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

"Bien". La besé, miré a ambos lados, cruzando la calle.

Comimos algo rápido en el pequeño Deli que se encuentra frente a _Fuego_. Aquí es donde conseguía siempre mi Ice gigante, un pequeño placer pecaminoso mío, antes de ir trabajar, Bella compró uno también, de manzana verde, lo llevaba en la mano cuando salimos, alrededor de las 4:45 pm.

"¿Así que... no tienes coche?" -preguntó, después de haber comido y cruzando la calle. Me pregunto de ¿dónde venía eso?

"Sí, lo tengo." Le dije: "Pero nunca lo conduzco al trabajo. Otra regla que aprendí de la forma difícil. Los novios o maridos celosos... a veces merodean por la noche, esperando para saltarnos encima. Una noche, destrozaron terriblemente a mi bebé antes de que saliera y al Salir, entonces trataron de hacerme pedazos. "

"Oh Dios.", Sonaba asustada por mí, "¿Te lastimaron?"

"No." Me sonrió, " En ese entonces ya sabía cómo luchar. Emmett me enseñó. No te preocupes, si algo sucede, puede protegerte."

Casi le cuento que Victoria mandó arreglar mi Volvo, dejándolo como nuevo, pero por alguna razón, omití eso.

"Oh, me encanta un hombre que sabe cómo patear traseros.", Dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo "Bruce Lee, Brandon Lee, también... Jean Claude Van Damme... y ahora... Edward Cullen..."

Me eché a reír. "No soy del tipo de artes marciales. Sé cómo pelear sucio. Peleas callejeras. No es como en las películas."

Nos acercamos al club y registre el callejón con la mirada antes de conducir a Bella hacía allí. A veces había vagabundos o traficantes. Pero, ahora, afortunadamente, estaba vacío y oloroso, como de costumbre.

"Aguanta la respiración." Le aconsejé, llevándola por el callejón, esquivando botellas rotas y charcos de agua hasta que estuvimos detrás de _Fuego_.

Emmett estaba allí, comiendo un pedazo de manzana, disfrutando del clima cálido y la luz del sol. Llevaba una camisa roja y pantalones cortos negros con tenis.

"¡Hey!", Emmett nos saludó y se levantó cuando nos vio, ofreciéndome una rebanada de manzana.

Tomé una y también Bella cuando le ofreció de su pequeño recipiente de plástico.

"Emmett", dije, "Recuerdas de Bella, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidar ese rostro hermoso?" dijo con encanto, tomando su mano y besándola. Casi entorné los ojos. ¿Así es como me veo?

"Hola Emmett.", Se rió, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones.

"¿Y, Bella este idiota te trata bien?" le preguntó, ignorándome mientras comía mi rebanada de manzana.

"¡Hey!" Intervine.

"Sí", se ruborizó un poco, sosteniendo mi mano mientras comía su pedazo de manzana, "Me ha arruinado para cualquier otro."

"Eso es porque no quiero que nadie más te tenga." Dije, e inmediatamente quise patearme. Lo sentía de verdad, pero no quería hacerle daño. No quiero que sepa que tanto me estoy involucrando.

Ella sonreía y no estaba actuando de manera extraña así que deje eso lado y dije a Emmett, "¿Victoria ya está aquí?"

"Todavía no." Emmett metió otro pedazo de manzana en su boca, "Solo yo... y ahora ustedes."

"¿Quién seré esta noche?" –Dije, preguntándome si quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Vampiro otra vez.", Sonrió diabólicamente, "No estuviste por una semana, así que es tu castigo. Todo el mundo odia a hacerlo".

"Incluyéndome". Me quejé.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba." me recordó Emmett.

"Bella ya me ha visto como vampiro". Seguí quejándome.

"Ni modo", Sonrió sin compasión.

"Vamos". Lo dejé por la paz y la llevé a la puerta trasera, mi voz era tierna y dulce ahora, "Puedes ayudarme a aceitarme. De alguna manera, creo disfrutaré mucho más tus manos en mi espalda que las de Emmett."

Ella se rió y me siguió, pero en vez de entrar en los vestuarios, la llevé al área vacía del club. Como dijo Emmett no había nadie aquí.

"Wow, no se ve... tan mal con todas las luces encendidas y sin nadie más alrededor." Bella comentó mientras yo abría la jaula de vampiro y me aseguraba de que estuviera bastante limpia.

La puerta de la jaula se cerró detrás de mí y giré mi cabeza, viéndola del otro lado, sonriéndome diabólicamente.

"Vampiro malo.", Dijo con un tono oscuro.

Fruncí el ceño y le siseé, arremetiendo contra los barrotes de la puerta cerrada, tirando y jalando inútilmente del duro acero entre nosotros.

Ella se mantuvo firme cuando asomé mi nariz un poco a través de los barrotes, un gruñido salió de mi garganta, un rugido sexual.

"¿Quieres una probadita?", Me cucó, colocando su garganta entre de los barrotes, "Vamos... no seas tímido... hora de comer."

Se está volviendo muy buena jugando. Me encanta eso.

Mi lengua lamía su cuello, chupando la carne y besando cada vena y músculo que podía alcanzar. Gruñí con satisfacción y ella gemía también, disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

"Buen chico...", Me acarició el pelo a través de los barrotes.

Me acerqué para darle un mordisco, pero ella se echó hacia atrás, enojada.

"¡No muerdas, malvado!" Me regañó, golpeando con la mano los barrotes, y tratando de reprimir una mueca de dolor mientras yo me mordía el labio para contener la risa.

"No cenarás esta noche, solo por eso.", me castigó.

Puse mi cara triste y ella se derritió.

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y entró, diciendo: "Aquí es donde nos conocimos. Esa es una historia para contarle a los nietos."

Nos reímos y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Abrí la boca para detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Empujó mi espalda contra los barrotes y me besó. Presioné el botón en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de nuevo, dándole un pequeño zumbido dentro de ella.

"No..." gimió un poco en mi boca mientras mi lengua se enrollaba alrededor de la suya, los sabores del Ice de cereza y manzana verde mezclándose sorprendentemente bien.

"Sí". Sonreí, hundiendo miss uñas en sus costillas, sosteniendo sus caderas contra las mías mientras me pene se endurecía.

"No... No... Edward" ella gimió, sus uñas rasgando mi camiseta por la espalda, "Trabajas aquí... no podemos..."

"Emmett se sentará afuera una hora." Le informé, deslizando sus tirantes por los hombros con fuerza, forzándolos a bajar hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos, entonces le levanté la falda un poco, haciendo su ropa interior a un lado, "Y no habrá nadie más aquí por un par de horas... "

Desabroche miss pantalones, baje la cremallera y los baje lo suficiente para liberar mi pene de su prisión de mezclilla.

"No tienes condón." Bella pensó que me tenía atrapado allí... pero yo había planeado esto.

"Error, pequeña". Me sonrió, tomando uno de mi bolsillo de los vaqueros, "Los vampiros prostitutos siempre tienen condones, no olvides eso."

Le giré bruscamente, poniendo sus manos en los barrotes, ordenando silenciosamente que se aferrara a ellos. Entonces la incline un poco, poniéndome el condón rojo de vampiro, y sosteniendo sus piernas, penetré en su interior.

Ella gritó y yo también... su vagina estaba tan apretada, me estrujaba cada vez que entraba, me sostenía aprisionado, como le gustaba hacer con mi cuerpo todo el tiempo.

Sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y me movía lentamente adentro y afuera de ella, a veces saliendo por completo, y luego penetrándola de nuevo, hasta el fondo.

"Quería hacer esto la primera noche que entraste aquí". Le dije con voz irregular mientras me movía dentro de ella, mis dedos acariciando su trasero, "Y sé que el huevo todavía está dentro de ti... zumbando mientras te cojo... vamos a subirle un poco, ¿te parece?"

"No... no..." se quedó sin aliento cuando me agaché un poco más, encontrando el botón y aumentando de la velocidad incluso más que en el tren.

"Esto hará que pierdas esa mente brillante tuya, Bella." Seguí empujando dentro de ella, un poco más rápido, "No tendrás la voluntad o la razón para controlarte. Así que grita... ¡grita para mí, zorra!"

Y gritó y aulló como una animal sin sentido, un trozo de carne para placer a mi merced, mientras su trasero golpeaba contra mi pelvis mientras la montaba con más fuerza.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera gritando, "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" a todo pulmón, todas sus inhibiciones y su timidez eran un mero recuerdo.

Empujé sus pechos contra los barrotes, levante sus piernas con los brazos para que sus pies se separaran del suelo, colgando y pataleando inútilmente mientras mis manos se aferraban a los barrotes a cada lado, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, convirtiéndome en una brutal bestia... gruñendo y jadeando en su espalda medio desnuda.

"No importa lo que veas esta noche" Le gruñí: "Recuerda esto... cogimos en esta pequeña jaula... y que eres mi zorra... y que me llevaras a casa esta noche... y entonces te cogeré en el techo."

Ella gritó, afectada por mis palabras y se corrió duro... me alegré... no me faltaba mucho tampoco, y entonces exploté y grité, gruñendo salvajemente.

Con cuidado, bajé sus piernas y sujete su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la jaula, un bonito piso de terciopelo negro donde podía descansar, su mejilla contra los barrotes, sujetándose a ellos, y entonces gritó y se estremeció de nuevo, gimoteando "Por favor, Edward... por favor... no ..."

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome que estaba mal... entonces el foco se encendió en mi cabeza.

"¡Oh, el huevo!" Me reí, apagándolo con el control, "Lo siento, cariño."

Me subí el cierre, decidiendo limpiar el desorden del condón una vez que hubiéramos salido de aquí, pero primero tenía que revisar el huevo.

"Ven aquí, Bella, abre para mí..." Bajé mi voz y separe sus piernas y alcanzándola, insertando dos dedos mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gritaba, aferrándose a los barrotes.

"Shhh, shhh... está bien..." Tuve que alcanzar hasta el fondo para encontrar el huevo y colocarlo de vuelta en su lugar, justo entre sus labios, no muy arriba, eso sólo sería doloroso para ella, no emocionante "Ahí tienes... Lo siento, Bella. "

"Perdón ¿por qué?" -jadeó, con sus ojos pesados "¡Fue jodidamente... genial!"

"Bueno, me refiero al huevo..." sonreí: "Y la puerta de la jaula."

"¿Qué?" Frunció el ceño, despertando por fin, "¿Qué pasa con la puerta de la jaula?"

"Está cerrada". Le informé, sentado en el suelo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" parecía presa del pánico.

"Cuando la cerraste, se cerró con llave.", Le dije: "Somos prisioneros ahora."

"No." pensó que estaba bromeando, pero parecía asustada.

Me reí, "Trata de abrirla si no me crees."

Y lo hizo. No había manija dentro para abrirla. Luego trató de pasar sus manos a través de las barras para alcanzar debajo de la manija para abrirla, pero la forma de los barrotes evitaba que sus manos la alcanzaran.

No pude evitar reír de nuevo. "Es gracioso ver a alguien más tratar de escapar de la jaula para variar.", Le dije, cruzando los brazos.

"¡Emmett!" Finalmente grite, riéndome, "¡Emmett, sálvanos!"

Sonreí hasta que escuche el ruido de tacones altos haciendo clic por las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Victoria.

¡RAYOS!

Me puse de pie y no estuve seguro de qué hacer.

"Bella". Sujete sus brazos con mis manos: "Levántate... ponte detrás de mí."

No parecía que hubiera entendido, pero lo hizo. Arreglé su camiseta y bajó su falda rápido, mientras las pisadas seguían acercándose. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, se volvió y la vi.

"¡Edward!" ella sonrió y se iluminó, "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí solo y vestido, bombón?"

Se acercó para dejarme salir y sonreí diciendo: "Entré para limpiarlo un poco y se cerró. Lo sentimos, Victoria".

Desearía poder esconder a Bella de su vista por completo, pero a medida que se acercaba, vio a Bella de pie detrás de mí.

"Oh, tienes una amiguita ahí contigo.", Ella siguió sonriendo y miró a Bella, de arriba y abajo, "Y es tan linda, también."

Victoria no se movió para abrir la puerta, estaba fuera de la jaula, moviéndose a un lado, para ver mejor a Bella.

"Tu debes ser Bella.", La saludó con un tono amable, amistoso, mientras yo la observaba como un halcón, esperando que no sacara lo colmillos. No delante de Bella, por favor.

"Sí, Bella Swan." Bella respondió en voz baja, sin emoción.

"Soy Victoria.", Dijo con orgullo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Llevaba un vestido ajustado gris de negocios, sexy y corto, con escote.

Hubo una pausa y trate de romper el silencio.

"Soy Edward." Le informe, Victoria se rió de mi pequeña broma. Bella miró a Victoria, sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos.

Sí, soy Edward y tengo un desastre en mis pantalones, ¿pueden liberarme ahora?

"Sí, te conozco... tu eres mi Edward..." Victoria no enfatizó la palabra MI - pero sí dejo claro su punto mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la jaula y la abrió: "Debe ser a ti a quien está tratando de liberar Bella, a Edward le encanta pasar tiempo en esta pequeña celda, ¡no es así!, ¿Edward? "

"Sí, Victoria." Sonreí, dejando a Bella salir primero tomando su mano para ayudarla. Cuando estuvo afuera, la seguí, pero Victoria me cerró de golpe la puerta, casi atrapando mi pie.

"Quieto". Me dio una mirada dura y mi estómago se hundió.

Bella me miró con preocupación en su rostro y Victoria la tomó de la mano y sonrió, diciendo: "Ven aquí y siéntate. Eres una cliente ahora y quiero asegurarme de que estás feliz, Bella. "

Mis ojos se sentían como dos agujeros huecos, mientras se sentaban en una mesa justo a mí lado. La jaula estaba ligeramente más arriba de la mesa y se sentaron. Los ojos de Bella permanecieron sobre mí y me dio una pequeña sonrisa para relajarme.

"No soy realmente una cliente." Bella dijo con voz respetuosa y baja, parecía incómoda allí con Victoria.

"Claro que sí." Victoria sonrió y me guiñó un ojo "Pagaste por él, tu cheque pasó, y te lo estas tirando".

"Victoria, tengo que empezar a prepararme para el show." La interrumpí, no queriendo que Bella le gritara a Victoria. Sería un gran error.

"¡Edward, de rodillas!", Me rugió y mis ojos se enfocaron en Bella.

Oh Dios, que humillante sería arrodillarme después de que me lo ordenó, en lugar de tratar de ayudar a Bella. ¿Qué pensaría Bella de mí? Me vería como un débil.

"¡No la mires a ella, dije DE RODILLAS!" Victoria se burló, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarme.

Caí sobre mis rodillas con un golpe sordo, fuerte y enojado, mis puños a mis costados, mi cabeza volteada hacía a un lado, avergonzado, delante de Bella.

Me convertí en una estatua, mirando los barrotes cuando Victoria dijo: "Y silencio, también, Edward."

¡Perra. Hija de puta, chupapitos, reina de las putas, que ardas en el infierno por la eternidad, Maldita perra!

"¿Es realmente necesario?", Bella preguntó con voz tensa: "No tienes que humillarlo. ¿No es mi propiedad en éste momento?, No quiero que se arrodille. ¡Edward!, ¡ponte de pie!"

¡Oh, no ... ¿qué hago ahora? Antes de que pensara en algo, la voz de Victoria se escuchó fuerte.

"Él no me desobedecerá. Conoce su lugar, Bella." Victoria miró en mi dirección y me quedé quieto, odiándome por escucharla. Odiandome a mí mismo, punto.

Luego se dirigió a Bella, su voz aun cortés pero fría, "Voy a decir esto sólo una vez, Bella Swan. Y yo voy a ser amable porque eres una cliente. Edward no es tuyo. Él es mío. Tu lo estas rentando, como un DVD. Puedes jugar con él todo lo que quieras y pasar un buen rato con él, pero cuando hayas terminado, límpialo muy bien y asegurarte de que vuelva a la tienda en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba. Porque hay una larga fila de personas esperando su turno. Espero que no te ofendas. Me agradas Bella. Pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras".

Bella no contestó, y me alegré de que fuera demasiado inteligente para atreverse. Podía ser muy desagradable y, entonces Victoria podría ordenarme dejar a Bella. Y me mataría perderme los próximos nueve días con ella. Me mataría perder una hora con ella.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de mi jaula, y la abrió.

"Edward, levántate y ve a prepararte.", Ordenó y lentamente me puse de pie, incapaz de ocultarle mi expresión de ira y la traición mientras salía de la celda y bajaba los tres escalones, pasando a Bella hasta el pasillo de los vestidores.

"Que disfrutes de tu noche, Bella." Victoria dijo a Bella detrás de mí.

La puerta de la jaula se cerró y los zapatos de tacón de Victoria se encaminaron hacia el otro lado. Oí a Bella llamarme pero seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a los vestuarios y abriendo la puerta abierta a un pequeño cuarto de baño, cerrándola tras de mí.

Rugí, estrellando mi puño en el espejo, odio mi rostro débil y alma débil. Mis nudillos se sentían mojados y punzaban un poco, pero no me importó. Me di la vuelta a la pared de cemento a mi derecha y golpee mi puño contra ella una y otra vez, gruñendo y dejando que el dolor en inundarme, calmándome un poco.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Victoria nunca hacía tanto teatro para humillarme, a menos que un cliente se lo buscara. Y Bella... lo que debe pensar de mí... Cerré los ojos e imagine una mirada de repulsión en su cara y eso me mató por dentro.

Grité de nuevo, quería destrozar todo el baño.

"¡Edward!" me estaba llamando, tocando a la puerta, "Edward, ¿estás bien?"

Es Bella. Tenía que calmarme. Tenía que encerrar mi ira... que amenazaba con extenderse.

"¡Vete Bella!" Sentí mi trasero en el suelo mientras mis ojos miraban mi mano temblando, parece que mis dedos no están rotos... se pueden doblar.

¡Victoria me llamó un DVD. DIOS! Debería haberle dicho que se fuera al diablo. Sí, claro. Estaría muriéndome de hambre en una semana. Y Katie nunca tendría el resto de sus cirugías cosméticas. Tengo que dejar de portarme como una niña y componerme. Tengo que ser bueno y no quejarme. Así le gusta a ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, limpié mi desorden del condón y arregle el cierre de mis pantalones, quitándome la camisa y lave mis manos, limpiando los pequeños cortes en mi piel.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Bella estaba esperando, sentada en mi silla al lado de Emmett.

Habían estado hablando y me detuve cuando entre.

Sonreí y dije: "Aquí estás".

"Edward..." parecía un poco triste de nuevo pero no la deje decir nada más. Quería borrar lo que Victoria hizo y pretender que nunca sucedió.

"Bella..." le detuve, poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios suavemente, "Te lo dije... Victoria es muy dura a veces. Tiene que serlo. Vamos a olvidarlo y pasar una gran noche, ¿ok?"

Sus ojos se veían un poco húmedos pero se obligó a sonreír y asentir.

"Está bien.", Dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

Levanté su barbilla con un dedo y la besé muy, muy suavemente. Emmett sólo nos ignoró y se comió sus manzanas.

"Gracias por no irte." Le dije, mi cabeza junto a la suya, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de ellos.

"Te lo dije...", besó mi barbilla, "Nunca te desharás de mí."

La besé de nuevo, sujetándola por la parte atrás de la cabeza y Emmett se volvió hacía nosotros sonriendo y quejándose: "Ustedes dos me están enfermando! ¡Consíganse una habitación!"

"Cállate". Lo golpee en la cabeza.

"¿Puedo verte poner el maquillaje?" me preguntó Bella, parecía entusiasmada.

Es tan inteligente, sabía que estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo, poner una cara feliz y olvidar los últimos minutos, porque hablar o pensar en ello ahora sería demasiado insoportable.

Pero sabía que hablaríamos de ello en la terapia de mañana.

"Seguro". Sonreí.

/

EPOV

Más tarde, tenía mi cara blanca lista y los dientes de vampiros, era hora de ponerme los ojos.

"Va a ser el vampiro malvado esta noche." Le dije, mi voz un poco rara por los dientes en la boca.

"Genial". Bella sonrió con un destello de placer, "Eso te permiten sacar algo de rabia reprimida..."

Le devolví la sonrisa, sabía que tenía buenas intenciones. Y me puse los ojos rojos.

"¡Oh, por Dios!", Bella se veía atemorizada de mí con éstos ojos: "Esos son DIABOLICOS, Edward!"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Le enseñé los dientes y le siseé. Dejó escapar un grito, alejándose de mí mientras Emmett y yo nos reímos.

Pronto, Jasper y algunos de los otros bailarines llegaron, leyeron su asignación y comenzaron a preparase para ello.

Bella fue especialmente divertida cuando comenzó a ayudarme a aceitarme. Al principio estaba un poco asqueada por la textura viscosa del aceite, pero luego, mientras lo embadurnaba sobre mis pectorales y mi abdomen, el olor de mi cuerpo combinado con el dulce aroma del aceite la atrajo... y estaba disfrutándolo, me di vuelta y le permití hacerlo en mi espalda.

Los otros chicos estaban celosos de mí y lo dijeron justo en frente de nosotros, haciendo sonrojar a Bella de nuevo. Preguntaron cuando era su turno. Le dije nunca, ella es mía. Y Bella se sonrojó aún más.

No puedo dejar de decir cosas como esas. Mi bocota es tan estúpida. No quería que pensara que no iba a dejarla ir cuando nuestro tiempo se acabara. No me convertiría en un prostituto acosador. La dejaría ir, sonriendo, dándole las gracias por este pedazo breve y mágico de su vida... y nunca le haría lamentar haberme elegido.

Bella fue a encontrarse con sus amigas en el frente mientras yo me ponía mis pantalones cortos de cuero destrozados.

Victoria entró y volví mi mirada hacia el suelo, agarré la correa y la anude en mi collar.

Es en momentos como este me alegro de ser un buen actor. Esto va a costarme mucho trabajo.

"Hola chico hermoso.", Me levantó la barbilla con la correa y colocó con cuidado un pequeño beso en mi boca, no quería estropear el maquillaje.

Le devolví el beso, sonriéndole con toda la dulzura que pude reunir.

Ella nunca me pedía disculpas, por nada de lo que hacía. Simplemente actuábamos como si nada hubiera sucedido. A ella le gustaba de esa manera.

"Hola jefa hermosa". Dije, esperando que creyera que no guardaba ningún rencor.

En el fondo, estaba echando humo.

"Ven, mi bestia malvada...", tiró de mi correa mientras comenzaba a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, "Es hora de cruzar la línea."

**UFFF! ¿Cómo ven a la Bitch de Victoria?**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Gracias Musolini por tu ayuda, hasta la próxima!**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**14. Maldito**


	14. Maldito

**Hola de nuevo a todas, aquí les va el capítulo completito, corregido y aumentado, espero que les guste. No olviden tener un pañuelo cerca. DISFRUTENLO!**

CAPITULO 14

MALDITO

BPOV

Rosalie, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en una mesa diferente a la de la semana pasada. Ahora éramos invitadas del club, con una gran mesa cerca del escenario y todas las bebidas eran gratis. Los camareros cuidaban muy bien de nosotras, pero yo seguía buscando a Edward.

Le había contado a las chicas todo sobre Victoria y cómo trataba a Edward. Ambas estaban tan enojadas como yo, pero sus reacciones fueron más inquietantes.

Rosalie tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dijo: "Es una pena, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? No puedes cambiarlo. Lugares como este son propiedad de mafiosos y esas cosas, ya sabes. ¿Cómo sabes que Victoria no es la hija de un hombre tipo Soprano? Es mejor dejarlo por la paz. "

En respuesta a sus comentarios, Alice dijo: "Es muy guapo y dulce y sé que te gusta, Bella... y que tienes relaciones con él... pero... parece ser... un desastre. Es decir, sí, es un buen caso para tu trabajo y eso, pero, si yo fuera tú... le diría que no quiero estar involucrada en todas estas cosas. Estos son sus problemas, no los tuyos. Quiero decir, no puedes tener verdaderamente algún tipo de futuro con este chico".

Rosalie miraba a su alrededor y bailaba al ritmo de la música, buscando algunos bailarines, pero no había ninguno en el escenario todavía.

No hice caso de lo que pensaban, no quería oírlo... porque esos pensamientos horribles ya se me habían ocurrido también. Mi cabeza me decía que saliera de esta relación, que le pidiera que se fuera, que volviera a mi vida escolar, a mis amigos y al canal Nick at Nite.

Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo veo. Cada vez que veo su rostro, lo deseo. Cada vez que lo beso, quiero su amor. Quiero su vida. Quiero morir tomada de su mano. Yo no veo un prostituto, un juguete o un esclavo, ni siquiera una persona dañada. Veo a Edward... y lo amo... por completo. No hay salida para mí. Ahora soy también una esclava atrapada. Sólo que no quiero ser libre.

Sé las verdades y los contras de esta situación. Sé que si intentáramos tener una relación, sería doloroso, amargo y difícil. Pero lo quiero de todos modos. Antes me agotaba pensar en todo lo que tenía que entender y superar. Ahora, quiero comenzar a escalar esas montañas que se interponen en nuestro camino.

Quiero a Victoria muerta.

Nada me había hecho sentirme más enferma en toda mi vida que el momento en que le ordenó a Edward que se arrodillara en su jaula como si fuera su perro. Y la forma en que me miró. Tuve que poner una mascara en mi rostro o empeoraría su situación. A pesar de que me habría encantado que le gritara o se negara a obedecerla, pero sabía que no estaba preparado para eso, emocional, financieramente o de otra manera. Y ella le haría daño, quizá justo en frente de mí. Entonces tendría que estrangular a la muy perra.

En su corazón, él sigue siendo su esclavo. Es un lugar oscuro, su lugar, como dijo Victoria, pero como él dijo, ahí es querido. Ahí está seguro. Y tal vez, la forma de ser de Victoria, una mujer que es fría y cruel, es seguro para él. No tiene que preocuparse de enamorarse otra vez, no de ella, y además está la ayuda financiera que parece darle.

Alice es un genio de las computadoras y se especializa en contabilidad, también. Tal vez en algún momento, si alguna vez llegó a ese punto, podría ser útil revisar las operaciones financieras de Victoria. Si tuviera algo sucio, tal vez podría ayudar de alguna manera a Edward. Eso parece ser un plan. Emmett fue el primero en llegar. Debe tener una llave. Me pregunto si podrá confiar en que me ayude contra Victoria. Probablemente no. Él también le pertenece.

Cuando Edward se fue al baño, escuche cristales rompiéndose y eso me asustó. Quizá Edward estaba lastimándose, sobre todo después de gritarme que me fuera.

Pero Emmett dijo que me relajara. Me senté y me contó que Edward no se suicidaría. Que tiene una hija a la que está cuidando. Eso me confirmó que la hija de Edward estaba viva y bien, lo que me hacía muy feliz. No me dio muchos detalles, dijo que no era su historia para contarla, pero sí me dijo otra cosa.

"Edward nunca va a dejar de trabajar aquí, Bella.", Dijo, evitando que sonara como amenaza, pero me lo dijo directamente, "Victoria es su dueña y no lo dejará ir. Y ella no es alguien contra quien puedas lucha. No la subestimes Es peligrosa. Solo... termina tu tiempo con él... diviértete... y luego olvídalo. Esto puede ponerse muy mal si tratan de quitarle a Edward. Ella no es siempre cruel con él como viste hoy. Por lo general con él, está bastante agradable ¡Hasta le hace fiestas de cumpleaños salvajes, por el amor de Dios! Incluso le dio una habitación aquí cuando no pudo encontrar un apartamento".

"¿Él vive aquí?" Casi siseé las palabras.

¿Dios, qué tan profundo tiene sus garras esta mujer en él?

"Sí". Emmett dijo: "Yo solía vivir allá abajo. No es bonito, pero es un lugar cálido y limpio."

Nota mental: Colarme abajo y echarle un vistazo a su "cuarto" antes de que termine la noche.

Imaginaba un sótano húmedo, horrible con un catre en la esquina y una jaula en el otro extremo de la habitación. Me pregunto si ella tiene un tazón para el agua con el nombre de Edward escrito en él.

El lugar estaba oscuro y las luces rojas de neón danzaban alrededor del club, y me tomé la tercera copa de la noche. Había ordenado "algo fuerte" porqué no sabía mucho sobre alcohol, y me trajeron algo claro y en un vaso de cristal pequeño. Sentí mi pecho caliente hormiguear unos segundos después de haberlo ingerido, al tiempo que ordenaba otro.

"Oye, tómalo con calma." Alice sonrió, mirándome abrir mi cuaderno: "Oh ¿Has traído eso aquí de nuevo?"

"Sé que ustedes están aquí para ver hombres desnudos, pero yo estoy investigando". Le sonreí con suficiencia, mientras escribía anotaciones en mi cuaderno:

_Edward vive en un cuarto abajo de Fuego._

_Edward tiene una hija, y está viva - en alguna parte. Se hace cargo de ella financieramente. Posibilidades de que deje este estilo de vida- Pocas._

_Hubo un accidente. Tanya esta muerta. ¿La niña está herida?_

_Victoria, su jefa, muy posesiva. ¿Razones financieras? ¿Razones emocionales?_

Me detuve, no podía ver lo que estaba escribiendo y entonces oí la voz de Victoria por encima de nosotros, amplificada por el micrófono.

"¡Bienvenido a _Fuego_, damas!", Su voz destilaba entusiasmo, "¡Bienvenidas! Tenemos un gran espectáculo preparado para esta noche, pero primero, tengo que asegurar a mi vampiro, si me disculpan un momento."

Me enfoqué en las mujeres. Todas se giraron hacia la esquina por donde había entrado Victoria con Edward la última vez. Supongo que muchas de estas mujeres son habituales, y tal vez esperaban que Edward fuera vampiro esta noche.

Yo no quería mirar, pero mis ojos querían ver a Edward, incluso si eso significaba verlo siendo arrastrado por el suelo con una correa por esa puta. ¡Wooow! Estas bebidas, sean lo que sean, están haciendo efecto. Me siento tan... violenta.

La primera vez que vi hacer de vampiro a Edward, fue un "vampiro bueno". Esta noche haría de "vampiro malo". Tenía curiosidad por cuál sería la diferencia.

"Vamos, COSA diabólica", forcejeaba en las sombras, hasta que pasaron bajo una luz, iluminando la escena, "Este es nuestro vampiro. Por favor, no lo toquen hasta que esté en su jaula, chicas. Es extremadamente peligroso y no juega bien con otros. "

Victoria estaba tratando de arrastrar a Edward por el cuello a través del club, sólo que esta vez, no se veía tan débil, ni arrastrándose como la última vez.

Dejó escapar un rugido salvaje y tiró de nuevo de la correa, mostrando que su fuerza era mayor que la de ella.

Victoria dejó escapar un grito y se esforzó por mantener el control sobre la correa.

"¡NO!", Gritó, "¡Basta! ¡QUIETO! ¡Te la estas ganando, muchacho!"

Le siseo a Victoria, los ojos rojos de Edward parecían llenos de rabia y chasqueó los dientes hacia ella, haciéndola soltar la correa y cayendo hacia atrás mientras el vampiro malo se agachaba en cuatro patas, como un felino, escuchando los gritos de las mujeres a su alrededor, oliendo el aroma de toda la sangre humana.

"¡No, tranquilas! ¡Todo el mundo quédese quieto!" Victoria dijo al pequeño micrófono sujeto en su solapa, sentada en el suelo ante el vampiro recién liberado.

Y todas las mujeres quedaron mudas. Así estaba yo, era genial. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward llegara a abofetear a esa perra con la correa. Eso sería algo que me encantaría ver una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?

Enseñando más los dientes, Edward gruñó a Victoria, moviéndose lentamente a su alrededor, acechando a su presa, esperando el momento de atacar.

"Tranquilo..." Victoria trató de hablarle dulcemente al monstruo que la observaba "Tranquilo, muchacho... no tengas miedo... nadie va a hacerte daño."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y escuchó a una mujer detrás de él, en una mesa, decir en voz alta algo como: "´ ¡Yo le haría daño!"

En ese momento, Edward se puso en pie y saltó sobre la superficie de la mesa de la mujer, sus pies descalzos sobre el mantel negro. La mujer soltó un grito y en unos segundos, cuando la luz encontró a Edward una vez más, tenía a esta mujer rubia como de 30 años sobre sus rodillas, en la parte superior de la mesa. Sus manos sujetaban los brazos de la mujer a los lados y lamía su cuello, deleitándola. Luego con una mano sujetó su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía saboreando la garganta que había capturado.

¡Y aquí viene el trago número seis! Me tomé la bebida de golpe. ¿O llevaba cinco? Ah, ¿a quién le importa?

De repente, sentí algo entre mis piernas, una vibración ligera y agradable, muy cálida y relajante.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Un gemido de placer se escapo de mi boca frente a Rosalie y Alice, pero no me estaban prestando mucha atención. Estaban mirando a Edward y riendo.

Sentí que las puntas de mis pies apuntaban una a la otra bajo de la mesa y mis piernas se separaron un poco, haciendo que el zumbido dentro de mí se sintiera cada vez mejor y más rápido.

Y luego, cuando vi a Edward lamiendo el cuello de la mujer me sentí aún más excitada.

_No importa lo que veas esta noche…Recuerda esto... cogimos en esta pequeña jaula... y que eres mi zorra... _

Escuché su voz en mi mente y mi mano se aferró al borde de la mesa, al mantel, retorciéndolo con fuerza y con los dedos enrojecidos, mi boca abierta ligeramente y lamia mi labio superior, mi ropa interior comenzaba a sentirse húmeda y caliente.

"Mmmmm..." Estaba tratando de mantener mis sonidos dentro de mi boca. Traté de inclinarme hacia delante, medio recargada en la mesa frente a mí, pero eso sólo intensificó al infernal aparato dentro de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron y encontraron Edward de nuevo, parecía que ahora Victoria estaba tratando de acercarse por detrás de él, con Emmett en un uniforme de policía a su lado, haciendo girar una macana, mientras que Victoria tenía una correa con un aro grande en la punta.

Mi boca habló sin permiso de mi cerebro.

"¡Cuidado, EDWARD! Detrás de ti!" Me oí gritar.

Alice y Rosalie se giraron hacia mí y se echaron a reír mientras que en el suelo, se produjo un repentino enfrentamiento.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia los dos puntos que se abalanzaban sobre él y de inmediato Emmett salto sobre el vampiro, pretendiendo golpearlo en la espalda con la macana, el vampiro malo daba gritos, rugidos de dolor y protesta.

Al mismo tiempo, Victoria anudó la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y tiró de ella, asfixiando un poco al vampiro medio desnudo en el suelo debajo de ella.

"¡Bien, lo tengo!" Victoria anunció, Emmett esposó sus manos, fijándolas detrás de él mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Emmett ayudó a Victoria a asegurar a Edward en la jaula, Victoria tiraba de la cuerda cuando Edward trataba de arrastrarse de rodillas hacia a ella, y cuando se resistía, Emmett lo empujaba o golpeaba en la espalda o las costillas con su macana para conseguir que se moviera otra vez.

Una vez en la jaula, Emmett le retiró las esposas y cerró la puerta, y al instante un rugiente Edward se lanzó contra los barrotes, siseando y gruñendo, sin palabras.

"Gracias, oficial." Victoria dijo a Emmett y él asintió autoritario, despidiéndose y ganándose una ronda de aplausos.

"¡Y tú!" Victoria tenía su vara de nuevo y la estrelló contra los barrotes de Edward, "Eres muy, muy malo!"

Edward siseó y gritó, lleno de rabia y luchando.

"¡No puedes probar a los clientes! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Te la has ganado esta noche, pequeño bastardo!" Victoria advirtió, metiendo el palo entre las barras y lastimando al vampiro mientras gritaba, frunciendo el ceño más.

"Lo siento mucho, damas". Victoria se arregló el pelo un poco y se alisó la falda, "Vamos a disciplinarlo esta noche. Creo que un severo castigo es necesario, ¿no creen, chicas?"

Un ruidoso coro de gritos, vítores y aplausos estallaron y luego el pequeño zumbido entre mis piernas se detuvo bruscamente, y me sentí vacía por dentro.

"Ohhhh". Me quejé, ya no sintiéndolo más "Que malo..."

Él es malo.

Se anunció al primer bailarín de la noche y salió un hombre al que nunca antes había visto, con el pelo largo y negro Y de piel morena, giró por una base hacía el escenario... Tarzán. Era guapo y un buen bailarín, pero no era mi tipo. Mis ojos seguían vagando a la pequeña jaula oscura al otro lado de la habitación. No podía ver muy bien y había mujeres allí, pero no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo.

No me gusta esta mesa. Está demasiado lejos de la jaula del vampiro. Supongo que pensaban que estaban haciéndonos un favor, dejando que nos sentáramos al lado del escenario, pero la mesa de la semana pasada era mejor. Edward se estiró desde su jaula y robó mi cuaderno de notas, así de cerca estaba de mí entonces. Quiero volver a estar allí.

Rosalie y Alice estaban bailando en sus asientos, al ritmo de Jungle Love, y contemplando al bailarín en el escenario.

Recibí mi sexto trago y me lo bebí al instante... ¿o es el quinto? No... Cuatro... ¿siete? ¡Oh, a quién le importa!

No se lo que es, pero me esta gustando.

Parecía que en pocos segundos, Tarzán terminó de bailar y se fue. Bueno, hice una señal a nuestro camarero y pedí otra copa para mí.

Las luces se hacían un poco más brillantes entre bailarines y mis ojos se lanzaron a la jaula donde estaba atrapado el amor de mi vida. Podía verlo mejor ahora y había una mujer ahí, una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza, sonriendo y sosteniendo una cereza en sus dientes, sus manos sostenían un cinturón que podría haber sacado de su cintura y que estaba alrededor de la cabeza de Edward, sosteniendo su rostro entre las barras, mientras este lamía la cereza, sonriendo, y luego sus labios se cerraron completamente sobre ella, besándola mientras comía la cereza.

No te enojes, no te enojes... todo es un acto, no lo olvides. Es lo que Edward me dijo... ¡Ah, súper, mi tercera copa está aquí! ¡Esto sabe tan suave! Sea lo que sea.

"¿Qué es esto, de todos modos?" me preguntó Alice, tomándolo y oliéndolo.

"¡Dame!" Fruncí el ceño, quitándoselo de nuevo, derramando unas gotas.

"Bella va a emborracharse esta noche, eso está claro." Rosalie sonrió, sorbiendo su bebida roja.

"Oh, dale un respiro." Alice dijo: "Ella nunca se emborracha. Y esta noche no puede ser fácil para ella. Las mujeres prácticamente tienen las manos metidas en los pantalones de Edward."

"¿Dónde?" Me puse de pie, lista para arrancarles el pelo a esas mujeres, pero Rosalie me dio un tirón del brazo hacia abajo.

"Siéntate.", Me ordenó: "Compórtate o te sacaré. Dijiste que podías manejar la situación. ¿Recuerdas "ser psiquiatra requiere estar allí en algunos de los momentos más difíciles en la vida de una persona"? ¿Recuerdas el pequeño discurso que me diste por teléfono hoy, Bella? "

"Lo sé, pero..." me oí gemir, mientras las lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos, "¡Lo amo!"

"Lo sabía." Alice sonrió y señaló a Rosalie, "¡Gané la apuesta! Págame."

Rosalie frunció el ceño y rebuscó en su bolso, dándole a Alice un billete de veinte dólares.

"¿Me están escuchando o su apuesta es más importante que mi corazón roto?", Le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incoherente.

"Oh, lo siento, tienes razón." Alice se inclinó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí, acercando su cara en mi cabello "Ya no bebas más, ¿sí, Bella? No quieres que Edward te vea así."

Rosalie estaba frente a mí y trató de ayudar.

"Todo irá bien, Bella." dijo Rosalie suavemente: "El primer amor siempre es el más duro. Lo superaras, con el tiempo. Se necesita un poco de tiempo, pero estaremos ahí para ti."

"No quiero superarlo." Deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

"Vamos a cambiar de tema, Alice..." Rosalie hizo un movimiento a lo largo de su garganta, moviendo la cabeza.

Y entonces, sentí una vibración muy rápida entre las piernas. Supongo que Edward volteo a verme y vio mi cabeza en mis manos.

"UUUGGHHHH!" Me enderecé de golpe en mi silla, separando mis piernas y envolviendo mis pies alrededor de los estribos de la silla bajo el mantel. Un par de suspiros se me escaparon y entonces me acordé de Rosalie y Alice.

"¿Estás bien?" Alice le preguntó, preocupada: "¿Tienes ganas de vomitar o algo así?"

Negué con la cabeza, gimoteando: "No"

MADRE DIVINA, la cosa esta de lado, dentro de mí y se esta sacudiendo a una velocidad incesante hacía la derecha en un ángulo que está despertando sensaciones que nunca supe que tenía. ¡Mi cuerpo se siente vivo por primera vez! Mis pantys están tan húmedas. ¡Quiero restregar mi sexo contra los barrotes de esa maldita jaula ahora! ¡Y no me importa quien vea! ¡Si mi padre estuviera aquí, no me importaría!

"Por favor... espera..." Estaba jadeando y balbuceando incoherencias y lo sabía. Mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y luego estaba sobre la mesa, mis puños retorciendo la servilleta con tanta fuerza, pensé que escurriría gotas rojas.

"Déjala descansar un minuto." dijo la voz de Rosalie, frente a mí mientras el cuarto se oscurecía un poco, sujeté la servilleta entre los dientes, mordiéndola con fuerza mientras un grito ahogado se fundía en la mordaza de paño suave. Comencé a gruñir un poco mientras mi orgasmo me alcanzaba, disimulándolo bastante bien, pensé.

El camarero se acercó colocando otra bebida a mi lado y se inclinó para hablarme al oído.

"Edward me envió un mensaje para ti, Bella.", Su voz profunda y sensual dijo "Dice que todo el mundo sabe que te estás _corriendo_ y que está muy orgulloso de su pequeña zorra."

Levante mi cabeza, atreviéndome a mirarlo con la servilleta entre los dientes y el camarero de pelo oscuro se echó a reír.

"Eres linda.", Dijo, acariciando mi nariz con la punta de su dedo y se marchó de la mesa, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

En ese momento el zumbido se detuvo otra vez, y me sentí engañada y como piedra otra vez.

Abrí mi boca decepcionada y la servilleta cayó de ella, y vi a Edward riéndose de mí desde su celda redonda, arrugando los labios y besando el aire mientras me miraba, parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa al muy bastardo.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, Rosalie y Alice me dejaron hablar un poco de mis sentimientos por Edward. No estaba borracha, sólo un poco mareada (y también por el vibrador) y muy habladora. No les estaba contando secretos de la vida de Edward, sólo cosas como:

_"Incluso en la escuela, puedo olerlo en mi ropa."_

_"Sus malditos ojos... son los ojos más hermosos del mundo. ¿No lo creen?"_

_"¡Su trasero es perfecto y musculoso... pero suave también... y no tiene ni un solo cabello horrible en todo el cuerpo, ese hombre!"_

_"Me encanta dormir con su rostro sobre mi pecho... y mi estómago..."_

_"Su cuerpo se siente tan sólido y caliente detrás de mí, cuando me abraza estando acostados. Y besa mis omóplatos... taaan suavemente. Sus labios son como el agua caliente."_

_"Tiene una voz increíble... ¡una vez me cantó para dormir, Alice! ¿Cómo puedo volver a dormir sola ahora?"_

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los bailarines en escena. Ya ni siquiera puedo ver a otros hombres.

Estoy perdida. Mi corazón seguro se rompería muy pronto. Es inevitable, tanto como el final de nuestro tiempo.

"¡Muy bien, señoritas, es hora de castigar al vampiro!", Anunció Victoria y las luces apuntaron hacía arriba, revelando la jaula y a mi Edward en su interior, completamente solo.

Las mujeres salieron corriendo de sus mesas hacia la jaula y rápidamente formaron una línea, igual que la semana pasada.

Rosalie casi se levantó, pero la miré fijamente y casi le gruñí entre dientes.

"¡Solo iba a ir al baño!", Sonrió, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡Dios!"

"Yo la cuido." Alice tomó mi mano, diciendo: "Ni siquiera mires hacia allá, Bella, es repugnante lo que estas mujeres disfrutan".

LASH. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Oí el rugido de Edward y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

Mis piernas temblaban y quería ponerme de pie mientas los sonidos del látigo sobre la carne de Edward se clavaban en mi como cuchillos, por no hablar de los gritos y jadeos que se le escapaban. Sonaba como si realmente sintiera dolor. Me pregunto si Edward me mintió sobre que el látigo no lo lastimaba de verdad.

"¡Lo están lastimando!" Aferré mi pelo y llore un poco, tratando de bloquear los sonidos.

Alice me acarició el pelo y dijo: "No, no. Está bien. Está bien. Mira, incluso las besa después. Y mira, acaba de sonreír un poco. Todo es un acto."

Y luego, por arte de magia... el vibrador entre mis piernas se movió de nuevo, ligera y suavemente.

Apoyé mis manos en mis mejillas y cerré los ojos, concentrándome sólo en lo que la esfera dentro de mí estaba diciendo.

_Edward quiere que sientas placer ahora... que seas feliz... ¿no quieres ser feliz, Bella? ... Que buena chica... quiero ver esa zorra a la que me he estado tirando esta noche... échate hacia atrás... Eres mi pequeña puta... cuenta hacia atrás, de cinco hacia atrás..._

La velocidad empezó a aumentar... y luego un poco más... y un poco más... borrones de Edward siendo azotado con las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza a veces me encolerizaba... y a veces me excitaba.

Estas teniendo un par de mini-orgasmos antes de uno explosivo cuando una mujer en la jaula derramó su copa sobre la espalda de Edward y luego lo atacó con el látigo, salpicando el látigo y su piel. Edward rugió más fuerte y me corrí duro, apretando los dientes, inundada de lujuria pura, mis piernas bajo la mesa se convulsionaban, abiertas y ocultas a la vista.

Después de eso, la esfera continuó vibrando con fuerza y se volvió doloroso para la piel sensible dentro de mí... pero abracé el dolor, sintiéndome de alguna manera conectada con Edward, mientras él casi terminaba de soportar su castigo.

Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y la dejé rodar hermosa y tortuosamente lenta por mi rostro. Alice y Rosalie estaban viendo a Edward también, y hablando entre ellas en ese momento, estaba tan agradecida de tener ese momento para mí, sin tener que explicárselo a nadie.

Y luego, el tormentoso aparato dentro de mí se detuvo. Mi cuerpo se relajó como si fuera una marioneta a la que alguien acabara de cortar los hilos.

Dejé que mis mareados ojos se centraran mientras la voz de Victoria informaba a la gente de la renuencia de su vampiro para hablar con los seres humanos. Y entonces ella lo azotó más, pidiéndole que prometiera no matar a ninguno de su clientela mortal.

Era agonizante, esperar oír su voz, y después resonó en el aire, su tono rico y profundo me acarició mentalmente "Lo prometo."

Y todas las perras enfermas del lugar aplaudieron y gritaron, apresurándose a su jaula de nuevo para ser tocadas, besadas y mordidas el malvado vampiro.

Edward se compadeció de mí durante esto y dejó el vibrador apagado, dándome tiempo para recuperarme y para tomarme otra copa. ¿Creo que esta es mi cuarta? ¿O la ocho? No importa.

¡Wow, ¡Sabe bien! Sea lo que sea.

Rosalie y Alice tuvieron la amabilidad de no ir a la jaula del vampiro y estaba feliz por eso. No me gustaría sentarme con ellas en clase, y ver sus cabezas calvas, sabiendo que les arranque el cabello con mis propias manos. Después de todo, ellos son mis mejores amigas. Me siento mal por eso más tarde.

Quería ser la última mujer en la fila y ser capaz de pagarle Victoria una cantidad obscena de dinero y entrar a la jaula sola, quitarme la ropa muy lentamente mientras Edward me miraba, con sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos.

Saltar entonces en sus brazos y envolver mis piernas alrededor de su caderas, y que tomara justo allí, justo como lo había hecho antes, sólo que ahora quería a todas estas mujeres enfermas vieran, que era mío y sólo mío. Y que él me deseaba, de verdad, a diferencia del resto de ellas.

Pero Rosalie y Alice me estaban cuidando para que no hiciera el completo ridículo. Me mantuvieron en nuestra mesa hasta que, después de cinco eternidades [sip, así dice] pasaron, el acto del vampiro Edward hubo terminado y Victoria lo agarró por la correa.

"Di buenas noches a estas linda damas, muchacho." Victoria sonrió y acarició a Edward.

"Buenas noches, hermosas damas.", La voz del oscuro vampiro era ahora sonaba disciplinada y seductora, lo que le valió una buena ronda de aplausos mientras Victoria se le llevaba a gatas.

"Quiero matar a esa perra." Me oí decir a mis amigas.

"Muy bien, no más alcohol Bella esta noche." Alice se rió, mirando a Rosalie.

**EPOV**

Una vez de regreso en el vestidor, Victoria soltó mi correa y sonrió.

"Buen chico, Edward.", Dijo con aprobación, tocando mi pelo "Estuviste muy bien esta noche."

"Gracias Victoria.", Dije ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Quería limpiarme para poder volver afuera y mantener vigilada a Bella. Sé que sus amigas están con ella, pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Sé que ella odia ver que me azoten y me di cuenta que está bebiendo una copa. Hablaré con su camarero, para saber que le estaban dando.

"Actuarás en el club, después de esto, ¿de acuerdo?", Preguntó Victoria, pasándose una mano por su larga melena.

Esto significaba que no estaría donde estarían sirviendo bebidas. Sino que usaría una tanga e iría de mesa en mesa, haciendo bailes personales y permanecer disponible para las mesas que lo pidieran. Pensé que ella estaba tratando de ser amable, ahorrándome las obligaciones de ser camarero, pero luego dijo, "Y te quiero en mi oficina a las 11."

¡Oh, no. No esta noche entre todas las noches, por favor...

"Umm... ¿Victoria?" -Pregunté con un hilo de voz cuando se disponía a alejarse de mí.

"¿Sí?", Se veía un poco confundida. Nunca la cuestionaba.

"Bella está aquí esta noche." Traté de darle una indirecta sobre el significado.

"Sí, lo sé, hemos hablado, parece muy mona. ¿Cuál es tu punto?", Levantó una ceja, sonriendo.

"Bueno, pensé...", me aclaré la garganta: "Ella me pago por pertenecerle por dos semanas. No quiero perjudicar el arreglo... ya sabes... por... estar contigo justo frente sus narices. Puede que no sea... bueno para los negocios. "

¡ Que montón de estupideces! y lo sabía. La verdad es que no quería hacerle daño a Bella tirándome a Victoria arriba después haberlo hecho con Bella en mi jaula. Y tampoco quería mentirle sobre eso después. Y más simple, no me quería coger con Victoria esta noche.

Victoria se mofó y me sonrió.

¡ Estoy muerto!

"Edward...", me habló con dulzura, "¿Quién manda aquí?"

"Tú". Dije sin una gota de desprecio en mi voz.

"Bien.", Frunció el ceño, "Once".

Se fue y gruñí internamente, yendo hacia la silla frente a mi espejo y, finalmente, maldiciendo

"Mierda"

Después de lavar el maquillaje y ponerme una tanga roja camine hasta la línea roja y me quedé allí, mirándola por un minuto.

Me vi a mí mismo saliendo de nuestro apartamento, dejando atrás a Tanya. Si tan sólo hubiera una línea roja en esa puerta. Me habría quedado. Pero había una línea invisible y cruel que cruce, por causa de mi estúpido orgullo, que me trajo aquí y ahora, que me mantendría aquí. Nunca podría regresar a atrás y borrar mis errores.

Crucé la línea roja y me convertí en un prostituto sonriente y fácil una vez más, acercándome a la mesa primera que alcancé. A través del club, apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Bella en las sombras negras y rojas en el aire, cuando sentí unas manos apretar mi trasero y más de un par de labios en mi pecho y espalda mientras sostenía la silla detrás de la mujer que me estaba montando.

Solía ser tan fácil convertirme en el prostituto y olvidarme de mí y de mi vida... incluso me gustaba ser este personaje que no tenía dolor y ni familia, ni preocupaciones. Sólo que ahora en mi mente sentía dolor. Cruzar esa línea significaba que ya no era un padre, cruzar esa línea significaba que ya no era un marido, cruzar esa línea significaba que ya no era el hombre de Bella.

Me encontré evitando el lado del club en el que se encontraba Bella, pero mis ojos seguían encontrándola de vez en cuando, viendo su valiente sonrisa, sus preocupados ojos si era capturado por una mesa especialmente calenturienta o de mujeres ebrias.

Hubiera querido seguir dándole orgasmos a través del enorme lugar, pero en este "traje" no había manera de que pudiera ocultar el control remoto.

Varias veces pensé en ir a su mesa y bailar para ellas, pero luego decidí no hacerlo. Si Rosalie y Alice comenzaban a tocarme o meterme mano, sería muy difícil para Bella manejarlo. Así que deje que Emmett y Jasper tomaran su mesa y las chicas les parecían estar disfrutándolo mucho. A excepción de Bella. Ella sonrió y se rió de mis amigos, cuando se exhibían en su dirección, pero ella solo les daba algunas propinas, se ruborizaba y dejaba que sus amigas los tocaran.

Las damas a las que estaba atendiendo parecían estar muy contentas conmigo y les deje hacerme lo que quisieran. Frankencock todavía estaba trabajando, a pesar de los conflictos que peleaban en mi cabeza y eso me aliviaba y me repugnaba al mismo tiempo.

Dios, desearía ser normal de nuevo.

Por favor, no me dejes tener esa pesadilla esta noche, que se repite una y otra vez donde soy un stripper viejo y arrugado y mi hija adulta pone un billete en mi tanga ... por favor, Satán... tomate un tiempo libre y perdóname por esta noche.

Finalmente, tome un descanso y me acerqué a la mesa de Bella.

"¡Hola chicas!", Las salude con la voz amable posible, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

"¡Hola!" un trío de voces canturrearon felices.

"¿Está bien si me siento con ustedes un momento?" Le pregunté: "Estoy en mi descanso."

"Seguro". Rosalie y Alice se hicieron a un lado para poder sentarme a su lado. Bella estaba sonriendo, pero para mí se veía un poco cansada y tensa. Sin embargo, no me sorprendió. Debí saber lo que esta noche le haría. Pero estaba pensando en mí, ahora la quería conmigo todo el tiempo.

Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado de Bella y Alice, esperando que Rosalie no se ofendiera. Pero había coqueteado con Rosalie la semana pasada, justo frente a Bella, y no quería volver a hacerlo ahora, en lo más mínimo.

Rosalie me atrajo al principio, porque ella era como una muñeca Barbie. Divertida, joven, con papi rico, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras. Las muñecas Barbie tienen montones de novios y tienden a no apegarse demasiado a los hombres como yo. Éramos un ejercicio divertido, traviesos. Así que le había coqueteado con descaro, pensando que me querría en privado.

Pero entonces, Bella me sorprendió y me ordenó para ella. Al principio me reí. Era raro que una persona me sorprendiera. Pero luego pensé, esto podría ser muy interesante, conquistar a la inteligente chica del cuaderno. Y me divirtió aún más cuando le pedí que me siguiera y casi se desmayó.

Su inocencia me atrajo directo a su telaraña.

"¿Cómo están?" Les pregunté a todas, "¿Estás pasándola bien?"

"¡Oh, Dios, sí!", Dijo entusiasmada Rosalie sin darle a Alice la oportunidad de hablar todavía "Edward, Edward... ¿Quién es ese chico?"

Señaló, sonriendo a Emmett, que estaba haciendo flexiones sobre una mesa sobre de una mujer mayor.

"Ese es Emmett." Le informé amablemente.

"¿Emmett?" Rosalie y Alice rieron por su nombre poco común. Les sonreí, entonces miré a Bella. Ella estaba bebiendo su bebida.

"Síp". Les dije, y luego Alice dijo que realmente le gustaba Jasper, señalándolo. Y entonces pensaron que el nombre de Emmett era más normal comparado con el de Jasper.

"¿Quieren sus números?" Les pregunté como un pequeño diablillo, "Ellos no tienen novia."

Las dos chicas rieron y sonrieron cuando les dije "Dame un lápiz y papel".

Normalmente, no haría esto, pero no podía ver como mis amigos se enfadarían conmigo por engancharlos con dos chicas ardientes.

Escribieron sus nombres y números rápidamente y se lo devolví a Alice.

"Ahora ustedes tienen que hacer algo por mí.", Levante una ceja y Alice y Rosalie ambos se volvieron como dos ciervos sigilosos.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Rosalie, brillando.

"Bella necesita un día de chicas mañana e ir de compras.", Les informe: "Les daré $ 2,000 dólares y las contrataré como sus compradores personales. Ropa interior sexy, tangas, cuero, encaje, todo el paquete. El cuerpo de Bella es Disneyland para mí y quiero adornarlo un poco. "

"¡Yo me encargo!", Alice se alegró de ser mi nueva empleada y Rosalie se veía feliz, también. Bella se puso roja y me sonrió, terminando su bebida.

No pude soportarlo más y le arrebaté el vaso de su mano.

"¿Y qué estás bebiendo, pequeña?" Dije fingidamente juguetón, oliéndolo y luego probándolo "¿Ron?"

"¿Eso es lo que era?", Sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí, besándome profundamente mientras que tomaba mis mejillas en sus manos. Me besó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, pero no me agradó el sabor del alcohol en los labios de Bella. No era ella. Además, no quería que se enfermara mañana. Quería que fuera al centro comercial, que fuera de compras para que pudiera ir a mi cita sin tener que preocuparme por ella.

"Nena, por favor, por favor, no bebas más, ¿okay?" Le pregunté, "¿Por qué no dejas que las chicas te lleven a casa para que puedas dormir un poco? Yo iré en un par de horas."

"¡No!", Se aferró a mi cuello con sus brazos, "Quiero estar contigo. Tengo nueve días más... te deseo..."

Me abrazó aun más fuerte y me miré con ojos tristes hacía Alice.

"Por favor, no dejes que tome más." Le dije, casi preguntándole: "Voy a hacer que le traigan un café grande."

"Está bien. Lo siento, Edward." Alice se encogió, sintiéndose mal por eso, "Esto fue muy duro para ella, sabes... verte esta noche."

"Lo sé. Es mi culpa." Admití, poniéndome de pie, soltándome de sus brazos "Ahora vuelvo, Bella. Quédate aquí, ¿okay? Te traeré algo mejor de beber."

Fui a la barra y le pedí a María que me diera un café. Rápidamente, me abrí camino a través de la multitud y lo puso frente a Bella.

No estaba cayéndose de borracha, pero estaba un poco intoxicada. Lo suficiente como para decir cosas que normalmente no diría, como para actuar impulsivamente sin pensarlo bien... y eso era muy peligroso, sobre todo aquí.

Me senté allí durante unos minutos y vigilando que bebiera su café. Ella me escuchó, me besaba y me abrazaba cariñosamente, mientras yo la rodaba con un brazo, hablando con Rosalie y Alice sobre de mis amigos, en quienes parecían estar muy interesadas.

Incluso les sugerí que tal vez podrían ir al centro comercial con ellas mañana. Podrían opinar sobre lo que las chicas le comprarían a mi Bella.

El camarero, Bo, se acercó a la mesa y me vio allí, pregunto si queríamos algo más. Pedí otro café para Bella. Bo se inclinó y me dijo: "Victoria te está esperando. En la habitación húmeda. Ella dijo que estas retrasado."

¡MIERDA! Bueno, no es como si pudiera usar un reloj aquí. Por lo general llegaba temprano a mis encuentros con Victoria. Y sin duda me vio aquí sentado con Bella cuando debería estar trabajando. ¡Estoy jodido!

"¿Pueden hacerse cargo de Bella por un rato?" Les pregunté: "Tengo una reunión con mi jefa".

"Por supuesto, Edward." Rosalie me sonrió.

"Regresaré, linda." Besó los labios de Bella y me dejó ir, acariciando mi rostro antes de que me fuera.

"Está bien." Bella me sonrió mientras me apresure por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas.

Conocía las habitaciones de memoria y llegó a la puerta roja que tenía un letrero que decía "HÚMEDA". Toqué y esperé un segundo.

"Adelante", dijo la voz de Victoria, no suena emocionada.

Abrí la puerta y la cerró detrás de mí. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en esta sala. Las luces estaban bajas y rojas, y la alfombra color blanco era cálida y delicadamente lujosa bajo mis pies descalzos y unos metros más adelante el suelo se abría a tres escalones que conducían a una burbujeante y humeante bañera de hidromasaje.

Victoria estaba allí, bebiendo un vaso de vino tinto y la puso de a su lado, mirando su reloj en el suelo al lado de la bañera.

"11:13", dijo con un tono malicioso.

Mi cara se estremeció como si me hubiera abofeteado.

"Lo siento, Victoria... Hubo un..."

"¿Alguna vez te hecho esperar por algo, Edward?", Preguntó, sin mirarme, "Tal vez debería hacer esperar al hospital por su próximo pago. Y darle vueltas hasta que _se__me__dé_ la gana".

"Lo siento, Victoria, en verdad, no quería hacerte esperar". Traté de sonar arrepentido, pero sonó como si le estuviera implorando.

"Quítate la ropa y entra aquí.", Parecía muy enojada.

Rápidamente me quite la tanga roja y la deje caer al suelo, bajando las escaleras hacía las cálidas burbujas. Ella estaba desnuda también, pero ya sabía que iba a estarlo.

"Lo siento, Victoria... por favor...", le dije, levantando mis ojos hacía su mirada severa y sin emoción alguna, "Por favor, no hagas eso, con el hospital. Lo siento. No volveré a llegar tarde otra vez. "

"Cállate, Edward.", Espetó.

Me senté y esperé, mirando hacia abajo al agua hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Te vi con esa chica", informó, "Besándola, abrazándola... ayudándola a beber su café... ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy linda."

"Había bebido demasiado, eso es todo." Hice contacto visual otra vez y deseé no haberlo hecho. Se veía muy enojada.

"Sabes que tienes mañana a Raven, ¿verdad?", Me recordó Victoria.

"Sí, Victoria.", Le respondí, como si pudiera olvidarlo.

"Llámame cuando hayas terminado eso. Deberías salir a las 5pm.", Me informó, "Si no recibo tu llamada, la contactaré con ella."

"Gracias, Victoria." Mantuve mis ojos en los suyos.

"Esperemos que no me olvide de _ti_ y _te_ haga esperar." Amenazó.

"Sí, Victoria.", Dije dejando mi voz sin emoción.

"¿Esa chica entendió mi mensaje de antes?", Preguntó.

"Eso creo.", Escuche algo de amargura en mi voz: "No era muy difícil de descifrar."

"¿Tienes algún problema para explicarle a tu chica universitaria los hechos de la vida, Edward?", Sonrió un poco.

"No, Victoria.", Dije, pero no era verdad.

"Yo creo que sí.", Se rió entre dientes: "Vi tu cara cuando te dije que te arrodillaras y otra vez cuando te dije que te pusieras de pie. ¿No te gusto eso ni un poco, delante de tu novia, verdad? "

"Ella no sabe de estas cosas, Victoria.", Me explicó: "Es una chica normal. Estas cosas sobre esclavos le dan miedo."

"¿Cosas de esclavos?", Preguntó elevando la voz.

¡Oh Jesucristo!, estoy muerto.

"Esto no es "cosas de esclavos", EDWARD!", Me gritó: "¡Tú eres mi esclavo! ¡Todas esas noches que te arrodillaste en la jaula y lo hiciste con una sonrisa y después de cinco días con esta CHICA te me pones insolente! Me alegro de que vayas con Raven mañana, le dije que te cansara. Necesitas un ajuste de actitud".

"Sí, Victoria." Acepté eso, pero lo que vino después casi me destroza.

"Creo que has terminado con esa chica.", Tomó un sorbo de su vino, "Puedes decirle adiós esta noche. Y cuando salgas de con Raven, puedes traer tu trasero aquí porque tienes un par de días de mierda".

"¡Victoria, por favor, no hagas eso!", Me sentía enfermo, "Por favor, haré cualquier cosa que digas Ella pagó por dos semanas, no esta bien cancelarlo ahora."

"¡Y que es esa nota que dejaste sobre mi escritorio, pidiéndome la próxima semana libre?", Preguntó: "¿Es una broma?"

"No hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos, ella va a clases durante el día, pensé, para los últimos días, sería bueno salir con ella un poco.", Le contesté con sinceridad, sabiendo que ella no se lo tragaría.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por ésta chica, Edward?", Se burló, sus ojos crueles.

"¡No, no!", ¡Mentí, tenía que!, "Es una chica linda. Va a la universidad, me di cuenta que podía decirle a sus amigas sobre nosotros y podemos aumentar el negocio. Muchas de esas chicas tienen familias ricas."

"Déjame los negocios a mí, Edward.", Dijo, "No te contrate por tu cerebro."

"Lo sé, Victoria".

No habló durante un largo rato, pero luego dijo: "Muy bien, Edward. Has sido muy bueno hasta ahora, así que haremos esto. Terminarás el resto de tu tiempo con esta chica, y puedes tener la semana libre con ella. Aun irás con Raven mañana. Pero entonces, cuando hayas terminado con esta Bella, no habrá más chicas jóvenes para ti, nunca más. No más vírgenes, ni ninguna de esa basura universitaria. Y no quiero escuchar nunca el nombre de Bella Swan de nuevo. No quiero que la veas, ni que la llames, nada. Y sabré si lo haces. Y Edward, si tratas de escabullirse a mis espaldas para verla, llamare a su padre en Forks. Informaré a la universidad de todo esto, tal vez una noche podría llegar a ver el calabozo de abajo. Y si todo lo demás falla, quizá, una noche, podría tener un terrible accidente. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas universitarias sufren sobredosis cuando están de divirtiéndose en clubs como este? Pasa todo el tiempo. Los policías ni siquiera bostezan por eso".

"No, no." Casi enfurezco, entonces baje el tono de mi voz haciéndola más dócil, "Por favor... no siento nada por ella, te lo dije... es sólo un trabajo. No la volveré a ver después de esto. Te lo juro, Victoria".

"¿Ya lo veremos, no es así?", Dijo: "No hemos jugado el juego de la sirena hace tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"No, Victoria". Le respondí, alegrándome por lo menos de tener el resto de mi tiempo con Bella.

No estaba muy feliz de que Victoria sintiera la necesidad de amenazar a Bella, pero tal vez ella vio de alguna manera, cuando estaba con Bella, la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella. Nunca había pasado antes, así que era la primera vez que escuchaba amenazas de la boca de mi jefa.

Pero mantuve mi ira a raya. No dejaría que Bella cruzara caminos con Victoria de nuevo y cuando hubiera terminado el trabajo, me mantendría alejado de ella. No me necesita en su vida y no pertenezco allí. Claro, me sentiría muy triste por mucho tiempo cuando Bella ya no estuviera, pero una semana de castigo con Victoria me compondría. Nunca volvería a trabajar con chicas jóvenes y por mi estaba bien. Probablemente sólo me recordarían a Bella de todos modos. No quería a ninguna otra chica.

"Respira bajo el agua, mi dulce sirena...", me besó en los labios y agarró mi cabello, obligándome a sumergir la cabeza en el agua caliente, entre sus piernas. Envolviéndolas alrededor de mi cuello, me sostenía bajo el agua mientras yo lamía y mordía, tratando de contener la respiración, todo al mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, mis pies sobresalían del agua un poco detrás de mí mientras trataba de utilizar tan poco oxígeno como pudiera. Aguantaba tanto como podía, y sentí burbujas de aire escapar de mi boca, pasar sobre mis ojos hacia la superficie. Pero ella no las volvería por todas las otras burbujas de la bañera.

Me quede muy quieto, con la esperanza que me dejara salir tan pronto como me quedara sin aire. Antes, solía patear y luchar bajo el agua y eso la hacía enfadar mucho. Al moverme más, consumía más oxígeno. Mordisquee su clítoris con mi ultimo respiro y segundos más tarde, su mano sujetó mi pelo y tiró de mí hacia arriba.

Tosí tan pronto como tomé aire y su boca estuvo sobre la mía otra vez, robando el poco aire que pude respirar.

Gemí y luche por respirar mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y no me permitía tomar un poco aire. Mi lengua trataba de luchar contra ella, pero me oí jadear para liberarme.

"Una vez más.", Dijo, empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo antes de que pudiera recuperarme de la primera vez y salvajemente moví mi lengua de arriba a abajo sobre sus labios, con la esperanza de complacerla lo suficiente como para que me dejara respirar.

Este es un juego de Victoria, para dejar el mensaje bien claro. Controla incluso cuando respiro, y este juego le gusta mucho. Le encanta escucharme asfixiándome, con el pelo mojado y sobre mis ojos mientras sumerge mi cabeza. Pero más que nada, le encanta cuando ya no puedo más y le ruego. Pero eso no será pronto. Puedo aguantar al menos 30 minutos de esto, con intervalos.

Si esto la ánima y consigue sacar a Bella de su cabeza, por mí esta bien.

Más tarde, después de dejarme agitado, jadeante y casi sin sentido, me dijo que me sentara en el suelo de la bañera y se sentó encima de mí, montándome y hundiéndome al mismo tiempo.

Me dejaba tumbado debajo del agua mientras cogíamos, sus manos sobre mi cuello para impedir que me sentara, entonces, cuando me permitiría tomar aire, envolvía sus manos detrás de mi cuello, levantándome, y la profundidad del agua era lo suficiente que si me miraba fijamente hacia el techo, mi nariz y boca encontraban una pequeña porción de aire por encima de las burbujas.

A veces medio me ahogaba y tosía un poco de agua, mientras ella me montaba, y entonces me empujaba hacia abajo una vez más.

"¿Quién es tu dueña, Edward?", Pregunta cuando mi cara esta fuera del agua, y respondo: «Tu, Victoria".

En otras ocasiones, preguntaba, "¿A quién respondes, Edward?"

La misma respuesta, "A ti, Victoria."

Esto continuó todo el tiempo que ella me follaba y, por fin, estaba gritando y corriéndose, y yo también

"Quédate aquí diez minutos más.", Me ordenó y salió, se puso una bata, su pelo todavía seco, "No olvides nunca tu lugar, Edward. Si no me complaces, sabes que a Raven le encantaría comprarte como su esclavo personal. Me ofrecido millones de dólares, ¿sabes? Le gustas. Le dije que aun no he terminado contigo todavía. Tal vez en unos pocos años, cuando envejezcas, y no seas tan joven... quizá entonces pueda tenerte. Así que es mejor recordar lo bien que la tienes conmigo, Edward. "

"Sí, Victoria." Aun jadeaba un poco, tratando de recobrar el aliento, de rodillas en el suelo de la bañera como se me había entrenado.

La idea de pertenecer a Raven 24/7 fue suficiente para que mi pene se marchitara. Pero traté de poner una expresión valiente.

"Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Edward.", Me lanzó un beso, "Regresa dispuesto a aceptar tu castigo con respeto."

"Sí, Victoria.", Conteste antes de que cerrara la puerta de golpe.

**BPOV**

Estaba empezando a despejarme un poco después de mi segunda taza de café, pero mi boca aun decía cosas que no quería.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Seguía preguntándole a Rosalie y Alice, mientras me ayudaban buscarlo en las otras mesas del club.

Llevaba media hora haciendo la misma pregunta.

"No sé". Alice no lo veía "Dijo que tenía una junta con su jefa..."

Rosalie frunció el ceño y dijo: "Bella... déjalo en paz. Volverá cuando lo haga."

Entonces vi a Victoria caminando a través de la pista del club vestida con una lujosa bata blanca, y contoneándose alegremente por las escaleras hasta su oficina.

"¡PERRA!" Me levante de un salto, sabia muy bien lo que había estado haciendo y con quien lo había estado haciendo.

Victoria ya estaba en su oficina con la puerta cerrada por lo que no me escuchó, pero ni siquiera mis dos amigas pudieron hacer que me sentara.

"¡Bella, basta!", Rosalie se paro frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa, "¡Vas a empezar algo aquí y vas a salir herida!, ¿eso es lo quieres?"

"¡No me importa!", Grite, enfurecido, con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Victoria.

"¡BELLA NO!", Alice y Rosalie trataron de agarrarme, pero fue inútil contra mi berrinche en estado de ebriedad.

"¡Suéltenme!" Grité cuando me dirigí despacio por las escaleras, porque trataban de bloquearme y jalarme hacía atrás.

"¡Ve por Emmett!" Escuche gritar a Alice y sentí a Rosalie soltarme y bajar las escaleras.

Finalmente, estaba frente a la puerta de la perra golpeándola y gritando, "DEJAME ENTRAR, PUTA DE MIERDA!"

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", aulló Alice, sin abandonarme, pero no nada contenta ante la idea de ver Victoria abrir.

Oí la risa de la tipa adentro y me dijo tan fresca como una lechuga: "Adelante"

Bueno, veo que no me tiene miedo. Eso no es bueno.

Pero yo sólo tenía control parcial sobre mi boca y era como si pudiera verme hablar y moverme, y no pudiera hacer mucho para detenerme o irme.

Empujé la puerta después de girar la perilla y ella estaba sentada allí, en su escritorio, en su bata, luciendo tan relajada y contenta.

"Oh, Bella.", Sonrió: "¿Qué te perturba, querida?"

"¡No me digas "querida", perra, quiero tu trasero!" Rugí.

Alice interrumpió poniéndose delante de mí, con las manos un ligeramente levantadas: "Está muy borracha, no se ofenda por nada de lo diga! ¡Normalmente es muy tímida! Solo que tomó demasiado ron esta noche."

"¡Cállate, Alice!" La empuje a un lado, dando un paso más cerca "¡Quiero que dejes de tratar a Edward como lo haces, maldita sea quiero que lo dejes ir – NO te pertenece, no importa lo que le hayas hecho creer, y te quiero FUERA DE SU MALDITA VIDA! No puedo creer que trates a alguien tan especial como él, como un pedazo de basura... pero no voy a permitirlo, ¡DESGRACIADA! ¡Y si tengo que patearte el trasero, lo haré. Edward _**significa**_ algo para mí y no dejaré que los lastimes!"

"En primer lugar, estás ebria.", Ella sonrió, para nada atemorizada, "En segundo lugar, Edward sí que me pertenece, y si no me crees, puedo llamarlo ahora mismo para que te lo diga él mismo. Puedo decirle que te mire directamente a los ojos y te diga que no significas nada para él. "

Me quedé allí, furiosa, mirándola y gruñéndole como un perro rabioso. Quería sacarle los ojos.

"Él vendrá aquí y puedo pedirle que elija entre tú y yo Y si crees que no va a elegirme, estás muy equivocada. Puedo decirle que venga aquí, se quite la ropa y me diga lo mucho que me adora mientras me folla, y toda justo frente a ti. Esto debería ponerte sobria. "

Puso su dedo en su pager, diciendo: "Este es el botón para llamar a Edward. ¿Debo llamarle, Bella?"

Alice me cuchicheó, "No, Bella. Salgamos de aquí, ¿sí? por favor"

Toda la lucha y la violencia en mí murieron al instante, imaginando que eso es lo que realmente pasaría, me dieron ganas de vomitar... sabía que Edward la elegiría. Entonces me di cuenta, de que no importaba si le pateaba el trasero a Victoria, aunque sería una delicia hacerlo. Edward tendría que ser quien se liberara de sus garras... sólo él podía salvarse a sí mismo. Ahí es donde entra en juego la Dra. Bella, tendría que trabajar en él esta semana.

Pulsó el botón y sonó un pitido. Mi cara se sentía fría como hielo, cuando la voz de Edward respondió: "¿Sí, Victoria?"

Victoria levantó una ceja hacia mí, esperando mi respuesta antes de que ella lo llamara para humillarme y a él, también.

Alice dijo: "Bella, basta. Lo va a hacer. Salgamos de aquí."

"¿Victoria?", Preguntó Edward, escuchando la voz de Alice.

Fui una estúpida y estaba fuera de control y sabía que mañana me arrepentiría, pero...

"¡MALDITA PERRA!", Salte sobre su mesa, agarre el pelo rizado de la bruja y tire de él. Estaba arrodillada en el escritorio y sujetaba en mis puños su estúpido cabello.

"¡Bella! ¡NO!" Oí la voz de Edward en el intercomunicador y luego nada. Escuché pasos subir las escaleras y la voz de Victoria rugiendo, loca como una fiera.

Antes de poder hacer algo para lastimar Victoria, un gran par de brazos me sujetaron y me pusieron sobre su hombro. Yo daba patadas y le gritaba obscenidades a ella, tratando de verla. Llevaba una daga en la mano ahora, algo que sacó de la mesa justo antes de que quien me agarró me quitara de encima de ella.

Me di cuenta de que era Emmett me sostenía mientras luchaba y Rosalie estaba gritando a Victoria que dejara el maldito cuchillo, ¿quien se creía que era?

"¡NOOO!", Pude escuchar la voz de Edward a distancia, acercándose a la escalera.

"Tráela aquí, Emmett." Victoria estaba de pie, su cuchillo afilado listo.

"¡Victoria, no!", Emmett levanto una mano, tratando de calmar los ánimos, "Está borracha, es sólo un niña, ¿qué sabe de nosotros?"

"No voy a matarla". Victoria rugió, "Sólo quiero dejarle una buen cicatriz en la cara para que me recuerde".

"¡WOAH!" Edward paso volando entre Emmett y Victoria, mis amigas allí de pie a su lado, también, "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Alice actualizó a Edward, "¡Bella se volvió loca y vino a patearle el trasero de Victoria y ahora Victoria quiere atravesarle la cara!"

"¡BAJAME!" Grité, mi lado racional contemplaba impotente, desearía poder callarme. Ahora, estúpidamente había puesto a mis amigas, a Emmett y a Edward en peligro por esta psicótica con cuchillo.

"Victoria..." Edward dijo, no llevaba camisa, solo un par de pantalones vaqueros, su pelo estaba húmedo, "Voy a sacarla de aquí, ¿por favor? No le hagas daño, Victoria. No voy a quedarme quieto y permitir que lo hagas. Tendré que detenerte. "

"Está bien.", Siseo Victoria, a sabiendas de Edward estaba siendo fiel a su palabra: "Y serán seis días conmigo cuando vuelvas."

"Sí, Victoria. Gracias.", Respondió, dirigiéndose a Emmett, "Dámela."

"Está bien, amigo, tómala." dijo Emmett suavemente, Edward me sacó de sus brazos y me llevó rápidamente por las escaleras, a través del club y abrió la puerta trasera de una patada, caminando hacía la lluvia torrencial de la calle.

Entonces oí a Edward murmurando mientras caminaba, cargándome "¡Estúpido, estúpido estúpido!"

¿Realmente esta enojado conmigo? Ahora me estaba que me llevaba el demonio también.

"¡Bájame!" Grité, "¡Suéltame!"

Patalee y luche tanto que tuvo que bajarme y lo empuje, llorando, alegre de que la violenta lluvia nos estuviera empapando y ocultara mis lágrimas.

"¡Eres tan jodidamente afortunada de que me dejara sacarte de ahí!" Edward me estaba gritando, "¿Estás LOCA, BELLA? ¿SABES LO QUE TE PODRÍA HABER HECHO? ¡Te podría haber Matado!"

"No le tengo miedo, no soy su Esclava", le grite: "¡Puedo decir o hacer cualquier maldita cosa que se me da la gana! No tengo que responder "SÍ VICTORIA" 'cada vez que la perra habla! "

Empecé a alejarme de él, sin siquiera saber a dónde iba o cómo diablos iba a alejarme de él.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Edward me siguió, gritando en la lluvia ", ¿No crees que quiero decirle _NO_? ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA ARRODILLÁRME ENFRENTE DE TI CUANDO LO ORDENA? ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡LO ODIO! ¡PERO ESTA ES MI VIDA, BELLA! ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIARLA POR TI! "

"¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS, EDWARD!" Grité, llorando, "No quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que te vendas a nadie! ¡Te quiero conmigo! ¡Por favor, ven conmigo y no regreses nunca! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, Edward! ¡Te ayudaré a encontrar un buen trabajo y puedes quedarte conmigo, en mi casa! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto!".

Tomé su mano y lo jale, pero él no me seguía, estaba anclado firmemente en su lugar en la calle.

"¡No puedo, Bella!" -gritó, sobre la lluvia, "Yo quiero... Dios, como quiero hacerlo... pero no va a funcionar nunca, Bella! ¡No soy un muñeco roto puede arreglar!"

"¡No estoy tratando de arreglarte, EDWARD, TE AMO!", Le grité y la parte racional de mí cayó muerta al instante. Pero la parte de mí que aun zumbaba se mantuvo firme, con una mirada decidida, sin miedo del resultado de mi admisión.

Él se quedó allí, como una estatua de porcelana con los ojos vivos, empapado por la lluvia fría. Yo no podía pensar en nada más que decir, me quedé allí, mirándolo.

Con la voz llena de dolor y atormentada, dijo, "También te amo Bella. No quiero, pero lo hago. Pero es por eso que no funcionará. Todo lo que amo muere o se desvanece. Estoy maldito, Bella. Y te dije que no me amaras. Eso solo lo hará más difícil para los dos. "

"¡Bueno, pues MALA SUERTE EDWARD!" Lloré, "¡Porque te amo! ¡Y si eso significa que estoy maldita también, entonces lo estoy! ¡Quiero estar ser maldita! ¡Quiero ser todo lo tu eres! ¡Y si eso significa que tener que convertirme en esclava de Victoria también, para poder esta encadenado a tu lado, entonces lo haré! "

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo.", Dijo con calma, "Estás borracha, Bella."

"¡No, no lo estoy!" Le grité: "Sé lo que estoy diciendo. ¡Te amo!"

Y luego, un segundo después, lo dije muy suavemente, como un susurro mientras lo vi acercarse a mí, tan cerca que estábamos nariz con nariz, "Te amo".

La lluvia fría sobre mi cuerpo me estaba hacía sentir mareada y mi cabeza daba vueltas... y entonces me besó, sus fríos y húmedos labios movimientos contra los míos se sintieron como un milagro y todo el mundo pareció inclinase hacia un lado.

"Ooops". Edward rio entre dientes, atrapándome en sus fuertes brazos antes de que me cayera, y entonces me levantó en brazos, como una novia, caminando por la calle conmigo "Gravedad, eres una desgraciada entrometida..."

"Te tengo, hermosa Bella." Me informó, su voz ahora era cariñosa "Tu, criatura loca, tu..."

Luego murmuro para sí mismo, divertido, repitiendo mis palabras, "Encadenados juntos, lado a lado...".

"¡No estoy borracha, lo dije en serio, Edward!" Le dije.

"Bueno, odio tener que decírtelo, pero no creo que Victoria vaya a comprarte ahora...", bromeó, "La llamaste _puta__de__mierda_ y le jalaste el cabello. A los Dominadores no les gusta ese tipo de comportamiento en sus esclavos. "

"Oh, cállate Edward..." Me quejé, tratando de sonreír, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

"Y además, no eres muy callada." Edward continuó, "Los esclavos deben ser silenciosos y no hablar demasiado. Hablar cuando se les diga, ¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar de eso?"

"Suficiente, okay, ya sé..." me quejé, y luego mire al alrededor a medida que avanzaba la calle, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A casa" Respondió: "Y a la cama."

"Pero, pensé que habías dicho... la azotea...", sonaba claramente decepcionada.

Su estruendosa risa estalló al instante: "Eres insaciable, ¿No es así, Dra. Bella? ¿Qué te he hecho?"

/

**Ayyyyy este capítulo va de los más doloroso a los más romántico, ¿a que sí? **

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? **

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras por seguir conmigo a pesar de mis tardanzas y mis falsas fechas de actualización jejeje. Avanzaré lo más rápido que pueda para no dejarlas en vilo. **

**Quiero ****que ****se ****me ****preparen ****mentalmente ****para ****el ****próximo ****capitulo ****porque ****es ****uno ****de ****los ****más ****crueles ****y ****fuertes ****de ****la ****historia, ****deben ****tener ****su ****mente ****abierta ****para ****lo ****que ****nos** **depara la historia.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo pronto! ¡Les deseo una muy bonita Navidad y un súper Año Nuevo, nos veremos pronto!**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**El Nido de Raven**


	15. El Nido de Raven

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.**

**Este es el capítulo completo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene escenas muy explicitas, violentas que pueden ofender la sensibilidad de algunas personas, deben leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ármense de valor, paciencia y entendimiento para poder soportar este capi. ADVERTENCIA**

15 El Nido de Raven

BPOV

Todavía puedo sentir la lluvia helada cayendo sobre mis pechos con mi espalda tan arqueada que las líneas de agua gotean hasta mi rostro mientras él sigue empujando dentro de mí una y otra vez.

En ese justo momento, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, revelando la ciudad ante mis ojos mientras el trueno nos rugía, rabioso por el camino que estábamos tomando mientras follabamos sin descanso en mi azotea, desvergonzadamente mientras sentía que la ropa me era arrancada por las manos brutalmente malvadas de mi oscuro y húmedo atacante.

¿Dios, cuántas posiciones hicimos? Todavía no puedo contarlas, sólo sé que cuando me llevó abajo sobre su hombro para volver a nuestro apartamento, no me importó que estar completamente desnuda y que alguien pudiera verme, a pesar de que era cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando finalmente estuvimos satisfechos el uno del otro, por lo menos por ahora.

Se encargo de mí, me secó y me vistió con una cómoda camiseta y pantalones de franela y se puso la camisa de dormir que le obsequié, como siempre, con un par de pantalones cortos. Acurrucados bajo las sábanas, me abrazo esta vez, mi rostro descansaba felizmente sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba suavemente. Quería decirle que lo amaba de nuevo, pero en este punto ya había recobrado la sobriedad y me di cuenta de los problemas que enfrentábamos, ahora que los dos habíamos dicho esas dos importantes palabras.

Parte de mí temía quedarse dormida porque quizá por la mañana se habría ido, y habría una nota esperándome allí, explicando las reglas, y cómo él también las había roto, permitiéndose sentir algo por mí, y como eso no podía ser.

Sin embargo, sus caricias eran tan suaves y relajaban mi cuerpo, sobre todo después de las horas de placer que habíamos tenido, que me quedé dormida de todos modos, sintiendo sus labios en mi cabello.

Sólo me tomó cerca de cuatro horas despertar sobresaltada, temblando y con miedo de que mis paranoicas sospechas fueran correctas.

El sol brillaba sobre el pie de mi cama y me alegró ver cuatro bultos bajo las mantas en lugar de dos. Todavía está aquí. Mi cuerpo se relajó y exhalé profundamente aliviada.

Creí que estaba profundamente dormido, pero luego su voz floto justo en mi oído, "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?", Su voz sublime, sonaba preocupado.

Es curioso, estaba completamente despierta ahora... y parecía que él también. No sonaba cansado o somnoliento en lo más mínimo. Aun no tenía las agallas para mirarlo a los ojos, y comencé a revivir los muchos errores de anoche: el beber, subir las escaleras de Victoria corriendo y a mis amigas tratando de detenerme, los golpes a la puerta de su oficina, la forma en que me abalancé sobre el escritorio y la agarré del pelo... y el más estúpido de todos - el _Te amo_ en la lluvia.

¿Cómo puedo estar cansada cuando he arruinado tanto las cosas y tendré que arrastrarme en serio?

"No", mi voz sonaba como la de una niña, "malos recuerdos".

Su dedo se movió por mi rostro y jugó a lo largo del borde de mi labio inferior, siendo extremadamente cariñoso y tierno, aunque debería estar muy enojado conmigo en este momento.

"Vuelve a dormir, dulce Bella.", Su voz era profunda y arrulladora, "Es sábado y puedes dormir hasta tarde hoy".

Sábado - Día 6.

Sólo quedan 8 días más... No me gusta lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Maldito tiempo.

Me obligué a sentarme y tratar de por lo menos de disculparme por lo que había hecho. Le debía por lo menos eso.

"Edward...", me dieron ganas de llorar, pero no me lo permití. Él estaba detrás de mí, pero aun no tenía la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara. Y mi corazón me dolía por eso.

Él no dijo nada y eso me asustaba demasiado, pero me obligué a hablar.

"Soy tan estúpida, Edward.", Comencé, afirmando lo obvio: "Estaba borracha... y nunca me emborracho... y Victoria... estaba tan enojada con ella... celosa, supongo. Perdí el control de mí misma y nos puse en peligro. Pudimos salir lastimados... y por mí culpa, sin duda te lastimarán"

Bien, ahora ya estaba llorando... Sabía que no sería capaz de resistir mucho tiempo.

Se sentó y me rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás y sus labios tocaron una parte descubierta de mi hombro.

"Fue mi culpa.", Dijo en voz baja al lado de mi oreja "Yo te pedí que vinieras conmigo, una vez más, sin pensar lo que eso te haría. Yo solo... no quería estar solo... por una vez en mi vida. Se sentía bien, tener a alguien. Pero olvidé... que no puedo tener a nadie. Tú no me perteneces, Bella, por más que lo quiera. "

Me tensé y deje caer las lágrimas, estaba a punto de discutir con él, pero me abrazó más fuerte.

"Por favor, no... sólo... escucha...", me rogó, "No te vuelvas. No puedo decir esto si tengo que mirarte a los ojos, Bella."

Me relajé y no me moví. Me obligué a decir: "Adelante, Edward."

Exhaló un suspiro y dijo: "Sé lo que dijimos anoche y nunca me retractaría, Bella. Ha pasado mucho desde que he querido decirle esas palabras a alguien, además de a mi hija. Pero..."

Aquí viene... no quería, pero un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y sentí sus labios besando mi cuello y su nariz acariciando mi cabello hasta que me calmé. Podía oír su voz, diciendo: "Shhh... shhh...", Y eso me ayudó un poco, pero sabía que las palabras aun vendrían para destrozarme.

Esperé y sus labios dejaron de besarme. Luego continuó.

"Quiero amarte, Bella.", Dijo, "Pero no puedo. No es correcto que estemos enamorados el uno del otro. Incluso si es así. Tenemos ocho días más juntos... y quiero estar contigo, Bella. Pero ya no podemos decir que nos amamos. Es muy cruel... para cualquiera de los dos, pretender que tenemos algún tipo de futuro juntos. ¡No lo tenemos! ¡Lo siento, Bella, Lo siento tanto! "

Su voz se rompió en la última frase y mi corazón se rompió más rápido de lo que jamás pensé que podría. Sabía que diría algo como esto, pero no creí que fuera a ser tan malditamente agonizante escucharlo decirlo.

"Dijiste que no había nada malo para nosotros.", Mi voz gimió mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

No contestó, pero tenía demasiado miedo de escuchar si él también estaba llorando.

Después de un minuto, la voz de Edward sonó un poco más fuerte y aún me abrazaba.

"Hoy vas a pasar un buen rato con tus amigas.", dijo Edward, "Lo arreglé para ti. Tómate el día para alejarte de mí y reenfocarte. Ésta noche te llevaré a cenar y podemos tener una cita. Entonces me dirás si quieres que me quede o no. Lo que sea que elijas, no te haré pasar un mal rato. Lo que tú quieras, Bella, es lo que yo quiero. Puedes decirme sí... o no. "

Quería tener terapia con él ahora mismo, pero no sabía si podría manejarlo en ese momento. Hay tantas preguntas que tengo para él, así que muchas cosas que quiero... pero al mismo tiempo... no quiero saber.

¿Tiene razón? Tal vez debería tratar de divertirme con él los próximos ocho días, tener mis sesiones con él, y dejarlo ir. Tal vez no podía amarlo después de solo 5 días. En _Los Puentes de Madison_, se enamoraron en menos de 4 días... oh Dios, estoy buscando ayuda en películas ahora?... genial. Si sigo por ese camino, bien podría ver _Mujer Bonita_ de nuevo y tomar algunas notas. Creo que Julia Roberts era mucho más fácil de rescatar de lo que Edward lo será.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era besar a Richard Gere y subir a su limusina. Yo tendría que despachar a la perra de Victoria, y a los padres de Edward, si lograba superar todo eso, entonces quedaba el pequeño detalle de cuidar de la hija de Edward, que todavía estaba al margen de ésta situación. Dejando todo eso de lado, lo único que quedaría sería curar el corazón roto de Edward, su autoestima destrozada, su odio así mismo, por no hablar de todos los recuerdos de su pasado, tratando de construir un futuro y disfrutar del presente.

Imposible.

Pero aun así lo amo.

Parece que Edward y yo tenemos algo en común. Me gusta castigarme, también.

"Ahora...", dijo Edward, aun con sus brazos abrazándome frente a él, nos saco de la cama conduciéndonos de la habitación hasta el baño, "Tu vas a encerrarte en el baño de nuevo, como antes, y vendré a rescatarte de nuevo. Y partiremos de allí, ¿de acuerdo? "

Aun no había visto su rostro cuando me dio un pequeño empujón al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… el único problema es... que ya lo amaba, desde entonces.

Traté de seguir el juego, pero mi voz no era muy convincente.

"¿Edward?", Lo llamé.

"¿Sí, Bella?", Su voz sonaba detrás de la puerta.

"Te necesito.", Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y mi voz se quebró un poco.

No estaba hablando de la maldita puerta y sé que es lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo.

Después de una pequeña pausa su voz sonó en un tono más profundo.

"Hazte a un lado, Bella.", Dijo, toda alegría y broma había desaparecido de su voz.

Me hice hacía atrás, pero no hasta la ducha, cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no se estrelló contra la pared esta vez. Fue entonces cuando vi su rostro y me pregunte si el mío se veía tan triste y vacío como el suyo.

Antes de que pudiera sollozar o derramara mas lágrimas, estaba allí, abrazándome, susurrándome "Lo siento." mientras me aferraba a él. Me odiaba por ser así, preguntándome cuantas otras chicas se permitieron enamorarse de él de esta manera. Estoy seguro de que no soy la primera en deprimirlo mientras él trata de mantener las cosas divertidas y ligeras.

Finalmente, mientras tallaba mis ojos, Edward tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro hacia a el suya y puso un maravilloso y profundo beso en mi boca.

"Vamos a comer.", Sugirió, tratando sonar encantador, me arrojó sobre su hombro y me llevó a la cocina y dejándome caer sobre un taburete, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa que le había regalado, doblándola con mucho cuidado.

"¿Qué tal un delicioso sándwich de huevo, tocino y el queso en un bagel?", Edward tenía una mirada feliz de nuevo y traté de hacer lo mismo, pobremente, estoy segura.

"Está bien.", se encogió de hombros.

Edward me miró como si supiera que yo no estaba tan entrenada en el arte de pretender, pero perdonándome por ello, me sirvió un jugo de naranja y lo puso frente de mí.

"Entonces...", Edward se puso a trabajar tomando las cosas de la nevera, "¡Tal vez esta noche!, si quieres que me quede, podemos tener una sesión de terapia otra vez?"

"Quiero que te quedes.", Le informe de inmediato, "Y... ¿ahora te gusta la terapia? Esta es la segunda vez que me pides una sesión."

"Me gusta tu idea... con la venda y eso...", tomó un sorbo de jugo de su propio vaso, "Hizo que me sintiera libre para hablar. Y, conoces la mayor parte de mi historia ya, así que te contaré el resto. Me gustaría mucho que la supieras. Te creo ahora, Bella. De verdad creo que... te quedarás conmigo. Lo vi cuando fuimos a hacer la película. Eso significó mucho para mí, sabes... "

Rompió un par de huevos y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, como si me hubiese dicho demasiado o algo malo, pero algo vino a mi mente.

"Hay algo que quería mencionarte", sonreí, "Creo que ni siquiera caíste en cuenta... pero... anoche... cuando Victoria quería... cortarme..."

"Oh Dios, Bella.", Edward se volvió hacia mí, con una mirada severa, "Eso me recuerda, si alguna vez te acercas a Victoria o _Fuego _de nuevo, te juro que voy a ponerme tan Dominador con tu latoso trasero, que no sabrás que te golpeó tan duro. Ahora prométeme que no lo harás."

"Prometo no acercarme a Victoria nunca más, ¿qué tal eso?", Le ofrecí.

"De todos modos tus promesas no son muy buenas.", Bromeó, "También prometiste no enamorarte de mí, y no lo cumpliste."

"Como te decía...", Lo interrumpí, un poco irritada, "Anoche, te le enfrentaste. Le dijiste que si lo intentaba, tendrías que detenerla. Y ella se echó atrás. ¿Lo viste?"

Su rostro se veía un poco extraño y no pude leer en que estaba pensando, pero luego dijo: "No creo que quisiera que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Podría haber agarrado el cuchillo por instinto. Lo tiene allí en caso de que alguien entré a robar. Tú eres un cliente, ella no quería cortarte en realidad, Bella. Estaba enojada. Creo que la tranquilicé. "

"No demerites esto, Edward.", Argumenté mientras el cocinaba los huevos y el tocino, con su maravillosa espalda frente a mí, "El punto es, que te le enfrentaste. Y ella… retrocedió. ¿No ves que monumental es esto?"

"Sí, monumental.", Su voz sonaba vacía, "Sigo siendo su esclavo, tu aun conservas tu rostro... es un milagro."

"¡Ugh!, ¡A veces eres un idiota!", Hice un mohín a sus espaldas mientras él se rió de sí mismo, cocinando, "Y esa es otra cosa que quiero abordar también. Esta cosa de ser su esclavo. No puedes ser su esclavo, Edward. Lincoln liberó a los esclavos en 1860. "

"Bella... hay muchas cosas que no sabes.", Edward se volvió hacia mí, haciendo contacto visual "Pero le… pertenezco. Hay mucho más sobre Victoria".

"Bueno, háblame sobre eso.", Bebí un poco de jugo, "Me contaste sobre los prestamistas y que Victoria les pagó, y entonces dijo que le pertenecías. Pero eso no lo hace cierto, ¿Verdad? "

"Es más que eso.", Edward se volvió hacia mí, colocando un bagel frente a mí, y otro frente al lugar donde se sentaría, "Si sólo se tratara de deberle, sería diferente. Ya le he pagado hace mucho tiempo por lo que le dio a esos tipos, pero... la noche después de que hice... el trato con ella, unos hombres llegaron al club, con Victoria. Me hicieron llevar a cabo algún tipo de ritual raro y pensé que era un juego sexual que Victoria estaba jugando conmigo. Hay un contrato que firmé. Me cortaron y tomaron mi sangre. Era extraño, pero lo hice. Simplemente lo hice. "

"Esto todavía no significa nada..."

"La familia de Victoria - estos hombres - me dijeron que si trataba de salir o iniciar cualquier cosa, podrían usar mi sangre para conectarme con cualquier asesinato o violación que quisieran. La familia de Victoria es una familia mafiosa. No sé por qué les importa que me quede con Victoria, pero parecían ir muy serio conmigo. Incluso amenazaron a mi hija. Así que soy su esclavo. No puedo ir a ninguna parte.", su voz sonaba tan desesperada.

"¿Por qué accediste a todo esto?", Pregunte desconcertada.

"Era eso o morir en ese momento con los prestamistas.", Se sentó frente a mí, tomó el bocadillo y le dio un mordisco, "No estaba en una buena posición para negociar en ese momento. Mi hija necesitaba el dinero, Bella. Mi hija necesita mucho dinero. Por eso me quedo con Victoria. Nada más me mantendría ahí. Sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo. Me tienen".

Me sentía enferma por dentro, mientras él casualmente me contaba todo esto y una parte de mí decía: _Olvídalo, no hay esperanza_, pero el otro 99% de mí decidió que debía seguir luchando por él, no importaba cuan imposible que pareciera.

"¿Por qué esos hombres harían eso?", Le pregunté, sin entender.

"No sé." Edward se encogió de hombros, y siguió comiendo, "Emmett no le pertenece, ni tampoco Jasper. Jasper es sólo un bailarín, no tiene relaciones sexuales con los clientes. Pero Emmett sí. Pero no es propiedad de Victoria, puede dejar _Fuego _si quiere. Hasta donde sé, soy el único al que posee abiertamente. "

"Edward...", suspiré, tomando un bocado de mi bagel, "Realmente te has atrapado en este mundo. Pero voy a encontrarte una salida"

Él sonrió, casi como riéndose de mí con la boca llena de comida.

"Oh, lo harás, ¿verdad?", sonrió.

"Sí, lo haré.", Le informé mirándolo enojada, y, tomé un bocado grande de mi sándwich.

"Bueno, eso te mantendrá ocupada los próximos ocho días.", Se echó a reír, "La mitad de nuestros días todavía están reservados para insólitos juegos sexuales, así que sólo tienes cuatro días, en realidad."

"Lo digo en serio, Edward.", Frunció el ceño, "Soy tu amiga y voy a encontrarte una salida."

"Bella..." su rostro se puso muy serio: "No hagas nada. Si algo pasa y mi hija resulta herida... ya no seremos amigos."

"No soy estúpida, Edward.", Le dije, tratando de ignorar sus últimas palabras y el miedo que pusieron en mi corazón: "No nunca haría nada para poner a tu hija en peligro. Solo encontraré la forma de liberarte de todo esto. Y no puedes evitar que haga eso. "

"Está bien.", Edward se relajó un poco, "Pero no contactes a Victoria por ninguna razón. Lo digo en serio."

"No lo haré." dije, "¡Ey! este sándwich esta muy, muy bueno, Edward. Tal vez puedes ser cocinero."

Estaba bromeando y quería verlo reír o sonreír. Y lo logré. Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí, murmurando algo sobre estar loca.

¡Ey!, Soy una excelente universitaria. Puedo resolver esto. Sí, claro.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, le pregunté a Edward que haría hoy mientras yo estaba fuera.

"Tengo que hacer la limpieza en _Fuego _hoy.", Informó sin pestañear: "No es gran cosa, voy a estar allí todo el día solo, pero hay cosas que hay que pintar, y hace falta un poco de mantenimiento abajo."

"¿En el calabozo?", Le pregunté sin pensar.

"Sí.", dijo con una sonrisa, "El equipo debe ser aceitado y darle mantenimiento."

"¿Tu habitación, esta ahí abajo, con el calabozo?".

Entrecerró los ojos y luego añadí "Emmett dijo... que tienes una habitación allí."

"Es una habitación muy agradable.", Sonaba un poco a la defensiva, "Y no, está separado del calabozo, aunque he dormido muchas noches ahí, si eso es lo que querías saber."

"Edward...", cerré los ojos y luego lo miré al rostro: "Si encuentro una salida que funcione para ti y tu hija... ¿La dejarías?"

Sonrió para sí mismo y después a mí.

"Si por algún milagro, alguien encuentra una salida que funcione para mi hija... entonces, sí, me iría.", Confesó, y agregó: "Pero, Bella... no hay manera de salir. Dejaré que trates de encontrarla si eso quieres, pero... lo he pensado más de mil maneras diferentes. Y he concluido esto. No hay forma de salir. Punto. Confía en mí. No pierdas tu tiempo. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos. No muy a menudo tengo dos semanas con un ángel. Tal vez soy egoísta, pero quiero cada segundo que pueda tener contigo. Porque esto es todo lo que tenemos. ¿Me entiendes?"

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería hablar y escuchar mi voz quebrantarse otra vez. Pensaba en Los Puentes de Madison de nuevo, cuatro días eran todo lo que tuvieron juntos y ella nunca volvió a saber de él hasta el día de su muerte y todas sus cosas llegaron a ella en una caja. Podía verme a mí misma, una mujer de 90 años de edad, tomando la camisa que le compré de una caja de cartón y muriendo por dentro.

"Yo me encargaré de los platos...", se inclinó hacia adelante, beso mis labios con una sonrisa: "Y tu iras a tomar una ducha y a prepararte para ir de compras."

Me quejé. "Odio ir de compras."

"¡Ve!" Señaló... y fui a regañadientes, no disfrutaba de esto.

/

EPOV

Una vez que escuché a Bella en la ducha, estaba a salvo para hacer mi llamada.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que el teléfono sonara dos veces y luego me contestaron, su voz respondió: "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Ben". Traté de sonar alegre, en verdad me alegraba escuchar la voz del anciano.

"Edward", parecía encantado de saber de mí, "¿Cómo te va, muchacho?"

"Bien, bien.", Me dijo, moviendo la sartén de la estufa al fregadero, "No los desperté, ¿O sí?"

"No, no, ¿estás bromeando?", Ben replicó: "¡Esta pequeña bolita de energía se levanta todo los días a primera hora de la mañana!"

Sonreí viéndola en mi mente y reí junto con Ben por un segundo.

"¿Quieres hablar con ella?", Preguntó.

"No en este momento, Ben.", Le dije: "Sólo quería hacerte saber que no voy a poder llamar hoy a las 3. Tengo una reunión importante de la que no puedo salir... Así que tal vez, llame más tarde esta noche o mañana, ¿ok? "

"Espera, Edward." La voz de Ben sonaba más serio ahora y escuche rechinar una puerta cerca, como si se fuera otra habitación para tener privacidad.

Oh, mierda.

Luego volvió a hablar.

"Edward... ¿qué pasa, hijo?" Ben preguntó con auténtica preocupación en su voz, sin juzgarme, "¿Todavía trabajas... en ese lugar?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Le pregunté, el pánico elevándose en mi voz, "El hospital sigue recibiendo los pagos, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí, Edward, sí, calma.", Aseguró, "Todo siempre esta pagado y sabes que te agradezco más de lo que puedo decirte... pero... me siento tan mal por esto, hijo. Ya no trabajes en ese lugar. Oye, te voy a enviar un boleto. Ven a vivir aquí con nosotros. Encontraremos otra manera. Hay todo tipo de préstamos o ayudas que podemos solicitar... y... "

"No, Ben...", le dije y me mataba decir esas palabras. Me encantaría ir a vivir en donde esta mi hija, pero es demasiado tarde. No puedo dejar a Victoria. Lastimarían a Katie y preferiría morir antes que preocuparme todo el tiempo por lo que fuera a pasar. Y Victoria sabe exactamente dónde vive Katie.

"Edward, escucha, habla conmigo.", Dijo, "Me llamas Ben, pero también soy tu padre. Tú y Katie son toda la familia que nos queda ahora. No queremos que hagas toda esa porquería allí. Vuelve a casa. Katie te echa de menos, hijo".

No podía escuchar más de esto. Me estaba matando. Me dolería menos arrancar mi piel de mis huesos.

"Me tengo que ir, ¿ok, Ben?", Traté de mantener mi voz fuerte, "Te llamo mañana. Bye."

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera oír su voz de nuevo y trate de deshacerme de las estúpidas lágrimas de mis ojos mientras golpeaba las cacerolas en el fregadero, tratando de alejar mi mente los pensamientos de mi hija extrañándome, llorando.

Gracias a Dios, Bella toma duchas largas. Para cuando salió del baño había derramado algunas lágrimas y me había recompuesto, todos los platos estaban limpios y secándose en el escurridor.

Me duche después, deseando no haberme puesto tan triste después de hablar con Ben. Podría haberme colado en la ducha de Bella y pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos y aseándonos. Pero entonces me acordé de la anoche, bueno, en realidad, hace sólo unas horas en la azotea, y pensé que tal vez era mejor darle un descanso.

Odiaba a mantener mi distancia con Bella, y hasta ahora, realmente no lo había hecho, pero dijo que me amaba. Le creo. Una gran parte de mí quería gritar desde cada azotea y celebrar. Pero esto hacía que mi problema empeorara. Una cosa es que me duela, pero ahora a ella también le dolerá. El amor es tan cruel.

Y ahora quiere encontrar una manera de sacarme de esta vida. Buena suerte. Lastimo a todos los que me aman. Tanya, Katie, ahora Bella.

Debería dejar que Raven me tuviera, ahí es a donde me dirijo de todos modos. Tal vez tenga suerte un día y que logré matarme. Dulce y tranquila muerte...

Me permitió usar una camiseta con mis jeans cuando las amigas de Bella llegaron. Ambas me saludaron calidamente y me devolvieron el abrazo cuando yo las deje pasar. Le di a Rosalie el sobre que contenía el dinero para las compra mientras Alice hablaba con Bella.

Alice también le dio a Bella su cuaderno que dejo en el club, la noche anterior y le informó que tenía prohibido beber en público con ellas de nuevo. Me estaba empezando a gustar Alice.

Emmett y Jasper habían acordado reunirse en el centro comercial para pasar el rato y hacer compras, todo parecía muy casual. Incluso si se hacían amigos un par de días pensé que sería bueno. No es frecuente que Emmett y Jasper tengan la oportunidad de andar con chicas fuera del trabajo sólo por diversión. No recibí ninguna llamada molesta de ellos por haberles dado su número a las chicas, así que supuse que tenía razón.

Me hubiera gustado ir, pero tenía tortura programada para hoy.

Parecía que Alice iba a llevarlos al centro comercial y me dijeron que estarían de vuelta alrededor de las 7. A Bella no le gustó nada como sonó eso, pero de todos modos les siguió la corriente de buena gana.

Antes de irse, les pregunte si podía hablar con Bella un minuto antes de que se fueran. Rosalie y Alice sonrieron la una a la otra y bajaron a esperarla en el coche.

"Bella..." empecé, sosteniendo sus manos, "Quiero decirte algo. Anoche, tenia mucho miedo por ti y dije algunas cosas que están mal. Siento haberte llamado estúpida. Enfrentándotele a Victoria por mí, como lo hiciste... se necesita mucho valor y sé que lo hiciste porque te importo. No sabes lo mucho eso que significa para mí, Bella, así que... te lo agradezco mucho. No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, pero aún así, te lo agradezco. "

Ella sonrió y se le empañaron los ojos, respondiendo, "No hay problema."

"Y lo siento por lo de antes, cuando dije que si hacías algo que lastimara a mi hija no seríamos amigos. Eso estuvo mal. Es solo que... me pongo muy nervioso sobre lo que concierne a ella. Siempre seremos amigos, Bella. Incluso después de que nuestro tiempo se acabe, siempre te consideraré mi amiga. Sé que no harías nada para dañarnos".

"Gracias.", Sus ojos estaban más nublados ahora y sonreí contemplando su perfecto rostro.

"¿Estamos bien?" Le pregunté.

Ella asintió y sonrió, limpiándose una lágrima rápidamente. "Sí, estamos bien."

"Lo siento.", Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé el punto húmedo donde había caído su lágrima, entonces toque con mis labios a cada centímetro de su cara, "No quiero hacerte llorar. Parece que uno de nosotros siempre está llorando. Vamos a tener que concentrarnos en tener algo de diversión en los próximos días. ¿De acuerdo? "

Esto la hizo sonreír y dijo: "Está bien. Pero todavía voy a buscarte una salida."

"Está bien.", Le sonreí, admiraba su perseverancia, "Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Que te diviertas y te veré esta noche cuando vuelva."

"De acuerdo".

"¿Puedo darte un beso?", Le pregunté, mi rostro pegado al de ella.

Ella asintió y sonreí ampliamente, abriendo mis labios y tomando su deliciosa boca en la mía, tocando, lamiendo, degustándola. Nos sujetamos tan fuerte el uno al otro durante ese beso y aunque no podía decirlo, sabía que la amaba... siempre la amaría, aunque nunca volviera a verla de nuevo. La oí gemir, como si no pudiera besarme con más empeño pero quisiera hacerlo.

No habíamos terminado el beso y aun así era lo suficientemente potente como para ayudarme a lo que me esperaba el día hoy. Necesitaba la fuerza... y ahora, la tengo. Tengo amor, aunque no debería tenerlo. Sentía como si me hubiera crecido un escudo, sólo por el contacto de sus labios.

Finalmente, ella rompió el beso y acarició su naricita contra la mía mientras yo la miraba, delirante como si acabara de tomar una droga.

"Compra un montón de cosas perversas.", Le di una nalgada, sacándola de su ensoñación soltando un gritito, frotando su trasero mientras yo mantenía la puerta abierta para ella.

"Adiós, Malvado". Me llamó, cruzando lentamente la puerta mientras la miraba.

"Bye, Diosa de la azotea.", Le respondí, y su rostro se volvió púrpura brillante.

"Ey! shhhh!", Me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente, al pie de las escaleras, riendo conmigo mientras bajaba, y entonces, finalmente, la perdí de vista.

Ahora es el momento de ver a Raven. Mierda.

/

**[NOTA DE LA AUTORA]**

**** ADVERTENCIA ** Esta es la escena RAVEN! Puede ser difícil de leer, Dios sabe que fue muy, muy difícil de escribir! LO SIENTO POR ADELANTADO! **

/

Cuando llegas a la mansión de Raven, primero ves una reja. Cada vez que llego, la puerta está abierta, pero estoy seguro de cuando el papi de Raven está aquí, siempre está cerrada y requiere que toques un timbre y te anuncies primero.

Conduzco a la puerta. Sí, para ir a casa de Raven necesitas coche. Es muy remoto y muy adentrado en el bosque. Muchas veces he estado al aire libre y muy probablemente volvería a estarlo el día de hoy, ya que el clima era agradable y cálido, pero, tal vez no. A Raven le gustaba tenerme afuera cuando el clima es frí, de esa manera había más sufrimiento.

Seguí por el camino de sinuoso cemento que llevaba a la parte trasera oeste de la casa, pasando las canchas de tenis y piscinas al aire libre que estaban vacías. Cada vez que me invitaba, nunca veía a nadie, excepto al asistente/guardaespaldas de Raven.

Era un portero en algún club de Nueva York y a Raven le gustó y lo contrató. Le gustaba vestir caros trajes de Armani y cubrir sus músculos, con su pelo rubio, pero a veces Raven hacía que lo ayudara cuando jugaba conmigo y entonces eres puro músculos en unos pantalones cortos.

Él nunca haría algo homosexual conmigo, hacía cosas como golpearme en el estómago, sostener mi cabeza debajo el agua, levantarme o tirarme al piso según la posición que Raven quería. Siempre actuaba como si fuera mi amigo, sonreía y me decía: _Lo siento, ella es la jefa_. Su nombre es Dylan, y eso siempre me hacía reír, me recordaba a Berbely Hills 90210.

Me estacioné en el lugar de costumbre, detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Puse las llaves de mi coche en mi bolsillo y me acerque a la puerta. Siempre, antes de que tocara, Dylan me abría la puerta.

"Edward".Me sonrió cuando me dio la mano, "Encantado de verte de nuevo. Vamos, entra"

"Gracias Dylan." Me quedé con la sonrisa, pero disminuyo un poco cuando entré en la cocina, con las manos detrás de mi espalda, esperando mis instrucciones.

"Quiere verte primero, antes de bajar, como de costumbre.", me informo Dylan con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera diciéndole a un plomero que hacer, "La posición de siempre al final de las escalera de su dormitorio. Podría verte después si ella lo requiere, pero en general solo serán ella y tu ".

A veces Raven dejaba a sus amigas jugar conmigo, pero parece que hoy no. Supuse que hoy era algo especial, ya que había pasado seis meses desde la última vez que me vio. Y también porque casi casi me mata última vez que estuve en sus manos.

"Gracias Dylan.", Le dije una vez más, haciendo contacto visual con él cuando asentía y salía de la cocina.

Empecé a quitarme la camisa, que dejé en la mesa de la cocina, sin molestarse en doblarla, a continuación, mis tenis, calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior, todos se unieron a la camisa sobre la mesa.

Y salí lentamente de la cocina, fui por tres pasillos, sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Finalmente, cuando llegué al duro suelo ébano de mármol al fondo de una escalera blanca alfombrada, me arrodillé en la implacable superficie y cerré las piernas, puse las manos detrás de mi espalda, mi cuerpo erguido y recto. Encorvarme o doblarme no era aceptable. Pero mis ojos tenían que estar en el suelo. El contacto visual no era permitido, a menos que lo ordenara.

Me arrodillé ahí un buen rato, sin moverme de mi posición, mi rostro relajado y sin expresión, casi como si fuera una cosa, no una persona... un juguete a la espera de ser utilizado.

Seguía viendo destellos de mi última vez con Raven, pero trataba de bloquearlos, deseando poder borrarlos. Victoria dijo que iba a asegurarse de que a las 5, si no salía de aquí, la llamaría. Pero eso fue antes de que Bella la atacara. Y la última vez Victoria me dejó aquí por tres días, y no estaba enojada conmigo entonces.

Estoy jodido.

Su puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente. Mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tensarse, mi cerebro esta al mando, diciéndole a mi cuerpo que se relaje.

No tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verla en mi cabeza. Raven es una mujer de mi edad, de 28 años tal vez, muy hermosa a la vista. Piel suave de color marfil, pelo largo y negro que nunca ha cortado en su vida, flequillo sobre la frente, sedoso, brillante y ajustadamente trenzado le llegaba hasta su trasero. Brillantes ojos azules, casi de un color turquesa que era tan inusuales y atractivos que seguramente podrían atrapar y mantener la mirada de cualquier hombre. Sus labios eran siempre de color rojo oscuro, brillantes y llenos, como pétalos de rosa. Su cuerpo estaba en forma y tonificado, no demasiado musculoso pero fuerte y aun así femenino y atractivo. Ella nunca ha estado totalmente desnuda frente de mí. Por lo general tenía un traje de cuero y látex muy elaborado para nuestros juegos.

Hoy no era diferente. Llevaba un corsé de cuero negro, sus pechos desnudos expuestos por encima de él, y un collar de cuero negro ajustado alrededor de su cuello, sin anillos en él, es decir, que no era una esclava. Sobre su entrepierna había un pequeño triángulo de cuero, una tanga que dejaba su trasero expuesto a sus espaldas, botas de tacones altos de cuero para completar el look dominatriz.

Bajó la escalera alfombrada lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, con una copa de vino medio llena. La colocó en la barandilla redonda, plana en la parte inferior de la escalera, tenía las dos manos libres y me saludó.

Me sonreía, y sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi barbilla a ambos lados de mi quijada levantándola hacia ella. Había caído una vez en esa. La mire a los ojos cuando ella lo hizo y me castigo severamente por ello. Esta vez cerré los ojos mientras ella movía mi boca arriba.

"Buen chico.", Ronroneó cariñosamente mientas sus dedos y pulgares acariciaban mi frente, mejillas y labios.

No le respondí. No me había dado permiso para hablar todavía. Raven Es muy estricta.

"Mmmm... Edward... te he echado tanto de menos...", su voz era profunda, pero sincera, "Nadie sufre tan dulcemente como tú."

"Te ves muy hermoso...", dijo y me quedé con mi rostro en su lugar y los ojos cerrados a pesar de que me había soltado y ahora se movía alrededor de mí admirándome.

"Incluso tu trasero se ve más musculoso que antes...", comentó, de pie delante de mí otra vez, acariciando su uña por la hendidura de la barbilla, "Y todavía recuerdas mis reglas... que buen chico."

"Abre los ojos.", Ordenó y obedecí, mirando su rostro pintado de porcelana por encima de mí.

"Oh Dios...", sonrió, moviendo los dedos sobre mi cejas, "Olvide que magníficos son tus ojos... tan tristes e inocentes... el color es como sacado directamente de los bosques del Edén".

"¿Me extrañaste?", Deslizó sus dedos en mi pelo y agregó, "Puedes contestar sin palabras."

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada.

"¿Entonces por qué no sonríes?", Movió sus dedos sobre mi boca y añadió: "Puedes".

Le sonreí mi mejor sonrisa, mis manos aún detrás de mi espalda mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

"Mi dulce mascota...", se inclinó y susurró: "Puedes dar."

Esto significa que puedo darle mi amor o afecto, como ella lo llamaba.

Como si no hubiera sido capaz de respirar sin besarla, abrí mis labios y asalté su brillante boca con la mía, de forma rápida utilizando la lengua y dejando escapar un gemido, mis manos seguían detrás de mí. Yo era como un perro que no había estado en su presencia durante mucho tiempo, atacándola, hambriento de amor. Así es como le gusta.

Ella me devolvió el beso por un momento y, finalmente, gimió, "Mmmmm...", Y se separó de mí. Nunca debía para a menos que me lo ordenara de manera que se enderezó, y yo seguí besándola sobre su cintura, sobre su corsé de cuero con la misma energía que la había utilizado en sus labios.

"Basta"., Empujó mi rostro y dirigí la mirada hacia abajo otra vez, respirando con un poco dificultad, calmándome.

Ella se movió a la barandilla y levantó su copa de vino, tomando un pequeño sorbo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Caminando de regreso hacia mí, me tocó la barbilla con el dedo y colocó la copa en mis labios, diciendo: "Bebe".

Comencé a beberlo, pero luego alejó la copa y tiró el resto del vino en mi cara.

"Chico malo, mira lo que hiciste.", Sonrió: "Y has derramado en el suelo, también. Este es un vino muy caro. Límpialo."

Me agaché y lamí el vino en el piso de mármol, hasta que desapareció por completo. En un momento estuve de rodillas de nuevo, las manos detrás de mí, los ojos hacia abajo.

"Habla.", Ordenó, moviéndose detrás de mí.

"Lo siento, Raven. Por favor, perdóname." Hice que mi voz sonara realmente arrepentida, no le gustaba que suene como robot. Le gustaba el sonido del miedo y la tristeza y los ruegos.

"Lo voy a pensar.", Me asió del pelo jalándome hacía atrás: "Pero sé que no quieres ser perdonado sin que te castiguen en primer lugar, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Raven.", Conteste con una voz suave.

"Mi dulce, deliciosa mascota...", soltó mi pelo, diciendo: "Tengo algunos juguetes nuevos para que juegues con ellos. ¿Recuerdas las formas?... a gatas."

Me puse en cuatro patas y me arrastre hasta el sótano, escuchando su taconeo detrás de mí mientras me movía.

Una vez que bajé las escaleras hacía el sótano con poca luz, me arrodillé de nuevo en posición y clave mi mirada en el suelo de cemento mientras Raven bajaba las escaleras detrás de mí.

Dylan estaba allí, con jeans y una camiseta, preparando las cosas detrás de mí mientras yo esperaba pacientemente.

"Tengo muchas cosas divertidas planeadas para nosotros hoy, Edward.", Comenzó en tono satisfecho, "Pero primero Victoria me hizo prometer dos cosas. En primer lugar fue que me asegurara de darte suficiente agua. Supongo que no te di suficiente la vez pasada. Así que, primero, abre la boca. "

Dylan le entregó algo y yo abrí la boca. Dylan aseguró mi cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniendo su mano sobre mi frente mientras ella insertaba un pequeño tubo en mi boca y lo empujaba casi hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Involuntariamente, empecé a sacudirme y a resistirme un poco, a ahogarme a medida que la sonda tocaba mi garganta.

"Shhh, shhh, shhhh... relajate... justo ahí, Dylan.", Medio me dijo a mi, luego a Dylan.

El tubo era de plástico duro, delgado y apuntaba a la parte posterior de mi lengua, y vi que Raven comenzó a poner cinta adhesiva sobre mi boca, fijando el tubo en su lugar mientras Dylan tiraba de mi cabeza hacia atrás con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos y deje de luchar y unos diez minutos más tarde, mi boca estaba completamente tapada y el otro extremo del tubo tenía un embudo azul mediano.

"Buen chico.", Raven acarició mi pelo cuando Dylan me soltó y dio un paso atrás: "Vamos a probarlo."

Sostuvo el embudo unos pocos metros sobre mi cabeza y Dylan destapo una botella de agua, entregándosela y mis ojos se abrieron un poco más.

"Vamos a tratar con un poco al principio hasta que te acostumbres.", Me informó, vertiendo un poco de agua en el embudo. El agua llegaba a través del tubo y antes de darme cuenta, el agua estaba en mi garganta, mis ojos cerrados, mi garganta se negaba a tragar.

"Traga, Edward.", Raven acarició mi garganta y tragué contra mi voluntad, ahogándome un poco, y alcanzando un poco de aire.

"Vas a tener que practicar con esto.", Dijo Raven y vertió más agua en el embudo.

Para la octava o novena vez ya había aprendido a tragar, poco a poco, rápidos tragos, abriendo mi garganta, cerrándola, abriéndola, cerrándola. Era horrible y no podía respirar, o incluso saborear el agua, pero podía soportarlo. Era como ahogarse y tragar era la única manera para respirar... y luego Raven vertía más agua adentro

Después de haber echado un par de botellas de agua dentro de mí, sostuvo con firmeza el embudo en mi boca y anunció: "La segunda cosa que le prometí a Victoria fue... mantenerte fresco. Hubo algunas quejas la última vez de que el pobre bebé tenía mucho calor aquí abajo. "

Dylan movió una lona de un objeto rectangular largo y vi que era un gigantesco bloque de hielo, cuerdas, debajo de el.

"Acuéstate Edward.", Ordenó: "Sobre tu espalda, por ahora."

Hice lo que me dijo, con el embudo sobre mi cabeza y enganchado a una cadena que colgaba de la pared. Mientras mi trasero y espalda tocaban el bloque de hielo gigante escuché mi voz apagada gimiendo incomodo, pero que fue ignorado.

Dylan y Raven se pusieron a ambos lados de mí y comenzaron a atar mis muñecas hábilmente con las cuerdas del hielo para que mis brazos estuvieran sobre la superficie fría y resbaladiza.

"No vas a tener calor el día de hoy, te lo garantizo." Dijo Raven mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Ataron mis tobillos después y mis rodillas flexionaban mis piernas hacía abajo donde el bloque de hielo terminaba, pero mis pies no llegaban hasta el suelo.

"He oído que has sido un chico malo, Edward.", Raven me miró, yo estaba indefenso y tembloroso debajo de ella "Victoria dijo que me pusiera dura contigo hoy".

Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero se me dificultaba respirar y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

"Más agua, Dylan.", Dijo detrás de mí sin desenganchar el embudo, Dylan destapo otra botella de agua y empezó a verter una buena cantidad en el cono de plástico sobre mi cabeza.

Todo lo que salió de mi boca fue: "Mmm-nnnnnffffff...", antes de que el agua estuviera en mi garganta. Esto era aún más aterrador y más difícil estando completamente acostado.

En todo momento, Raven siguió hablándome.

"Toda esta hermosa carne...", me acariciaba el pecho y el cuello, tragué una y otra vez, esperando la próxima bocanada al aire y no más agua, no sabía cuanta más quedaba.

"Vamos, Edward, endurécelo.", Exigió y apreté los ojos, tratando de tragar toda el agua de embudo y endurecer mi pene al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a Dios se puso duro y escuché a Raven moviéndose hacía abajo, cerca de la parte inferior del cubo de hielo, poniéndose de rodillas.

"Oh, sí, mira que pene tan duro y tan magnífico..." Me felicitó e inmediatamente metió toda mi longitud en su boca, succionándola bruscamente y moviendo su mano sobre ella, con la otra mano sujetaba mis testículos implacablemente.

En ese momento recibí una bocanada de aire y dejé escapar un gemido áspero, mis ojos se movieron para ver mientras me la chupaba y succionaba con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esto. Entonces sentí el agua en la garganta otra vez, casi ahogándome, mire hacia arriba y vi a Dylan vertiendo más agua en el embudo.

"Nnnnnnnn..." mi voz protestó tratando de pasar un trago implorando a la vez por un poco de aire y un descanso.

Después de unos minutos, mi pene estaba mojado y duro como una roca y Raven me dijo que me tenía un regalo.

"Esta es una jaula para pene.", Me dijo y me mostró esta larga cosa, metálica con un montón de pequeñas barras delgadas, "¿Alguna vez has visto una de estas antes?"

Sí las había visto, pero negué con la cabeza de todos modos. Dylan se detuvo con el agua por un momento, mis piernas y brazos temblaban. Estaba lleno de agua fría y estaba sobre un bloque de hielo, no me sentía nada bien. Pero sabía que esto no era nada, ella ni siquiera había comenzado.

Las Jaulas para pene son muy pequeñas y apretadas y, básicamente, encierran tu pene en este sistema de seguridad poco gentil. Cuando está erecto, es un verdadero infierno.

"Tan inocente...", Raven negó con la cabeza hacia mí mientras abría la jaula y empezaba a encerrar mi pene hinchado en ella mientras yo gemía y gruñía de dolor, "Pobre cachorrito..."

El artefacto se cerró después de una eternidad y no pude evitar gritar, la punta se empujaba contra las hendiduras mientras que el resto de mi verga palpitaba en su apretada prisión también.

"Eso es, dulzura...", lamió la cabeza a través de la jaula y grite de nuevo.

"Dylan, trae mi agujas por favor.", Dijo casualmente mientra cerraba los ojos, tratando de prepararme mentalmente para ello. A Raven le encanta las agujas. Estaban esterilizadas, y eran agujas de 5 u 8 centímetros de largo con mangos de plástico verde en los extremos para que el Dominador pudiera hundir apropiadamente el extremo de la aguja.

Mi mente trabajó rápidamente para visualizar a Tanya frente a mí. Llorando a causa de la crueldad de mis palabras, entonces sentí la punta afilada bordeando la punta de mi pene y lentamente penetrándola hasta alcanzar el fondo.

Mi voz rugió, gruñía mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba en la agonía. Quería gritar _¡Por favor, no más, no!_ Pero no podía hacer eso. Hasta que no se me permitiera suplicar... y eso no sería hasta dentro de un buen rato.

"Tan valiente...", Raven tomó otra aguja de las manos de Dylan y la atravesó igual que la primera, en la punta de mi pene, hacia abajo, hasta el fondo.

Gruñía y jadeaba, manteniendo los ojos apretados para que poder seguir viendo a Tanya mientras yo la lastimaba una y otra vez en mis pensamientos. Hacían que las agujas fueran más fáciles de soportar, sabiendo que cada vez que verbalmente apuñalaba Tanya, yo también era lastimado.

Esto era sólo el comienzo de las agujas, y sabía, mientras la tercera penetraba la punta de pene, que a Raven le gustaba clavarme agujas en todo el cuerpo- en el pecho, los pezones, la cara, mi trasero-. Una vez ella me cosió los labios y Victoria se encabronó porque mis labios estuvieron adoloridos e inservibles por tres días.

"¿Estas bastante fresco, mi amor?", Raven preguntó con una voz tan dulce como el azúcar.

Asentí la cabeza con fuerza y sentí una aguja introduciéndose en mis testículos hasta el fondo. Esta no salió por el otro lado. Mis puños se abrían y cerraban a mi lado mientras ella continuaba, no más preocupada por mí de lo que una manicurista en un salón lo estaría por un cliente.

Raven se movió lentamente y se tomó su tiempo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que tuviera los pezones en el pecho adornado con agujas que atravesaban los pequeños círculos, y con mis testículos y mi pene completamente atravesados.

Ahora estaba sentada sobre mi pecho y podía sentir su trasero desnudo y caliente sobre mi fría piel, y tenía una nueva aguja, mirándome a la cara.

"¿Lo esta disfrutando, Edward?", Sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres orinar ya?" - preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería siquiera pensar en lo humillante que sería eso.

"Más agua, Dylan.", Dijo y casi grite. En cambio, mi voz gimió protestando mientras Dylan iba en busca de otra botella de agua.

"Tú querías agua, mi amor.", Raven me recordó, en respuesta a mis sonidos, y mientras el agua llenaba el embudo de nuevo, sentí el pinchazo de la aguja en la mano de Raven al atravesar mi mejilla.

/

LATIGAZO!

LATIGAZO!

BOFETADA!

El látigo de una solo cola es una mierda. Puedo soportar la mayoría de los látigos, pero este me jode en verdad. Ahora estaba de rodillas sobre el bloque de hielo, las manos sobre mi cabeza, atadas juntas con una cuerda. Me había quitado el embudo por ahora y mi estómago estaba dolorosamente hinchado con botellas de agua revolviéndose en mi interior, mientras me azotaba.

Mi espalda se sentía húmeda y adolorida y mi trasero palpitaba de dolor de recibir los golpes. Por lo general, no debía marcarme cuando estaba trabajando para otro cliente, pero estoy seguro que después de que Bella se abalanzó sobre Victoria, no le importaba si Bella veía todas las marcas que me llevaría a casa esta noche. Tal vez era un mensaje de Victoria para Bella - esto es lo que sucede cuando peleas conmigo.

Joder, ¿cómo voy a explicarle esto?

Bella, Fui atacado por un oso pardo camino a casa desde _Fuego_...

LATIGAZO!

Me arquee un poco y deje escapar un gemido, demasiado débil en este momento para gritar. Raven no me amordazaba durante los latigazos - quería oírme gritar- y lo había hecho. Ahora era un pedazo de carne adolorida, demasiado agotado para presentar algo de pelea.

"Date la vuelta.", Exigió y deje escapar un gemido, volviéndome hacia ella de rodillas.

"¿Tienes que orinar ya?" -preguntó, mirando las agujas en mi cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza, mintiendo.

"No puedes aguantar para siempre, cachorro.", Ella sonrió, "Y será mejor que no tengas un accidente... Porque entonces me enojare mucho contigo."

Chasqueó el látigo sobre mi pecho, adornando la parte frontal de mí cuerpo mientras yo gritaba, jadeaba y sudaba, mientras ella atacaba carne nueva.

Una vez que mi flagelación terminó, Raven le dijo a Dylan que me despertara. Estaba agotado y débil y entonces le oí girar una llave detrás de mí en alguna parte. Una manguera... en pocos segundos, roció con agua fría la parte frontal de mi cuerpo y grité, sintiendo el contacto del agua helada con mis latigazos frescos y mi piel amoratada, por no hablar de la dolorosa sensación de aguantarme las ganas de orinar por tanto tiempo.

Dylan siguió mojándome todo el cuerpo mientra yo forcejeaba en vano, sintiendo un terrible ardor. Después de unos minutos, estaba más consciente de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, más alerta.

Y tenía que orinar urgentemente.

"Raven...", hable sin que me diera permiso esperando que no me castigara muy severamente por ello.

Dylan cerró la manguera y Raven dijo, "¿Sí, mascota?"

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a preguntar.

"¿Puedo orinar por favor?", Pregunté y no escuche ninguna risa o burla de cualquiera de ellos.

"Buen chico.", Dijo con aprobación, "Dame tu verga".

Hice una mueca y me volví hacia ella y se acercó a mí con un recipiente de plástico largo. Ella se apoderó de mi pene y lo puso dentro de eso y dijo: "Puedes orinar, cariño."

Mire a Dylan y él no estaba mirando, estaba haciendo algo con una caja de perro en la esquina.

Me tragué mi orgullo y orine, odiando esto por sobre todo lo demás. Raven ni siquiera me dejaba orinar como una persona, con mi propia mano sosteniéndolo. Era la peor humillación.

"Muy bien, amor.", dijo Raven cuando terminé, poniendo el contenedor aparte, "Puedes dar."

Se puso de pie sobre la parte superior del bloque de hielo sobre el que yo estaba de rodillas y se inclinó hacia mí otra vez, dejando que mi boca la besara salvajemente otra vez hasta que se puso de pie y se alejó de mí. Mis labios siguieron besando su cuerpo hasta donde alcanzaba y ella me lo permitió, sus uñas jugaban con mi pelo.

"Creo que el bebé necesita un descanso.", Le dijo Raven a Dylan mientras yo los ignoraba y seguía besando el interior del muslo de Raven.

"Ha sido un par de horas.", dijo Dylan con una voz amable.

"Sí.", Raven señaló con el dedo a su rostro muslo y comencé a besarlo sin parar.

"Ven a la cama, cariño.", Raven le dijo a Dylan que cortara las cuerdas detrás de mí, dejando caer mis brazos sin fuerzas.

Raven me ayudó a bajar del bloque de hielo hasta una caja negra de madera que estaba contra la pared. Abrió la parte delantera de la caja, mostrando un pequeño edredón en el piso de la caja. Esa es mi cama.

"Arrástrate y acuéstate bebé.", Raven me acariciaba el pelo otra vez mientras me metía en la caja, teniendo que hacerme bolita para caber en ella.

"Buen chico.", Raven puso su mano sobre mis ojos, cerrándolos, "Toma una siesta."

Cerró la parte delantera de la caja, encerrándome en ese cubo de madera negra, escuche el sonido de un candado al cerrarse y luego abrió una pequeña ventana circular en la esquina superior derecha, por encima de mi cabeza.

Diablos, todo mi cuerpo me duele. Tengo escalofríos y no puedo detenerme. Hace mucho frío. Cálmate, respira, cierra los ojos. Olvida dónde te encuentras. Estás con Bella ahora. Bella me está abrazando ahora. Estamos calientitos en la cama bajo las mantas. Sí. Estoy bien.

Raven se esta portando muy bien hoy, tal vez esta arrepentida por la otra vez y esta tratando de compensarme de alguna manera. Pero, bueno, su estado de ánimo podría invertirse en un instante. Y aun me faltan tres horas. Por lo menos.

/

**Les dije que era un capítulo muy fuerte, y temo que el que sigue es igual o un poco peor, así que ármense de valor.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**:

**16 Stupido**


	16. Estupido

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a WinndSinger yo solo hago la traducción.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene escenas muy explicitas, violentas que pueden ofender la sensibilidad de algunas personas, deben leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ármense de valor, paciencia y entendimiento para poder soportar este capi. ADVERTENCIA**

16 ESTUPIDO

EPOV

Estaba corriendo... mis botas esquivando y saltando las mangueras de los bomberos mientras corría hacia el edificio de apartamentos. Incluso el policía que me pidió que fuera con él se quedó atrás. Siempre he sido un corredor rápido.

Se escuchó un boom y la parte inferior del edificio se hizo invisible envuelto en las llamas.

"¡SEÑOR, VENGA AQUÍ AHORA!", Oí una voz que me llamaba desde atrás, pero lo ignoré.

Entonces, choqué contra un muro. No era un muro de verdad, era un bombero alto, corpulento que llevaba un casco, llevó un radio, y estaba de pie junto a un camión de bomberos. Era un hombre mayor, pero no era un debilucho. Supuse que era un capitán endurecido o algo así. Y estaba bloqueando mi edificio.

"OIGA ¿A DÓNDE CREE QUE VA?", Me gritó mientras luchaba contra él.

"Ese es mi edificio, vivo ahí", traté de empujarlo fuera de mi camino, pero otros dos bomberos más jóvenes le ayudaban a bloquearme e impedir que entrara al edificio.

"¡TODA MI FAMILIA ESTÁ AHÍ!", Grité, "TANYA"

"Ayuda a este hombre y ve si su familia está con los sobrevivientes, por favor.", El bombero mayor le dijo a los más jóvenes.

"KATIE!", Grite, pero los dos hombres me arrastraban hacía atrás contra mi voluntad, "¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME!"

Me llevaron lejos del edificio y sobre el césped al otro lado de la calle, donde había algunas personas en sus pijamas de pie, mirando y llorando.

"Estos son todos los sobrevivientes que tenemos hasta ahora, Señor, ¿Ve a su familia?", El bombero me dijo cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"No", sentí lágrimas llenarme los ojos, caminando de vuelta hacia el edificio en llamas.

"Bien, déjeme decirle...", el bombero me dijo por encima del ruido "El incendió comenzó alrededor de las 3 am - mucha gente estaba durmiendo cuando estalló. Tenemos diez hombres en el interior buscando sobrevivientes. ¿En qué piso vive usted? "

"Noveno.", Grité con claridad, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas mientras parpadeaba, "Mi esposa e hija-"

"Mantenga la calma, señor, espere.", El bombero dio clic en su radio y dijo: "Escalera 12, Escalera 12, en ¿qué piso estás?"

"Sexto piso". Una voz rápida respondió.

El bombero a mi lado dio clic y dijo: "Noveno piso, una mujer adulta, y una niña".

"¿Qué departamento, señor?"

"9B". Miraba el edificio, contando ventanas con mis ojos, el noveno piso no se veía afectado por el fuego por el momento, al menos para mí desde aquí.

"9B.", Dijo el bombero en su radio, " Apartamento 9B".

"Entendido.", Dijo una voz masculina, y luego nada.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que llegar allí.", Me levante de un salto y empecé a caminar hacia el edificio, pero de nuevo fue detenido por más de un bombero.

"¡Yo sé dónde están!", Me gritó: "Le puedo mostrar, ¡vamos!"

"¡Señor!", Otro bombero me gritó: "Los primeros cinco pisos de su edificio están en llamas. Repetidamente hay explosiones. Usted no va a entrar allí, bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"¡¿Bueno, podemos conseguir una escalera o algo para llegar hasta allí y ayudarles?", Le pregunté, recibiendo miradas graves de ellos.

"Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, señor, por favor.", El bombero me dijo: "Tengo hijos, sé por lo que está pasando, pero-"

"¿Están sus hijos atrapados en un edificio en llamas?" Grité, completamente enfurecido con el hombre: "¿TODA MI VIDA ESTÁ AHÍ Y ME DICES QUE ME CALME?"

"Lo sé, Señor, Lo sé...", el bombero estaba tratando de ser comprensivo, pero no me estaba haciendo ningún bien.

"¡Oh, mierda!", Me desperté y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, marcando el número de mi casa, "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió llamarlas, pueden estar dormidas-, pero si suena el teléfono, se despertaran ".

"Buena idea". Un bombero me dijo y esperé hasta que la máquina contestó.

Contestó mi voz, diciendo: "Has llamado a Edward, Tanya..."

Y luego la voz de Katie añadió: "Y KATIE CULLEN!"

Mis ojos se cerraron y me estremecí, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes en mi cara, parecía que tardaba una eternidad en contestar la máquina.

Entonces mi voz riendo decía: "Por favor, deja un mensaje y te llamaremos de vuelta."

Entonces grité con todas mis fuerzas.

'¡TANYA, DESPIERTA! ¡CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO!", Grité como un loco "¡EL EDIFICIO ESTÁ EN LLAMAS, DESPIERTA, TANYA, ¡AHORA! ¡KATIE! ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR ¡DESPIERTEN Y CONTESTEN!"

La máquina me cortó la llamada, marqué de nuevo y gritando en el teléfono enloquecido tres veces más. Estaba casi llorando, preguntándome si el humo ya las había matado en sus camas, mientras gritaba, escuché un chasquido y mi voz se detuvo en seco.

"¿Papá?" una voz un poco aturdida respondió y sujeté al bombero a mi lado, haciéndole saber que me habían respondido.

"Bebé, sí, es papá.", Dije casi entre sollozos: "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Dormida, creo.", Dijo, "¿Estás enojado?"

"No, bebé, no estoy enojado. Te amo, nunca estaría enojado contigo..." Yo estaba llorando, tratando de ocultarlo, "Ve con mami y despiértala pero no cuelgues el teléfono, ¿okay?".

"Está bien papá, espera.", Dijo y se fue apagando mientras decía a los bomberos a mi lado, "¡Mi familia esta viva allá arriba, SAQUENLAS AHORA!"

Salió corriendo para alertar a sus superiores que estaban hablando por sus radios.

"¡KATIE!", No podía esperar más, odiaba no escuchar su voz, "¡KATIE!"

"Edward..." una voz de mujer me llamaba cuando mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse un poco.

Estaba oscuro y escuché mi voz respirar "¿Tanya?"

Centrándome más, parpadee un par de veces y recordé dónde estaba. Acurrucado en mi caja con un solo pequeño círculo por encima de mi para darme luz y aire.

"Chico malo..." la voz de Raven me regañó a través del agujero, "En primer lugar, dices Katie... ahora Tanya... tienes a tantas otras mujeres en tu mente. Se supone que debes estar concentrado en mí ahora, pequeña puta."

Mierda.

Me temblaban las manos y una ventana más grande se abrió en la caja, un círculo muy grande que dejaba entrar un poco más de luz, mientras la cara de Raven me miraba directamente.

"Saca tu cabeza a través del circulo.", Ordenó y cuidadosamente hice lo que dijo, encontrando que apenas había el espacio suficiente para sacar mi cabeza fuera de la caja, dejando el resto de mi cuerpo en su interior.

"Lengua". Dijo sin emoción.

Saqué la lengua, apretando mis puños dentro de la caja al tiempo que abría unas pinzas de ropa, dejando que se cerraran en mi lengua.

"Esa es Tanya.", Dijo en broma, a continuación, puso otra en mi lengua, y agregó: "Y esa es Katie."

Se puso de pie y se alejó, dejándome sufrir solo por un tiempo. En realidad no era un castigo tan malo. Pensé que iba atravesar mi lengua con las agujas. Me alegró estar equivocado. Traté de mirar alrededor para ver lo que estaban planeando hacer conmigo ahora, pero desde este agujero mi cabeza estaba atrapada, y sólo podía ver el suelo.

Mi cuerpo estaba de rodillas en la caja, inclinado, con las manos en el piso de la caja.

Traté de pensar de Bella en el centro comercial con Rosalie y Alice, mirando lencería y eso me hizo sonreír un poco. No puedo esperar para ver lo que lleva a casa. Tal vez las modele para mí.

/

BPOV

"No, no voy a modelarle.", Me reí de las sugerencias de Emmett y Jasper en medio de la tienda de Victoria Secret.

Se rieron, también, y supe que me estaban tomando el pelo, pero mi cara todavía estaba al rojo vivo.

"A Edward le va a encantar." Jasper levantó una ceja, mirando la prenda colgada en el perchero, y luego sosteniéndola sobre mí, tratando de darse una idea, "Le encanta sin entrepierna, confía en mí."

"¡Basta!", Empuje su mano, caminando hacia los vestidores donde Alice y Rosalie me esperaban.

"¡Estos chicos son malos!", Les informé a mis amigas, me encerré en el vestidor bonito, odiaba los espejos en el interior mientras me desnudaba.

Sabía que las chicas estaban afuera, esperando poder ver lo que me estaba probando así que anuncié: "Creo que me iré a casa después de esta tienda."

"No lo creo, Bella." Alice dijo rápidamente "Fuimos contratadas como asesoras de compras y no hemos terminado todavía. Lo siento."

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy.", Me quejé, deslizándome en una media de encaje negro de cuerpo completo, moviéndolo con cuidado por mis piernas mientras estaba sentada en el banco de seda detrás de mí ", Edward no estaba ahí por lo que tendría una buena oportunidad para revisar todas mis cintas y tomar notas ".

"Tienes otros tres días de descanso para hacerlo, ahora silencio.", Rosalie suspiró.

/

EPOV

"¡Silencio!", La voz de Raven gritando resonó, mi rostro bañado en lágrimas que no podía contener, "¡Ya terminó, dulzura ..."

Mis pies patearon por reflejo, mientras mis piernas colgaban unos metros del piso, atado con esposas de cuero negro que tintineaban con cualquier movimiento. Tenía el pecho atravesado por una telaraña de nudos intrincados y cuerdas blancas que se cruzaban expertamente en mi espalda y colgaban de un gancho de metal por encima. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y expertamente atados con una gran cantidad de cuerda que los mantenía en su lugar por encima de mi espina dorsal y otra cuerda iba de la parte de atrás de mi collar hasta el gancho que sostenía mi cuello y lo soportaba para que no colgara dolorosamente. Estaba suspendido en el aire, las piernas separadas, mirando hacia abajo, al nivel de los ojos de Raven, ante mí.

"Ya terminó.", Besó mis temblorosos labios, "No llores más, mi mascota. Ya terminé de jugar contigo por detrás."

Dejó caer el último juguete en la caja grande de plástico a sus pies y le dio un guiño a Dylan.

"Esteriliza todos los juguetes, Dylan.", Dijo sonriendo, "hemos terminado con ellos por ahora."

"Sí, Raven.", Cogió la caja y salió del sótano.

Estaba tratando de calmarme, pero en este momento me encontraba en muy mal estado. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar violentamente y las lágrimas no paraba de escurrir de mis ojos mientras jadeaba, profundamente adolorido. Odio ser violado.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh ...", Raven beso mi cara por todas partes y yo quería encogerme y retirar mi cara, pero no lo hice.

"Eso fue muy duro para ti, lo sé... pero lo tomaste muy bien, mascota. Eres muy fuerte.", Me felicitó.

Un sollozo se abrió camino desde mi garganta en contra de mi voluntad, pero a Raven le encantaba esto. Le encantaba quebrar a los hombres y a mí por sobre todo, Dios sabe por qué. ¿Por qué atraigo tanto a estas mujeres enfermas?

"Awwww...", jugaba con mis lágrimas, dibujando un corazón en la mejilla mientras yo trataba de acompasar mi respiración, "Déjame alimentarte, mi mascota. Eso te hará sentir mejor."

Ella dejó el sótano y me quedé colgado allí, mis brazos me estaban matando, mi pecho estaba adolorido por las apretadas cuerdas que me sostenían a flote, mis piernas inútilmente abiertas y blandengues detrás de mí.

Todo lo que podía pensar era: - ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero a Bella!

Estaba oscuro aquí y no había manera de saber qué hora era. Tenía que ser tarde... debería salir de aquí pronto. Una vez le pregunté ¿qué hora era? durante una sesión y ¡DIABLOS! nunca lo volveré a hacer. Le gustaba creer que estaba disfrutando mi tiempo con ella y que no quería irme.

Pronto, regresó, bajó las escaleras del sótano con un plato lleno de camarones, no estaban empanizados, sino fríos y húmedos, como ella los prefiere.

"Esto es bueno y ligero para tu estómago, Edward.", Me sonrió, quitándole la cáscara a algunos.

Mi respiración estaba más bajo control ahora y traté de olvidar el dolor mientras ella me acercó el primer camarón a mis labios.

"Lame.", Sonrió.

Lamí todo el camarón, saboreando su dulce jugo, pero sin atreverme a morder hasta que se me permitiera. También me estaba probando hoy, para asegurarme de que me acordaba de todas sus reglas. Supuse que hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

"Buen chico.", Ella me habló como a un perro, "Come".

Tomé suavemente el camarón en mi boca y lo mastiqué sin decir una palabra, alegre de recibir cualquier recompensa que pudiera conseguir, sobre todo después de lo que pase en la última hora.

"¿Bueno?", Me preguntó y asentí. La comida era siempre de la más alta calidad aquí, igual que el dolor.

Tragué saliva, aún no se me permitía hablar, y ella acercó otro camarón, diciendo: "Come".

Dylan llegó con un gran cubo de agua, con una enorme esponja amarilla de baño flotando en la superficie. Dio la vuelta detrás de mí y oí el chapoteo del agua.

Mi cuerpo se tensó Y mis ojos se movían hacia los lados, sin saber qué estaba pasando en mi punto ciego.

"Relájate, mi amor...", Raven puso otro camarón en mi boca y dijo: "Come".

Tomé el camarón entre los dientes y Raven dijo: "El agua esta caliente y agradable. Dylan va a darte un buen baño, eso es todo."

Me estremecí y Raven se río de mi expresión.

"No creo que a mi mascota le guste que otro hombre lave su cuerpo.", Raven me besó la mejilla mientras la esponja húmeda caliente era exprimida sobre la parte baja de mi columna, una cascada de deliciosa de agua vaporosa y enjabonada se derramaba generosamente sobre mi carne, deslizando sobre mi trasero, y se sentía tan jodidamente delicioso que no pude contener el gemido que escapó de mí.

"Mi mascota esta malcriada, ¿no?", Me dijo al tiempo que sentía la esponja moverse hacia arriba y hacia debajo de la parte trasera de mis piernas.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y me sacudí la cabeza.

"Quieres que yo, y sólo yo haga todo por ti, verdad, mascota?", Ella me dio otro camarón, agregando, "Come". "No puedo alimentarte y bañarte al mismo tiempo, ¿no? "

Negué con la cabeza, rezando para que no estuviera enojada.

"Y quieres estar lindo y limpio, ¿no?", Pregunto, asentí con la cabeza.

"Así que compórtate y deja que Dylan te bañe.", Sugirió, "Créeme, no siente ningun placer al hacerlo. Él hace lo que se le dice, y tu también. Come".

/

BPOV

"Come." me dijo Alice cuando nos sentamos en el área de comida, rodeada de bolsas, una rebanada de pizza mirándome directamente.

"No tengo tanta hambre.", Admití: "No me siento muy bien. No estoy enferma... pero... no me siento bien. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?"

Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando entre ellos a unos metros de nosotros, en voz baja, sentados en la mesa con nosotros.

"¿Qué están murmurando?" Rosalie les preguntó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

"Nada." Emmett sonrió ampliamente, como un niño al que sorprenden robando galletas, " ¡Platica de hombres. Mujer entrometida!"

Rosalie lo golpeó y Jasper me sonrió débilmente, lo que me puso más nerviosa.

"¿Qué te pasa, Jasper?" Le pregunté, sonriendo a medias.

"Nada, Bella.", Se encogió de hombros, mirando su reloj: "Sólo que... Emmett y yo trabajaremos esta noche y debemos volver. Ya son más de la 5."

"Oh, está bien." Me levanté, alegre de llegar al final del día de compras para poder llegar a casa y hacer algo de trabajo antes de que Edward regresara.

Empecé a recoger las bolsas y también lo hizo Alice y en un minuto estábamos caminando hacia las puertas de salida. Vi a Emmett caminar delante de nosotros, hablando por celular, murmurando en voz baja, pero sonaba enojado.

Cerró su teléfono con clic y de nuevo fue todo sonrisa, me recordó a Edward. Creo que no fui mucha diversión hoy porque lo extrañaba mucho. Este día se sentía como un día perdido que pude haber tenido con él, y aunque sabía que Edward dijo que era bueno para nosotros tomarnos un respiro el uno del otro para que pudiera pensar, todavía odiaba estar sin él.

_Ya no podemos decirnos que nos amamos_

Esto me estaba deprimiendo terriblemente. Admitimos nuestros sentimientos por el otro, pero Edward había dicho lo que yo temía era cierto. Nada había cambiado nada. Todavía tenía que irse en 8 días.

Le dije que iba a encontrar una salida para él. Ni siquiera sé si puedo resolver un cubo de Rubik.

Jesús, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando el tiempo se acabe si no puedo pasar una tarde sin él?

Alice me dejó en mi apartamento y entré sola, en realidad no quería tener compañía esta noche. Emmett y Jasper había llegado juntos en un coche al centro comercial, por lo que rápidamente se fueron después de darnos las gracias por un día agradable. Sospechaba que tal vez iban tarde al trabajo o algo así, porque estaban muy tensos y extraños.

Les dije que me saludaran a Edward en el club y otra vez sonrieron falsamente y dijeron: "Seguro, Bella. Nos vemos."

Algo no anda bien con ellos. Tal vez sea una cosa de strippers. Tal vez no les agradaron Alice o Rosalie. ¡Neeeh! Todos nos divertimos hoy. A menos que estuvieran actuando, como Edward lo hace en su trabajo.

Rosalie y Alice me conocían lo bastante para saber que cuando quería estar sola, tenía que estar sola, y respetaban eso.

Lo primero que hice, después de lanzar mis maletas en mi cama, fue aspirar. El apartamento estaba muy limpio y Edward hizo un trabajo fantástico limpiándolo, pero cuando estoy en este estado de ánimo, me gusta pasar la aspiradora. No tengo idea por qué, pero me relaja.

Así durante diez minutos, me quedé mirando la aspiradora mientras la movía hacía adelante y atrás... de atrás y hacia adelante... me arrullaba... en cierta forma. Pensé en Edward solo en _Fuego_, limpiando y pintando. Tal vez le daría mucho calor y se quitaría la camisa.

Oh, Bella, eres patética. Basta.

Miré el reloj de la cocina, marcaba: 5:35. Debería haber almorzado. Ahora me voy a estar muriendo de hambre para cuando Edward llegue a casa para llevarme a nuestra cita.

Un zumbido venía de la aspiradora y me di cuenta de que estaba contra la parte inferior del mostrador de la cocina. Suspiré y apagué la máquina y tire hacia atrás, alcanzando debajo de ella para ver lo que había quedado atrapada en ella.

Arranqué de un tirón un pedazo de papel y vi el sobre. Oh, la carta de Charlie de hace un par de días.

Un flash me vino a la mente, recordando a mi violador tomando el correo de mis manos y arrojándolo sobre el mostrador. ¡Ah, y ahí está mi catálogo de Lillian Vernon también! Deben haberse caído debajo del mostrador, me había olvidado de ellos.

Alisé el sobre y sonrió viendo la letra de mi papá. Cada vez que me sentía mal, mi papá encontraba la manera de animarme. Ataca de nuevo.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy sentada en el sofá abriendo la carta, con ganas de escuchar que ha pasado con él, con la esperanza de olvidar mis problemas por un rato.

Me senté y leí:

_¡Hola Bells!_

_Estoy aquí sentado en mi escritorio, a las 2:30 am, aburridísimo. Me alegro de vivir en un pueblo tranquilo, pero a veces me gustaría que hubiera algo de acción._

_No te estoy escribiendo porque esté aburrido, tampoco, así que no vayas a pensar eso. Eres mi chica y siempre quiero saber cómo estás._

_Así que, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo es la vida universitaria? ¿Cómo van tus calificaciones?_

_No me gusta cómo va esta carta hasta el momento. Parece interrogatorio, no una carta de un padre a su hija. Lo siento, Bella._

_Billy y yo fuimos a pescar la semana pasada y no vas a creer cuántos pescamos. Cuando eras pequeña, solíamos ir a pescar, ¿recuerdas? Y difícilmente atrapábamos algo._

_Ah, por cierto, estoy adjuntando los antecedentes que me pediste de este tipo Cullen que está saliendo con Rosalie, si es que siguen saliendo, sé lo rápido que Rosalie cambia de novios._

_Querías saber acerca de algún crimen y no hay nada sobre eso, pero luego encontré otras cosas. Puedes decidir si quieres o no decirle a Rosalie, pero este pobre hombre es viudo, a la edad de 26 años. Uff. Y tiene una hija, también. Pero por alguna razón ella no vive con él. Ella vive con los padres de su esposa en Jacksonville, Florida. Ben y Angela Cheney._

_Qué pena. Hubo un incendio un su apartamento. La niña sobrevivió, pero no la madre. Dile a Rosalie que esto podría ser para ella demasiado intenso en una relación._

Deje la carta de Charlie a un lado y me dirigí a los otros documentos que habían llegado por correo. Habría querido que Edward me hablara de esto él mismo, pero no pude evitar leer lo que tenía delante de mí.

Había una copia de un artículo sobre el incendio. El nombre y la cara de Edward no estaban en el artículo, pero el título decía: "Bombero muere salvando a niña".

Leí todo el artículo tres veces con lágrimas en los ojos. No daba muchos detalles pero al parecer los pisos de abajo estaban en llamas y se intentó un rescate por la azotea cuando el padre de la niña la llamó por teléfono desde su celular y ella contestó. El padre y los bomberos hablaron con la niña, mientras que los bomberos intentaban llegar a la azotea del edificio, saltando desde el edificio de a lado.

Luego aseguraron con un arnés a un bombero y lo bajaron poco a poco hasta la escalera de incendios afuera del apartamento de la niña.

El bombero pudo ver a la niña en el interior, pero ella no sabía cómo abrir la ventana para salir. El padre le decía qué hacer, pero hubo un problema con la ventana, estaba atorada o algo, de acuerdo con los bomberos que estaban en contacto con el otro en la escalera de incendios.

Me dolía pensar en Edward en su teléfono tratando de decirle a su hija qué hacer para salir de allí mientras el edificio se incendiaba ante sus ojos.

El bombero estaba a punto de decirle a la niña que se hiciera a un lado y romper la ventana, pero entonces ocurrió una tragedia.

Sucedió cuando los primeros signos de fuego aparecieron y el piso estaba ardiendo, y comenzó a ceder por el fuego debajo de él.

El bombero rompió la ventana y tomo a la niña en sus brazos y estaban a punto de comenzar a subirlos a la azotea cuando hubo otra explosión, prendiendo al bombero y a la niña en llamas poco a poco.

Los bomberos en el techo siguieron tirando de ellos hacia arriba y el bombero nunca soltó a la niña, a pesar de que la cuerda del arnés casi se quemaba por completo antes de llegar hasta arriba.

Cuando llegaron allí, el bombero había muerto, la niña estaba viva pero con quemaduras graves.

Oh Dios, espero que Edward no hubiera podido escuchar sus gritos en el teléfono o por la radio... Dios, probablemente lo hizo.

Seguía imaginando todo esto, podía escuchar a Edward gritando, y estaba llorando, sollozando por las imágenes en mi cabeza.

Edward, Te amo... pero no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte. Tengo que recomendarte a alguien para ser tu médico. No puedo ser yo. No soy lo suficientemente buena y mereces lo mejor.

Respiré hondo y me sequé los ojos, rebobinando la cinta de mi grabadora y tomando mi cuaderno, abriéndolo en una hoja en blanco, a punto de escribir sobre esta nueva información.

La detuve y escuchó la voz de Edward gimiendo y gruñendo y mi propia voz, jadeando, los sonidos de la carne golpeando el mostrador de una y otra vez. Mi vieja yo, se habría aterrorizado y se habría apresurado a detener la cinta... pero había cambiado en estos últimos días.

Quería escuchar... y no me daba vergüenza. Estaba haciendo el amor con el hombre de mis sueños y no era sucio para mí. Eran maravillosos los sonidos de Edward y sus jadeos, incluso cuando habíamos terminado y caímos en un feliz interludio, podía escuchar su boca besando mi espalda.

Me senté en el sofá, me puse los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, recordando... soñando... anhelando.

"Bella...", su voz me susurró al oído desde la cinta mientras su boca hacía los más dulces sonidos sobre mi cuerpo cuando me besaba. Podía oír débilmente mi propia respiración entrecortada.

Después de eso, esperé hasta que escuché mi propia voz a los pocos minutos jadeando y diciendo: "La grabadora aún está encendida." Y luego nada - un clic.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana, sabía que esa era la última sesión nuestra grabada, y entonces escuché la voz de Edward diciendo: "Edward – sesión cinco... Bella soy yo… Con suerte escucharas esto después de que me haya ido... así que... Puedo decir lo que quiero... "

Me senté, preocupada, pero atrapada.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Quiero darte las gracias... por preocuparte por mí. Ahora sé que lo haces. Espero... Sé ... que un día vas a ser una maravillosa psiquiatra. Tienes un don. No es que yo sepa mucho, eres la única psiquiatra con la que he hablado, pero... puedo ver en tus ojos cuánto te importa. Lo siento, siento ponerme tan difícil contigo... tan difícil de alcanzar. Y aun así has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo. Te estoy muy agradecido por eso. "

Hizo una pausa y luego dijo, "Así que esto es lo que nunca podré decirte a la cara, Dra. Bella. Merecía perder a mi esposa. Merecía perder a mi bebé. No era suficientemente bueno para ellas y las dejé cuando más me necesitaban. Les deje quemarse. "

Estaba llorando y me estaba matando escucharlo y no tenerlo aquí para abrazarlo. ¿Estaba dormida cuando grabó esto? ¡DIOS!

"Un vaso de leche y 27 dólares...", lloró en silencio, "Eso es lo que me sacó de mi casa esa noche. ¡Dios, no soy nada, Bella!, ¡NADA! ¿Es que no lo ves? Debería haber muerto esa noche. Morí esa noche. Ni siquiera deberíamos habernos conocido si las cosas fueran como deberían. Siento que tuvieras que involucrarte conmigo. Lo siento. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti,... y nunca lo seré... Por favor, olvídate de mí. Finge que todo fue un sueño o algo así. "

Suspiró y tomó aire, y dijo: " Cuídate y se feliz". Dos cosas que nunca podrías ser estando conmigo. Siento si alguna vez te lastimé, Bella. No quería hacerlo. Fue grandioso... formar parte de tu vida por un tiempo. ... Gracias por tratar de arreglarme. Adiós. "

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, y oí el chasquido con el que Edward dejó de grabar y me puse de pie, caminando a mi bolso para sacar mi celular.

Buscando el nombre de Edward y lo llamé. Sonó cerca y seguí el tono musical hasta su bolsa de lona, la agarre y lo puse en la cama.

Saqué todo lo de la bolsa antes de ver todo de cerca.

Tenía el teléfono celular de Edward, un uniforme de policía, unas esposas, una pistola que no estaba cargada y algunas camisetas y jeans... y una pequeña libreta.

Ya no me importa su privacidad, tenía miedo por él. Miedo de que pudiera hacerse daño, no estoy segura cuando grabó esta cinta.

Abrí su libreta y hojeé las páginas en blanco y regresé a una hoja.

Sábado – 12pm - Raven.

Recuerdo que mencionó a Raven...

_¿Quieres escuchar algunas historias tenebrosas? Te puedo contar acerca de Raven._

"Pintando en el club, ¿eh?", Temblaba mientras iba del nombre de Edward al de Emmett, golpeando su nombre para llamarlo: "Pequeño mentiroso."

Miré el reloj y era casi las 6:45 pm.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa, chica?", Le contestó con una voz que suena muy feliz.

"Emmett, ¿dónde está Edward?" Fui directo al punto, no estaba de humor para que me mintieran.

"Ummm, está abajo.", Dijo Emmett.

"Estás mintiendo". Le respondí con severidad-.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Emmett, sin admitir nada.

"Soy psiquiatra, así es como lo sé.", Le respondí, "No me mientas, quiero saber dónde está ahora."

"Bella, ese es asunto suyo.", Dijo Emmett, con un tono serio, "Si quieres saber, pregúntale."

"¡Emmett, estoy preocupada por él", dejé que mi voz se llenará de pánico "Necesito saber que está bien, encontré su libreta y dice _Raven hoy a las 12_ - y me dijo que estaría en casa alrededor de las 7 . ¡Emmett, son siete horas! ¡Me dijo que a ella le gusta lastimarlo! "

"Muy bien, Bella, espera.", Sonaba como si estuviera en movimiento, tal vez estaba yendo al callejón de atrás del club, "Bueno, puedo hablar ahora. Oye, esto es lo que sé. Él debería haber salido de la casa de Raven a las 5. No ha llamado a Victoria para reportarse lo que significa que todavía está allí. Llamé a Victoria desde el centro comercial a las 5 para ver si había salido, pero ella dijo que no. He estado esperando tener noticias de él, pero hasta ahora, nada. Y Victoria dijo que no llamará a Edward hasta mañana. Dice que está siendo castigado... ".

"Por lo que hice anoche", Terminé con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

"Sí", Sonaba muy triste.

"¡Perra!", Escupí, caminando de un lado al otro y mis ojos captaron el uniforme de policía en mi cama.

"Dame la dirección.", Le ordené a Emmett, agarrando un bolígrafo y yendo a la cocina.

/

EPOV

Raven levantó las cadenas sobre su cabeza y las utilizó para impulsarse arriba y abajo mientras ella me cogía de nuevo. Yo estaba recostado sobre una mesa de madera y ella encima de mí, empalada sobre mi pene, con mis manos apretadas en puños a mis costados, las muñecas esposadas a una correa de cuero sujeta alrededor de mis caderas, los tobillos esposados con cuero y con una cadena sujeta de ellos hasta el techo.

Gritando fuerte, ella estaba por correrse. Cerré los ojos y queriendo olvidar el dolor, me dejé llegar al orgasmo también, antes de que me castigaran.

Jadee más fuerte, empujando mi pelvis arriba y abajo hasta que estaba a punto de correrme.

"Raven, ¿puedo correrme?", Le pregunté como me había enseñado.

"Todavía no.", Ella seguía montándome sin piedad mientras yo gemía, apretando los ojos, tratando de aguantar.

Después de unos segundos, podía sentirme a punto de estallar y me oí gemir, "Por favor... por favor..."

"Ahora", Dijo, y lo hice casi gritando, mi cuerpo se sacudía mientras eyaculaba en el condón que tenía puesto.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se moviera y habló de nuevo.

"Mmmm, que buen cogedor eres.", Me acarició la cara y mis ojos medio abiertos, "Esa es la décima seguida. Eres especial".

Me besó en el pecho y empezó a moverse de mí y comentó: "Ves, es por eso que te quiero todo para mi. Pero, Victoria quiere que espere un poco. Así que voy a esperar. Te quiero... y voy a tenerte. ¿Te gustaría pertenecerme todo el tiempo mascota? "

"Sí, Raven." Cerré los ojos y respire, demasiado débil incluso para hablar.

"Lo sabía.", Raven sonaba molesta: "Ella nos mantiene separados."

"Tan cansado...", medio balbucee entre dientes mientras Raven venía hacia mí, quitándome el condón y limpiándome con la esponja y más agua caliente.

Hizo caso omiso de mis balbuceos y dijo: "No me gusta dejarte ir. Es que no logro hacerlo. Es como si... estuvieras destinado a ser mío. Eres mío".

"Raven...", jadee: "Por favor... volveré, te lo juro. Pero si no me sueltas cuando sea la hora, Victoria enviará a alguien aquí."

"No ha llamado todavía, y son más de las 8.", Raven me informó, "Realmente no se preocupa por ti como yo lo hago. Quédate conmigo."

Sus labios besaron los míos e intenté corresponderle, pero estaba tan débil, tan desgastado.

Aquí es donde Raven y yo siempre teníamos problemas. Cuando es hora de que me deje ir, no quiere. Eventualmente, cuando le digo que es hora de que me deje marchar, desquita su enojo en mí. Así es como la situación se agravó la última vez.

Así que decidi no presionar demasiado, ésta vez para que me deje ir. Tal vez se aburría de mí en un par de horas más y me soltaría.

"Te gusta estar aquí conmigo.", Besó mi barbilla y se acercó a un mango en un poste de madera a la izquierda cerca de la parte superior de la pared.

Ella se volvió y escuché el tintineo de la cadena. Miré hacia abajo y empecé a sentir la cadena conectada a mis tobillos tensarse y comenzando a levantar mis pies de la mesa un poco.

"Raven...", lo miró un poco nervioso mientras seguía girando el mango, haciendo que las cadenas levantaran completamente mis piernas de la mesa hasta que sólo mis hombros y mi cabeza estaban en la mesa.

Raven dejó de girar la palanca y movió fácilmente la tabla de debajo de mí, permitiendo que colgara completamente boca abajo con las manos todavía atadas a mis costados.

Sus labios besaron mi estomago y dijo: "Duerme, mi ángel."

Se sentó en el suelo debajo de mí, un par de metros atrás, sonriéndome y tarareando una canción de cuna, para arrullarme.

Me estremecí, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora sólo la provocaría. Iba a tener que seguirle la corriente y estar tranquilo hasta que Victoria decidiera sacarme de esto.

Bella va a estar tan preocupada por mí. Mierda. Emmett se hará cargo de ella.

Cerré los ojos y fingí dormir mientras ella cantaba su extraña melodía.

Más tarde, después de que Dylan convenció a Raven de que dejarme colgado boca abajo eventualmente me mataría, me pusieron en una jaula pequeña, muy parecida a una jaula de pájaro gigante, mis piernas colgando fuera de los barrotes y mi cuerpo echado hacia atrás contra los postes de hierro, tratando de cerrar mis ojos para tener alguna forma de descanso mientras mi jaula colgaba del techo, mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de mantener un poco de calor.

Estaba desnudo, pero estaba más cómodo que antes. Las jaulas no me asustan, me calman.

Las jaulas significaban que nadie puede entrar aquí y lastimarme. Las jaulas significan descanso. Todas las cosas horribles suceden fuera de la jaula. Una jaula es a donde vas entre las sesiones de tortura, mientras que la ama está durmiendo.

Raven debe haber ido a la cama. Me pregunto: ¿qué hora es? Me pregunto: ¿si saldré de aquí mañana?

"¡Manos arriba!, ¡policía!", Oí una voz de mujer gritando de repente en el piso de arriba y salté, escuchando y sentándome derecho.

"¡No te muevas o te vuelo la maldita cabeza!", La mujer gritó de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Bella?", Sentí una presión en el pecho. Más vale que no sea. Tal vez fue sólo una ilusión mía.

"Llévame hasta el sótano." Oí la voz que sonaba como Bella demandar y, gritar, "¡AHORA!"

Escuché movimiento por encima de mí y mis brazos cubrieron mi pene, en caso de que tuviéramos compañía.

Finalmente, la puerta del sótano se abrió y entró una luz, no alcanzó la jaula mientras pasos descendían las escaleras.

Era difícil para mí ver algo, estando tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y luego tener la luz de repente.

Podía ver la silueta de Dylan y otra pequeña silueta junto a él, con gorra de policía.

"Ella lo compró.", Dylan dijo a la policía detrás de él, "Él es un prostituto, está aquí por voluntad propia."

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Libéralo!" La mujer gritó, empujando a Dylan hacia la jaula.

Dylan soltó la amarra, bajando la jaula de la mesa debajo. Luego lo abrió con su llave y dio un paso o dos atrás.

La sombra de otro policía grande bajó las escaleras y le dijo a la policía, "Esposa a este tipo de arriba, yo me ocuparé de esto, ¿ok?"

El oficial más pequeño fue con Dylan, pero yo todavía estaba sentado en la jaula, sin moverme.

El policía se acercó a la jaula, parecía enorme y encendió su linterna su cara, sonriendo, y diciendo: "Hola, hermano."

"Emmett...", susurré, mirando a su alrededor, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ayudante a escapar." Me informó.

Todavía no me había movido.

"¿Dónde está Raven?", Le pregunté.

"Esposada, arriba." Emmett sonrió: "Es seguro, Edward, puedes salir."

Empecé a arrastrarme fuera de la jaula y Emmett puso algo de ropa en la mesa junto a la jaula vacía.

"Te traje algo de mi ropa para que te vistas." dijo Emmett, "No estaba seguro de donde estarían las tuyas, y no quería que Bella te viera... ya sabes... de esta manera."

"¿Esa **ERA** Bella?", Le pregunté, sonando un poco enojado, pero estaba más como preocupado... estupefacto. ¿Y ella quiere aconsejar a la gente loca? ¡Ella es uno de ellos! ¡De hecho, ella los lidera!

"Oh sí." Emmett sonrió, "Todo esto fue su idea. Tenía tu uniforme de policía, las esposas y tu pistola. Iba a venir aquí por su cuenta, pero no podía dejarla. En primer lugar, me mataría. "

Asentí poniéndome los pantalones de Emmett, "Definitivamente".

"Y en segundo lugar... no estuvo bien que Victoria te dejara aquí, sobre todo después de la última vez." Emmett esperó a que poco a poco me pusiera la enorme y sueva camiseta, haciendo una mueca cuando tocó la espalda.

"Nunca te dejaría pasar por esa mierda otra vez." Emmett añadió: "No olvides, que también he estado aquí abajo antes…"

"Lo sé.", Dije casi con lágrimas en mis ojos, y tuve que abrazar al hombre: "Gracias, Em."

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que Bella golpeé del Raven en la cabeza con su macana." Emmett se encaminó a las escaleras.

"Raven no vio mi cara." Emmett me dijo cuando llegamos a la parte superior de las escaleras, "Bella le atrapó mientras dormía. Al tipo no lo había visto nunca. Debe ser nuevo. Así que estamos limpios".

En ese momento, mientras me movía hacia la cocina para buscar mi ropa y las llaves de mi auto, Bella llegó corriendo, justo frente a mí, deteniéndose cuando me vio. Me quedé inmóvil, viendo reflejado en sus ojos muchas cosas: dolor, preocupación, ira, traición, amor, alivio...

Tomó las llaves de mi mano y miró a Emmett.

"Edward va conmigo. Tu puedes seguirnos en tu auto ¿ok?", Preguntó Bella a Emmett, ignorándome.

"Uh, sí.", Vaciló, mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, diciéndole en silencio que estaba bien mientras salimos de la cocina.

Emmett señaló mi coche a Bella y ella abrió el lado del conductor y entró al tiempo que me sentaba en el lado del pasajero.

Ella encendió el motor y miró detrás de ella, quitándose el sombrero de policía y arrojándolo al asiento trasero antes de que acelerara por el camino de cemento que la llevaría fuera de la propiedad hasta la carretera.

Cuando por fin tuve el valor de mirarla a la cara ella estaba llorando y acelerando al mismo tiempo.

"Bella, ¿quieres que conduzca yo?" Traté de preguntar, pero me cortó en la mitad de la frase.

"¡Estoy tan enojada contigo en este momento!", Gritó ella, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo diablos puedeS VERME DIRECTO a la cara y decirme UNA MALDITA MENTIRA SOBRE IR A PINTAR EL CLUB CUANDO sabIAS muy bien que tenías una cita para ser torturado TODO EL DIA POR ESA PERRA PSICOPATA!"

"Bueno, yo estaba-"

"¿Y luego tienes a tus supuestos amigos Y LAs MIas manteniendome ocupada comprando lencería sexy todo el día mientras tu estas siendo brutalizado?"

"¡Hey!, ¡ellos SON mis amigos, Emmett arriesgó su trasero para ayudarte a sacarme de allí !", Traté de dejar por lo menos ese punto en claro.

No la culpo por gritar y enojarse, pero no podía dejar que se dijera que Emmett y Jasper no eran verdaderos amigos.

Bella estaba llorando más y casi sugerí de nuevo el que me dejara conducir.

"es que no lo entiendo, Edward, Simplemente no lo entiendo", lloró y gritó al mismo tiempo, "¡me preocupo por ti, TE AMO Y QUIERO SALVARte PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLa! ¡TIENEs QUE querelo también! ¡Y no siento que lo quieras! ¡ en algún momento te has acostumbrado a esta vida! un día, vas a morir en un sótano IGUAL a ese ¿acaso no lo ves?"

Me recosté en el asiento, me dolían todas partes y respondí: "Te lo dije, Bella. ¡Las pocas horas ahí me hicieron ganar 50 mil dólares! Al menos que robe un banco, no hay otra forma para que obtenga esa cantidad de dinero tan rápido Tu no sabes - mi hija lo necesita".

"¡Lo sé!", Dijo, secándose el ojo derecho, y orilló el coche repentinamente al lado de la carretera, mirando directamente mi expresión asustada.

"¡Sé sobre el incendio y escuché tu mensaje en la grabadora. Y te estoy diciendo ahora, que las mentiras terminan aquí! ¡Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber, y vas a ser honesto conmigo sin importar nada, y harás lo que yo diga de ahora en adelante durante nuestro tiempo juntos! O, puedes bajarte ahora! ", gritó.

"Este es mi auto.", Casi sonreí, pero me aguanté.

Sólo Bella podía hacerme sonreír después del día que había pasado.

Se sorprendió por el comentario por un segundo y luego frunció el ceño más.

"¡No me importa de quien es el coche!", gritó, "¿Estás conmigo o estás fuera?"

No necesité mucho tiempo para decidir.

"Yo estoy **contigo**, Bella.", Dije con sinceridad, con honestidad, por completo.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y volteó al volante, volviendo a la carretera otra vez, a una velocidad más normal ahora.

Por fin, habló y su voz sonó débil y frágil.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?", Exclamó, "¿Quieres ir al hospital?"

"Estoy bien, Bella.", Odiaba verla llorar, "Sin hospital. Habría preguntas."

"¿Qué te ...", Bella comenzó a preguntar y luego comenzó a llorar.

"Por favor, no llores, Bella.", Sentía lágrimas en mis ojos, "Voy a estar bien. Sólo necesito un buen baño caliente..."

"Está bien.", Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de llorar.

"Y una noche en cama.", Añadí.

"Está bien.", Dijo.

"Ya mi Bella.", Añadí por último pero no menos importante.

Ella sollozó de nuevo y tuvimos que detenernos de nuevo para que pudiera abrazarla... y que ella me abrazara... con cuidado. Pobre Emmett detrás de nosotros, debe de pensar que estábamos locos o algo así.

Lloramos sin palabras por un rato y luego Bella comenzó a conducir de nuevo, queriendo llegar a casa para cuidar de mí.

Iba a ser una noche dura. Sabía que cuando Bella viera mi cuerpo se sentiría enferma, pero pensé que tal vez podría ocultarlo… No, no puedo ocultarme más Bella. No importa nada, le debo la verdad. La horrible y cruda verdad.

Quería decirle que lo siento, siento lastimarla de esta manera, que es exactamente por lo que no quería decirle a dónde iba esta mañana, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba pensando que podía protegerla de esto. Bella no es una niña y no es estúpida. Ella me ama - y eso es estúpido, pero no es su culpa. Estuve muy mal al mentirle. Nunca le haría eso otra vez.

Una vez que llegamos al departamento de Bella, Emmett nos dio todos sus remedios favoritos para tratar mis heridas y me preguntó si quería que se quedara.

"Estoy bien.", Me froté los ojos, "Estoy cansado, principalmente, y un poco adolorido. Voy a sanar".

"Bella, llámame, si me necesitas." Emmett la abrazó y ella le dio las gracias una vez más por ayudarla a rescatarme.

Incluso yo lo abrace una vez más antes de irse.

Cuando se fue, Bella se volvió y entró al baño, comenzando a preparar el baño. Lentamente la seguí y abrace a mis brazos alrededor de la camiseta de Emmett, aliviado de que cubriera la mayor parte de mi piel.

El vapor llenaba el baño cuando comenzó a llenar la bañera y Bella se secó los ojos, respirando profundamente y me miró con tanto amor y dolor en sus ojos que sentí lagrimas en los míos.

"Estoy aquí para ti, Edward.", Dijo, sin agarrarme y me alegré por ello.

"Lo sé, Bella.", Oí mi voz romperse.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie delante de mí, sin abrumarme, dándome mi espacio.

"Esto va a ser difícil para los dos.", Dijo abiertamente: "Pero vamos a superarlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Bella.", Me estremecí un poco.

"Está bien." Bella puso una mano en su estómago y luego la quitó, "¿Quieres que te ayude desvestirte?"

"Yo lo haré.", Dije en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

"Está bien." Bella cerró los ojos y derramó una lágrima, pero no se la enjuagó.

"¿Quieres que te deje solo?", Preguntó.

"No", me escuché responderle, " ya no quiero hacerte daño, pero... no quiero estar solo en este momento, tampoco."

"Está bien, Edward." Bella respingo de nuevo, "Quiero quedarme. Quiero cuidarte. Ya te dije, estoy contigo hasta el final. Lo dije en serio."

Y con toda emoción, respondí: "Lo sé."

Poco a poco, empecé a quitarme la camiseta de Emmett y vi sus ojos cuando levanté los brazos hacia arriba, quitándomela. En su favor, no hizo ninguna una cara ni gritó. Podía ver un montón de líneas rojas oscuras, moretones en su mayoría, y no muchos cortes, del látigo. Les tomaría un par de días a desvanecerse un poco, poco más de una semana para desaparecer por completo, de mi carne, por lo menos.

Pero eran marcas feas. Lo sabía.

Estas mismas marcas estaban, sin duda en mi espalda y mi trasero, al igual que en el interior de mis muslos mientras me quitaba con cuidado el enorme pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Bella sollozó un poco y se secó los ojos mientras me metía en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos y respingando un poco cuando me senté en el agua.

Luego sumergió un paño en el agua y con la delicadeza de un cirujano, comenzó a aplicar un presión cálida en las marcas de mi espalda, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo mientras cerraba mis ojos, lágrimas de alivio y emoción corrían lentamente a lo largo de los picos y los valles de mi cara mientras, una vez más, me mostraba cuan profundo y verdadero era su amor.

Cualquiera puede decir las palabras Te amo - pero Bella podía decirlo sin tener que abrir la boca. Me lo dijo toda la noche. Con la fuerza de 100 hombres se quedó conmigo toda la noche, bañándome, secando, untando los medicamentos de Emmett sobre mi piel mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Su dulce voz diciéndome que me amaba y que iba a estar bien se quedo conmigo en todo momento.

Ella estaba pasando por este infierno conmigo y no se quejó ni una vez.

Me vistió con la camisa de dormir que me regaló y unos pantalones largos de franela y me cubrió con las cobijas, yaciendo a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla como si fuera el último hombre en la tierra y tan preciado para ella.

Me arrulló con historias de aventuras en campamentos de verano de cuando era niña y me llevó a un lugar joven e inocente que tan desesperadamente necesitaba en ese momento. Escuché historias de primeros besos, paseos en canoa bajo la luna, y bromas contra los consejeros del campamento que eran malos.

Por fin mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en la oscuridad junto a ella y le dije: "Bella... yo sé que dije que ya no podíamos decirnos _Te amo_ el uno al otro, pero ¿está bien si me retracto?"

Sonaba como si ella estuviera sonriendo cuando ella respondió: "Si tu quieres, si es la verdad, sí."

"Quiero retractarme." Le dije sin ninguna duda.

"Está bien.", Dijo, "Está olvidado."

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Te amo".

"Gracias, Edward.", dijo suavemente: "Por ser honesto."

Hubo una pausa entre nosotros y fruncí la frente.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

Hice otra pausa de nuevo.

"¿Tu… aun…me amas?"

Soy tan insistente. Después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí esta noche, todavía tengo que escucharlo... todavía quiero oírlo.

"De ninguna manera.", Ella replicó: "Eres como una patada en el trasero."

Después hubo un silenció muy largo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"Por supuesto que te amo.", Dijo.

Sonreí y sentí que mi cuerpo se había curado como por arte de magia, justo en ese momento.

"Estúpido.", Agregó.

/

PERDONENE LA TARDANZA, MUCHO TRABAJO Y FUE UN CAPITULO DIFICIL DE TRADUCIR, PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODOS LOS MATICES DE ÉL.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Chapter 17 La Margarita con Suerte

Gracias a mi queria Mussilini por su ayuda para que este caií saliera rápido y bien n_n

Y gracias a todos por leer, disculpe la tardanza!

/

17 La Margarita con Suerte

Domingo, día 7

BPOV

Una pequeña parte de mi, pensó, cuando abrí mis ojos, que lo de anoche había sido un terrible sueño. Aun no puedo creer que me vestí como policía y entré a la casa de Raven. Es el primer acto heroico que he hecho. ¡Rescaté a Edward de las garras del mal! Era del tipo de cosas que siempre veía en una película y me digo a mí misma, que probablemente lo haría si fuera alguno de ellos. Pero en el fondo, realmente nunca estuve segura, si arriesgaría todo por alguien más.

Nunca tuve una aventura o algún problema en mi vida. Ni siquiera podía quejarme en un restaurante y en los dos últimos días, he agredido a dos mujeres diferentes. ¡Wow!. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Edward.

Sucedió... Lo hice. Charlie estaría muy orgulloso. O ¿lo estaría?

Estoy tan feliz de que Edward este aquí conmigo, en lugar de estar temblando desnudo en una jaula en el sótano de Raven. Estaría hecha un completo desastre en este momento, si no supiera donde está, ni lo que le estaba pasando.

Se le ve tan cálido y tranquilo ahora, que no pude evitar sonreír mientras estudiaba su rostro... ¿quién podría lastimar algo tan hermoso? Y ahí están de nuevo esos labios de patito.

Tengo que besarlos.

Me incliné un poco, y muy suavemente mi boca tocó la suya, me encanta la sensación de su piel suave como pétalos.

"Mmmmm...", su voz se teñía de placer.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero sus labios besaron al aire, pidiendo más.

Sonreí, y me incliné para besarlo más, pero sólo lo acaricie suavemente con mis labios.

Luego bese cada párpado, su frente... y la pequeña hendidura de su barbilla.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa satisfecha con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo.", Le dije con voz firme.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, mirándome avergonzado.

"Bueno, tienes que perdonarme.", Dijo claramente.

"¿Tengo que?"

"Puedo hacer que me perdones, Bella.", Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica y empezó a sentarse.

"No, no." Sonreí, empujándolo de regreso a la cama: "Hoy, tú eres mi prisionero, tienes que descansar y recuperarte todo el día, Todo esto es parte de mi fetiche: Me preocupé por ti-. "

"Pero, Bella, está muy agradable afuera...", sonaba como un niño, "¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo? Podríamos ir a otra librería... o tal vez un supermercado... limpieza en el pasillo 9..."

Sus dedos estaban tratando de abrirse camino bajo la blusa de mi pijama, pero me alejé.

"Edward, quieto.", Sonreía ante su actitud juguetona y Salí de la cama: "Voy a hacerte el desayuno y vas a ser bueno y a quedarte en la cama hoy. Y punto."

Gruñó e hizo un puchero cuando me fui a la cocina y comencé a hacerle un maravilloso desayuno. Moví la televisión al dormitorio y dejé que Edward viera sus queridas caricaturas mientras yo trabajaba. De vez en cuando, le oía reír y me sorprendió de nuevo la rapidez con Edward se recuperaba de estas cosas.

La terapia puede esperar hasta mañana. Necesita un buen descanso, un día y una noche para relajarse y sanar. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de interpretar el papel de amante sexual atento. ¿Es real o está tratando de evitar lo que pasó anoche? ¿Dónde está su ira? ¿Dónde está el miedo?

Tengo siete días para encontrar una salida para él. No voy a dejar que regrese a ese lugar.

Cuando nos sentamos juntos en la cama, comiendo y viendo la televisión, el teléfono de Edward sonó a su lado en la mesita de noche.

Rápidamente lo tomó y lo revisó, mirándome, levantó un dedo y dijo: "No digas una palabra."

Él lo abrió y le dijo: "¿Sí, Victoria?"

Después de una pausa, dijo: "Sí, lo sé."

Su boca se convirtió era una línea tensa, escuchó y luego dijo: "Lo siento".

Increíble. ¿Le está pidiendo perdón a ella? ¿Después de que lo dejó allí con esa loca toda la noche? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer esta semana con él.

"Sí. Estaré allí.", Dijo, mirándome a la cara.

Hizo una mueca y luego cerró su teléfono, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

"¿Lo sabe?", Le pregunté, sin poder respirar aún.

"No, al menos no por lo que me dijo.", Edward dijo, "Estaba enojada por que no la llamé después de haber dejado la casa de Raven".

"Tal vez nadie los encontró todavía.", Me preguntaba.

"No, Raven vive en una mansión. Hay criadas, jardineros, sirvientes. Estoy seguro de que ya los liberaron." Edward miró pensativo, "Tal vez Raven no quiere que me meta en problemas."

"¿Qué fue eso de "estaré allí"?, Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía.

Él me miró y se tensó un poco "Me dijo que me asegurará de estar en mi cuarto el lunes al amanecer."

La odio.

"¿Crees que en verdad sí sabe y no dijo nada?", Me sentía paranoica. No quería que lastimaran más Edward por algo que estúpidamente había hecho yo.

"No", Edward tomó un sorbo de su jugo, "Si realmente supiera, estaría aquí para llevarme a casa ella misma. Creo que estamos a salvo, Bella. Por favor, no te preocupes."

"Edward, esa no es tu casa.", Le dije claramente, mis ojos eran serios mientras lo miraba, "Estás en casa ahora".

Él me sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar y no hubo palabras. Sus ojos brillaron con rastros de lágrimas y me besó, acunando mi cara entre sus manos.

"Te amo, Bella.", Susurró, como si tuviera miedo a dejar que alguien lo escuchara.

Así que traté de no preocuparme, pero aun así, lo hice. Aun así, pasamos un día muy agradable, viendo maratones de películas y acostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y besándonos como adolescentes durante los comerciales.

Dejé que Edward comiera comida chatarra y eso pareció ser como un premio para él. Otra revelación: A Edward le encantan los Doritos, estilo Cool Ranch.

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo en este juego de "Me preocupo por ti"?, Me preguntó más tarde, acariciaba mi nariz con la suya, acostado sobre su costado, con los brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

"Bastante bien hasta ahora.", Bese la punta de su nariz: "No has tratado de escapar ni una sola vez."

"Eres una cárcel muy agradable, Bella.", Sonrió, "Me gusta hacer tiempo aquí."

Abrió su boca y la atrajo a la mía hacía ella en cuestión de segundos, lo estaba besando con una lujuria intensa y el correspondió con intensidad.

¿Cómo es que siempre me hace esto? Planeé mantener todo inocente y descansar el día de hoy. Y ahora estoy en celo.

Gemí cuando su mano se deslizó dentro de los pantalones de mi pijama y lo deslizó hasta abajo de mis muslos, sus dedos enterrándose en mi nalga izquierda. Antes de que me diera cuenta, su cabeza había desaparecido bajo las sábanas, y entonces sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua y su boca jugando en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Llamaron a la puerta y gemía, estuve a punto de salir por debajo de las sábanas, cuando sentí sus dientes en mi cadera y su voz contenida, "No te atrevas".

Me reí y di un respingo y forcejeé para soltarme diciendo: "Hay alguien en la puerta."

"Se irá.", Y luego su gruesa y caliente lengua subió hasta mi ombligo. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso se siente tan jodidamente bien!

"Edward." Lo sentí mover mi cuerpo y empujarme de espaldas, sujetando mis muñecas a los lados, su nariz subiendo mi blusa hacía arriba, su boca mordisqueando y lamiendo mis costillas.

"Bella..." La voz de un hombre sonó desde afuera de la puerta y alcé la cabeza de golpe, y Edward dejo de besar y morder bajo la manta.

"¿Quién es?", Preguntó Edward.

"No estoy segura.", Frunció el ceño, levantándome de la cama mientras me movía hacia la puerta, poner la cadena a través de la cerradura y abriendo un poco la puerta, ocultando mi cuerpo detrás de ella.

"James, quiero decir, Dr. Collier, Hola.", Sonríe viéndolo ahí parado con dos cafés de Starbucks en sus manos.

"Buenas tardes, Bella.", Sonrió, "Estaba de camino hacia el MOMA y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo."

MOMA es sinónimo de Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Esta es la primera vez. Nunca antes había venido aquí antes. ¿De que se trata esto?

"Oh, gracias, pero, no.", Le dije: "No me siento muy bien. Creo que pasare el día de en cama".

"Oh, ya veo.", Los ojos de James se enfocaron detrás de mí.

Me volví y vi a Edward allí, con los brazos cruzados, dándole a James una mirada que podría congelar agua.

Volteé de nuevo a la puerta y sentí enrojecer mis mejillas.

"Lo siento, Bella.", James asintió y miró a Edward de nuevo y se volteó para irse, "Nos vemos en la escuela."

"Ok, adiós.", Dije, cerrando la puerta, dándome la vuelta, "¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que hoy te quedarás en la cama".

"Así que ese es James.", Levantó una ceja, "No es tan horrible."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", medio sonreí, "¿Estás celoso?" "Sólo dejó que los otros lobos sepan que estoy aquí, eso es todo, mi pequeña ovejita Bella. Todos los hombres son depredadores, en busca de presas. Y James puede seguir buscando.", Sonrió, echándome sobre su hombro y llevándome de vuelta a la cama.

Emmett se reportó más tarde, llamando a Edward a su celular mientras almorzábamos en la cama. (Edward comentó que tendría que ejercitarse dos horas en lugar de una mañana, por toda la fantástica comida chatarra.)

Después de que Edward colgó el teléfono, me dijo que Jasper se había quedado en _Fuego_ anoche después de que Emmet se fue y lo cubrió, diciéndole a Victoria que un cliente lo había solicitado en una habitación privada. Emmett dijo que todo parecía estar tranquilo con Victoria, y que si ocurre algo sospechoso, nos llamaría de inmediato.

Revisé las marcas de Edward, de la frente y su espalda, y le puse más ungüentos a cada uno y después besando cuidadosamente cada una ellas. Me di cuenta de que Edward estuvo muy silencioso durante esto y después de mucho tiempo, habló.

"Nunca nadie había cuidado así de mí.", Dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo de las mantas.

"Bueno, has sido descuidado.", Le dije, robándole una de sus más brillantes líneas, "Pero estoy aquí ahora."

Llegó las 3 de la tarde y Edward tomó su celular.

"Es el momento para hacer mi llamada.", Dijo, mirando fijamente el teléfono en su mano, de nuevo, más taciturno de lo normal.

"Voy a dar un paseo o algo así." Agarré mis jeans, "Pero tu quédate en la cama."

Me levanté hacia el baño para cambiarme y revisar mi pelo en el espejo, pero Edward dijo: "Espera."

"¿Qué pasa?", Me di la vuelta, ver sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sostenía el teléfono con ambas manos, "¿Estás bien?"

Pensé que tal vez algo le dolía o estaba sangrando.

"Estoy bien, Bella.", Abrió los ojos y me miró.

Lo mire, estaba confundida y espere a escuchar lo que diría.

"¿Te..." me miró a los ojos "gustaría quedarte? No tienes que irte."

¿Quería que me quedara, mientras hacía su llamada telefónica? ¿En serio? Este es un gran paso. Ciertamente, no hablaría con quien él estuviera llamando, pero que me pidiera que me quedara y escuchar... demostraba mucha confianza. Después de lo anoche, pensé que su capacidad de confiar se quebraría y no dejaría caer sus defensas conmigo otra vez. Estaba tan contenta de estar equivocada. Estuve a punto de llorar.

"Me gustaría, si tu quieres.", Me acerqué poco a poco a la cama.

"Te quiero, Bella.", Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y dio unas palmaditas a su lado de la cama, ofreciéndome sentarme junto a él.

Apagué el televisor y me senté, Edward comenzó desplazarse por la lista de sus números.

"Así que...", tomé aire: "¿A quien vamos a llamar?"

"A mi hija", Informó con una voz suave, como si estuviera diciendo una oración, y agregó: "Kaitlyn... Katie".

/

"Edward -. Sesión seis", decía más tarde esa noche después de cenar. Una vez más, Edward había pedido una sesión, y quería probar sin la venda de los ojos o las bufandas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Me alegré por eso, porque después de verlo en la jaula de Raven, no creo que yo hubiera podido atarlo.

"Hola Edward". Le sonreí, lo admiraba mucho. Estaba siendo tan valiente y me había gustado escuchar antes la voz de la pequeña Katie, en el teléfono.

Ella habló sobre su día, el cual lo paso en un carnaval de la ciudad. Había subido al pony dos veces, había comido un montón de algodón de azúcar, y acarició un conejo. Lo único que me dolió escuchar, y sé que a Edward también, a pesar de que actuó acostumbrado a ello, fue cuando su vocecita preguntó cuándo iba a ir a casa.

"Pronto, mi amor.", Había dicho y yo le sonreí, pero por dentro, quería gritar.

Pero por lo menos una cosa buena salió de escuchar la llamada. Ahora tenía una voz muy dulce en mi cabeza, que quería a su papá de regreso, que me haría buscar con más ahínco una salida para Edward.

"Hola Dra. Bella.", Respondió sonriéndome, mientras yo estaba en mi pijama, sentada en mi silla, tratando de actuar como toda una profesional.

"Quiero decir algo antes de que sigamos, ¿esta bien?" Hablé con suavidad, a lo que Edward asintió.

"Pasaste por una terrible experiencia ayer.", Dije, "Lo que te hicieron fue algo malvado, brutal y salvaje. Y hoy estás sonriendo. Esta mañana, te oí reírte con las caricaturas".

Hice una pausa y se encogió de hombros: "Fue de algo gracioso."

"Lo que estoy diciendo es...", señale: "Parece que te recuperas muy rápidamente de estas cosas. ¿Lo bloqueas todo o sólo lo olvidas?"

"Tengo que olvidarlo.", Movió su dedo hacia arriba y abajo el borde del cojín del sofá en el que estaba sentado, "Es parte del trabajo. No tengo tiempo para llorar sobre las cosas y nunca se me permitiría pasar en cama todo el día, después de un día con alguien como Raven."

"Quiero que digas algunas cosas en voz alta.", Le dije, "¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien.", No parecía preocupado por esto.

"Yo soy alguien.", Le dije, enfocando mi mirada en la suya.

Bajó la mirada por un segundo y añadí: "Y mírame cuando lo digas. Y dilo en serio."

"Yo soy alguien.", Dijo, no sonaba muy seguro cuando sus ojos me sostuvieron la mirada a medias.

"Una vez más". Lo presioné más con mi voz.

"Yo soy... alguien.", Repitió, sonando menos seguro que la primera vez.

"Yo importo.", Dije, deseando que lo repitiera después de mi.

Edward suspiró y me miró con dolor en los ojos.

"Bella, esto es estúpido.", Murmuró, de nuevo batallando en su interior, evitando mis ojos.

"¿Qué es estúpido, Edward?"

"Hacer que repita estas cosas que no son ciertas, no me hará creerlas.", Confesó, "Soy un maldito esclavo, no importo en absoluto. No soy nadie".

Aquí estábamos, de regreso al primer escalón. Seguimos estrellándonos contra este muro. Quiero que desaparezca. Tenemos que atravesarlo. Edward no puede salvarse si de verdad siente que es un esclavo y que no vale nada.

"Eres el padre de Katie, ¿no?", Le pregunté y observe su fuego en sus ojos y me miraba fijamente.

Ahí esta la ira. Este es el momento en que no quería que sucediera aún, pero quizá tiene que pasar para borrarle esa amable sonrisa del rostro. Tal vez es bueno que esté sucediendo ahora, sin darle mucho tiempo para recuperarse de lo de Raven y pretender que nada paso.

"Bueno, ya no soy eso tampoco." Dijo casi con desprecio, "Ben es el padre de Katie ahora."

"Bueno, probablemente eso es lo mejor, ya que no tienes autoestima, ¿cómo podrías enseñarle a ella?", Empecé a encender esa llama en su interior.

Él comenzó a hablar y entrecerró los ojos diciendo: "No creo…"

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes enseñarle a ser fuerte y a defenderse de los depredadores que hay en el mundo cuando sólo sonríes, te acuestas y dejas que se alimenten de ti, que chupen tus huesos?", Le pregunté, ocultando mis sentimientos por él y odiándome por ello. Tenía que actuar como la Dra. Bella, me gustará o no.

"Te lo dije, yo..." Ahora fruncía toda su expresión, no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué pasa si un día Raven o Victoria atrapan a Katie?", le pregunte, "¿entonces te arrodillas y dirás: Sí, Victoria?"

"¡CÁLLATE BELLA!", Se puso de pie y rugió, las lágrimas y la rabia ardían en sus ojos.

"¡Ahora! ¡Dilo!", Me levanté y le sujeté los brazos, casi temblando.

"YO IMPORTO", gritó, temblando un poco, "SOY alguien..."

"¡Bien! Quédate conmigo, Edward.", Agarré una bufanda y rápidamente lo puse alrededor de sus ojos, atándola detrás de su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y le di una ligera bofetada en la mejilla, diciendo: "¡perra inútil!"

"¿Qué dices Edward?", Le di otra bofetada, "Vamos, soy Victoria... aquí frente de ti. Háblame."

Lo abofetee de nuevo y se encogió.

"No...", estremeció todo el cuerpo, "No, Bella."

"No soy Bella. ¿Y dónde se fue toda rabia tan rápido?", le pregunte: "Puedes dejarla salir, Edward, no tengas miedo. Está bien. ¡Soy Victoria y quiero que respondas! ¡AHORA!. "

"Basta.", Su voz era tranquila otra vez y yo estaba enojada. Quería que su ira saliera.

"Imagina que Katie puede escucharte ahora.", Sujeté su cara cuando la giró a la izquierda, "Usa eso en tu mente cada vez que alguien te está lastimando. Vete a ti mismo como el padre de Katie, no como un esclavo. Soy Victoria. Quiero que me digas lo que estás sintiendo. Suelta tu ira. Te está matando. "

Lo abofetee de nuevo y me burle como si fuera Victoria, "Es hora de coge conmigo, zorra".

"¡Basta!", Torció su boca y su voz era más fuerte.

"Yo no recibo órdenes de ti, pequeña puta, dije ¡COGEMÉ!" Grité y le di una bofetada más fuerte.

En ese momento, dejó escapar un gruñido profundo y resonó una voz de león que nunca le escuché utilizar antes, "¡QUITAME TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!"

Ooooh. ¡SÍ!

"Bien... bien, Edward... shhhh...", le dije, tomando sus manos y besándolas mientras temblaban en las mías: "Siéntate aquí... cuidado... no pasa nada... shhhh..."

Lo ayudé a sentarse en el sofá y estaba a punto de quitarle la venda de los ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

"Te odio.", Dijo con despreció desde un lugar oscuro y antiguo en su interior, "Odio tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu voz, e incluso tu olor... TE ODIO VICTORIA. Te odio..."

El veneno en su voz era claro y supe que nunca había dicho estas palabras antes. Me sentí aliviada al escuchar su voz decirlo. Es un gran paso hacía adelante. Estoy sorprendida por cuan abierto está a tratar durante mis sesiones. En sólo unos días, hemos llegado tan lejos. Creo que en el fondo que siempre ha querido ayuda, pero nunca lo admitió... hasta ahora.

"Te amo... Te amo..." le susurre mientras lo abrazaba y lo mecía. Sentí sus manos deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura y sujetándose de mi espalda, estrechándome.

"Bien, Edward... muy bien.", Le susurre, cerrando los ojos.

/

EPOV

Lunes, Día 8

Dormí como un bebé anoche. Creo que Bella me hechizó o algo. La sesión de anoche fue simplemente genial. Todavía no puedo creer que funcionara, pero por unos segundos, sentí realmente que Victoria estaba frente a mí, abofeteándome, como le encanta. ¿Cómo lo supo Bella? No puede ser solo que lo adivinara.

Incluso aun siento como si realmente le hubiera gritado a Victoria anoche. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho de verdad, estaría en una jaula en este momento, con la espalda sangrando.

Estaba vestido y listo, me sentía grandioso esta mañana después de descanso de ayer. Le dije a Bella que hoy íbamos a divertirnos, lejos de la terapia, de _Fuego_, de Victoria y de la escuela.

Hoy sólo quería ser Edward y llevar a Bella a una larga cita en la ciudad. Tengo una semana libre y no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de ella. Quiero salir con mi chica.

Vestido solo con unos jeans y una sudadera gris con el cuello y las mangas dobladas, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero para asegurarme de que mis cicatrices en mis brazos no se veían y que estaban bien ocultas.

Bella salió por fin, con un par de pantaloncillos cortos de algodón rojo y una linda camiseta blanca. ¡Dios, se ve sexy hasta en ropa casual!

Con una mirada lasciva y un profundo gruñido le hice saber que aprobaba su aspecto y, por fin, salimos a la brisa y el sol, íbamos en mi coche con todas las ventanas abiertas, escuchando mi música y sintiéndome tan bien que deseaba gritar.

Bella se quejó al principio de que su pelo se despeinaba, pero luego se relajó y lo dejar volar alrededor de su cara... y era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Mentalmente tomé una foto y la guardé en mi corazón para después, para cuando necesitara ver algo puro y mágico y verdadero. La coloque con el resto de las fotos mentales que tenía de mi hija y de Tanya. Encajaba perfectamente ahí.

Fuimos a Central Park y caminamos durante horas, hablando de cosas divertidas y cotidianas, nada muy pesado. Me gustó. Me sentía normal. Comimos hotdogs, palomitas de maíz y helado, sentados en el césped disfrutando de la calidez y la paz a nuestro alrededor, a la sombra de un enorme roble.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor sobre la hierba, Bella?", Le pregunté, sus ojos no la dejaban evitar mi mirada, mis dedos acariciaban sus muslos, en la fresca y húmeda hierba de color verde que estaba junto a mí.

"Creo que te dije que solo lo había hecho una sola vez.", Se ruborizó un poco, sonriéndome "Y que fue en el asiento trasero de un auto."

"Entonces, no.", respondí.

"No", ella se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos.

"Ven aquí, Bella.", Le sonreí, preguntándome si lo haría.

"Cada vez que dices _ven aquí_ me follas.", Replicó ella.

"¿Te estas quejando?", Dije casi riendo.

"No."

"Entonces ve aquí.", Le dije una vez más.

Se arrastró hacia donde estaba sentado sobre la hierba y se quedó sobre sus rodillas, besando mis labios mientras mis manos acariciaban cada lado de su cara. La besé como si hubieran pasado años desde que había probado algo tan suave y delicioso. Es lo que sentía.

La tome en brazos y nos gire para recostarla sobre su espalda, estaba acostado su lado y una de mis piernas envolvía las suyas, manteniéndola quieta ahí.

Su pelo negro se veía tan hermoso disperso en el suelo esmeralda debajo de ella. Y su piel de marfil... maldita sea.

Tomé su mano en la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y ella me sonrió, preguntándose qué tenía en mente.

Sin mediar palabra, besé su mano y luego lo coloque por encima de su cabeza, dejándola sobre la hierba mientras mis dedos subían lentamente su camiseta, exponiendo su abdomen y, por último, su sostén blanco. Ella se tensó un poco y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo si había alguien alrededor o estaba mirando.

"Shhh, shhh… Bella Swan..." La tomé de la barbilla y volví su rostro hacía mí, "Nada de eso. Mantén tus ojos en mí. Nadie está mirando. No hay nadie alrededor. ¿Y qué si lo hubiera? Relájate... disfruta".

Moví mis dedos sobre su mentón como si fuera de frágil cristal, moviéndolos muy lentamente por su cuello... su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo y aflojó sus dedos... y subió el otro brazo sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, dentro y fuera mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro con la mano derecha.

"Así es... solo siénteme.", Instruí en un susurro, "Siente el aire en tu cuerpo... besando tu piel al igual que yo..."

Aun moviéndome muy lento, moví su camiseta hacía arriba, removiéndolo de su pecho y sobre su cara, la dejé caer alrededor de sus muñecas, mientras sus ojos se abrían, mirando directamente los míos... sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa nerviosa... pero excitada.

"Siente la hierba húmeda en tu espalda...", sonreí, adorando su expresión. "Es tan natural... tan fría y húmeda... no está mal... no hay nada malo para nosotros..."

Desabroche el gancho delantero de su sostén, tomando mi delicioso tiempo para abrirlo y escuché a su pequeña voz dar un gemido, su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

"Está bien...", le aseguré, moviendo los dedos sobre su pecho derecho... luego al de la izquierda ... con tanto cuidado como si fuera a reventarse como una burbuja ... Quería que mis dedos se sintieran tan delicados como la brisa.

Moví los tirantes de su sostén de sus hombros y lo puse a mi lado en el suelo.

"Sólo quédate aquí... nota lo bien que se siente...", susurre mientras otra agradable brisa danzaba a nuestro alrededor, disfrutando del espectáculo, "Eres tan hermosa... perteneces aquí... con todas las otras cosas bellas y eternas... el aire... la tierra... el agua... el sol... "

Aún no la besaba ni la tocaba demasiado, estaba adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo... cada poro... cada curva... estaba tomando fotos mentales otra vez... sus pechos blancos, y perfectos... despertando bajo mis dedos, su pezones endureciendo al momento de tocarlos... moviéndome en pequeños círculos dolorosamente lento alrededor de ellos.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, obedeciendo mis instrucciones, y le sonreí con orgullo. Es una buena estudiante.

"Siente el sol besando tu piel...", me acerqué cautelosamente y besé la tibia piel entre sus pechos, la oí gemir de nuevo, respirando profundamente.

Moví mis dedos por su torso, y mis dos manos deslizaron suavemente sus pantaloncillos hacia abajo. Esperaba que se tensara y protestara... pero no lo hizo.

Removí su pantis también, y sus ojos se aferraron a los míos, sus dedos se curvaron un poco por encima de su cabeza y luego se relajó una vez más. Sabía que era mucho para ella, permitirme desnudarla así afuera, pero no podía ver una lucha interna en ella. Esta confiando en mi... por completo.

"Uhhh...", Jadeo mientras yo exponía su trasero a la tierra debajo, dejando que el brillo del sol brillara sobre los pequeños bucles de pelo marrón entre sus piernas, mientras ponía las prendas bajo su cabeza, dejando que les sirvieran como una especie de almohada .

"Muy bien, Bella...", dije en voz baja, removiendo sus zapatillas deportivas con cuidado... y luego cada calceta de sus tobillos, "Descansa... disfruta... algunas personas nunca llegan a sentir lo maravilloso que es... estas demasiado viva… para no sentir esto".

Acariciaba sus piernas extendidas que yacían a mi lado. No las separe... quería que estuviera justo así, aquí conmigo... disfrutando de los sentimientos y las sensaciones dentro de ella... incliné la cabeza, sonriendo mientras la veía cerrar los ojos... no hay signos de tensión en su rostro... asombrosa.

"Te amo tanto...", le susurró: "Tú eres demasiado hermosa para ser real. Pareces una diosa... la diosa de la hierba..."

Sonreí por mi comentario y ella dejó escapar una risita. Arrancó una margarita que estaba cerca para comenzar con la adoración de mi Diosa.

Toque con los pétalos su frente, que formaba una V sobre la piel, me movía tan lento como una tortuga. Ella sonrió y yo también, luego avancé por su nariz, girando la margarita un poco a medida que avanzaba, haciéndole cosquillas en la punta, y riéndome entre dientes mientras arrugaba su nariz en respuesta.

A continuación, dejé que los pétalos besaran sus labios, moviéndola a lo largo de sus bordes. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, abrió los ojos y me miró de nuevo.

¡Dios mío, qué imagen era esa! CLICK. Mía para siempre. Y sólo mía.

La moví hacia abajo, dejó que acariciara su barbilla, moviéndola en suaves círculos, dejando que cada pétalo la tocará.

"¿Sientes el cosquilleo de hierba en los dedos de los pies?", Le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

"Bien.", La admiré de nuevo, moviendo la margarita por debajo de su barbilla, luego por su delgado cuello... Por el centro de su pecho...

Sin mediar palabra, viré la flor lentamente sobre su pezón, dejando que cada uno girara, dándole un tierno beso. Dejó escapar pequeños gemidos y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, cada vez con más fuego que antes. Pero me tomé una eternidad para asegurarme de que la flor explorara cada centímetro de Bella. Estoy seguro de que las margaritas soñaban con tocar algo tan único y exquisito como ella. Esta era la margarita con suerte.

"Edward...", susurró, abriendo los ojos.

Ella no tenía que hablar para decir lo que quería. Esperaba que no se desanimara por mis cicatrices cuando removí mi camisa, pero me sonrió como si yo fuera el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera agasajado sus ojos.

Ella siempre me hacía sentir de esa manera. Realmente lo extrañaré cuando se haya ido.

Me puse de pie y sin mirar a su alrededor, bajo la cremallera y me quite los jeans y la ropa interior, me arrodillé abajo sobre la cama de hierba alta, uniéndome a ella.

"Edward, Te amo... Te amo tanto...", ella tomó mi cara entre las manos y me dio un intenso y asfixiante beso, uno que nunca olvidaría. Me han besado muchas maneras diferentes... pero nunca de esta manera.

Traté de seguir el ritmo de sus labios, pero ella era mucho más apasionada que yo y gemí por las dulces quemaduras que su dulce boca caliente había hecho en mí.

"Lo siento.", Jadeó, besándome entre palabras, "¿Duele?, ¿Demasiado rudo?"

"No, Bella, nunca..." Me dio un beso mientras yo trataba de hablar, "Nunca me haces daño... sujétame tan fuerte como quieras, me encanta tu tacto... por favor..."

Con esto, hundió sus uñas en mi espalda y me jaló sobre ella... mis piernas instintivamente se enredaron con las de ella, y toqué el suelo con ambas manos, porque no quería poner todo mi peso sobre su pequeña forma.

Me encantaban sus uñas en mi espalda y las leves punzadas de dolor cuando se hundieron en mis cicatrices... era como si ella les estuviera limpiando con sus propias marcas, borrándolas con sus dedos.

"Sí... Bella... siiii... oh Dios...", mi voz jadeaba mientras me besaba más intensamente.

"Te quiero ahora...", jadeó entre beso y beso, "¡Ahora!"

¡Mi gatita es una tigresa!

"Sí, Bella.", Sonreí, esperando que no se enojara de que estuviera hablándole como un esclavo de nuevo.

Soy su esclavo... para siempre... y no tiene nada que ver con sus veinte mil dólares. Ya ni siquiera Victoria es mi dueña... en realidad no... es Bella... siempre será ella... aunque no pueda estar con ella.

Sí, gracias a Dios traje condones. Siempre tengo condones, siendo yo. Me puse uno en dos segundos.

Estaba dentro de ella y mi boca nunca se separó de la suya... mi lengua dejaba que ella dominara, probando, lamiendo salvaje y húmeda a lo largo del borde mientras me movía muy lentamente... adentro...fuera... dentroooo… fueraaaaa…...

De alguna manera, esto era aún más salvaje e intenso que penetrarla salvajemente, me encantaba hacer eso... pero esto parecía, aquí, en el centro de todo esto, más apropiado... correcto... natural y bueno… puro.

"Bella...", jadeaba mientras le hacía el amor, sintiendo La hierba al viento, cosquilleando mi trasero, "Bella... tan bueno... tan..." Y su boca me tomó de nuevo, silenciándome.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras luchaba por mantenerme, moviéndome lentamente dentro de ella, no queriendo dañar esta burbuja perfecta en la que estábamos sumergidos… qué mundo es este... Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso antes... y ¿por me permitirían estar aquí?

Abrí la boca y la sentí sujetar mi labio inferior mientras jadeaba más fuerte y comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido... La provocaba con mi lengua, lamiendo su boca y alejándome un poco cuando trataba de besarme de nuevo. Nos reímos mientras los hacíamos y eso era nuevo para mí también.

Incluso diez policías podrían venir hacía nosotros este momento y no me detendría. Podrían espera... o dispárame en el trasero... pero no iba a parar hasta que estuviera listo... por una maldita vez.

"Edward...", finalmente gimió, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda, "Házmelo... por favor... más fuerte..."

Todo el mundo un paso atrás. Edward va a follar duro ahora.

Sin restricciones, al instante empuje mi miembro dentro de ella, subiendo su pierna izquierda un poco, doblando su rodilla, sujetándola allí, hundiéndome más profundo y seguí empujando mientras ella gritaba. Sus ojos me decían que siguiera adelante y así lo hice, mordiéndome el labio inferior, provocándome un poco de dolor mientras salía por completo de ella para luego volver a hundirme hasta el fondo en un instante.

La brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor mientras yo aullaba, dejando que los gritos de Bella se mezclaran con los míos, mientras nos empalábamos como animales salvajes, gruñendo y olvidando como articular palabras.

Los dos terminamos sudando y temblando, y Bella dejó escapar un grito que hizo que los pájaros salieran volando del árbol junto a nosotros, mientras se corría con fuerza.

Momentos más tarde, me dejé caer sobre mi espalda a su lado y miraba las nubes y el brillante cielo azul preguntándome cuál era mi nombre, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Mi corazón revoloteaba en mi pecho.

"Ay Dios mío...", Bella encontró la forma de poder hablar antes que yo.

"Creo que mataste mi útero." Jadeó "Sé que dije "más fuerte"... pero... ¡Dios! ... creo que casi me dejas sangrando..."

La oí tratar de reír y sonreí, mirándola, jadeando la respuesta.

"Supongo que no viste la etiqueta de advertencia en mi trasero.", Le dije bromeando: "Algunos juguetes son muy peligrosos, sabes..."

Ella hizo una mueca y dijo: "Si no estuviera tan cansada... te diría que realmente odio esa afirmación..."

"Si yo no estuviera tan cansado... me importaría...", abrí los ojos y luego los cerré.

"¡Temo que cuando me levante, la huella de mi trasero estará en el suelo!", Se río entre dientes.

"¿Te estás quejando otra vez?", Le pregunté, cerniéndome sobre ella, la mitad de mi cuerpo cubriendo el suyo.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Bien.", Levanté una ceja, "Porque aquí no hay departamento de quejas".

"¿Hay un departamento de besos?", Preguntó.

"Tal vez.", Le sonreí, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita?"

"Estoy buscando un gran beso húmedo y jugoso.", Ella me sonrió inocentemente, "¿Qué tienes?"

"Bueno, tengo varias cosas...", le señale: "En primer lugar, está éste..."

Abrí mi boca y le di un muy húmedo y suave beso, nada de lengua... seguido de unos cuantos besos pequeños alrededor de su boca.

"Mmmm.", Sonrió después de que terminó el beso y mi nariz aun acariciaba la de ella: "Me gusta este... pero ¿qué más tienes?"

"Oh, usted quiere ver toda la mercancía, ¿verdad?", Le sonrió misteriosamente "Eres de esos clientes que tardan horas, ¿no?"

"Sí.", confesó y me reí un poco.

"Bien, porque me encanta complacer a mis clientes...", dije y odié haberlo dicho tan pronto como salió de mi boca.

"Oh Dios... Bella...", me sentía enfermo, "No fue mi intención... Sólo estaba jugando... No quise llamarte cliente."

Y una vez más, ella me entendió y tranquilizó.

"Lo sé, Edward.", Me tomó de la cara, "Está bien, estamos jugando. Pero sé que sólo soy un cliente. Está bien."

Frunció el ceño y le dije: "No, no está bien. No eres un cliente para mí, tú eres...", Hice una pausa, sentándome sobre la hierba con el trasero al desnudo y añadiendo con sinceridad," todo".

"Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que siento cuando te llamas a sí mismo un juguete o un esclavo.", Señaló, hábilmente enseñándome algo sin que lo viera venir.

"Touché", Sonreí.

"Ahora...", ella me jaló de regreso a sus labios una vez más, "Muéstrame todos esos besos que tienes guardados. No tengo todo el día."

"Sí, señora.", Sonreía inclinándome y demostrándole mi salvaje beso al estilo "_estoy tratando de sofocarte_".

/

No fue sino hasta que anocheció que nos acercamos a la casa de Bella, pero nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que no quería que terminara nunca. Caminamos por ahí, sin ningún rumbo, sólo hablando, aprendiendo uno sobre el otro, comiendo ice pops del carrito de helados.

Mi vida nunca sería mejor que ahora y estaba consciente de ello. Solo desearía que Katie estuviera aquí con nosotros. Eso sería lo único que podría hacerlo perfecto.

Veíamos los aparadores y le compre a Bella una gafas de sol en las que se veía ardiente como el infierno, y ella me compró un anillo de amistad. Costó cinco dólares y no pretende ser un verdadero regalo, pero para mí no tenía precio. Me lo puse en mi dedo meñique y sabía que cuando llegará a casa iría a la pared que guardaba mis secretos.

Un esclavo no tiene posesiones. Tengo ropa y joyas, pero son para los shows, o para no avergonzar a Victoria cuando salimos. Cosas como este anillo de la amistad y mi galleta de la fortuna de la semana pasada, cosas que no había posibilidad de conservar.

Recuerdos de amor y regalos de mis clientes, así como los regalos de mis amigas estaban prohibidos. Así que, tengo una pared secreta en mi habitación, donde un par de ladrillos se pueden quitar y donde tengo algunas cosas importantes ahí. Cosas que Victoria no puede robarme. Fotos de Katie y Tanya, un anillo que mi padre me dio en mi graduación, cuando tenía 17 años, mi anillo de boda, y ahora éste, junto con mi galleta de la fortuna. Estas son mis más preciadas posesiones. Y siempre las conservaré, de alguna manera. Espero.

Ninguno de nosotros quería entrar y nos quedamos en las escaleras del edificio de Bella, ella sentada en la escalera inferior delante de mí, rodeada de mis largas piernas envolviéndolas a su alrededor, protegiéndola... posesivamente. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, cuando Bella apretó mis piernas a ella cuando comenzó a hacer frío y empezó a temblar por lo que sugerí que fuéramos adentro.

"Todavía no puedo creer que no nos hayan pescado haciendo el amor afuera hoy.", Comentó Bella mientras subíamos las escaleras hacía su apartamento.

"He descubierto que a la gente no le importa lo que otros hacen.", Le dije: "Todo el mundo tiene tanto miedo en estos días incluso de hacer contacto visual con los extraños. Incluso si alguien nos vio... ¿a quién le importa? Nos habría arruinado lo magnifico que me la estaba pasando... ¿y a ti? "

"No", Sonrió, mi adorada alumna: "Hasta podría haberle enseñado algo."

Me reí cuando abrió la puerta, entrando.

"¿Qué he hecho con aquella dulce chica del cuaderno que conocí en el club?", La seguí.

"Me liberaste, me salvaste...", ella respondió: "¿Me permitiste sentir que estaba VIVA... por fin?"

"Mmmm..." La tomé en mis brazos y cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus labios encontrar a los míos y le devolví el beso.

"Gracias por no verme como un pervertido, Bella.", le respondí con sinceridad: "Temía que al principio, me encontraras... muy extraño."

Me sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, eres extraño... pero me gusta."

"Gracias". Dije mientras ella soltaba unas risitas.

"Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?", Entrelace mis dedos en su espalda, "Puedes decir que no si así lo quieres."

"Claro, ¿qué?"

"¿Puedo hacerte mañana... mi mascota?", Le pregunté, casi con miedo viendo sus ojos para ver su reacción.

"No te lastimaría, ni te haría algo horrible, como Raven... serías esclava de placer y no dolor.", Le prometí rápidamente.

"Sé que no me harías daño, Edward.", Dijo sin miedo en su rostro: "Bueno, aparte de tratar de clavarme al suelo como antes."

"¡Tú lo pediste!", Le dije por quinta vez hoy, "¡La próxima vez, fíjate con quien estas hablando cuando dices "házmelo fuerte"! ¡Tengo una camiseta que dice Golpeador** [Thumper*]** por una razón, Bella!"

"¿Tienes una camiseta que dice golpeador?", Se río.

"Es una historia larga, pero sí.", le dije: "Mira, una vez..."

"No importa." Bella me interrumpió con una sonrisa, y añadió: "Me encantaría ser tu mascota, Edward. Confío en ti".

"¿En serio?", Me sentía cálido de repente. ¿Esta chica es real o pronto despertaré en la jaula de Victoria?

"Sí" dijo con su ceño fruncido: "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de dejarte hacérmelo en medio de Central Park?"

"¿Dejarme?", Me burlé, sonriendo mientras ella también se reía, acercándome más allá "Los conejos y mapaches probablemente ahora saben cómo decir "házmelo más fuerte"¡ por tu culpa! Espantaste hasta los pájaros. "

"¡Cállate!", Se río al tiempo que la empujaba contra la pared, sosteniéndola ahí con mi pene completamente, erecto.

"¡Ay!", Me miró con sorpresa: "¿Qué es eso?"

"Éste es el Departamento de Penes.", le dije maliciosamente, "¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita?"

Ella se río y luego se enderezó, al ver que no estaba bromeando.

"¡Ay!", Saltó cuando mi pene se movió de nuevo contra sus pantalones cortos y apretados. Me dijo: "De hecho, estoy buscando un pene muy talentoso. Y grande... pero no vicioso ¡uno como que encontré hoy en el parque! "

"Oh, ya veo.", Lo pensé por un momento: "Bueno, tal vez tengo algo para ti."

"¿Supongo que ahora me va a mostrar todos los miembros que tienes en almacén?"

Sonreí, "No, solo tengo uno. Pero es todo lo que necesitas. Hace de todo."

"¿En serio?", Se ruborizó, mientras la atrapaba con mis manos apoyándolas en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Sí, en serio.", Removí sus pantaloncillos y sus pantis también y dejó escapar un gritito.

"Déjame mostrarte.", Removí mis jean y mi ropa interior "Míralo... ¿lo suficientemente grande?"

"Sí, es enorme.", Ella lo miró con una sonrisa: "Este debe ser el tamaño extra grande."

"No tienen ni un rasguño, tampoco.", La miré directo a los ojos, "Siéntelo..."

Lo hizo, mirándome, dejando que su mano envolviera mi miembro erecto y gemí. La semana pasada, Bella no quería ni mirarlo, y ahora ¡mírala!

"¿Suficientemente duro?", Le pregunté.

"Dios, sí.", Sonrió, "Es impresionante".

"Y mira..." Rompí el envoltorio del condón con los dientes y coloqué uno negro, "Viene con un buen estuche para guardarlo"

"Wow.", Ella se río mientras la giraba y puse su trasero sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

"Pero eso no es nada." Vendía mi producto, "Espere hasta que sienta la demostración."

Sin más juegos, abrí sus piernas y la penetre, hasta el fondo poco a poco.

"¿Siente lo profundo que puede entrar?", Le pregunté, mi voz un poco tensa por que su sexo aun se sentía muy apretado, tan caliente.

"Sí...", cerró los ojos y los abrió, "Eso es... muy bueno."

"No he terminado." Le sonreí maliciosamente, "Le voy a enseñar lo que este bebé puede hacer."

Segundos más tarde, estaba penetrándola desesperadamente, golpeando sus caderas y acercándola aun más mientras la poseía.

Ella gritaba y gemía, aferrándose sentada al mostrador, sosteniéndose de ambos lados de la base como apoyo.

"Tiene una gran acción de empuje, como se puede ver...", gruñí: "Y la batería DURA un LARGO. TIEMPO." Dije esas tres últimas palabras, empujando en ella con cada uno de ellas.

Ella gritó con más fuerza, parecía adolorida, pero satisfecha al mismo tiempo.

"Me gusta eso.", Se las arregló para hablar, interpretando su papel, y luego la pequeña zorra agregó: "Pero, ¿puede coger más duro? ¿Golpeador?"

"Oh, tú…", rugí mientras se reía.

"Sí, señora.", gruñí: "Pero no digas que no te lo advertí... recuerda... no hay departamento de quejas."

Y aulló mientras la follaba más fuerte, haciéndola pagar por ese comentario de "golpeador".

La chica del cuaderno murió. Sexy Bambi ha nacido.

/

**Ok, una aclaración: Thumper es el nickname de Edward, Thumper en su forma más literal significa golpeador, ya se imaginarán en que forma se interpreta aquí n_n…. pero todo aquel que vio la película de Bambi, recordara al conejito Tambor (y como podía mover sus patitas), que en inglés se llamaba Thumper, de ahí la referencia a que Bella es Bambi.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**Un amo cariñoso**

_"Me encanta cómo te sientes...recostada aquí conmigo así... en caso de que no te lo haya dicho antes...", le confesé: "Estoy tan enamorada de ti..."_

_Una larga pausa cayó entre nosotros y que casi pensé que Edward no iba a contestar hasta que dijo..._

_"Supongo que eso significa que soy alguien que después de todo...",_


	18. Un amo Cariñoso

**Pido mil disculpas por todo el cese de actividades, he estado ocupada con muchas otras cosas profesionales y personales. Aquí les pongo un capítulo que traducido la maravillosa Yeya Cullen, mil gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo.**

**Prometo hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar morir de nuevo por tanto tiempo la traducción, solo ténganme mucha paciencia. **

******DISCLAIMER: ****Quiero agradecer a mis lectoras por todos sus elogios y porras, me hace sentir muy feliz leer sus reviewa, solo quisiera recordarles que esta maravillosa historia no es mía, ****los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama **a la genial WinndSinger, y su servidora solo hace la traducción al español, con ayuda de mis colaboradoras Mussolini y Yeya Cullen.

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo y por el entusiasmo para que siga traduciendo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

18 UN AMO CARIÑOSO

BPOV

Toda la noche fue caliente como el infierno, como Edward siempre dice. Ahora me tiene hablando como él. Aún estoy fascinada cómo se siente un maravilloso orgasmo... ¡increíble! Su lengua encuentra lugares dentro de mí que yo no sabía que existía. Maldita sea, él sabe lo que está haciendo. Creo que sé cómo se ganó el nombre de Thumper... y con razón.

Nos abrazamos fuerte hasta quedarnos dormidos - ¿quién sabe qué hora era... y a quién le importaba?

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, el sol brillaba, pero todas las persianas estaban bajas. Sentí a Edward sentado a mi lado en la cama y cuando me volví para decirle algo que él giró hacia mí y al instante, su mano se apretó sobre mi boca, su nariz casi tocando la mía.

"Buenos días, mi mascota.", Él me sonrió, y sus labios besando suavemente mi nariz mientras mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, "No, amor, no tengas miedo. Voy a ser bueno contigo... ya verás. Pero si gritas o tratas de escapar, me harás daño. "

"Voy a hacerte un buen desayuno primero…", dijo, "Pero hasta que esté listo tendrás que esperar. Hoy vas a ser completamente mía. ¿Está claro?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo la humedad entre mis piernas ya.

"Buena chica.", Sonrió.

Soltó mi boca y no me atrevía a hacer ni pío. A su lado en la cama había un rollo de cinta adhesiva. Arrancó un pedazo pequeño y miró con severidad hacia mí.

"Cierra la boca.", Dijo con la voz dulce, misteriosa y yo obedecí, sintiendo el grueso trozo de cinta que se pegaba a mis labios. Sus dedos pasaron con mucho cuidado a lo largo de la cinta, asegurándose de que cada pulgada estaba pegada en su lugar.

"Rueda". Él me dio la vuelta y comenzó a atar una cuerda alrededor de mi muñeca, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme daño, no fue ajustado en absoluto, y luego corrió la cuerda por mi espalda y alrededor de la otra muñeca.

Cuando me rodó sobre mi espalda, mis manos estaban atrapadas en los costados, no debajo de mí.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a atar una cuerda alrededor de los tobillos, dejándolos juntos, y luego al pie izquierdo de mi cama, sosteniéndome de forma segura, pero no dolorosamente o incómodo incluso.

"Quieta". Él sonrió, besando la cinta adhesiva en donde se encontraban mis labios, y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Siempre he fantaseado con ser atada y dejada de esta forma... y la cinta en la boca me excitaba. Me sentí tan impotente y expuesta pero a la vez sexy, mientras que trataba de tirar mis tobillos, no era capaz de moverme en absoluto.

Cerré los ojos y he hice un pequeño mmmm, medio girando mi cuerpo y después, volvía a mi lugar original. Podía haberme atado mucho más fuerte y, en una posición más difícil si así lo decidía, y tal vez más tarde lo haría. Una parte de mí esperaba.

Edward debía de haber oído mis lamentos, pero parecía hacer caso omiso de ellos mientras cocinaba. Dejé que mi pelo se caiga sobre mis ojos a medida que continuaba jugando haciendo como si luchara, realmente me divertía entrar en nuestro juego.

"Mmmm, pequeña y hermosa mascota...", dijo mientras entraba, colocando una bandeja en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama, "Estoy tan feliz que tengo todo esto para mí hoy."

Metió los dedos en un vaso de agua y cuando me tocó la piel, sentí que el frío aflojó la cinta de mi boca, no me dolía en absoluto. Él debe saber mucho acerca de cómo despegar correctamente la cinta adhesiva de la carne.

"Que buena chica.", Me elogió: "Ahora, no estás autorizada a hablar, incluso sin una mordaza. Tú eres mi mascota ahora... y las mascotas no hablan, nunca. ¿Sí?"

Asentí con la cabeza y me dio su sonrisa a cambio... y un pequeño beso en los labios.

Él vino a mi lado de la cama y me sentó, mientras él hacia lo mismo, sosteniendo el plato delante de mí, mostrándome los huevos revueltos.

"Come, Bambi.", Me había apodado así anoche, desde que yo comencé a llamarlo Thumper. Nunca en mi vida pensé que tendría el apodo de Bambi. La vida es divertida.

¿Comer? No puedo usar mis manos... y él no iba a darme de comer... comer, dijo.

Me miró, alzando una ceja.

"Vamos nena, se está enfriando.", movió el plato en sus manos, inclinando la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

Me agaché, dejando que mi pelo caiga a mí alrededor mientras empezaba a comer del plato, tratando de ser delicada, empujando los huevos con mi lengua, hasta conseguir que un bocado vaya a la boca para masticarlo.

"Buena chica ...", él me acariciaba el cabello por la espalda descubierta y besaba en la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras comía en silencio, sintiendo la increíble pérdida de control, preguntándome cuántas veces Edward tuvo que comer de cuencos o platos de esta manera.

Esta era otra manera para seguir conociéndolo, jugando juegos como este... me doy cuenta de que está jugando conmigo... pero estas ideas vienen de las cosas que él ha experimentado y disfrutado... tal vez. Él no estaba haciéndome las cosas crueles que le han hecho a él, esas que en silencio detestaba. Los elogios que me da de buena chica... a él le gusta conseguir esos elogios también, "buen chico". Tal vez eso le alivia en escenas donde él no está en control.

¿Por qué lo estoy analizando?... yo debería disfrutar de su juego y dejar de pensar tanto... mi cerebro se pone en el camino todo el tiempo. A mi cuerpo le gusta tanto este juego... mi coño ya está tan húmedo, no puedo evitarlo.

"¿Te gusta, Bambi?", Me besó de nuevo la cabeza y asentí, manteniendo la cabeza cerca del plato me las arreglé para recoger más huevos.

"Bueno..." sus dedos me acariciaron desde mi brazo y a lo largo de mi pelo cariñosamente, "Come todo como una buena y linda mascota."

Cuando terminé de comer hasta el último bocado de huevos, me relamí los labios y lo miré, sin hablar.

"Lame el plato." Sonrió, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí.

Con una sonrisa, saqué la lengua y lamí todo el resto del jugo y trozos de huevo que quedaban en el plato. Me sonrió, me miró mientras lo hacía. Hombres.

"Buena chica... agradable y limpio..." se lo llevó para ponerlo en el fregadero y volvió con un tazón.

"Muy bien, Bambi..." sonrió, "Te mereces un regalo".

Tomó un trozo de tocino de la taza, y lo partió por la mitad, levantándolo en el aire sobre mi cabeza.

"Vamos... consíguelo, Bambi...", me animó, moviéndolo en un círculo por encima de mi nariz.

Yo sonreí un poco, abrí la boca y saqué la lengua moviéndola hacia adentro y hacia afuera para dar un par de lamidas al tocino, él se echó a reír.

"Salta". Él sonrió y reboté un poco sobre mi culo, para agarrarlo con los dientes.

Él se rió y me elogió una vez más, besando mis labios mientras masticaba mi alimento.

"Vamos a ver si sabes algún truco o si te tengo que entrenar." tomó la mitad de tocino con los dedos y me sonrió, diciendo: "Abajo".

Me recosté en las almohadas y sonreí hacia él.

"Qué bien se comporta..." susurró, poniendo el tocino a la derecha en mi boca.

Con mucho cuidado tragué y luego dijo, "Rueda".

Con una risita, rodé mi cuerpo otra vez como lo había hecho antes y rodé otra vez.

"Wow... eres tan inteligente..." sonrió, se sentó a mi lado y volvió a darme de comer otro pedazo de tocino.

"Sostiene esta pieza en la boca, pero no lo comas." Puso a toda una pieza de tocino entre mis dientes y me contuve de no comer.

Luego se fue a la mesita de noche y regresó con el pequeño huevo, me lo mostró preguntando: "¿Recuerdas esto?"

Gemí un poco y él sonrió abriendo mis piernas lo suficiente para sentirlo entre ellas.

"Muy húmedo Bambi... que pequeña niña mala." Me regañó, fácilmente insertó el huevo dentro de mí. Cerró mis piernas y golpeó el pequeño control, y lo dejó en la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación.

El zumbido comenzó en mi interior y apreté mis puños un poco, mi voz gimiendo un poco mientras sostenía el tocino entre los dientes.

Él estaba lavando los platos y bebiendo jugo en la cocina mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama, dejando que el pequeño gusano dentro de mí trabajara y empezaba a enloquecerme más que estar atada y desnuda en la cama con Edward controlándome.

Él estaba cantando algo mientras limpiaba y pude verlo un poco de vez en cuando mientras llevaba algo de la estufa.

Mis brazos se tensaron un poco y los moví un poco y el zumbido comenzó a ganar sobre mí, excitándome y humedeciéndome más a cada segundo. Mis tobillos comenzaron a sacudirse en vano, mis dedos se tensaban y se estiraban... se volvían a tensar... y se estiraban otra vez.

Después de unos diez minutos así, gruñía y jadeaba como un animal, deseando poder tumbarme en la cama y rodar un poco... Tal vez ayudaría, pero no quería ser castigada por desobedecer a mi dueño. Yo quería ser una buena mascota.

Traté de no morder demasiado el tocino, pero cada vez era más difícil de sostener con los dientes flojos, y no poner demasiada presión sobre él.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía retorciéndome y gruñendo, gimiendo y sufriendo porque el huevo no era suficiente para hacerme acabar, pero si lo suficiente como para estimular y llevarme a un frenesí de mierda.

Puse mis manos sobre la cama y levanté el culo para arriba de la cama ligeramente, preguntándome si podría facilitar las cosas... no lo hizo.

"Se una buena chica." Me sonrió "voy a estar allí en pocos minutos."

Y entró en el cuarto de baño como mientras yo chillaba fuera, llorando como un cachorro real.

Le oí cepillarse los dientes y escupir y el agua corriendo. Empecé a rebotar un poco en mi culo, tratando de matar a la cosa dentro de mí con la presión. Era ridículo... y nunca iba a funcionar... pero mi cerebro se desplomaba en este momento.

Por último, volvió a mi lado y yo sonaba como un maldito cachorro, él estaba sentado en la cama a mi lado, sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Qué ha estado haciendo mi mascota, eh?" preguntó, sosteniendo finalmente el tocino con los dedos, y dijo: "Suéltalo".

Yo abrí mi boca y él se llevó todo el tocino, sonriendo hacia mí.

"Wow, eres buena." alabó de nuevo "tal resistencia, Bambi... muy bien."

Seguí gimiendo y jadeando mientras hablaba, era una criatura sin mente que necesitaba liberarse.

Él rompió el tocino y lo agitó por encima de mi nariz y me levanté de un salto, mordiéndolo con dientes ansiosos, estando claramente afectada por el huevo dentro de mí.

Se comió la otra mitad del tocino y dijo: "Mmmm... sabe a Bella..."

Me abalancé sobre él y ataqué a su boca con la mía, ahogándolo con mis labios y lengua, mi voz gruñó más fuerte, lloriqueando lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente, trasladó mis brazos un poco hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso él mismo.

"Bambi, compórtate..." sonrió, besando mi nariz pero quería un poco más, lo quería a él, "que cosita cariñosa... Tan linda".

"Es tiempo de ayudar a prepararte para el día." actuó como si no viera mi cuerpo a punto de colapsar.

Tenía mi cepillo y pasta de dientes, puso un poco de pasta roja en el cepillo.

Metió el cepillo de dientes en un vaso pequeño de agua y miró hacia mí, diciendo: "¡Abre, chica!"

Abrí un poco la boca.

"Más grande". Él inclinó mi barbilla hacia atrás y obedecí. Empezó a cepillarme los dientes inferiores hacia atrás, haciendo ambas partes, creando una espuma de pasta de dientes. Procedió a los lados de los dientes y casi gritó ahora de la desesperación con el huevo funcionando lentamente dentro de mí.

"Juntos." Dijo, refiriéndose a los dientes que los cepilló de arriba a abajo en la parte frontal.

Levantó un vaso de plástico vacío a mi boca y dijo, "Escupe, chica."

Escupí un par de veces en el vaso y Edward me acercó una nueva copa con un poco de agua a los labios, dejando que bebiera un poco de ella.

"Bien." Se levantó y tomó todas las cosas con él y casi grito.

Cuando volvió, yo quería gritar su nombre, pero me contuve.

"Recuéstate, chica..." me recostó y me tapó la boca otra vez, volviendo mi cabeza hacia la derecha y comenzó a besar mi cuello "Deja que tu maestro te de las gracias."

Ahora, sus dulces y mojados besos me fueron volviendo más loca de lujuria como la pequeña cosa del demonio dentro de mí que seguía con su ritmo lento.

Yo estaba gimiendo y respirando contra la presión de sus dedos sobre mis labios cuando él se puso sobre mí, sus piernas abiertas y la ropa interior en su culo, me mantenía alejada de lo que yo más quería.

"Mi pequeña mascota está muy vocal hoy..." me lamió el cuello y mordió con sus dientes la carne en el final de mi cuello y en el inicio de mi hombro.

Mis caderas se levantaron hacia las suyas, tratando de comunicarse sin palabras.

"Deja de hacer eso." Regañó, sus ojos me daban una mirada realmente severa, "chica mala".

Dejé de mover mis caderas bajo las suyas y siguió cubriendo mis pechos con sus besos ahora, con las manos apretándolos y tomándolos. Apreté los ojos deseando explotar ya y que me sacara de mi miseria.

"Tan linda..." él admiraba, moviendo los dedos hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi clítoris, probándome, mientras yo jadeaba y trataba de no decir nada.

"Más". Él me dio la vuelta otra vez, acariciando mi culo y amasado con sus manos.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban en mi piel y sus manos dieron un par de bofetadas, consiguiendo sonidos guturales de mí.

Luego me dio un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla culo, de mi voz salió un chillido y él me volvió a recostar una vez más, acariciando mis muslos... sabiendo muy bien lo loca que me estaba volviendo.

Estuve a punto de llorar en ese momento, pero luego tuvo un poco de compasión de mí y me rodó sobre la espalda de nuevo.

Me besó las piernas y las levantó de la cama, tomándose su tiempo para desatar la cuerda de la pata de la cama y luego desenrollar las cuerdas de los tobillos.

Yo quería participar, pero los mantuve juntos hasta que me dijera lo contrario.

"Ven." Me hizo una seña con el dedo mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyado en las almohadas, deslizando su ropa interior.

Me arrastré de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras me sonreía con lujuria en sus ojos. Su pene era sólido como una roca y esperando por mí.

"Compláceme... y te daré algo a cambio." Prometió.

No necesitaba escuchar otra cosa y lamí la pequeña gota de líquido claro en la cabeza de su polla mientras él susurraba en voz alta. Abrí mi boca chupé duro, mi lengua húmeda que girando alrededor de su cabeza con fuerza mientras movía mi boca arriba y abajo a su alrededor.

Todo el tiempo que él bombeaba en mi boca húmeda y caliente el huevo se movía dentro de mí. Yo no lo vi llegar y tomar el control del aparato, pero debe haberlo hecho porque el huevo comenzó a acelerar de repente.

Mis manos estaban apretadas en puños a los costados, era inútil que me ayudara con la polla mientras el placer se incrementaba y rugía dentro de mí como una ola invisible. Me quejé en voz alta, vibrando contra su pene, empezó a hacer esos ruidos maravillosos y salvajes que me encendió aún más.

"Tu boca... Joder, ¡eres una ARTISTA!" Gruñó por encima de mí, "¡Mierda!"

Después de diez minutos más, él gruñía y jadeaba y así era como el huevo me hizo venir por segunda vez.

"¡Alto!", Ordenó y yo estaba un poco decepcionada, pero obedecí.

"Voltéate". Él me ayudó a girar y me incliné, descansando la cabeza sobre la cama mientras sus dedos se insertaban dentro de mí y retiraban el huevo. Le oí colocar el condón en forma rápida.

Él estaba dentro de mí otra vez, con fuerza, perfectamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward gritase y se viniera como un león.

Sin decir nada, sacó mi cabeza de la cama y me puso a su lado frente a él, con los brazos bien aferrados alrededor de mí, sus labios besando mi hombro, los dientes mordiendo un poco mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó para ir al baño y limpiarse a sí mismo y me dejó tirada por un minuto.

Cuando volvió, él me sonrió y dijo: "Vamos a probar una posición real, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me agarró por el pelo y me dijo que me arrodillara en la cama, justo en el centro, un par de pies de distancia de la cabecera.

No estoy segura de dónde sacó la cuerda, pero él era un experto con ella. Ahora tenía las muñecas detrás de mí, atadas a los tobillos, y, desde la cabecera de la cama, un par de cuerdas finas, apretadas cómodamente entre las mejillas de mi culo, rodeando delante de mí, una a cada lado de mi clítoris, tirando de mi coño hacia arriba y atada firmemente a la parte superior de la cabecera de la cama sobre mi cabeza.

Y si me relajaba y bajaba las caderas, las cuerdas delgadas entrarían un poco más en los labios de mi vagina. Me molestaba y me excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Mi espalda se arqueó y dolía un poco, pero que podía lidiar con esto por un tiempo. Esta era una posición muy difícil, pero me gustó. Hasta que...

Se volvió a mí y tenía un balón de goma en la mano, sólo una bola.

"Abre". Él me sonrió.

Abrí mi boca y él colocó suavemente la bola roja entre mis dientes.

"Sostenla." Dijo, "No lo dejes caer, chica."

Mis dientes mordieron un poco la bola y luego él acarició mi pelo cariñosamente.

Insertó el huevo dentro de mí una vez más, a pesar de mis sonidos de protesta.

"Shhh..." no me hizo caso y lo puso en velocidad media mientras yo chillaba.

"Buena chica". Él le acarició mi estómago con la mano hacia arriba y abajo, "Esta es una buena posición para ti. Se centra toda tu atención aquí... -hizo vibrar sus dedos arriba y abajo por mi clítoris mientras yo gritaba-... "Vuelvo en un rato... voy a tomar una ducha. "

Yo estaba gruñendo de forma enojada mientras él caminaba hacia el baño, y me dejó en mi miseria dulce otra vez.

El agua de la ducha empezó a correr y yo cerré los ojos, tratando de mantenerme en mi posición, sintiendo las cuerdas excavando en mí un poco más.

En cuestión de minutos, me iba a venir chillando como una loca, apretando los dientes en contra de la pelota de goma, y allí me vine inmediatamente después del último orgasmo. Eso fue increíble y una tortura, al mismo tiempo.

En el momento en que Edward salió de la ducha, me estaba ronzado contra las cuerdas excavación y aullando como si estuviera en llamas, pidiendo a través de sonidos, misericordia.

"Click", Edward dijo, casi para sí mismo mientras me miraba a mí, secándose el pelo con una toalla, moviéndola hacia abajo por su cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

"Aww, Bambi... ¿me echas de menos?" se sentó justo en frente de mi clítoris y empezó a lamer húmedamente y mientras yo gritaba con más fuerza.

A través de mi bola, estaba callada, pero lloriqueando, no... no noooooo ...

"Chica mala, el uso de palabras." dijo con firmeza y me mordió, haciéndome gritar y venir en ese momento. Dios mío, ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo?

"Mmmmm", susurró sobre mi humedad, tomándose su tiempo, mientras las cuerdas se hundían más y más en mis labios, sólo intensificando de las sensaciones.

"Me encanta la forma en que sabes...", comentó separando los labios de mi vulva y lamiendo nuevas áreas en mi interior, mis gritos salvajes y sin palabras comenzaron de nuevo. Él me estaba matando de placer. Pensé que iba a ser fácil ser una esclava... pero me equivoqué.

"Podría sentarme aquí todo el día y beber de ti una y otra vez..." dijo, chupando mi clítoris ahora, agarrando mi culo mejillas "Creo que lo haré."

Para las 14, quería dormir durante una semana y ni siquiera podía seguir gritando.

El huevo estaba fuera de mí, limpio y en la mesa de noche, y yo estaba en una posición nueva, la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, las rodillas atadas contra la cabecera, también, los pies colgando y mis piernas estaban abiertas. Mis muñecas estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama también, y una cuerda estaba enrollada alrededor de mi cabeza, entre los dientes dando la vuelta cuatro veces, que me daba arcadas y celebraba que mi cabeza estuviera pegada a la cabecera de la cama al mismo tiempo.

De hecho, me hizo descansar un poco cuando quedé en esta posición, con los ojos cerrados por un momento y casi me dormí cuando comenzó Edward a masajear mis pies con una loción, y a continuación, haciendo lo mismo con mis piernas.

Todo el tiempo, me complació, a pesar de que estaba atada y bajo su control. Él nunca fue cruel conmigo, siempre acariciando, besando y se masajeando mi cuerpo. Y justo cuando pensaba que estaba totalmente relajada y en paz, comenzaba a darme placer de nuevo, de una manera nueva e insoportable. Me estaba retando... viendo dónde estaban mis límites... Exploraba mis fantasías de sumisión sin ir demasiado lejos esta primera vez.

Una vez leí que un buen amo es siempre un esclavo primero, y sabe cómo tratar a sus sumisos cuando finalmente tiene el control. Edward, como maestro, es una prueba clara de que ha sufrido como un esclavo. Es una especie... suave... y no cruel o malvada por el simple hecho de serlo. Estaba disfrutando de ser su mascota.

Él masajeó mi coño, también, besaba y lamía mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor de este. Gemí, temblando y de repente él no estaba y se había ido de nuevo, por un almuerzo tardío.

Cuando regresó, desató las cuerdas que amordazaban mi boca y me dio de comer pequeños trozos de sándwich de jamón y queso, y me dejó beber un refresco con un sorbete mientras que mi cuerpo quedó atado en su posición.

Todavía tenía permitido hablar y Edward preguntó, "¿Te gusta ser mi mascota, Bambi?"

Y su dedo se movió arriba y abajo por mi pobre clítoris de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome que había planeado para mí ahora.

Sonriendo, me desató por completo y luego me puso de pie en el suelo, simplemente atando mis muñecas a la espalda. Puso la pelota de goma roja entre mis dientes de nuevo, diciéndome que la sostuviera, y ató una correa suelta alrededor de mi cuello. Tenía un montón de espacio en él, no me ahogaría y no apretaría en el cuello si se tira.

"Vamos, chica." Él me animó, con la correa, haciéndome caminar sobre mis pies mientras me conducía al cuarto de baño, "es tiempo de ducha para la mascota."

Me llevó a la ducha y me lavó todo el cuerpo con sus enjabonadas y mágicas manos, me lavó el pelo, y luego me enjuagó como si fuera poco, secó mi cuerpo y cabello con toallas grandes y suaves para luego llevarme con la correa a la cama.

"Hora de la siesta, chica.", Dijo como un maestro amoroso, sacando la bola de mi boca, recostándome boca abajo, sacando la correa, y atando mis tobillos juntos. Me cubrió con una manta y se unió a mí en la cama, acurrucándose su rostro contra mis brazos, y se quedó dormido.

Yo no lo podía creer, pero me quedé dormida, también, estaba tan cansada y feliz.

Un par de horas más tarde, me desperté por la sensación de sus dedos suaves, jugando con mi pelo, pasando por mi espalda, deslizándose por las curvas de mi culo.

Él sonrió cuando me vio mirando hacia él, aún sin decir una palabra.

"Hola." Dijo, mirándome un poco triste, pero perdió esa mirada y sonrió, tocando mi rostro, "¿Has dormido bien, mascota?"

Asentí con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un segundo o dos, entonces volví a mirarlo a él.

"Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme un poco como Raven...", dijo mientras movía sus dedos sobre mi boca, "No quiero dejarte ir. Pero si quieres ser liberada, sólo tienes que decir tu palabra clave y eres libre. ¿De acuerdo? "

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, deseando poder decirle que no era como Raven y nunca lo sería. Mis labios besaron sus dedos y yo esperaba que de esta forma el mensaje llegara a él. No quería ser puesta en libertad.

"Bella...", sus ojos se veían un poco tristes otra vez mientras me miraba a la cara, "Lo siento, soy tan raro... Yo creo que ni siquiera se cómo hacer el amor como una persona normal. ¿Cuándo Yo llegado a ser tan...? "

Odio oírlo hablar de esa manera. Así que le mordí el dedo para hacerlo salir de su miseria.

"¡Ay!" Exclamó, señalándome con el dedo desde la distancia por un segundo, "¡Bambi! ¡Malo!"

Puso el dedo cerca de mí... y se lo lamí, disculpándome con una sonrisa sensual, me sonrió, mirando mi lengua de cerca. Poco a poco enrollé mi lengua por cada centímetro de su dedo y mantuve mi mirada en la suya mientras tomaba toda su longitud en mi boca y lo chupaba húmedamente.

"Ugghhhhh...", abrió su boca y me miró, "Buena chica... ¿Te arrepientes?"

Asentí lentamente e hice que mi mirada estuviera muy triste, pero sin dar tregua en la succión alrededor de su dedo.

"Está bien, te perdono por esta vez...", sonrió: "Pero la próxima vez recibirás una buena paliza."

Edward y yo vimos una película juntos, después de su llamada diaria a Katie. Hoy no sonaba muy interesada en Edward y él no parecía no ofenderse por eso. Fue una llamada de diez minutos y me pareció ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero me sonrió y me dijo que no era gran cosa. Enterró el dolor de nuevo... Me gustaría que pudiéramos tener una sesión de terapia esta noche... tal vez más tarde.

En un momento, Edward cepillaba mi pelo pero luego metió las manos, y lo dejó caer sobre mis ojos. Dijo que le gustaba más de esa manera, el cabello sexy, de chica sucia y mala, él lo llamó.

Y ahora, yo todavía estaba desnuda y tenía las muñecas atadas frente a mí, con la cuerda que corría hacia abajo y que mantenía mis tobillos juntos, mientras Edward los acariciaba, me encontraba entre sus piernas con la espalda hacia arriba, descansando tranquilamente y en silencio mientras mirábamos Sweeney Todd juntos.

Tenía las manos en mi pelo y a menudo bajaba a jugar con mis pechos, cuando me abrazó mi mejilla quedó en su pierna desnuda, no quería estar en otro lugar en todo el mundo en ese momento. Me gustó que no todos los minutos tuvieran que estar llenos con el sexo y juegos... Aunque estaba atada en sus brazos, aún podíamos ser Bella y Edward, disfrutando de uno de otro sin hacer una gran producción.

Más tarde, Edward estaba alimentándome con helado de chocolate y dejando parte del mismo goteando de la cuchara, salpicando sobre mis pechos.

"Chica sucia..." me reprendió, por la que se estiró sobre mi espalda y lamió y limpió con la boca y la lengua.

Sin palabras, le planté besos en su pelo justo debajo de mi boca y levanté las caderas de nuevo sólo una vez, queriéndolo él. Hay algo acerca de estar atada desnuda todo el día, no ser capaz de hablar, sólo me mantuvo despierta por completo, aun cuando él no estaba haciendo gran cosa para mí en este momento.

"Me gustaría tener mi collar de perro conmigo." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, para ir a mi armario: "Esto va a funcionar."

Encontró un cinturón de cuero que compré para Halloween, que tenía pequeñas lunas de plata y las estrellas por todas partes. Y había otro en sus manos, también, más fino, marrón.

"Lindo." Dijo, volviendo a mí y me puso boca abajo, ató el cinturón alrededor de mi cuello, asegurándolo cómodamente, pero no lo suficientemente apretado para restringir la respiración.

Luego utilizó una de mis bufandas para vendarme los ojos y sin decir una palabra, me desató los tobillos y golpeó mi culo, diciendo, "Estilo perrito... ponte en cuatro patas."

Rápidamente con mis manos atadas a la cama me puse de rodillas, separando mis piernas, las manos palma hacia abajo sobre la cama delante de mí.

"Quédate, niña." Dijo, y sentí el cinturón más delgado alrededor de mi pelvis, justo encima de mi clítoris. Lo apretó muy bien y casi excavado en mi piel un poco, pero sólo dí un pequeño gritito por eso. Le oí desenvolver un condón nuevo y colocárselo.

Dio un par de vueltas al cinturón detrás de mí, a medio camino a través de las mejillas de mi culo y mis rodillas rozaron el colchón un par de veces.

Sentí sus dos manos agarrar el cinturón en mi culo y mi coño se levantó de nuevo, colocando la punta de su polla contra mi, no entrando todavía.

"Coge a tu amo, nena." Ordenó e incliné mi cabeza, lo que lo acercaba a mi coño por lo que se deslizó dentro de mis labios listos y húmedos.

Los dos dimos un gemido de placer juntos y Edward comenzó a controlar mis caderas con el cinturón, montándome como un caballo humano, con las riendas para cerrar de golpe mi culo contra su cintura, él me cogió sin piedad. Realmente desearía que no haber hecho todos esos comentarios de "cógeme más fuerte" de ayer por la noche. Lo estaba pagando ahora.

"Amo a mi pequeña perra mojada..." gruñó y golpeó muy dentro de mí, y luego con el puño me agarró del pelo, tirando de mi cara hacia atrás mientras yo jadeaba y gemía con más fuerza, sin sentido.

Nos divertimos mucho después de eso, ni siquiera cenamos. Me dormí en algún punto de la noche, todavía atada y con los ojos vendados. Me desperté con un baño de agua fría, con cubitos de hielo, agua y un paño para que me estimularan mientras me despertaba.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y puso su pene en mi boca y controlándome por el pelo, me movía adelante y atrás mientras trataba de respirar y mantenerme acorde con sus instrucciones. Me tragué todo de él y yo estaba perdida para conciliar el sueño. Fue una hermosa paliza, utilizando sus manos y gemí de vergüenza cuando me disciplinaba.

Me quedé despierta en el oscuro silencio después de eso, a pesar de que estaba a mi lado, desnudo, acariciando mi coño y senos bajo las sábanas. Fue como una cuchara detrás de mí con la venda todavía en los ojos, así como las cuerdas alrededor de mis muñecas y los tobillos.

Una hora más tarde, sentí su erección detrás de mí y yo estaba contenta de haber estado despierta.

Me susurró, "¿Estás despierta, mascota?"

Asentí con la cabeza y sin mover su posición, sus dedos se abrieron un poco mis piernas, dando acceso a su polla para entrar en mí otra vez. Esta vez, se movía lentamente y sus manos guiaron mis caderas mientras se mecía dentro y fuera de mí... Se me escapó un suspiro feliz y sonreí. El sexo es tan jodidamente fantástico. Me alegraba de tener tan increíble maestro.

Luego, él me abrazó tan fuerte que casi se sentía el dolor en mi propia piel. Estaba pensando en dejarme la próxima semana y yo lo sabía. Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos mientras le hablaba en mi mente.

_No tengas miedo, Edward. No te voy a dejar ir. Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño otra vez._

Nos quedamos dormidos unos minutos más tarde y, contra mi voluntad, imágenes terribles se proyectaron sigilosamente en mis sueños.

Imágenes de Victoria viniendo aquí para llevarse a Edward, con una pistola, otra de Edward caminando aquí solo una tarde, mientras estaba en la escuela y un hombre lo agarraba por detrás, para esposarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Victoria, sin siquiera dejarlo decirme adiós o para dejarme una nota... Me imaginaba la cara de Edward mientras miraba a Victoria a través de los barrotes de una jaula… Estaba burlándose de él, diciéndole que no la abandonaría jamás.

Entonces soñé que Raven y Victoria se unían para torturarlo para su propia diversión y casi me enfermo. Victoria azotó la espalda desnuda de Edward con un látigo y la sangre salió volando de nuevo dejando la marca del látigo mientras él echaba hacia atrás la cabeza aullando de dolor.

"Bella, ¡despierta!", oí mientras me sacudían, mis ojos se abrieron y jadeé, todavía atada, en los brazos de Edward.

"Bella...", me acarició la cara y el pelo "parece que estabas teniendo un mal sueño... sobre mí, sonaba como... ¿estás bien?"

Yo estaba temblando, pero muy contenta de saber que había estado soñando...

"¿Quieres que te desate?", Empezó a mover mis tobillos, "Tal vez es demasiado, dormir de esta manera. Me tomó un poco acostumbrarme al principio..."

"No", tiré mis tobillos lejos de sus manos, "me gusta".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó, sin estar convencido.

"Me gusta ser su mascota.", Me acurrucó en sus brazos y cerré los ojos, "pero mañana tengo trabajo que hacer, así que no trates de distraerme."

"¿Qué trabajo?", Preguntó.

"Encontrar la salida.", le recordé: "¿Qué te hizo pensar que era una broma?"

"Bella...", comenzó, pero yo no quería escuchar sus advertencias de que no sirve de nada ahora mismo.

"Shhh... duerme, Edward... y abrázame...", le sugerí, sintiendo que se acostaba y abrazaba mi espalda contra su pecho, su rostro tocando mi pelo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

"Me encanta cómo se siente... estar contigo así... en caso de que nunca te lo dijera antes...", le confesé: "Estoy tan enamorada de ti ..."

Hubo una larga pausa entre nosotros y casi pensé que Edward no iba a contestar hasta que me dijo...

"Supongo que eso significa que soy alguien que después de todo...", su voz era tan baja y tranquila, parecía tener miedo de decir las palabras, como si de alguna manera Victoria pudiera oírlo dándose valor en secreto.

"Hay esperanza para ti todavía, Sr. Cullen...", susurré mientras me iba a la deriva en el sueño.

/

Martes, Día 9

EPOV

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, fruncí el ceño, escuchar voces de mujeres en la habitación de al lado. Al abrir los ojos, vi que la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada y luego miré a mi lado en la cama. Bella se había ido, las cuerdas se habían ido... ¿cómo demonios hizo para salir de eso?

Ella estaba en muchos problemas.

Me levanté y agarré los pantalones vaqueros que estaban en la esquina. También me puse una camiseta de no querer mostrar mis marcas al acompañante de Bella en la habitación de al lado.

Podía oír la voz de Bella, más claramente que las otras voces y parecía que ella estaba hablando por teléfono, diciendo: "No puedo dar nombres. Me gustaría permanecer en el anonimato, si eso está bien."

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y vi un centro de operaciones en proceso en medio de la cocina y sala de estar.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá, escribiendo en su portátil, y también estaba hablando por un teléfono celular por manos libres.

Alice estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, también en su portátil, sosteniendo su teléfono celular y pero no hablaba, parecía como si estuviera en espera de alguien.

Bella me sonrió y me saludó con la mano sin decir nada y Rosalie se volvió hacia mí, dándome una sonrisa muy amable. Me alegré de haberme puesto mi camisa. Alice sonrió, actuando como si no me hubiera visto y siguió escribiendo en su ordenador.

"Bella...", Le susurré, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Ella ya estaba vestida y señaló a una placa en la estufa. Una pila de panqueques me esperaba, pero eso no es lo que yo quería.

"Bella". No me moví, tratando de llamar su atención. Le puso un dedo hacia arriba, y le dijo a la persona en su teléfono: "Bueno, está bien, vamos a llamarlo Antonio, entonces, si usted tiene que tener un nombre."

¿Antonio?

Tiré de la parte inferior de su camiseta, sintiéndome como un niño molesto, esperando que ella terminara la llamada.

Ella me tocó las manos y suspiré, dándome por vencido y yendo a la cocina a por un poco de jugo de naranja. Me moría de hambre después de saltarme la cena de anoche, así que tomé el plato de comida y me senté al otro lado de Alice en el mostrador de la cocina, sentado del lado de la sala, y ella sentada del lado de la cocina.

Alice hizo un poco de espacio para mí y me dio otra sonrisa amable, saludando con sus dedos hacia mí. La saludé con la mano, derramando jarabe sobre mis panqueques.

"Muy bien, gracias." Bella estaba diciendo y la miré, con la esperanza de que fuera a colgar el teléfono ahora mismo. Ella colgó y se acercó a mí, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi mejilla.

"Buenos días Ed-" empezó, pero la corté.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Le pregunté, en voz baja, no quería gritar o parecer desagradecido.

"Estamos haciendo algunas llamadas y comenzar mi nueva misión "Tratando de sacar culo de Edward de las garras de Victoria" informó.

"Bella, por favor, deja de perder el tiempo.", Le pedí: "Ninguna oficina u organización sin fines de lucro me va a poder ayudar. La situación está totalmente jodida y créeme, si hubiera una manera de salir, la habría encontrado para este punto, ¿no crees? "

"Edward...", su voz sonaba herida

"No estoy enojado contigo, cariño.", Quería dejar eso en claro, me dirigí hacia y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, "Me encanta que me quieras ayudar, de verdad. Pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo... además, si hacemos llamadas suficientes, Victoria lo sabrá de alguna manera. "

"No vamos a dar tu nombre ni nada." Bella señaló.

"¿Y cómo les va hasta ahora?" levanté una ceja, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esto, ustedes tres?"

"Desde el 7.", Sus ojos parecían solemnes.

Miré el reloj. "Son las once. Cuatro horas... ¿cómo les va?"

"Terrible.", Admitió, "A nadie le importa... seguimos recibiendo transferidos, redirigido, desconectados..."

"¿Dónde está Superman cuando se le necesita?", Bromeé con una sonrisa, esperando que se animara y se diera cuenta de nuestros últimos días sería mejor gastarlos en el exterior. Yo quería llevarla en un barco y verla en bikini... y nadar todo el día con ella.

"Tengo mi superhombre.", Besó mis labios ", que sólo tiene que encontrar la kryptonita de Victoria... y yo lo voy a encontrar."

"Las personas no se preocupan por los problemas de las prostitutos, Bella.", Le dije, honestamente, "Ellos creen que elegimos esta vida y lo que viene con él, es nuestro problema. Encuentran prostitutos muertos todo el tiempo en esta ciudad y ni siquiera investigar mucho. Estamos en las sombras... sombras desagradables y no deseadas".

Suspiré de nuevo y supuse que no iba a tener Bella para mí hoy todo el día. Maldita sea. Bella no me respondió, pero sus ojos me hacían daño con su decepción... su desesperanza.

"¿Van a estar haciendo esto todo el día de hoy?" pregunté en voz alta.

"Sólo tenemos cinco días, Edward." Bella me recordó, como si necesitara recordar esa horrible información, "Voy a seguir trabajando hasta que encuentre una forma de salir."

"Pero, Bella, estamos perdiendo el tiempo juntos." señalé, sintiéndome egoísta y desagradecido, "Por favor... vamos a tener otro buen día en alguna parte juntos... Me encantó eso el otro día, ¿tú no?"

"Sí, y quiero más días así contigo, por eso estoy haciendo esto ahora." Insistió obstinadamente.

"¿De verdad crees que vas a arreglar mi vida en cinco días?", Lo expresé de esta manera tratando de hacerle ver mi punto.

Le cogí las manos y las besé, al ver la mirada de sus ojos.

"No quiero poner toda esta presión sobre ti, Bella." dije: "Es imposible... créeme... por favor, vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos."

"No" dijo, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, "No voy a renunciar a ti, Edward. No quiero que vayas de nuevo con ella. Ella te va a hacer daño otra vez."

"Ella hiere mi cuerpo.", la miré muy serio a los ojos ", pero ella no me puede tocar aquí".

Puse su mano en mi corazón y le di una pequeña sonrisa, deseando que sonreía también.

"Eso me diste, Bella.", le susurré: "Quiero tiempo contigo. Por favor. El tiempo es todo lo que tengo."

Estuvo a punto de llorar, y vi su barbilla temblorosa.

"¿Qué te parece esto?", Le sugerí: "Voy a ir a tomar una buena sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio con Emmett por un par de horas y que puedan seguir trabajando... y cuando vuelva, podremos ir a una cita normal... no las librerías o cualquier cosa... voy a ser el perfecto caballero. Donde quieras ir... "

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con este plan y me sentí muy aliviado.

"Sonríe, Bella.", le pedí y me dio una sonrisa un poco débil. La besé y agarré mis cosas, llamando a Emmett a su celular yendo hacia el tren. Incluso cuando me fui, la pequeña oficina que Bella había creado era aún difícil el trabajo.

Me sentí tan conmovido por dentro al verlas y levanté la voz un poco, llamándolas, "¿Señoritas?"

Todos ellas se detuvieron y me miraron, me puse una mano en el pecho, inclinando la cabeza un poco, con la esperanza de que supieran que era sincero cuando dije: "Gracias a todas."

Tuve sus sonrisas a cambio y sólo se detuvieron un momento, mirándome al salir. Tenía dos amigas más ahora... Alice y Rosalie.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, escuché a Bella decir a sus amigas.

"Me cansé de jugar con gente a la que no le importa." Dijo, "Es hora de llamar a los que SI lo hacen."

/

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**19. UNA CITA CON EDWARD CULLEN**


End file.
